Aku Abang, Kau Adik
by LynzKZ
Summary: Beberapa cerita mengisahkan tentang kehidupan Fang dan Kaizo di bumi! Brotherly love/madness & a little bit of friendship
1. Biskut Yaya

**Dear new readers, sila baca chapter by chapter, don't skip xD**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca ff ini!**

 **Harap maaf kalau ada kekurangan atau kesilapan di dalam ff ini T_T I'm just a human**

 **Selamat Membaca and Enjoy!**

* * *

Pagi-pagi lagi Kaizo mengetuk pintu bilik air Fang yang sedang mandi. Baru 2 minit Fang sudah masuk ke dalam bilik air, abangnya Kaizo sudah mengetuk pintu dengan sekuat-kuatnya.

"PANG! cepat buka pintu nie, abang nak mandi!" menjerit Kaizo di sebalik pintu. Fang berasa begitu menjengkelkan dengan sikap abangnya itu, dia membuka pintu bilik dan menjerit kepada abangnya. "Adik tengah mandilah! Nanti adik lambat sampai ke sekolah!"

"Apa abang pedulik" Lalu Kaizo mencapai tangan adiknya dan menarik Fang keluar dari bilik air. Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik air dan terus menutup pintu bilik air. "ABANGGGGGG!" menjerit Fang sepuas-puasnya. Begitulah kehidupan Fang selepas sahaja Kaizo membuat keputusan untuk tinggal bersama dengan adiknya.

Selama ini, Fang begitu bahagia sekali hidup bersendirian tanpa gangguan daripada abangnya. Walaupun dia rindu dengan abangnya tetapi dia rasa sangat bebas kerana abangnya tidak perlu mengawasinya 24 jam sehari. Dia pergi ke sana, abang dia akan ikut, dia pergi ke sini, abang dia akan ikut juga. Sampai Fang rasa rimas sekali.

Fang yang tidak mahu sampai ke sekolah lewat, jadi dia membuat keputusan untuk mandi di rumah Boboiboy sahaja. Dia meninggalkan nota untuk abangnya, mengatakan dia berada di rumah Boboiboy dan akan pergi ke sekolah dengan dia. Dengan pantasnya, Fang terus bergegas ke rumah Boboiboy

Setelah tiba di rumah Boboiboy, dia menjerit nama Boboiboy. "BOBOIBOY! AKU DATANG NAK TUMPANG BILIK AIR!"

"Aik, Fang. Kau datang sini sebab nak tumpang bilik air aje?" Kata Ochobot yang berada di tingkap tingkat atas bilik Boboiboy. "Yelah! abang aku tue. Suka sangat buat hal dengan aku"

Pintu rumah Boboiboy terbuka, Tok Aba pelawa Fang masuk ke dalam. "Masuk lah Fang. Atok baru siapkan sarapan pagi untuk Boboiboy. Nanti atok buatkan sarapan pagi untuk kau sekali"

"Terima kasih atok. Boboiboy mana atok?"

"Dia ada dekat atas, tengah bersiap. Pergilah naik atas" Fang pun naik lah ke atas dan terus ke bilik Boboiboy. "Boboiboy, tumpang bilik air jap. Aku nak mandi" dengan pantasnya dia melempar beg sekolah dan jaket ungunya ke atas katil Boboiboy.

"Ini dah masuk kali ke 5 dia mandi dekat rumah aku" kata Boboiboy sambil membetulkan topi orennya. Fang selalu merungut tentang dia dan abangnya yang selalu sangat bergaduh. Lebih-lebih lagi apabila abang dia yang suka kacau Fang semasa buat kerja sekolah, mandi, tidur, pergi sekolah dan macam-macam lagi lah. "Adik beradik, biarkan lah dia orang. Fang pun rasa bahagia aje dengan abang dia ada kat sini" Kata Ochobot

"Memang lah bahagian tapi tiap-tiap hari Fang asyik merungut aje. Semalam abang dia datang ke sekolah bawak bekalan untuk dia" kata Boboiboy

"Oklah tue abang dia bawakan bekalan makanan untuk Fang"

"Ok apa Ochobot. Si Kaizo tue bawak 2 bungkusan sayur kangkung. Macam nak bagi arnab makan. Mana Fang tak mengamuk semalam. Habis Gopal jadi mangsa Fang"

"Hah! korang mengumpat aku lah tue" Fang muncul di pintu bilik Boboiboy. Dia mencapai jaket ungunya dan mengikat di pinggang.

"Mana ada mengumpat pasal kau, jangan risau lah Fang. Dah, jom kita pergi sarapan" Boboiboy mengambil beg sekolahnya dan turun ke bawah, dia di ikuti oleh Fang dan Ochobot.

10 minit kemudia, mereka melambai-lambai ke Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Mereka terus berjalan ke sekolah. "Fang, aku nak tanya"

"Tanya apa?"

"Ermm... Kau ok tak abang kau tinggal dengan kau?" Fang senyap seketika dan lalu menghela nafas. "Ok memang ok Boboiboy tapi tiap-tiap hari boleh naik stress aku"

"Jangan stress sangat Fang. Ala, abang kau buat semua tue sebab dia rindu sangat dekat kau. Dulu-dulu korang macam tue juga ke?"

"Dulu-dulu dia tue sehari mesti ada latihan tempur dia tue, yang jadi mangsa mesti aku. Tapi.. di sebabkan dia abang aku, aku tak kisah sangat tentang latihan tempur dia yang tahap ganas tue. Tapi, kalau buli adik dia sendiri, dia memang no 1" Berapi api Fang sambil teringatkan semasa dia dibuli oleh abangnya sendiri

"Selamat pagi Boboiboy! Selamat pagi Fang!" Yaya yang bertudungkan pink muncul dibelakang dia orang dengan bakul yang berisikan biskut dia yang tidak sedap. Yaya adalah jiran sebelah rumah Boboiboy. Yaya walaupun tegas, dia adalah seorang yang ceria dan peramah.

"Selamat pagi Yaya" kata Boboiboy. "Eh Yaya, kau nak bawak pergi mana biskut kau tue" Semua orang di Pulau Rintis tahu dengan kisah biskut Yaya. Biskut paling tak sedap di dunia, siapa makan, orang itu akan pengsan. Tapi Yaya sendiri tak pernah nak rasa biskut dia tue. Gopal selalu gunakan biskut Yaya sebagai bahan untuk mempertahankan diri dalam pertempuran dengan mana-mana alien jahat.

"Biskut nie, aku nak bagi mak cik kantin sekolah tolong jualkan. Dah lama aku tak jual dekat sekolah" kata Yaya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Fang berubah dari stress sebab abang dia kepada wajah yang nakal sebab dia mempunyai idea yang tersangat jahat. Boboiboy yang sedang berjalan sebelah Fang sedar dengan perubahan wajah Fang.

"Kau kenapa Fang? Sakit ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takde apalah Boboiboy" Fang rahsiakan niat sebenarnya dia. Dia ingin kenakan abangnya dengan biskut Yaya. Selalunya dia jadi mangsa buli, kali ini Fang akan membalas dendam terhadap abangnya. Fang ketawa sorang-sorang sampai terkejut Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Dey, kau demam ke apa?" muncul pula Gopal. Gopal meletak tangannya di dahi Fang. "Nak kata demam, tak pula. Kau kenapa?"

"Kan aku dah kata tadi. Takde apa-apalah" mereka mulai mengsyaki sesuatu tetapi mereka biarkan sahaja. "Yaya, boleh tak aku nak semua biskut tue. Aku nak bagi abang aku rasa semua biskut kau"

"Biskut aku? Semua?" Yaya dengan begitu gembiranya memberi bakul itu kepada Fang. Gopal dan Boboiboy pula terkejut, dalam hati mereka berkata habislah Kapten Kaizo.

"Eh Yaya, kan kau nak jual bis..." Gopal menutup mulut Boboiboy dan lalu menarik Boboiboy ke tepi.

"Wei, kau nak Yaya suruh orang lain paksa beli biskut dia ke? 2 minggu lepas aku dengar, siapa tak beli, kena tulis nama dalam buku denda dia tue" bisik Gopal "Jadi, biarkan aje Fang ambik biskut toksik tue"

"Tapi nanti abang Fang pula yang kena"

"Takpe, nanti kita fikirkan bagaimana nak halang si Kaizo makan biskut Yaya tue" Dua-dua pun bersetuju.

"Woi! cepatlah, nanti kita lambat ke sekolah" jerit Fang yang sudah berada 2 meter jauh daripada dia orang. Yaya pula berada di sebelah Fang menunggu mereka berdua.

"Entah korang nie, nanti lambat, nama korang juga aku kena tulis dalam buku denda"

"Korang nie, kalau jadi ketua pengawas dan penolong pengawas, memang tak aman satu sekolah" kata Gopal sambil bayangkan bagaiman kalau Fang dan Yaya bermaharaja lela di sekolah sebagai pengawas. Meletup satu sekolah, mengigil Gopal apabila memikirkan tentang Fang dan Yaya menjadi pengawas sekolah.

"Dah lah, nanti Ying tunggu kita pula" kata Boboiboy. Mereka berempat terus ke sekolah.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Waktu rehat sudah bermula, pelajar-pelajar di Pulau Rintis dengan gembiranya, terus ke kantin sekolah. Ada setengah daripadanya tidak ke kantin, ada di padang sekolah, di taman bunga sekolah dan ada juga di dalam bilik darjah. Yaya dan Ying kadang-kadang ada di kantin, kadang-kadang hanya berehat di dalam kelas mereka, nak ulang kaji katanya. Fang pula hanya beli donut lobak merah, dan terus ke kelas, samada baca buku atau duduk termenung di luar tingkap.

Gopal dan Boboiboy selalu ke kantin sekolah. "wei wei, kau dah fikirkan macam mana nak halang si Fang tue" tanya Gopal kepada Boboiboy.

"Aku takde idea lah. Tak pun kita kejar dia lepas balik dari sekolah, kita rampas bakul Yaya dari dia"

"Bagus juga idea kau tue. Takpun kita bagitahu Kapten Kaizo tentang biskut Yaya tue"

"Eh, betul juga cakap kau. Terbaiklah kau Gopal" jadi mereka bersetuju untuk memberitahu abang Fang tentang kisah sebenar biskut Yaya yang amat menakutkan dan berbahaya itu.

Fang pula di kelas tidak sabar hendak memberi biskut Yaya dekat abangnya. Tanpa disedarinya, aura-aura kegelapan Fang mula mengelilingi tubuhnya. Iwan yang berada di sebelah mula ketakutan dan terus pengsan.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Setelah tamat sesi persekolahan, Fang dengan pantasnya keluar dari kelas. Pelajar lain belum sempat nak keluar, dia yang keluar terdahulu. Dengan hati yang gembira, dia berlari ke rumah tetapi dia di ekori oleh Boboiboy dan Gopal.

"KEJAR DIA BOBOIBOY!" Fang pusing ke belakang dan nampak Boboiboy sedang berlari ke arahnya. Maka bermulalah permulaan kejar mengejar di antara Fang dan Boboiboy. Gopal tak nak join sebab penat katanya. Jadi dia berjalan ajelah.

"MANA KAU NAK LARI!" jerit Boboiboy sambil berlari dengan pantasnya.

"APASAL KAU KEJAR AKU. APA SALAH AKU HAH?"

"AKU NAK HALANG KAU DARI BAGI BISKUT TUE KAT ABANG KAU LAH" Nampaknya Boboiboy sudah tahu rancangan jahat Fang. Jadi Fang dengan pecutnya, berlari sekuat hati. Dia kena sampai ke rumah dahulu sebelum Boboiboy mengambil biskut-biskut Yaya.

"Larian Bayang!" Fang menggunakan kuasa bayang untuk memecut ke depan.

"GERAKAN KILAT" Boboiboy juga menggunakan kuasanya untuk menghalang Fang. Dengan kuasanya itu, Boboiboy berada di hadapan Fang. "TANAH PELINDUNG" sebuah tanah yang besar tercipta untuk menghalang Fang dari terus ke depan.

"Kau ingat kau boleh halang aku. HELANG BAYANG!" Fang menunggang helang bayang dan terbang ke langit. "SELAMAT TINGGAL!"

"BOBOIBOY TAUFAN!" dengan hoverboardnya, dia juga terbang ke langit dan mengejar Fang lagi. "BAGI BISKUT YAYA TUE!" jerit Boboiboy

"JANGAN HARAP!" balas Fang sambil memegang erat bakul berisikan biskut Yaya.

Yaya dan Ying sedang pulang ke rumah dan ternampak Boboiboy dan Fang sedang kejar mengejar di langit.

"Aik, apasal dengan dia orang tue?" tanya Ying. Mereka berasa pelik pula, bukan ke dia orang tue kawan?

"hmmm... ini mesti kes Fang kacau si Boboiboy tue lagi. Biarkan lah dia orang, esok-esok berbaik semula dia orang tue" kata Yaya

"Jom lah, kita biarkan dia orang tue" lalu mereka berdua teruskan perjalanan mereka.

Boboiboy Taufan masih lagi mengejar Fang. Mereka berdua tidak mahu mengalah. Fang memikirkan sesuatu supaya Boboiboy tidak dapat mengambil biskut Yaya.

"SERANGAN BAYANG!"

"Alamak!" bayang-bayang Fang mula menyerang Boboiboy Taufan, dia tidak dapat mengelak dan lalu jatuh ke tanah. "HAHAHAHA! JUMPA ESOK BOBOIBOY!" Fang terus terbang ke rumahnya.

"JAGA KAU PANGGGG!" menjerit Boboiboy Taufan. Fang terdengar jeritan itu, lalu dia menjerit balik "NAMA AKU FANG LAH!"

Setelah Fang tiba dirumahnya, Fang dengan muka nakalnya, masuk ke rumah. Dia terkejut melihat keadaan rumah dalam bersepah sekali. "Hah, dah balik pun kau. Kemas semua nie" Fang mengenggam tangannya dengan begitu marah sekali

"Apa kamu berdiri dekat situ lagi, kemas semua nie" kata Kaizo dengan muka selambernya. Semasa Fang berada di sekolah, Kaizo telah memulakan latihan tempurnya sehingga membuatkan seluruh rumah menjadi kucar-kacir.

Fang yang jenis mudah cepat marah, hari ini dia bersabar sahaja. "Abang, nah ambik biskut nie. Kawan Fang buatkan khas untuk abang" Kaizo melihat adiknya dan biskut Yaya itu

"Letak dekat atas meja dapur. Abang nak pergi mandi jap" Fang terus meletak bakul Yaya di dapur sambil tersenyum sinis. "hehehehehe"

Habis sahaja Fang mengemas rumah, dia terus pergi siapkan kerja sekolahnya. Setelah siap, dia tertidur di atas mejanya kerana terlampau penat sangat. Tepat pukul 5 dia bangun dan ingin melihat keadaan abangnya. Adakah abang dia sudah makan biskut Yaya tersebut. "Abang oh abang!" dia mencari abangnya. "Mana pula abang aku" dia pergi ke dapur dan mendapati bakul Yaya sudah hilang.

Boboiboy dah ambik biskut Yaya ke? fikir Fang. Tak pun abang dia dah makan biskut Yaya, fikir Fang lagi. Fang terdengar pintu rumah terbuka dan dia menjenguk siapa yang buka pintu rumahnya, abang dia ke?

Lalu nampak abang dia masuk ke dalam rumah. "Pang, abang dah bagi biskut kawan kamu tue dekat Lahap. Dia minat sangat dengan biskut tue. Jadi abang bagi semua tapi abang tinggalkan satu untuk kau" Lalu Abang memberi satu bungkusan biskut Yaya dekat Fang

Betul ke apa yang dia dengar tadi, biskut tue semua dah bagi dekat Lahap. Tapi takpe, dia ada lagi satu peluang. Fang melihat bungkusan terakhir itu. Dia kena bagi abang dia makan biskut ini juga.

Pada malam itu, Fang sedang merehatkan diri dengan menonton rancangan kegemarannya tetapi dia di ganggu oleh abangnya. Kaizo mengambil remote tv dan lalu menukar channel tv. "Abang nak tengok tv. Kau tue patut pergi belajar" Fang mengendahkan sahaja abangnya itu. Fang mulakan operasi biskut Yaya

"Abang, abang rasalah biskut nie" Kata Fang sambil memberi bungkusan biskut Yaya kepada abangnya. "Kau jelah yang makan, abang tak minat makan biskut" kata Kaizo

Fang senyap sahaja dan membiarkan biskut Yaya itu di atas meja. 5 minit kemudian, Kaizo berkata "Kenapa kau tak makan biskut tue? Kawan kamu penat-penat buat biskut tue, kau tak nak makan pulak"

Fang diam sahaja, kalau dia bagitahu perkara yang sebenar tentang biskut tue, nanti dia akan terima hukuman dari abangnya. Dia memandang sahaja biskut Yaya dengan penuh ketakutan.

Dengan beraninya, dia membuka bungkusan itu, dan mengambil satu biskut tersebut. Dia memandang biskut itu begitu lama sekali. Kaizo hanya memandang adiknya yang berkelakuan pelik itu. Hati Fang berdebar-debar sekali, dia mulai masukkan biskut Yaya di dalam mulut dengan begitu pelahan. Fang tutup mata dan lalu makan biskut tersebut. Ternyata Fang rasa hendak pengsan. Kaizo pula sudah memandang ke tv, lepas tue pandang ke arah adiknya. "Habiskan biskut tue" kata Kaizo

Fang mengambil biskut ke 2 pula. Rasa pening pula Fang

Biskut ke 3. Fang rasa macam nak mati dekat situ

Biskut ke 4. Fang sudah rasa lain macam

Biskut ke 5. Fang bangun dan terus berlari ke bilik air. Kaizo pula buat-buat tidak tahu.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Keesokan paginya, Boboiboy dan Gopal berada di depan rumah Fang. "FANG! CEPATLAH, KATA NAK PERGI SEKOLAH SAMA-SAMA!" sebenarnya Boboiboy nak marah si Fang dan nak tahu apakah sudah terjadi dengan biskut Yaya. Bagaimana reaksi abang Fang makan biskut tersebut

Pintu rumah Fang terbuka, Kaizo keluar. "Kejap, nanti aku panggil dia"

Sedang Boboiboy dan Gopal menunggu Fang, mereka terdengar jeritan dari Fang dan Kaizo

"TAK NAK PERGI SEKOLAH!"

"BANGUN AKU KATA! NAK ABANG HERET KAMU SAMPAI KE SEKOLAH?"

"ABANG! ADIK SAKIT PERUT!"

"APA ABANG PEDULIK, PERGI SEKOLAH CEPAT!"

5 minit kemudian, Fang keluar dari rumahnya dengan muka begitu pucat sekali. "Kau dan kenapa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Operasi aku semalam tak menjadi. Aku yang kena makan biskut Yaya" kata Fang

"Hahaha.. padan muka kau. Siapa suruh kenakan abang kau" gelak Boboiboy sambil memberi high-5 kepada Gopal

"Diamlah kau. Dah, jom pergi ke sekolah. Aku nak berehat dekat bilik rehat"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sepanjang sesi pertama, Fang tidak ke kelas kerana sakit perut lagi. Dia terpaksa berehat di bilik rehat. Pada waktu rehat Boboiboy dan Gopal pergi melawat dia. "Kau dah ok Fang" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku rasa, perut aku dah ok. Mungkin perut aku perlukan makanan lain"

"Hah! aku tahu, kau mesti nak donut lobak merah kan kan" kata Gopal

"Kau ada belikan untuk aku ke?" kata Fang dengan penuh harapan. Dia berharap sangat Boboiboy dan Gopal membelikan dia donut lobak merah tetapi malangnya Gopal memberitahu bahawa donut lobak merah sudah habis dijual

"DAH HABIS?!" terus Fang baring diatas katil sambil mengigit bantal. "DONUT LOBAK MERAH KUUUUU!"

"Adoi, Fang nie. Makan biskut Yaya terus perangai macam nie" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Fang balik ke rumahnya selepas sahaja tamat sesi persekolahan. Dengan muka yang sedih dan pucat, dia berjalan begitu pelahan sekali.

"Abang, adik sudah balik" Fang melempar beg sekolahnya ke atas sofa dan pergi ke dapur. Dia terkejut kerana ternampak 2 dozen donut lobak merah. "DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" mata Fang bersinar-sinar

"Abang, nie semua untuk adik ke?" tanya Fang

"Hmmm..." Kaizo senyap sahaja

"Abang, adik nak minta maaf kerana semalam adik nak kenakan abang dengan biskut Yaya. Biskut tue tak sedap dan boleh buatkan orang pengsan" Kaizo senyap lagi "Abanglah, adik paling sayang" Fang lalu mencapai donut tersebut tetapi tangannya dipukul oleh Kaizo

"Siapa kata donut lobak merah untuk kau. Ini semua untuk abanglah" muka Fang mula berubah.

"ABANGGGGGGGG!"

Begitulah kehidupan mereka berdua tiap-tiap hari. Ada-ada sahaja perangai mereka berdua


	2. Sup Lobak Merah

**Another one-shot from me!**

 **Oh yea, terima kasih kerana memberi review.. sangat-sangat terharu!**

 **Maaf jikalau ada yang salah**

 **Selamat membaca dan Enjoy**

Sup Lobak Merah

Hari Ahad sepatutnya adalah hari untuk beristirehat, bermain bersama dengan rakan-rakan atau keluar pergi bersiar-siar bersama keluarga. Tetapi lain pula cerita Boboiboy. Semalam sehari suntuk dia bermain video game bersama Gopal sehingga terlupa untuk menyiapkan kerja sekolah matematiknya. Untunglah Boboiboy kerana Fang pelawa dia datang ke rumah untuk siapkan kerja sekolah mereka bersama-sama. Gopal dijemput juga tetapi disebabkan kerja sekolah dia juga tidak siap, Gopal di denda dan tidak boleh keluar daripada rumah selagi kerja sekolah tidak siap.

Jadi sinilah Boboiboy berada sekarang, rumah Fang. Cukup jarang sekali Fang mengajak rakan-rakannya datang ke rumah, lebih-lebih lagi apabila abangnya Kaizo sudah duduk disini. Fang sendiri tidak mahu mereka turut terlibat di dalam latihan tempur dia tue. Hari ini nampaknya abang dia terpaksa mulakan sesi latihannya lambat kerana Fang awal-awal lagi sudah beritahu dia bahawa Fang perlukan rumah dalam keadaan yang senyap dan bersih. Jadi abangnya setuju sahaja, masuk ke dalam bilik. Tak tahulah apa yang dia buat dalam bilik dia tue, tanya sahajalah si Kaizo tue

Sudah 2 jam mereka menyiapkan kerja sekolah dengan penuh semangat sehinggalah perut mereka berdua berbunyi. "Alamak Fang, perut kita dah berbunyi. Kau ada makanan apa-apa tak yang boleh kita makan" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmm... ada, biarkan aku buatkan sup lobak merah. Makanan kegemaran abang aku tue. Kau tunggu yea, aku pergi buat" kata Fang. Dia meninggalkan Boboiboy di ruang tamu dan terus ke dapur. Bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup lobak merah sudah tersedia. Fang memang cadangkan untuk buat sup lobak merah hari ini tetapi Boboiboy ajak dia siapkan kerja sekolah, dia terpaksa tanggungkan seketika. Untungnya sekarang mereka tengah lapar, jadi Fang terus membuat sup tersebut.

Sedang Fang bergembira memasak sup lobak merah, tiba-tiba sahaja abang dia muncul di pintu dapur. "Apa yang kamu masak tue" Kaizo mengambil senduk dan merasa sup tersebut yang sedang masak di dalam periuk yang besar. "Macam mana abang, ok tak adik buat?"

Dengan muka yang tiada reaksi, Kaizo menjawap "rasa seperti sup sabun"

SUP SABUN?! terkejut Fang. Baru sahaja tadi Fang rasa sup itu, tiada pula rasa sabun. Dia dah siap tambah garam lagi. "Kamu nie tak reti masak. Biar abang sahaja yang buat"

"Tapi abang mana pernah masak sup lobak merah, selalunya abang yang suruh adik buatkan. Semua makanan adik yang masak, abang tukang makan aje"

"Kamu nak mengingkari kata-kata abang" mata Kaizo yang merah itu seperti mahu menghukum Fang jikalau Fang mengingkari kata-katanya. Fang dengan ketakutan, lalu dia keluar dari dapur. Selama ini abang dia mana pernah masak, dia tahu lawan lawan lawan lawan... misi dia, buli adik dia, latihan tempur dia, buli adik dia lagi dan sepahkan rumah takpun kapal angkasa. Fang mengintai intai apa yang abang dia sedang buat. Dia ternampak abang dia menambah beberapa bahan di dalam sup lobak merah tersebut termasuklah sayur kangkung, susu, ikan bilis, 5 lada hijau besar dan beberapa lobak merah lagi. Yang tidak boleh blah, abang dia tuang semua garam ke dalam sup tersebut.

Fang rasa macam nak muntah, habislah dia dan Boboiboy lepas nie. Boleh masuk hospital kalau macam nie. Fang terus ke ruang tamu dengan muka pucatnya

"Fang, kau ok ke? Kenapa muka kau pucat?" kata Boboiboy yang sungguh perihatin terhadap kawannya. Boboiboy mulai risau kerana Fang tidak menjawap soalannya. "Fang?"

"Ermmm... abang aku.. dia kacau aku buat sup lobak merah lepas tue dia halau aku dari dapur" kata Fang.

"Jadi kenapa muka kau pucat?" sebelum sempat Fang hendak menjawap, abang dia sudah keluar dari dapur dan memanggil mereka untuk makan. Lalu Boboiboy dan Fang terus ke meja makan. Kaizo meletakkan 2 buah mangkuk yang berisikan sup lobak merah yang tak tahu sedap ke tak sedap. Fang melihat sup tersebut, menggigil-gigil Fang dibuatnya. "HAH! apa yang kamu pandang-pandang. Makan cepat sup yang abang buatkan tue" Fang dan Boboiboy mengambil sudu mereka secara pelahan-lahan. Kaizo pandang mereka sekejap dan lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Wei Boboiboy, kenapa aku rasa sup nie ada benda hidup. Cuba kau tengok lobak merah tue, macam hidup aje" kata Fang yang takut hendak menghirup sup tersebut.

"Ala, mesti sedap punyalah Fang. Abang kau yang masakan, tak kan dia nak bagi adik dia sendiri masuk hospital kot"

"Masalahnya Boboiboy, abang aku tue mana pernah masak" kata Fang yang ragu-ragu, samada nak makan ke tak. Kalau tak makan, nanti dia yang jadi mangsa oleh abangnya. Selamatlah kau Boboiboy sebab Kaizo tue bukan abang kau, fikir Fang

"Apa yang kamu lihat lagi tue" Kaizo muncul secara tiba-tiba. Fang dan Boboiboy terkejut dan lalu terus makan sup lobak merah tersebut. Seperti yang dijangkakan, sup tersebut memang tak sedap. Fang dan Boboiboy terasa hendak muntah dan perut mereka terasa sungguh perit. Lalu mereka berdua lari ke bilik air. Kaizo berasa pelik, tak sedap sangat ke sup yang dia buat tadi tue. Dia mengambil sudu adiknya dan merasa sendiri sup itu. Kaizo sendiri seperti mahu muntah tapi dia tahan dan buat muka cool dia.

Lalu dia menghubungi seseorang. Terpapar di skirn kecil wajah Lahap. "Lahap, datang ke sini dengan segera dan ambil sup lobak merah nie"

"Baik Kapten" kata Lahap dengan tidak banyak soal, dia terus ke bumi

"dan satu lagi..." kata Kaizo

15 minit kemudian, Fang dan Boboiboy berasa sungguh lega sekali. Mereka menuju ke ruang tamu untuk menyambung kembali kerja sekolah mereka. "Apa abang kau letak dalam sup tadi tue?" tanya Boboiboy

"Yang aku nampak susu, lada hijau, sayur kangkung.. apa lagi, aku pun dah lupa" kata Fang sambil mengira soalan matematik yang teramat susah. "Maaf sebab sup tadi tak sedap"

"Takpe lah Fang, jangan risau. Aku pun kadang-kadang masak tak sedap tapi takdelah sampai terasa nak pengsan" gelak Boboiboy dan Fang.

"PANG!" Kaizo datang ke ruang tamu dengan sebuah mangkuk berisikan sup lobak merah. "Kenapa kamu tak habis makan sup abang buatkan?"

"Macam mana adik nak habiskan. Sup yang abang buat tue tak sedap" mulalah mereka berdua bergaduh, Boboiboy pula dan siap-siap untuk kemas semua buku-buku dan alat tulisnya. Dia hanya tunggu masa untuk cabut lari.

"Bila masa abang buat sup tak sedap. Cuba kamu rasa sekali lagi" Kaizo memberi mangkuk itu kepada Fang.

Fang pula rasa nak ambik ke tak ambik mangkuk tue. Kalau tak ambik, tahu-tahu jelah apa akan terjadi selepas ini. Fang melihat Boboiboy dengan muka yang penuh ketakutan. Selamatkan aku Boboiboy, fikir Fang

"errr... aku balik dulu yea.. CABUT!" Boboiboy cabut lari keluar dari rumah Fang sambil menjerit "JUMPA ESOK FANG!"

cis, tak guna punya Boboiboy, fikir Fang. Kaizo memandang muka Fang lama-lama sehingga Fang terpaksa mengalah. Fang mengambil mangkuk itu dan hirup sedikit sup tersebut.

"Aik, kenapa rasa sedap pula" Fang berasa pelik, tadi tak sedap. Sekarang jadi sedap pula. Sebenarnya Kaizo telah memberi sup yang sebenar kepada Lahap. Lahap sukalah dengan sup tersebut. Dia juga pesan kepada Lahap, suruh beli sup lobak merah untuk menggantikan yang tidak sedap itu.

"Apa alasan kamu" Fang dengan hati berdebar-debar tidak tahu hendak menjawap apa, lalu dia pun macam Boboiboy, lari cabut keluar dari rumah. Ke mana dia mahu lari, entahlah. Kaizo dari belakang mengejar Fang

"Mana kamu nak lari! AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KAU PANG!" Maka Fang dengan tidak rela hati, terpaksa dihukum iaitu latihan tempur di seluruh kawasan Pulau Rintis.

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Boboiboy, bangun bangun" Ochobot mengejut Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang susah sangat nak dikejutkan, akhirnya bangun juga dia. "Kenapa kau kejut aku awal-awal pagi nie" kata Boboiboy sambil menguap. Boboiboy melihat jam sekarang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. "Kau kan sekolah hari nie, kenalah bangun awal. Lagipun, kau ada tetamu yang tidak di undang dekat dalam bilik nie" kata Ochobot sambil menunjukkan Fang sedang tidur di atas karpet bilik tidur Boboiboy

"Aik, bila masa dia ada dekat dalam bilik aku nie"

"Mana aku tahu, aku nak kejutkan kau, aku ternampak dia ada dekat sini" kata Ochobot. Dia pun pergi kejutkan Fang yang sedang nyenyak tidur. "Fang bangun!" menjerit Ochobot

"TAK NAK! ADIK TAK NAK KENA LATIHAN TEMPUR ABANG!" tiba-tiba sahaja Fang menjerit. Ochobot dan Boboiboy terkejut. "Lorr.. mengigau ke dia nie" kata Boboiboy. "Fang, kau ada dekat bilik aku lah"

Fang mula buka matanya dan baru dia sedar, dia sekarang berada di dalam bilik Boboiboy.

"Macam mana kau boleh masuk ke dalam bilik aku nie? tanya Boboiboy dengan penuh curiga. "Aku masuk ikut tingkap lah. Aku tak sanggup nak balik ke rumah sebab abang aku tue. Dah lah semalam, dia hukum aku tahap sadis sebab tue aku lari ke sini"

"Isk, kau nie Fang. Rumah aku bukan tempat untuk larikan diri lah. Kau balik ajelah rumah, mesti abang kau terima kemaafan kau nanti"

"Tak naklah. Maaf ke tak maaf ke, sama aje. Apalah nasib aku dapat abang macam tue. Dulu-dulu masa kita orang kecil lagi, takde pula dia seperti sekarang" Fang menghela nafas. Fang akui, dia memang rindu abangnya semasa mereka kecik lagi. Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah tapi Fang tetap sayangkan abangnya walaupun dia dibuli.

"FANG! abang kau ada datang nie" mereka terdengar suara Tok Aba yang berada di bawah. Muka Fang mulai pucat

"Alamak! Aku lari dulu Boboiboy!" kata Fang. "HELANG BAYANG!" lalu Fang menunggang helang tersebut dan terbang ke langit.

Pintu bilik Boboiboy terbuka, Kaizo masuk ke dalam dan mencari adiknya. "Mana adik aku si Pang?"

"err.. dia dah terbang pergi" jawap Boboiboy. Hensem juga si Kaizo nie kalau lihat dekat-dekat, fikir Ochobot

"Lari? Baru nak bagi dia beg dan baju sekolah dia" Kata Kaizo yang sedang pegang beg dan baju sekolah Fang. Boboiboy menepuk dahi. Boboiboy fikir Kaizo nak heret Fang balik ke rumahnya tapi terbalik pulak.

"Terbaik" kata Boboiboy sambil ketawa kecil.

TAMAT

 **Ini idea sahaja-sahaja yang baru terfikir pagi tadi**

 **Hehehe...**

 **Apa lah nasib si Fang, terima jelah**


	3. Kisah Di Pagi Hari

**Hehe, jangan tanya kenapa tiba-tiba ada update yang terbaru :P**

 **Ini pun idea yang datang secara tiba-tiba**

 **Terima kasih kepada yang bagi review! dan terima kasih juga kerana menyukai fanfic Author**

 **Author juga sudi menjadi kawan kamu juga ;)**

 **Author akan bekerja kuat untuk membuat Fanfic yang akan datang**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam fanfic one-shot nie**

 **Selamat membaca dan Enjoy!**

Kisah Di Pagi Hari

Pagi-pagi lagi Fang sudah dikejutkan bangun oleh abangnya, Kaizo. Kaizo yang begitu semangat sekali, dia membawa adiknya pergi ke sebuah taman yang berdekatan dengan kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba untuk bersenam

Fang dengan matanya yang separuh buka, melakukan sahaja senam itu dalam keadaan separuh terjaga.

"Kita ke kiri pula.. satu, dua, tiga, empat" Kaizo sungguh bertenaga sekali, manakala Fang di belakang Kaizo, tertidur berdiri.

"Kanan pula... satu, dua..." Kaizo perasan yang adiknya sudah tertidur. Kaizo berhenti dengan senamannya, lalu dia menjentik hidung adiknya sekuat hati dan Fang terjatuh ke tanah. "Kenapa kamu tidur" marah Kaizo

"MAAA.. MAAAF KAN AKU KAPTEN" kata Fang yang sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Matanya begitu terbuka luas.

"Kenapa kau panggil aku kapten.. dekat bumi nie, kau kena panggil aku abang. Kapten hanyalah untuk misi kita sahaja, PAHAM!"

"Paham Kap.. maksud saya, paham abang" Fang menjelir lidah kepada abangnya yang sedang sambung balik bersenam. Fang pun terpaksa ikut sama sambung senamannya tadi. Apasal lah pukul 5 pagi dia pergi kejutkan aku, dah lah dapat tidur pukul 4 sebab rumah bersepah lagi, merungut Fang di hati. Aku dapat tidur 1 jam aje, 1 JAM AJE TAHU TAK, hati Fang makin lama makin panas. Patutlah Fang jenis yang cepat marah, abang dia yang suka sangat kacau dia, buli dia, suruh buat tue, suruh buat nie.. macam macamlah si Kaizo tue suruh buat.

Tepat jam 9 pagi, mereka sudah selesai pun senaman pagi. Kaizo masih lagi bertenaga. Fang pula, macam nak pengsan dah. "Kamu tue lembik sangat, macam mana nak jadi kuat macam abang"

"Adik tak lembik lah! Adik pun kuat juga" dah mula dah mereka start bergaduh. Dari jauh di kedai Tok Aba, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihat mereka berdua bergaduh. Mereka tergelak sahaja melihat gelagat adik-beradik bergaduh, teramatlah comel

"Hmm.. aku pun takde lah gaduh dengan adik aku sampai macam tue sekali" Kata Yaya. Yaya mempunyai adik lelaki yang amat comel, nama dia Totoitoy. Yaya memang sayang sangat dekat adik dia, dia sendiri tidak pernah nak buli adik dia.

Boboiboy tiada abang atau adik tetapi dia mengganggap Ochobot seperti adik dia sendiri. "Biarkan lah dia orang, asalkan dia orang bahagia" kata Boboiboy sambil menikmati Special Hot Chocolate Tok Aba

"eleh, kau sebenarnya cemburukan Fang sebab dia ada abang" kata Gopal

"Yelah tue, aku mana ada cemburu. Aku ada Ochobot" Ochobot begitu bangga dan gembira sekali mendengar kata-kata Boboiboy. "Betul cakap Boboiboy. Kita orang dah macam adik beradik"

Kaizo dan Fang menuju ke kedai Tok Aba. Fang mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Boboiboy tetapi Kaizo menolak adiknya dan lalu duduk di tempak tersebut. Lain terkejut dengan perbuatan Kaizo. Selamat Tok Aba tak nampak sebab dia sibuk buat Pancake Chocolate Special untuk mereka semua. Fang tahan sahaja dengan perangai abang dia.

"Ini ke tempat yang kamu selalu pergi, Pang?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat-lihat kedai Tok Aba. Kaizo tidak pernah sekali pun menjejaki kedai Tok Aba, hari ini adik dia yang ajak dia ke sini selepas sahaja habis sesi senaman pagi mereka.

"Yelah abang, adik selalu pergi ke sini lepas habis sekolah. Kadang-kadang lepak sahaja bila hari minggu atau bila musim cuti sekolah"

"Jadi, masa misi abang bagi tue, kamu selalu disini lah yea" Kaizo merenung tajam ke arah adiknya. Fang tersengih dan terasa hendak menyorok dirinya daripada abang dia. "Aku suruh selesaikan misi kau, kamu pergi berlepak pula"

"Maaf abang. Lagipun abang yang tinggalkan adik sendiri sorang-sorang sampai adik kesunyian dekat sini. Jadi adik carilah kawan" Kaizo senyap sahaja. Salah dia juga tinggalkan adik dia dekat bumi. Mana tak rasa sunyi si Fang, tiada keluarga nak bergelak ketawa, jadi Fang pergi lah mencari kawan tapi cara yang salah.

"Yelah, abang maafkan. Macam mana kamu boleh berkawan dengan mereka semua nie?" tanya Kaizo. "Hah, kalau kamu nak tahu, panjang ceritanya. Boboiboy, ceritalah kisah korang dulu-dulu, dari musuh terus menjadi kawan" kata Tok Aba sambil memberikan Ice Blended Chocolate Special khas untuk Kaizo

"Rasanya sampai esok tak habis cerita nie" kata Gopal. "Cerita jelah Gopal, mesti abang Fang nak tahu jugakan" Tok Aba senyum sahaja. Jadi bermula sebuah kisah persahabatan tentang Fang dan mereka berempat.

"Masa Boboiboy dah naik keretapi, masa itu lah Fang keluar daripada keretapi. Disitulah kami pertama kali nampak Fang tapi masa tue kami semua tak kenal siapa lagi dia" bercerita si Gopal

"Lepas tue terus dia bersekolah dekat sekolah kami" sambung Gopal "Fang masa tue memang tak pernah sekali pun bercakap dengan sesiapa. Tegur pun tak pernah tapi kalau pasal popular, dia aje nak no. 1"

"Ha ah, betul tue. Kita orang bagi senyum sama dia, dia buat-buat tak tahu sahaja" kata Ying. Kaizo tekun mendengar kisah-kisah adiknya. "Lepas tue apa jadi?" tanya Kaizo

"Beberapa bulan selepas tue, Boboiboy kembali ke sini dan akhirnya dia dapat pindah sekolah. Kami semua memang gembira" kata Gopal

"Masa tue aku memang rasa seronok sangat dapat jumpa korang tapi masa tue tak tahu pula Fang juga budak baru dalam kelas kita orang. Masa pertama kali nampak Fang dekat kelas, dia memang seorang yang sombong. Asyik tengok luar tingkap aje" Kata Boboiboy sambil minum Hot chocolatenya

"Yelah, aku tengok luar sebab aku rindukan abang aku. Tiap-tiap hari aku fikirkan bila abang aku nak datang sini balik"

"Aku suruh kamu jalankan misi kau bukannya suruh rindukan abang. Patutlah kamu nie makin lama makin lembik" Hati Fang tiba-tiba rasa berapi api dekat abang dia tue. Boboiboy perasan dengan kelakuan Fang, terus dia tenangkan Fang

"Fang tak lembik, dia sebenarnya hebat. Kuasa bayang dia memang hebat. Aku sendiri kagum dengan kekuatan yang dia ada" kata Boboiboy. Terus tenang hati Fang. Kaizo hanya senyap sahaja. "Sebut tentang kuasa kau Pang. Macam mana kamu boleh ada kuasa baru?"

"Al kisahnya begini" muncul pula si Probe. "Aik, dari mana kamu datang nie?" tanya Boboiboy

"Dia datang untuk mencuri koko dari kedai Tok Aba bukan untuk bercerita" Adudu menjerit dari jauh. "Encik Bos nie, aku baru nak bercerita, nak juga bercerita tentang kisah dulu-dulu"

"Yelah yelah, esok esok jelah kita curi koko tue" Adudu pun ikut join dengar kisah mereka. "Hah! apa lagi, cepatlah bercerita. Kata tadi nak sangat bercerita"

"Sabar encik bos, sabar" Adudu baling sebuah tin koko ke arah Probe dan lalu dia terjatuh. "Adeh, tak reti sabar betul encik bos nie"

"Kamu berdua nie nak jadi badut atau nak bercerita" terus mengigil Adudu dan Probe selepas mendengar nada suara Kaizo yang agak garang tue

"Baiklah, ceritanya begini. Encik bos telah mendapat satu idea yang bagus. Iaitu mempergunakan..." terus Adudu baling sebuah lagi tin koko dekat Probe "Wei Probe, tak payah lah cerita pasal tue. Susah kamu sahaja. hehehe" sebenarnya Adudu tidak mahu Kaizo dapat tahu bahawa dia telah mempergunakan Fang dan Ochobot untuk mendapatkan kuasa.

"ala, dia orang mempergunakan adik dan Ochobot untuk mendapatkan kuasa" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba. Adudu sudah mula cuak. "Jadi kamu memperalatkan adik aku sendiri"

"Eh, sabar sabar. Itu kisah lama sahaja Kapten Kaizo. Kita tak perlulah marah-marah tentang masa tue, semuanya kan dah berlalu"

"Pandai pula kau pujuk yea, Probe" selamatlah Adudu tak kena dengan pedang tenaga Kaizo tue. "Ok, kita sambung balik.. lepas tue Fang bawalah Ochobot pergi ke markas kotak dan kami pun menangkap dia"

"Ha ah, masa tue aku ingat Fang nie jahat, rupanya baik. Dia yang selamatkan Ochobot daripada dia orang berdua nie" kata Ochobot

"Oh, dari situ ke Pang dapat kuasa?" tanya Kaizo "Ha ah abang. Ochobot terpaksa bagi adik kuasa sebab kita orang dah kena kepung dengan Adudu dan Probe"

"Masa tue Fang keluarkan naga bayang buat pertama kali tapi disebabkan dia tidak dapat mengawal naga tue, saya yang kena kawalkan keadaan. Lepas tue kami berdua terus pengsan" Fang angguk sahaja.

"Patutlah malam tue aku nampak hantu naga dekat langit, rupanya kau yang buat naga bayang tue" kata Gopal sambil teringatkan tentang kejadian malam tue

"Yolah, aku sendiri pun nampak naga tue. Banyak takut maa" Ying pun sama seperti Gopal, teringat kisah kejadian malam itu juga. Yaya pula, dia sibuk buat biskut sampai tak sedar ada naga muncul dekat langit.

"Lepas tue terus dia orang tuduh adik yang bukan-bukan. Cakap adik nie tangkap Ochobot dan paksa dia bagi kuasa, padahal masa tue adik hilang ingatan, tak ingat apa yang berlaku dan macam mana adik dapat kuasa"

"Wei Fang, kau saja nak bagi abang kau marah dekat kita orang kan" kata Gopal

"Isk, mana adalah, aku bagitahu sahaja apa yang berlaku masa tue" Kaizo mendengar sahaja cerita mereka. Kedai Tok Aba hari ini nampaknya penuh dengan kawan-kawan Boboiboy dan juga alien jahat kadang-kadang baik. Tok Aba rasa gembira melihat mereka dapat berkumpul di sini ramai-ramai begini.

"Jadi, macam mana Pang dapat ingat balik semua?" Tanya Kaizo

"Itu kisah lain pula.. kisah pistol emosi Y!" kata Probe dengan begitu teruja

"Wei Probe, bagi aku bercerita pula boleh tak?"

"Yelah, silakan Gopal" Probe memberikan laluan kepada Gopal untuk bercerita seterusnya. "Sebelum kita orang terkena tembakan pistol emosi Y, kita terkena dengan pistol pengecil korang"

"Pistol pengecil?" Tanya Kaizo lagi

"Pistol tue boleh kecilkan orang, makin lama dia orang kecil, makin terus boleh menjadi hilang"

"Wei Probe, kata nak bagi aku berceritakan" Probe tersengih dan bagi Gopal sambung bercerita "Lepas tue Probe datang dan ketuk kepala kita orang dan terus tembak kami dengan pistol pengecil"

"Tapi sebelum tue, kau lupa nak cerita yang korang kena denda dengan aku" kata Yaya secara tiba-tiba "Abang Kaizo kalau nak tahu, dia orang bertiga nie kena denda sebab datang ke sekolah lambat dan masuk ikut pintu masuk pejabat guru"

"Kenapa kamu lambat datang ke sekolah? Bukannya kamu nie rajin sampai awal ke sekolah ke?" Fang menghela nafas dan bagitahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya semasa kejadian itu. "Dia orang berdua buat adik lambat sampai ke sekolah"

"Apasal kau salahkan kita orang pula. Salah kau juga sebab tak nak cerita kenapa Ochobot pengsan tengok kau" kata Boboiboy yang begitu marah apabila teringatkan tentang itu.

"Salah kau lah, siapa suruh jatuhkan biskut Yaya" marah Fang kepada Boboiboy. Gopal, Ochobot, Yaya dan Ying tergelak sahaja kerana teringat pergaduhan mereka semasa dulu-dulu.

"Ha ah, masa tue Fang lah pelanggang paling setia beli biskut Yaya" Terus Yaya gembira apabila mendengar kata-kata Tok Aba

"Oh, patutlah kamu gembira sangat bagi abang biskut kawan kamu dekat abang hari tue. Biskut kegemaran kamu rupanya" Fang terdiam seketika. Habislah kalau Yaya bagi aku biskut-biskut dia, mesti aku kena paksa makan, fikir Fang

"Wah! terharunya aku. Terima kasih Fang! Nanti aku buatkan biskut banyak-banyak untuk kau lagi ok" Boboiboy dan Gopal tahan gelak. "Kalau Yaya nak tahu, sebenarnya biskut tue untuk.." Gopal menutup mulut Fang daripada Yaya tahu kisah sebenarnya. Fang melepaskan tangan Gopal "Apasal dengan kau"

"Wei, kau nak Yaya tahu pasal kau bagi kucing sewel makan biskut dia untuk pengsankan kucing tue" bisik Gopal

"Habis tue, macam mana nak tak nak bagi Yaya tahu" bisik balik Fang. Yang lain perhatikan sahaja kelakuan pelik mereka berdua.

"Apa yang korang sedang berbisik, cepat habiskan cerita tue" marah Kaizo. Sebelum Fang dapat sambung ceritanya, terus Gopal cakap sesuatu dekat Yaya

"YAYA! ADIK KAU PANGGIL. DIA SURUH BALIK RUMAH!" Yaya dengan segera terbang ke rumahnya. "Cepat sambung cerita Fang sebelum Yaya balik"

"Sebenarnya biskut tue kami bagi dekat kucing, supaya dia pengsan. Jadi kami dapatlah ikut jalan Pak Sening Koboi"

"Lepas kita orang jadi kecil, Boboiboy cadangkan lalu jalan tue, lebih cepat ke kedai Tok Aba untuk dapatkan bantuan daripada Yaya dan Ying. Sebelum tue, kita orang pergi ke kantin sekolah untuk ambil biskut Yaya, nak pengsankan kucing sewel tue. Jadi kami terpaksa berlawan dengan kucing tue tapi akhirnya kami dapat betulkan balik kucing sewel itu kepada tak sewel. Lalu kami terus menaiki kucing tue dan terus ke kedai Tok Aba. Yaya dan Ying bawak kita orang pergi ke markas kotak untuk memulihkan kita orang" penat Gopal bercerita. Takut Yaya tiba-tiba sahaja kembali, nahas mereka kalau Yaya dapat tahu kisah sebenar.

"Oh begitu, dari situ ke kamu berkawan dengan dia orang Pang?"

"Ha ah abang, tapi dia orang masih lagi tuduh adik masa tue" kata Fang dengan nada yang sedih. Dia ikhlas nak berkawan dengan mereka. "Tapi Kapten Kaizo, Fang nie walaupun kena tuduh dengan kami macam-macam, dia tidak berputus asa untuk berkawan dengan kita orang. Dia ikut kami pulang dari sekolah walaupun kena halau" Fang tersenyum selepas Boboiboy cuba untuk naikkan semangat Fang.

"Yolah, masa itu juga kami terkena dengan pistol emosi Y. Dari situ juga kami dapat tahu kisah yang sebenar tentang dia dan Ochobot" kata Ying

"Tapi sebelum Boboiboy dan Fang jadi kawan, dia orang nie musuh" tambah pula si Gopal "Mula-mula dulu dia orang pernah berlawan guna kuasa. Masa tue aku bawak Boboiboy ke rumah hantu Fang"

"Tak disangka aku dan Boboiboy terjumpa balik dekat situ" kata Adudu yang sudah lama diamkan diri. "Sebelum kami nak serang masing-masing, Fang serang kami dulu dengan kuasa bayang dia, lepas tue kita orang kena tolak halau keluar daripada rumah hantu dia tue"

"Yelah, korang masuk rumah aku tanpa kebenaran" kata Fang

"Dey, masa tue kita orang sendiri tak tahu kau tinggal dekat mana, apatah lagi rumah tue pun kita orang tak tahu yang kau duduk dekat situ sorang-sorang" Gopal dan Fang tenung mata masing-masing yang masih marah tentang kejadian itu

"Sudah! Sambung balik cerita kamu. Kenapa kamu dan Boboiboy berlawan guna kuasa?" marah Kaizo sambil menghentak kaunter meja dengan tangannya

"Dia orang berlawan sebab si Fang nie cemburu sangat dekat Boboiboy. Lepas tue dia lari pula, takut kalah lah tue"

"APA KAU CAKAP!"

"Betul lah apa yang aku cakapkan. Kau lari lepas tue" dengan itu, Fang keluarkan harimau bayangnya dan suruh harimau bayang kejar Gopal

"Habis tue, kenapa kau lari?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku bukan lari, itu sebab matahari nak terbenam dah, aku tak boleh gunakan kuasa bayang aku" kata Fang yang sebenarnya

"Oh begitu rupanya. Hah, lepas tue Kapten Kaizo. Esoknya kita berlumba lari"

"Lumba lari? siapa yang menang?"

"Cikgu Papa Zola yang menang" kata Fang dan Boboiboy serentak. "Lepas tue kami lawan bola sepak pula sebab si Fang nie tak puas hati dengan Boboiboy" muncul Gopal yang sedang penat sebab kena kejar dengan harimau bayang Fang

"Berapa banyak kali kamu dengan Boboiboy berlawan nie?" Kaizo melihat adiknya. Tak sangka pula adiknya suka bersaing dengan Boboiboy.

"Kita orang lawan bola sepak tapi adik abang Kaizo nie tak reti main bola sepak. Dia tahu hanya main bola keranjang sahaja" kata Probe secara tiba-tiba. "Dia memang tak reti main bola sepak pun" tambah Kaizo. Fang sabar sahaja

"Lepas tue kita orang relakan diri untuk menjadi ahli pasukan team Fang" kata Adudu. "Macam mana adik aku main kalau dia sendiri tak reti main bola sepak"

"Dia jadi goalkeeper" kata Adudu lagi "Lepas tue kita orang main kotor. MUAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Itu sebab korang paksa aku gunakan kuasa aku untuk pengsan kan Cikgu Papa Zola" muncul Yaya secara tiba-tiba. "Yolah, lepas tue tinggal 3 orang sahaja yang main. Iwan, Gopal dan Boboiboy tapi team Boboiboy yang menang" kata Ying

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang tue" kata Adudu. Dia tidak boleh lupakan selepas sahaja habis main bola sepak, dia, Probe dan Fang kena denda dengan Cikgu Papa Zola

"Macam-macam betul korang semua. Sambung balik dengan pistol emosi Y tue" kata Kaizo. "Pistol emosi Y tue adalah idea kitar semula aku. Aku yang bagi idea dekat Encik Bos dan terciptalah pistol emosi Y"

"Apa pistol emosi Y tue boleh buat"

"Kalau Kapten Kaizo nak tahu, pistol emosi Y nie digunakan untuk main-mainkan emosi mereka. Contohnya. YAYA! emosi gelak ketawa tak terhenti-henti" Probe menunjuk ke arah Yaya

"YING! emosi takut penakut!" Probe pergi ke Ying yang sedang minum Hot Chocolate Special

"GOPAL! Berani, berkeyakinan tinggi!" Probe pergi ke arah Gopal pula yang sedang menikmati Chocolate Pancake Special

"BOBOIBOY! Pasrah asyik berserah!" Probe terbang ke Boboiboy

"dan akhir sekali. Adik kepada Kapten Kaizo iaitu FANG! manja hati terbuka" Probe mengambil sekuntum bunga dan lalu letak dekat telinga Fang. "Kan Comel tue"

"WOI! apasal kau letak bunga dekat aku" marah Fang

"Manja hati terbuka?" Kaizo tak dapat bayangkan macam mana adiknya yang suka nakal dan suka sangat marah kepada seseorang yang manja. Dia sendiri mahu tergelak tapi dia tahan sahaja. "Betul tue Kapten Kaizo. Kalau Kapten Kaizo ada masa tue, Fang nie macam budak perempuan, manja-manja gitu" kali ini Fang pula yang baling tin koko dekat Probe. Probe terjatuh lagi "Adeh, salah ke aku cakap"

"Memanglah salah! Bagi aku bercerita pula. Lepas tue abang, Adudu cuba seksa kami dengan perangkap-perangkap dia tetapi semuanya gagal. Pada masa itu juga adik dan Ochobot tahu kisah sebenar apa yang terjadi dan macam mana adik dapat kuasa"

"Betul tue Kapten Kaizo. Lepas tue kami diserang dengan harimau kitar. Masing-masing tidak dapat kalahkan harimau kitar tersebut sebab emosi kami mainkan perasaan kami" kata Boboiboy

"Lepas tue Ochobot bimbing kami untuk kalahkan harimau kitar dan Adudu. Itulah kisahnya abang, dari situlah kami menjadi kawan" sambung Fang. Pandai pula si Boboiboy dan Fang sambung menyambung cerita dia orang.

"Dey, kau lupa sesuatu ke"

"Lupa apa pula?" tanya Fang

"Kau lupa ke yang kita orang kena mengaku kau lagi popular daripada Boboiboy, baru kau maafkan kita orang. Lepas tue kau berlagak dengan Boboiboy pasal naga bayang kau tue"

"Gila Popular rupanya kau" Fang tersengih dekat abangnya "Selepas itu Ejojo datang menyerang kita orang pula" kata Fang

"Itu abang ada dengar cerita dari Ba Gogo. Dia cerita apa yang berlaku semasa Ejojo menyerang korang. Hebat juga kamu Pang sampai dapatkan kalahkan robot P.E.T.A.I dia"

"Masa tue juga aku kehilangan robot kesayangan aku" Adudu dan Probe siap menangis lagi sambil berpeluk-pelukan. "Aku tak sang gup kehilangan kau Probe. Kau jelah yang setia dengan aku, Probe"

"Aku pun encik bos. Siapa lagi nak hiburkan hati encik bos kalau bukan aku" menangis dia orang lagi seperti melihat drama dekat tv aje. Kaizo menggelengkan sahaja kepalanya. Alien jahat apa perangai macam nie? nak kata ganas, takdelah ganas sangat

"Jadi, macam mana kau hidupkan robot ungu kau nie?"

"Macam nie Kapten Kaizo. Ba Gogo bagitahu untuk memindahkan energy core dari robot P.E.T.A.I kepada core Probe tetapi aku memerlukan 5 tong koko. Jadi aku paksa Tok Aba berikan semua tong koko yang dia ada"

"Lepas tue atok cakap kalau nak cubalah cakap elok-elok, jadi alien yang berbudi bahasa. Jadi cucu atok dan Gopal mengajar dia bagaimana nak jadi alien yang baik" Kata Tok Aba

"Ha ah, kita orang ajar dia macam mana nak jadi alien yang sopan satun tetapi sebelum tue Adudu kena hadir ke kelas tambahan kalau tidak, cikgu Papa tak nak ajar kita orang masa kelas tambahan"

"Kamu pun pergi ke sekolah juga?" Kaizo memandang ke arah Adudu. Adudu tersengih sahaja "Sebenarnya aku masuk ke sekolah dia orang sebab nak kalahkan si Boboiboy sebelum Ejojo sampai ke sini. Kita orang gunakan mesin cuaca untuk mengganggu mereka semasa mereka menjawap soalan peperiksaan matematik! HAHAHAHA!"

"Tapi Kita orang terus berusaha untuk menjawap soalan matematik" kata Boboiboy

"Ha ah, tapi akhirnya kita orang gagal juga disebabkan oleh Ejojo tue" sambung Fang. "KAMU GAGAL DALAM PEPERIKSAAN!" terus Fang sorokkan diri selepas sahaja dimarahi oleh Kaizo. Kaizo memang tak suka kalau adiknya gagal dalam peperiksaan sebab tue Fang rajin belajar, kalau tak habis kena belasah dengan abang dia

"Kami satu kelas gagal sebab tue cikgu Papa adakan kelas tambahan" kata Boboiboy "Lepas tue kita orang tubuhkan team Opss BuBaDiBaKo"

"Opss apakah itu" tanya Kaizo

"Opss Buat Baik Di Balas Koko" kata Gopal, Boboiboy dan Adudu dengan gembiranya. "Tapi kita orang tak bagi Fang masuk ke dalam team Opss BuBaDiBaKo sebab dia suka sangat kacau Boboiboy" kata Gopal sambil menunjuk ke arah Fang.

"Yelah, korang kata aku nie jahat. Aku bukan jahatlah"

"Cakap aje orang, lu pun sama kacau Boboiboy. Tak ingat ka masa hari menghias kelas" marah Ying kepada Gopal dan mengingatkan dia juga pernah kacau Boboiboy. Gopal buat-buat tak tahu sahaja

Budak-budak nie semua nakal-nakal rupanya, termasuklah adik dia sendiri, fikir Kaizo. Dia sebenarnya gembira melihat adik dia sendiri sudah menjumpai sahabat sejati.

"Lepas kejadian tue, terus si Fang berubah perangai"

"Ha ah, betul kata Gopal. Fang tidak lagi merebut popularity dia. Dia pun tidak lagi cakap kasar dengan kita orang kecuali Gopal. Fang sentiasa ada dengan kita orang, dia sudah mula tidak sombong dengan orang lain" kata Boboiboy

"Betul tue, Fang juga selalu melindungi kita orang daripada ancaman alien jahat. Dia selalunya akan menolong Boboiboy dalam mana-mana serangan musuh" kata Yaya pula "Sebab tue kita orang sudah anggap Fang sebagai kawan baik kita orang"

"Yolah, masa dia bagitahu diri dia yang sebenar, kami semua terkejut. Kami ingat dia alien jahat macam Adudu juga" tambah Ying pula

"Tapi Boboiboy nie mempertahankan Fang walaupun aku dan Ying marah kepada dia. Kalau Kapten Kaizo nak tahu, Boboiboy inilah paling rapat sekali dengan Fang" tambah pula dari Gopal

"Oh begitu kisah persahabatan korang semua. Jadi kamu Boboiboy yang sanggup terbang ke angkasa untuk dapatkan semula Pang. Aku kagum dengan persahabatan korang" Kaizo memberikan tepukan kepada mereka dan yang agak jarang sekali, Kaizo memberikan senyuman yang teramat manis sekali kepada mereka berlima

"Begitulah kisah dia orang" kata Probe yang tiba-tiba sahaja menangis. "Apa hal kau tiba-tiba menangis"

"Aku menangis sebab persahabatan dia orang lah Encik Bos. macam Encik Bos dan aku"

"Yelah, aku pun turut terharu juga" Lalu Adudu memeluk Probe begitu erat sekali. Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, Yaya dan Ying ketawa sahaja. "Pang, abang balik dulu. Kalau kamu nak bermain dengan kawan-kawan kamu, mainlah tapi jangan balik lewat" Kaizo meninggalkan mereka berlima sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya abang kau tidaklah seganas mana pun Fang. Ada juga lembutnya Kaizo tue" kata Ochobot. Memang benar kata Ochobot, Fang bangga dapat abang begitu walaupun selalu membuat Fang terasa jengkel dengan perangai abangnya. Fang tersenyum sorang-sorang sambil melihat abangnya yang sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah.

-TAMAT-

 **Maaf sebab sepatutnya hari nie Author sambung chapter 3 Sesuatu Yang Misteri**

 **Tapi di sebabkan idea nie yang keluar, jadi Author siapkan fanfic one-shot ini terdahulu**


	4. Bad Mood

Bad Mood

"Nama saya Panglima Pang, hobi saya suka kena lempang!" begitulah Fang menjadi bad mood selepas sahaja dia di ejek oleh Probe dan Adudu. "Pang, jangan marah Pang" Fang yang tidak tahan dengan ejekan yang dia diterima oleh mereka berdua, lalu dia menyerang Adudu dan Probe dengan Polar Bear Bayangnya

Fang berjalan sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya sampai ke rumahnya. Dia menghempas buka pintu rumahnya dan menjerit "INI SEMUA ABANG PUNYA PASAL! NAMA ADIK FANG LAH! BUKAN PANG!"

Kaizo yang sedang membelek-belek buku latihan matematik Fang yang tertinggal di atas meja ruang tamu, terkejut dengan jeritan marah dari Fang. "Dah tue, kamu sendiri yang tak reti nak sebut nama sendiri masa kau kecik-kecik dulu"

"Kenapa abang masih panggil Pang lagi"

"Sebab nama tue sesuai untuk kau, betul tak Pang" Kaizo duduk sahaja di sofa sambil membuka siaran tv. Fang menghentak-hentak kakinya ke tangga dan menjerit-jerit namanya dengan begitu marah sekali. "NAMA ADIK FANG LAH... FANG FANG FANG FANG FANG FANG FANG" dia ulang-ulang namanya sampai ke bilik dan terus menghempas tutup pintu biliknya. Kaizo hanya buat tak tahu sahaja.

Keesokannya, semakin teruk bad mood Fang kerana habis semua baju sekolah Fang menjadi warna biru. Kaizo telah mencampurkan baju birunya dengan baju sekolah Fang ke dalam washer machine. "AKU BENCI ABANG AKU!" itulah kata-kata Fang sebelum dia pergi ke sekolah dengan baju sekolahnya yang berwarna biru. Di sekolah ramai cikgu ingatkan dia pengawas sekolah, Fang terpaksa menolong cikgu-cikgu angkat barang. Cikgu Papa Zola siap puji Fang kerana telah menjadi pengawas sekolah. Yaya mahu menegur Fang, macam mana dia dapat jadi pengawas nak dekat-dekat akhir tahun nie, tetapi disebabkan Fang tengah mood tak baik, Yaya biarkan sahaja.

Bad mood Fang belum lagi berakhir, ramai pelajar-pelajar lain tidak berani mendekati dia. Mereka semua nampak aura-aura kegelapan Fang mengelilingi Fang, Gopal tidak berani untuk usik Fang hari ini. Boboiboy mahu menegur Fang tetapi Yaya dan Ying kata jangan, bagi masa Fang untuk redakan diri. Jadi Boboiboy biarkan sahaja Fang dengan bad moodnya.

Semasa waktu rehat, Fang hanya berehat di dalam kelas sambil memerhati di luar kelas. "Pang.. maksud abang, Fang" Fang menoleh ke pintu kelas dan terkejut melihat abangnya datang ke sekolah. Abang dia kadang-kadang ke sekolah untuk memberi bekalan makanan untuk adiknya tetapi semua yang dia bawak hanyalah sayur yang masih mentah lagi. Kalau abang dia datang, mesti ada pelajar-pelajar perempuan yang jatuh cinta dengan muka abangnya yang terlampau hensem tue.

"Abang nak minta maaf tentang baju kamu dan tentang nama kamu yang abang selalu panggil. Sebagai kemaafan dari abang, abang bawakan bekalan makanan untuk kamu. Kongsilah dengan kawan-kawan kamu" Kaizo meletakkan sebuah bekas makanan yang amat besar. Fang terkejut, apa abang dia bawakan untuk dia sampai bekas makanan sebesar meja dia. Kaizo pun keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan Fang.

Boboiboy yang nampak Kaizo keluar dari kelas 5 Jujur, terus berlari masuk ke dalam kelas. "Fang, kau dah ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy yang sedang menuju ke arah meja Fang. Fang membuka bekas makanan itu dan mendapati sandwich telur dan lobak merah di dalamnya.

"banyaknya abang aku buat" bad mood Fang mulai reda. "Aku ok aje Boboiboy, ambiklah satu" Fang mempelawa Boboiboy. Boboiboy mengambil satu sandwich, Fang juga mengambil satu sandwich

Mereka berdua memakan sandwich tersebut tetapi dua-dua buat muka tak sedap "Masinnya telur nie"

"Aduh abang aku nie, nampak sedap tapi masin sangat telur dia buat nie" Boboiboy meletak balik sandwich tersebut di dalam bekas makanan. "Maaf Boboiboy, biar aku habiskan sandwich masin nie semua" kata Fang yang rela hati untuk habiskan sandwich. Dia tahu abang dia berusaha untuk membuat sandwich ini sebagai tanda minta maaf, jadi dia kenalah terima dan habiskan semua sandwich tersebut, kalau tidak, abang dia pasti mengamuk

"Takpe ke Fang?"

"Takpe, terima kasih yea Boboiboy"

"Eh, kenapa kau perlu terima kasih dekat aku pula?"

"Sebab aku tahu tadi kau nak tegur aku masa aku tengah bad mood" lalu Fang tersenyum kepada Boboiboy. Boboiboy baru teringat sesuatu, dia mengeluarkan donut lobak merah dari pocketnya dan lalu berikan kepada Fang

"Aku beli tadi, aku nak bagi kau, nak ceriakan kau" Fang dengan begitu gembiranya, mengambil donut lobak merah tersebut dan makan dengan penuh gembira. Tapi kegembiraan tidak lama kerana dia terpaksa habiskan kesemua sandwich masin.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Abang! adik dah balik" Fang melempar beg sekolah ke sofa dan terus pergi ke dapur untuk minum air.

"Macam mana makanan yang abang buat tadi?" tanya Kaizo kepada adiknya. Fang senyum sahaja kepada abangnya. Fang membuka bekas makanan tersebut dan menunjukkan semua sandwich sudah habis di makan. "Bagus Pa-Fang" Kaizo masih lagi untuk sesuaikan diri memanggil adik dia Fang.

"Takpelah abang. Abang nak panggil adik Pang pun, Fang janji takkan marah lagi dekat abang"

"Bagus kalau macam tue, abang ada buat lagi untuk kau. Habiskan semua" Kaizo memberi lagi sandwich telur lobak merah kepada Fang "Lagi satu, abang ada beli biskut kawan kamu tue, khas untuk adik. Jangan tak habis, penat abang pergi beli tadi"

Fang melihat sandwich dan biskut Yaya, lalu hendak pengsan. Habis lah aku, esok mesti aku masuk hospital, fikir Fang. Demi abang dia, Fang terpaksa telan semua

"Dah, abang nak pergi mandi. Habiskan semua tue" Setelah abang dia keluar dari dapur, terus Fang pengsan.

TAMAT

 **Maaf sebab pendek sahaja**

 **Maaf kalau tak kelakar T_T**


	5. Kejutan

**Terima kasih kerana menyukai fanfic tentang kehidupan Fang dan Kaizo**

 **Fanfic ini khas untuk Fang dan Kaizo sahaja (kadang-kadang ada kawan-kawan Fang juga)**

 **Boboiboy Halilintar tidak dibenarkan keluar kerana Kapten Kaizo tak bagi, dia minta maaf banyak-banyak**

 **Author tak kisah kalau nak review dalam bahasa indonesia, malay or English :D**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Selamat membaca dan Enjoy!**

Kejutan

Macam mana dia boleh gagal dalam ujian matematik kali ini, fikir Fang sambil melihat markah ujiannya. Kalau abang dia tahu, dia mesti akan dikenakan denda. Fang menghela nafas dan menyimpan kertas ujian dia di dalam beg sekolah. Sebelum ini Fang pernah gagal ujian matematik tetapi tidak pula seteruk begini. Dia banyak sangat main ke kali ini?

Fang berjalan pulang ke rumah, dia menolak ajakan kawan-kawannya pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy cuba untuk menghiburkan hati Fang tetapi gagal. "Jumpa esok Boboiboy" kata Fang dengan nada yang sedih

"Fang, jangan sedih" Fang menghiraukan sahaja Boboiboy. Setelah sampai di rumah, Fang terus pergi ke biliknya. Dia tidak sedar bahawa abangnya tiada di rumah. Kaizo semenjak tadi lagi sudah keluar dari rumah untuk mencari resepi donut lobak merah. Kaizo sedar bahawa selama ini dia selalu buat adik dia sendiri merana. Jadi Kaizo ingin menembus kesalahan dia

Kaizo sekarang dalam perjalanan ke kedai Tok Aba, mungkin salah satu daripada kawan Fang ada resepi donut lobak merah. Apa nama kawan-kawan adik aku, fikir Kaizo

Sorang tue nama Boboiboy, yang badan besar tue, Mobal? Pogal? Gopal? senang cerita budak kuat makan

Yang pakai tudung pink tue, apa nama dia. Mimi? Yoyo? Yaya? Budak biskut?

Yang cina tue, Ming? Ling? Ying? dia tue cepat sangat bercakap

Itulah yang Kaizo sedang fikirkan. Dia sendiri tak pernah nak tanya adiknya apa nama mereka semua. Yang Kaizo tahu hanyalah Boboiboy sorang sahaja.

Setelah sampai di kedai Tok Aba, dia berasa lega sekali kerana adiknya tiada di situ. Boleh lah dia meminta resepi donut lobak merah tanpa di ketahui oleh adiknya. Dia ingin membuat kejutan untuk Fang. Dia tahu donut lobak merah adalah makanan kegemaran Fang.

"Kapten Kaizo buat apa dekat sini?" Tanya Boboiboy "Kalau Kapten Kaizo cari Fang, dia dah balik rumah"

"Aku ke sini bukan sebab adik aku, aku ingin meminta resepi donut lobak merah" kata Kaizo.

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying memandang satu sama lain kerana mereka semua tiada resepi donut lobak merah

"Maaf Kapten Kaizo, kami semua tiada resepi donut lobak merah" kata Yaya "Tapi kalau Kapten Kaizo nak resepi biskut dari saya boleh lah"

"Atok ada resepi donut lobak merah" lalu Tok Aba mencari-cari resepi donut lobak merah di dalam laci dan akhirnya jumpa resepi tersebut. "Ambiklah Kaizo, jangan lupa bagi kami semua rasa sekali"

"Terima kasih" Kaizo mengambil resepi tersebut dari Tok Aba. Dia baru hendak pulang tetapi dia berhenti seketika dan menoleh ke arah Yaya. "Apa nama kamu, Mimi? Yoyo? Aku nak resepi biskut kamu"

Terkejut Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying. Kapten Kaizo nak resepi biskut Yaya?! Dia nak bagi Fang masuk hospital ke? fikir Boboiboy. "Nama saya Yaya lah. Sekejap, biar saya cari resepi tue dalam beg sekolah"

"Wei, kau pergilah halang Kaizo dapatkan resepi biskut Yaya tue" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Kau gila ke Gopal. Tak pasal-pasal nanti Kaizo mengamuk pula" Boboiboy bisik balik ke Gopal

"Aiyooo.. korang nie, senang sahaja maaa.. kita tukar resepi biskut Yaya kepada resepi lain" Ying pula berbisik dengan mereka

"Ha ah lah. Ying, kau guna kuasa kau, dan gantikan resepi biskut Yaya" Ying setuju dengan Boboiboy. "Tapi sebelum tue, kita kena cari resepi biskut yang sedap" kata Boboiboy

"Hah! Jumpa pun. Ambik lah resepi biskut saya"

"Kuasa pelahankan masa" Ying cakap secara senyap-senyap dan terus menukar resepi biskut Yaya kepada resepi lain. Setelah Ying menukar resepi tersebut, masa bertukar menjadi seperti biasa

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo kepada Yaya "Tunggu sekejap, boleh tak aku meminjam salah sorang punya dapur"

"Haa.. guna sahaja atok punya dapur. Boboiboy, pergi bawa Kaizo ke rumah. Ochobot ada dekat rumah juga" kata Tok Aba "Korang pun boleh tolong Kaizo buatkan donut lobak merah"

Jadi mereka berlima terus ke rumah Boboiboy untuk membuat donut lobak merah dan juga biskut resepi lain

aaaaaaaaaaaa

Fang masih lagi di dalam biliknya. Dia melihat sekali lagi kertas markah ujian matematik. Dia tidak percaya dia boleh gagal dalam ujian matematik kali ini. Padahal dia boleh sahaja kalahkan Yaya dan Ying dalam kesemua ujian matematik tetapi disebabkan Yaya dan Ying tue tak bagi orang lain mengambil kedudukan no 1 dan no 2, jadi Fang terpaksa korbankan jawapan betul dia.

Fang semak balik semula kesemua soalan matematik. Dia jawap semua salah ke? Ternyata, semuanya jalan kerja matematik dia salah. "TIDAKKKK!" menjerit Fang

"Kali nie, aku akan berusaha lebih kuat lagi!" Dia mengambil kesemua buku latihan matematik dan terus menjawap semua soalan matematik.

"ALAMAK!" baru dia sedar, semua buku latihan matematik dia, semuanya sudah habis dijawap. "Aku kena beli buku latihan matematik yang baru" Fang menukar baju sekolahnya kepada baju yang biasa dia pakai dan terus ke kedai buku.

Sampai sahaja di kedai buku, Fang membelek-belek buku latihan matematik. "Tapi semua latihan matematik dekat sini, semuanya aku dah beli. Takde yang baru ke?" Fang membuat keputusan beli sahaja buku latihan matematik darjah 6!

Belajar matematik darjah 6 lagi awal lagi bagus. Dia pasti akan dapat no 1. Dengan begitu gembira sekali, dia mengambil kesemua latihan matematik darjah 6.

Kembali ke rumah Boboiboy. Kaizo dengan bantuan dari kawan-kawan Fang, dia telah berjaya membuat adunan donut dengan campuran lobak merah. Yaya masih lagi memotong lobak merah, katanya untuk membuat biskutnya. Padahal dia tidak tahu resepi dia telah ditukar.

"Sekarang kita goreng donut nie" kata Boboiboy. Kaizo mencapai senduk tersebut sebelum Boboiboy dapat memegangnya. "Biar aku yang buat" kata Kaizo

Lima minit kemudian, habis semua donut menjadi hitam. "Kenapa Kapten Kaizo biarkan donut-donut tue jadi hangus" tanya Yaya

"Kamu mempersoalkan aku" marah Kaizo kepada Yaya "Tak Kapten Kaizo, kita boleh buat sekali lagi donut-donut tersebut" Maka mereka buat lagi donut sampailah Kaizo tak bagi hitam donut tue

Akhirnya menjadi juga donut lobak merah, bagaimana rasanya, entahlah. Kaizo tidak bagi mereka merasa donut tersebut, biar adik dia sahaja akan merasa terdahulu

"Sekarang kita buat biskut kamu pula" Yaya dengan begitu gembira, lalu dia menolong Kaizo

"Takpe, biar aku yang buat sendiri. Korang semua boleh balik ke rumah" Kaizo mengarah Gopal, Yaya dan Ying balik ke rumah. Boboiboy pula naik ke biliknya bersama Ochobot

"Boboiboy, kau tak nak pergi tolong Kapten Kaizo ke?" tanya Ochobot "Ala, nanti kalau dia perlukan pertolongan, aku pergi lah tolong dia. Biarlah dia buat biskut tue khas untuk Fang. Selamat Ying dah tukar resepi Yaya tue, kalau tak, habis Fang nanti"

Kita kembali kepada Fang.

Fang dengan hati yang terhibur, mengangkat beg-beg plastik yang penuh dengan buku latihan matematik yang baru. Semasa dia dalam perjalanan pulang, dia terserempak dengan Yaya

"Hai Fang" kata Yaya yang asyik tersenyum

"Kau buat dekat sini?"

"Oh, aku tengah mencari bahan-bahan buat biskut untuk esok. Oh yea, abang kau ada kejutan khas untuk kau"

"Kejutan khas?"

"Yelah, kau jangan lupa balik awal, nanti abang kau cari pula" lalu Yaya meninggalkan Fang dan pergi mencari bahan-bahan untuk biskut dia

Kejutan khas? Kejutan apa tue? fikir Fang ,Kejutan latihan tempur ke? Tak mungkin tapi abang selalu bagi kejutan latihan tempur dia, fikir dia lagi

Kali nie jam kuasa dia pula berbunyi. "FANG!" Boboiboy yang muncul

"Kenapa? Ada apa Boboiboy?"

"Abang kau cari kau dekat rumah. Dia ada kejutan khas untuk kau"

"Kejutan apa? Bagitahu aku Boboiboy" merayu Fang

"Mana boleh, kau balik jelah rumah. Nanti kau akan tahu" terus Boboiboy menutup jam kuasanya. Fang berasa sungguh cuak sekali. Kejutan apa tue? Entah-entah abang dia ternampak markah ujian matematik dia yang gagal hari ini sebab dia tertinggal kertas ujian dia dekat atas meja

"TIDAKKKK!" Fang berlari sambil menjerit

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sudah 2 jam Kaizo menunggu kepulangan adik dia. Dia terus menghubungi Boboiboy "Mana adik aku si Pang?"

Eh, dia tak balik lagi" kata Boboiboy

"Belum, pergi cari dia cepat!"

"Ba-baik Kapten Kaizo" terus Boboiboy pergi mencari Fang

Kaizo yang tidak boleh duduk diam, lalu dia pun pergi mencari adiknya. Dari satu tempat ke satu tempat dia mencari tetapi tidak juga jumpa. Ke mana adik dia pergi? fikir Kaizo

Dia pergi ke markas kotak Adudu tetapi gagal juga, dia tiada di situ

Kaizo mencari Fang di rumah Gopal, dia juga tiada di situ. Sama juga di rumah Yaya dan Ying, Fang tiada di situ. Kaizo pergi ke rumah Boboiboy. Selalunya adik dia suka larikan diri ke rumah Boboiboy tetapi malangnya, dia tiada di situ

Kaizo putus asa dan balik ke rumah. Sampai sahaja di rumah, dia pergi ke bilik adiknya. Kaizo mulai risau jikalau ada orang jahat yang tangkap Fang. Tak mungkin, Fang pandai mempertahankan diri tetapi bagaimana jikalau orang itu meracuni Fang seperti Ratu Lily buat terhadap dia sebelum ini.

Kaizo ternampak sehelai kertas di atas meja Fang. Dia mengangkat kertas itu dan nampak markah ujian matematik. Fang gagal dalam ujian kali ini. Baru Kaizo paham kenapa Fang tidak mahu balik ke rumah, dia takut kena marah dengan abangnya.

Kaizo terus menghubungi Boboiboy sekali lagi "Boboiboy, kau dah jumpa adik aku?"

"Sudah Kapten Kaizo. Dia ada dekat sekolah"

"Pujuk dia balik ke rumah dan cakap aku takkan marah dia sebab gagal dalam ujian matematik" Lalu Boboiboy cuba memujuk Fang balik ke rumah dan akhirnya Boboiboy berjaya memujuk Fang

Kaizo memanggil kawan-kawan adiknya yang lain untuk memberi kejutan donut lobak merah kepada Fang.

10 minit mereka tunggu kepulangan Fang, akhirnya dia sampai dengan Boboiboy.

"Eh, kenapa korang ada dekat sini?"

"Kita orang ada dekat sini sebab abang kau yang suruh" kata Gopal

Kaizo keluar dari dapur sambil memegang sebuah dulang yang berisikan donut lobak merah. "Pang, abang dengan bantuan kawan-kawan kamu. Ada buat donut lobak merah khas untuk kamu"

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Fang terasa ingin menangis kerana ini pertama kali abang dia buat sesuatu luar jangkaan dia. "Abang buat ini semua untuk adik"

"Mestilah. Pang adik kesayangan abang" Fang terus memeluk abangnya begitu gembira sekali. Yaya dan Ying menangis tanda gembira melihat mereka

"Kau menangis juga ke Gopal?"

"Mana ada Boboiboy, mata aku masuk habuk sahaja" Gopal mengelap air matanya

"Eleh, cakap jelah kau menangis" kata Ochobot. Boboiboy tergelak sahaja

"Lagi satu, abang ada buat biskut kawan kamu. Apa nama dia? Mimi?" Kaizo memberi sebalang biskut kepada Fang. Habis lah aku, kalau aku kena telan semua biskut yaya, fikir Fang

"Jangan risau Fang, kita orang dah tukar resepi tue" bisik Boboiboy. Fang berasa sungguh lega, lalu dia membuka penutup balang tersebut dan mengambil satu biskut

"Sebelum itu, kamu perlu rasa dulu donut lobak merah nie" Kaizo memberi satu donut lobak merah kepada Fang

Fang yang tidak sabar untuk merasa donut tersebut, lalu dia mengambil dari tangan abangnya dan makan donut itu "ABANG! SEDAP ABANG BUAT!"

Kaizo berasa sungguh bangga dan memberi donut yang lain kepada kawan-kawan Fang untuk merasa juga.

Setelah selesai Fang makan donut tersebut, dia mengambil balik biskut tadi dan makan biskut tersebut. "ERKKKK!"

Semua terkejut melihat Fang pengsan di tengah-tengah ruang tamu "Kenapa dengan adik aku?" Kaizo cuba bangunkan Fang. "PANG!"

"Wei Ying, betul ke kau dah tukar resepi tadi?" bisik Gopal kepada Ying

"Aku dah tukar tapi tak tahu macam mana dia boleh pengsan"

"HAH! aku dah agak dah, korang yang tukar resepi aku kan. Jadi aku tukar balik ke resepi aku" marah Yaya kepada Ying dan Gopal

"Wei, wei.. baik korang lari sebelum Kapten Kaizo mengamuk" kata Boboiboy dan terus lari keluar bersama Ochobot. Ying dan Gopal turut ikut sama seperti Boboiboy, mereka cabut lari sambil menjerit "MAAFKAN KAMI KAPTEN KAIZO!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Pagi-pagi lagi Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying dikenakan hukuman oleh Kaizo. Mereka tidak faham kenapa mereka bertiga yang kena bukan Yaya yang sepatutnya kena hukuman tersebut

"Kapten Kaizo, kenapa kita orang kena hukuman?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kamu bertiga yang telah menukar resepi biskut kegemaran adik aku, jadi kamu bertiga dikenakan hukuman. Cepat buat senaman!"

"Cheh, adik dia yang pengsan, kita pula yang kena" kata Gopal

Fang dan Yaya duduk di kedai Tok Aba sambil melihat mereka bertiga bersenam dari pukul 7 tadi. Fang masih lagi tidak faham, macam mana boleh terjadi nie? Macam mana Yaya boleh terlepas daripada hukuman abang dia. Pelik pelik...

TAMAT

 **Kepada sesiapa yang tidak faham, jangan tanya author, tanya Kapten Kaizo**

 **Jangan risau, Fang tak selalu kena buli dengan abang dia :P**


	6. Video Game

**Haha! Siapa yang tengah tunggu chapter nie?, jawap cepat!**

 **Saksikan lah chapter terbaru daripada Author**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Terima kasih juga kerana memberi sokongan kepada fanfic ini**

 **Kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter nie, maaf yea :D**

Video Game

"Woi, woi.. kau ke sana lah sikit. Aku nak serang orang jahat tue"

"Mana boleh, itu aku yang punya. Kau serang ajelah yang dekat belakang tue"

"Isk, mana boleh.. kau jelah yang serang"

"Kau nie Fang, cakap jelah yang kau tak reti main video game"

"APA KAU CAKAP! aku reti lah"

"Eleh, baru pertama kali main, dah tunjuk belagak. Tengok aku nie, semenjak umur 5 tahun lagi, aku dah pandai main video game, Appa aku yang ajar, kau apa tahu"

"Isk korang nie, nak main video game atau nak bergaduh" kata Boboiboy yang dari tadi melihat Fang dan Gopal bergaduh sebab main video game. Semenjak awal pagi tadi lagi mereka asyik bermain video game di rumah Fang. Gopal yang bawak video gamenya dan ajak Boboiboy bermain di rumah Fang. Kalau main dekat rumah dia, mesti Appa dia marah sebab asyik main video game. Kalau dekat rumah Boboiboy pula, mesti kena marah juga dengan Tok Aba, jadi mereka main video game dekat rumah Fang, selamat sikit. Inilah pertama kalinya Fang bermain video game.

"APA YANG KAMU TENGAH BUAT NIE" Boboiboy, Gopal dan Fang terkejut kerana Kaizo muncul di belakang sofa yang mereka sedang duduk

"Adik tengah main video game dengan dia orang" kata Fang

"Video game? Hari tue kau dah gagal dalam ujian matematik, kau masih lagi nak bermain" Kaizo memandang adiknya

"Abang kata abang tak marah dengan adik gagal ujian matematik hari tue"

"Itu hari tue, ini hari nie. PERGI ULANG KALI!" Dengan segera Fang terus berhenti main video game. Gopal dan Boboiboy baru sahaja hendak mengemas video game Gopal tetapi Kaizo menghalang mereka

"Jangan kemas, aku nak tengok, apa seronok sangat dengan video game nie" Lalu Kaizo mengambil salah satu controller video game tersebut dan terus dia bermain. 5 minit menjadi 10 minit, 1 jam menjadi 2 jam. Kaizo masih belum lagi berhenti bermain

"Wei Fang, berapa lama abang kau nak main video game" kata Boboiboy yang sedang melihat Fang mengulangkaji matematik. "Entahlah, aku mana tahu"

"Dasyatnya Kapten Kaizo. Ini dah stage yang terakhir" kata Gopal yang dari tadi asyik melihat Kaizo bermain video game "Aku sendiri pun tak pernah sampai stage terakhir"

Setelah selesai Kaizo menang di stage terakhir, dia menyuruh Gopal pasang game yang lain pula. "Aduh, abang aku nie. Terus minat main video game" Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepala dia dekat buku latihan matematik. "Hehehe.. terbaik" kata Boboiboy

Hari sudah bertukar malam, Boboiboy dan Gopal sudah pulang ke rumah tetapi Kaizo masih lagi bermain dengan video game. Fang pula terpaksa masuk tidur sebab esok sekolah, dia sendiri pun tak tahu berlama lagi abang dia akan bermain video game.

aaaaaaaaaaaa

Keesokkan paginya, Fang ternampak sehelai nota khas untuk dia, daripada abangnya. Abang dia mengatakan bahawa dia telah kembali ke kapal angkasanya dan akan pulang ke bumi esok. Fang dengan begitu bahagianya, dia terus menjerit "YAHOOOO! AKU BEBAS HARI INI!"

Kegembiraan Fang tidak berhenti di situ sahaja, Gopal yang sampai lebih awal daripada Boboiboy, dia melihat kelas begitu berbeza sekali. "Betul ke apa yang aku nampak nie" Gopal mengosok-gosok matanya. "Selamat pagi Gopal" muncul Boboiboy

"Wei wei, cuba kau lihat kelas kita, nampak tak perbezaan" kata Gopal sambil menunjuk kelas mereka.

"Perbezaan? apa yang kau cuba cakap nie, aku tak fahamlah"

"Dey, kau tak nampak ke. Tingkap kelas kita dah ada langsir, meja kita semua dah kena balut dengan kertas lutsinar. Tengok dekat dinding, siap kena tampal dengan hiasan bercorak-corak lagi" Barulah Boboiboy perasan yang kelas mereka begitu indah dan bersih sekali

"Ala, ini mesti Ying dan Yaya yang buatkan"

"Bukan kita orang, orang lain yang buat semua tue" muncul pula Yaya dan Ying.

"Habis tue siapa yang buat?" tanya Boboiboy sambil masuk ke kelas 5 Jujur dan nampak Fang sedang tidur di mejanya. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Fang yang buat. Entah-entah dia terkena pistol emosi Y" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Tak mungkinlah" kata Boboiboy. Fang terjaga daripada tidurnya dan mengeliat dengan begitu gembira sekali. "Aku sungguh bahagia hari ini"

"Kan aku dah kata, Fang dah terkena pistol emosi Y" kata Gopal

"Woi, bila masa aku terkena pistol emosi Y. Aku hari nie gembira sebab abang aku takde hari nie"

"Patutlah kau bahagia semacam, sampai kelas kita orang pun jadi mangsa kau" kata Yaya

"Mestilah. Kalau tak, abang aku mesti kacau aku lagi" kata Fang. Dalam hati dia pula kata lain, Kalau tak, dia mesti pergi beli biskut Yaya dan paksa aku makan

"Yelah Fang, gembiralah kau. Esok-esok tension balik, yang jadi mangsa, mesti aku. Lepas tue lari ke rumah Boboiboy, takde tempat lain ke nak lari. Boboiboy, Boboiboy, Boboiboy, Boboiboy yang kau cari. Yang aku nie, tempat lepaskan kemarahan kau jelah. Lepas nie, kalau Boboiboy dah balik rumah ibu bapa dia, jangan cari aku. Pergilah ikut si Boboiboy tue. Mentang-mentanglah dia paling rapat dengan kau"

Lepas tue, faham-faham sendirilah. Gopal terus kena dengan harimau bayang Fang.

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Esok, lepas tamat sesi persekolahan, Fang pulang ke rumah. Dia tahu abang dia akan pulang ke bumi pada hari ini tapi bila, entahlah. Dia jalan begitu pelahan sekali, dia tahu lepas ini mesti kena kacau, kena buli, kena latihan tempur dia tue.. macam-macam lagi lah. Kebahagiaan Fang hanyalah sementara sahaja. Apa nak buat, dah nasib kau lah Labu.. eh silap, Fang (bukan Labu).

Fang membuka pintu rumahnya tapi bukan abang dia yang ada, Lahap yang muncul dekat ruang tamu. "Hah! sampai pun kau. Cepat, Kapten Kaizo sedang menunggu kau dekat kapal angkasa"

"Ka-kapal angkasa?" Aku dah kena balik ke? Tapi aku belum ucapkan selamat tinggal dekat dia orang, fikir Fang

Lalu Fang ikut sahaja Lahap tanpa banyak soal. Setelah Fang dan Lahap kembali ke kapal angkasa, Lahap membawa Fang ke tempat latihan tempur "Latihan tempur lagi"

"Ini bukan latihan tempur biasa, INI ADALAH LATIHAN TEMPUR VERSI VIDEO GAME! HAHAHAHAHA!" kata Kaizo secara tiba-tiba. Versi video game? apalah abang aku dah buat nie, fikir Fang sambil menepuk dahinya. Habislah aku, abang dah kembali ke tahap sadis dia yang dahulu tue, fikir Fang lagi

"Kau Pang akan bertarung dari stage pertama sampai ke stage yang ke seratus" kata Kaizo lagi

"stage pertama ke stage seratus?!" Abang aku dah gila rupanya, fikir Fang lagi.

"Ya, betul tue Pang. Kau kena selamatkan kawan-kawan yang ada dekat penjara kecik tue" kata Lahap sambil menunjukkan penjara kecil. Di dalam penjara tersebut terdapat Boboiboy dan Gopal. Aik, dia orang pun kena sekali?

"Jikalau kau kalah, kawan kau akan gantikan tempat kau dan kau pula akan di masukkan ke dalam penjara. Kalau ketiga-tiga kamu kalah, sampai esok kamu tidak boleh keluar daripada penjara kecik TUE" kata Kaizo dengan senyuman sadis dia tue.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" terus menjerit Boboiboy, Gopal dan Fang. Nasib korang lerr...

eh belum tamat lagi

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Esok, waktu sesi persekolahan sudah bermula. Yaya dan Ying yang baru sahaja sampai ke kelas dan nampak Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal kelihatan lesu, pucat dan penat. Mereka seperti tidak begitu bermaya sekali.

"Kenapa dengan korang nie?" tanya Yaya

"INI SEMUA SALAH GOPAL! Siapa suruh bawak video game dekat rumah aku" kata Fang dengan begitu marah.

"Apasal salah aku pula, salah abang kau lah. Yang abang kau gila sangat sampai buat latihan tempur versi video game buat apa" kata Gopal

"Salah kau juga. Yang kau pergi kalah dekat-dekat akhir stage siapa suruh. Tak sampai 2 minit, kau dah kalah. Kalau tak, boleh aje kita orang dapat lepaskan diri daripada penjara kecik tue"

"Wei Fang, ingat senang ke stage ke 97 tue. Susah sangat stage tue"

"Video game biasa ke, latihan tempur versi video game ke, bergaduh juga korang" kata Boboiboy yang sedang mengantuk sebab tidak dapat tidur dengan selesa dekat penjara kecik tue.

"Lorr... ini semua sebab video game ke. Hah, siapa suruh main video game lama-lama, kan dah kena dengan Kapten Kaizo" kata Yaya sambil mengelengkan kepala dekat dia orang

"Yolah, kalau nak main pun, main lah 30 minit aje" kata Ying. Nampaknya Gopal dan Fang masih lagi bergaduh sampai Boboiboy pun turut ikut sama bergaduh. Yaya dan Ying biarkan sahaja dia orang bergaduh, lagipun Yaya dah siap-siap tulis nama dia orang dekat buku denda dia.

Setelah habis sesi persekolahan, Fang rasa takut nak balik rumah sebab takut kena lagi dengan latihan tempur abang dia. Kalau dia pergi lari ke rumah Boboiboy pun, sama juga. Abang dia akan cari dia dekat sana nanti. Jadi dia terpaksa balik rumah dan hadapi apa sahaja yang akan berlaku seterusnya.

Ternyata, tekaan dia memang betul. Lahap telah mengambil dia dan mereka kembali ke kapal angkasa semula.

"Latihan tempur versi video game lagi ke, abang?" tanya Fang dalam nada ketakutan

"Betul tue Pang. Tapi hari ini versi game lain pula. Dari stage pertama ke stage seribu" kata Kaizo. Fang rasa macam nak pengsan pula. Dah semakin gila abang aku nie, seribu stage?! Nak bagi aku masuk hospital ke apa abang aku nie, fikir Fang

"Kali nie, kau akan bertarung seorang sahaja. Tiada kawan kamu untuk menggantikan tempat kau Pang. Kau perlu selamatkan kawan-kawan kau" Kaizo tunjuk ke arah Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang berada di dalam penjara besar (penjara kecik tak muat untuk 4 orang) "Kalau kau kalah, kau kena ulang balik semula ke stage pertama, PAHAM!" kata Kaizo lagi. Kesian Yaya dan Ying jadi mangsa juga. Habislah mereka bertiga esok, mesti kena belasah dengan Yaya dan Ying

Fang betul-betul rasa nak pengsan. "TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Siapa cakap main video game dekat rumah Fang lagi selamat, lagi teruk kena adalah.. hehe

TAMAT

 **Kapten Kaizo kata maaf sebab terlampau kejam sangat dekat adik dia**

 **Fang cakap - AKU BENCI ABANG AKU! (yelah Fang, dalam hati sayang)**

 **Walaupun Fang adalah watak kesayangan ku tapi Author suka sangat seksa dia (kejam sangat Author nie) hehehe**

 **Oh yea, maaf sebab hari ini tiada update untuk fanfic Sesuatu Yang Misteri sebab Author busy hari nie**

 **Tak sempat nak siapkan, yang sempat siap fanfic one-shot ini.. minta maaf yea T_T**


	7. Hilang Part I

**Hai Kawan-kawan! Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Terima kasih juga yang bagi cadangan, Author akan mempertimbangankan (kalau takde tue, jangan marah yea)**

 **Maaf kalau ada apa-apa kesilapan di dalam fic ini :D**

 **Selamat membaca dan ENJOY!**

Hilang Part I

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, hari yang di tunggu-tunggukan oleh Gopal. Gopal mengajak Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying menonton cerita hantu di rumahnya tetapi yang hadir cumalah Boboiboy dan Fang sahaja. Yaya menolak kerana dia tidak minat dengan cerita hantu, lagipun dia ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu. Ying pula terpaksa menjaga nenek dia yang tidak begitu sihat hari ini. Gopal tidak kisah sangat dengan ketiadaan Yaya dan Ying.

"Takde cerita lain ke nak tengok" kata Boboiboy. Gopal adalah peminat fanatik tentang cerita hantu tetapi dia sendiri yang takut dengan hantu. Dia tidak kisah kalau menonton cerita hantu kalau ada yang temankan, kalau tak, dia tak kan tengok sorang-sorang

"Ala Boboiboy, Appa aku baru sahaja beli movie nie. Aku dengar, movie nie seram sangat"

"Yelah Gopal, kau panggil kita orang sebab kau tak nak tengok sorang-sorangkan" Gopal tersengih sahaja. Boboiboy sebenarnya malas nak melayan cerita hantu waktu cuti hujung minggu macam nie. Tapi disebabkan Gopal adalah kawan terbaik dia (maaf Fang, Gopal pun kawan baik Boboiboy juga), maka Boboiboy melayankan sahaja dengan karenah dia.

"Bukan selalu pun. Tengok macam Fang tue, senyap aje. Mesti kau tak sabarkan, Fang"

"Siapa cakap aku datang sini nak tengok cerita hantu, aku datang sini sebab nak lari daripada abang aku dengan latihan tempur dia tue. Ini semua gara-gara kau" Fang masih lagi marah dengan Gopal tentang video game dia hari itu. Tangan dan kaki dia masih rasa lenguh lagi akibat daripada latihan tempur versi video game abang dia. Sepatutnya hari ini dia kena lagi dengan latihan tempur abang dia tue tetapi Fang mencari alasan untuk lari daripada latihan tempur tue. "Yelah, semuanya salah aku" Kata Gopal sambil masukkan DVD ke dalam dvd player.

"Janganlah gaduh lagi pasal hal tue, lagipun aku kagum dengan kau Fang. Kau dapat kalahkan kesemua stage, dari stage pertama sampai ke stage terakhir" kata Boboiboy.

"Yelah, tak kan nak aku suruh ulang balik ke stage pertama kalau aku kalah. Aku kenalah menang walaupun badan aku dah penuh dengan luka-luka. Dah lah tangan kanan aku hampir patah. Kaki aku tak berdaya nak lari dah masa tue" Fang merungut lagi tentang hal itu. "Itu pun selamat Yaya dan Ying tak belasah kita orang, dia orang tahu aku berusaha untuk keluarkan korang juga hari itu jugakan"

"Dah dah, movie dah nak start nie" kata Gopal dengan begitu teruja sekali sampai nak duduk dekat depan tv lagi. Boboiboy dan Fang hanya duduk di sofa. Lima jam sudah berlalu, Gopal masih lagi melayan cerita hantu yang lain pula. Appa dia pun turut join dia sekali. Anak dan bapak perangai pun sama sahaja

"Appa, kenapa hantu tue cekik dia" kata Gopal sambil mengigit jari

"Dey, kau tak nampak ke orang tue cuba nak bunuh hantu tue"

"Yelah, tapi seramlah tengok kuku dia tue. Sungguh menakutkan" lepas gigit jari, Gopal peluk bantal pula sambil menutup-nutup muka dia

1 jam kemudian, Gopal baru sahaja hendak pasang cerita hantu yang lain, dia sudah kena marah dengan Appa dia. "Hari sudah malam, kamu mahu tengok cerita hantu lagi. Kamu nampak rotan nie"

"Nampak Appa.. tapi nie movie paling terakhir saya nak tengok. Bagilah anakku ini menonton movie yang terakhir bersama rakan-rakannya" merayu Gopal sambil melutut di depan Appa dia. Appa dia tunjuk rotan depan muka Gopal

"Dey, kawan kamu sudah tidur lah. Dari movie pertama sampai movie yang terakhir kamu lihat tadi"

TIDUR?! Dasar tak guna punya kawan, marah Gopal sambil melihat dua rakannya, Boboiboy dan Fang, tertidur di atas sofa. Gopal berdiri depan dia orang dan menjerit dekat Boboiboy dan Fang

"WOI! BANGUNLAH!" terkejut Boboiboy dan Fang. "Hah! korang tidur yea"

"Eh, mana ada. Kita orang cuma... cuma rehatkan mata sahaja, kan Fang kan"

"Ha ah, kita orang rehatkan mata sahaja. Banyak sangat movie kita orang tengok tadi. Jadi, kami balik rumah dulu yea, lagipun hari dah malam" kata Fang sambil melihat luar tingkap.

"Hmmm... yelah, kita jumpa esok" Lalu Boboiboy dan Fang keluar dari rumah Gopal dengan rasa serba salah. Gopal pula terfikir sesuatu. "Korang tidur yea. hehehehe... "

"Macam mana kita orang boleh tertidur nie" tanya Boboiboy kepada Fang. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Mana aku tahu tapi movie tadi bukan seram sangat pun. Aku tak sangka pula dia boleh tengok movie sampai tak sedar kita orang dah tertidur"

"Biasalah Gopal tue, minat punya pasal. Kawan pun dia lupa" tergelak Boboiboy dan Fang

Nampaknya Fang sudah sampai ke jalan ke arah rumahnya, manakala Boboiboy ke arah lain, jadi mereka melambai dan ikut jalan masing-masing. Sampai sahaja di rumah, Fang nampak abangnya sudah tertidur di atas sofa, di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku cerita hantu. Hantu lagi, fikir Fang

"Hari tue video game, hari ini buku hantu pula dia baca. Jangan dia buat latihan tempur versi hantu sudah" Fang berdoa agar abang dia tidak membuat latihan tempur versi hantu. Dah tak larat Fang menjadi mangsa abang dia. Fang pun naik ke bilik dia dan terus tidur di katilnya.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"FANG! BANGUN! BANGUN!" Fang cuma untuk menutup kepalanya dengan bantal tetapi bantalnya berjaya ditarik oleh seseorang. Ini mesti abang aku kacau aku, fikir Fang

"ABANG NAK APA!" jerit Fang tapi bukan abang dia yang suruh dia bangun, Boboiboy yang suruh dia bangun. "Eh, apa kau buat dekat sini?" Tangan Fang mencari-cari cermin matanya di tepi katil dan akhirnya jumpa. Dia memakai cermin matanya dan melihat Boboiboy dalam keadaan cemas

"Fang, aku ada masalah. JAM KUASA AKU HILANG!"

"HILANG?!" Boboiboy angguk sahaja. Riak wajah dia begitu risau sekali. "Macam mana boleh hilang, kau letak mana malam semalam? Ochobot kata apa?"

"Aku mana pernah buka jam kuasa aku. Pagi tadi aku tengok dekat tangan aku, terus takde. Ochobot pun takde dekat rumah, aku pergi ke kedai Tok Aba, Tok Aba kata Ochobot dah keluar rumah awal pagi lagi"

"Lain pula macam mana? Jam kuasa dia orang pun hilang juga ke?"

"Yang lain aku tak tahu sebab aku pergi rumah dia orang tadi tapi semuanya takde dekat rumah. Lepas tue aku cepat-cepat datang sini, mujurlah kau ada dekat rumah" Fang mula periksa tangan kiri dia dan dapati jam kuasa dia juga pun hilang. Fang menunjuk tangan kirinya kepada Boboiboy, dua-dua buat muka panik. "Macam mana nie Fang, jam kuasa kau pun hilang juga"

"Hanya satu cara sahaja"

"Apa dia Fang"

"Kita kena bagitahu abang aku tentang hal ini"

"Wei, kau gila ke Fang. Kalau abang kau tahu, mengamuk dia nanti. Dah lah jam kuasa kita kena rampas dulu, kau juga yang rampas jam kuasa kita orang"

"Dah tue, aku juga yang rampas balik jam kuasa korang. Bukan setakat jam kuasa korang sahaja, jam kuasa aku pun dia pergi ambik sekali. Kalau korang tak terbang ke angkasa, tak mungkin aku ambik balik jam kuasa korang tapi disebabkan kau sanggup pergi selamatkan aku, aku sanggup rampas balik jam kuasa kita orang walaupun aku tahu akan kena hukuman dengan abang aku"

"Mestilah kena kejar abang kau, nak dapatkan kau semula. Lagipun aku mana tahu dia tue abang kau. Kau sendiri yang lupa nak bagitahu. Dia dah amanahkan kita orang jaga jam kuasa nie elok-elok"

"Habis tue, tak payah bagitahu dia"

"Kau sendiri tahukan, abang kau tue GI-" Pintu bilik Fang tiba-tiba terbuka luas dan lalu masuk Kaizo

"PAGI-PAGI LAGI KAMU DAH BERGADUH! APA ALASAN KAU!"

"Maafkan kami abang" kata Boboiboy dan Fang. Fang memandang ke arah Boboiboy "Abang?"

"Eh silap, maaf Kapten Kaizo" tersengih Boboiboy dekat Fang. Kaizo merenung muka mereka sehinggalah Fang terpaksa mengaku kalah dan bagitahu perkara yang sebenarnya

"Sebenarnya abang. Ja-jam ku-kuasa kita orang hi.. hi-"

"Kenapa dengan jam kuasa korang?" kata kaizo dengan nada yang agak menakutkan

"Jam kuasa kita orang hilang" Fang terus memandang ke lantai, sama juga seperti Boboiboy. Dua-dua tidak mahu melihat kemarahan Kaizo tetapi mereka hanya kedengaran gelakan dari Kaizo sahaja.

"Hilang yea.. ambik surat nie" Kaizo memberi surat tersebut kepada Fang. Kelihatan surat itu ada tertulis nama Fang dan Boboiboy tetapi siapa yang bagi? "Surat dari siapa abang?"

"Apa abang pedulik daripada siapa surat tue. Jikalau kau tak jumpa jam kuasa kau, aku akan menghukum kamu berdua" Lalu Kaizo keluar dari bilik Fang sambil tergelak. Boboiboy dan Fang rasa seram sejuk melihat perangai pelik Kaizo. Dia seperti tahu sesuatu yang mereka tidak tahu.

"Fang, bukalah surat tue cepat" Fang pun membuka surat tersebut. Surat tersebut bukannya di tulis tetapi di tampalnya dengan huruf-huruf "Jika korang nak jam kuasa korang balik, datang ke sekolah pada tepat pukul 12 malam nanti"

"Pukul 12? Dekat sekolah? Siapa punya angkara nie" tertanya-tanya Boboiboy. Tak kan Adudu pula, tak mungkinlah. Kalau dia dah ada jam kuasa kita orang, tentu dia pergi menyerang, fikir Fang

"Boboiboy, kita kena cari yang lain. Mungkin dia orang dapat bantu kita orang malam nanti"

"Ok, jom kita cari dia orang. Mungkin dia orang dah ada dekat kedai Tok Aba"

"Kejap, bagi aku mandi dulu" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya sebab dia sendiri terlupa yang Fang belum mandi lagi.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Boboiboy dan Fang tergegas-gegas berlari ke kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Apa yang mereka jumpai, bukanlah Ochobot, Gopal, Yaya atau Ying tetapi Cikgu Papa Zola, cikgu matematik mereka. "Hah, datang dah anak murid kebenaran. Pagi-pagi lagi kamu berdua dah pergi berjogging. Cikgu bangga dengan kamu berdua"

"Cikgu nie, kami bukannya pergi berjogging" kata Boboiboy

"Habis tue, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"

"Kami tengah cari kawan-kawan kita orang. Cikgu ada tak nampak Ochobot, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying?" tanya Boboiboy. Cikgu Papa Zola mula berkerut dahi. "Hmmmm..." Cikgu Papa Zola sedang memikirkan sesuatu "Cikgu tahu dekat mana dia orang berada"

"DEKAT MANA CIKGU" menjerit Boboiboy dan Fang dengan begitu terdesak sekali. "Isk, kamu berdua nie. Yang korang dalam keadaa tergesa-gesa nie kenapa?" Tok Aba marah dia orang sebab tak boleh nak sabar.

"Maaf atok, kita orang ada masalah sekarang nie sebab tue kita orang kena cari dia orang dengan cepat" kata Boboiboy

"Masalah? Masalah apakah itu wahai anak murid kebenaran"

"Masalah jam kuasa kita orang hilang, Cikgu Papa" Cikgu Papa Zola dan Tok Aba terkejut. "Macam mana jam kuasa kamu boleh hilang?" tanya Cikgu Papa Zola

"Dah lah Boboiboy, kita kena cepat" Fang menarik tangan Boboiboy dan mengheret dia jauh daripada kedai Tok Aba "Karang lagi panjang ceritanya, kita cari dia orang sendiri ajelah Boboiboy"

"Tapi.. tapi Cikgu Papa kan tahu dia orang dekat mana"

"Betul kata kawan kamu tue Fang! Mari ikut cikgu, akan cikgu tunjukkan jalan kebenaran" Mereka pun terpaksa mengikut Cikgu Papa Zola sehingga mereka sampai di lorong Pak Senin Koboi. "Aik cikgu, betul ke cikgu nampak dia orang dekat sini tadi?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Wei Boboiboy, cikgu dah hilang lah, tadi dia ada belakang dekat kita. Lepas tue terus hilang" Boboiboy sudah semakin risau. Apa yang terjadi nie? fikir Boboiboy

Tiba-tiba muncul Abang Fang, Kaizo. "Dah jumpa jam kuasa kamu?"

"Belum abang. Kami tengah cari kawan-kawan adik yang lain. Abang ada tak nampak dia orang?" tanya Fang. Abang dia tergelak lagi. "hehehehe... apa nama kawan kamu tue, abang dah lupa"

"Yang badan besar tue Gopal, Yang biskut tue Yaya dan yang cakap cepat sangat tue Ying. Kenapa abang? Abang ada tak nampak dia orang?" tanya Fang lagi. Apasal abang aku pelik sangat hari ini? fikir Fang

"Abang ada nampak dia orang dekat taman permainan.. satu lagi, ada surat untuk kamu berdua" Fang mengambil surat tersebut. "Surat lagi?" Boboiboy dan Fang. Mereka cepat-cepat membuka surat tersebut sehingga terkoyak surat itu. "Fang! Kan dah terkoyak"

"Bila masa pula aku yang koyakkan, tangan kau pegang"

"Jangan nak salahkan aku pulak. Tangan kau pun pegang surat tue juga"

"Habis tue, siapa yang koyak kan"

"Mesti kau!" Boboiboy dan Fang tenung mata masing-masing, sorang pun tak nak mengalah sehinggalah Kaizo mengambil surat itu semula "EH" baru mereka sedar surat itu telah diambil oleh Kaizo

"Sampai besok kamu tak kan jumpa jam kuasa kalau asyik bergaduh sahaja. Biar aku yang bacakan surat ini" Kaizo melihat surat yang sudah terkoyak itu. "Ke mana, dari mana, selalu bersiram, gelak ketawa di Kokotiam"

"Aik, surat tue suruh kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba balik" kata Boboiboy

"Bukan kita dah pergi ke sana tadi. Macam mana Boboiboy, abang aku kata dia nampak dia orang dekat taman permainan. Surat nie pula macam suruh kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba"

"Hah! Kita berpecah! BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!"

"WOI! kau nak berpecah macam mana, kuasa pun takde" Boboiboy baru teringat yang jam kuasa dia takde, dia tersengih dekat Fang sambil garu-garu kepala. "Hehehehe.. lupa pulak aku. Eh, abang kau hilang lak, macam cikgu Papa Zola"

"Ha ah lah, macam nie jelah. Kau pergi taman permainan, aku pergi kedai Tok Aba" dua-dua setuju dan lalu berpecah ke destasi mereka. "WOI! JUMPA BALIK DEKAT RUMAH AKU" menjerit Fang dekat Boboiboy

"OK! JUMPA DI SANA!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Di taman permainan Pulau Rintis terdapat ramai kanak-kanak yang sedang bersuka ria, bermain bersama-sama dengan rakan-rakan mereka. Boboiboy yang sudah sampai di situ, mencari-cari kawan dia iaitu Ochobot, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tetapi kelihatan mereka tiada di situ

"Kapten Kaizo main-main dengan kita orang ke? Tadi cikgu Papa bawak kita orang dekat Lorong Pak Senin Koboi, pas tue Kapten Kaizo kata dia orang ada dekat sini. Tapi takde pun dia orang" Boboiboy duduk di bangku taman permainan kerana penat berlari. Dia mahu menghubungi Fang tetapi jam kuasanya tiada.

Iwan pula muncul dengan sepucuk surat. "Surat lagi" kata Boboiboy. Iwan mengangguk sahaja

"Iwan, siapa yang bagi surat nie?" Iwan gelengkan kepala dan terus lari dari situ. Boboiboy rasa pencarian kawan dia orang nie sungguh menyeksakan dan sungguh misteri sekali. Lebih-lebih lagi surat yang dia asyik terima dari pagi tadi. Boboiboy membuka surat tersebut "Pukul 12 milik hantu, kita berjumpa pukul 8 kalau macam tu, jangan lupa dekat sekolah, kau akan jumpa jam kuasa kaulah"

"Aik, dia suruh jumpa pukul 8 pulak" sabar jelah Boboiboy. Dia terus bangun dan pergi ke rumah Fang.

Fang pula sudah sampai di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Kelihatan abang dia ada di sana bersama dengan Tok Aba. "Abang! abang ke yang tulis surat tue"

"Tiada masa aku nak tulis surat untuk kamu" kata Kaizo sambil menikmati Hot Chocolate Special

"Abang jangan lah main-main dengan adik!"

"Buang masa abang aje nak main-main dengan kau. Kalau kau tak dapat jumpa jam kuasa kau, biar abang ikut kau cari jam kuasa tue" Kaizo membayar Hot Chocolate Special dekat Tok Aba dan lalu beredar dari situ bersama adiknya. "Sebelum tue, adik kena jumpa Boboiboy dekat rumah"

"hmm... yelah" Mereka terus ke rumah mereka dan jumpa Boboiboy sedang duduk di tangga depan rumah mereka.

"Macam mana Boboiboy? dia orang takde dekat situ ke?" Boboiboy gelengkan kepala sahaja dan lalu menunjukkan surat yang dia terima dari Iwan tadi. Fang membaca surat tersebut.

"Boleh pulak dia tukar waktu" Fang menepuk dahi. Kaizo juga membaca surat tersebut. "Sudah, kita jangan buang masa. Terus ke sekolah kamu"

"Tapi abang, sekarang baru pukul 3. Belum pukul 8 lagi"

"Wei Fang, ikut jelah cakap abang kau sebelum dia mengamuk" bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang. Betul juga cakap Boboiboy, tak pasal-pasal nanti abang aku mengamuk, fikir Fang

Lalu dia mengikut sahaja kata abang dia. Mereka bertiga terus ke Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. "Kalau kita sampai awal pun, apa akan kita jumpa nanti? bisik Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Entahlah Fang, aku pun tak tahu. Mungkin orang ya-" tiba-tiba sahaja Fang menutup mulut Boboiboy. Fang terfikirkan sesuatu. "Boboiboy, aku rasakan.. ini mesti kerja si Gopal tue"

"Gopal? kenapa pula?" Fang menolak bahu belakang Boboiboy, menyuruh dia sorok di belakang pokok. Fang melihat abang dia masih lagi berjalan. "Syhh.. sebab aku rasa dia mesti nak balas dendam dekat kita pasal semalam. Mesti dia yang rancang semua nie, mesti abang aku terlibat sama dalam rancangan Gopal"

Bila difikirkan semula, dari pagi tadi dia orang masih lagi tak jumpa pun Gopal. Ochobot, Yaya dan Ying pun takde juga, lepas tue Kaizo pun berkelakuan pelik. Cikgu Papa Zola pun sama gak, hantar dia orang dekat Lorong Pak Senin Koboi, terus hilang. Pas tue asyik dapat surat "Ha ahlah, betul juga cakap kau. Terbaiklah kau Fang. Kau memang hebat!"

"Sudah tentu" kata Fang dengan begitu bangga sekali. Lalu dia bersambung lagi "Apa kata kita kenakan balik dekat dia orang, mesti dia orang yang ambik jam kuasa kita orang" Dua-dua buat muka nakal. Hehehehe...

"APA YANG KAMU BERDUA SEDANG BERBISIK!" muncul Kaizo

"Takde apa-apa Kapten Kaizo" kata mereka serentak. Kali ini Boboiboy pula yang memandang Fang "bukan kau selalu panggil abang ke dekat sini?"

"Maaf ABANG!" cepat-cepat Fang betulkan. "Abang, sebelum tue, kami nak pergi makan dulu boleh?"

"Makan?"

"Ha ah, kami dah lapar. Dari pagi tadi lagi kami tak makan lagi" Kaizo melihat mereka berdua dan bersetuju sahaja. "Yelah, lepas makan.. kita cari jam kuasa kamu berdua. Ingat, kalau tak jumpa, aku akan menghukum korang!" Boboiboy dan Fang rasa hendak mengigil apabila mendengar amaran daripada Kaizo.

"Fang, kau ada idea ke?" Boboiboy bisik kepada Fang secara senyap-senyap, takut nanti Kaizo dengar pula. "Ikut jelah" bisik Fang balik. Lalu mereka pusing balik ke rumah Fang. Sampai sahaja di rumah, Fang menarik tangan Boboiboy terus masuk ke dapur. Kaizo pula duduk di sofa dan sambung balik baca buku cerita hantu.

"Wei, apasal kau tarik tangan aku?"

"Senyaplah, aku ada rancangan untuk bagi abang aku tak ikut kita orang" Lalu Fang mencari sesuatu di poketnya dan dia keluarkan sebotol kecil, di dalamnya terdapat sejenis cecair yang berwarna biru.

"WOI, KO NAK RA-" Fang menutup mulut Boboiboy "syhhhh!"

"Apa yang korang bisingkan tue"

"TAKDE APA ABANG!" kata mereka serentak, kali ini Fang pula memandang Boboiboy "Abang? Kau cemburu dengan aku ke?"

"Hehehe..." tersengih Boboiboy "Hah! apa kau nak buat dengan benda tue, kau nak racun abang kau sendiri ke?"

"Isk, bukanlah. Ini adalah ubat untuk bagi dia tidur selama 4 jam! Sekarang dah pukul 4, jadi kita ada masa"

"Mana kau dapat ubat tue?"

"Aku dapat dari Adudu lah. Aku paksa dia buat sebab aku selalu tension dengan abang aku tue. Jadi ubat nie boleh buatkan dia tidur untuk 4 jam sahaja" tergelak Fang sorang-sorang sambil membuat muka yang menakutkan.

"Kau nie Fang, tak baik buat macam tue dekat abang kau. Tapi ada gunanya ubat nie tapi kau memang tak patut"

"Suka hati aku lah! Kau tak faham apa yang aku lalui tiap-tiap hari. Asyik-asyik dengan latihan tempur dia tue. Lepas tue tuduh aku suka sangat dekat biskut Yaya sampai dia suruh aku habiskan semua!"

"Yelah Fang, aku buat-buat faham jelah tapi siapa suruh kenakan abang kau dengan biskut Yaya, kan dah terkena balik"

"KORANG NIE TAK HABIS-HABIS LAGI NAK BERGADUH KE" muncul Kaizo lagi sekali.

"tak tak, kita orang tak gaduh. Kita orang cuma nak berbincang nak makan apa. Betul tak Fang" kata Boboiboy sambil memijak kasut Fang. Fang terasa hendak menjerit tetapi dia balas balik dengan menendang kaki Boboiboy. Boboiboy menahan sahaja kesakitan

"Ha ah, kita orang tak tahu nak makan apa" Fang tersengih.

"Itu pun korang tak boleh nak berbincang. Cepat! Korang nak dapatkan balik jam kuasa atau pun tidak"

"MESTILAH NAK!" kata Boboiboy dan Fang. Kaizo meninggalkan mereka berdua dan sambung balik buku cerita hantu. Fang terus mengambil satu gelas dan menuang air kosong ke dalamnya, lepas itu mencampur dengan cecair biru tadi tue. "Ok, kau tunggu sini. Biar aku bagi air nie dekat abang aku"

Boboiboy rasa serba salah tapi ini semua untuk kebaikan mereka berdua. Kebaikan apanya, ini semua Fang punya idea. Boboiboy melihat sahaja dari dapur dan dia berharap rancangan mereka berjaya

"Abang, nah air.. abang mesti hauskan" Kaizo lalu mengambil gelas tersebut. "Terima kasih" kata Kaizo dan dia minum air tersebut. Fang berjalan seperti biasa supaya abang dia tidak syak apa-apa. Dalam 2 minit begitu, terus Kaizo tertidur di atas sofa

"YESS!" Fang memberi high-5 kepada Boboiboy. Sekarang mereka perlu bergerak dalam pukul 7 dan terus ke sekolah mereka.

"Ingat, dia orang nak kenakan kita. Kita kenakan dia orang balik" Boboiboy mengangguk sahaja

to be continued in Part II

 **apakah yang akan terjadi nanti.. hehehe**

 **siapa yang terkena siapa nanti**

 **saje nak bagi korang suspend**


	8. Hilang Part II

**Hai Kawan-kawan, terima kasih kepada yang memberi review!**

 **Siapa yang tak sabar untuk Part II?**

 **Haha! Selamat membaca dan ENJOY!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap :D**

Hilang Part II

"Ok, mari kita check senarai barang yang kita perlu bawa" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat barang-barang yang di atas meja dapur

"2 pistol air" Fang mengangkat dua pistol air yang kecik. Sebelum itu mereka sempat lagi bergaduh sebab Fang nak bawak pistol air yang besar tetapi Boboiboy nak bawak pistol air yang kecik. Akhirnya Boboiboy yang menang.

"Cermin" Fang mengangkat cermin kecil. Itu Fang yang cadangkan.

"6 belon air" Itu pun dia orang bergaduh lagi sebab berapa banyak nak bawak sampailah mereka bersetuju, sorang bawak 3 belon. Belon-belon tersebut diletakkan ke dalam dua buah plastik berasingan.

"Semua sudah lengkap. Sekarang tiba masanya untuk kenakan dia orang" ketawa Fang sorang-sorang. "Tapi ingat, dia orang ada kuasa, kemungkinan besar mereka akan menggunakan kuasa mereka"

"Tak mungkin lah Fang, kuasa kita bukan untuk mempermainkan orang. Kuasa kita untuk melindungi bumi"

"Yelah Boboiboy tapi apa-apa pun, kita kena bersedia"

Tepat pukul 7, Boboiboy dan Fang mengumpul barang mereka dan bersiap untuk bergerak ke sekolah. Kaizo masih lagi tidur di sofa. Fang siap menyelimutkan abangnya sebab dia tahu dia buat salah dekat abang, dia yang buatkan abang dia tidur. "Maafkan adik, abang"

Mereka keluar dari rumah dan terus ke sekolah. Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, mereka tidak banyak cakap. Apa yang dia orang fikirkan, entahlah tapi yang pasti, mereka bersedia untuk tumpaskan rancangan Gopal. Pistol air kecil mereka di poket masing-masing, rasa seperti polis pulak. Sorang pegang satu plastik yang berisikan belon air dan Fang menyimpan cermin di dalam poketnya.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, mereka tiba-tiba rasa seram sejuk pula. "Wei Fang, kau jalanlah dulu"

"Apasal pulak, kau lah dulu. Kau kan lagi berani daripada aku" Lalu Fang menolak Boboiboy ke hadapan

"Eh, aku pulak. Kau lah yang jalan dulu, bukan kau ke yang lagi berani daripada aku" Boboiboy pula yang menolak Fang ke depan

"Mana ada, kau lah yang jalan dulu! Bukan kau ke yang masuk rumah hantu aku dulu tue ke, kau sendiri yang suruh hantu keluar, kan"

"Itu sebab aku nak takutkan Gopal lagipun hantu mana ada wujud, tapi kau kan lagi berani sebab kau sorang sahaja yang berani makan biskut Yaya"

"Itu sebab abang aku yang suruh paksa aku makan! Tiap-tiap hari dia pergi beli biskut Yaya. Macam mana aku tak pengsan setiap hari. Jangan nak masuk kan biskut Yaya dalam hal ini pula"

"Yelah yelah, daripada kita bergaduh aje, jom kita masuk sama-sama" Boboiboy dan Fang masuk ke kawasan sekolah dan menuju terus ke bangunan sekolah mereka. Sekolah mereka kelihatan gelap sekali, tiada cahaya lampu yang ada, tiada bunyi, hanya sunyi dan kegelapan sahaja. "Wei Fang, kau jalan lah dulu, kau kan dulu selalu duduk dekat rumah hantu kau yang takde elektrik tue. Biar aku ikut kau dekat belakang"

"Cheh, penakut juga kau rupanya. Nasib baik aku bawak lampu suluh" Dia mengeluarkan lampu suluh dan menyuluh laluan mereka. Mereka berjalan begitu senyap sekali, kadang-kadang mereka terasa seperti terdengar sesuatu tetapi itu hanyalah mainan perasaan mereka sahaja

Ching Ching Ching

Mereka berhenti seketika, ada bunyi loceng datang dari arah depan. Fang menyuluh ke arah depan tetapi tiada siapa di hadapan mereka, yang ada hanyalah pasu bunga. Fang menyuluh ke belakang pula, sama juga. Tiada siapa di belakang mereka.

"Jangan jangan, hantu loceng" bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang

"Mana ada hantu loceng. Ini mesti dia tengah nak kenakan kita" kata Fang. Tanan kiri Fang sudah bersiap sedia dengan pistol airnya. Mereka teruskan lagi berjalan. "Kau rasa jam kuasa kita ada dekat mana?"

"Mana aku tahu Fang. Entah-entah ada dekat dia orang" kata Boboiboy yang sedang memegang bahu Fang. "Syhhh" Fang menyuruh Boboiboy diam. Fang membuka salah satu pintu kelas dan menyuluh ke dalam kelas tersebut.

"HUARGHHHHHHH! keluarlah seekor hantu

"Apalah lah Ochobot nie, tak takut pun" kata Fang

"Aik, macam mana korang boleh tahu ini aku" Lalu Ochobot membuka kain putihnya, robot kuning kesayangan Boboiboy

"Dah tue, kau yang boleh terbang dan takde kaki dekat Pulau Rintis nie" kata Boboiboy. Ochobot tergelak sahaja kerana malu. "Jadi memang betul lah ini semua rancangan si Gopal tue?" tanya Fang kepada Ochobot

"Mana boleh bagitahu, nanti tak seronoklah nanti" Lalu Ochobot di belasah oleh Fang dan Boboiboy "Belasahlah aku lagi, aku tak kan bagitahu juga" Lalu Ochobot kena ikat dekat kerusi

"Jom Fang, kita tinggalkan Ochobot dekat sini"

"Janganlah tinggalkan aku. Bagilah aku ikut sekali. Yelah yelah, ini semua rancangan Gopal" merayu Ochobot kepada mereka. Akhirnya Ochobot dilepaskan. Ochobot mengikut mereka dari satu kelas ke satu kelas.

"Ochobot, mana Gopal?" Ochobot tidak menjawap "Ochobot?"

Fang menyuluh ke belakang ke depan, ke kiri dan ke kanan dan dapati Ochobot tiada dengan mereka. "Ochobot hilanglah" kata Fang. Tiba-tiba sahaja mereka terdengar bunyi loceng itu lagi. Kali ini bunyi loceng itu berada di belakang mereka. Bukan setakat bunyi loceng sahaja, mereka juga terdengar bunyi tapak kaki sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Syhhhh" kata Fang kepada Boboiboy. Tangan kanan Boboiboy bersiap sedia untuk mengambil salah satu belon air, Fang pelahan-lahan menyuluh ke arah belakang mereka dan mereka menjerit sekuat hati. Boboiboy tidak sempat untuk mengambil belon air kerana dia sudah lari dahulu. Fang juga berlari mengikut Boboiboy.

Tak tahu arah mana mereka berlari dan akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di depan pintu perpuskataan. "Apa benda tadi tue" tanya Boboiboy dalam kepenatan.

"Mana.. aku.. tahu. Aku tak perasan muka dia sebab kau dah menjerit dulu" Fang duduk bersandar di pintu perpuskataan. "Kau rasa Gopal ke tadi tue?"

"Hmm.. aku rasa bukan Gopal sebab orang tadi tue lebih tinggi daripada Gopal"

Mereka terdengar lagi bunyi loceng tadi, Boboiboy dan Fang memandang satu sama lain, muka masing-masing sudah menjadi putih kerana ketakutan. Fang bangun dan membuka pintu perpuskataan, ternyata bilik itu tidak berkunci.

Mereka masuk ke dalam dan menyorok diri mereka buat sementara waktu. Boboiboy dan Fang sorok di antara rak-rak buku. "Wei, tadi kata kita nak kenakan balik dekat dia orang tapi ini dah macam dia orang kenakan kita"

"Ala, baru awal lagi Boboiboy. Nanti kita kenakan lah dia orang"

"Yelah tue Fang. Ini semua idea kau"

"Habis tue, kalau bukan idea aku, kita kena pergi ke sini juga kan"

"Betul juga cakap kau Fang tapi macam mana sekarang. Kita tak tahu Gopal dekat mana. Ochobobot pun dah hilang" Mereka berdua terus menjadi diam kerana kedengaran bunyi loceng di luar bilik perpuskataan. Fang dan Boboiboy merangkak dan terus menyorok di bawah meja. Bunyi loceng itu berhenti seketika dan pintu perpuskataan terbuka secara pelahan-lahan. Orang itu tidak masuk ke dalam dan terus menutup pintu perpuskataan.

"Apa kata kita serang aje orang tue dari belakang" kata Fang dengan cadangan dia

"Kau rasa, itu Gopal ke?"

"Aku tak pasti Boboiboy"

Fang merangkak ke arah pintu perpuskataan, dia membuka secara pelahan-lahan dan menjenguk keadaan di luar. Kelihatan tiada siapa di luar. Fang memanggil Boboiboy dan Boboiboy merangkak ke arah Fang.

Boboiboy dan Fang keluar dari perpuskataan tersebut.

"HAH! JUMPA PUN KORANG!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" dua-dua menjerit dan lintang-pukang mereka berlari. Mereka tidak sedar bahawa Ochobot yang terkejutkan mereka tadi. Mereka berhenti berlari dan sampai salah satu bilik darjah. "Aku tak larat nak berlari dah" kata Fang.

"syhhh" Boboiboy pula yang suruh Fang senyap. Dia membuka pintu bilik darjah itu dan ternampak Gopal sedang bersiap-siap untuk menakutkan mereka berdua. "HAH! memang kau punya idealah nie" Boboiboy mengambil belon airnya dan lalu baling ke arah Gopal

"TUKARAN MAKANAN!" lalu belon air itu bertukar menjadi cekodok. "Aku baru nak takutkan korang"

"Tak payah nak takutkan kita orang dah Gopal. Mana jam kuasa kita orang?" kata Fang yang sedang mengacukan pistol airnya ke arah Gopal "Baik kau cakap kalau kau nak selamat" kata Fang lagi

"Alah, kau bukannya ada kuasa pun. Tak takut pun" Gopal menjelir lidah dekat Fang. Fang berasa sungguh geram sekali dan lalu dia menembak pistol airnya. "Dey, janganlah basahkan aku" Gopal cuba mengelak dirinya daripada terkena air tersebut

Gopal terus berlari dan keluar ikut pintu belakang kelas. Boboiboy dan Fang berlari dan mengejar Gopal. "Mana kau nak lari hah!" jerit Fang tetapi akhirnya Gopal hilang dari mereka.

"Mana dia sorok" kata Boboiboy. Fang menyuluh ke semua tempat tetapi kelihatan tiada Gopal. "Isk, jagalah kau Gopal"

"Sabar Fang. Kita mesti dapat cari dia, jangan risau" Mereka sambung balik mencari Gopal. Di setiap kelas mereka periksa jikalau Gopal ada menyorok dalam salah satu kelas. Mereka berdua sudah penat mencari tetapi bila teringat balik amaran dari Kaizo, mereka tidak mahu dikenakan hukuman. Jadi terus mencari sehinggalah mereka berhenti di kantin sekolah

Di situ mereka jumpa Ochobot. "OCHOBOT!"

"Boboiboy!"

"Mana korang pergi? puas aku cari, tadi aku jumpa korang dekat perpuskataan tapi korang lari pula"

"Lorr.. itu kau ke tadi" kata Boboiboy.

"Yelah, aku nak bagitahu korang. Jam kuasa korang ada dekat dewan sekolah" Akhirnya mereka dapat tahu dimanakah jam kuasa mereka berada. Boboiboy dan Fang mengucapkan terima kasih dekat Ochobot. "Jangan kau hilang lagi lepas nie" kata Boboiboy.

Boboiboy, Fang dan Ochobot terus ke dewan sekolah. Fang pula sedang berfikir, kenapa tiba-tiba Ochobot bagitahu dekat mana jam kuasa kita orang. Macam senang sangat sahaja. Lalu dia terfikir sesuatu. Fang menarik tangan Boboiboy

"Kenapa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy. Ochobot melihat Fang dan menunggu Fang menjawap soalan Boboiboy.

"Ochobot, kejap yea" Fang menarik Boboiboy jauh daripada Ochobot. "Boboiboy, aku rasa ada perangkap sedang menunggu kita dekat dewan"

"Aik, kenapa pula?"

"Kau tak rasa pelik ke, tiba-tiba sahaja Ochobot bagitahu jam kuasa kita orang ada dekat dewan sekolah" Lalu Boboiboy berfikir. Betul juga cakap Fang, fikir Boboiboy "Habis tue macam mana?" Fang menunjukkan tali rafia yang dia sedang pegang. "Kita ikat dia"

Boboiboy dan Fang menyerang Ochobot "JANGAN SERANG AKU!" Tetapi akhirnya Ochobot berjaya di tangkap oleh mereka. Ochobot diikat dekat tiang "Maaf Ochobot" kata Boboiboy yang rasa serba kerana mengikat kawan baik dia sendiri. Mereka meninggalkan Ochobot dan terus ke dewan sekolah.

Boboiboy menyuruh Fang buka pintu dewan sekolah. Fang dengan beraninya, dia membuka pintu tersebut secara pelahan-lahan, dia menyuluh lampu suluhnya ke dalam dewan dan dapati terdapat sebuah meja di atas pentas dewan. Di atas meja tersebut, terdapat dua jam kuasa milik mereka

"Jam kuasa kita ada dekat situ" kata Fang. Boboiboy dan Fang masuk ke dalam dewan dan berjaga-jaga jikalau ada perangkap daripada Gopal. Boboiboy sudah pegang pistol airnya, sama juga seperti Fang.

Sedang mereka berjalan menuju ke pentas dewan, ada sesuatu sedang mengusik bahu Fang. Fang memandang ke arah bahu kanannya dan dapati sebuah tangan sedang memegang bahunya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan terus dia menjerit

"AHHHHHHHHH! HANTUUUUUUU!"

Boboiboy pula menembak orang itu dengan pistol air. "APA YANG KAMU BUAT NIE!"

"ABANG!"

"OCHOBOT! JANGAN!" tiba-tiba sahaja Ochobot muncul belakang Kaizo dengan kuali dan mengetuk kepala Kaizo sekuat hati. Kaizo terjatuh pengsan di lantai dewan. Dengan serta merta, lampu dewan di pasang. Gopal keluar dari pentas. "Apasal korang menjerit, aku belum kenakan korang lagi" tetapi mereka abaikan sahaja Gopal kerana mereka dalam ketakutan, apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka bertiga esok nanti.

"Ochobot, apasal kau ketuk abang aku" kata Fang dalam nada ketakutan. Gopal datang ke arah mereka dan terkejut apa yang telah berlaku ke atas Kapten Kaizo

"Habislah korang esok, baik aku lari balik rumah" Gopal lari balik ke rumah dia.

"Maaf Fang, tadi aku cuba lepaskan diri dari ikatan korang tue. Lepas tue aku berjaya. Lepas tue aku ambiklah kuali dekat kantin sekolah, takut korang serang aku lagi. Lepas tue aku pergi ke dewan sekolah. Lepas tue aku dengar korang menjerit, jadi aku cepat-cepat datang ke sini dan aku ketuk hantu tue"

"Masalahnya, abang aku bukannya hantu" Fang menepuk dahinya "Aduh, habislah kita orang esok, ini semua Gopal punya pasal"

"Sekarang macam mana Fang?"

"Sekarang kita kena cepat-cepat angkat abang aku sebelum dia bangun, bawak dia balik rumah. Nanti dekat rumah, pandai-pandailah aku buat cerita" Jadi mereka setuju. Ochobot mengambil jam kuasa mereka dan bagi balik jam kuasa dekat Boboiboy dan Fang.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Keesokannya, Kaizo bangun dari pengsannya. Kepala belakang dia terasa amat sakit sekali. Dia cuba ingatkan balik apa yang terjadi malam semalam. Apa yang dia ingat dia tertidur ketika dia baca novel hantu. Lepas itu dia terjaga dan dapati Boboiboy dan adiknya sudah tiada di dalam rumah. Dia terus ke sekolah untuk mencari mereka.

Selepas itu baru dia teringat, ada seseorang mengetuk dia dari belakang. Dia bangun dari katilnya dan pergi ke bilik Fang. Fang awal-awal lagi sudah bangun dan terus ke sekolah untuk mengelakkan dirinya daripada abang dia. Matahari belum keluar lagi, dia sudah sampai ke sekolah bersama dengan Boboiboy

Akhirnya Boboiboy dapat tahu jam kuasa mereka sebenarnya di ambil oleh Ochobot ketika mereka sedang tidur. Kaizo yang bagi Ochobot masuk ke rumah dan memberi sepucuk surat kepadanya dan berikan surat itu kepada Boboiboy dan Fang.

Kaizo juga tahu rancangan Gopal sebab Ochobot yang bagitahu. Cikgu Papa Zola tiada kena mengena dengan rancangan Gopal, dia cuma ternampak seekor kucing sewel yang comel dan lalu mengejar Cikgu Papa Zola. Sebab itu tiba-tiba sahaja Cikgu Papa Zola hilang daripada dia orang. Yaya dan Ying semalam ada dengan Gopal dekat taman permainan, itu pun sebab mereka sedang menuju ke bandar untuk mencari buku. Jadi mereka berdua tiada di dalam rancangan Gopal.

Kaizo pula nak pergi ke sekolah awal kerana dia nak hentikan semua rancangan keanak-anakan Gopal, dia tahu Gopal ada dekat sekolah dengan Ochobot. Kaizo nak mintak balik jam kuasa mereka. Pada mulanya, dia ikut sahaja dengan rancangan Gopal tetapi dia hilang sabar, lalu dia mengambil keputusan untuk menyuruh Gopal bagi balik jam kuasa Boboiboy dan Fang

"Jadi, yang bunyi loceng tue siapa yang buat?" tanya Fang kepada Boboiboy. Mereka berdua sampai di sekolah begitu awal sekali. "Jam loceng tue.." mereka berdua terus senyap, kerana mereka terdengar lagi jam loceng malam semalam.

Boboiboy dan Fang menjenguk di luar pintu kelas mereka dan dapati tiada orang di situ. Mereka memandang satu sama lain dan lalu menjerit "HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Boboiboy dan Fang tidak dapat lari daripada hukuman abang Fang. Kaizo memberi mereka senaman luar biasa. Boboiboy dan Fang terpaksa mengangkat batu besar yang agak berat dan berlari di sekeliling taman permainan.

"Ini semua salah kau Fang" kata Boboiboy yang sedang berlari di sebelah Fang

"Apasal aku pula"

"Yelah, kau nak sangat kena kan si Gopal tue, kita orang pula yang terkena"

"Senyaplah kau"

"Marahlah tue, betul lah cakap aku kan, semuanya salah kau" mereka berdua bergaduh sampai Fang mahu membalik batu besarnya ke arah Boboiboy tapi dia sempat mengelak dan batu itu terkena abangnya, Kaizo. Kaizo pengsan di situ.

"ALAMAK! LARIIIII!"

Boboiboy dan Fang lari lintang pukang dan keesokannya, mereka dikenakan hukuman latihan tempur versi hantu.

Tak tidur malam lah dia orang nanti sebab hantu-hantu Kaizo cipta semuanya sungguh menakutkan

TAMAT

 **Macam mana? tak seram kan kan kan... hehehe**

 **Apa cerita seterusnya nanti.. tunggu sahaja :P**


	9. Lagu Untuk Fang

**Hai semua! Apakah cerita terbaru hari ini?**

 **Selamat membaca dan Enjoy**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam fanfic ini dan juga terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

Lagu Untuk Fang

Yaya dan Ying telah mendapat berita yang begitu menarik sekali daripada Cikgu Papa Zola, dia memberitahu Yaya dan Ying bahawa kelas mereka akan mengadakan sebuah persembahan untuk upacara akhir tahun nanti di dewan sekolah. Yaya dan Ying begitu teruja sekali setelah mendapat berita baik itu. Masing-masing telah mendapat idea yang baik tetapi mereka berdua bersetuju untuk melakukan persembahan nyanyian untuk acara akhir tahun nanti. Mereka terus ke kelas mereka untuk memberitahu berita yang gembira itu. Setelah sampai di kelas, mereka dapati Boboiboy dan Fang sedang memakai cermin mata hitam.

"Eh, kenapa korang berdua pakai cermin mata hitam?" tanya Yaya.

"INI SEMUA SALAH GOPAL!" Fang bangun dari tempat duduknya dan lalu menghempas tangannya ke atas meja.

"Tak habis-habis salahkan aku"

"Yang kau pergi curi jam kuasa kita orang kenapa, lepas tue nak takutkan kita orang dengan hantu" marah Fang dekat Gopal. Boboiboy senyap sahaja sebab dia tak nak masuk campur.

"Eleh, yang kau dan Boboiboy pergi tidur masa tengok cerita hantu buat apa. Jadi aku kenakan dekat korang. Lain kali aku tak nak ajak korang dah"

Fang baru sahaja hendak keluarkan harimau bayangnya tetapi Boboiboy sempat tenangkan dia. "Janganlah bergaduh. Kita lupakan jelah pasal. Maaf yea Gopal kita orang tertidur masa tue" kata Boboiboy

"Macam-macamlah korang nie.. tapi kenapa korang pakai cermin mata hitam nie? sakit mata ke?" tanya Ying.

"Sebenarnya... aku dan Fang kena hukuman daripada Kaizo. Cermin mata hitam nie sebab kita orang tak dapat nak tidur, mata kita orang dah jadi macam mata panda" Yaya dan Ying gelengkan sahaja kepala selepas sahaja mendengar penjelasan daripada Boboiboy

"Hah! aku ada berita baik untuk korang semua" kata Yaya yang baru sahaja teringat tentang berita baik daripada cikgu Papa Zola. Semua pelajar-pelajar 5 Jujur mengeliling Yaya untuk mendengar berita baik itu "Akhir tahun nie, kita orang semua dapat membuat satu persembahan dekat dewan sekolah nanti"

"PERSEMBAHAN!" menjerit mereka dengan penuh kegembiraan

"Kita boleh buat lakonan drama" sebut Stanley. Iwan angguk sahaja

"Tak pun menari" kata Ammar Deep pula

"Kita orang dah ada cadangan sendiri. Salah sorang daripada korang akan bernyanyi di atas pentas dewan sekolah" kata Yaya dan Ying dengan begitu teruja sekali.

"NYANYI!"

"yang lain boleh main alat muzik" kata Yaya lagi. "Aku tahu dalam kelas banyak bakat terpendamkan" Tapi sebenarnya di dalam kelas dia orang, hanya sorang sahaja yang pandai bermain alat muzik iaitu Fang.

"Fang!" Yaya terus ke meja Fang bersama dengan Ying. "Kau tahu main gitarkan"

"Kau nak aku main gitar dekat acara akhir tahun nanti, tak lah Yaya" Yaya dan Ying buat muka comel dekat Fang sampailah Fang cakap yea. "Yelah yelah! Aku main gitar nanti tapi tak kan aku sorang sahaja yang mengadakan persembahan nanti sebab dekat kelas kita nie, semuanya mana reti main alat muzik"

"Ala, habis tue kita buat lakonan drama jelah" Yaya buat muka sedih

"Jangan sedih Yaya, kita buat drama musical! macam mana?"

"Betul juga tue Ying!" Akhirnya ramai yang setuju untuk membuat persembahan drama musical. "YEAHHHH!"

"Tapi kita perlukan watak yang boleh menyanyi! Hah! Boboiboy, kau jadi watak utama"

"Isk, mana boleh Yaya. Kau adakan lah sesi uji bakat esok, mana tahu ada yang lebih baik daripada aku ke" Sebenarnya Boboiboy mahu mengelak daripada kena nyanyi atas pentas. "Lagipun nyanyian Fang lagi hebat daripada aku"

"Dey, aku nyanyi pun sedap ok. Dengar aku nyanyi" Lalu Gopal pun nyanyi lagu hindustan dekat dalam kelas 5 Jujur yang lain buat muka tak kisah. "Sedap tak aku nyanyi" tiada suara yang keluar dari pelajar-pelajar lain.

"Sudah sudah, tak kisahlah siapa hebat atau tidak. Esok lepas sekolah, semua berkumpul dekat kelas, kita adakan sesi uji bakat!" kata Ying yang begitu semangat sekali. Yang lain tidak sabar untuk sesi uji bakat esok. Ada yang sudah memikirkan lagu apa hendak nyanyi esok. Yaya dan Ying pula perlukan pertolongan dari Cikgu Papa Zola untuk memilih bakat-bakat yang ada di kelas mereka.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Selepas sahaja habis sesi persekolahan, Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terus ke kedai Tok Aba. Mereka berceritakan tentang persembahan upacara akhir tahun yang mereka adakan nanti. "Baguslah tue, boleh atok datang tengok nanti"

"Korang pun nanti jangan lupa tau uji bakat sekali esok" kata Yaya

"Jangan risaulah Yaya, nanti kita orang akan hadir uji bakat esok" kata Boboiboy. Sedang mereka asyik bergelak ketawa, salah satu daripada mereka hanya duduk senyap sambil mengacau-gacau sudu di dalam air minumannya. Boboiboy yang duduk di sebelah Fang, baru sahaja sedar dengan kelakuan Fang. "Fang?" panggil Boboiboy tetapi Fang menghiraukan sahaja panggilan dari dia.

"Fang?" panggil Boboiboy lagi. Pemikiran Fang sudah berada jauh sekali sampai dia tidak dengar panggilan daripada kawan baiknya. Fang sebenarnya sedang berfikir, semenjak Boboiboy kata nyanyian dia lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy. Entah kenapa dia teringatkan nyanyian lagu itu semasa dia hendak menidurkan Boboiboy. Dia teringat lagu itu, lagu bahasa cina itu.

"FANG!" Boboiboy menjerit dekat telinga Fang dan lalu dia terkejut sehingga membuatkan cawan dia tertumpah air hot chocolate nya. Habis baju Fang terkena air hot chocolate. "Alamak Fang, maaf Fang"

"Takpe Boboiboy. ermm.. aku balik rumah dulu" Fang bangun dan mengambil beg sekolahnya. Semua memandang ke arah satu sama lain, semua berasa pelik dengan kelakuan Fang sebab selalunya Fang akan mengamuk tapi hari ini, macam ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan Fang. Boboiboy memandang Fang dengan penuh kerisauan. "Jangan risaulah Boboiboy, esok-esok dia ok lah tue" kata Yaya. Ying dan Gopal angguk sahaja. Boboiboy rasa ada sesuatu yang Fang tak nak bagitahu mereka semua.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, dalam pemikiran Fang asyik memutar-mutarkan lagu cina itu. Lagu itu seperti mengingatkan dia tentang sesuatu, tentang seseorang tapi siapa. Mungkin hanya perasaan dia sahaja atau bukan. Kenapa sebelum ini dia tidak memikirkan sangat tentang lagu tue, kenapa sekarang baru dia terfikir. Mungkin sebab abang dia ada di sini atau mungkin dia mulai rindukan seseorang. Setelah dia sampai di rumah, Fang hanya masuk ke dalam rumah dan dia tidak dengar panggilan daripada abangnya. Dia hanya terus sahaja masuk ke bilik.

Abang dia Kaizo, berasa pelik dengan kelakuan adiknya. Selalunya dia balik rumah, dia mesti menjerit dan katakan dia sudah balik dari sekolah tetapi hari ini, Fang hanya diam sahaja. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan adik aku, fikir Kaizo

Semasa makan malam begitu juga, Fang tidak menyentuh makanan dia, dia hanya bermain-main sahaja dengan makanan dia. "Pang? kenapa dengan kau? tidak sihat?"

"Maaf abang, adik takde selera nak makan" Fang lalu meninggalkan meja makan terus sahaja ke bilik. Kaizo mula rasa risau, dia menghubungi Boboiboy untuk bertanya kenapa dengan adik dia hari ini

"Maaf Kapten Kaizo, saya juga tidak tahu kenapa dengan dia hari ini. Saya sebenarnya baru sahaja perasan yang Fang senyap sahaja semasa di kedai Tok Aba tadi" kata Boboiboy. Lalu dia bercerita apa yang berlaku di kelas tadi sebelum Fang mendiamkan diri sahaja.

Kaizo juga bertanya kepada kawan Fang yang lain, semuanya juga tidak tahu kenapa. Kaizo terpaksa bertanya adiknya sendiri. Dia bangun dan terus ke bilik Fang. Dia mengetuk pintu bilik Fang tapi tiada siapa yang jawap, lalu Kaizo membuka pintu itu dan dapati Fang tertidur di atas buku sekolahnya. Kaizo mengangkat adiknya dan lalu mendukungnya dan letak Fang di atas katil. Dia menyelimut Fang. "Selamat malam Pang" Sebelum dia keluar dari bilik, dia menutup lampu bilik Fang dan menutup pintu bilik secara pelahan-lahan.

Malam itu, Fang termimpi sesuatu. Dia mimpi sesorang sedang nyanyikan lagu cina itu untuk dia. Suara seorang wanita.

Fang pi juan liao,

bi shang yan jing kuai shui jiao,

shui de zhao shen ti hao,

Fang shi ge hao bao bao,

Suara itu seperti suara yang dia pernah terdengar di suatu ketika dia masih kecil lagi. Suaranya begitu lemah lembut sekali. Suara itu seperti suara ibunya

"IBU! IBU!" Fang memanggil-manggil ibunya. Fang menangis di dalam tidurnya dan menjerit nama ibunya lagi. Kaizo yang sedang tidur di biliknya, dia terjaga dari tidurnya. "PANG?" Dia terdengar adiknya sedang menjerit-jerit memanggil nama ibunya. Kaizo segera pergi ke bilik adiknya. Dia membuka pintu bilik adik, dan terus mendakap erat Fang untuk menenangkan dia. "Syhhh... abang ada dekat sini" Kaizo mengusap-usap rambut Fang. "Abang tak kan pergi mana-mana, Pang" kata Kaizo lagi.

Lama kelamaan, akhirnya Fang tertidur dengan tenang sekali.

Pagi sudah menjelma, Fang awal-awal lagi sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kaizo yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk adiknya di dapur, terdengar pintu depan tertutup. Kaizo tidak sempat untuk memberi sandwich yang dia buat khas untuk adiknya. Takpelah, nanti dia balik dari sekolah, aku akan memberi sandwich ini dekat Pang, fikir Kaizo

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Selamat pagi Boboiboy!" ucap Yaya dan Ying. Mereka kelihatan begitu ceria sekali kerana hari ini adalah hari uji bakat. Mereka tidak sabar untuk memilih salah sorang daripada rakan mereka untuk memegang watak-watak di dalam persembahan drama musical nanti. "Selamat pagi Yaya. Selamat pagi Ying" kata Boboiboy.

Boboiboy masuk ke kelas dan perasan, meja belakangnya masih kosong. Fang selalu datang awal tapi hari ini dia lewat sampai. Boboiboy melihat jam di dinding, lagi 2 minit jam loceng sekolah akan berbunyi.

"Korang, mana Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Entahlah Boboiboy. Aku dan Ying sampai awal tadi tapi takde pulak si Fang" kata Yaya

"Yolah.. selalunya dia sampai awal daripada kita orang" kata Ying pula

"Hmm... mesti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dekat Fang" kata Gopal

"Semalam korang perasankan, Fang tak marah, tak mengamuk bila air tertumpah terkena baju dia. Dia mesti fikirkan sesuatu nie" kata Boboiboy. Tinggal 1 minit lagi untuk loceng sekolah berbunyi, Boboiboy cuba menghubungi Fang tetapi gagal. Fang tidak menjawap jam kuasanya. "Nanti lepas sekolah, kita pergi melawat dia. Jangan risaulah Boboiboy. Semuanya pasti selamat" kata Ying.

Selepas sahaja selesai sesi persekolahan, Yaya dan Ying membatalkan uji bakat hari ini kerana mereka ingin pergi ke rumah Fang untuk melawat dia. Kata Yaya persahabatan lebih penting, uji bakat boleh di jalankan esok sahaja. Jadi mereka berempat terus ke rumah Fang.

Kaizo membuka pintu rumah dan terkejut melihat mereka berada di depan rumahnya. "Kenapa kamu semua ada di sini? Mana adik aku?" kata Kaizo

"Eh, Fang takde dekat rumah?" kata Boboiboy. "Tadi Fang tak datang sekolah, jadi kami ingat nak melawat dia dekat rumah"

Kaizo menghela nafas dan lalu berkata "Malam semalam dia termimpikan ibu dia. Aku dapat rasakan dia rindukan ibu dia" Kaizo sendiri juga merindui ibunya juga tetapi adiknya hanya sempat bersama ibu mereka hanya sementara sahaja sebelum dia dibunuh oleh Ratu Lily. Ibu dia juga berpesan agar menjaga adiknya elok-elok dan melindungilah dia dari segala kejahatan yang ada di galaxy ini.

Yaya dan Ying ingin sahaja menangis di situ tapi mereka menahan air mata mereka. "Boboiboy, kita kena cari Fang. Kita tak patut biarkan dia bersendirian" kata Yaya

"Dah, pergi cari adik aku. Aku akan ikut korang sekali mencari dia" kata Kaizo.

Mereka pergi mencari Fang tetapi mereka tidak jumpa juga. Kaizo yang sudah penat, duduk di sebuah bangkuk taman permainan. Tiba-tiba sahaja jam kuasanya berbunyi, Kaizo menjawap dan muncul Boboiboy

"Kapten Kaizo, kita orang sudah jumpa Fang"

Kaizo terus ke tempat Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya. Kaizo kini berada di tepi pantai dan nampak adiknya duduk di pasir pantai sambil memerhatikan permandangan laut. Boboiboy baru hendak pergi ke arah Fang tetapi tangannya di pegang oleh Gopal dan Gopal hanya menggelengkan kepala sahaja.

"Boboiboy, biarkan Kaizo yang pergi" kata Yaya. Kaizo pergi ke arah adiknya dan duduk disebelahnya. "Pang, kau rindukan ibu?" Fang hanya menjawap dengan menganggukkan kepala sahaja. Kaizo nampak mata Fang begitu merah sekali kerana dari pagi tadi lagi air mata Fang tidak berhenti-henti mengalir kerana memikirkan ibunya.

"Abang juga merindui dia" Kaizo memeluk adiknya dan lalu Fang menangis di dalam dakapan abangnya. "Adik.. adik.. teringatkan.. lagu.. yang ibu.. se-selalu nyanyikan.. untuk adik" Fang menangis teresak-esak.

Kaizo ingat lagu itu, lagu itu selalu ibunya nyanyikan untuk Fang. Lagu untuk tidurkan Fang, lagu untuk berhentikan Fang menangis. Kaizo pernah nyanyikan lagu itu sendiri untuk Fang tetapi selepas kejadian yang menimpa ibu bapanya, dia tidak pernah sekali pun nyanyikan lagu itu. Dia seperti terlupa sehingga Fang mengingatkan balik tentang lagu itu.

Kaizo memejamkan mata dia seketika dan lalu dia menyanyikan lagu itu untuk adiknya. Fang yang masih lagi dalam dakapan abangnya, dia tertidur dan Kaizo biarkan sahaja dia tidur. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang melihat mereka berdua dari jauh, mereka memutuskan untuk beredar dari situ kerana mereka pasti Fang akan tenang dengan abangnya.

Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah berjalan jauh tetapi Boboiboy masih lagi melihat mereka berdua

"Boboiboy?" panggil Yaya

Akhirnya Boboiboy tersenyum melihat abang dan adik begitu akrab sekali dan lalu dia meninggalkan mereka berdua dan terus pergi ke Gopal, Yaya dan Ying.

Kaizo pula menggendong adiknya di belakang yang sedang tidur dan membawa adiknya pulang ke rumah.

Keesokannya, Kaizo bertanya kepada adiknya, samada dia ingin pergi ke sekolah atau duduk di rumah sahaja. Kaizo faham dengan perasaan Fang, dia tidak akan memaksa adiknya pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Tetapi Fang menjawap dia ingin pergi ke sekolah hari ini, dia tidak mahu ponteng sekolah lagi seperti semalam. Dia tidak mahu ketinggalan mata pelajaran yang di ajar oleh cikgu di sekolah.

"Selamat pagi semua" kata Fang, dia kelihatan lebih ceria hari ini

"FANG!" Boboiboy dan Gopal memeluk Fang. Yaya dan Ying pula tergelak sahaja

"Woi, apasal korang peluk aku nie?" kata Fang yang hendak lepaskan diri daripada pelukan mereka berdua. Boboiboy dan Gopal lepaskan pelukan mereka

"Fang, kau ok tak hari nie? Fang, kalau ada apa-apa masalah, bagitahu kita orang" kata Boboiboy

"Ha ah, jangan buat kami risau lagi macam semalam" kata Yaya

"Maaf kawan-kawan. Aku sebenarnya ingin bersendirian semalam, entah kenapa kaki aku membawa aku pergi ke pantai"

"Jangan risau maa... kita orang faham dengan perasaan kau. Kalau kau tak nak uji bakat hari ini, takpe, kita orang semua faham" kata Ying

"Hah, betul tue! dah dah, jangan nak emosi sangat" kata Gopal pula. "Korang tunggulah aku uji bakat lepas sekolah nanti. Mesti lagi hebat daripada korang semua"

"Yelah Gopal, hebatlah sangat.. hehehe" tergelak Boboiboy.

Waktu sesi persekolah, sudah tamat. Sudah tiba masanya untuk sesi uji bakat yang di tunggu-tunggukan oleh pelajar 5 Jujur. Masing-masing sudah bersedia dengan lagu yang mereka hendak nyanyi di depan Yaya, Ying dan Cikgu Papa Zola. Cikgu Papa Zola memindahkan uji bakat mereka dan adakan di dewan sahaja.

Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal masih lagi berada di kelas. Gopal sedang berlatih dengan lagu hindustannya, manakala Boboiboy masih lagi tercari-cari lagu untuk di nyanyikan depan Yaya, Ying dan Cikgu Papa Zola nanti. Fang pula melihat gelagat mereka, dia membuat keputusan untuk tidak menghadiri uji bakat tetapi dia akan duduk di tepi dan melihat rakan-rakannya uji bakat.

"Fang, betul ke kau tak nak uji bakat?" tanya Boboiboy

"Tak payah lah paksa si Fang nie, Boboiboy. Lagipun peluang untuk aku mendapat watak utama semakin cerah!" kata Gopal dengan penuh keyakinan

"Entah-entah Boboiboy yang dapat watak utama" kata Fang dengan nada sinisnya.

"FANG! FANG!" mereka terdengar jeritan dari Yaya dan Ying dari luar kelas. "FANG! KAU KENA DATANG KE DEWAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"kenapa?"

"Abang kau, dia ada dekat atas pentas dengan guitar kau" kata Ying

Fang terkejut dan lalu berlari ke dewan sekolah. Yang lain juga turut berlari ke dewan sekolah. Kelihatan Kaizo sedang berdiri depan mikrofon dengan guitar milik adiknya. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis begitu gembira melihat Kaizo yang berada di atas pentas. Masing-masing sudah jatuh hati dengan kehenseman beliau.

"Eh, anak siapa yang hensem sangat nie?" kata Cikgu Papa Zola

"ABANG? kenapa abang aku ada dekat sini?"

"Abang kamu ke Fang? patutlah dua-dua sama hensem" Cikgu Papa Zola pun boleh jatuh hati dengan kehenseman Kaizo. "Hah, kamu nak nyanyi apa?"

"Aku akan nyanyikan sebuah lagu khas untuk adik ku, Pa-Fang" kata Kaizo, dia tidak mahu adiknya di ejek oleh rakan-rakan sebayanya, lalu dia memanggil adiknya, Fang

Fang hanya menepuk dahi. "Aduh, bukan ke ini untuk uji bakat tapi apasal tiba-tiba abang aku muncul pula"

"Ala Fang, bukannya selalu pun kita dapat dengar abang kau nyanyi" kata Gopal yang tidak sabar hendak mendengar Kaizo bernyanyi. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying juga sama, tidak sabar hendak mendengar Kaizo bernyanyi, mesti hebat. Kaizo mula memetik guitarnya dan lalu bernyanyi.

Fang ternganga dan terkejut kerana dia ingatkan abang dia akan nyanyi lagu sedih atau lagu berbentuk pop muzik tetapi abang dia nyanyikan sebuah lagu rock pula. Pelajar lain tak kisah asalkan dapat dengar suara Kaizo.

"Dasyat betul abang kau Fang. Boleh nyanyi lagu rock" kata Gopal

"Fang, kau ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy sambil mengoncang-goncang bahu Fang

"Aku... aku ok... tak sangka.. abang aku tue peminat lagu rock"

TAMAT

 **Aaa... best ke tak? terpulang pada korang xD**


	10. Demam

**Hai Semua! Kita bertemu lagi dengan cerita terbaru dari Author**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana memberi review! Lagi bertambah semangat Author!**

 **Maaf yea, fanfic ini tiada di dalam wattapad**

 **Maaf jikalau ada salah silap dalam cerita ini**

 **Selamat membaca dan ENJOY!**

Demam

"Akulah Putera Fang paling hensem di sekolah ini!"

"WOI FANG! BANGUNLAH! KAU MENGIGAU KE APA!" kata Boboiboy sambil melempar beberapa buah bantal ke arah Fang yang sedang tidur nyenyak di meja Boboiboy. Fang kini berada di rumah Boboiboy. Boboiboy meminta pertolongan daripada Fang untuk mengajar dia beberapa soalan matematik yang diberikan oleh cikgu Papa Zola. Fang masih lagi tidak bangun, dia seronok sangat dengan mimpi dia.

"Boboiboy, kenapa kau bising-bising sangat nie?" tanya Ochobot yang sedang memegang sebuah dulang berisikan 2 gelas hot chocolate dan sebuah pinggan yang penuh dengan pisang goreng. Tok Aba telah menyediakan makanan petang untuk mereka menjamu selera sambil buat kerja sekolah matematik. "Fang nie, dia tertidur pula"

"Senang aje, kau simbah sahaja dengan air sejuk"

"Mana boleh Ochobot, nanti tak pasal-pasal Fang mengamuk pula. Lagipun dia datang ke sini untuk mengajar aku matematik"

"Habis tue, kalau dia tak nak bangun. Macam mana?" Ochobot meletakkan dulang tersebut di atas karpet dan lalu berfikir, macam mana nak kejutkan Fang tanpa buat dia mengamuk. "HAH! aku tahu!"

"Macam mana Ochobot?"

"Macam nie" Ochobot terbang ke Fang dan menjerit di telinga dia "FANG! GOPAL MAKAN DONUT LOBAK MERAH KAU!"

"APA! HARIMAU BAYANG!" Terus Ochobot dan Boboiboy menyorok bawah katil. Fang baru sedar, dia telah ditipu oleh Ochobot. "Jangan marah kami Fang, kami cuma nak bangunkan kau sahaja"

Fang hilangkan harimau bayangnya "Takpe, salah aku juga sebab tertidur. Aku sepatutnya mengajar kau tapi aku tertidur pula" Fang menguap. Fang kelihatan betul-betul penat. Semenjak Yaya dan Ying tidak dapat mencari watak utama dalam drama musical mereka, mereka memaksa Fang untuk menjadi watak utama. Mereka tahu nyanyian Fang amat bagus sekali, lagi bagus daripada rakan-rakan sekelasnya. Fang terpaksa melakukan dan mulai hari itu, dia mempunyai pelbagai aktiviti selepas sekolah. Cikgu sukan dia pula telah melantik sebagai salah seorang wakil sekolah untuk bola keranjang. Jadi hampir setiap hari, dia ada latihan bola keranjang.

Fang tiada masa lagi untuk pergi melepak bersama dengan kawan-kawannya. Hari ini baru dia ada masa untuk berehat, masa untuk ulang kaji mata pelajarannya dan juga masa untuk berlatih skrip-skrip yang diberikan oleh Yaya. Boboiboy melihat kawannya yang begitu penat sekali, lalu dia rasa bersalah kerana mengajak dia datang ke sini untuk menolong dia dengan soalan matematik.

"Fang, kau pulang sahajalah ke rumah. Kau pergi lah berehat"

"Takpe ke Boboiboy?"

"Takpe. Kita jumpa esok sahaja" kata Boboiboy. Fang mengumpul kesemua bukunya dan menyimpan ke dalam beg sekolahnya. "Jumpa esok Boboiboy" sebelum dia keluar, dia mengambil satu pisang goreng dan memakannya.

Semasa dalam perjalanan pulang, Fang sudah beberapa kali menguap. Entah berapa jauh lagi nak sampai ke rumahnya, dia tidak larat untuk berjalan lagi. Fang terbayang dirinya boleh terbang seperti Yaya, tak payah berjalan. Ke sana ke sini, dia bebas terbang ke mana sahaja yang dia mahu. Takpun dia dapat berlari dengan begitu laju seperti Ying. Boleh sampai ke sekolah awal pagi tapi dia memang selalu sampai awal pun. Tak pun mempunyai hoverboard seperti Boboiboy Taufan. Seronoknya kalau dapat kuasa seperti itu tapi kuasa dia pun hebat juga.

"HELANG BAYANG!" dia memanggil helang bayangnya. Dia menunggang helang bayangnya dan terbang ke langit. Begitu bebas sekali dan berasa sungguh tenang. Alangkah kalau dia dapat lari daripada semua aktiviti-aktiviti yang dia ada sekarang. Fang memejam matanya dan menikmati udara-udara segar sampailah dia tertidur di atas helang bayang.

"Fang, bangun bangun!"

Fang tersedar dan melihat ke kanan, dapati Yaya sedang terbang bersama-sama dengan helang bayangnya. "Kenapa kau tidur dekat sini?" tanya Yaya

"Maaf Yaya, aku terlampau penat sangat sampai tertidur dekat sini"

"Ohhh.. mari aku temankan kau sampai ke rumah"

"Eh, tak perlulah Yaya. Aku boleh balik sendiri" kata Fang

"Nanti kau tertidur lagi macam mana?" Fang mengalah dan benarkan sahaja Yaya temankan dia pulang ke rumah. Fang menguap lagi, mata dia seperti mahu tidur lagi. Yaya yang terbang di sisi dia, memerhatikan sahaja kawan dia. Setelah sampai di rumah Fang, Fang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yaya. "Fang, di sebabkan kau terlampau penat sangat, esok aku batalkan sesi latihan drama musical kita"

"Mana boleh macam tue Yaya. Jangan di sebabkan aku, terus kau nak batalkan"

"Jangan risaulah Fang, lagipun kau perlukan masa untuk berehat. Aku tahu kau terlampau banyak sangat activiti kena buat. Lagipun kau perlu jaga kesihatan kau Fang, kesihatan kau lebih penting. Kita jumpa esok sahaja, selamat tinggal Fang" Lalu Yaya kembali terbang dan meninggalkan Fang di hadapan pintu rumahnya

Fang membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam, ternyata, dia tidak boleh pergi berehat lagi kerana keadaan rumah sungguh bersepah sekali. Fang menghela nafas dan pergi mengemas dan membersihkan rumah. Abang dia tiada di rumah, Fang tidak tahu ke mana abang dia pergi, mungkin ke kapal angkasa atau mungkin abang dia pergi bersiar-siar di Pulau Rintis.

Hampir 2 jam dia membersihkan rumah, akhirnya rumah Fang begitu kemas dan bersih sekali. Fang tidak larat untuk naik ke biliknya, dia terus baring di atas sofa, dengan serta-merta dia terus tidur. Fang bermimpi lagi tentang dirinya ialah seorang putera di Pulau Rintis. Dia tidak perlu membuat apa-apa kerja, dia hanya mengarahkan sahaja rakyat jelatanya untuk membuat semua kerja yang ada.

"Akulah Putera Fang. Putera paling hebat dan hensem di Pulau Rintis" kata Fang di dalam tidurnya. Dia tidak sedar bahawa abangnya, Kaizo sedang melihat adiknya dibuai mimpi indah. Kaizo apa kisah, dia mengambil satu baldi penuh dengan air sejuk dan terus menyimbah air tersebut ke arah adiknya. Fang lalu terbangun dari tidurnya

"ABANGGGGGGGGG!" menjerit Fang, Kaizo buat tidak kisah dan meninggalkan Fang dengan baju yang basah kuyup itu

Fang terus naik ke atas untuk menukar bajunya. Dia terasa sungguh malas sekali untuk menyiapkan kerja sekolahnya dan nampak katilnya begitu selesa sekali. Fang baringkan dirinya ke katil dan lalu tertidur. Dia bermimpi lagi, dia mimpi dialah putera paling hebat di dunia ini.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 petang, selalunya waktu begini Fang akan berada di dapur untuk menyediakan makanan malam tetapi hari ini, dapur kelihatan sunyi sekali. Kaizo berasa pelik, dia pergi ke bilik adiknya untuk melihat apa adik dia sedang buat sekarang ini. Kaizo membuka pintu bilik adiknya dan ternampak Fang sedang nyenyak tidur. "PANG!"

"PANG! bangun!" Kaizo cuba bangunkan adik dia tetapi gagal. Kaizo perasan adiknya sedang mengigil, lalu dia memegang tangan Fang dan terasa amat panas sekali. Fang demam kerana terlampau banyak sangat buat kerja. "Pang, bangun" Fang membuka mata dia pelahan-lahan

"Abang?"

"Pang, rehat dulu. Abang pergi buatkan bubur lobak merah untuk adik" Fang mengangguk sahaja. Dalam hati Fang risau sangat kerana abangnya kalau masak, mesti terlampau masin sangat. Dia berdoa agar bubur lobak merah tidaklah terasa masin atau rasa tak sedap. Fang merehatkan dirinya dan lalu dia tertidur lagi.

Kaizo yang berada di dapur, sedang bertumus lumus untuk siapkan bubur lobak merah untuk adiknya. Dia siap menghubungi kawan Fang untuk bertanya bagaimana untuk membuat bubur lobak merah. Sebenarnya Kaizo tahu semua yang dimasak olehnya memang terlalu masin tetapi dia melihat adiknya telan sahaja semua makanan masin dia tue, jadi dia biarkan sahaja.

2 jam dia berada di dapur, akhirnya siap juga bubur lobak merah. Kaizo merasa dahulu bubur yang dia buat, akhirnya sedap juga bubur ini. Ini semuanya untuk adik dia yang sedang demam, kalau bukan pasal demam, dia tak kan buat sesedap begini.

"Pang, bubur sudah siap" Fang bangun dan duduk di katil. Dia hendak makan sendiri bubur itu tetapi abang dia begitu baik sekali, lalu menyuap Fang. Fang ingatkan bubur itu akan rasa masin tetapi rupanya tidak. Bubur lobak merah itu rasa begitu sedap sehingga membuatkan Fang ingin menambah lagi. Kaizo hanya tersenyum sahaja melihat selera adiknya.

"Dah, Pang pergi berehat. Esok tak payah pergi ke sekolah"

"Tapi abang.. adik tak nak ketinggalan, mesti cikgu ajar benda baru nanti"

"Kamu tue perlu berehat, demam belum baik lagi.. dah nak pergi ke sekolah. Nanti abang juga yang kena bawak kamu balik dari sekolah"

"Tapi masa adik sakit perut hari tue, abang paksa adik pergi ke sekolah juga" Fang masih teringat lagi dia ingin kenakan abang dia dengan biskut Yaya tetapi dia sendiri yang kena paksa makan

"Sakit perut sahaja, bukan alasan untuk kamu tidak hadir ke sekolah. Ini demam, kalau kamu pengsan dekat sekolah nanti macam mana" Fang terpaksa mengikut kata-kata abangnya. Takpelah, nanti dia minta nota-nota dari kawan-kawannya, mungkin dari Yaya dan Ying. "Yelah abang, esok adik rehat sahaja di rumah"

"Bagus, pergi tidur" Kaizo keluar dari bilik Fang. Fang pula kembali tidur tetapi dia tidak boleh tidur. Asyik tidur sahaja aku nie, baik aku pergi ulang kali, fikir Fang. Demam ke tak demam ke, pelajaran lebih peting daripada itu, itu yang di fikirkan oleh Fang. Dia menghiraukan tentang demam dia, makin lama makin panas demam Fang kerana dia terlalu fokus dengan mata pelajaran yang dia sedang ulang kaji itu. Lama kelamaan, dia tertidur di atas mejanya sehinggalah jam loceng dia berbunyi, Fang bangun dan terus mandi.

Setelah mandi, dia ragu-ragu, samada dia perlu berehat di rumah atau pergi sahaja ke sekolah. Fang melihat keadaan di luar dahulu, dia membuka pintu dan lalu memanggil abangnya. "Abang!" sunyi sahaja. "ABANG!" tiada juga panggilan daripada abangnya. Fang dengan gembiranya, mengambil beg sekolah dan turun ke bawah. Dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil roti sebagai sarapan paginya. Fang ternampak sehelai kertas di atas meja makan. Nota itu khas untuk dia, abang dia mengatakan dia terpaksa naik ke kapal angkasa kerana ada hal mustahak. Hal mustahak apanya, mesti latihan tempur lagi tue, fikir Fang. Dengan rasa seronok, Fang dengan hati gembiranya terus sahaja ke sekolah. Demam dia semakin panas, tapi Fang tetap dengan semangat yang tinggi, dia akan ke sekolah juga.

Sampai sahaja di sekolah, seperti biasa, dialah pelajar pertama yang sampai di kelas 5 Jujur dan seperti biasa juga, dia membersihkan kelasnya yang bersepah. Tepat pukul 7.15 pagi, Fang sudah siap mengemas kelas dan terus berehat di tempat duduknya. Lalu dia tidur dan tidak sedar dengan kehadiran pelajar-pelajar lain. Yaya dan Ying berseronok berbual, masuk ke kelas dan terkejut melihat Fang.

"Aik, bukan semalam abang dia bagitahu kita orang yang dia demam ke?" kata Ying

"Ha ahlah, tak kan dia dah sembuh dari demam dia, cepat betul" kata Yaya pula. Mungkin demam dia sudah baik, fikir Yaya. Semalam Yaya baru sahaja nasihatkan Fang supaya jaga kesihatan dia tapi akhirnya Fang demam juga.

"Eh, kenapa Fang ada dekat sini?" muncul Boboiboy dan Gopal.

"Entahlah, kau pergi lah kejutkan dia Boboiboy" kata Yaya. Boboiboy pergi ke tempat Fang. "Fang, bangun" Fang tidak bangun. Boboiboy cuba sekali lagi "Fang, bangun, bangun" baru lah Fang bangun dari tidurnya. "Bukan kau demam ke Fang?"

"Aku mana ada demam sangat pun, korang jangan risaulah, aku ok" kata Fang. Sebenarnya badan dia sudah lemah, badan dia pun semakin panas tetapi Fang kuatkan semangat. Muka dia pun sudah pucat "Betul ke Fang?" kata Boboiboy.

Jam loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, Fang tidak sempat menjawap soalan Boboiboy tadi. Cikgu Papa Zola sudah masuk ke kelas dengan kertas ujian hari ini. "Selamat Pagi Cikgu, KEBENARAN!" ucap Yaya dengan begitu ceria sekali.

"Selamat pagi cikgu, KEBENARAN!"

"Selamat pagi murid-murid. Hari ini cikgu ada ujian matematik. Siapa dapat no 1, cikgu akan bagi kamu sesuatu yang sungguh menakjubkan" mata Yaya dan Ying bersinar-sinar. Fang pula, dia sudah merasai dirinya tidak larat untuk menjawap soalan ujian matematik hari ini. Fang hanya tersenyum lemah sahaja. Cikgu Papa Zola mula bagi-bagikan kertas soalan matematik kepada mereka semua. Gopal dengan penuh kerisauan, dia menghentam sahaja soalan yang susah, yang senang, dia buat dengan betul.

Boboiboy memberikan tumpuan 100% kepada soalan matematik tersebut. Dia juga tidak mahu kalah dengan Yaya, Ying dan juga Fang tetapi dia tahu, dia akan mendapat markah yang rendah juga daripada mereka bertiga. Sedang asyik Boboiboy menjawap soalan matematik, tiba-tiba di terdengar ada sesuatu benda terjatuh di atas meja belakang. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan dapati Fang pengsan.

"CIKGU! FANG PENGSAN!" Pelajar lain mulai panik.

"PENGSAN?! kenapa dengan kawan kamu Boboiboy?" Cikgu Papa Zola cuba untuk mengangkat Fang dan dia dapat merasakan badan Fang begitu panas sekali. "Dia demam panas nie, cepat tolong cikgu angkat dia ke bilik rehat. Yang lain semua, sambung balik jawap soalan kamu, kalau tidak, cikgu akan bagi rotan keinsafan"

Boboiboy menolong Cikgu Papa Zola membawa Fang ke bilik rehat. Setelah sampai di bilik rehat, mereka membaringkan Fang di katil. "Kamu tahu macam mana nak hubungi abang Fang kan" tanya Cikgu Papa Zola

"Tahu cikgu. Cikgu nak saya menghubungi abang dia ke?"

"Yelah, habis tue nak suruh cikgu menghubungi abang dia pula. Cikgu mana ada jam kuasa macam kamu semua"

Boboiboy terus menghubungi Kaizo dengan jam kuasanya tetapi Kaizo tidak menjawapnya. "Cikgu, abang dia tak jawap pula"

"Hmm.. kalau begitu, kamu jaga kawan kamu nie. Cikgu kena kembali ke kelas, jangan lupa hubungi abang dia sampai dapat" Cikgu Papa Zola meninggalkan Boboiboy di bilik rehat. Boboiboy cuba lagi hubungi Kaizo tetapi gagal juga.

"Manalah abang kau Fang" Boboiboy cuba lagi menghubungi Kaizo. Dia tidak boleh biarkan Fang lama di sini, Fang perlukan rawatan. Macam mana kalau dia sahaja yang bawak Fang balik ke rumah. Menggunakan hoverboardnya?

"Ada apa Boboiboy" akhirnya Kaizo menjawap panggilannya

"Kapten Kaizo.. ermm... Fang demam, dia pengsan dekat kelas tadi"

"PENGSAN?! aku suruh dia berehat dekat rumah bukan pergi ke sekolah. Tunggu di situ, aku akan datang dengan segera" kata Kaizo dan lalu menutup jam kuasanya. 5 minit kemudian Kaizo tiba di bilik rehat, Boboiboy yang hampir tertidur, lalu dia terjaga kerana Kaizo membuka pintu dengan kuat sekali.

"Dah, kamu masuk ke kelas. Biar aku uruskan adik aku" Kaizo mengangkat adiknya itu.

Sampai sahaja di rumah, Kaizo meletak Fang di atas katilnya. "Aku suruh kau berehat, kenapa kau datang ke sekolah juga. Menyusahkan abang betul" kata Kaizo dan rasa geram sangat dengan adik dia. Dia rasa hendak sahaja memberi hukuman dekat Fang tetapi di sebabkan Fang demam, selamatlah dia. Kaizo keluar dari bilik Fang dan pergi mengambil ubat dan air untuk adiknya.

Kaizo kembali ke bilik dan kejutkan adiknya. "Pang! bangun! makan ubat nie" Fang bangun dan telan ubat tersebut

"Maafkan adik. Adik tak patut mengingkari kata-kata abang. Maafkan adik, abang"

"Sudah, aku akan maafkan kau, jikalau esok kau pergi ke sekolah juga, aku akan menghukum kau" kata Kaizo. Dalam hati Kaizo, dia tiada niat untuk menghukum adiknya tetapi di sebabkan adiknya begitu degil sekali, dia terpaksa memberikan amaran. "Tunggu sampai kau sembuh, baru boleh kembali ke sekolah, FAHAM!"

"Faham abang" Kaizo meninggalkan adiknya. Fang terus baring dan tidur. 1 jam kemudian, Kaizo masuk ke bilik adiknya dan memeriksa demam adiknya, demam Fang makin menurun.

Kejap lagi bubur lobak merah akan siap, dia akan beri Fang makan.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Selepas sahaja tamat sesi persekolahan, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pergi ke rumah Fang untuk melawat dia. Kaizo membenarkan mereka masuk ke rumah. Mereka berempat terus menuju ke bilik Fang.

Fang sedang tidur nyenyak. Mereka tidak mahu menganggu Fang tidur tetapi Fang terjaga dan gembira melihat kawan-kawannya datang melawat dia. "Fang, macam mana keadaan kau sekarang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Nah Fang, aku ada beli donut lobak merah tadi. Ini pun donut yang terakhir, aku hampir makan tadi tapi Yaya dan Ying terus marah aku" kata Gopal sambil memberikan donut lobak merah

"Terima kasih Gopal" Fang mengambil donut itu "Demam aku semakin menurun. Abang aku marah aku tadi sebab menyusahkan dia" Fang bermain-main dengan donut kegemaran dia. Fang tiada selera untuk makan donut itu

"Tue lah, siapa suruh datang ke sekolah juga. Kau nie Fang, degil betul. Aku tahu kau tak nak ketinggalan apa yang cikgu. Jadi, kami ada sediakan nota-nota khas untuk kau" Yaya dan Ying mengeluarkan nota-nota khas untuk Fang. Fang begitu teruja sekali "Terima kasih Yaya, terima kasih Ying"

"Wei Fang, kalau kau tak nak donut tue. Bagi aku makan jelah" kata Gopal

"Mana boleh! Donut lobak merah nie, aku yang punya" takde selera ke, ada selera, terus Fang makan donut tersebut. Gopal buat muka sedih sebab tak dapat makan donut lobak merah.

"Esok macam mana mana nanti? Kau datang ke tak?"

"Esok, abang aku tak bagi datang Boboiboy. Dia kata tunggu aku sihat baru aku boleh datang ke sekolah. Oh yea, maaf Yaya sebab esok kau terpaksa batalkan latihan drama musical kau"

"Tak perlu risaulah Fang. Esok latihan drama musical tak perlu batalkan, kita boleh sahaja berlatih dengan scene-scene tak perlukan watak utama"

"Yolah.. kau rehat sahaja esok, jangan nak buat kerja berat-berat lagi" kata Ying.

Kaizo muncul di pintu bilik dan memanggil mereka berempat. "Kamu berempat, mari ke sini"

"Nanti kita orang datang balik" kata Boboiboy.

Keesokannya, Fang duduk di rumah sahaja. Dia sebenarnya berasa sungguh bosan, dia nak kemas rumah tapi abang dia suruh dia pergi berehat. Jadi berehat sahaja, dia berfikir, apa kawan-kawan dia sedang buat di sekolah. Mesti sesuatu yang menyeronokkan. Siapa dapat no. 1 dalam ujian matematik semalam, mesti Yaya, tak pun Ying atau dua-dua dapat markah yang sama, tergelak Fang sorang-sorang apabila memikirkan tentang perkara itu. Markah dia mesti kosong sebab semalam dia tak dapat nak fokuskan soalan-soalan matematik tersebut. Lalu teringat tentang nota-nota yang diberikan oleh Yaya dan Ying semalam, dia mula belajar walaupun kepala dia agak pening sedikit.

"Pang!" Abang dia memanggil Fang. Dia cepat-cepat menyimpan semua nota-nota tersebut dan terus baring ke katil. "Yea abang" Kaizo masuk ke bilik dalam membawa semangkuk bubur lobak merah. "Habiskan, abang perlu ke kapal angkasa. Jangan lupa makan ubat lepas habis makan nanti, lepas tue pergi berehat. Jangan mengada-gada nak buat kerja berat-berat"

"Baik abang" Fang mengambil bubur itu dan makan. Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik Fang. Fang berharap sangat kawan-kawan dia akan datang melawat dia hari ini tetapi mereka tidak datang kerana ada latihan drama musical. Boboiboy hanya sempat menghubungi Fang dan dia minta maaf dekat Fang kerana tidak dapat datang melawat Fang.

Takpelah, mungkin esok dia akan sihat dan dapat kembali ke sekolah. Dia terus tidur dan tanpa sedarinya, kawan-kawannya datang ke rumah Fang bukan sebab hendak melawat Fang tetapi Kaizo yang menyuruh mereka datang ke sini.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Fang bangun dari tidur dan rasa begitu segar segala. Akhirnya, dia sudah sembuh dan tiada demam lagi. Fang cepat-cepat pergi mandi dan siap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Fang turun ke bawah dan dapati, rumahnya begitu sunyi sekali. "Abang?"

"PANG!" abang dia memanggilnya di bilik. Fang naik ke atas semula dan membuka pintu bilik abangnya. "Abang, adik nak pergi ke sekolah dah"

"Pang, ambikkan ubat" Kaizo pula yang demam hari ini. "Abang tak sihat hari ini"

"Abang buat apa sampai tidak sihat macam nie" kata Fang sambil meletak tangannya di dahi abangnya

"Abang sudah 2 berlatih dengan latihan tempur" kata Kaizo sambil terbatuk-batuk

"Itulah abang, tak nak berehat, kan dah kena demam macam adik. Adik nak pergi ke sekolah, lepas habis sekolah, adik buatkan bubur untuk abang"

"Buatkan abang bubur dulu, baru pergi ke sekolah"

"Tapi.. tapi nanti adik lambat ke sekolah"

"APA ABANG PEDULIK! kau nak abang sihat atau nak abang kau demam"

Fang menghela nafas "Mestilah nak abang sihat" Fang mengalah dan terus masuk ke dapur untuk masakan bubur lobak merah. "masa aku demam, takde pula aku paksa dia masakan bubur, ini dia paksa pula. Tak guna punya abang"

"APA KAU CAKAP PANG!" Kaizo muncul di pintu dapur.

"Takde.. takde apa-apa abang" Fang terus tersengih. Selepas sahaja selesai buatkan bubur untuk abang dia, Fang terus berlari ke sekolah, hanya tinggal beberapa minit aje lagi sebelum loceng berbunyi

"Tak boleh jadi nie, LARIAN BAYANG!" dengan larian bayangnya, Fang terus memecut dengan kelajuan seperti kereta lumba Formula 1 dan akhirnya sampai juga, tinggal 1 minit lagi loceng sekolah hendak berbunyi. Yaya yang sedang menunggu di pintu pagar sekolah dengan buku denda dia, Fang terus berhenti. Kaki dia baru mencecah ke kawasan sekolah, terus loceng sekolah berbunyi

"HAH! lambat yea" kata Yaya

"Mana ada lambat, aku sampai tepat pada masanya"

"Lambat tetap lambat" Yaya menulis nama Fang di dalam buku dendanya. "Yaya, janganlah denda aku. Aku sampai lambat sebab abang aku, dia pula yang demam kali ini. Dia paksa aku buat bubur lobak merah, kalau tak, dah lama aku sampai awal" Fang merayu dekat Yaya agar dia tidak dikenakan denda.

"Isk kau nie Fang, tak baik cakap macam tue. Masa kau demam hari tue, dia yang suruh kita orang tolong dia kemaskan rumah. Dia tahu kau tak suka tengok rumah bersepahkan. Semalam pun macam tue juga, lepas habis latihan musical drama, terus kami ke rumah kau untuk menolong dia kemaskan rumah"

"Tapi.. bukan ke abang aku ada dekat kapal angkasa"

"Ha ah, dia buat sesi latihan tempur dia, lepas tue dia sambung dekat rumah pula. Kalau kau nak tahu, bubur yang abang kau buat tue, dia yang minta tolong daripada kita orang juga"

"Erkk.. abang aku buat tue semua untuk aku"

"Yelah, dia kan sayangkan kau Fang. Kau pun mesti sayangkan abang kau juga kan" Fang nak sahaja menangis di situ tapi tak kan dia nak menangis depan perempuan pula, nanti orang lain nampak, dia orang ingat apa lak. Fang tidak rasa ingin masuk ke kelas, dia terus berpatah balik. "FANG! KAU NAK PONTENG SEKOLAH KE?" jerit Yaya "KAU NAK AKU DENDA KAU KE?" kata Yaya lagi

"AKU TAK KISAH KAU NAK TULIS NAMA AKU BERAPA BANYAK PUN TAKPE" Fang terus berlari balik ke rumahnya. Yaya gelengkan sahaja kepala dan terus dia padam nama Fang. "Takpelah Fang, kali ini, aku lepaskan kau daripada kena denda"

Fang sampai ke rumah dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik abangnya. Kaizo terkejut melihat adiknya berdiri di pintu bilik. "PANG? KENAPA KAU TAK PERGI KE SEKOLAH!" Fang terus peluk abangnya yang sedang duduk di katil.

"ABANG! adik nak minta maaf. Adik selalu merungut sebab abang selalu buli adik." Fang menangis-nangis di pangkuan abangnya. "Maafkan adik, Fang tak kan nakal lagi. Fang tak kisah dengan latihan tempur abang. Fang tak kisah juga kalau abang masak terlampau masin sangat, Fang akan makan kesemuanya. Maafkan Fang, abang"

"Ermm... kalau macam tue, abang akan maafkan adik tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa dia abang?" Kaizo tersenyum sinis dan mengheret adiknya ke kapal angkasa.

"LATIHAN TEMPUR!"

"erkk.. bukan abang demam ke?"

"Apa abang pedulik. Demam ke tak, kau kena jalani latihan tempur hari ini" Fang terasa demam dia datang balik. Apa boleh buat, terpaksa ajelah

TAMAT

 **Hehe...**

 **Cerita apakah selepas ini**

 **Tunggu ajelah :D**


	11. Khas Untuk Abang

**Hai semua! Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Kepada cik mimpi - itu insaf sekejap atau insaf lama? hehehe**

 **Maaf kalau cerita hari ini terlalu emosi, entah kenapa mood author hari ini terlampau emosi sangat.. uwaaa!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam cerita kali ini**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

Khas Untuk Abang

Fang hari ini rasa sungguh gembira, siap nyanyi lagi dari rumahnya hingga ke kedai. Pemilik kedai tersebut terkejut kerana Fang ingin membeli semua lobak merah yang ada. "Betul ke adik nak beli semua lobak merah" tanya Pak Cik kedai tersebut

"Betul Pak Cik, saya beli lobak merah semua nie sebab nak buat sup lobak merah"

"Kalau macam tue, biar Pak Cik bungkuskan semua lobak merah nie"

Setelah selesai membeli lobak merah, Fang terus menuju ke kedai lain untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang lain pula. Selepas itu terus dia pulang ke rumah. Semasa dia asyik berjalan, dia tidak sedar bahawa 2 kawan dia sedang memerhatikan dia dari pagi tadi

Boboiboy dan Gopal mengekori Fang semenjak pagi tadi, Gopal yang ajak Boboiboy sebab kelakuan Fang hari ini begitu pelik sekali, seperti terkena tembakan emosi Y.

"Gopal, kenapa kita perlu ikut Fang?"

"Dey, kau tak perasan ke. Si Fang tue macam terkena emosi Y. Kau tak nampak ke, perangai dia sungguh pelik hari ini" Boboiboy cuba perhatikan Fang betul-betul tapi tiada pun yang peliknya

"Mana ada pun. Normal seperti biasa"

"Kau nie Boboiboy. Cuba kau perhati-" Tiba-tiba muncul Fang di depan dia orang

"HAH! APA KORANG BUAT NIE!" Boboiboy dan Gopal keluar dari semak, tempat mereka bersembunyi daripada Fang tapi di sebabkan suara Gopal yang begitu kuat sekali, Fang sedar dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Gopal nie, dia cakap kau pelik sangat hari nie" kata Boboiboy. Pelik? aku pelik sangat ke hari ini? fikir Fang

"Bila masa aku pelik. Koranglah yang pelik, yang korang duduk dalam semak buat apa?"

"Gopal yang cakap, bukan aku. Kenapa kau terlebih happy hari nie Fang?" kata Boboiboy.

"Sebab aku happylah. Korang sibuk apasal" marah Fang, lalu dia beredar dari situ dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Boboiboy dan Gopal berasa hairan dan terus ikut Fang. Fang berasa sungguh jengkel dengan mereka mengikut dia dari belakang

"Isk korang nie, sibuk sangat kenapa. Aku hari nie nak buatkan sup lobak merah khas untuk abang aku. Itu makanan kegemaran dia"

"Oh begitu, patutlah kau borong semua lobak merah yang ada" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat bakul Fang yang penuh dengan lobak merah. "Abang kau mesti gembira sebab kau buatkan makanan kegemaran dia" Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja, Boboiboy dan Gopal tak pernah melihat Fang tersenyum manis begitu. Jarang sekali dia nak senyum macam begitu.

"Sedap ke sup lobak merah? tak pernah aku rasa" tanya Gopal

"Mestilah sedap. Semenjak kita orang kecil lagi, aku dengan abang aku selalu berebut nak makan lobak merah" kata Fang sambil teringat lagi waktu mereka kecik lagi. Masing-masing mempunyai minat yang sama iaitu lobak merah tapi Fang lebih sukakan donut lobak merah. Manakala abang dia pula, sup lobak merah. Dalam banyak-banyak donut lobak merah yang dia pernah rasa, dekat Pulau Rintis ini sahjalah yang ada donut lobak merah paling sedap.

Mereka sudah sampai ke kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Kelihatan Ochobot sedang menolong Tok Aba membersihkan kedai. "Tok Aba! Ice blended Chocolate special satu!"

"Kau nie Gopal. Order pandai tapi nak bayar tak pandai. Bila nak bayar hutang?" Gopal tersengih sahaja. "Esok esok"

"Esok.. esok.. esok tue bila" Tok Aba pergi buatkan Ice Blended Chocolate untuk Gopal dan juga untuk Boboiboy dan Fang.

"Fang, semenjak kebelakang nie kan, kau dan abang kau makin rapat pula" kata Boboiboy

"Mestilah, kita orang dari dulu lagi dah rapat tapi takde pula macam nie, semenjak dia duduk dekat bumi nie, dia makin berubah"

"Berubah macam mana tue Fang?"

"Entahlah Boboiboy. Dia semakin mengambil berat tentang aku tak macam dulu. Walaupun dia selalu mengawasi aku 24 jam sehari tetapi dia tidak pernah tunjukkan kasih sayang dia dekat aku. Lain pula bila dia duduk dekat sini. Aku pula tak mengambil berat tentang abang aku, suka sangat buat hal dekat dia tapi dia pun suka kacau aku juga" Fang menghela nafas dan dia bersambung lagi "Aku gembira ada abang macam tue, aku sayangkan dia tapi aku tak pernah tunjukkan kepada dia. Dia selalu jaga aku semenjak aku kecik lagi. Jadi, sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku nak buatkan sup lobak merah untuk dia. Aku akan buat lagi sedap daripada sebelum nie"

"Bagus lah tue Fang. Kasih sayang sesama adik-beradik. Jangan sesekali putuskan hubungan silaturahim korang. Atok tengok korang pun, atok dah rasa gembira" Tok Aba memberi mereka Ice blended chocolate special dekat mereka. "Aik, kau menangis kenapa Gopal?"

Gopal cepat-cepat mengelap air matanya "Mana ada Tok Aba"

"Yelah tue Gopal. Kau terharu sebenarnya kan" kata Ochobot.

"Terima kasih atok" kata Fang sambil menikmati Ice Blended Chocolate Special. "Boboiboy, kau boleh tolong aku tak?"

"Tolong apa Fang?"

"Tolong halang abang aku balik ke rumah"

"Aik, kenapa pula?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku nak buat kejutan untuk dia seperti dia buat kejutan dekat aku hari tue"

"Ala Fang, tak payah susah-susah. Kau buat jelah dekat rumah atok. Boboiboy dengan Gopal boleh tolong kau sekali" kata Tok Aba. Fang setuju dengan kata-kata Tok Aba, selepas mereka habis menikmati Ice Blended Chocolate Special, terus mereka ke rumah Boboiboy.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka bertiga terserempak dengan Kaizo, abang Fang. Fang cepat-cepat sembunyikan diri dekat belakang pokok yang besar. "Boboiboy, cakap kau tak nampak aku hari ini" bisik Fang disebalik pokok

Kaizo datang dekat dengan mereka. Kaizo sebenarnya sedang mencari adiknya. Dia sepatutnya ada latihan tempur hari ini tapi Fang awal-awal pagi lagi Fang sudah keluar dari rumah. "Kamu ada nampak adik aku?"

"Err.. takde Kapten Kaizo" jawap Boboiboy

"Tadi nampak dia dekat kedai Tok Aba" kata Gopal pula. Boboiboy memijak kasut Gopal dan lalu Gopal menjerit kesakitan. Kaizo melihat Gopal yang sedang dalam kesakitan

"Ma.. maaf Kapten Kaizo. Ada semut api gigit pula" kata Gopal sambil memegang kakinya. "Hmmm..." Kaizo melihat sahaja kelakuan mereka berdua. Fang pula duduk diam dan berdoa agar abang dia tidak nampak dia sedang bersembunyi

"Kalau kamu nampak dia, bagitahu dia yang aku sedang mencari dia" lalu Kaizo terus ke kedai Tok Aba. Fang berasa lega kerana abang dia sudah beredar dari situ, mereka bertiga sambung balik ke rumah Boboiboy

Setelah sampai, Fang dengan segera mengeluarkan semua bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup lobak merah. Dia mengarah Boboiboy dan Gopal untuk memotong semua lobak merah. Tetapi malangnya sup lobak merah yang Fang hendak buat, tidak menjadi. Rasanya begitu lain sekali, tidak seperti yang dia buat sebelum ini. Dia cuba buat lagi tetapi menjadi lebih teruk rasanya. Fang tidak tahu dari mana kesilapannya. Hampir semua lobak merah yang telah digunakan, dia telah buang.

"Fang, jangan putus asa" kata Boboiboy. Fang sedang duduk di meja makan kelihatan murung. Gopal cuba ceriakan Fang dengan menukar salah satu daripada dvd movie milik Boboiboy menjadi donut lobak merah

"Wei, tue dvd aku lah"

"Dey, kau tak nampak ke Fang tengah sedih, aku kenalah ceriakan dia"

"Habis tue, apasal kau guna dvd aku, takde benda lain ke kau nak guna"

"Woi, jangan bergaduh boleh tak" kata Fang. Fang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lobak merah sudah habis digunakan, dia tiada cara lain untuk berikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk abang dia.

"Maafkan kami Fang" Boboiboy memegang bahu Fang yang sedang kesedihan itu.

"Takpe. Terima kasih kerana menolong aku tadi. Maaflah kalau aku menyusahkan korang tolong buatkan sup lobak merah"

"Jangan risaulah Fang. Kita orangkan kawan, mestilah kena saling bantu membantu"

"Betul cakap Boboiboy. HAH! Aku idea!" kata Gopal dengan idea bagus dia. Gopal memanggil Boboiboy dan Fang untuk memberitahu idea dia tapi dia perlukan pertolongan dari Ochobot, Yaya dan Ying untuk jayakan idea ini. Selepas sahaja mereka mendengar idea dari Gopal, terus mereka berdua menghubungi Ochobot, Yaya dan Ying.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kaizo masih lagi mencari adiknya. Tadi dia ke kedai Tok Aba tapi adiknya tiada di situ pula. "Mana pula budak nie" kata Kaizo sambil melihat persekitaran kawasan perumahan Pulau Rintis.

Dia ternampak Yaya dan Ying yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari perpuskataan.

"Kamu berdua nampak tak adik aku?" tanya Kaizo

"Maaf Kapten Kaizo, kami tidak nampak dia hari ini" kata Ying. Padahal mereka sedang menipu Kaizo. Yaya yang tidak mahu menipu Kaizo, dia hanya duduk diam sahaja, dia suruh sahaja Ying bercakap dengan Kaizo

"Kalau kau nampak dia, bagitahu aku dengan segera" Lalu mereka berdua beredar dalam keadaan biasa, mereka tidak mahu Kaizo mengesyaki apa-apa. Kaizo cuba menghubungi adiknya dengan jam kuasa tapi adiknya tidak menjawap

Lalu Kaizo putus asa dan dia terus pulang ke rumah. Kaizo sebenarnya rasa marah dengan adiknya tetapi pada masa yang sama, Kaizo rasa bersalah dengan adik dia, mungkin dia terlalu memaksa dengan adiknya sampai adik dia sendiri berasa takut dan lari dari rumah. Tetapi semuanya untuk kebaikan adik dia, dia sendiri mahu adik dia menjadi pahlawan yang handal seperti dia juga.

"Maafkan abang kalau abang ada buat salah silap dekat adik" kata Kaizo sambil mengenggam tanganya kerana terlalu marah dengan diri sendiri. Kaki Kaizo bukan membawa dia pulang ke rumah tapi ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia duduk disitu sambil berfikir. Tok Aba memberi Special Hot Chocolate kepada Kaizo. "Kenapa dengan kau Kaizo?" tanya Tok Aba

"Takde apa Tok Aba"

"Cakap ajelah, kalau atok boleh bantu, atok akan bantu"

"Betul tue Kapten Kaizo. Beritahu ajelah kami tentang masalah Kapten Kaizo" kata Ochobot.

Kaizo menghirup hot chocolate nya dan lalu bercerita "Atok, saya nie terlalu memaksa adik saya ke?"

"Takdelah Kaizo. Kamu tidaklah memaksa dia sangat tapi Fang tue selalu ikut cakap kau walaupun kadang-kadang tak, dia tue cuma nakal sahaja. Dia tue kecik lagi Kaizo, lama-lama nanti dia akan faham kenapa kau buat tue semua. Janganlah fikirkan sangat"

"Mungkin silap saya juga Tok Aba, saya terlalu melindungi dia sampai terlupa mengajar dia erti kehidupan atau erti persahabatan. Saya sebenarnya bersyukur kerana Pang belajar tentang persahabatan dari cucu atok" Tok Aba tersenyum sahaja.

"Baguslah tue Kaizo. Atok dari awal kenal Fang sampai sekarang, banyak perubahan yang atok nampak. Nah, ambik tin serbu koko nie, boleh kamu buat hot chocolate dekat rumah nanti, minumlah dengan Fang. Takpe, atok belanja kamu" Tok Aba memberi sebuah tin koko kepada Kaizo dan Kaizo mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tok Aba.

Kaizo meminta diri dulu setelah habis sahaja hot chocolate yang diminumnya. Ochobot secara senyap-senyap, menghubungi Boboiboy bahawa Kaizo sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying cepat-cepat siapkan kejutan istimewa untuk abang Fang. Mereka pastikan semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna tetapi mereka terlupa sesuatu. Fang menjadi panik. "Alamak! Korang tunggu sini, biar aku pergi ambik"

"Tapi Fang, biar salah sorang kita pergi ambik kan" Fang sudah pun keluar dari rumah. Boboiboy berharap sangat Fang dapat balik dahulu sebelum Kaizo sampai. Sedang mereka menunggu kepulangan Fang, pintu rumah terbuka. Kaizo yang masuk. Alamak! Fang masih belum balik lagi, kejutan mereka tidak menjadi tetapi Kaizo rasa sungguh terharu. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying memberitahu Kaizo perkara yang sebenar dan minta maaf kepadanya kerana menipu dia tadi. Dia kata takpe dan tunggu sahajalah Fang balik.

Fang berlari ke sebuah kedai kek yang berdekatan, dia telah memesan sebuah carrot cake dari kedai tersebut. Walaupun bukanlah sup lobak merah, makanan kegemaran abangnya, tapi kek pun jadilah. Janji ada rasa lobak merah.

Setelah mengambil cake tersebut, dia terus berlari ke rumah. Tanpa membuang masa, dia terus menggunakan larian bayangnya untuk sampai ke rumah dengan cepat. Fang terus berhenti berlari kerana dia sudah sampai di hadapan pintu rumahnya.

Baru sahaja dia hendak naik ke tangga, Fang tersungkur jatuh dan kek yang berada di dalam kotak tadi, terburai jatuh dari kotaknya. Fang dengan perasaan sedih kerana terkejut melihat kek yang dia beli tadi, habis hancur. Semua yang dia buat hari ini, semuanya hancur. Fang duduk di tangga pintu rumah sambil termenung

Kaizo menunggu sahaja adiknya pulang. Boboiboy dan yang lain-lain juga menunggu. Sudah nak dekat 1 jam mereka menunggu. "Mana Fang nie, tak kan lama sangat dia pergi ambik" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat jamnya.

"Jangan cakap dia sesat pula" kata Gopal yang tidak sabar untuk merasa carrot cake tersebut. Boboiboy mula rasa risau dan dia terus menghubungi Fang. Mereka terdengar bunyi lagu jam kuasa Fang di luar.

Kaizo bangun dan lalu membuka pintu rumah dan dapati adiknya sedang duduk termenung melihat carrot cake yang hancur di hadapan rumah. Kaizo tiba-tiba teringat ketika Fang masih kecik lagi, dia teringat lagi Fang tertumpah sup lobak merahnya sehingga membuat Fang menangis. Masa itu Kaizo memarahi dia kerana tumpah sup kegemaran dia.

"Pang" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan melihat abangnya "Pang jangan sedih, abang sangat terharu kerana kamu buatkan semua ini untuk abang"

"Betul ke abang"

"Betul. Sudah, masuk ke rumah, ada banyak lagi makanan yang boleh di makan. Kek tue kita boleh beli sahaja yang baru nanti. Nanti abang buatkan air chocolate untuk adik, Tok Aba bagi abang tin koko tadi"

Fang berasa sungguh lega dan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senyuman yang sungguh manis. "Fang, kau tak apa-apa ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku ok Boboiboy, terima kasih kawan-kawan kerana membantu aku" Ini pertama kalinya Fang memeluk Boboiboy dan Gopal. Selalunya mereka berdua akan memeluk Fang walaupun dia tak suka sangat kena peluk, tapi kali ini dia betul-betul berterima kasih kepada kawan-kawan baiknya. Yaya dan Ying tersenyum gelak melihat mereka.

Betul kata Tok Aba, Fang banyak betul berubah, fikir Kaizo sambil mengambil salah satu biskut Yaya. Walaupun Kaizo tak minat makan biskut, tapi di sebabkan adik dia buat semua ini untuk dia, dia merasa jugalah biskut Yaya yang dia ingatkan biskut kegemaran adiknya.

"ERKK, kenapa biskut nie tak sedap" Selamat Kaizo tak pengsan macam Fang

"Patutlah kamu suruh abang rasa biskut nie, kamu nak kenakan abang rupanya" Kaizo mengambil biskut Yaya dan hendak sumbat ke dalam mulut Fang tapi Fang sempat larikan diri

"TIDAKKKKKKKKK! MAAFKAN AKU ABANG!"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sabar sahajalah dengan perangai mereka berdua.

TAMAT

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca semua cerita-cerita tentang kehidupan Fang dan Kaizo di bumi**

 **Apa-apa pun, author tak kan berhenti menulis kisah mereka berdua (dan juga kawan-kawan Fang)**

 **Sayang kamu semua!**


	12. Cinta Misteri

**Hai kawan-kawan, ada yang sedih sangat ke cerita sebelum nie?**

 **Takpe, hari nie cerita tak sedih pun :P Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap**

 **Selamat membaca dan ENJOY!**

Cinta Misteri

Cinta? Cinta tak pernah wujud dalam hati Kaizo sebelum ini, entah kenapa pagi-pagi ini Fang terdengar suara abang dia bernyanyi-nyanyi di dapur sambil membuat sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Fang berasa sungguh pelik sekali, lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh abangnya, ialah lagu cinta. Abang aku jatuh cinta ke? fikir Fang. Tak mungkinlah. Tapi kenapa dia ternampak sejambak bunga mawar merah di atas meja makan. Mungkin ada orang yang hantar bunga tue ke sini, fikir Fang lagi. Tak pun, Adudu punya kerja yang buat abang dia macam tue, nak kena Adudu nie.

"Abang?" Fang masuk ke dapur. Kaizo yang sedang sibuk menyediakan sarapan pagi sambil bernyanyi, dia tidak mendengar panggilan daripada adik dia. Dia terlampau gembira dan hatinya berbunga-bunga

"Abang?" Panggil Fang lagi. Kaizo masih lagi tidak menyahut panggilan adiknya. Kaizo pusing ke belakang untuk meletak pinggan ke atas meja dan ternampak adiknya sedang berdiri dan memandangnya dengan penuh kepelikan. "Adik, sarapan dahulu kalau mahu keluar bermain" kata Kaizo.

"Abang demam ke?"

"Demam? Kenapa kau kata begitu?"

"Yelah, tak pernah adik nampak abang nyanyi begitu gembira sekali. Dahlah lagu cinta pula tue. Ini mesti Adudu punya kerjakan, buat abang sampai begitu" kata Fang. Kaizo pergi ke sebelah adiknya dan memegang kepala Fang dan mengusap-usap rambutnya. "Abang nie kenapa?"

"Ini bukan kerja Adudu, Pang. Aku, Kapten Kaizo telah menjumpai cinta hatiku"

"Erkkk..." terkejut Fang. Ci-ci-cinta?! Abang aku dah hilang akal ke, fikir Fang yang sedang panik.

"Makan sarapan pagi yang abang buat tue, kejap lagi abang nak keluar" kata Kaizo sambil menunjukkan telur omelette lobak merah. Fang duduk dan cepat-cepat dia makan sampai tersedu dia buatnya. HICCUP HICCUP HICCUP!

"Kamu nie, tak boleh makan pelahan-lahan ke" Fang tersengih sahaja lepas tue HICCUP!

"Maaf abang.. HICCUP!" Kaizo dengan baik hatinya, bagi adiknya segelas air dan dia terus beredar dari dapur bersama dengan sejambak bunga mawar di tangannya. Fang menjenguk melihat luar dapur, abang dia telah pun keluar rumah

Fang dengan perasaan ingin tahu siapa yang telah mencuri hati abang dia, dia terus mengekori abangnya. Dia senyap-senyap mengekori abangnya sampailah ke taman permainan kanak-kanak. Fang sorok di belakang pokok dan mencuri-curi lihat abang dia bersama seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Rambut dia pendek sampai ke bahu, dia memakai bagpack yang berwarna ungu. Warna kegemaran Fang.

"Fang, kau tengok siapa tue" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah dia. Terkejut Fang dan terus menyuruh Boboiboy senyap

"Aku tengah tengok siapa yang mencuri hati abang aku" kata Fang

"Curi?! Siapa yang curi" Boboiboy juga melihat abang Fang bersama dengan seorang gadis. "Eh, siapa perempuan tue?"

"Itu yang aku nak tahu. Aku kena siasat siapa perempuan tue" Fang mengenggam tangannya dan lalu menumbuk pokok tersebut sebab tidak puas hati.

"Kau nie Fang, janganlah marah sangat. Kau nie mesti cemburukan. Takut kasih sayang seorang abang beralih kepada seseorang"

"Woi, kau nak kena dengan aku ke?"

"Eh tak, aku bergurau aje Fang"

Mereka berdua memerhatikan Kaizo sehinggalah gadis itu beredar dari situ dengan sejambak bunga mawar yang diberikan oleh Kaizo tadi. Fang mengheret Boboiboy untuk mengikut gadis tersebut.

"Ini macam jalan ke rumah Ying" kata Boboiboy. "Syhhh.. senyaplah, nanti dia dengar pula" Fang menyuruh Boboiboy diam. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, mereka dengan pantasnya menyorok di dalam semak. Fang melihat di luar dan gadis itu meneruskan perjalanannya.

Mereka mengekori gadis itu lagi sampai ke sebuah rumah. Boboiboy seperti kenal rumah di sebelah rumah gadis itu. Itu seperti rumah Ying

"Apa korang buat dekat sini. Mesti menghendap perempuan tadi tue kan?" Terkejut Boboiboy dan Fang

"Eh, mana adalah Ying" kata Boboiboy. "Ha ah, betul kata Boboiboy. Kita orang ada dekat sini sebab.. sebab.."

"SEBAB APA? jangan mau tipu, cepat mengaku" Boboiboy menolak bahu Fang untuk menyuruh dia beritahu yang sebenarnya dekat Ying. Fang pula menggelengkan kepala tanda tak nak.

"Cepat bagitahu sebelum aku cakap dekat perempuan tue, yang korang menghendap dia"

"Mana ada Ying, kita orang bukan menghendap dia. Kita orang cuma nak siasat siapa dia" kata Fang.

"Dia kawan jiran sebelah. Apasal korang tak pergi sahaja tanya sama dia. Dia bukannya makan orang" tersengih Boboiboy dan Fang. "Sudahlah, aku kena pergi ke kedai. Jumpa lagi" kata Ying dan terus dia berlari laju.

Boboiboy dan Fang terus ke rumah jiran Ying. Sampai sahaja di rumah tersebut, Fang nampak gadis itu tadi sedang membaca buku di halaman rumah tetapi paling mengejutkan Fang ialah gadis itu sedang bermain dengan bebola api yang begitu kecil sekali di sebelah tangannya. "Wei Boboiboy, kau nampak tak apa yang aku nampak"

"Dia mempunyai kuasa"

"Dia nie mesti musuh abang aku. Jaga kau! HARIMAU BAYANG!" Fang mengeluarkan harimau bayang itu untuk menyerang gadis itu. "SIAPA KAU HAH!" Fang menjerit dekat gadis itu

Gadis itu terkejut dengan kehadiran Fang dan Boboiboy. Dia sekilat pantas memadam bebola api tersebut dan menyorok tangannya di belakang badannya. "SERANG DIA HARIMAU BAYANG!" harimau bayang Fang menyerang gadis itu tetapi gadis itu sempat mengeluarkan tangannya dan meletupkan harimau bayang itu. Fang dan Boboiboy terkejut.

"Dia ada kuasa lain juga"

"Serang dia Boboiboy!"

"Baik! BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!" Lalu Boboiboy menyerang dia menggunakan pedang halilintar tetapi gadis itu juga cepat mengeluarkan dinding tenaganya. Boboiboy tidak dapat menembusi dinding tenaga itu. "Siapa kau hah? Apa kau nak dengan abang aku" kata Fang dengan nada yang marah

"Nama aku Lynna, aku bukanlah musuh abang kau atau kamu"

"Kalau kau bukan musuh, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Fang lagi. Lalu Lynna menghilangkan dinding tenaga itu. "Aku akan ceritakan kepada kamu berdua tetapi aku tidak boleh bercerita di sini"

Boboiboy Halilintar kembali menjadi Boboiboy normal. Boboiboy dan Fang hanya ikut sahaja Lynna itu dan mereka sekarang berada di pantai. Mereka bertiga duduk di tepi pantai.

"Nampaknya rahsia akak terbongkar juga" kata Lynna yang sedang melihat permandangan laut

"Terbongkar? Apa maksud akak?" tanya Boboiboy

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu nampak tadi adalah rahsia akak. Kalau boleh, jangan bagitahu abang kamu tentang rahsia akak. Akak bukan seperti kamu, akak tahu kamu ada kuasa juga seperti akak. Abang kamu yang cerita semuanya dekat akak"

"Abang aku yang ceritakan? tapi kenapa akak tidak beritahu tentang rahsia akak" tanya Fang. Fang berasa sungguh curiga dengan gadis yang bernama Lynna. Banyak persoalan yang ingin Fang tanyakan.

"Maaf, sebab rahsia akak terlalu berat untuk di beritahu, kawan-kawan akak juga mempunyai kuasa juga, sama seperti akak"

"Jadi, akak nie alien juga?" tanya Fang lagi. Lynna tergelak lembut kerana Fang ingatkan dirinya ialah alien. "Tak, akak bukan alien macam kamu, Fang. Ya, abang kamu cerita juga siapa dirinya dan dari mana dia berasal" Lynna sambung lagi. Terkejut Fang kerana gadis yang bernama Lynna tahu nama dia.

"Akak cuma manusia biasa sahaja tetapi mempunyai keistimewaan tersendiri. Kuasa yang akak dapat ini semenjak akak dari tingkatan 3 lagi, sekarang umur akak sudah 20 tahun"

"Maksud akak, akak manusia tapi...tapi, tak fahamlah saya. Dari mana akak dari dapat kuasa?" tanya Boboiboy

"Itu panjang ceritanya. Tapi kalau kamu berdua nak tahu juga, itu tunggulah jika kita dapat bertemu lagi. Kuasa akak bukanlah seperti kuasa kamu berdua. Kuasa kamu datang dari jam kuasa, tapi kuasa akak sudah ada lama dalam diri akak cuma akak tahu akak ada kuasa masa sekolah menengah. Kamu cukup bertuah dapat menggunakan kuasa di depan khayalak ramai tapi akak cuma dapat gunakan kuasa secara bersembunyi. Musuh korang dengan musuh akak, sangat berbeza tapi mereka mempunyai satu matlamat yang sama, iaitu ingin merampas kuasa kita" Lalu Lynna menunjukkan kuasa api dia. Kuasa api dia berwarna ungu. Boboiboy dan Fang sungguh teruja melihat keunikan warna api itu

"Kenapa kuasa api akak berwarna ungu?" tanya Boboiboy lagi. Lynna memadamkan kuasa apinya

"Ini dipanggil kuasa phoenix. Akak juga ada kuasa lain seperti yang kamu lihat tadi. Kuasa akak dan kawan-kawan akak, semuanya hebat-hebat seperti kamu juga"

"Akak mesti ada banyak pengalaman berlawan dengan musuh-musuh akak"

"Betul tue Fang tapi pengalaman akak bukannya semuanya manis. Ada yang pahit juga, ada juga pengalaman yang sungguh menyakitkan hati. Macam-macamlah pengalaman yang akak pernah lalui. Mula-mula rasa seronok ada kuasa tapi lama-kelamaan, tanggungjawap akak menjadi lebih berat dan bertambah rumit." Lynna bersambung lagi "Esok akak akan pulang ke KL, abang kamu tahu sebab tue malam nie abang kamu ajak akak pergi bersiar-siar di bandar, dia kata hari ini ada festival di bandar"

"Jadi selepas ini akak tak akan berjumpa lagi dengan abang saya lagi"

"Mungkin ya atau mungkin tidak. Cukup sahaja lah akak dapat kenal dia dari semalam lagi. Masa tue, akak duduk sorang dekat kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba, lepas tue abang kamu datang. Dia yang ajak berborak dulu" gelak Lynna kerana teringat kejadian semalam di Kedai Tok Aba. Kaizo tidak berhenti-henti cerita tentang diri dia, adik dia, kuasa dia, misi dia dan macam-macamlah

"Apa lagi yang kamu berdua ingin tahu?" tanya Lynna kepada mereka berdua

"Ermm... jadi akak nie sedang bercinta dengan abang sayalah" tergelak Lynna lagi apabila mendengar soalan itu dari Fang

"Mana adalah, baru aje berkenalan dah terus nak jatuh cinta pula. Takdelah, akak anggap abang kamu tue sebagai kawan sahaja" senyum Lynna kepada Fang "Jangan risau, akak tak kan ambil abang kamu tue"

"Ada apa-apa lagi soalan sebelum akak pergi?" tanya Lynna kepada Boboiboy dan Fang. "Jikalau takde, akak kena pergi dulu. Jumpa lagi" lalu dia bangun dan melambai-lambai kepada mereka.

"Macam mana, dah puas hati" tanya Boboiboy

"Entahlah Boboiboy, rasa macam banyak lagi pertanyaan yang aku ingin katakan"

"Kau nie Fang, apasal tak tanya aje tadi"

"Aku cuma dapat rasakan banyak lagi perkara dia ingin rahsiakan tapi takpelah, mungkin kita dapat bertemu dengan dia lagi" Fang tersenyum. Boboiboy pula tak faham tapi dia malas nak bertanya.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Fang membuka pintu rumahnya dan dia nampak abangnya kelihatan begitu segak sekali. "Dah puas siasat?" tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo bertanya

"Macam mana abang tahu?"

"Kamu ingat abang tak tahu yang kamu ikut abang dari belakang tadi" kata Kaizo sambil membetulkan rambutnya.

"Abang tak sedih ke, esok dia nak balik dah?"

"Kamu ingat abang takde perasaan ke, mestilah sedih tapi apa boleh buat. Mungkin kita dapat berjumpa lagi, mungkin tidak. Nanti kamu dah besar, kamu akan faham dengan perasaan ini" Fang duduk di sofa sambil melihat abangnya betulkan baju dia pula. Fang tersenyum sahaja, dia mana faham bab-bab cinta nie

"Apa yang kamu senyum-senyum" tanya Kaizo

"Takde apalah abang"

"Hmm.. kau rapat dengan kawan perempuan dua orang tue, apa nama kawan kamu tue. Mimi dan Ling?"

"Yaya dan Ying lah. Memanglah adik rapat dengan mereka tapi adik anggap mereka sebagai kawan sahaja. Adik kecik lagi, mana tahu bab-bab bercinta nie" Kaizo hanya tersenyum sahaja

"Yelah tue Pang. Hmmm... entah-entah ada seseorang yang adik minat" memandang sinis dekat adiknya. Setahu Fang, dia mana ada minat dekat sesiapa pun.

"Siapa?"

"Rahsia"

"Erkk.. boleh pula nak berahsia, beritahulah adik siapa"

Abang dia membuka pintu hadapan dan lalu menjerit "RAHSIA!"

Kalau nak tahu siapa, tanyalah Kaizo sendiri... (itu pun kalau dia nak bagitahu)

TAMAT

 **Cinta? Hahaha... Ini hanya idea sahaja~**

 **Mungkin satu hari nanti Author akan explore lagi kot dalam bab-bab cinta tapi Author tak reti xD (not a big fan)**

 **Kepada cik mimpi - macam mana boleh sayangkan Author lebih daripada abang sendiri, pelik pelik...**

 **Crystal pinke - Jangan menangis, nanti Author buat yang sedih-sedih lagi (kalau menjadi lah) but now kita happy happy dulu!**

 **Yuki - Author pun takde abang juga, ada kakak dan adik tapi jarang bergaduh.. Ganbattene maksud nya good luck kan :D**

 **Skiezfone - Author tahu ada beberapa scene yang Author rasa kurang, sehari suntuk fikirkan ayat yang terbaik T_T apa-apa pun, thank you!**

 **llilara - Jangan risau, Author tulis TAMAT tak semesti Author habis tulis ff nie :D**


	13. Gaduh

**Hai semua! Gaduh? Kenapa cerita hari ini pasal Gaduh?**

 **Kalau nak tahu, silalah baca~ Author berharap kamu suka dengan cerita kali ini**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Yang bertanya tentang nickname Author, nickname saya ialah Lynz**

 **Maaf kalau ada apa-apa kesilapan**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

Gaduh

Hari ini hari begitu stress sekali buat Yaya. Sudah beberapa pelajar dia marah kerana membuat kesilapan dalam latihan musical drama mereka. Kali ini giliran Fang untuk berdiri di pentas dan bernyanyi. Ramai pula budak perempuan sedang duduk di lantai dewan untuk melihat Fang nyanyi. Fang pula tidak kisah dengan kehadiran mereka, dia tidaklah berasa begitu gemuruh dengan adanya mereka. Entah kenapa hari ini nyanyian Fang agak lemah, tidak seperti yang dia berlatih sebelum ini. Mungkin sebab dia penat, mungkin juga.

"FANG! KENAPA NYANYIAN KAU MACAM TUE!" stress Yaya bertambah lagi

"Yang kau nak marah aku dengan nyanyian aku kenapa"

"Dah tue, selalunya nyanyian kau elok sahaja sebelum nie. Kenapa tiba-tiba hari nie lemah. Dah lah kau nyanyi dengan lirik yang salah"

"Siapa suruh tukar lirik dia, aku sendiri kena hafal lirik baru dalam satu hari, SATU HARI! FAHAM TAK!"

"Eleh, bukannya susah pun nak hafal lirik baru. Lagipun itu bukannya alasan"

"Sudahlah Yaya, kau nie memang director paling susah dan kejam"

"Aku bukan kejam lah, kalau aku tak tegaskan korang, persembahan kita akan gagal. Faham tak?"

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying yang sedang duduk di tepi dewan, melihat sahaja dua orang kawan mereka yang sedang bergaduh di pentas dewan. Beginilah mereka berdua, mesti sahaja ada pergaduhan, tak kisah hal kecik ke besar ke, mesti bergaduh. Tapi hari ini pergaduhan dia orang lagi dasyat daripada sebelum ini.

"Hmm.. tak habis lagi pergaduhan dia orang" kata Boboiboy yang sedang dalam kebosanan.

"Belum lagi Boboiboy, ini baru 1 minit pergaduhan dia orang. Hari tue aku kira sampai 30 minit dia orang bergaduh" Kata Gopal sambil mengira berapa saat, minit, jam pergaduhan di antara Yaya dan Fang.

"Kau takde kerja ka, kira berapa minit dia orang bergaduh. Lu pergi lah tolong leraikan dia orang"

"Dey, macam mana aku nak leraikan dia orang, dua-dua tue tak boleh nak kalah" kata Gopal kepada Ying. Mereka berdua pun sudah bosan tengok dia orang bergaduh. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying terbayangkan satu hari tanpa pergaduhan antara Yaya dan Fang masa sesi latihan musical drama.

"Ying, kau kan director juga, kau pergilah leraikan dia orang" kata Gopal lagi

"Walaupun aku director juga, tapi penolong sahaja maa.. semua kerja Yaya yang buat"

"Oh macam tue. Tapi tak kan kita tengok sahaja" kata Boboiboy. "Eh, kau kenapa Gopal, tiba-tiba rasa takut?" Gopal dengan beg sekolah Boboiboy, menyorok mukanya belakang beg sekolah kerana ketakutan

"Kau tak nampak ke"

"Nampak apa?" tanya Boboiboy

"Dia orang punya pergaduhan hari ini, lain macam.. macam nak letupkan satu dewan nie"

"Yolah, betullah kata kamu Gopal" kata Ying

"Isk, tak faham aku"

"Kau nie Boboiboy, Yaya tue kan tegas, Fang tue pula panas baran, cepat sangat nak marah. Apa akan terjadi kalau dua orang tue bergaduh. Meletup macam gunung berapi meletup"

Nak 3 minit mereka berdua bergaduh lagi, pelajar perempuan yang datang melihat Fang nyanyi, sudah lari keluar dari dewan. Ramai pelajar takut untuk mendekati mereka berdua. Cikgu Papa Zola entah ke mana, oh yea, lupa lak. Cikgu Papa Zola ada dekat bilik guru, tengah tanda markah kertas ujian matematik 5 Jujur.

"Oh, begini persembahan kamu nanti. Pergaduhan yang baik" muncul Kaizo di sebelah Boboiboy.

"Erkk.. KAPTEN KAIZO!" terkejut mereka bertiga melihat abang Fang ada di dewan sekolah

"Apa Kapten Kaizo buat dekat sini?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku datang sebab nak tengok Pang berlatih. Menarik betul drama pergaduhan dia orang" kata Kaizo yang ingatkan pergaduhan itu adalah salah satu scene dalam drama musical, padahal bukan.

"Bukanlah Kapten Kaizo. Dia orang memang betul-betul bergaduh" kata Boboiboy yang cuba betulkan anggapan Kaizo. Gopal masih mengira masa lagi, nak dekat 4 minit dah dia orang bergaduh

"Kapten Kaizo, tolong kami leraikan mereka berdua" merayu Ying kepada Kaizo. Mereka bertiga sudah tidak tahan dengan pergaduhan dia orang, takut nanti dua-dua bermasam muka.

"Leraikan mereka? Biarkan dia orang bergaduh lagi. Menarik, sungguh menarik" Kaizo berdiri dan berikan tepukan kepada mereka berdua sampai mereka sedar dengan kehadiran Kaizo. "Abang?"

"Kenapa Pang? Dah selesai pergaduhan korang" Yaya dan Fang senyap sahaja dan lalu mereka bermasam muka. Yaya beredar dari situ dengan penuh stress. Fang pula turun dari pentas, dia mula pergi ke stor sukan untuk mengambil bola, mungkin pergi berlatih bola keranjang dapat tenangkan diri dia. Kaizo pula beredar dari situ juga kerana tiada apa yang menarik untuk dilihat. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying tergamam kerana begitu mudah sekali dapat leraikan pergaduhan antara Yaya dan Fang.

aaaaaaaaaaaa

"Boboiboy, jangan tinggalkan aku dekat sini"

"Tak Ochobot, aku tak kan tinggalkan kau. Nanti aku akan datang balik"

"Mesti lamakan kau nak pergi" Ochobot memeluk Boboiboy begitu erat sekali

"Tak lama Ochobot, hanya beberapa bulan sahaja aku akan pergi"

"Woi! yang korang berdrama sangat nie apasal?" terkejut Boboiboy dan Ochobot melihat Fang yang sedang duduk di kedai Tok Aba sambil menikmati Ice Blended Chocolate Special. Boboiboy baru sahaja sampai ke kedai Tok Aba selepas sesi latihan drama musical, dia telah menerima sepucuk surat daripada ibu bapanya. Menurut surat itu, mereka akan kembali ke Malaysia dan hendak Boboiboy balik ke rumah pada musim cuti persekolahan nanti. Ochobot dan Boboiboy tidak mahu terpisah lagi, Tok Aba pula layan sahaja dengan drama mereka berdua

"semenjak bila kau ada dekat sini Fang?" tanya Boboiboy. Dia lepaskan Ochobot dan pergi duduk sebelah Fang

"Aku dah 10 minit duduk dekat sini, korang berdrama sangat sampai tak sedar aku dah ada dekat sini" kata Fang. "Betul ke kau kena balik dah?"

"Ha ah, tapi aku balik sekejap aje. Nanti nak dekat-dekat sekolah buka, aku datang lah balik"

"Tak bestlah macam nie kalau kau takde" kata Fang

"Ala, Gopal kan ada. Yaya dan Ying pun ada juga. Takdelah kau rasa bosan sangatkan"

"Gopal buat apa, dia tue mengajar aku benda yang bukan-bukan adalah. Macam video game tue, sampai abang aku terpengaruh sekali" Fang masih tidak boleh lupakan lagi latihan tempur versi video game daripada abang dia. Selamat latihan tempur versi video game sudah di berhentikan. Menurut kata Kaizo, latihan tempur versi video game untuk mengajar Fang supaya tak terpengaruh sangat dengan video game.

"Yaya dan Ying kan ada"

"Woi, tak kan nak suruh aku main dengan budak perempuan pula"

"Ala Fang, kau temankan aku dekat kedai jelah" Ochobot masih lagi tidak boleh terima kenyataan yang Boboiboy akan balik walaupun sekejap sahaja. "Ha ah, betul cakap Ochobot tue, tolong ajelah atok dekat kedai nie. Apa salahnya"

"Ha, betul tue!" Boboiboy setuju dengan kata-kata Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Fang menghirup airnya sambil merenung tajam dekat Boboiboy.

"Kalau macam tue, boleh lah kau bagi aku Ice Blended Chocolate Special percuma setiap hari" muncul pula Gopal.

"Bagi kau percuma, buat apa. Hutang Tok Aba belum kau bayar, sibuk nak percuma" belum sempat Tok Aba nak jawap, Fang dah jawapkan. "Eleh, kau ingat aku tak dengar kau mengumpat pasal aku tadi" kata Gopal

"Bagus lah tue kau dengar aku mengumpat pasal kau"

"Dey, kau apahal. Nak cari gaduh dengan aku ke?" Boboiboy dapat rasakan pergaduhan baru akan terjadi di antara Fang dan Gopal pula. Tadi dekat sekolah Yaya dan Fang sudah bergaduh, sekarang dua-dua bermasam muka. Yaya pun tak datang ke kedai Tok Aba.

"Korang janganlah bergaduh" belum sempat Boboiboy nak tenangkan dia orang, Gopal mengeluarkan sebiji donut lobak merah dari bungkusan plastik yang dia bawa tadi dan lalu memakan donut tersebut di depan Fang

Fang berapi-api di depan Gopal. "Sudah, nanti atok piat telinga korang berdua"

"Dia yang buat hal dengan saya dulu, atok" Fang bangun dari kerusi dan lalu mengeluarkan harimau bayangnya. Tok Aba menepuk dahi. Dia juga tak berjaya untuk hentikan mereka berdua.

"Kau ingat aku takut dengan harimau bayang kau" Gopal dengan keyakinan tinggi, dia rasa dia dapat kalahkan Fang. Padahal dia tahu dia akan kalah. Maka bermulalah pertarungan di antara Fang dan Gopal. Yang menang sudah tentu Fang. Gopal siap lari balik rumah sebab kena kejar dengan harimau bayang.

Boboiboy tak tahu nak buat apa dah, dia cuma berharap esok semuanya akan ok seperti biasa.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Keesokannya, Gopal saja cari nahas dengan Fang. Dia telah membeli beberapa donut lobak merah dan makan di depan Fang. Hati Fang makin lama makin panas. Gopal tahu Fang tengah sakit hati dengan dia tapi dia peduli apa.

Manakala Yaya dan Fang masih lagi tidak berbaik. Asal bertembung sahaja, dua-dua bermasam muka, sampai tak tengok muka masing-masing. Yaya masih lagi marah dengan Fang, Fang juga sama, Boboiboy pula risau dengan persahabatan dia orang nanti. Sekarang tinggal Boboiboy dan Ying sahaja untuk baikkan mereka semua. "Aduh, macam mana nie" Boboiboy sudah susah hati. Dia tidak pernah melihat kawan-kawan baik dia bergaduh sampai teruk macam nie.

"Ying, apa kita perlu buat"

"Hmm.. aku tak tahulah Boboiboy. Jangan risaulah, nanti ok ok lah tue" kata Ying

"Harap-harap begitu lah Ying"

Selepas sahaja tamat waktu rehat, kelas matematik sudah bermula. Cikgu Papa Zola sudah masuk ke kelas 5 Jujur dengan markah kertas ujian matematik. Masing-masing tidak sabar untuk melihat markah yang mereka dapat. Yaya dan Ying pula tidak sabar siapa yang akan dapat no. 1. Fang pula akan tahu dia pasti dapat no. 3

"Cikgu tahu kamu semua tak sabar nak tengok markah ujian kamu. Cikgu bangga dengan kamu semua, terutama sekali dengan 3 orang ini" Cikgu Papa Zola mencari-cari nama tiga orang yang dia banggakan sangat tue. Semua sudah tahu siapa tiga orang itu, sudah semestinya Fang, Yaya dan Ying

"Cikgu, siapa yang dapat no.1" tanya Yaya

"Tak payah tanya pun dah tahu, mesti kau, tak pun Ying" kata Gopal dengan nada yang bosan.

"Kamu pasti Gopal. Kalau cikgu cakap kamu yang dapat no.1 macam mana"

"Betul ke Cikgu? Saya cukup bangga dengan diri ini kalau dapat no.1" Gopal siap mengeluarkan air mata sekali.

"Bangga apa kebendanya. Jangan nak bermimpi wahai anak murid ku. Kamu Gopal, lagi satu 1% untuk mendapat markah lulus" Cikgu Papa Zola meletakkan kertas ujiannya di atas meja Gopal. "Kalau kamu dapat no.1, dah lama cikgu bangga. Cikgu siap bagi surprise lagi"

"SURPRISE?! surprise apa tue cikgu?"

"Dah nama pun surprise, buat apa cikgu nak bagitahu, nanti tak surprise lah! SUDAH, cikgu akan bagitahu siapa dapat no.1 tapi jangan terkejut" Yaya dan Ying sudah memasang telinga kerana tidak sabar. Fang pula pandang ke luar, buat tidak kisah.

"Ada dua orang dapat no.1 iaitu YAYA!" Yaya menjerit kegembiraan

"dan FANG!" Fang terkejut, dia tidak sangka dia dapat no.1 "YAHOOO! AKHIRNYA, AKU DAPAT NO.1"

Ying pula berapi-api kerana kedudukan no.1 dia telah di ambil oleh Fang. "JAGA KAU FANG!"

"Huh, macam mana dia boleh dapat no.1?" kata Yaya "Bukan kau selalu dapat no.3 ke?"

"Kenapa, tak boleh ke aku dapat no.1" terus Yaya dan Fang bermasam muka lagi.

Alamak, Boboiboy panik. Ini tak boleh jadi nie, janganlah meletup lagi lepas nie, fikir Boboiboy

"Sudah, korang berdua nie. Janganlah gaduh, korangkan kawan" Boboiboy cuba tenangkan mereka.

"Eleh, kawan konon. Kalau kawan, dah lama dia kekalkan no.3 dia tue. Senyap-senyap dia dapat no.1" Gopal pula yang saja nak sakitkan hati Fang lagi. "Yolah, ambik kedudukan aku pula tue" Ying pula masuk campur

Rakan-rakan sekelas mereka sudah kelihatan takut. Tak pernah tengok dia orang macam nie. "Kenapa dengan kamu nie, tentang markah kedudukan pun boleh bawak bergaduh"

"Dia nie cikgu, suka sangat cari pasal" kata Gopal. Fang sudah hilang sabar, bayang-bayang hitam keluar dan mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Fang, sabar sabar. Gopal main-main aje tue"

"Jangan masuk campur antara urusan aku dengan si Gopal tue!" marah Fang dekat Boboiboy "Aik, aku pula yang kena. Aku cuma nak tenangkan kau sahaja Fang"

Cikgu Papa Zola mengambil rotannya dan lalu melibas rotan tersebut ke atas meja. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Gopal dan Ying terkejut. "Nampak tak rotan keinsafan nie" Kelima mereka mengangguk

"Hah, nampakkan. SEKARANG KAMU BERLIMA PERGI KE BILIK GURU BESAR!"

"Kenapa saya juga kena pergi cikgu" tanya Boboiboy

"Dah tue, kamu tak boleh nak kawal kawan kamu. CEPAT! JANGAN BANYAK CAKAP, PERGI SEKARANG!"

Habis lah aku, kalau Tok Aba tahu. Ini semua salah dia orang, fikir Boboiboy

Aku ketua darjah pun kena sekali. Siap kau Fang, fikir Yaya

Cari nahas betul rambut si cacak nie, fikir Ying

Alamak, Appa mesti marah aku lepas nie, fikir Gopal

Memang tak guna dia orang nie, suka sangat cari pasal dengan aku, fikir Fang

Kelima-lima mereka hanya berdiam sahaja semasa dalam perjalanan ke bilik guru besar. Tiada siapa yang berani nak tegur sesama sendiri. Masing-masing hati tengah panas. Di bilik guru, mereka berlima dikenakan denda. Jawatan Yaya sebagai ketua darjah terpaksa digantungkan selama seminggu, dia sepatutnya bertanggungjawap dan tidak patut melibatkan diri dalam mana-mana pergaduhan. Jawatan Yaya sebagai director musical drama juga sama, ditarik balik dan diberikan kepada orang lain. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying dikenakan denda bersihkan kawasan sekolah selama seminggu. Jawatan Gopal sebagai penolong ketua darjah juga turut digantungkan selama seminggu. Manakala Fang, sebagai wakil sekolah bola keranjang, guru besar menarik balik sehinggalah dia dapat mengawal kemarahan dia dan dia juga perlu berlakuan baik. Sebagai watak utama dalam musical drama turut ditarik balik, kalau Fang nak balik watak utama itu, dia perlu berkelakuan baik.

Nak kata marah, marah juga. Nak kata sedih, sedih juga.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sesi persekolahan sudah tamat, mereka berlima tidak bertegur sesama sendiri. Di kedai Tok Aba, mereka senyap sahaja. Boboiboy ada perasaan marah sebab dia pun terkena denda juga. Padahal dia tidak terlibat dalam pergaduhan mereka. Boboiboy hanya bermain-main dengan Chocolate Pancake nya sambil memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi di sekolah.

Fang hanya duduk diam sahaja sambil memerhatikan langit. Apa yang dia fikirkan, entahlah.

Gopal juga duduk diam sambil menikmati Ice Blended Chocolate Special

Yaya pula, dia kesal dengan kelakuan dia tadi. Dia tidak patut kemarahan dia menguasai diri dia. Itu bukan diri dia yang sebenar. Dalam hati dia cukup marah dan juga sedih.

Ying juga tidak patut marah kalau kedudukan no.1 dia di ambil oleh Fang tapi itu kedudukan dia dengan Yaya semenjak dulu lagi.

"Kenapa dengan korang semua nie?" Tok Aba berasa pelik melihat mereka berlima diam sahaja sambil membuat muka. "Cuba cerita, apa yang terjadi tadi"

"Dia orang nie atok, tak pasal-pasal Boboiboy yang terkena juga"

"Wei, kau apasal. Nak cari nahas dengan aku"

"Dia nie atok, ambik kedudukan saya"

"Mana tak marah, dari semalam lagi saya geram dengan dia"

"Korang semua nie, suka sangat cari pasal dengan aku"

Masing-masing meninggikan suara kerana tidak mahu kalah. Pergaduhan mereka menyebabkan Tok Aba menepuk dahi kerana menyesal bertanya. "Aduh, pening kepala atok. Perkara kecik pun boleh di perbesarkan"

"Sabar ajelah atok" kata Ochobot. Dia pun pening tengok dia orang bergaduh. Tak pernah Ochobot tengok perangai dia orang macam nie. Ini lebih dasyat daripada Boboiboy dan Fang bergaduh dulu-dulu.

"SUDAH SUDAH! jangan bergaduh" tetapi sorang pun tak dengar Tok Aba berkata. "Ochobot, kau pergi panggil Kaizo"

"Baik atok" Ochobot pergi ke tempat yang sunyi untuk menghubungi Kaizo.

5 minit sudah berlalu, mereka masih lagi bergaduh. Tok Aba makin pening dengan dia orang. Akhirnya Kaizo sampai ke kedai Tok Aba. "Sampai pun kau Kaizo. Tolong atok selesaikan dia orang nie"

Kaizo memerhatikan dahulu mereka bergaduh. Lalu dia tersenyum keseorangan. "BAGUS BAGUS! luahankan segalanya!" kata Kaizo sambil tergelak besar

"Teruskan lagi pergaduhan korang"

Mereka baru sedar bahawa abang Fang berada di situ sambil menyokong mereka berlima teruskan bergaduh. "Abang? apa abang buat dekat sini?"

"Apa abang buat dekat sini. Abang nak tengok korang bergaduhlah. Apa lagi, cepat sambung" kata Kaizo sambil tergelak

"Wei Fang, abang kau betul ke tak betul?" bisik Boboiboy

"Abang aku memang tak betul pun" bisik Fang balik

"APA KAU CAKAP PANG!" Kaizo merenung tajam dekat Fang. "takde apa abang" kata Fang dalam ketakutan. Kalau abang dia mengamuk, sudah tentu Fang kena hukuman latihan tempur.

"kenapa berhenti bergaduh?" Kaizo melihat mereka semua duduk diam sahaja. Tiada siapa berani untuk sambung bergaduh balik sehinggalah Boboiboy berkata

"Kami.. kami.. kami cuma nak lepaskan kemarahan sahaja"

"Kemarahan apa, dari semalam tak habis lagi dengan kemarahan korang. Korang semua nie kawan baik, jangan nak memperbesarkan perkara yang remeh temeh" marah Kaizo lagi.

"Maafkan kami Kapten Kaizo" kata mereka berlima.

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menyesal dengan kelakuan mereka. Mereka semua adalah kawan baik, patut bertolak ansur dan tak sepatutnya pergaduhan ini berlaku "Ermm... Fang, maafkan aku sebab semalam. Aku patut bagi kau masa untuk hafal lirik tue" Yaya mulakan minta maaf dekat Fang terdahulu. Dia tahu salah dia sebab terlampau memaksa Fang dan rakan-rakan sekelasnya tapi ini semua untuk kebaikan persembahan mereka nanti.

"Tak, aku patut minta maaf dekat kau. Maaf sebab aku marah dekat kau semalam" Fang juga turut minta maaf dekat Yaya

"Aku pun nak minta maaf dekat kau juga Fang sebab aku sebenarnya saja nak sakitkan hati kau" kata Gopal. Tok Aba dan Ochobot berasa lega melihat mereka bermaaf-maafan. Dah rasa macam hari raya pula.

"Aku tak patut marah dekat kau sebab ambik kedudukan aku. Betul kata Kapten Kaizo, perkara kecik jangan nak diperbesarkan. Maaf ya" kata Ying sambil tersipu malu

"Boboiboy, minta maaf sebab marah dekat kau dekat kelas tadi. Sebab kita orang lah kau juga turut kena denda"

"Takpe Fang, lupakan jelah hal tue. Sekarang kita semua sudah berbaik semula kan"

"Tapi jawatan aku semuanya kena gantung" Yaya masih lagi kesal dengan perbuatan dia. Dia sendiri mahu menangis tapi dia kuat, dia tak kan menangis.

"Jangan sedih Yaya, seminggu sahaja kena gantung. Aku pun kena denda juga maa.. kena bersihkan kawasan sekolah selama seminggu" kata Ying yang cuba ceriakan Yaya

"Betul kata Ying, seminggu sahaja, bukan lama pun" Gopal cuba memujuk Yaya supaya jangan sedih sangat

"Tapi aku kesian pula dekat Fang. Yelah, sebagai wakil sekolah bola keranjang dia, kena tarik. Sebagai watak utama pun kena tarik juga"

"Ala, jangan risau sangatlah Yaya. Aku ok aje lagipun aku ada masa lapang untuk mengulang kaji!" Fang dengan buku-buku mate pelajarannya, memang tak dapat dipisahkan, lagi-lagi kalau buku matematik.

"Cheh, ingatkan untuk bermain" kata Gopal.

"Bagus, dah sedar pun kamu semua. Pang, jom balik. Abang dah lapar" Kaizo mengheret adiknya pulang ke rumah. "Tapi.. tapi.."

"TAPI APA! sesi bermaafan sudah tamat, masa untuk pulang ke rumah" Fang ikut sahaja kata abangnya. Fang sebenarnya nak duduk melepak dengan dia orang lagi tapi abang dia dah heret dia pulang ke rumah. Boboiboy tergelak sahaja melihat mereka. "Terbaik.. hehehe"

"Sakitlah abang pegang tangan adik!"

"Mana ada sakit! KAU JANGAN NAK BUAT ALASAN!"

 **aaa... nampaknya Author tak tulis tamat :P**

 **Cik Mimpi - cian phone awak rosak :( tapi baik juga abang awak bagi pinjam phone sekejap.. lain kali ajak lah dia baca sekali xD hehehe**

 **Yuki - Yup! betul tue! Lynna tue OC :P Takpe, author tak kisah kalau bahasanya campur aduk, author faham :D**

 **Murasaki Dokugi - Terima kasih! tapi Kaizo dalam bab percintaan nie, tak tahu lah tahap romantis dia tahap mana :D Lynna tue banyak sangat rahsia, cuma author sahaja yang tahu ;)**

 **Mahrani - Thank you thank you! I will keep writing this ff! Saya juga merindui cartoon Boboiboy sebab tue saya menulis semua cerita di sini. Mengubati kerinduan saya~ Oh yeah, kalau Yaya marah Kapten Kaizo sbb biskut dia tak sedap, mesti Kaizo mengamuk kan xD tapi macam mana agaknya kalau Yaya marah Kapten Kaizo. hmmmmm...**

 **Vanilla Blue - Belum tamat lagi, ada lagi kisah-kisah yang menarik :D selamat membaca!**


	14. Mimpi

**Hai Kawan-kawan! Apa khabar semua? Harap semuanya sihat-sihat**

 **Siapa yang tak sabar nak baca cerita kali ini.. hehehe!**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! Author sangat terharu!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap :P**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

Mimpi

 _"Rasakan tembakan tidur ini! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Adudu menembak pistol tidurnya ke arah Fang tetapi Boboiboy sempat menolak Fang ke tepi. Tembakan itu terkena Boboiboy dan terus dia jatuh ke tanah._

 _"Boboiboy! Boboiboy!" Fang cuba untuk kejutkan Boboiboy tetapi tidak berjaya. Dia tertidur dengan nyenyak sekali._

 _"Jangan harap korang dapat menang kali ini!" Adudu tergelak sekuat-kuatnya. "YEAHH! kita dah menang encik boss!" kata Probe_

 _"Eh, belum lagi. Tinggal empat lagi" Adudu mengacukan pistol tidurnya ke arah Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pula. "JANGAN HARAP! JARI JEMARI BAYANG!" bayang-bayang Fang muncul dan lalu memegang pistol itu. Fang menarik pistol tidur itu dari tangan Adudu. Pistol tidur Adudu terlepas dari tangannya. Fang menghancurkan pistol tidur itu. "Sekarang giliran kau pula!" Fang menyerang Adudu dengan bantuan daripada Gopal, Yaya dan Ying_

 _"TUSUKAN BAYANG!"_

 _"TUMBUKAN PADU!"_

 _"TEMBAKAN MAKANAN!"_

 _"SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!"_

 _Akhirnya Adudu kalah. "Encik boss! Encik boss!" Probe mengangkat kepala Adudu "Encik boss, jangan tinggalkan aku"_

 _"Tak Probe, aku tak tinggalkan kau cuma aku tak mampu nak hapuskan dia orang"_

 _"Tapi Encik boss dah tidurkan Boboiboy, dia orang pun takde formula untuk bangunkan Boboiboy"_

 _"Betul tue Probe!" Adudu bangun dan lalu menjerit "BOBOIBOY AKAN TIDUR BUAT SELAMA-LAMANYA!"_

 _Tiba-tiba sahaja cuaca berubah menjadi mendung, bukan sebab hari nak hujan tetapi sebuah kapal angkasa muncul di langit. Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terkejut kerana kapal angkasa itu, kapal angkasa milik Borara. "Bukan Boboiboy dah hapuskan Borara ka?"_

 _"Aku tak pasti Ying tapi kita kena bangunkan Boboiboy cepat!"_

 _"Tapi macam mana Fang. Kita orang takde formula untuk bangunkan Boboiboy" kata Yaya. Fang terpaksa menggunakan kekerasan terhadap Adudu supaya dia serahkan formula untuk bangunkan Boboiboy. Fang melihat sekelilingnya dan dapati Adudu dan Probe sudah hilang. "Berani dia orang melarikan diri" Fang genggam tangannya kerana dia begitu marah sekali._

 _Kapal angkasa Borara telah mendarat di kawasan lapang dan pintu kapal angkasanya terbuka. Borara sudah datang dengan geng tengkotak dia. "Yaya, Ying. Korang lindungi Boboiboy. Biar aku dan Gopal uruskan dia" kata Fang. Dalam keadaan macam ini, dia perlu melindungi kawan-kawannya, tanpa Boboiboy berada di sisinya, Fang berharap Gopal dapat bekerjasama dengan dia._

 _"Dey, Borara tue kuat. Macam mana nak kalahkan dia"_

 _"Habis tue, kau nak mengalah. Kita perlu memcuba, kalau tak cuba, kita takkan tahu"_

 _"APA YANG KORANG BERDUA BERBORAK! hahaha... nampaknya aku sudah kembali dan aku akan balas dendam dekat kamu semua! RASAKAN KUASA DARI AKU! KUASA LOHONG HITAM!" Borara cuba mengeluarkan kuasanya tetapi dia dihalang oleh Kaizo. Kaizo menyerang Borara dengan pedang tenaganya_

 _"KAU LAGI!" Borara terkejut dengan kedatangan Kaizo_

 _"Ya, aku lagi Borara. Jangan harap aku bagi kau menghapuskan mereka!"_

 _"kau ingat kau hebat sangat! rasakan serangan dari aku!" Borara mengangkat tongkatnya yang besar itu untuk menyerang Kaizo. "JANGANNNN!" Fang menjerit_

Fang terjaga dari tidurnya. Ini semuanya mimpi, hanyalah mainan mimpi tetapi kenapa Fang rasa mimpinya begitu benar sekali. Fang melihat jam kuasanya dan sudah pukul 6 pagi. Masa untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

Kaizo yang berada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk adiknya. Semenjak Kaizo berada di bumi, dia pelajari pelbagai benda yang ada di bumi. Dia juga dapat mengenali kawan-kawan adiknya dengan lebih rapat sekali terutama budak yang pakai topi oren itu, Boboiboy. Masa dia dengan misi dia dulu, adiknya pernah bercerita tentang Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya yang lain tetapi dia tidak sebut yang mereka adalah kawan. Kaizo tahu diri dia yang begitu melindungi adiknya sampai tidak benarkan dia berkawan dengan sesiapa pun. "Mungkin sudah tiba masanya memberi sedikit kebebasan kepada Pang" kata Kaizo.

"Abang?" Kaizo menoleh ke belakang dan Fang berada di dapur dengan beg sekolahnya. Tapi kenapa muka adiknya pucat semacam? "Pang, kau tak apa-apa ke?"

"Adik ok sahaja abang. Adik pergi ke sekolah dahulu"

"Nanti dulu. Makan dan cerita dekat abang apa yang berlaku" Fang mengikut sahaja kata-kata abangnya. Fang tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk bergaduh dengan abangnya pagi-pagi ini. Fang duduk dan makan sedikit, dia berasa ragu-ragu samada untuk cerita apa yang dia mimpi tadi atau senyap sahaja. "Pang, beritahu sahaja dekat abang apa yang kau sedang fikirkan"

Fang menghela nafas dan lalu dia ceritakan tentang mimpi dia tadi.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Fang yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, dia rasa begitu menjengkelkan dengan abang dia kerana dia sedang mengikut Fang dari belakang. Fang tahu abang dia mengikut dia ke sekolah sebab mimpi yang dia cerita tadi.

"Abang tak perlulah temankan adik pergi ke sekolah" kata Fang

"Kenapa? tak boleh ke abang temankan adik"

"INGAT ADIK TAK TAHU KE ABANG IKUT ADIK KE SEKOLAH SEBAB ABANG RISAUKAN ADIK!" Kazio terkejut melihat Fang begitu marah sekali. Fang larikan diri dia daripada abangnya. Kaizo berdiri di situ dan tergaman melihat kemarahan Fang tadi. "Maafkan abang, adik. Abang takut mimpi adik menjadi kenyataan"

Setelah Fang sampai di sekolah, dia tidak rasa hendak membersihkan kelas yang dia selalu lakukan setiap pagi. Fang hanya duduk dan melihat di luar. Dia mula berfikir, adakah salah dia ceritakan mimpi itu kepada abang sampai buatkan abang begitu risau sekali. Tapi itu cuma mimpi, kenapa abang perlu risau sangat. Mungkin ada maksud tersirat dalam mimpi itu tapi apa? Jangan-jangan Borara sedang menuju ke sini

"Selamat Pagi Fang!" Fang menoleh ke pintu kelas dan melihat kawan-kawannya yang begitu ceria sekali.

"Selamat Pagi" kata Fang dengan nada yang rendah.

"Fang, aku nampak abang kau dekat kantin sekolah tadi. Apa abang kau buat dekat situ?" tanya Boboiboy sambil meletak beg sekolahnya di tepi mejanya.

"Entahlah. Tunggu kantin buka kot" Fang terpaksa berbohong kepada Boboiboy. Dia tidak mahu kawan-kawan dia risau pula. Cukuplah abang dia sudah risaukan tentang diri dia, tak perlulah kawan-kawan dia terlibat sekali. Fang tersenyum lemah kepada Boboiboy. Maafkan aku Boboiboy, fikir Fang

Boboiboy tahu dengan perangai Fang, kalau Fang senyum begitu, mesti ada sesuatu yang Fang cuba sembunyikan. Lagipun hari ini kelas tidak sebersih seperti sebelum-sebelum ini, mesti ada sesuatu terjadi dekat Fang. Boboiboy ingin bertanya jikalau dia ada apa-apa masalah tetapi Gopal memanggil dia pula. Takpelah, nanti waktu rehat aku akan tanya dia, fikir Boboiboy.

Waktu rehat, Boboiboy mencari Fang tetapi dia tidak kelihatan. "Mana pula si Fang nie" Boboiboy sudah puas mencari Fang, lalu dia putus asa dan terus sahaja ke kantin sekolah. Kaizo yang berada di kantin semenjak pagi tadi, dia sedang membeli kesemua donut lobak merah, donut kegemaran Fang

Gopal menangis-nangis kerana kesemua donut sudah habis dibeli oleh Kaizo. "Sudahlah Gopal, ada banyak lagi makanan lain" pujuk Yaya. "Tapi.. tapi.. donut sedap dah habis" menangis Gopal lagi.

"Aiyooo... esok esok boleh beli maa" kata Ying yang tak faham, apa yang istimewa sangat tentang donut lobak merah itu.

"Korang ada nampak Fang tak?" Boboiboy datang kepada mereka. Yaya dan Ying menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak nampak dia pergi mana tadi. Hari nie Fang senyap sahaja dekat kelas" kata Yaya. Yaya dan Ying juga perasaan dengan kelakuan Fang hari ini. "Dia rindukan mak dia lagi ke?" tanya Gopal

"Bukan, ini sebab lain" muncul Kaizo dengan bungkusan plastik yang penuh dengan donut lobak merah. Mata Gopal asyik memerhatikan donut-donut tersebut. Air liur mengalir keluar sampai dia sendiri tak sedar.

"Sebab apa Kapten Kaizo?" tanya Boboiboy. "Aik, hilang pula Kapten Kaizo"

Kaizo keluar dari kantin sekolah dan mencari adiknya. Fang tiada di dalam kelas atau di gelanggang bola keranjang. "Mana pula si Pang nie" Kaizo tidak berhenti mencari dia.

Fang menyorok dirinya di perpuskataan sekolah. Dia duduk jauh daripada pintu perpuskataan supaya orang lain tidak nampak yang dia berada di situ. Tempat yang dia duduk agak terlindung. Fang cuba untuk mengulang kaji tetapi akhirnya dia tertidur. Dia termimpi lagi. Mimpi dia seperti menonton sebuah episode

 _"ABANGGGG!" jerit Fang melihat Borara memukul abang dia dengan tongkat yang besar itu. Fang lari ke arah abangnya "Jangan dekat, kau pergi selamatkan kawan-kawan kau, Pang" kata Kaizo yang dalam kelihatan lemah._

 _"Tak, adik tak nak tinggalkan abang"_

 _"Jangan degil! dengar cakap abang!" Borara menyerang Kaizo lagi. "TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Borara terpelanting dan lalu jatuh bergolek golek. "lari cepat!" Fang dengan berat hati, lari dan pergi selamatkan kawan-kawan dia. Borara bangun dan menyerang Fang pula. Fang terkena dengan tongkat besar Borara dan dia terhempas terkena pokok. "KUASA LOHONG HITAM!"_

 _Terciptalah lubang hitam besar dan meyedut semua yang berada sekelilingnya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ditarik begitu kuat sekali sehinggalah mereka termasuk ke dalam lohong hitam tersebut. "FANGGGGGGGG!" Yaya dan Ying menjerit namanya untuk meminta tolong. Namun Fang gagal menyelamatkan mereka. Kaizo juga tersedut ke dalam lohong hitam. Lohong hitam tersebut tutup dan hilang dari sekelip mata._

 _"ABANGGGG!" Fang jatuhkan dirinya ke tanah dan lalu mengempas tangannya. Apa yang dia perlu dia buat, semuanya sudah tiada. Abang dia, kawan-kawan dia, semuanya sudah tiada._

 _Borara datang ke arahnya dan gelak sekuat hati. "HAHAHAHA! Begitu senang sekali aku hapuskan kawan-kawan kau. Tak sangka pula si Kapten Kaizo tue abang kau"_

 _Fang berasa sungguh marah. Walaupun dia keseorangan tanpa rakan-rakan seperjuangannya, dia akan kalahkan Borara. Dia yakin mereka semua masih hidup lagi. Fang bangun dan merenung tajam ke arah Borara. Dengan api kemarahan dia yang sedang memarak, dia akan hapuskan Borara. "BERANI KAU!" Fang menyerang Borara dengan kuasa bayangnya_

 _"SERANGAN BAYANG!"_

 _Tapi Borara sempat mengelak dirinya daripada terkena serangan bayang dari Fang. "Kau ingat kau boleh kalahkan aku"_

 _"Aku.. aku takkan kalah dengan kau" Fang yang tidak mudah putus asa, dia menyerang lagi tetapi serangan dia gagal. Borara dengan begitu pantas sekali mencengkam leher Fang. Fang tidak dapat bernafas dengan begitu sempurna. Dia cuba untuk melepaskan tangan Borara daripada lehernya tetapi gagal_

 _"Aku akan hapuskan kau" Borara keluarkan kuasa lohong hitamnya. Fang fikir adakah dia akan mati di tangan Borara. Maafkan aku, Abang. Maafkan adik tidak dapat selamatkan abang dan kawan-kawan adik, fikir Fang sambil menangis._

 _Apa yang berlaku seterus, Fang ternampak sebuah bebola api yang berwarna ungu terkena tangan Borara dan Fang terlepas daripada cengkaman dia._

Fang terjaga daripada tidurnya. Fang memegang kepalanya dan cuba fikirkan balik mimpi dia tadi. Mimpi yang sama tapi sambungan dari pagi tadi. Apa maksud semua ini, fikir Fang. Sebelum dia terjaga tadi, ada kuasa bebola api berwarna ungu, dia seperti pernah lihat bebola api itu. Baru dia sedar siapa pemilik kuasa itu.

"Pang?" Fang terkejut. Kaizo yang berada di sisinya melihat muka adiknya begitu pucat sekali. "Mimpi lagi?" Fang mengangguk sahaja

"Mimpi yang sama lagi?"

"Ha ah abang tapi yang peliknya, mimpi itu dia bersambung mimpi adik pagi tadi. Apa maksud semua ini abang?" Kaizo memikir sebentar. Jangan-jangan adik dia mendapat petanda bahawa Borara sedang menuju ke sini. "Abang?"

"Adik, abang kena balik rumah dengan segera. Ambik donut nie, abang belikan tadi" Kaizo memberi 2 plastik berisikan donut lobak merah. Terkejut Fang melihat begitu banyak sekali donut kegemarannya. Boleh ke aku habiskan semua nie? fikir Fang sambil melihat donut lobak merahnya

"Adik" Fang memandang abangnya "Adik, jaga diri elok-elok"

"Kenapa abang? abang kena pergi mana?"

"Abang ada hal. Jangan risau Pang, semuanya akan selamat" Kaizo memeluk adiknya sebentar dan beredar dari situ. Fang melihat abangnya keluar dari perpuskataan. "Abang, apa yang berlaku sebenarnya" kata Fang keseorangan

Selepas sahaja tamat persekolahan, Fang keluar terdahulu sebelum pelajar-pelajar lain dapat keluar daripada kelas. Fang ingin balik ke rumah segera. Entah kenapa semenjak abang dia meninggalkan dia di perpuskataan sekolah, Fang dapat rasakan benda buruk akan berlaku. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying mengejar Fang dari belakang

"FANG!" panggil Boboiboy. Fang menghiraukan sahaja panggilan itu

"FANG!" Boboiboy memanggil dia lagi. "FANG! TUNGGU!" Fang mengalah dan pusing ke belakang.

"Fang, kenapa dengan kau?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kalau ada masalah, beritahu lah kami" kata Yaya

"Yolah, jangan nak sembunyikan daripada kami"

"Betul kata Ying, kalau ada apa-apa masalah, beritahu aje kita orang" kata Gopal

"Fang?" Boboiboy memanggil dia lagi. "Aku, aku... aku rasa tak sedap hati"

"Kenapa? Ada benda buruk terjadi dekat abang kau ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku tak pasti tapi pagi tadi aku ada mimpi"

"Mimpi?" Fang mengangguk kepalanya kepada Boboiboy. "Tapi mimpi itu cuma mainan tidur" kata Yaya

"Aku tak rasa mimpi itu hanya mainan tidur sahaja. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya tapi aku rasa seperti berada di dalam mimpi tersebut"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying memandang sesama sendiri, mereka tidak tahu samada hendak percaya mimpi itu hanya mainan mimpi atau mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan

Sebelum sempat mereka bertanya apakah mimpi itu, Ochobot menghubungi Boboiboy. "BOBOIBOY! CEPAT DATANG KE SINI!"

"kenapa Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy

"Cepat! Adudu serang kita orang dekat kedai Tok Aba" Muka Fang berubah menjadi pucat, tak mungkin mimpi dia menjadi kenyataan. Dia terus berlari ke kedai Tok Aba "FANG! TUNGGU!" Boboiboy mengikut Fang dari belakang. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga mengikut Boboiboy.

Sampai sahaja di kedai Tok Aba, Fang terkejut kerana abang dia terbaring tidur. Adudu pula gelak sekuat hati kerana dia gembira dapat tidurkan Kaizo dengan pistol tidurnya. Ochobot dan Tok Aba sorok di sebalik kaunter meja kedai

"Abang!" Fang berlari ke arah abangnya yang terbaring tidur. "Abang, abang!"

"HAHAHA! akhirnya aku dapat tidurkan Kapten Kaizo! Jagalah korang, aku akan hapuskan Boboiboy!" kata Adudu

"Oh patutlah kau selama nie tak serang kita orang, korang takut dengan Kapten Kaizo rupanya" kata Gopal

"Mestilah! Tak kan aku nak serang korang dengan adanya Kapten Kaizo. Itu namanya mencari nahas"

"Betul tue encik Boss" kata Probe

"KAU! BERANI KAU BUAT ABANG AKU MACAM TUE!" Fang dengan api kemarahan dia, dia pergi menyerang Adudu dan Probe. Adudu pula tersenyum sahaja dan mengacukan pistol tidurnya ke arah Fang

"FANG! HATI-HATI!" jerit Boboiboy. Adudu menembak pistolnya, Boboiboy pula berlari dan menolak Fang ke tepi. Fang tak percaya apa yang dia lihat, mimpi dia menjadi kenyataan. Boboiboy terkena tembakan tidur dari Adudu. "Boboiboy! BOBOIBOY!"

"Kita kena tolong Fang! serang dia orang!" kata Yaya

"Jangan harap!" Adudu mengacu pistol tidurnya ke arah mereka pula. Sebelum sempat dia menembak, datang bebola api berwarna ungu dan musnahkan pistol tidur Adudu.

"Siapa yang hancurkan pistol aku nie?" Adudu melihat sekelilingnya.

Fang kenal kuasa api itu, dia tahu siapa pemiliknya. Lynna datang menyelamatkan mereka. "kak Lynna?"

"Baik kau berambus dari sini sebelum aku hancurkan kepala kotak kau dan robot ungu kau sekali" Lynna muncul di depan mata Fang. Lynna nampak begitu garang sekali.

"Lari encik boss! lari!" Lalu Adudu dan Probe lari kerana ketakutan. "Kak Lynna, apa akak buat dekat sini?" tanya Fang

"Akak ada hal penting dengan abang kau" Lynna mengeluarkan sebotol kecil yang berisikan cecair hijau dari pocket begnya dan terus ke Kaizo yang masih lagi terbaring

"Wei Fang, siapa kak Lynna? Cantik betul dia" tanya Gopal. "Buah hati abang kau ke?"

"Wei, mereka tue cuma kawan sahaja maa..." kata Ying "Macam mana kau tahu" tanya Gopal

"Sebab jiran aku yang bagitahu" jawap Ying kepada Gopal

Lynna memberi botol itu kepada Fang. "Tuang ke dalam mulut abang kau, nanti dia akan bangun" kata Lynna. Fang buat apa yang disuruh oleh Lynna tadi. "Ambik botol satu lagi, tuangkan ke dalam mulut kawan kamu" kata Lynna sambil mengeluarkan satu lagi botol kecik dan berikan kepada Gopal. Gopal mengambil botol itu dan dengan cepat dia membuka mulut Boboiboy dan tuang cecair hijau itu ke dalam mulut Boboiboy

Kaizo bangun dan terbatuk-batuk kerana formula ubat tadi sungguh tidak sedap "Lynna? Apa kau buat dekat sini?"

"Eh, kak Lynna!" Boboiboy juga terjaga dari tidurnya. Lynna tersenyum kepada mereka. "Maaf, aku datang tanpa beritahu kamu" kata Lynna kepada Kaizo "Aku datang ke sini kerana ada hal mustahak nak bagitahu kau"

"Hal mustahak?" kata Kaizo. Lynna mengangguk dengan mukanya begitu serius sekali

"Tapi aku tak boleh cakap depan dia orang" Lalu Kaizo membawa Lynna ke tempat yang sunyi dan jauh daripada mereka berlima.

"Fang?" panggil Boboiboy

"Maaf Boboiboy, nampaknya mimpi aku menjadi kenyataan cuma satu sahaja yang tidak menjadi kenyataan"

"Apa dia Fang" tanya Boboiboy.

"Borara. Borara tidak datang ke sini. Aku mimpi aku kehilangan korang semua, termasuklah abang aku sendiri" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tergamam dengan kata-kata Fang tadi. "Tapi bukan Borara sudah di musnahkan ke?" Ochobot muncul di sisi Fang.

"Aku tak pasti Ochobot" kata Fang. Mereka kembali ke kedai Tok Aba sambil menunggu Kaizo dan Lynna datang. Sudah hampir 1 jam Kaizo dan Lynna bincangkan sesuatu, akhirnya mereka kembali ke kedai Tok Aba

"Pang" Kaizo memanggil adiknya.

"Kenapa abang?"

"Pang, abang perlu balik ke kapal angkasa. Abang ada misi baru, kamu duduk di sini dan jangan nakal" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang serius. "Pang, jaga diri kau baik-baik semasa ketiadaan abang, kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku, hubungi Lynna dengan segera"

"Abang pergi lama ke?"

"Abang tak pasti berapa lama abang akan pergi" Fang memeluk abangnya. "Abang jaga diri baik-baik. Janji dengan adik, yang abang akan kembali"

"Abang janji" kata Kaizo.

"Wei, kau menangis lagi ke Gopal" tegur Ying kepada Gopal. "Mana ada aku menangis, aku cuma terharu sahaja"

"Yelah Gopal" tergelak Boboiboy. Nampaknya Fang akan keseorangan lagi tapi takpe, kawan-kawan dia ada di sini. Fang melepaskan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang senyum sampai ke pipi. Dia gembira kerana dia akan bebas daripada abang dia.

"Hehe.. akhirnya aku bebas!"

"APA KAU KATA PANG! kau nak kena dengan abang ke!"

"takde.. takde apa-apa abang" Kaizo mengejar adiknya dengan pedang tenaga. "MARI SINI KAU!"

"MAAFKAN ADIK!"

Lynna melihat mereka berdua dan lalu dia tergelak. "Comel" kata Lynna

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca! Author berharap korang suka dengan cerita kali ini**

 **Seronok baca review-review korang semua! maaf hari nie tak sempat nak balas review korang**

 **kepada adik-beradik mimpi - Comel pula melihat korang :P Maaf sebab author mencuri hati adik encik mimpi xD Takpe, author jaga dia baik-baik, lepas tue nanti author pulangkan balik :D hehe!**

 **FF Sesuatu Yang Misteri mungkin lambat sikit update.. harap korang semua bersabar T_T**


	15. Maafkan Abang

**Hai kawan-kawan, hari ini author sihat sahaja :D**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! Hari ini cerita tentang... baca ajelah~**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Maafkan Abang

 _"Abang! ABANG!"_

Fang terjaga dari tidurnya. Ini sudah kali ke 5 dia termimpi tentang abang dia. Sudah dua minggu Kaizo meninggalkan Fang keseorangan di bumi. Walaupun rasa seronok dan bebas dari abang dia tapi Fang sudah mula merindui abang dia. Entah kenapa hati dia tidak tenteram. Setiap hari apabila Fang balik dari sekolah atau waktu dia bangun pagi, dia berharap sangat agar abang dia muncul di ruang tamu. Fang melihat jam kuasanya, sudah pukul 5 pagi, Fang tidak rasa untuk sambung tidur balik. Dia bangun dan melihat di luar tingkap.

"Abang, abang dekat mana sekarang"

Fang sebenarnya geram, geram dengan mimpi hari itu. Kenapa mimpi itu perlu menjadi kenyataan, kenapa bukan hanyalah mainan mimpi sahaja. Fang genggamkan tangannya, dia begitu marah sekali, kalau lah mimpi itu hanyalah mimpi sahaja, abang dia pasti akan berada di sini. Selama dua minggu ini, Fang rasa sangat sunyi. Rasa seperti rumah ini kembali menjadi rumah terbiar, tiada gelak ketawa atau pergaduhan di antara abang dan adik.

* * *

Seawal 6.30 pagi lagi Fang sudah sampai ke sekolah. Sekolah belum dipenuhi dengan pelajar-pelajar lain. Fang datang awal kerana rumah sungguh sekali, jadi dia datang ke sekolah awal, tapi di sekolah pun rasa sunyi juga. Rasanya dia pelajar yang pertama sampai. Fang masuk ke kelas dan seperti biasa, dia akan mengemas kelas. Dia cuba untuk sibukkan diri dengan membuat kerja-kerja yang ada untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu dia tetapi dia tidak berjaya.

Selepas sahaja selesai mengemas kelas, Fang mengeluarkan buku latihan matematik. Fang tidak mahu tidur di dalam kelas kerana takut dia akan bermimpi lagi tentang abang dia . Dia juga tak nak kawan-kawan dia tahu, selama dua minggu ini dia cuba gelak ketawa bersama kawan-kawan dia. Fang tidak mahu mereka risaukan dia.

"Wah, rajinnya Fang" Yaya masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Ying. Yaya telah mendapat jawatan ketua kelas semula. Sama juga seperti Gopal tetapi cikgu sukan Fang tidak memberi balik wakil sekolah bola keranjang kepada Fang. Watak utama dia juga sudah diberi kepada orang lain.

"Selamat Pagi Yaya. Selamat Pagi Ying" Fang cuba sembunyikan perasaan rindu dia dengan memberi senyuman kepada mereka berdua. Fang sambung balik ulang kaji matematik. Dia tidak rasa untuk berborak dengan Yaya dan Ying

Beberapa minit kemudian, Boboiboy dan Gopal masuk ke kelas dengan gelak ketawa. Apa yang mereka berborakkan, entahlah. Tanya sahajalah mereka. Boboiboy nampak Fang sedang mengulang kaji, sebelum ini dia tidak pernah nampak Fang mengulang kaji waktu pagi macam ini. Boboiboy sebenarnya tahu yang Fang cuba sembunyikan sesuatu daripada mereka. Walaupun Fang gelak ketawa dengan mereka tapi Boboiboy dapat baca isi hati Fang.

"Selamat pagi Fang" kata Boboiboy sambil memberikan senyuman kepada Fang. Fang membalas balik senyuman Boboiboy tadi.

"Fang! Amma aku ada buat donut lobak merah. Kau nak rasa?" muncul Gopal dengan bekas makanan. Dia membuka bekas tersebut dan berikan satu kepada Fang. "Rasalah Fang" Fang mengambil donut tersebut. Dia sebenarnya tidak sarapan lagi, dia terus sahaja ke sekolah tanpa sarapan pagi.

"Terima kasih Gopal" Fang makan sedikit donut tersebut. Walaupun donut itu tidaklah sesedap mak cik kantin buat tapi masih lagi rasa sedap. "Sedap" kata Fang.

"Hah! nanti aku suruh Amma aku buat lagi untuk kau ok" Fang tersenyum sedikit

"Terima kasih Gopal" bisik Boboiboy kepada Gopal. Sebenarnya Gopal dari semalam menyuruh mak dia buatkan donut lobak merah untuk dia tapi sebenarnya bukan untuk dia pun. Donut lobak merah tersebut untuk Fang, untuk ceriakan Fang walaupun sedikit. Yaya dan Ying menoleh kebelakang dan cakap terima kasih senyap-senyap kepada Gopal. Nampaknya, bukan Boboiboy sahaja yang tahu, mereka bertiga juga tahu tentang kerinduan Fang terhadap abangnya.

* * *

Selepas sahaja tamat sesi persekolahan, Fang berjalan pulang bersama dengan Boboiboy. Yaya ada hal penting dekat rumah, jadi dia terpaksa balik. Ying juga terpaksa balik rumah kerana nenek dia tidak sihat lagi. Gopal sama seperti mereka, Appa dia suruh balik rumah, tak boleh melepak dekat kedai Tok Aba sebab dia gagal lagi dalam ujian matematik.

"Fang, hari nie kau nak jalan-jalan dekat bandar tak?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ermm.. takpe lah Boboiboy, aku tak rasa nak pergi jalan-jalan hari ini"

"Kalau macam tue, malam nanti kita pergi pasar malam nak tak? Kita ajak Yaya dan Ying, dan juga Gopal, itu pun kalau ayah dia bagi keluar"

"Kan aku dah cakap tadi, aku tak nak, TAK NAK LAH!" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak marah.

"Fang, aku cuma nak.."

"NAK APA.. CERIAKAN AKU? tak payah lah Boboiboy. Aku tahu korang cuba ceriakan aku dari tadi lagi dekat sekolah. Sudahlah, aku balik dulu" Fang tinggalkan Boboiboy keseorangan di situ. Boboiboy lihat sahaja Fang pergi dengan perasaan marah dia.

"Boboiboy" Dia menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka berada di situ kerana risau, risau tentang Fang. Nampaknya mereka gagal, gagal ceriakan Fang. "Takpelah Boboiboy, berikan lah dia masa" kata Yaya

Fang cukup marah dengan kawan-kawan dia, dia berlari sekuat hati. Dia tidak perlukan simpati, dia perlukan abang dia. Kenapa abang perlu pergi, adik sangat rindukan abang, fikir Fang.

Sampai sahaja di rumah, Fang sekali lagi berharap sangat abang dia sudah pulang tapi hati dia kecewa, dia masih lagi belum pulang. Fang melemparkan beg sekolahnya dan duduk di sofa. Dia cuba menghubungi abangnya menggunakan jam kuasa tapi abang dia tidak jawap. Dia cuba lagi tapi gagal juga. Fang seperti orang tidak tentu arah, dia mengamuk dan membaling cushion sofa. Cushion tersebut terkena sebuah bingkai gambar, bingkai tersebut jatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Fang menangis kerana bingkai tersebut terdapat gambar dia dan abang dia berada di kedai Tok Aba. Masa itu, Fang membawa abang dia pergi bersiar-siar di bandar bersama dengan rakan-rakan dia. Dia bawa abang dia pergi ke beberapa kedai yang menarik dan akhir sekali, mereka semua pergi menikmati Ice Blended Chocolate Special di kedai Tok Aba.

Gambar itu ditangkap oleh Gopal. Masa itu dia memaksa abang dia tangkap gambar bersama, akhirnya abang dia mengalah. Inilah pertama kali dia dan abang dia tangkap gambar bersama. Fang mengangkat gambar tersebut dan lalu memeluknya. Gambar itu sangat berharga terhadapnya. Sebelum ini, mereka tidak pernah sekali pun tangkap gambar bersama kerana Kaizo terlampau sibuk dengan misi dia. Dia baring di sofa sambil memeluk gambar itu. Beberapa minit kemudian Fang tertidur.

Tanpa disedari olehnya, gambar itu terlepas dari tangan Fang dan lalu jatuh tapi ia sempat di tangkap oleh Kaizo. Kaizo sudah kembali. Dia melihat adiknya sedang nyenyak tidur. "Maafkan abang sebab tinggalkan adik" kata Kaizo

Fang bergerak-gerak dan tangan dia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Gambar tadi, Fang terbangun dan terkejut melihat abang dia ada di sisinya. "Abang!" Fang memeluk abangnya dan lalu menangis. Kaizo membalas balik pelukan dari adiknya. "Abang, adik tunggu abang pulang. Kenapa abang tak menghubungi adik, adik risau jikalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dekat abang"

Kaizo melepaskan pelukan mereka. Fang nampak badan abangnya terluka, ada balutan di kepala dan kesan jahitan di lengan kiri Kaizo. "Abang, apa yang terjadi?"

"Maaf sebab buat adik risau. Maaf sebab tidak menjawap panggilan adik. Abang ada misi penting untuk diselesaikan"

"Misi apa abang sampai buat abang terluka begini?" tanya Fang.

"Apa yang adik mimpikan hari tue, sebenarnya menjadi kenyataan cuma abang dapat menghalang dia memasuki kawasan bumi. Borara sedang menuju ke bumi untuk membalas dendam dekat kawan adik, Boboiboy. Abang terpaksa berlawan dengan dia tapi akhirnya dia dapat melarikan diri"

"Kenapa abang tak bawak adik sekali. Adik boleh bantu abang, kuasa adik kan sudah di upgrade"

"Kau nak abang tengok kau cedera. Abang tak nak kehilangan adik, adik sorang sahaja yang abang ada sekarang, lagipun Borara tak tahu Pang adalah adik abang, kalau dia tahu, nanti akan menjadi seperti Ratu Lily"

"Tapi abang juga yang adik ada sekarang nie. Kalau adik kehilangan abang macam!" Fang meninggikan suaranya. "Abang sanggup tengok adik sendiri kehilangan abangnya!. Abang sanggup tengok adik kehilang abang, kehilang ibu dan ayah, ABANG SANGGUP KE?! Abang tak faham macam mana adik sorang-sorang di bumi tanpa abang. ABANG TINGGALKAN ADIK! KAWAN-KAWAN ADIK SAHAJA YANG JADI PENEMAN HIDUP ADIK! Mana abang apabila adik perlukan seorang abang, abang sibuk sangat dengan misi abang!"

"PANG! abang tinggalkan Pang dekat bumi sebab misi" Fang tidak tahan dengan alasan abangnya. "MISI MISI MISI! ITU AJELAH YANG ABANG FIKIRKAN!"

"Tak Pang, abang bukan fikirkan tentang misi sahaja. Abang juga ingin adik selamat, abang sudah janji dengan ibu supaya melindungi adik. Pang tak tahu bagaimana risaunya abang tinggalkan Pang dekat bumi tapi abang yakin Pang akan selamat. Selamat daripada ancaman musuh abang tapi abang terpaksa pergi"

"Pergi sebab Misi? Sudahlah abang, dari dulu lagi abang macam nie. Abang nak sangat lindungi adik sampai adik sendiri tiada kawan dulu"

"Maafkan abang, adik" Fang terlalu marah, marah dengan abang dia. Lalu dia bangun dan buka jam kuasanya dan lempar sekuat hati. "JANGAN CARI ADIK!" Fang lari keluar daripada rumah. Dia benci semuanya, dia benci dengan misi abang dia, dia benci dengan jam kuasa, dengan sphera kuasa. Kalaulah ibu dan ayah dia ada lagi, semua ini takkan berlaku, mungkin mereka hidup bahagia seperti dahulu.

Kaizo tergamam melihat adiknya lari keluar. Dia pergi angkat jam kuasa adiknya. Apa yang dia perlu buat sekarang, pergi mencari adiknya dan tembus balik kesalahannya. Kaizo simpan jam kuasa Fang di dalam poket dan keluar dari rumah untuk mencari adiknya. Kaizo berfikir, ke mana adiknya selalu pergi. Rumah Boboiboy? tak, dia selalu lari ke rumah Boboiboy sebab dia nak lari daripada latihan tempur atau lari daripada abangnya yang sedang mengamuk. Kedai Tok Aba? tak juga, dia ada di situ selalunya untuk berlepak dengan kawan-kawan dia. Mungkin di pantai. Fang selalu di situ untuk berfikir.

Kaizo terus ke pantai untuk mencari adiknya, Fang.

Fang yang berada di tepi pantai, duduk sambil memeluk lutut. Dia dari tadi asyik memerhatikan sebuah keluarga yang sedang seronok bermain dengan air laut dengan penuh gelak ketawa. Dia nampak seorang ibu bersama dengan anaknya sedang bermain dengan pasir. Begitu seronok sekali melihat mereka membina sebuah istana pasir. Alangkah bahagianya kalau Fang dapat rasa bagaimana sebuah keluarga yang ceria, penuh dengan gelak ketawa. Dapat berkongsi rahsia atau tempat meluahkan perasaan. Fang menghela nafas.

"Adik" Fang tidak menoleh kebelakang. Kaizo duduk disebelah Fang. Dia memanggil adik dia lagi "Adik" Fang hanya diam sahaja. Dia tidak mahu melihat muka abang dia

"Adik, maafkan abang. Abang terlalu banyak lukakan hati adik" Fang diam lagi. "Salah abang tinggalkan adik sorang-sorang, abang terlalu pentingkan misi. Salah abang juga tak bagi adik berkawan masa dulu sebab abang terlalu melindungi adik. Masa abang dapat tahu adik dan Boboiboy adalah kawan, abang sebenarnya geram. Abang geram sebab abang suruh adik selesaikan misi abang bukan untuk berkawan tapi abang nampak semangat yang ada pada diri kawan-kawan adik untuk mendapatkan adik semula, mungkin tiba masanya untuk abang memberikan sedikit kebebasan untuk adik berkawan. Maafkan abang pada masa itu kerana berlawan dengan adik dan kawan-kawan adik sebab abang nak tahu sejauh mana mereka dapat menggunakan jam kuasa dengan baik"

Fang mengigit bibirnya kerana dia menahan dirinya daripada menangis. "Abang sebenarnya kesal kerana memberi pilihan kepada adik untuk pergi sertai kawan-kawan adik atau ikut abang pulang"

Fang akhirnya berkata "Kenapa abang kesal? Abang boleh sahaja bawa adik pulang walapun hati adik akan terluka juga sebab terpaksa meninggalkan mereka"

"Sebab abang gagal melindungi adik daripada Borara dan Ratu Lily. Abang terkejut mendapat berita yang Borara datang ke bumi tapi akhirnya abang lega kerana adik dan kawan-kawan adik dapat tewaskan pasukan tengkotak. Tapi apa yang berlaku seterusnya, abang memang tak dapat maafkan diri abang. Abang terkejut bila adik telah diculik oleh Ratu Lily. Abang memang sudah bersedia untuk membawa adik pulang tapi adik degil dan lari balik ke bumi"

"Itu sebab adik rasa bahagia di sini bersama dengan kawan-kawan adik. Kalau adik ikut abang pulang, adik tak kan rasa kesemua ini dan mungkin abang terlalu taksub dengan misi abang. Mungkin satu hari nanti adik akan menjadi seperti abang, terlalu pentingkan misi"

"Kenapa sebelum ini Pang tidak terlalu rindukan abang seperti sekarang" tanya Kaizo

Fang melihat abangnya "Sebab adik rasa lebih bahagia dengan adanya abang dekat sini tapi bila abang takde, rasa kebahagian itu ditarik balik. Walaupun adik ada kawan-kawan di sini tapi kebahagiannya sangat berbeza. Adik gembira bila abang ikut adik duduk di bumi. Sebenarnya adik gembira apabila abang tinggalkan misi abang tapi bila abang pergi balik dengan misi abang, adik mula terfikir, bila abang akan balik, lama lagi ke abang akan pergi atau abang akan pergi buat selama-lamanya. Selama kita bersama di bumi nie, ia bagaikan sebuah hadiah yang cukup indah buat adik" Fang mengelap air matanya.

"Pang, lepas ini, kemana sahaja kita akan pergi, kita akan bersama" Kaizo memeluk adiknya begitu erat sekali. Fang pula tidak berhenti-henti menangis. "Fang tak nak pergi ke mana-mana, Fang nak duduk dekat sini dengan abang, dengan kawan-kawan Fang. Fang sayangkan abang, sayangkan kawan-kawan Fang. Kalau kita pergi, Fang terpaksa tinggalkan kawan-kawan Fang. Fang tak sanggup kehilangan mereka juga. Selama abang takde, mereka lah peneman Fang. Mereka lah buatkan hati adik ceria. Tapi hati adik bertambah ceria bila abang ada di sini" Kaizo tersenyum. Dia masukkan tangannya ke dalam poket dan keluarkan jam kuasa Fang, lalu dia memakaikan jam kuasa itu di tangan kiri Fang. Fang tersenyum melihat abangnya memakaikan jam kuasanya di tangan dia.

"Adik tak kisah kalau abang buli atau kacau adik lagi selepas ini?"

"Tak, asalkan abang ada di sini" Fang memberikan senyuman ikhlas kepada abangnya. Fang yang masih lagi tak nak lepaskan pelukan abangnya, lalu berkata "Abang"

"Yea Pang"

"Boleh tak malam nanti kita pergi ke pasar malam?"

"Boleh Pang, apa sahaja untuk adik abang yang tersayang"

* * *

 **Kepada Guest - hehe.. author juga suka sibling yang terlalu hensem nie xD my fav. thing!**

 **adik beradik mimpi - hehehe... maaf kepada encik mimpi, hari ini cerita emosi cikit, cerita happy happy, esok boleh kan kan kan :D cik mimpi, cerita ini tiada kena mengena dengan kehidupan adik beradik mimpi xD hehehehe... itu hanyalah kebetulan sahaja~**

 **Ililara - sedih mimpi Fang menjadi kenyataan T_T terima kasih kerana berikan semangat dekat author! thank you!**

 **Yuki-chan - maaf kalau cerita sebelum nie buat yuki menangis T_T tapi hari nie jangan menangis lagi. Yuki boleh sahaja panggil author Lynz :D Lynna itu hanyalah watak rekaan author pada zaman sekolah lagi ;) Takpe, author tak kisah kalau bahasanya bercampur.. don't worry yuki-chan**

 **VanillaBlue - Author sihat-sihat aje hari ini :D author akan lanjutkan lagi!**

 **Minamiya - Kapten Kaizo kata tak boleh ikut, dia suruh Minamiya jaga adik dia :P nanti dia bagi upah ice cream tak pun peluk Fang selama 2 jam (kalau Fang bagilah)**

 **VioletString - Terima kasih kerana menyukai ff ini! Sebenar-benarnya, author memang ada terfikir untuk explore tentang romance tapi di sebabkan author nie memang tak reti bab-bab cinta and also not a big fan, so author lupakan sahaja idea itu. Lagipun author fikir biarlah ff ini kekal seperti Boboiboy di tv walaupun ada watak-watak yang tidak di undang dari author. Maaf ya T_T Jangan risau, genre tetap Family and also friendship :D Teruskan membaca!**


	16. Pasar Malam

**Hai semua, maaf kalau ada menangis sebab chapter sebelum nie :P Author sendiri pun nak nangis juga ok!**

 **Sebagai tanda minta maaf, author bagi sehelai tisu dekat kamu semua! hahaha!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter kali ini**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Pasar Malam

Boboiboy sedang merenung jauh di luar tingkap, apa yang difikirkan olehnya, entahlah. Kerja sekolah matematik dia, masih lagi belum selesai. Ochobot yang sedang lalu di hadapan bilik Boboiboy, dia perasan dia kelakuan kawan baik dia itu. Murung sahaja. "Boboiboy, kau ok ke?" Ochobot terbang masuk ke bilik Boboiboy

"Aku ok aje Ochobot"

"Kau fikirkan tentang Fang ke?" tanya Ochobot

"Taklah, aku sebenarnya tengah fikirkan macam mana nak selesaikan jalan kerja matematik nie" Lalu Ochobot jatuh sebab dia ingatkan Boboiboy risaukan tentang Fang rupanya bukan.

"Lah, begitu pula" Boboiboy tersengih kepada Ochobot. "Fang macam mana hari ini, Boboiboy"

"Fang hari ini mengamuk dengan kita orang masa balik sekolah tadi. Aku nak hubungi dia, nak tengok keadaan dia macam mana tapi aku takut dia mengamuk lagi nanti" kata Boboiboy sambil menghela nafas. Boboiboy menconteng buku sekolahnya dengan melukis gambar kawan-kawannya. "Berikan dia masa untuk bersendirian, Boboiboy. Nanti bila tiba masanya, dia akan cerita segalanya dekat kau. Jangan terlalu memaksa dia sangat, Boboiboy"

"Terima kasih Ochobot. Kau selalu menasihati aku"

"Mestilah, aku kan kawan terbaik kau" Boboiboy berikan senyuman ikhlas kepada Ochobot. Ochobot melihat lukisan yang Boboiboy lukiskan tadi, kelihatan begitu comel sekali. Ia bukanlah sebuah lukisan yang sempurna tapi ia cukup buatkan Ochobot rasa gembira.

"BOBOIBOY!" Tok Aba memanggil Boboiboy di ruang bawah. "Fang datang nak cakap dengan kau"

Fang? Boboiboy tak sangka Fang datang ke sini selepas sahaja Fang mengamuk dengan dia tadi. Mungkin Fang sudah bersedia untuk bercerita dekat diri dia. Boboiboy dan Ochobot keluar dari bilik dan turun ke bawah. Boboiboy nampak Fang kelihatan lebih ceria, dan baru dia tahu kenapa, dibelakang Fang terdapat seseorang sedang berdiri dan orang itu ialah Kaizo, abang kepada Fang.

"Kapten Kaizo dah kembali" kata Boboiboy. Patutlah Fang nampak ceria, fikir Boboiboy.

"Ha ah, abang aku dah kembali ke sini" kata Fang dengan suara ceria dia. Kaizo memegang kepala Fang dan lalu selerakkan rambut adiknya. Fang tersenyum kepada abangnya. Boboiboy terasa seperti melihat seekor kucing comel, sungguh mesra mereka berdua. Entah kenapa, Boboiboy rasa mahu cubit-cubit aje si Fang sebab dia kelihatan begitu comel sekali di depan abangnya. Kemesraan mereka berdua membuatkan Boboiboy rasa senang hati dan hati dia seperti tersenyum tersendiri "Boboiboy" panggil Fang

"Kenapa Fang?"

"Aku nak minta maaf sebab aku marah dekat kau tadi" Fang rasa serba salah dengan kawan-kawan dia. Fang tahu mereka berusaha untuk ceriakan Fang tapi dia, kerinduan terhadap abang dia, semakin mendalam dan semakin buat dia hilang arah. "Takpelah Fang, jangan risau sangatlah tentang tue"

"Aku datang nie bukan sahaja nak minta maaf. Aku nak ajak kau pergi ke pasar malam nanti, aku bawak abang aku sekali" Boboiboy tersenyum dan lalu berkata "Tadi aku ajak, kau marah.. hehehe. Kalau macam tue, kita jumpa dekat pasar malam"

"Ok! jumpa malam nanti Boboiboy" Boboiboy nampak Fang memegang tangan abangnya seperti dia tidak mahu melepaskan tangan abang dia, seperti Fang tak nak abang dia pergi lagi. "Kenapa aku nampak dia orang sungguh berbeza sebelum nie" tanya Ochobot yang melihat sahaja mereka di tingkap. "Mesti ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi, nampaknya mereka lebih mesra sebelum nie" kata Boboiboy sambil menutup pintu rumah.

"Baguslah tue, tak pernah aku nampak Fang gembira seperti tue" Boboiboy mengangguk sahaja.

Fang menarik tangan abang dia, dan menuju ke rumah sebelah rumah Boboiboy. Rumah Yaya. Fang ingin menebus balik kesalahan dia, lalu dia mengajak semua kawan-kawan baiknya pergi ke pasar malam. Selepas sahaja dia mengajak Yaya, dia pergi ke rumah Ying dan Gopal. Dia juga terpaksa memujuk ayah Gopal supaya Gopal dapat keluar pergi berjalan-jalan dengan dia di pasar malam. Akhirnya ayah Gopal setuju dan bagi Gopal keluar tapi dengan satu syarat, Gopal kena siapkan semua kerja sekolahnya kalau nak keluar.

Kaizo melihat sahaja gelagat adiknya dengan aksi comelnya. Sepanjang mereka berjalan dari rumah Boboiboy sampai lah ke rumah mereka, Kaizo perasan adiknya tidak lepaskan tangan dia. Fang siap menghayun-hayun tangan mereka berdua dan dia tidak terhenti-henti bercerita tentang apa-apa sahaja. Kaizo mula terfikir, terdapat perubahan besar yang terjadi dekat adiknya.

"Pang"

"Yea abang"

"Adik gembira?"

"Mestilah! Abang sudah kembali ke sini. Malam nanti kita boleh cuba macam-macam makanan dekat pasar..." Fang bercerita lagi, Kaizo hanya tersenyum dan dengar sahaja cerita dari adiknya. Kenapa Kaizo dapat rasakan ada sesuatu yang Fang cuba sembunyikan. Mungkin perasaan dia sahaja, tapi takpelah, buat masa ini, biarlah adik dia buat apa sahaja yang dia nak, asalkan dia gembira.

* * *

Tepat pukul 8 malam, mereka semua sudah berkumpul di pasar malam. Hari ini pasar malam begitu ramai sekali tetapi tidaklah begitu sesak sangat. Gopal yang berusaha untuk siapkan kerja sekolahnya siang tadi, akhirnya dia siap juga walaupun ada beberapa soalan yang dia main hentam sahaja. Gopal membawa duit begitu banyak sekali kerana pasar malam adalah tempat kegemaran dia. Terlampau banyak makanan yang dia ingin beli dan cuba. Mungkin ada makanan baru yang mereka boleh rasa. Ochobot sebenarnya nak ikut juga tapi disebabkan dia hanyalah sebuah robot comel yang tidak boleh merasai makanan yang sedap-sedap, jadi dia duduk sahaja di rumah dengan perasaan yang sedih. Boboiboy janji akan beli sesuatu yang bukan makanan untuk Ochobot

Fang membawa abang dia dari satu gerai ke satu gerai. Dia tunjuk abang dia pelbagai jenis makanan, buah-buahan, sayur-sayuran dan macam-macam lagi. Kaizo hanya tersenyum sahaja melihat adiknya yang begitu semangat sekali. Fang siap suruh abang dia pakai cermin mata hitam yang ada jual di pasar malam. Gopal sudah bersedia dengan cameranya, lalu dia menangkap gambar Kaizo memakai cermin mata hitam.

Boboiboy mengambil cermin mata Fang dan lalu memberi cermin mata hitam yang lain kepada Fang. "Fang, kau nampak lain bila tak pakai cermin mata" kata Yaya

"Yolah, lagi hensem" tergelak Ying dan Yaya. "Ala, aku pun hensem juga apa" Gopal memcuba salah satu cermin mata hitam dan tunjukkan aksi macho dia. "Akulah Gopal! Superhero terkenal di Pulau Rintis"

Setelah selesai bersuka ria di gerai cermin mata, Boboiboy pergi membeli gula-gula kapas dan berkongsi dengan mereka semua.

Selepas itu, Fang mengheret abangnya pergi ke gerai lain. Disitu terdapat pelbagai jenis kuih yang dijual. Gopal membeli beberapa jenis kuih dan dia berkongsi kuihnya bersama dengan mereka. Manakala Fang pula membeli kuih keria dan memberi abang dia rasa. Kaizo merasa kuih tersebut, dan lalu cakap sedap tapi sup lobak merah tetap lebih sedap daripada kuih itu.

Fang pergi ke gerai sebelah, tak sangka pula ada orang jual pau lobak merah (jangan tanya author kalau wujud pau lobak merah) Dia terus membeli dua pau lobak merah, satu untuk dia, satu untuk abang dia. Dia tidak juga lupakan kawan-kawan dia. Fang membelikan untuk mereka pau kacang merah. Boboiboy sempat membeli pau chocolate untuk Tok Aba.

Yaya dan Ying pula belanja mereka semua air juice mangga. Lagi seronok Gopal sebab ini pertama kali Yaya dan Ying belanja dia. Sebelum ini mana pernah mereka berdua nak belanja dia. Selepas itu mereka ternampak sebuah gerai menjual topi. Fang mengambil topi oren Boboiboy dan meletakkan topi lain di kepala Boboiboy. "Janganlah ambil topi aku!" Fang dengan sifat nakalnya, dia tak nak bagi balik topi Boboiboy. Lepas tue mereka berdua bergaduh sampailah Kaizo terpaksa hentikan pergaduhan mereka berdua.

Sudah puas mereka berjalan, mereka duduk di sebuah gerai dan menikmati satu hidangan yang sedap iaitu satay. Beberapa minit kemudian, Gopal mahu pergi beli makanan lain. Yaya dan Ying ingin membeli makanan untuk ibubapa mereka. Kaizo pula ingin pergi berjalan-jalan lagi. Tinggallah Boboiboy dan Fang yang masih lagi menikmati satay.

"Fang, terima kasih sebab ajak aku pergi pasar malam hari ini"

"Bukan aku sepatutnya terima kasih dekat kau ke"

"Kenapa pula?" tanya Boboiboy

"Yelah, kau yang awal-awal ajak aku kan tapi lepas tue aku marah kau. Lupalah tue" Boboiboy tersengih sambil mengaru-garu kepalanya.

"Fang, aku sebenarnya tak pernah lihat kau macam nie"

"Kenapa pula?" tanya Fang. Kenapa dengan diri dia? ada apa-apa yang berlaku dengan diri dia ke? fikir Fang

"Takde lah, kau seperti orang lain, bukan Fang yang aku kenal dulu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Fang?" Fang menghela nafas. Dia pandang ke bawah dan nampak seekor anak kucing sedang belai-belai kaki Fang

Fang mengambil sebatang satay, dan lalu mengeluarkan daging-daging ayam tersebut dan bagi anak kucing itu makan. "Sebenarnya tadi aku marah dengan abang aku. Aku marah sebab abang aku terlalu pentingkan misi dia, sampai tinggalkan aku sorang-sorang di sini" Fang mengambil sebatang lagi satay dan memberi anak kucing itu makan daging-daging ayam tersebut

"Aku geram dengan dia, aku geram sangat dengan alasan dia. Lepas tue aku lari dari rumah" kata Fang sambil membelai-belai anak kucing tersebut yang sedang makan daging-daging ayam tersebut. "Lepas tue, abang aku pujuk aku. Aku tahu dia tak kan tinggalkan aku lagi selepas ini tapi sebenarnya aku takut. Aku takut dia akan pergi juga. Kau juga tahukan, aku hanya ada abang aku sahaja"

"Tak Fang, aku tak rasa abang kau akan tinggalkan kau lagi. Tapi kalau abang kau pergi lagi, kau pergilah ikut abang kau, Fang"

"Tapi, macam mana dengan korang. Aku tak nak tinggalkan korang juga" Fang mengangkat anak kucing tersebut dan letak di atas pehanya. Boboiboy dan Fang belai-belai anak kucing tersebut. "Jangan risau tentang kami, yang penting aku nak kau bahagia bersama abang kau" kata Boboiboy. Fang tersenyum sahaja

Mereka berdua bermain dengan anak kucing itu sampailah Gopal datang dengan beberapa plastik makanan. Semuanya makanan kegemaran dia. "Boleh ke kau habiskan semua nie Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang meletak anak kucing tersebut di bawah meja dan melihat-lihat di dalam plastik tersebut.

"Mestilah boleh! kalau tak habis, aku simpan sahajalah untuk esok" Gopal mengambil satu keropok dan lalu makan. Yaya dan Ying pun kembali dengan makanan mereka masing-masing

Kaizo sahaja masih belum kembali lagi. Fang tercari-cari abang dia. Hati dia menjadi takut jikalau abang dia tinggalkan dia di sini dan pergi tanpa beritahu dia. Boboiboy memegang bahu Fang untuk tenangkan dia. Gopal mengajak mereka pergi ke gerai cendol pula tapi Fang tak nak, kerana abang dia masih belum kembali

"Korang pergilah dulu, biar aku temankan Fang" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pergi ke gerai cendol. Boboiboy tak tahu macam mana nak tenangkan Fang. Fang kelihatan begitu gelisah sekali. "Fang, bertenang Fang. Abang kau akan datang nanti"

"Pang!" muka Fang berubah selepas sahaja dia mendengar suara abang dia. Fang berlari dan peluk abang dia, Kaizo terkejut "Abang pergi mana tadi?"

"Takut abang tinggalkan kau lagi?" Fang mengangguk sahaja. "Jangan risau, abang takkan tinggalkan adik" Kaizo tersenyum dan bagi Fang sebuah anak patung landak.

"Erkk... kenapa abang bagi adik anak patung?" Fang melihat anak patung tersebut. Comel, besar dan berwarna ungu.

"Abang beli tadi sebab rambut adik macam landak" Boboiboy terdengar kata-kata Kaizo, lalu dia tergelak. Fang menjeling mata ke arah Boboiboy kerana ketawakan dia. Rambut aku macam landak?!, berapi api Fang bila dengar rambut dia macam landak. Fang sabar sahaja, rambut dia bukan rambut landak.

"ABANG! rambut adik bukan rambut landak lah!" Fang memukul-mukul abangnya dengan anak patung landak tersebut. "Dah tue, kenapa kau buat rambut macam tue"

"Habis tue, rambut abang tue bukan rambut landak juga ke" Kaizo buat-buat tak dengar dan lalu beredar dari situ

"Abanggg!" menjerit Fang. Fang mengejar abang dia "Abang takde benda lain ke nak beli untuk adik!" Nampaknya Fang kembali seperti dulu, tersenyum Boboiboy melihat mereka berdua. Boboiboy baru sedar bahawa anak kucing tadi mengikut sahaja ke mana Fang pergi, nampaknya anak kucing itu sukakan Fang.

"Aik, apasal si Fang ada anak patung landak" tanya Ying yang baru tiba dengan air cendol. Gopal dan Yaya ada di situ juga dengan air cendol mereka juga "Abang dia bagi sebab rambut cacak dia" kata Boboiboy.

Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tergelak sahaja.

* * *

 **Mahrani29 - I will keep writing my dear ^^ until the day that I can't write anymore. I miss Boboiboy too~ T_T**

 **pkimkeymint - Ambiklah sebuah kotak tisu dari author~ don't worry, i will keep going! thank you for loving this ff**

 **Murasaki Dokugi - hehe.. brotherly love will always have a special place in my heart!**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Are you a pony? 0_o thank u thank u! author akan lanjutkan!**

 **Ililara - Maaf sebab buat kamu menangis lagi T_T Author sudah tamat sekolah *malu***

 **Akhiran-chan (yuki) - dah dah, jangan sedih lagi. It's ok dear, author tak kisah kalau yuki review lambat :D sekolah itu penting! ff nie tak kan lari ke mana~ sentiasa ada di sini menunggu yuki baca. Don't worry, yuki dan adik yuki tak kan terpisah *hugs* Author juga berharap begitu juga, harap-harap menjadi lebih menarik lagi.**

 **Adik beradik mimpi - hahaha.. kesian abang mimpi terpaksa melayan sahaja karenah adiknya :P begitulah kehidupan adik beradik~ cik mimpi, author tak kisah pun dengan encik mimpi.. lagipun comel tengok korang berdua :P dua-dua tak buat salah pun :D cik mimpi peminat setia Kapten Kaizo yerk :D bagitahu Kaizo lah nanti!**


	17. Persembahan Solo

**Hai semua! Kita bertemu lagi dengan chapter terbaru! YEAH!**

 **Terima Kasih kerana memberi review! terharu author T_T**

 **Nampaknya kita ada adik-beradik terbaru - Ryu dan Minamiya! lepas nie adik beradik mana pula akan muncul :P**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter nie**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Persembahan Solo

Semenjak 2 hari lalu, Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis digemparkan dengan sebuah melodi yang cukup indah. Gopal masih lagi menganggap bahawa ada hantu di sekolah mereka. "Gopal, mana ada hantu dekat sekolah kita. Lagipun harikan masih siang, mana ada hantu main piano waktu siang"

"Isk kau nie Boboiboy, mana tahu hantu sekarang boleh muncul waktu siang ke. Apa kata kita siasat dekat mana hantu tue berada"

"Tak payah siasat, Yaya dan Ying dah beritahu aku pagi tadi"

"Yer ke, dekat mana Boboiboy" Boboiboy menunjuk Gopal ke arah kelas music. Terdapat beberapa pelajar yang ingin cuba melihat siapa yang bermain melodi itu. Gopal pun turut sertai pelajar-pelajar lain kerana ingin tahu siapa. Gopal terkejut kerana ternampak Fang duduk disebalik piano. "Kan aku dah cakap, hantu yang main"

"Kau nie Gopal, tak habis-habis panggil si Fang hantu"

"Dah tue, dia pergi duduk dekat rumah hantu kenapa" Gopal menarik tangan Boboiboy dan masuk ke dalam kelas music. Gopal menghalang pelajar lain masuk ke kelas tersebut. "Siapa masuk, aku bagitahu Yaya yang korang tak beli biskut dia" semua pelajar lari kerana takut dengan biskut Yaya. Gopal tergelak kerana berjaya halau mereka.

Boboiboy berdiri di sebelah Fang dan melihat dia bermain piano. Fang tahu dengan kehadiran mereka tapi dia biarkan sahaja dan teruskan bermain. Melodi yang Fang mainkan memang cukup indah dan menurut kata Gopal, macam melodi lagu hantu. Mereka mendengar sahaja melodi yang dimainkan oleh Fang. Beberapa minit kemudian, muncul Yaya dan Ying.

"Kau memang berbakat Fang" kata Yaya

"Terima kasih Yaya. Aku sebenarnya dah lama tidak bermain piano, ini baru cuba main balik semula, tak sangka aku masih lagi ingat" kata Fang sambil membuka muka surat seterusnya. Lalu dia mainkan melodi seterusnya khas untuk kawan-kawan dia. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang sedang bertepuk tangan. Cikgu Papa Zola muncul di pintu kelas music. "eh cikgu!" terkejut mereka

"Tak sangka anak murid cikgu ada bakat dalam main piano. Cikgu bangga dengan kamu Fang" Cikgu Papa Zola siap menangis lagi. "Dah lah hensem, pandai matematik, pandai dalam semua mata pelajaran, pandai bermain piano.. apa lagi yang kamu pandai, inilah dia pelajar contoh yang kamu patut contohi" kata Cikgu Papa Zola lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Fang. Fang rasa begitu menjengkelkan dan hilang terus fokus dia bermain piano. Dia berhenti bermain kerana cikgu Papa Zola sibuk kacau dia

"Pelajar contoh konon, pandai marah orang adalah" tambah si Gopal

"APA KAU CAKAP!" terus keluar aura-aura hitam di tubuh Fang. "Eh, sudah sudah.. nanti cikgu bagi kamu berdua rotan keinsafan baru kamu tahu!" kata Cikgu Papa Zola dengan rotannya.

"Cikgu, dengan saya cikgu tak bangga ke?" Gopal berikan senyuman yang indah kepada Cikgu Papa Zola "Bangga dengan kamu?"

"Yelah Cikgu, saya kan superhero yang patut dibanggakan. Lepas tue, cikgu patut lagi bangga dengan saya kerana sayalah peminat no.1 CIKGU PAPA ZOLA!"

"Superhero yea.. SUPERHERO APA KEBENDANYA! KAWAN-KAWAN KAMU PUN SUPERHERO JUGA! kamu tue patut lebihkan belajar lagi baru lulus dalam ujian matematik, baru cikgu bangga dengan kamu" Gopal buat muka sedih.

"Ala, saya lulus hari tue, cikgu banggakan kan kan"

"Itu baru pertama kali kamu lulus. Lepas nie kalau kamu tak lulus lagi, cikgu akan bagi rotan keinsafan!"

"Saya.. saya.. saya pergi masuk kelas sekarang cikgu! Pergi ulang kaji matematik" terus Gopal lari. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying tergelak sahaja. Manakala Fang pula sambung bermain piano dia. "Cikgu rasa kamu patut buat persembahan dekat dewan sekolah nie"

"Buat persembahan? dekat dewan sekolah? depan semua orang?" terus Fang berhenti bermain. "Cikgu, takpelah cikgu. Saya tak suka menunjuk-nunjuk nie" tersengih Fang.

"Yelah tue Fang, bukan kau suka menunjuk-nunjuk ke" kata Boboiboy dengan nada sinisnya. "Entah-entah kau malu buat persembahan depan orang ramai" Fang merenung tajam dekat Boboiboy. "Ha ah, saya malu cikgu. Takpelah cikgu, terima kasih yea cikgu" Fang tersengih lagi

"Kau jangan nak tipu Fang. Masa kau dapat watak utama untuk musical drama, takde pula kau cakap yang kau tue malu" kata Yaya

"Oh, tipu cikgu yea. Kamu nak cikgu denda kamu?" Cikgu Papa Zola memandang Fang sampailah Fang terpaksa mengalah. "Yelah yelah! Saya buatlah persembahan saya nanti"

Yaya dan Ying gembira kerana akhirnya Fang akan membuat persembahan solonya di dewan sekolah. "Bagus bagus, nanti cikgu bagitahu cikgu music kamu yea"

"Kau ok ke Fang?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang kelihatan ok tapi dalam seumur hidup dia, dia tak pernah buat persembahan sorang-sorang dekat atas pentas. "Jangan risau Boboiboy, aku ok" terus Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di keyboard piano. Fang menyesal kerana bermain piano pada hari ini. Apasal lah dia tak main guitar sahaja, tiada siapa akan suruh dia buat persembahan sorang-sorang nanti.

* * *

Berita mengenai tentang persembahan solo Fang, terus tersebar satu sekolah. Ramai yang tidak sabar untuk melihat persembahan dia nanti, terutama sekali pelajar-pelajar perempuan. Kaizo pula cukup bangga dengan adiknya, lalu dia memberi sebuah hadiah kepada Fang

"Hadiah? untuk apa abang?"

"Habis tue, kau tak nak hadiah nie ke?" kata Kaizo yang masih lagi memegang hadiah itu. Fang mengambil hadiah tersebut. "Mestilah nak tapi hari jadi adik dah lepas"

"Ini bukan hadiah hari jadi, ini hadiah kerana abang bangga dengan kamu. Abang bangga sebab kau mempunyai pelbagai bakat"

"Abang tak payahlah bagi hadiah sebab bakat adik"

"Habis tue, kau nak abang buang hadiah nie" Kaizo baru sahaja nak mengambil balik hadiah tersebut tapi Fang menghalang abangnya. "Tahu pun, kau guna hadiah kau dengan baik, jangan nak rosakkan" Fang tersenyum dan gembira kerana dia mendapat sebuah hadiah daripada abangnya. "Terima kasih abang" kata Fang dan Kaizo terus ke biliknya. Apa abang aku bagi nie, fikir Fang sambil mengoncang-goncangkan hadiah tersebut tetapi tiada bunyi

Fang baru sahaja hendak membuka hadiah dia tetapi dia di panggil oleh abangnya. "PANG! KUCING KAU SUDAH BUAT BISING DEKAT BILIK ABANG!" Fang lalu bangun dan pergi mengambil anak kucing tersebut. Anak kucing itu adalah anak kucing yang mengikut Fang pulang ke rumah dari pasar malam. Kucing itu ber meow meow di hadapan pintu rumah sampailah Fang mengambilnya dan membawa kucing itu masuk. Kaizo tidak kisah kalau mereka bela kucing tersebut tetapi jangan sesekali masuk bilik Kaizo.

Kaizo siap bagi nama anak kucing itu Pang. Berapi-api Fang bila abang dia namakan anak kucing tersebut Pang. Akhirnya nama anak kucing itu ditukar menjadi Shadow kerana warna dia kelabu gelap dan kuasa Fang ialah kuasa bayang. "Shadow jangan masuk bilik abang lagi. Kau tahu jelah abang aku tue suka sangat mengamuk bila orang masuk bilik dia" Fang membelai-belai kucing tersebut. Dia kembali ke ruang tamu balik bersama dengan kucingnya, Shadow

Fang meletak Shadow disebelahnya dan lalu dia mengambil balik hadiah dia. Fang dengan gembiranya, dia membuka bungkusan hadiah itu dan lalu terkejut. LAPTOP?! abang aku bagi aku laptop, Fang tidak percaya apa yang dia terima daripada abangnya. Fang memeluk laptop tersebut dan menunjukkan laptop itu kepada Shadow.

Kaizo yang berada di balkoni atas, melihat sahaja gelagat adiknya yang begitu gembira sekali. Kaizo hanya tersenyum sahaja. Semuanya untuk adik dia, dia akan buat apa sahaja untuk adik dia, supaya adik dia hidup dengan penuh keceriaan walaupun kena buli dengan dia. Kaizo melihat adiknya seperti bayi kecil yang baru umur 1 atau 2 tahun, dia tahu adik dia akan meningkat dewasa. Bila lagi dia akan dapat melihat adiknya seperti kanak-kanak kecil yang lain. Sebelum ini, dia dengan misi dia dan lupa yang adik dia masih kecil lagi. Pada masa itu, dia sudah dedahkan kepada Fang dengan misi-misi dia, sampai Fang sendiri tidak dapat bermain seperti kanak-kanak lain. Kadang-kadang Fang ada mengajak dia pergi bermain tapi dia menolak dan tinggalkan Fang bermain sorang-sorang di kapal angkasa.

"Abang" Fang memanggil abang dia

"Yea Pang"

"Adik kena pergi ke sekolah, ada latihan piano" kata Fang. Cikgu music dia telah menetapkan 3 kali seminggu berlatih untuk persembahan solo dia yang akan datang. Cikgu dia juga memberi cabaran yang agak berat untuk Fang iaitu bermain piano sambil bernyanyi dan lagu itu perlulah lagu english. Mujurlah dia ada satu lagu english yang dia minat dan dia tunjuk kepada cikgu music nya. Cikgu dia setuju dan akan membimbing Fang semasa sesi latihan nanti. Kaizo melihat adiknya keluar dari pintu rumah. Kucing kesayangan Fang ber meow meow di depan pintu kerana sedih melihat Fang tinggalkan dia.

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berasa sungguh sunyi sekali di kedai Tok Aba kerana ketiadaan Fang. Yaya bukan lagi director drama musical, cikgu Papa Zola telah mengambil alih. Ying juga begitu, dia bukan lagi penolong director. Jadi mereka mempunyai masa untuk membuat kerja sekolah atau berlepak sahaja di kedai Tok Aba

"Tak bestlah takde Fang" kata Gopal

"Bukan lama pun Gopal, nanti bila persembahan dia dah habis, dia adalah dekat sini balik"

"Ha ah, betul cakap Yaya. Kau rindu dekat Fang ka?"

"Mana ada Ying, aku cakap tak best sebab takde siapa nak ajar aku kerja sekolah nanti" Menangis Gopal dekat meja kaunter Kedai Tok Aba

"Sudahlah Gopal, berdrama lebih aje kau nie" Kata Ochobot yang sedang menolong Tok Aba membuat chocolate pancake untuk mereka semua. "Yaya dan Ying kan ada, dia orang boleh tolong kau jugakan"

"Dia orang nak ke tolong aku nie, Boboiboy. Yaya tue, kalau salah sikit aje, terus kena marah. Ying tak payah cakaplah, dia cakap laju sampai aku sendiri tak faham apa yang dia ajar" berapi api Yaya dan Ying setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Gopal

"APA KAU KATA GOPAL!" Gopal mengigil ketakutan kerana melihat Yaya dan Ying begitu marah sekali kepada dia

"Aku cakap... aku cakap korang hebat aje" kata Gopal

"Yolah tue, kau ingat kita orang tak dengar ke!" kata Ying

"Wei, sudah sudah.." terus Yaya dan Ying tenangkan diri, manakala Gopal tersengih sambil minum air hot chocolate nya "Apa kata kita pergi tengok Fang berlatih"

"Isk kau nie Boboiboy, tak kan nak kacau dia berlatih pula"

"Ala, bukan kacau pun, kita tengok dari luar aje"

"Bukan kacau kau kata!" muncul Kaizo dengan seekor anak kucing. Boboiboy seperti kenal anak kucing itu, baru dia teringat, itu anak kucing Fang.

"Erkk! KAPTEN KAIZO!" terkejut mereka berempat dengan kemunculan Kaizo. "Comelnya anak kucing nie" Yaya dan Ying bermain-main dengan anak kucing itu. Kaizo memberi mereka bermain dengan anak kucing tersebut tapi jangan hilangkan anak kucing itu, kalau tidak, hukuman latihan tempur. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja Boboiboy mendapat satu idea yang bagus

"Kapten Kaizo"

"Kau nak apa Boboiboy" Kaizo menoleh ke arah Boboiboy. Boboiboy pula takut tengok muka Kaizo yang garang itu. "Sebenarnya si Gopal rindu Fang ajarkan dia kerja sekolah. Apa kata Kapten Kaizo tolong Gopal buat kerja sekolah"

"Dey! apa kau cakap nie Boboiboy" lalu Kaizo muncul depan Gopal. Gopal menahan perasaan takut dia. "tolong kerja sekolah kau?" Gopal mengangguk sahaja. "Keluarkan semua kerja sekolah kau cepat!" Gopal dengan pantasnya mengeluarkan kesemua buku-buku mata pelajarannya. "Isk, tak baik betul si Boboiboy nie kenakan Gopal" kata Yaya sambil membelai-belai anak kucing bernama Shadow itu.

"Aik, mana si Boboiboy" kata Ying. Boboiboy sudah larikan diri ke sekolah.

* * *

Di sekolah, Fang sedang menunggu cikgu music nya datang, sementara menunggu kedatangan cikgunya, dia main piano dengan beberapa buah melodi. Di luar kelas, terdapat beberapa pelajar perempuan melihat dia bermain piano. Fang mahu sahaja halau mereka semua kerana makin ramai pula yang muncul. Nak sahaja Fang keluar harimau bayang dia untuk menghalau mereka tapi dia bukanlah sekejam itu.

Fang tenangkan diri dan lalu fokus untuk lagu seterusnya. Dia mainkan satu lagu yang amat bermakna buat dia.

 _Ride the train that's headed for glory_  
 _Rush out without your shoes on and ride that train_  
 _The weak go out at night and beat up those that are even weaker than themselves_  
 _As the sound of it echoes, the blues tune speeds up_

 _I want an invisible freedom_  
 _Shooting away on an invisible gun_  
 _Let them hear your true voice before it's too late_

 _This might not be heaven, but it's not hell either_  
 _It's not full of good people, but it's not only bad people either_  
 _I want to hold you close under a romantic starry sky_  
 _I want to have a surreal dream as the south wind blows me around_

 _I want an invisible freedom_  
 _Shooting away on an invisible gun_  
 _Let them hear your true voice before it's too late_

 _TRAIN TRAIN barrel forward TRAIN TRAIN to the ends of the earth_  
 _TRAIN TRAIN barrel forward TRAIN TRAIN to the bitter end_

 _Forget about all the set anniversaries celebrated all over the world_  
 _The day you're living right now is a hundred times more wonderful_  
 _Forget about all the stone monuments they've put up all over the world_  
 _The day you're living right now is a hundred times more meaningful_

 _I want an invisible freedom_  
 _Shooting away on an invisible gun_  
 _Let them hear your true voice before it's too late_

 _TRAIN TRAIN barrel forward TRAIN TRAIN to the ends of the earth_  
 _TRAIN TRAIN barrel forward TRAIN TRAIN to the bitter end_

 _TRAIN TRAIN barrel forward TRAIN TRAIN to the ends of the earth_  
 _TRAIN TRAIN barrel forward TRAIN TRAIN to the bitter end_

 _Ride the train that's headed for glory_  
 _Rush out without your shoes on and ride that train_  
 _Run through the pain of pelting rain without putting up your umbrella_  
 _Run through life with your heart on your sleeve, don't hide your repulsiveness and dirtiness_  
 _You'll never be a saint but it's better to live_  
 _That's why I sing out as loud as I can_

 _I want an invisible freedom_  
 _Shooting away on an invisible gun_  
 _Let them hear your true voice before it's too late_

 _TRAIN TRAIN barrel forward TRAIN TRAIN to the ends of the earth_  
 _TRAIN TRAIN barrel forward TRAIN TRAIN to the bitter end_

 _TRAIN TRAIN barrel forward TRAIN TRAIN to the ends of the earth_  
 _TRAIN TRAIN barrel forward TRAIN TRAIN to the bitter end_

Setelah Fang selesai nyanyi, dia terdengar tepukan dan jeritan dari pelajar-pelajar perempuan di luar kelas. Fang tidak kisah dengan suara-suara bising itu, janji mereka terhibur dengan nyanyian Fang. Boboiboy juga ada di situ, dia tidak sangka kawan dia nyanyi begitu merdu sekali tapi dia tidak tahu lagu apa yang Fang nyanyikan tadi. Boboiboy ingin masuk ke dalam kelas music tapi cikgu music Fang sudah datang. Cikgu music itu halau pelajar-pelajar lain kerana ia akan menganggu Fang untuk berlatih. Boboiboy terpaksa beredar juga, takpelah, dia akan tunggu Fang di kedai Tok Aba atau jumpa esok sahaja. Boboiboy patah balik ke kedai Tok Aba

* * *

"Ke mana kau tadi Boboiboy?" tanya Tok Aba. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah, yang tinggal hanyalah Kaizo dan Gopal. Kaizo masih lagi mengajar Gopal. Gopal dengan perasaan takut, dia buat semua jalan kerja matematik dengan betul. Sebenarnya dia takut kena latihan tempur, jadi dia buat kerja sekolahnya dengan sempurna.

"Maaf Tok Aba, Boboiboy tak bagitahu mana Boboiboy pergi mana tadi"

"Lain kali bagitahu Atok mana kau pergi, jangan buat atok risau" kata Tok Aba

"Tadi Boboiboy pergi ke sekolah, tengok Fang berlatih" terus Kaizo berhenti mengajar Gopal. "Kau ganggu adik aku sedang berlatih"

"Eh tak, saya cuma tengok sahaja lepas tue cikgu dia halau kita orang" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih. "Hah! Kapten Kaizo ajarlah Boboiboy matematik sekali" Gopal kenakan balik dekat Boboiboy. Boboiboy menjeling matanya ke arah Gopal. Jaga kau Gopal, kata Boboiboy dihati.

"Bagus juga cadangan kau. Cepat keluarkan kerja sekolah matematik kamu!" Boboiboy terus keluarkan buku matematiknya.

"Elok sangat Kaizo ajar kamu berdua" kata Tok Aba sambil mengelap cawan-cawan yang baru sahaja di basuh tadi. "Lain kali bolehlah Kaizo ajar kamu lagi.. hehehe"

* * *

Setelah selesai sesi latihan dia, Fang balik ke rumah. Fang dapati rumah dia sunyi, kucing kesayangan dia pun tiada. "Aik, mana kucing aku? Abang pun dah hilang" Fang pergi mencari kucing kesayangannya di luar rumah. Dia memanggil-manggil nama Shadow tapi Shadow tidak juga muncul.

"Mesti abang bawa Shadow pergi jalan-jalan" Fang menghela nafas dan masuk ke dalam rumah semula. Kejap lagi abang balik, fikir Fang. Sementara itu, Fang masuk ke dalam dapur dan sediakan makan malam.

Fang terdengar pintu depan terbuka. "Pang, jangan nakal-nakal. Kalau kau nakal, nanti aku bagi kau hukuman latihan tempur" kata Kaizo kepada anak kucing tersebut. Kucing pun dia nak bagi latihan tempur juga, dah lah anak kucing. Adoi, apalah Kapten Kaizo nie

Fang menepuk dahi dan lalu keluar dari dapur. "NAMA DIA SHADOW LAH! BUKAN PANG!"

"Nama dia sesuai apa dengan nama Pang" Kaizo belai-belai kepala kucing itu. "Habis tue, kau nak namakan dia Shadow Pang, sesuai juga"

Fang yang berdiri di depan pintu dapur dengan hati yang berapi-api dekat abangnya dan lalu Fang lari naik ke biliknya kerana merajuk dengan abangnya. Kaizo tersenyum sahaja dekat anak kucing itu.

"Syhhh.. jangan bagitahu dia yang aku hanya bergurau sahaja" Kucing itu meow meow sahaja dekat Kaizo. Kaizo bangun dan pergi ke bilik adiknya, dia membuka pintu dan dapati Fang sedang membuat kerja sekolah. Fang masih lagi merajuk dengan abang dia. Shadow masuk ke dalam bilik Fang dan lalu baring ditepi anak patung landak, pemberian abangnya juga. Walaupun Fang tidak menyukai sangat dengan anak patung tersebut tapi dia simpan dan jaga dengan baik. Selalunya di situlah tempat tidur Shadow.

"Abang nak apa?" kata Fang dengan nada yang marah

"Pang, tadi kawan kau cerita yang kau ada nyanyi satu lagu. Lagu apa yang kamu nyanyi tadi tue?"

"Lagu? Siapa kawan adik yang dengar adik nyanyi tadi?"

"Kawan baik kamu Boboiboy" Fang meletak pensilnya di atas buku matematik. "Adik nyanyi lagu yang amat bermakna buat adik tapi itu bukan lagu untuk persembahan adik nanti"

"Oh, lagu apa kau akan nyanyikan nanti?"

"Mana boleh bagitahu, abang kena datang dan tengok sendiri persembahan adik nanti"

"Yea, nanti abang akan datang. Adik jangan risau" Kaizo sekeh kepala Fang dan lalu keluar dari bilik. "Oh yea, abang dah lapar. PERGI MASAKAN UNTUK ABANG!"

"Tapi adik tengah siapkan kerja sekolah"

"APA ABANG PEDULIK! PERGI MASAK!" terus Fang berlari ke dapur. Tak guna punya abang, sekejap ok, lepas tue K.O, fikir Fang sambil mengambil bahan-bahan keluar dari peti sejuk.

Kaizo masuk balik ke bilik Fang, lalu dia membelai-belai Shadow yang sedang tidur. Kaizo suka panggil kucing itu Pang sebab kucing itu comel macam Fang.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggukan sudah tiba.

Fang yang berada di atas pentas dewan sekolah, dia berasa sungguh berdebar-debar sekali kerana ini pertama kali dia akan membuat persembahan solo di depan guru-guru dan juga pelajar-pelajar lain. Fang melihat di sekeliling dewan dan mencari kawan-kawan dia iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Abang dia datang lewat kerana ada hal dengan Lahap dekat kapal angkasa. Fang nak sangat abang dia berada di situ tapi apa boleh buat, persembahan dia perlu diteruskan. Dia tidak boleh kecewakan cikgu music yang telah mengajar dia dan membimbing dia sehinggalah dia mahir membawa lagu ini. Piano di hadapannya begitu besar sekali, dia terpaksa memulakan persembahan solo dia tapi sebelum itu, dia melihat sekeliling dewan sekolah sekali lagi dan nampak kawan-kawan dia sedang melambai-lambai kepada dia. Yaya dan Ying ucapkan selamat berjaya kepada dia. Boboiboy pula berikan senyuman kepada dia. Gopal pula janji akan merakam persembahan dia. Walaupun abang dia lambat dan kemungkinan tidak dapat melihat persembahan dia, Gopal janji akan rakam persembahan ini khas untuk abang Fang, Kaizo.

Sudah 2 minggu dia berlatih dengan lagu dan melodi ini, dia berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan sempurna.

Fang menghela nafas dan lalu menekan keyboard pianonya. Lagu yang dia nyanyikan adalah lagu Jepun yang sudah di translate menjadi english supaya orang lain faham dengan maksud lagu tersebut. Pada awalnya, Fang memilih lagu lain, lagu english tetapi dia ingin menukar kepada lagu lain. Cikgunya tidak membantah dan lalu memberi Fang nyanyi lagu tersebut. Lagu tersebut telah di translate sendiri oleh Fang dan dia telah memberi kepada cikgunya untuk membenarkan dia nyanyi lagu tersebut.

 _If I can get one wish ,_  
 _To come true right now, I want a pair of wings,_  
 _Please grant me white wings,_  
 _On my back like a bird,_

 _In this huge sky I wanna,_  
 _Spread my wings and fly,_  
 _Towards the free sky with no sadness,_  
 _I wanna flap my wings and soar,_

 _I have no need for wealth or fame,_  
 _All I want now is a set of wings,_  
 _I still dream of those things,_  
 _That I've dreamed about when I was little,_

 _In this huge sky I wanna,_  
 _Spread my wings and fly,_  
 _Towards the free sky with no sadness,_  
 _I wanna flap my wings and soar,_

 _In this huge sky I wanna,_  
 _Spread my wings and fly,_  
 _Towards the free sky with no sadness,_  
 _I wanna flap my wings,_  
 _In this huge sky I wanna,_  
 _Spread my wings and fly,_  
 _Towards the free sky with no sadness,_  
 _I wanna flap my wings and soar._

Setelah habis sahaja Fang bernyanyi, semua pelajar termasuklah guru-guru memberi tepukan gemuruh. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berdiri dan berikan tepukan kepada Fang. Fang tersipu malu kerana dia tidak pernah dapat tepukan seperti ini. Cikgu Papa Zola siap menangis lagi "Itu anak murid saya tue" kata Cikgu Papa Zola. Ada juga beberapa pelajar perempuan yang malu-malu ingin memberikan sekuntum bunga, tak pun anak patung teddy bear. Fang tidak pedulik kan mereka kerana dia sedang mencari seseorang.

Fang ternampak di hujung dewan sekolah, abangnya Kaizo berdiri sandar di dinding sambil memberikan senyuman manis kepada dia. Fang membalas balik senyuman abangnya.

* * *

"Macam mana abang, best tak adik nyanyi tadi?"

"Sumbang" kata Kaizo dan lalu menghirup hot chocolate nya di kedai Tok Aba. Sumbang?! Fang mula nak mengamuk dekat abangnya. "ADIK TAK NYANYI SUMBANGLAH! ABANG SAJE NAK KENAKAN ADIK!"

"Dah abang kata nyanyian kau tue sumbang, sumbanglah!"

"ABANG TIPU!"

"Mula dah" kata Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying serentak. "Biarkan jelah dia orang" kata Ochobot

"Biarkan kau kata, Ochobot. Kejap lagi meletup lah si Fang" kata Boboiboy. Memang betul, Fang sudah meletup seperti gunung berapi meletup. "Abang suka sangat buli adik!"

"Habis tue, kau yang cakap kau tak kisah abang buli adik" Kaizo bangun dan merenung tajam ke mata Fang, lalu dia tersenyum sinis. "Pang! Disebabkan nyanyian kau yang begitu sumbang... eh, mana adik aku?" Fang sudah lari entah ke mana

"Kapten Kaizo nak bagi dia latihan tempur ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Bukan, aku baru sahaja nak bagi dia hadiah" Kaizo mengambil sebuah hadiah dari belakang kaunter meja kedai. Pagi tadi dia menyuruh Ochobot simpankan hadiah ini di kedai Tok Aba. Dia akan bagi hadiah itu dekat Fang semasa mereka berada di kedai Tok Aba nanti.

"Lorr.. ingatkan nak bagi dia latihan tempur"

"Kenapa? kau nak aku bagi si Pang latihan tempur ke?"

"Eh, takde lah Kapten Kaizo.. hehehe" terus Boboiboy menikmati ice blended chocolate nya. Harap-harap Fang takdelah kena dengan latihan tempur, begitulah Boboiboy berharap.

Malam itu juga Fang kena latihan tempur dengan abangnya. Hadiah tadi itu, lain masa sahajalah Kaizo akan bagi.

"BOBOIBOY! JAGA KAUUUU LEPASS NIEE!" menjerit Fang di kapal angkasa.

* * *

 **Mahrani29 - Haha! stop with the fangirling (Kidding!) yea, saya sudah tamat sekolah tapi... umur tue tak perlulah tahu *malu***

 **Ryu - welcome abang Ryu! maaf kalau author buatkan Minamiya selalu baca ff nie malam-malam xD oh, begitu rupanya sifat Minamiya.. hehehe.. dia karate, kita karate dia balik! Waachaaaaa!**

 **Ililara - Makin lama makin best :D kalau tak best tue, sila salahkan Kapten Kaizo (lalalalaa~) Terima kasih kerana suka ff nie :D semangat!**

 **Minamiya - Ada tournament karate o_0 good luck yea! thank you thank you! boleh aje baca sama-sama dengan ryu, lepas tue jangan bergaduh sudah xD**

 **Yuki - Memang dilanjutkan :P kenapa tidak begitu rapat dengan adik yuki? takpelah, nanti lama-lama rapatlah :D Fang masih lagi tak nak ngaku rambut dia rambut landak. Takpe yuki, lambat pun takpe :D siapkan kerja sekolah dulu baru boleh baca! YEAH!**

 **encik mimpi - oh tidak, my fan tidak ada hari ini T_T terima kasih kerana menyampaikan kasih sayang dia dekat author xD Kapten Kaizo kata perasan tahap seribu, memang nak kena pelempang.. dia yang cakap bukan author~**

 **LizzNP - Kaizo and Fang memang sweet T_T boleh nangis author tengok dia orang berdua. hahaha.. kita doa banyak-banyak agar monsta baca ff nie tapi malulah author kalau dia orang baca.. hehe.. betul tue! mesti lagi best kalau ada cartoon tentang Kaizo dan Fang! Cat-lover rupanya :D mengikut imaginasi author, warna kucing itu ialah kelabu gelap :P**


	18. Kenapa Dengan Kau?

**Aku Adudu, Super Jahat Jero-Jero! Aku telah mengambil alih tempat Author kesayangan kamu! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Disebabkan author sekarang ini tengah perasaan tidak betul, jadi dia berikan tugasan ini kepada aku (nak bagi kat Kaizo tapi takut jadi lain pula)**

 **Rasakan cerita seterusnya daripada aku, ADUDU! (Woi, siapa yang tukang buat cerita nie, aku ke kau!)**

 **(maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter ini)**

* * *

Kenapa Dengan Kau?

Chocolate?

Teddy bear?

Bunga?

Surat cinta?!

Apakah kesemua ini?! Fang melihat mejanya penuh dengan hadiah dari pelajar-pelajar perempuan. Ini semua adalah sebab persembahan solo dia pada hari itu, pelajar-pelajar perempuan Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis tak terhenti-henti mengekori dia. Semasa dia sedang berlatih bola keranjang, semasa dia ulang kaji di perpuskataan sekolah, dan ada juga yang nak belanja dia makan semasa waktu rehat. Fang makin lama makin naik angin. Dia perlukan ketenangan.

Fang mengambil hadiah chocolate tersebut dan berikan kepada Gopal "NAH! ambik chocolate nie" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak garang. Teddy bear itu pula dia bagi kepada kedua kawan perempuannya, Yaya dan Ying. "Korang ambik ajelah anak patung nie" kata Fang sambil meletakkan teddy bear tersebut di atas meja mereka. Bunga itu dia pergi buang di dalam bakul sampah kelas.

Surat cinta pula, dia koyak-koyak dengan perasaan geram. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan adalah terlampau kejam tapi untuk kebaikan dia juga supaya pelajar-pelajar perempuan lain berhenti memberi dia hadiah dan berhenti kacau dia.

"Fang, kenapa kau tak baca aje surat tue dulu"

"Buat apa aku nak baca surat tue! Kalau kau nak baca sangat, nah ambik surat nie, sebelum aku koyak" kata Fang kepada Boboiboy. Tinggal satu lagi surat yang Fang masih belum koyakkan. Boboiboy mengambil surat itu, dan lalu membaca. "Kepada Alien yang bernama PANG!"

Fang terkejut dan lalu mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan Boboiboy. "Siapa punya kerja nie!" Mengamuk Fang di dalam kelas. Tiada siapa yang berani nak jawap kerana takut dengan aura-aura hitam Fang yang sudah muncul. "Ini mesti ada nak cari nahas dengan aku" Fang koyak-koyak surat tersebut sehingga menjadi cebisan-cebisan kertas yang teramat kecil.

Fang dengan kemarahan dia, keluar dari kelas untuk mencari siapa punya angkara."Wei Gopal, kau ke yang tulis surat tue?" bisik Boboiboy kepada Gopal

"Hmm.. hehehe.. aku gurau sahaja dengan dia. Tak tahu pula dia akan mengamuk nanti, Boboiboy" tersengih Gopal sambil berdoa agar Fang tak tahu dia yang buat.

"KAU PUNYA KERJA RUPANYA!" Yaya dan Ying muncul di depan Gopal. "Kau tahu kan perangai Fang macam mana, yang kau nak cari pasal dengan dia kenapa" kata Yaya

"Kan aku cakap tadi, aku bergurau aje"

"OH! JADI KAU YANG TULIS SURAT TUE!" Fang muncul balik dalam kelas dengan lebih tebal lagi aura-aura kegelapan dia. "HARIMAU BAYANG!"

"maafkan aku Fang!" merayu Gopal tapi Fang tidak pedulik dengan rayuan Gopal.

"SERANG DIA!" Fang mengarah harimau bayangnya serang Gopal. Gopal dengan perasaan takut, terus dia berlari keluar dari kelas. Fang ketawa sekuat hati "Fang! kau nak kena denda ke?" Yaya menunjukkan buku dendanya di depan Fang

"Dendalah! Aku tak kisah pun. Biar korang tahu siapa Fang yang sebenarnya"

"Kau kenapa Fang? ini bukan diri kau!" Yaya keliru dengan sikap Fang.

"Yolah, kau dah hilang akal ke?" kata Ying. Fang menghiraukan mereka, dia duduk di tempat dia dan biarkan sahaja mereka.

"Yaya, biarkan Fang tenangkan diri dulu. Nanti-nanti dia ok lah tue" kata Boboiboy kepada Yaya. Yaya kembali ke tempat duduk dia. Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, Cikgu Papa Zola masuk ke dalam kelas, di belakangnya terdapat Gopal yang penuh dengan luka akibat dicakar oleh harimau bayang.

"BANGUN!" Pelajar-pelajar lain bangun kecuali Fang. Fang buat-buat tidak tahu. "Wei Fang, bangunlah" bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang tidak Fang mengendahkan sahaja dia. Cikgu Papa Zola perasan dengan sikap Fang. "Selamat Pagi Cikgu, KEBENARAN!" kata Yaya. Pelajar-pelajar lain turut ucapkan benda yang sama. Fang masih lagi buat-buat tidak tahu

"Kenapa dengan kawan kamu tue?" bisik Cikgu Papa Zola kepada Yaya. "Entahlah cikgu" Cikgu Papa Zola berasa pelik. Dia teruskan sahaja dengan pelajaran matematik. "Baiklah anak-anak murid kebenaran. HARI INI ADA UJIAN MATEMATIK KEBENARAN!"

"Erkk! Ujian lagi!" kata pelajar-pelajar kelas 5 Jujur

"Cikgu! saya sudah bersedia untuk ujian matematik!" kata Gopal dengan begitu semangat. "Hari tue saya dah ulang kaji matematik! Saya pastikan saya lulus kali ini"

"Bagus bagus. TAPI APASAL KAMU TAK ULANG KAJI SEMALAM? KENAPA HARI TUE PULA?"

"Sebab semalam saya main game terbaru PAPA ZOLA!" Boboiboy yang duduk disebelah Gopal, menepuk dahinya. "Adoi, Gopal nie"

"Kamu ingat game tue boleh ajar kamu matematik ke?" Gopal tersengih sahaja. "SUDAH! cikgu akan bagi kertas ujian kamu" Cikgu Papa Zola mengambil kertas ujiannya dan bagi kepada anak-anak murid dia. Fang menerima kertas ujian matematik daripada Cikgu Papa Zola, dia buat tidak kisah

"Baiklah! Ujian bermula SEKARANG!"

Yaya dan Ying begitu tekun dan fokus sekali dengan soalan-soalan matematik tersebut. Masing-masing tidak mahu mengalah. Gopal pula sudah pening dengan soalan matematik. Boboiboy pula baca soalan matematik berulang-ulang kali sampai dia faham dengan soalan tersebut. Fang melihat kertas soalan matematik dia, soalan itu begitu senang sekali tetapi Fang menghentam semuanya dengan jawapan yang salah. Selepas itu terus dia tidur.

"Aik, cepat betul kamu jawab" kata Cikgu Papa Zola. "Syabas, syabas. Inilah dia pelajar contoh!" Cikgu Papa Zola menepuk-nepuk kepala Fang. Fang lagi sekali dia ingin rasa mengamuk dan aura-aura hitam dia mula keluar. Boboiboy yang berada di depannya, takut jikalau Fang mengamuk lagi sekali. Tak pasal-pasal kena denda dengan Cikgu Papa Zola pula, tak pun kena hantar ke bilik guru besar. "Cikgu!"

"Kamu nak apa, Boboiboy?" Cikgu Papa Zola berhenti menepuk kepala Fang dan beralih ke arah Boboiboy

Cepat-cepat Boboiboy fikirkan sesuatu "Saya nak ke tandas boleh?"

"Aik, awal betul kamu ke tandas. Yelah, cikgu akan benarkan kamu pergi ke tandas" terus Boboiboy keluar daripada kelas. Dia mengintai-intai ke dalam kelasnya dan pastikan Fang kembali tenang. Ternyata Fang kembali tidur dengan aura-aura hitam dia. "Menakutkan" kata Boboiboy

"APA YANG KAMU TENGOK-TENGOK LAGIKAN TUE! KATA NAK PERGI TANDAS!"

"erkk! cikgu!" terus Boboiboy lari ke tandas.

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah tiba, Gopal berasa sungguh gembira kerana waktu rehat adalah waktu kegemarannya. Dia berjalan ke kantin dengan senang hati. Gopal tidak sabar hendak beli donut lobak merah, tak pun beli nasi lemak, atau mee goreng ke, bihun sup ke.. itulah yang dia fikirkan oleh Gopal. Fang tidak ke kantin hari ini, dia terus ke gelanggang bola keranjang. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan lain ikut sahaja ke mana dia pergi.

Fang berasa sungguh menjengkelkan sekali dengan kehadiran pelajar-pelajar perempuan yang cuba menganggu ketenangannya. Fang dengan idea jahatnya, lalu dia membaling bola keranjang ke arah mereka begitu kuat sekali. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan tersebut menjerit ketakutan. Fang tergelak sahaja dengan gelagat mereka. Selamat tiada siapa yang tercedera. Yaya dan Ying nampak dengan kejadian itu, terus mereka berjalan ke arah Fang yang sedang gelak ketawa sekuat hati.

"FANG!"

Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak mereka berdua. Fang sudah bosan dengan Yaya dan Ying, dia beredar dari situ. "FANG! MANA KAU NAK PERGI!" jerit Yaya. Yaya sudah keluarkan buku dendanya. Dia bersedia untuk menulis nama Fang

"Suka hati akulah nak pergi mana, korang sibuk apasal!"

"Yang kau pergi baling bola tadi tue dekat budak-budak perempuan kenapa? Kau kenapa Fang?"

"Sudahlah Yaya, aku dah bosan dengan sikap kau. Suka sangat sibuk dengan hal aku, kau ingat kau tue sempurna sangat!" Terguris hati Yaya mendengar kata-kata dari Fang.

"Woi Fang! Kau kenapa? Sampai hati kau cakap begitu dekat kawan kau sendiri" marah Ying. Fang buat tidak tahu sahaja. Fang sudah bosan menjadi budak baik, sudah tiba masanya untuk menjadi budak jahat. Fang beredar dari gelanggang bola keranjang dan tinggalkan Yaya dan Ying yang masih lagi marah dengan dia. Fang terus ke kelas 5 Jujur dan mengambil beg sekolahnya

Fang secara senyap-senyap, terus keluar daripada kawasan sekolah. Ke mana dia pergi, entahlah tapi semestinya bukan rumah dia

* * *

"Kenapa dengan korang nie? murung semacam?" tanya Ochobot. Mereka berempat berada di kedai Tok Aba selepas sahaja tamat sesi persekolahan.

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menberi jawapan yang sama "Fang"

"kenapa dengan Fang?"

"Entahlah Ochobot. Tiba-tiba hari ini sikap dia berubah, tadi lepas rehat, tengok beg sekolah dia dah takde" Boboiboy yang tiada mood untuk membuat kerja sekolah, dia hanya memandang sahaja air ice blended chocolate special di depannya. "Kau tak pergi tanya dia ke?"

"Dah tanya dah, tapi dia buat tak tahu sahaja" jawap Gopal

Yaya masih tidak lupakan lagi kata-kata Fang tadi. Sikap dia bukannya yang sungguh membosankan "Yaya, tak payah kamu fikirkan sangat" Ying cuba ceriakan kawan baik dia. "Lagipun, itu bukan diri sebenar Fang"

"Betul kata Ying. Tapi tak kan kita nak biarkan sahaja" kata Boboiboy. Mereka semua mula berfikir macam mana nak kembalikan Fang kepada yang dulu. Sementara mereka sedang berfikir, Tok Aba bagi sorang satu ice cream chocolate. "Apa susahnya, bagitahu jelah abang dia"

"Tapi Tok Aba, nanti mesti Fang kena dengan hukuman daripada abang dia"

"Betul juga tue Boboiboy tapi ada juga betulnya kata Tok Aba tadi. Macam nie, apa kata kita tengok sahaja kalau Fang dengan sikapnya macam tadi" kata Ochobot. Mereka semua setuju. Kalau Fang buat hal lagi, mereka akan beritahu Kapten Kaizo. Apa boleh buat, mereka terpaksa. Mereka mahu kawan baik mereka balik!

Kaizo yang tidak jauh daripada kedai Tok Aba, terdengar perbualan mereka. Dia mengangkat kucing adiknya dan lalu beredar dari situ. Dia tidak sangka adik dia boleh ponteng kelas. Nak kena si Pang nie, fikir Kaizo sambil membelai-belai Shadow

Kaizo balik ke rumah dan menunggu adiknya pulang ke rumah. Fang masih lagi belum pulang ke rumah. Kaizo tunggu dan tunggu dan tunggu hinggalah jam menunjukkan 12 jam malam. Kaizo sudah tertidur di atas sofa bersama dengan anak kucing, Shadow. Pintu rumah dia terbuka dan Fang masuk ke dalam rumah. Baju sekolah dia kotor, beg sekolahnya kotor dan koyak, jacket ungu dia koyak dan ada kesan luka di pipi Fang.

Fang masuk ke dalam rumah secara senyap, dia tidak mahu abangnya bangun dari tidur. Sedar tak sedar, Shadow bangun dari tidurnya dan gembira melihat Fang sudah balik. Kucing itu meow meow dengan kuat sekali sehingga menyebabkan Kaizo bangun dari tidur. Fang cepat-cepat naik ke atas untuk mengelakkan diri daripada abangnya.

"Pang!" Kaizo memanggil adiknya. Fang berhenti di tangga rumah dan menoleh kebelakang. "Ke mana kamu tadi? Kenapa dengan kau? Kenapa balik lewat?" tanya abangnya

Fang tidak tahu macam mana dia hendak jawab. Lalu dia menengking abangnya. "Abang nak tahu sangat kenapa, ITU URUSAN ADIKLAH KE MANA ADIK NAK PERGI!" Fang berlari ke atas dan masuk ke dalam biliknya.

Kaizo senyap sahaja. "Apa sudah jadi dengan kau, Pang" Kaizo menghela nafas. "Pang, kau jangan jadi macam adik aku tue" kata Kaizo kepada kucing yang bernama Shadow. Kalau Fang begini lagi esok, dia akan menghukum Fang.

Fang di dalam bilik air, melihat luka di pipinya di cermin. Dia teringat balik apa yang telah terjadi dengan diri dia siang tadi. Selepas sahaja di keluar dari sekolah siang tadi, dia terus ke bandar dan bersiar-siar keseorangan. Dia berjalan seorang diri sehinggalah ada sekumpulan budak-budak samseng cuba mencari gaduh dengan dia. Fang cuba mempertahankan diri tetapi akhirnya dia dikejar oleh mereka. Fang sempat sorokkan diri di belakang kedai. Fang ingat mereka sudah tiada tetapi dia silap, mereka jumpa Fang dan berlakulah aksi pergaduhan. Selamat Fang menggunakan kuasa bayangnya untuk menakutkan mereka. Ada setengah lari kerana takut dengan kuasa Fang tapi ada setengah tidak kisah sangat dengan kuasa dia. Salah seorang daripada mereka menggunakan pisau untuk menyerang Fang, pisau itu terkena pipi Fang.

Fang memegang pipi dia dan terasa amat sakit. Fang tidak tahu kenapa dengan dia hari ini, mungkin sebab dia tertekan sangat di sekolah. Cikgu Papa Zola asyik memanggil dia pelajar contoh semenjak Cikgu Papa Zola nampak dia bermain piano di kelas music. Guru-guru yang lain memberikan harapan yang tinggi terhadap dia. Bukan itu sahaja, dia sudah makin naik angin dengan pelajar-pelajar perempuan di sekolah dia.

Fang keluar dari bilik air dan terus baring di katilnya. Beberapa minit kemudian dia tertidur.

* * *

Keesokannya, Boboiboy dan Gopal masuk ke kelas dan dapati Fang tiada di dalam kelas. "Fang ponteng sekolah lagi?" tanya Boboiboy

"Entahlah Boboiboy. Cuba kau hubungi dia" kata Yaya yang sedang mengemas kelas bersama dengan Ying. Boboiboy cuba menghubungi Fang tetapi Fang tidak menjawab panggilannya. Boboiboy gelengkan kepadanya kepada kawan-kawan dia. Fang duduk di tempat biasa dan mula berfikir, di mana Fang berada sekarang ini. Fang bukan di pantai atau di kedai Tok Aba, tetapi di bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia mencari balik budak-budak samseng semalam kerana tidak puas hati.

Kaizo tidak tahu adiknya ponteng sekolah hari ini. Kaizo pagi-pagi lagi sudah naik ke kapal angkasa bersama dengan Shadow.

Kelas matematik sudah bermula, Cikgu Papa Zola masuk ke kelas dengan markah kertas ujian matematik mereka semalam. Muka cikgu Papa Zola hari ini agak kecewa, mereka tidak tahu kenapa. Adakah mereka semua gagal dalam ujian semalam?

"Bangun! Selamat pagi cikgu, KEBENARAN!" ucap Yaya dengan penuh ceria walaupun dalam hati sedikit terluka sebab semalam. "Duduk, duduk" Cikgu Papa Zola suruh mereka duduk. Cikgu Papa Zola tercari-cari Fang di dalam kelas tapi ternyata dia tiada di situ. "Mana kawan kamu?" tanya Cikgu Papa Zola kepada anak-anak muridnya. Masing-masing menjawab tak tahu.

"Tak tahu?! Macam mana kamu boleh tak tahu. Cikgu cukup kecewa dengan dia" Cikgu Papa Zola mengambil kertas ujian Fang menangis di kertas tersebut.

"Kenapa cikgu?" tanya Ying

"Pelajar contoh kamu telah MENDAPAT KOSONG DALAM UJIAN SEMALAM!" terkejut satu kelas. Tak pernah pula Fang mendapat kosong dalam mana-mana ujian. Kalau gagal pun 2 atau 3 kali sahaja.

"Betul ke cikgu Fang dapat markah kosong?" tanya Boboiboy yang masih tidak percaya. "Kamu ingat cikgu nak menipu ke, tengok kertas ujian kawan kamu" Cikgu Papa Zola tunjuk kertas ujian Fang di depan muka Boboiboy.

"Apa sudah jadi dengan kawan kamu, Boboiboy!"

"Cikgu nie berdrama lah pula. Baru sekali aje dia dapat kosong, cikgu dah berdrama" kata Gopal

"Macam mana cikgu tak berdrama, dia tue bijak, macam mana boleh dapat kosong. BUKAN MACAM KAMU! KAMU GOPAL! 39% sedikit lagi nak lulus" Cikgu Papa Zola meletak kertas ujian Gopal dia atas meja. "Sedikit lagi nak lulus" Gopal mengangkat kertas ujian dia "YAHOOO! MARKAH AKU LAGI TINGGI DARIPADA FANG!"

"Pulak" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

* * *

Kaizo yang baru sahaja pulang dari kapal angkasanya, menerima suatu panggilan dari sekolah. Kaizo cukup marah dengan adiknya kerana ponteng sekolah, dapat markah kosong dalam ujian matematik dan juga bergaduh dengan budak-budak samseng di bandar Pulau Rintis.

Kaizo duduk di ruang tamu dan tunggu adiknya pulang. Sudah 4 jam dia menunggu, akhirnya Fang muncul di pintu rumah. Kaizo melihat adiknya yang penuh dengan kesan luka di sana sini, seluarnya yang koyak, baju kotor, ada kesan lebam di mata dan cermin mata dia retak sebelah.

"APA NAK JADI DENGAN KAU PANG!" Fang hanya duduk diam sahaja. Fang tahu abang dia akan mengamuk dengan kelakuan dia. "AKU TIDAK PERNAH AJAR KAU PONTENG SEKOLAH ATAU BERGADUH DENGAN SAMSENG JALANAN!"

Fang tidak pernah melihat abang dia marah seperti ini. Fang berasa sangat takut sekarang, takut dengan abang dia. "KENAPA KAU BEGITU? KAU INGAT KAWAN-KAWAN KAU TAK RISAUKAN PASAL KAU! MEREKA SEMUA RISAUKAN KAU! ABANG PUN RISAUKAN KAU! TAPI MACAM INI KAU BUAT! BERGADUH? CUBA LIHAT DIRI KAU SEKARANG, LUKA SANA LUKA SINI!"

Fang seperti mahu menangis depan abang dia tetapi dia tahan air mata dia. Shadow ber meow meow di kaki Fang, Fang takut untuk mengangkat Shadow, takut abang dia marah. Fang berdiri sahaja sambil menunduk kepala dia kebawah. Dia tidak berani melihat muka abangnya yang sedang marah itu

"Kau bukan Pang aku kenal, kau memang patut kena lempang!" Tangan Kaizo bergerak-gerak, tetapi dia tahan, dia tidak ingin menampar adiknya. "Masuk ke dalam bilik kau, aku tak nak tengok muka kau"

Fang pelahan-lahan naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam biliknya. Dia menyesal dengan tindakan dia, dengan sikap dia tapi dia tertekan sangat. Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di dinding. Shadow masuk ke dalam bilik Fang dan membelai-belai kaki Fang. Fang mengangkat kucing tersebut. "Shadow, apa aku sudah buat"

Dia tahu dia buat salah, dia lukakan hati kawan-kawan dia, lukakan hati abang dia, kecewakan cikgu dia. "Nampaknya aku harus minta maaf kepada mereka" kata Fang. Shadow seperti memahami kata-kata Fang. Fang baring di atas katil bersama dengan Shadow. Shadow tidak mahu tinggalkan Fang keseorangan, jadi dia tidur disebelah Fang. Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik itu melihat adiknya.

Fang bangun dari katil. "Abang, adik ingin minta maaf" kata Fang. Kaizo duduk disebelah Fang dan mengambil tangannya yang terluka itu. Dia membalut tangan Fang. "Kenapa kau buat begitu? Kecewa hati abang melihat adik sikap begitu"

"Adik sebenarnya tertekan dekat sekolah. Adik tak tahu kenapa adik buat begitu, mungkin adik nak lari daripada semuanya" sambung Fang lagi. "Cikgu terlampau banyak berikan harapan tinggi dekat adik sampai adik" Kaizo masih lagi membalut luka adiknya. "sebab itu kamu bersikap begini" Fang mengangguk kepala.

"Pang, abang tak nak tengok kamu tertekan lagi. Kalau kau ada apa-apa masalah, cerita sahaja dekat abang atau kawan-kawan kau. Jangan bertindak sendiri dan lukakan hati mereka atau hati abang. Abang sayangkan kau Pang, abang tak adik membesar menjadi budak-budak samseng" Fang memeluk abang dia. "Dah, esok abang nak kau pergi ke sekolah dan minta maaf dekat kawan-kawan dan cikgu kau" Kaizo mengambil cermin mata Fang yang retak itu, lalu dia bubuh ubat di mata Fang yang lebam.

"Baik abang. Pang janji Pang tak kan buat lagi" Kaizo terkejut kerana adik dia memanggil dirinya Pang. "Baru nak sedar nama kau Pang" Fang menjeling matanya kepada abang dia. "Fang lah!" Fang melepaskan pelukan dan merajuk dengan abang dia.

"Nak merajuk konon. Sudah! Pergi tidur!" Kaizo keluar dari bilik dan menutup pintu bilik Fang. Fang baring dan menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Shadown bangun dan baring di bawah tangan Fang, sambil itu, Fang membelai-belai badan Shadow sampai lah Fang tertidur. Esok pagi, Fang bangun dan ternampak cermin matanya telah diganti dengan cermin mata baru. "Terima kasih abang"

* * *

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying masuk ke dalam kelas. Mereka semua tersenyum kerana kawan mereka sudah kembali. Fang sedang tidur kerana terlalu penat mengemas dan membersihkan kelas. "Fang!" Boboiboy dengan begitu ceria sekali, memanggil Fang

Fang bangun dari tidurnya dan memberikan senyuman kepada mereka. "Fang, kenapa dengan kau?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku bergaduh semalam" kata Fang dengan nada yang rendah. "Yaya, aku patut minta maaf dekat kau sebab lukakan hati kau"

"Aku maafkan kau Fang tapi lepas nie, kalau ada apa-apa masalah, bagitahu kita orang"

"Yolah, jangan nak simpan sangat dekat hati tue" kata Ying. "Maaf semua"

"Aku pun nak minta maaf pasal surat yang aku tulis hari tue, aku bergurau aje, tak tahu pulak jadi sampai macam tue sekali"

"Takpelah Gopal, lupakan sahaja"

Boboiboy berasa lega kerana Fang sudah kembali ke diri sendiri! "Oh yeah Boboiboy, hari tue kau yang cadangkan dekat abang aku pasal latihan tempurkan"

"Erkk.. mana ada, aku ingatkan dia nak kenakan kau dengan latihan tempur. Kenapa?" Boboiboy tersengih. "Tadi aku cakap dekat abang aku, kau pun nak jalani latihan tempur juga. Nanti lepas sekolah dia nak kau datang ke kapal angkasa dia" kata Fang sambil mengeluarkan buku matematik dia. Fang sahaja kenakan balik dekat Boboiboy

Aku? latihan tempur? HARI INI?! fikir Boboiboy "TIDAKKKK! SIAP KAU PANGG!"

"NAMA AKU FANG LAH!"

* * *

 **Author telah memberitahu bahawa 2 lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Fang ialah**

 **Lagu pertama - Train Train by The Blue Heart (Lagu jepun yea)**

 **Lagu kedua - Tsubasa wo Kudasai (ramai sangat yang nyanyi lagu nie, pilih ajelah penyanyi mana yang korang suka)**

 **Semua lagu tersebut memberitahu aku ADUDU, lagu itu pertama kali dengar di drama jepun Omotesando KouKou Gasshoubu, first song dekat episode 5, second song dekat episode 2 (pandai pula kau berbahasa english yea Adudu)**

 **Author juga bagitahu aku terima kasih kerana memberi review, dia siap menangis lagi sebab terharu sangat (sepak Adudu)**

 **Sudah! tak boleh pakai si adudu nie**

 **Murasaki - Thank you Thank you! Fang siap nangis lagi sebab dapat laptop.. hehehe**

 **Mahrani - oh tidak! kalau monsta baca ff nie, rasa malu pula author nanti tapi jangan disebut sebut takut nanti author termimpi mimpi monsta baca ff nie. tentang request tue :P akan author mempertimbangkan :D**

 **Ryu & Minamiya - maaf maaf, ingat adik beradik rupanya bukan *malu sekejap* minta maaf bebanyak yerk**

 **Encik Mimpi - ala, cian cik mimpi demam pula. So, maknanya sebagai abang yang baik, kenalah jaga adik yang demam tue yerk xD kirim salam sayang dekat dia yea and cakap dekat dia Get Well Soon!**

 **Yuki - Ya, betul nama tajuk lagu tue tapi author tahu lagu tue dari drama jepun xD Panggil aje kucing tue Pang, biar mengamuk si Fang tue.. lalalala~**

 **LizzNP - Terima kasih! tapi tak tahu lah kalau chapter kali ini seronok ke tak sebab hari ini author rasa tak betul cikit xD boleh aje bercerita, author tak kisah :) Author juga mempunyai adik, dulu-dulu rapat sekarang sudah besar, tidak serapat dulu T_T mungkin sebab minat sudah lain-lain. Sepupu author pun begitu juga, dulu selalu main bersama sekarang, masing-masing sudah dewasa**

 **VioletString - Kaya teramat Kaizo tue, cemburu betul author dengan dia. Request tue akan author mempertimbangkan ^^**

 **Kirana (bolehkan panggil kirana?) - Jangan sedih-sedih *hugs* author pun cemburu juga kemesraan Kaizo dan Fang T_T tapi author takde abang (uwaaaaaa!)**

 **Ililara - it's ok dear kalau lambat review :) nanti author akan buat banyak lagi (kalau author tak kehabisan idealah) hehehehe**


	19. Cemburu

**Hai semua! Chapter hari ini adalah chapter yang di requestkan oleh Mahrani29 dan VioletString**

 **Hopefully korang suka.. kalau tak suka takpe, author faham (uwaaaaaa!)**

 **Semua ini hanyalah imaginasi Author sahaja**

 **Thank you kerana memberi review! Terharu Author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Cemburu

Cemburu? Boboiboy tidak pernah ada sifat cemburu tetapi semenjak akhir-akhir ini, dia semakin hari semakin cemburu melihat keakraban di antara Fang dan Kaizo. Alangkah indahnya jikalau Boboiboy mempunyai seorang adik atau abang yang serapat itu. Hampir setiap hari ada sahaja pergaduhan di antara mereka berdua, selepas itu, mereka akan berbaik semula. Boboiboy hanya mampu melihat sahaja. Semenjak akhir-akhir ini, Fang terlampau sibuk sangat di sekolah, hampir dia tiada masa untuk bersama dengan abangnya. Cikgu-cikgu di sekolah telah memberi banyak kerja kepada Fang sampai memyebabkan Fang terlampau tertekan. Dengan bantuan daripada rakan-rakannya, Fang dapat mengatasi tekanan dia.

Boboiboy yang baru sahaja habis jalani latihan tempur yang diberikan oleh Kaizo, dia duduk di sofa kerana terlampau penat sangat. Ini semua gara-gara Fang, dia telah memberitahu abang dia bahawa Boboiboy mahu juga menjalani latihan tempur, padahal Fang nak kenakan dia. Hari ini latihan tempur Boboiboy amatlah memenatkan, lalu Kaizo memberi Boboiboy segelas air kepadanya. "Terima kasih" kata Boboiboy

Sudah pukul 4 petang, Fang masih lagi belum pulang dari sekolah. Nampaknya Boboiboy tidak sempat untuk meminta pertolongan daripada Fang untuk membantu dia dalam kerja sekolah matematik. "Penat?"

"Yea Kapten Kaizo"

"Selalunya Pang akan merungut selepas sahaja habis latihan tempur dia tapi kau tidak seperti adik aku. Kejap lagi kau boleh pulang ke rumah" kata Kaizo. Boboiboy minum airnya, dan dia bersiap sedia untuk pulang ke rumah. Boboiboy meletak gelasnya ke atas meja dan mengambil beg sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba, Boboiboy baru teringat, hari itu Kapten Kaizo ada mengajar dia dan Gopal kerja sekolah matematik. Mungkin Kapten Kaizo boleh mengajar dia lagi sekali, fikir Boboiboy.

"Kapten Kaizo, boleh tak ajar saya matematik"

"Matematik?" Mungkin Kaizo tiada masa untuk mengajar dia matematik, fikir Boboiboy lagi. "Boleh, keluarkan buku matematik kau. Aku mahu bagi Pang makan sekejap"

Pang? Bukan Fang dekat sekolah ke? Boboiboy berfikir lagi. Boboiboy mengintai-intai apa yang Kaizo sedang lakukan di dapur. Baru dia faham, bahawa Pang yang dia maksudkan ialah seekor anak kucing. Tergelak Boboiboy kerana Kaizo memanggil kucing itu Pang. Boboiboy mengeluarkan buku matematik sementara menunggu Kaizo memberi makanan kepada Shadow. Boboiboy berasa sungguh kesian dengan anak kucing tersebut sebab Kaizo panggil Pang, Fang panggil Shadow. Untunglah anak kucing itu ada dua nama. Dua-dua sayangkan dia.

"Apa yang kau sedang fikirkan, mana soalan matematik yang kau nak aku tolongkan" muncul Kaizo disebelah Boboiboy. Boboiboy tadi terlalu fikir sangat sampai tidak sedar Kaizo sudah berada di sisinya. Boboiboy cepat-cepat membuka muka surat soalan matematik yang dia tidak begitu faham. "Maaf Kapten Kaizo. Ini soalannya"

"Cukup dengan Kapten Kaizo. Panggil aku abang Kaizo" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hati Boboiboy rasa ingin berloncat-loncat kerana terlalu gembira. Boboiboy dengan begitu fokus, dia mendengar dan faham apa yang Kaizo mengajar dia, berbeza sungguh dengan apa yang di ajari oleh Fang. Fang, kalau Boboiboy salah sedikit sahaja, mesti Fang nak rasa marah tapi lain pula dengan Kaizo. Kaizo begitu tenang sekali mengajar Boboiboy sampai Boboiboy rasa Kaizo itu seperti abang dia sendiri.

"Si Pang tak pernah nak suruh aku ajar dia" tiba-tiba Kaizo berkata "Dia tue semuanya nak buat sendiri, minta tolong pun, tak pernah"

"Fang dari dulu lagi macam tue, abang Kaizo. Selalunya kita orang yang mintak dia tolong ajarkan" kata Boboiboy sambil selesaikan masalah matematik.

"ABANG! adik dah balik!" Boboiboy dan Kaizo memandang ke pintu rumah, Fang sudah pulang dari rumah. Dia kelihatan begitu penat sekali, nak jalan pun tak larat dah. "Eh, kau ada dekat sini lagi Boboiboy"

"Ha ah, aku minta abang kau tolong aku ajar matematik" kata Boboiboy. Fang pergi ke arah mereka dan lalu duduk di atas sofa untuk rehatkan diri. "Apasal kau tak tunggu aje aku"

"Kau kan sibuk dengan hal-hal sekolah, lagipun kau balik lambat"

"Sudah! berborak pula kamu berdua. Pang! pergi siapkan makan malam" kata Kaizo yang tidak kisah adik dia penat ke tak. "Tapi adik baru sahaja sampai rumah, baru nak berehat"

"TAPI APA! selalunya elok sahaja kau kemas rumah dan memasak tak kira penat ke tak" Fang ikut sahaja kata abang dia. Penat ke tak penat ke, terpaksalah dia buat kerja. "Abang Kaizo tak kesian ke dekat Fang. Dia baru nak berehat"

"Nak kesian apanya. Dia tue terlampau rajin sangat, biarkan dia buat kerja. Sudah, sambung buat kerja sekolah matematik kau"

Fang yang berada di dapur melihat sahaja mereka berdua. Dia pun nak merasa juga macam mana abang dia ajar kerja sekolah dia tapi sebelum ini mana pernah dia meminta pertolongan daripada abang dia. Fang selalu selesaikan semua kerja sekolah dengan sendiri tanpa meminta pertolongan daripada sesiapa pun. Mungkin dia terlalu bijak sangat, mungkin juga. Fang terasa diri dia seperti orang gaji di rumah. Fang menghela nafas dan sambung balik memasak untuk abang dia.

Shadow yang ada di dalam dapur, melihat Fang dengan muka kesedihan "Apa boleh buat Shadow, dah nasib aku macam nie" Shadow hanya ber meow meow sahaja kepada Fang

* * *

Keesokkannya, Boboiboy berlari dari sekolah dan terus ke rumah Fang. Dia begitu gembira sekali kerana semalam Kaizo mengajak dia berlatih mengawal kuasa element dia di kapal angkasa. Boboiboy tidak kisah sangat dengan latihan tempur kerana dia berasa begitu seronok sekali. Dia dapat menguasai kuasa dia dengan begitu bijak sekali dan juga dapat belajar teknik-teknik terbaru daripada Kaizo.

Fang pula terpaksa duduk di sekolah kerana ada latihan kelas music, latihan bola keranjang dan ada mesyuarat kebersihan di sekolah. Yaya telah melantik dia menjadi penolong ketua kebersihan Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis sebab dia sorang sahaja yang tahu jaga kebersihan, jadi dia terpaksa menghadiri mesyuarat tersebut kerana Yaya tidak dapat hadir hari ini. Ada hal dekat rumah katanya.

Setelah selesai dengan semua latihan dia di sekolah dan juga mesyuarat di sekolah, Fang pulang ke rumah. Sampai sahaja di rumah, kelihatan Boboiboy masih lagi ada di rumah dia. Kaizo begitu mesra sekali dengan Boboiboy, siap gelak ketawa. Tak pernah dalam seumur hidup Fang melihat abang dia ketawa begitu, Fang rasa sedikit cemburu. Fang mengenggam tangannya.

"Pang, dah balik dah kau. Apa kamu buat dekat situ lagi" Fang baru sedar abang dia sedang memanggil dia. Fang berjalan ke sofa dan duduk untuk berehat. Kejap lagi mesti abang aku suruh buat sesuatu, fikir Fang sambil menutup matanya.

"Pang!" Mula dah dia panggil aku, fikir Fang lagi "PANG!"

"Yea abang!" Fang cepat-cepat membuka mata dia. "Nanti kemaskan kapal angkasa, abang buat sepah tadi, lepas tue jangan lupa siapkan makan malam"

"Baik abang" Fang bangun dan terasa diri dia amat malas untuk buat kerja. Dia memandang ke arah mereka berdua. Berani kau Boboiboy, kau merampas abang aku. Jaga kau Boboiboy, fikir Fang. Dia rasa macam nak tendang Boboiboy keluar daripada rumah tapi disebabkan abang dia ada dekat situ, selamatlah Boboiboy. Fang heret kaki dia naik ke atas dan menhubungi Lahap untuk mengambil dia di bumi

"Abang Kaizo, takpe ke Fang buat kerja sorang-sorang?"

"Takpe, biarkan dia. Dia tak suka orang ganggu dia buat kerja. Cepat selesaikan masalah matematik kau" Boboiboy rasa kesian melihat Fang. Begini rupanya tiap-tiap hari dekat rumah Fang, fikir Boboiboy. Patutlah Fang selalu merungut setiap hari, fikir Boboiboy lagi

Fang yang berada di kapal angkasa, dia memikirkan cara untuk abang dia menumpukan perhatian dekat dia.

Esok pagi, Fang pura-pura sakit. "Abang, adik sakit kepala" dia berpura-pura buat suara lemah. Kaizo melihat dia dan memeriksa jikalau Fang ada demam. "Demam takde pula kau? Kau sakit kepala sebab apa?"

"Sebab adik terlampau banyak sangat buat kerja" kata Fang. Tapi memang betul pun, dia terlampau banyak sangat kerja kena buat sampai nak buat kerja sekolah pun nak dekat-dekat pukul 12 malam.

"Hmmmm..." Kaizo memerhatikan adik dia. Fang takut kalau abang dia tahu dia hanya berpura-pura sahaja. "Baiklah, hari ini kamu boleh berehat di rumah. Esok baru kamu boleh pergi ke sekolah. Kau pergi berehat, abang buatkan bubur untuk kau"

Fang dengan rasa gembira, dia naik ke atas pelahan-lahan, pura-pura sakit. Kaizo membatalkan latihan tempur dia dengan Boboiboy pada hari ini kerana ingin menjaga adik dia, Kaizo takut Fang terkena demam lagi dan takut adik dia pergi buat kerja pula.

"Pang, kamu jangan main dekat luar hari ini, nanti hilang. Tunggu adik aku dah sihat, baru boleh main dekat luar" kata Kaizo dekat kucing yang bernama Shadow. Fang dengar abang dia panggil Shadow, Pang tapi dia sabar dan tahan diri dia daripada mengamuk. Dia nak abang dia berikan tumpuan dekat dia, jadi dia biarkan sahaja. Kaizo berasa pelik, kenapa adik dia tak mengamuk bila dia memanggil kucing kesayangan dia Pang. Terlampau sakit sangat lah tue, fikir Kaizo

Boboiboy yang berada di sekolah, dia berasa sedikit sedih kerana tiada latihan tempur pada hari ini sebab Fang sakit. Dia juga berasa cemburu kerana Fang adik kepada Kapten Kaizo. Mestilah seorang abang perlu menjaga adik dia yang sedang sakit. Boboiboy duduk kemurungan sepanjang cikgu Papa Zola mengajar matematik.

Habis sahaja kelas matematik, terus Gopal tanya dia

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy? sakit ke?"

"Takde lah Gopal. Aku cuma sedih sebab hari ini takde latihan tempur" Gopal terkejut kerana kawan baik dia Boboiboy suka dengan latihan tempur. Gopal tak sanggup dengan latihan tempur Kapten Kaizo yang gila itu. "Dey, kau demam ke?"

"Bila masa pula aku demam. Aku tak demam lah. Aku cuma sedih sahaja"

"Kau.. kau.. kau suka dengan latihan tempur tue"

"Latihan tempur tue bagus sebab aku dapat mengawal kesemua kuasa-kuasa aku" kata Boboiboy. Gopal tak percaya apa Boboiboy katakan tadi. "Ini bukan kawan baik aku, wahai alien durjana, keluarlah kau dari badan kawan baik aku" Gopal mengoncang-goncang badan Boboiboy.

"Isk kau nie Gopal, mana ada alien dalam badan aku"

"Entah kau nie Gopal. Biarlah Boboiboy suka ke tak dengan latihan tempur tue" kata Yaya.

"Kau tue belum kena lagi Yaya. Kaizo tue jadi macam orang gila. Takut aku tengok"

"Wei, Kaizo tue bukan orang gila maaaa.. dia cuma nak kita orang jangan jadi lembik" muncul pula Ying "Kau tue yang lembik, patut kena latihan tempur juga" kata Ying kepada Gopal

"Isk, tak nak aku. Baik aku main video game dekat rumah" Yaya dan Ying merenung tajam dekat Gopal "Tak.. tak.. aku cakap baik ulang kaji dekat rumah" tersengih Gopal

"Boboiboy, dah 2 hari kita orang tak nampak kau dekat kedai Tok Aba. Kau pergi mana lepas latihan tempur?" tanya Yaya

"Oh, aku suruh abang Kaizo ajar aku matematik"

"Bila masa pula kau panggil Kaizo, abang Kaizo. Selalunya kau panggil Kapten Kaizo" Gopal berasa sungguh pelik dengan kawan baik dia. Betul ke takde alien dalam badan Boboiboy? fikir Gopal sambil merenung Boboiboy

"Sebab dia yang suruh lagipun aku selesa dia ajar aku daripada si Fang"

"Hmmm... hah! kau cemburu dengan Fang kan kan kan"

"ermm... MANA ADA!" Boboiboy tidak mahu mengaku yang dia memang cemburu dengan Fang yang begitu rapat dengan abangnya. Dia juga ingin merasai bagaiman ada seorang abang. "Kau ingat aku tak tahu, Boboiboy. Dey, sudah berapa lama kita berkawan. Aku sebagai kawan terbaik kau, mestilah tahu. Aku selalu nampak kau selalu memerhatikan Fang dengan abang dia kan kan. Betul tak aku cakap? cepat mengaku"

Boboiboy nak sahaja mengaku dengan kata-kata Gopal tetapi mulut dia tertutup rapat. "Senyap tue tanda betul lah kan" kata Gopal lagi

"Sudahlah Gopal, biarkan lah dia kalau dia nak cemburu ke tak, asalkan Boboiboy jangan buat benda jahat dekat Fang sudah" kata Yaya

"Boboiboy jangan risau sangat maa.. kadang-kadang kami pun rasa cemburu juga maa" kata Ying yang cuba untuk ceriakan Boboiboy

"Wei Ying, aku mana ada cemburu. Buat apa aku cemburu dengan dia orang" Gopal pun sama juga, tak nak mengaku yang dia pun cemburu juga tapi bukan selalu, kadang-kadang sahaja. Gopal tak cemburu sangat seperti Boboiboy sebab Gopal panggil Kaizo, orang tak betul. Sekejap ok, sekejap tak ok, macam suis lampu mengikut kata Probe.

Boboiboy senyap sahaja sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia bergurau senda. Boboiboy terfikir balik, bila dia boleh nak adakan latihan tempur lagi dengan Kaizo. Kena tunggu Fang cepat sembuhlah nampak gayanya.

* * *

Fang yang masih lagi berpura-pura sakit di rumah, berasa sungguh seronok kerana abang dia tak henti-henti masuk ke dalam bilik untuk memeriksa samada Fang sudah ok atau belum. Kaizo berasa begitu lega sekali kerana Fang tidak demam. Shadow bermain-main dengan Fang di atas katil. Fang sudah lama tidak bermain dengan anak kucing tersebut, rasa seronok pula.

"Shadow mesti rindukan aku kan. Maaf sebab aku banyak sangat kerja dekat sekolah" Fang membelai-belai kepala Shadow. Shadow suka bila Fang membelai kepala dia. "Petang nanti kita main dekat luar nak tak?" Shadow seperti tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Fang, lalu Shadow menjawab meow meow.

"Pang!" Kaizo datang ke bilik Fang. "Dua-dua Pang ada dekat sini" Kaizo melihat adiknya sedang duduk di katil bersama dengan Shadow. "Macam mana dengan kepala kau? masih sakit lagi?"

"Dah ok sedikit abang" Fang berbohong, sebenarnya dia tidak sakit kepala pun. "Bagus, ambik bubur nie. Makan sampai habis" Kaizo memberi semangkuk bubur lobak merah dekat adiknya. Selepas itu dia mengangkat Shadow. "Jom Pang, kita makan dekat bawah" kata Kaizo kepada kucing tersebut. Fang tahan sabar dia, dia tidak mahu mengamuk. Dia cuma mahu perhatian daripada abang dia sahaja seperti apa yang Boboiboy dapat semalam.

"Apalah nasib aku, kenapalah abang aku tidak layan aku begitu baik sekali"

* * *

Esoknya, Fang tidak berpura-pura sakit. Hari ini dia tiada latihan music dan juga latihan bola keranjang, cuma dia perlu ikut Yaya pergi memeriksa kesemua kelas, bersih dan kemas tak? Fang pernah bertanya kepada Yaya, kenapa bukan dia yang jadi ketua kebersihan sekolah sebab dia bersihkan kelas lagi bersih daripada Yaya. Terus dia kena marah dengan Yaya.

Boboiboy pula sudah berada di rumah Fang untuk latihan tempur seterusnya. Dia tidak sabar-sabar untuk latihan hari ini, dia cukup bersedia. Kaizo siap memberikan pujian kepada Boboiboy

"Kau sangat bagus, Boboiboy. Bukan macam si Pang tue. Apa sahaja yang aku bagi dekat dia, dia mesti cepat nak marah orang" kata Kaizo "Apa yang aku buat silap dekat dia, aku pun tidak faham"

"Abang Kaizo janganlah begitu kasar sangat dengan Fang"

"Maaf Boboiboy, aku perlu bersikap kasar dengan si Pang tue, biar dia tidak begitu lembik dan tahu macam mana nak pertahankan diri" kata Kaizo. "Sudah! Sambung balik dengan latihan tadi. Bersedialah kau Boboiboy"

Selama 2 jam mereka berada di kapal angkasa, akhirnya mereka kembali ke bumi. Boboiboy tidak rasa letih, dia rasa begitu semangat lagi. "Kau ada kerja sekolah yang perlukan bantuan?" tanya Kaizo

Boboiboy dengan senang hati, dia keluarkan kesemua kerja sekolahnya. Boboiboy duduk di meja makan sementara Kaizo pula, sediakan makanan untuk Boboiboy. Boboiboy berasa sungguh bahagia sekali, entah kenapa dia menganggap Kaizo itu seperti abang sendiri.

Kaizo keluar dari dapur dan hidangkan roti sandwich telur untuk Boboiboy dan juga segelas air. Hati Boboiboy betul-betul gembira, betapa cemburunya dia dengan Fang sebelum ini, akhirnya dia dapat merasa juga bagaimana adanya seorang abang tapi Kaizo selalu ke buat begini dekat Fang?

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Boboiboy terus membuka buku matematik dan siapkan kerja sekolah, soalan yang susah dia akan bertanya kepada Kaizo. Adik dan abang, dua-dua bijak dalam matematik, fikir Boboiboy sambil tersenyum

"Apa yang kamu tersenyum tue?" terkejut Boboiboy

"Takde apa-apa" terus dia buat kerja sekolahnya. Kaizo pula duduk di sofa sambil membaca novel cerita hantu.

15 minit kemudian, pintu rumah terbuka, Fang masuk ke dalam rumah dan nampak Boboiboy sedang buat kerja sekolah. Tak boleh jadi nie, fikir Fang

Dia pergi ke sebelah Boboiboy dan keluarkan kerja sekolah matematik. "Macam mana dekat sekolah tadi Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Yaya suruh aku periksa setiap sudut dalam kelas, SETIAP SUDUT! bawah meja, bawah kerusi, dekat atas kipas, belakang almari kelas. Penat aku kalau tiap-tiap hari kena periksa macam tue" kata Fang yang suka sangat merungut

"Aik, bukan kau pentingkan kebersihan macam Yaya ke?"

"Memanglah tapi perlu ke periksa sampai macam itu sekali. Boleh pengsan aku" kata Fang sambil membuka buku matematik dia.

"APA YANG KORANG BERBORAK NIE!" muncul Kaizo secara tiba-tiba. Fang dan Boboiboy hanya tersengih sahaja. "Apa tersengih-sengih! BUAT KERJA KAMU!" terus mereka buat kerja sekolah tanpa sebarang bunyi

2 minit kemudian

"Abang, tolong ambikkan air untuk adik"

"Ambik sendiri" kata Kaizo yang sedang membaca novel cerita hantu tanpa mengalih pandangannya.

"Cis, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang. Dia masuk ke dalam dapur dan mengambil air. Lalu dia terdengar Boboiboy memanggil abangnya. "Abang Kaizo, tolong ajarkan saya soalan matematik yang ini"

ABANG?! BERANI KAU PANGGIL ABANG AKU ABANG! berapi api hati Fang. Selamat gelas di tangannya tidak pecah sebab dia menggenggam gelas itu begitu kuat sekali.

"Soalan yang mana Boboiboy?" kata Kaizo.

"Soalan no 3, saya tak faham"

"Bagi aku tengok"

Fang yang berada di dalam dapur, menahan kesabaran dia. Dia tidak mahu kalah dengan Boboiboy, lalu dia keluar dari dapur. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melihat abangnya begitu tekun sekali mengajar Boboiboy. Fang menggenggam tangannya di bawah meja, jadi dia pura-pura tidak faham dengan soalan matematik.

"Abang"

"Kau nak apa Pang?"

"Ermm.. tolong ajar adik soalan matematik yang nie, adik tak faham" Kaizo mengangkat kening kanannya sambil melihat adiknya. "Bukan kau pandai dalam matematik ke, macam mana boleh kau tak faham"

"Tapi.. hari itu adik dapat markah kosong dalam ujian matematik" kata Fang. Kaizo datang ke arah adiknya, Fang berharap sangat abang dia akan mengajar dia tetapi bukan. "KAMU DAPAT MARKAH KOSONG SEBAB KAU JAWAP MAIN-MAIN! sudah! buat kerja sekolah kau!"

Boboiboy yang melihat Kaizo memarahi Fang, dia berasa kesian dengan Fang. Fang cuma nak layanan yang terbaik seperti Boboiboy dapat daripada abang dia. Boboiboy nampak air muka Fang berubah menjadi sedih. "Adik keluar sekejap" kata Fang secara pelahan-lahan. Kaizo buat tidak tahu sahaja, dia biarkan sahaja adik dia keluar dari rumah.

"Fang" Boboiboy memanggil kawan baik dia yang sedang membuka pintu rumah.

"Biarkan si Pang tue, nanti-nanti dia akan sedar juga" kata Kaizo. Takpe, malam nanti aku akan bercakap dengan dia, kata dihati Kaizo

* * *

Fang tidak pergi ke pantai atau ke kedai Tok Aba untuk berfikir tapi dia pergi ke taman permainan. Di situ dia duduk di atas buai sambil menghayun-hayunkan dirinya secara pelahan. "Salah ke aku nak minta pertolongan daripada abang" kata Fang sorang-sorang. Fang hanya memandang kanak-kanak lain bermain dengan begitu seronok sekali. Dia juga nampak Yaya sedang bermain dengan adik keciknya, mereka begitu mesra sekali.

Fang tidak pernah bermain bersuka ria dengan abangnya sewaktu dia kecik lagi, kalau ada pun, masa dia masih bayi lagi. Dia tidak ingat sangat. Dia cemburu melihat Yaya dengan adiknya bermain bersama.

"Fang" Boboiboy muncul di sebelah Fang. Dia juga duduk di atas buai.

"Kau nak apa Boboiboy" kata Fang dengan nada yang sedih.

"Ermm... aku sebenarnya nak minta maaf"

"Minta maaf? minta maaf sebab apa?" Fang berasa pelik, kenapa Boboiboy perlu minta maaf pula. Apa salah dia dekat aku? fikir Fang

"Sebab aku cemburu tengok kau dengan abang kau. Korang begitu rapat sekali"

"Buat apa kau nak cemburu dengan aku pula. Aku patut cemburu dengan kau sebab abang aku layan kau begitu baik sekali, dengan aku, macam nak makan aku sahaja" kata Fang.

"Ala Fang, garang macam mana pun abang kau, dia tetap sayangkan kau. Aku takde abang atau adik macam kau, aku kadang-kadang cemburu tengok korang bergaduh lepas tue berbaik semula. Keakraban korang buatkan aku rasa cemburu"

"Yelah Boboiboy. Dia bagi aku tension adalah. Tapi aku juga ada cemburu dengan kau sebab kau ada ibubapa kau, ada Tok Aba. Aku hanya ada abang seorang sahaja, itu pun aku takut dia tinggalkan aku lagi"

"Kelakarlah kita nie Fang, aku cemburukan kau, kau pun cemburukan aku" Boboiboy dan Fang tergelak apabila mereka sedar yang sebenarnya mereka cemburu sesama sendiri.

"Hah! elok sangatlah tue, dua-dua cemburu" muncul Yaya dengan adik dia. "Eh, dari mana kau datang, Yaya" tanya Boboiboy

"Itulah korang, aku datang ke sini pun dua-dua tak sedar. Itu lah korang berdua, masing-masing ada kelebihan dan kekurangan dalam hidup kita, kita patut bersyukur apa yang kita ada, jangan nak cemburu sangat" Boboiboy dan Fang tersengih dekat Yaya "Tapi kalau korang nak cemburu pun, biarlah cemburu ke arah kebaikan bukan ke arah kejahatan"

"Apa maksud kau Yaya, aku tak faham lah"

"Kau nie Boboiboy. Maksud aku, contohnya kau cemburu kerana Fang mendapat markah matematik lebih tinggi daripada kau, jadi kau kena berusaha lebih kuat lagi supaya kau boleh memperbaiki markah matematik kau. Bukannya pergi sabotaj Fang"

"Oh begitu, baru aku faham. Terima kasih Yaya"

"Sama-sama Boboiboy. Aku balik dulu, jumpa esok" Yaya memimpin tangan adiknya dan lalu mereka beredar dari situ sambil bernyanyi lagu kanak-kanak.

"Boboiboy, jom lumba"

"Lumba? lumba apa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Lumba siapa dapat buai paling tinggi sekali. Aku akan kalahkan kau Boboiboy"

"Eleh! mari kita lihat siapa lagi hebat!" Mereka berdua bergelak suka ria dan menghayunkan badan masing-masing supaya mereka boleh buai lebih tinggi dan lebih laju lagi. Dua-dua tak nak kalah.

Yaya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat dua kawan lelakinya yang begitu akrab sekali, mereka bergelak ketawa bersama sambil bermain buai.

* * *

 **Entah kenapa, author suka sangat dengan chapter ini T_T**

 **Maaf, hari ini tiada sesi balas review (uwaaaa!)**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi menjadi fan saya**

 **Kita akan bertemu lagi di chapter seterusnya (kalau author update lambat boleh? kalau tak boleh, takpe)**


	20. Sahabat Sejati

**Hai Kawan-kawan!**

 **Maaf, hari ini lewat pula update :P Jangan risau, kalau lewat pun, lewat beberapa jam sahaja~**

 **Selamat author penat sangat, sampai tak sempat nak update!**

 **So hari ini korang enjoy ajelah dengan chapter terbaru dari author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Sahabat Sejati

Pelajar-pelajar Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis begitu riuh rendah sekali bila tiba waktu riang. Masing-masing dengan makanan tersendiri, ada yang membawa bekalan dari rumah, ada yang beli dikantin sekolah dan ada juga tukarkan object jadi makanan, itu adalah Gopal. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal tidak ke kantin hari ini kerana Boboiboy membawa bekalan dari Tok Aba. Dia berkongsi dengan rakan-rakannya di kelas. Yaya dan Ying pula, pergi ke perpuskataan kerana peperiksaan akhir tahun makin lama makin dekat, jadi mereka ingin pergi mengulangkaji.

"Wei Fang, kau kan genius kan" tanya Gopal yang sedang mengambil cekodok chocolate kali ke 3

"Genius? maksud kau"

"Maksud aku, kau kan pandai dalam matematik, pandai dalam semua mata pelajaran. Jadi, kau mesti tahu bina mesin masa kan kan"

"Wei Gopal, kalau Fang genius macam tue pun, dah lama dia bina mesin masa tue" kata Boboiboy

"Aku mana tahu nak buat mesin masa, walaupun aku pandai, aku bukannya genius tahap itu lagilah"

"Cheh, takdelah genius mana pun kau nie"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" terus Gopal sorok belakang Boboiboy "Kau nie Gopal, setiap orang ada genius lain-lain lah. Macam si Adudu tue, apa kata kau suruh aje dia bina mesin masa yang kau nak sangat tue"

"Tapi Boboiboy, dia nak ke binakan satu untuk aku"

Sebut pasal mesin masa, tiba-tiba Fang ada satu idea. Kalau lah dia boleh paksa Adudu bina satu mesin masa khas untuk dia, dia mungkin dapat kembali ke masa lampau. Mungkin dia dapat melihat ibu dan ayah dia. Dia terbayangkan diri dia berjumpa dengan mereka, mesti dia dapat pelukan daripada ibu dan ayah dia. Tentu seronok dapat berborak dengan mereka. Fang senyum bersendiri

"Dey, yang kau senyum-senyum nie kenapa? Hah! jangan cakap kau ada idea jahat, baik kau mengaku"

"Woi, aku mana ada idea jahatlah. Salah ke kalau aku nak senyum sorang-sorang" marah Fang kepada Gopal sebab merosakkan angan-angan dia sedang berpeluk dengan ibubapa dia.

"Eleh, aku bukannya tak tahu, kau tue ada sahaja idea yang tak betul"

"Wei Gopal, janganlah cakap macam tue nanti Fang mengamuk pula" Tapi sudah terlambat, aura-aura hitam Fang keluar. "Kau memang nak cari nahas dengan aku" kata Fang. Dia sedang bersiap sedia untuk keluarkan harimau bayang

"Aku lari dulu!" Gopal lari keluar daripada kelas.

* * *

Boboiboy dan Gopal sedang mengekori Fang dari belakang. Mereka menyorokkan diri supaya Fang tidak tahu yang mereka sedang mengikut dia. Selepas sahaja tamat persekolahan, Fang teruskan dengan rancangan dia, dia pergi ke markas kotak untuk memaksa Adudu binakan mesin masa untuk dia. Dia tahu itu bukannya sesuatu kerja yang mudah tapi dia sanggup tunggu, asalkan dia dapat berjumpa dengan ibubapa dia.

"Wei Boboiboy, ini bukan jalan ke markas kotak ke?"

Boboiboy melihat sekelilingnya. "Ha ahlah, dia nak pergi jumpa Adudu" Boboiboy mulai fikir, kenapa Fang perlu pergi ke markas kotak "ALAMAK!"

Fang tersedar dengan jeritan Boboiboy, lalu dia menoleh belakang tapi selamat Gopal menarik Boboiboy ke tempat yang selamat. Gopal menutup mulut Boboiboy dan duduk diam, dia berdoa sahaja Fang tidak tahu mereka ada di situ.

"Dey, kau menjerit tadi kenapa" Gopal melepaskan mulut Boboiboy

"Ini semuanya kalau punya pasal, bagi dia idea"

"Apasal aku pula. Aku mana ada bagi dia idea apa-apa"

"Adalah. Kau cakap pasal mesin masa, terus dia dapat idea benda yang tak betul dia tue" Baru Gopal faham apa yang Boboiboy katakan tadi dan baru dia sedar apa rancangan Fang

"Alamak Boboiboy. Habislah kita nanti"

"Kenapa pula?"

"Dia mesti nak suruh Adudu bina mesin masa sebab dia pergi balik masa dia rampas jam kuasa kita. Mesti dia nak halang kita daripada selamatkan dia" Boboiboy menepuk dahi dia. "Aduh, Gopal nie. Bukanlah, dia nak pergi berjumpa dengan ibubapa dia lah" Gopal terkejut.

"Kita kena halang dia Boboiboy!" Gopal mengoncang-goncangkan badan Boboiboy. "Apa kita perlu buat"

"HAH! aku tahu! BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!" Boboiboy telah berpecah kepada 3 iaitu Gempa, Taufan dan Halilintar. "Wei, apasal kau tak pecah jadi 7 aje terus"

"Fang tue kawan kita orang, tak perlulah nak pecah sampai tujuh" kata Boboiboy Gempa. "Ok, aku halang dia dari bawah, kau Taufan halang dia dari atas. Halilintar jangan bagi dia sampai ke markas kotak"

"Baik!" kata Boboiboy Taufan dan Halilintar. "Aku pula kena buat apa?" tanya Gopal. "ermm.. kau tukarkan jalan ini kepada majerin" kata Boboiboy Gempa

Gopal setuju dan keluar dari tempat sorok mereka. Fang sudah tiada di situ, berapa lama dia orang berbincang tadi entahlah tapi mereka perlu cepat. Mereka berempat berlari mencari Fang sampailah mereka jumpa dia.

"Itu dia!" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat 3 pecahan Boboiboy dan juga Gopal. "ALAMAK!" Fang berlari dengan cepat daripada kena tangkap dengan dia orang.

"TUKARAN MAJERIN!" Jalan raya telah bertukar menjadi majerin dan Fang berasa sungguh licin sekali, lalu dia terjatuh. "Cis, tak guna. HELANG BAYANG!" Fang menunggang helang bayang dan terbang ke markas kotak. Dia sedikit lagi untuk sampai ke markas kotak, dari jauh sudah nampak markas kotak tersebut.

"PUSARAN TAUFAN!" Fang terhalang dengan kuasa daripada Boboiboy Taufan. Puting beliung yang begitu besar datang ke arah dia dan menyebabkan Fang terjatuh dari helang bayang.

"GERAKAN KILAT!" Boboiboy Halilintar pergi menyelamatkan Fang dan akhirnya Fang terselamat. "Terima kasih tapi korang tak dapat halang aku! LARIAN BAYANG!" Fang berlari dengan kuasa bayang dia. Boboiboy Halilintar mengejar dia dengan gerakan kilat tetapi akhirnya Fang dapat dihalang juga oleh Boboiboy Gempa. "CENGKAMAN TANAH!" Fang tidak dapat bergerak atau menggunakan kuasanya kerana dia telah dicengkam dengan tanah.

Boboiboy bercantum semula dan pergi ke Fang. Gopal juga turut serta dia. "Lepaskan aku! lepaskan aku!" kata Fang yang mahu diri dia dilepaskan. "Fang, maaf sebab kami buat macam ini dekat kau" kata Boboiboy

"Korang tak faham kenapa aku perlukan mesin masa"

"Tak Fang, kau salah. Kita orang faham kenapa kau buat begitu. Kau nak jumpa ibubapa kau kan, tapi macam mana Adudu tidak boleh buat mesin masa itu, mesti kau akan mengamuk dan kecewakan"

Fang tidak tahu apa yang dia perlu buat, mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Boboiboy, mungkin ada betulnya. Air mata Fang mengalir keluar. Dia meminta Boboiboy untuk lepaskan diri dia. Gopal menukar tanah itu kepada kertas, dan begitu mudah sekali, Fang terlepas dan lalu dia pergi berjalan pulang.

"Fang" panggil Boboiboy

"Boboiboy, bagi lah dia masa untuk bersendirian" kata Gopal. "Tapi Gopal, tak kan kita nak biarkan dia macam tue. Kita perlu buatkan sesuatu untuk Fang"

"Hmm... hah! aku tahu" Jadi Gopal memberitahu Boboiboy rancangan terbaik dia. Boboiboy tersenyum sahaja apabila mendengar rancangan Gopal.

* * *

Setelah Fang sampai sahaja di rumah, dia melihat rumah bersepah lagi. Abang dia entah ke mana, mungkin di kapal angkasa dengan latihan tempur dia. Fang meletak beg sekolahnya di atas sofa dan lalu dia mengutip barang-barang yang berselerak di lantai dan meletak barang-barang tersebut ke tempat yang asal. Pintu bilik abangnya terbuka, Kaizo keluar dari bilik dia dan melihat adik dia sedang mengemas ruang tamu.

"Pang"

Fang melihat di balkoni atas. "Abang nak adik siapkan makan malam ke?" Kalau abang dia panggil mesti suruh pergi masak untuk abang dia yang sedang lapar tak pun suruh buat kerja lain tetapi kali ini bukan pula

"Pang, kau pergi berehat. Biar abang kemaskan semua itu" Terkejut Fang. Betul ke apa yang dia dengarkan, abang dia nak kemaskan rumah? "Betul ke abang? Biarlah adik yang buat semua itu"

"PANG! KAN ABANG DAH KATA! BIAR ABANG YANG BUATKAN!"

"Ba-ba-baik abang" Fang mengambil beg sekolahnya dan naik ke biliknya. Fang takut kalau abang dia mengamuk jikalau dia mengingkari kata-kata dia. "Sudah! pergi berehat! jangan lupa siapkan kerja sekolah kau!"

Fang masuk ke dalam bilik dia, nampaknya dia mempunyai masa yang banyak. Jadi dia siapkan kerja sekolahnya dan lepas itu boleh dia pergi tidur! Selamat hari ini dia tiada sesi latihan di sekolah, bolehlah dia berehat sepuas-puasnya. Shadow yang sudah lama berada di biliknya, sedang nyenyak tidur ditepi anak patung landak. Entah kenapa Shadow suka sangat dengan anak patung landak itu, mungkin sebab rambut Fang seperti rambut landak.

Fang tidak mahu menganggu Shadow tidur, jadi dia biarkan sahaja.

Di bawah, Kaizo sedang bercakap dengan seseorang di jam kuasanya "Semuanya akan beres esok"

* * *

"PANG! BANGUN CEPAT!"

Fang mengambil bantal dan menutup mukanya. Awal-awal pagi lagi abang dia mengejutkan dia. "Adik nak tidur lagi" kata Fang

"Apa tidur-tidur! ABANG KATA BANGUN, BANGUNLAH!" Fang terpaksa bangun sebelum abang dia mengamuk. Kaizo melempar sehelai tuala dia suruh dia pergi mandi. "sudah! pergi mandi!" Fang masih lagi kelihatan mamai-mamai. "Kalau kau tak siap dalam masa 10 minit, abang akan menghukum kau" Lalu Kaizo menutup pintu sekuat hati. "Yelah abang" Mata Fang mulai tutup tapi selamat Shadow kejutkan dia balik. Fang terpaksa pergi mandi, dia tidak tahu kenapa abang dia kejutkan dia awal-awal pagi begini. Mesti nak ajak dia pergi ke kapal angkasa.

"Latihan tempur lagi lah tue" kata Fang sambil masuk ke dalam bilik air. Dia baru sahaja nak berehat hari ini, hari sabtu kan masa untuk rehatkan diri. Dia terpaksa ikut sahaja apa abang dia nak suruh dia buat hari ini

10 minit kemudian..

Fang turun ke bawah dan nampak sebuah bag sandang berwarna merah di atas sofa. "Eh, kita nak pergi mana?" Kaizo baru keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah bakul kecil. "Sudah, mari kita pergi. Bawa beg itu dan angkat bakul nie"

"Kita nak pergi mana abang?" tanya Fang sambil memakai beg sandang tersebut dan mengambil bakul kecil itu dari tangan abang dia. Fang terbau makanan sedap yang ada di dalam bakul itu. Mesti abang nak bawa aku pergi berkelah nie, fikir Fang. Mimpi apa abang dia nak bawa dia pergi berkelah, fikir Fang lagi

"Ikut sahaja, jangan banyak tanya" Jadi Fang ikut sahaja ke mana abang dia nak bawa.

10 minit mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di sebuah taman rekreasi. Di situ terdapat ramai ibubapa membawa anak-anaknya pergi berkelah di situ. Mereka kelihatan begitu gembira sekali. Fang melihat anak-anak kecil bermain-main bersama dengan ibubapa mereka. Ada juga yang bermain lumba basikal, main layang-layang atau main di tempat taman permainan.

Kaizo seperti mencari-cari sesuatu dan akhir dia jumpa juga.

"FANG!" dari jauh lagi Fang ternampak kawan-kawan dia melambai-lambai ke arah mereka. "Dia orang pun dekat sini" kata Fang. Kaizo dan Fang berjalan ke arah mereka, Fang ternampak tikar sudah dibentang luas dan terdapat pelbagai jenis makanan di atas tikar tersebut. "Apa semua ini abang?"

"Sebenarnya kawan kau Boboiboy bagitahu apa yang terjadi semalam" kata Kaizo "Pang, abang tahu kau ingin melihat ibubapa kita tapi mereka sudah tiada lagi Pang. Lagipun mesin masa tidak wujud dalam dunia ini, Adudu sendiri pun tidak boleh membina mesin masa itu walaupun dia genius macam mana pun. Cuba adik lihat kawan-kawan adik"

Fang melihat kawan-kawan dia, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying. Mereka tersenyum kepada dia. "Mereka sudah menjadi sebahagian daripada keluarga kita, abang anggap mereka seperti adik-adik abang juga. Mereka sayangkan adik, adik pun sayangkan mereka jugakan" Fang mengangguk. Fang memang sayangkan kawan-kawan dia, kawan pertama dia, kawan sejati dia.

"Mereka buat semua ini khas untuk adik" kata Kaizo lagi

"Betul tue Fang"

"Tok Aba pun ada dekat sini?" kata Fang. "Mestilah atok kena ada dekat sini juga, atok pun anggap korang semua macam cucu atok"

"Aku pun anggap korang seperti adik beradik sendiri walaupun aku hanyalah sebuah robot" muncul pula Ochobot dengan sebuah plastik berisikan Ice blended Chocolate Special. Fang tidak percaya yang kawan-kawan dia buatkan semua ini untuk dia, padahal dia sendiri tidak pernah buat apa-apa untuk mereka. "Aku.. aku tak tahu nak cakap apa. Tapi... terima kasih semua. Aku selalu menyusahkan korang jika aku ada masalah"

"Jangan cakap macam tue Fang, kita semua nie kan kawan. Kawan akan sentiasa berada di sisi kita walaupun kita ada masalah besar atau kecil" kata Yaya

"Betul kata Yaya. Lagipun sebagai kawan kau, kita semua tak suka tengok kau dalam keadaan sedih" kata Ying pula. Kaizo melihat adiknya menahan air mata dia. Kaizo melutut dan peluk adik dia "Jangan menangis adik. Hari ini kita bersuka ria" kata Kaizo

Gopal mengambil satu kotak besar dan berikan kepada Fang. "Nah Fang, aku order dari mak cik kantin" Gopal membuka kotak tersebut, lalu Fang tersenyum kerana melihat donut kegemarannya. "DONUT LOBAK MERAH!"

Mereka tergelak melihat reaksi Fang dengan donut lobak merah. Fang memandang mereka dan lepas itu memandang donut lobak merahnya. "Sebagai sebuah keluarga, aku tak patut makan sorang-sorang, jadi aku nak kongsi dengan korang semua" Fang mengambil donut tersebut dan lalu berikan donut itu kepada setiap sorang kecuali Ochobot sebab dia robot.

"Betul ke nie Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Betul Boboiboy"

"Kalau macam itu, aku ambik dua lah" Gopal baru sahaja hendak mengambil satu lagi donut lobak merah tetapi kotak tersebut telah ditutup oleh Fang. "Yang lain nie, aku yang punya! JANGAN SENTUH!"

"Dey, bukan kau kata tadi nak kongsi ke"

"Aku kongsi apa yang aku bagi sahaja. Donut yang lain nie, semuanya aku yang punya"

"Eleh, duit aku juga yang guna untuk bayar donut lobak merah tue"

"Ehem.. duit kau aje ke. DUIT KITA ORANG JUGALAH YANG GUNA!" marah Yaya dan Ying "Biar lah Fang nak kongsi ke tak nak dengan donut tue. Dah donut kegemaran dia"

"Tapi.. tapi.."

"TAPI APA!" Kaizo pula menyampuk perbualan mereka. "INI SEMUA UNTUK ADIK AKU, KAU NAK KENA LATIHAN TEMPUR KE"

"Tak nak... saya tak nak Kapten Kaizo" Lalu Gopal mengambil makanan lain. Terpaksa dia lupakan donut lobak merah itu. Fang baru teringat, dalam bakul dia ada juga makanan tapi apa abang dia bawa untuk mereka. Fang membuka bakul tersebut dan nampak satu bekas penuh dengan sup lobak merah dan juga satu botol air yang berisikan juice lobak merah

"Oh yea, itu abang yang punya. Jangan sentuh" kata Kaizo kepada Fang

"Cheh, abang dan adik, sama aje perangai"

"APA KAU KATA!" Kata Kaizo dan Fang. Gopal pula terus sorok belakang Boboiboy sebab takut melihat mereka berdua. "hehehe.. terbaik" Boboiboy tersenyum sahaja melihat gelagat mereka

Sahabat sejati akan kekal selama-lamanya, itulah yang difikirkan oleh Fang

* * *

 **Maaf, tiada sesi membalas review hari ini sebab tak sempat T_T**

 **Tapi apa-apa pun author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Terima kasih juga kerana memberi sokongan terhadap author! sayang korang!**

 **Terima kasih semua!**


	21. Rumah Hantu Fang

**Hai semua! Hari ini tiada cerita terharu or emosi or drama**

 **Kita berehat sebentar daripada semua itu xD Author pun tak larat dah dengan kisah-kisah emosi**

 **Apa-apa pun, terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter kali ini**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Rumah Hantu Fang

"Baik pula abang kau bagi kita orang tidur dekat rumah kau Fang" kata Boboiboy. Hari ini hari ahad, Kaizo membenarkan adiknya pelawa Boboiboy dan Gopal tidur di sini tapi satu syarat, kena ulang kaji untuk peperiksaan akhir tahun bukan untuk bermain sahaja. Yaya dan Ying tidak dijemput kerana mereka berdua perempuan, tak elok kalau 2 budak perempuan tidur satu bumbung dengan budak-budak lelaki walaupun Kaizo yang lebih tua daripada dia orang ada di rumah. Mereka berdua faham dan tidak kisah, asalkan esok jangan lupa datang sekolah.

"Mana aku tahu Boboiboy. Mood abang aku tue sukar untuk dibaca, kejap ok, kejap K.O, macam suis lampu" kata Fang. Dia membawa mereka berdua di bilik tetamu, mereka boleh tidur di situ atau mereka boleh juga tidur di ruang tamu depan television. Itu pun kalau abang dia bagilah. "Boboiboy, aku takut nak tidur dekat rumah terbiar nie" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Woi, kau ingat aku tak dengar ke. Ini bukan rumah terbiarlah" kata Fang sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bantal yang di dalam almari. "Fang, rumah terbiar nie makin lama makin ceria aku tengok. Mana abang kau dapat duit?"

"Jangan tanya aku Boboiboy. Semenjak dia duduk sini, ada sahaja barang-barang baru dari dia. Dia pun tak pernah bagitahu aku mana dia dapat duit itu semua"

"Entah-entah, abang kau pergi rompak bank kot"

"APA KAU CAKAP!"

"Eh sabar sabar. Gopal bergurau sahaja tue. Jadi, apa rancangan kita seterusnya"

"Hah! aku tahu!" Gopal membuka beg bajunya dan lalu dia mencari sesuatu. "Hah! ini pun dia" Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah cd game. "Woi! kau gila nak main game dekat rumah aku. Kau nak kena lagi ke latihan tempur versi video game dia tue"

"Ala Fang, kita main senyap-senyap lah dekat laptop kau. Kita main sekejap aje, lagipun abang kau takde dekat rumah kan" Kaizo meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk sementara, dia pula naik ke kapal angkasanya untuk memeriksa status sekitar galaxy.

"Yelah yelah, kalau abang aku tahu, jaga kau Gopal" Fang membawa mereka berdua pergi ke bilik dia. Fang membuka laptop nya dan mereka nampak wallpaper screen laptopnya adalah gambar mereka semua pergi berkelah pada hari itu. "Game apa yang kau bawa Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy

"Game HANTU!"

"GAME HANTU?!" terkejut Boboiboy dan Fang. "Kau nie Gopal, tak habis-habis dengan hantu. Kenapa tak bawa game Papa Zola sahaja"

"Game Papa Zola aku dah habis main, lagipun ini game baru lagi. Aku belum main lagi, jadi aku nak main dengan korang" Fang mengambil cd game tersebut dari tangan Gopal dan melihat game itu. Gambar muka hadapan gambar muka hantu yang tidaklah begitu seram tapi mengikut kata Gopal, seram! "Tak seram pun aku tengok" kata Fang

"Dey, kau belum main lagi. Mana nak tahu seram ke tak. Cepatlah Fang, install lah game tue"

"Yelah yelah. Aku install game nie" Lalu Fang masuk kan cd tersebut ke dalam laptopnya. Sementara menunggu habis install game itu, mereka bermain game card UNO yang dibawa oleh Boboiboy.

"Kejap" kata Fang sebelum dia meletakkan card UNO dia "Bukan korang datang ke sini untuk ulangkaji ke?"

"Wei Fang, bagilah kita orang main dulu. Lepas tue baru kita ulangkaji"

"Yelah tue Gopal, entah berapa jam kita main nanti" Fang meletakkan card UNO dan Gopal perlu mengambil 2 card lagi. Fang memang sahaja nak kenakan Gopal "Takpe kau Fang. Kejap lagi kenalah kau"

"Marilah, kalau berani" kata Fang. Fang melihat card dia, dia terdapat banyak +2 card. Boboiboy nampak wajah Fang yang penuh dengan kenakalan dia. Sedang mereka asyik bermain, mereka tidak sedar game sudah habis di install kerana terlalu leka sangat main dengan UNO card. "AMBIK KAU GOPAL! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Fang meletak kesemua +2 card dan akhirnya dia menang

"Tak gu-" elektrik di rumah Fang tiba-tiba terputus. Semuanya menjadi gelap kecuali cahaya lampu yang ada di laptop Fang. "Rumah kau tak bayar bil elektrik ke?"

"Mana adalah" Fang bangun dan melihat keadaan di luar biliknya. Semuanya gelap gelita, Fang tidak nampak apa-apa pun. "Boboiboy, keluarkan kuasa api kau" Lalu Boboiboy keluarkan kuasa api dia, api itu tidak lah begitu besar, hanya kecil sahaja, cukup untuk menerangi bilik Fang. Dia menutup laptopnya takut kehabisan bateri nanti. "Jom ikut aku ke dapur. Aku rasa ada beberapa lilin dekat dapur aku" Fang menyuruh Boboiboy berjalan di hadapan dia. Gopal pula di belakang Fang kerana ketakutan. "Wei Fang, kau pasti ke rumah nie takde hantu"

"Wei, sudah lama aku duduk kat sini, mana ada hantu"

"Tapi.. bukan kau ke yang hantu?"

"Gopal, kau jangan buat lawak boleh tak?" marah Boboiboy. Mereka pelahan-lahan turun ke bawah, takut mereka terpijak sesuatu atau terlanggar sesuatu yang boleh membuat mereka jatuh di tangga. Gopal memegang bahu Fang begitu kuat sekali sampai Fang menepuk tangan Gopal. "Jangan pegang aku kuat-kuat boleh tak"

"Maaf Fang" Mereka ikut sahaja Boboiboy dengan cahaya apinya dan belok ke arah kanan untuk menuju ke dapur. Boboiboy seperti terlanggar sesuatu yang membuatkan bunyi bising. Gopal terkejut dengan bunyi itu "Bunyi apa tue"

"Maaf, aku terlanggar sesuatu" Boboiboy melihat ke bawah dan nampak dia terlanggar mainan Shadow. Fang mengangkat mainan itu dan letak di tepi dinding. Mereka sambung berjalan ke dapur. Sampai sahaja di pintu dapur, Fang cepat-cepat mencari lilin di dalam laci-laci dapur tapi dia hanya jumpa lampu suluh. "lampu suluh pun lampu suluh jelah" Fang memasang lampu suluhnya dan Boboiboy memadam kuasa api dia.

"Apa kita perlu buat sekarang?" tanya Gopal

"Aku hubungi abang aku sekejap" Fang menghubungi abang dia tetapi abang dia tidak angkat panggilan dia. Fang cuba lagi sekali, tetapi gagal juga. "Nampaknya, kita terpaksa tunggu jelah"

"Fang, rumah kau takde kotak suis utama ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ada, tapi dekat basement"

"BASEMENT?!" Fang menyuluh ke arah muka Gopal "kau apahal tiba-tiba menjerit"

"Wei, kau tak tahu ke cerita tentang sebuah keluarga yang mati bunuh dekat basement"

"Tak tahu" kata Fang dengan nada yang bosan. Fang sudah bosan dengan Gopal dengan cerita hantu dia. Hantu itu, hantu ini, semuanya hantu. Fang rasa macam nak sahaja suruh abang dia kenakan Gopal dengan latihan tempur versi hantu, baru dia tahu bagaimana dia orang rasa hari itu. "Aku rasa tak selamat kalau kita ke basement, kita tunggu ajelah abang kau"

"Kalau kau tak nak, takpe. Kau tunggu sahaja dekat sini sorang-sorang. Boboiboy, jom ke basement bawah"

"Janganlah tinggalkan aku sorang-sorang" Fang baru sahaja mahu meninggalkan Gopal di dalam gelap gelita ini sorang-sorang tapi dia sudah panggil pula. "Aku.. aku.. aku rasa ada sesuatu dekat kaki aku.. ha-ha-hantu!"

Fang dengan muka yang tengah bosan, dia menyuluh ke arah kaki Gopal dan nampak Shadow sedang membelai-belai kaki Gopal "Shadow" Fang memanggil kucingnya. "Jangan dekat dengan hantu Gopal tue" Shadow pergi ke tuannya dan meow meow kepada Fang

"Sudahlah Gopal, mana ada hantu. Itukan kucing Fang sahaja"

"Mana aku tahu, yang dia pergi main dekat kaki aku buat apa"

"Jomlah, dari kita buang masa dekat sini, baik kita pergi ke basement cepat" Fang menyuluh ke luar dapur dan lalu menyuluh ke arah ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang menjerit "AGHHHHHH!"

"Kan aku dah cakap tadi.. ada hantu. Kau degil" Gopal terus menyorok dirinya di bawah meja. Dia mengigil ketakutan. "KENAPA KAU MENJERIT?" itu suara Kapten Kaizo, fikir Gopal. Dia keluar dari bawah meja dan mendongak ke atas, dia nampak Kaizo sedang melihat mereka bertiga. "Kenapa kau ada dekat bawah meja?" Gopal tersengih dan lalu bangunkan dirinya.

"Dia tengah sorokkan diri daripada hantu"

"Hantu? hmmmm..." Kaizo merenung lama ke arah mata Gopal. Gopal pula takut apabila abang Fang merenung lama terhadap dia, dia takut Kaizo tengah fikirkan latihan tempur. Gopal menjadi panik, mata dia pandang ke arah kira, ke kanan lepas itu pandang balik ke Kaizo yang masih merenung dia lagi. "Maaf Kapten Kaizo. Saya nie peminat hantu"

"Peminat hantu yea.. bagus bagus" Gopal menjadi lebih panik. Apa abang Fang nak buat dengan aku nanti, fikir Gopal. Air peluh dia keluar, dia menjadi lebih risau. Hati dia berdebar-debar sebab takut punya pasal

"Ta-ta-tapi kenapa Fang menjerit tadi" kata Gopal yang sedang mengigil ketakutan

"Pang? Dia ingat dia nampak hantu" kata Kaizo

"Yelah, tiba-tiba sahaja abang muncul macam hantu. Terkejut adik" Kaizo tergelak sahaja. "Dengan hantu pun kau nak takut" Kaizo mengambil lampu suluh di tangan Fang. "Sudah! Ikut abang ke basement"

"Eh, kejap abang" Kaizo menyuluh ke arah adiknya. "Apa lagi?"

"Boboiboy hilang. Shadow pun hilang" kata Fang. Kaizo menyuluh di seluruh dapur dan membenar kata adiknya tadi. Boboiboy dan Shadow hilang. "Macam mana boleh hilang?" tanya Kaizo

"HA-"

"Kau jangan nak sebut hantu" Fang bagi amaran dekat Gopal dan terus dia senyap. "Kita kena cari dia orang tapi lampu suluh ada satu sahaja" Kaizo pergi ke arah satu almari dan membukanya, di situ terdapat satu lagi lampu suluh. "Kau nie memang tak pandai nak cari" Dia mencampak lampu suluh itu ke arah adiknya dan lalu Fang menyambut lampu suluh tersebut.

"Korang duduk dekat ruang tamu, jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Biar aku pergi cari kawan korang Boboiboy"

Fang dan Gopal duduk diam di ruang tamu sambil menunggu Kaizo mencari Boboiboy. Mereka berdua tidak bertegur langsung. Fang malas nak layan dengan cerita hantu Gopal. Dia sudah lama duduk dekat rumah terbiar ini, mana pernah dia nampak hantu. "Fang, kau naik kan sedikit lampu suluh tue, makin gelap pula aku tengok"

Fang meletakkan lampu suluh itu di atas meja ruang tamu. "Puas hati?" Gopal angguk sahaja

10 minit kemudian, Kaizo belum muncul lagi. Boboiboy pun juga belum muncul. Gopal terfikir mereka berdua kena culik dengan hantu atau alien jahat yang culik mereka berdua. Fang nampak muka Gopal yang dalam kerisauan. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau tak rasa pelik ke, Boboiboy hilang dengan kucing kau. Lepas tue sampai sekarang abang kau tak muncul-muncul lagi, entah-entah dia pun hilang juga"

"Kau nak tengok kuasa aku tak"

"Eleh, kau mana boleh guna kuasa kau dalam gelap-gelap macam nie"

Fang apa pedulik "Hari-" Fang terdengar seperti ada orang sedang mengetuk pintu. "Bunyi apa tue?" kata Gopal

"Syhh! senyaplah" Gopal memegang-megang tangan Fang tapi Fang lepaskan tangan Gopal. Bunyi ketukan itu menjadi lebih kuat. Fang dengan beraninya, dia mengambil lampu suluh dan mencari dari mana bunyi itu datang. Gopal mengikut Fang dari belakang.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Fang dapat rasakan ketukan itu datang dari pintu rumah dia. Fang menuju ke pintu rumahnya dan secara pelahan-lahan dia membuka pintu tersebut "Fang, kalau kau kena culik lepas nie. Maafkan aku yea"

"Isk kau nie" Fang terus membuka pintu dan nampak Yaya sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah bakul yang besar.

"Yaya? Apa kau buat dekat sini?" tanya Fang.

"Aku ada dekat sini sebab Tok Aba suruh hantarkan nasi ayam nie dekat korang. Tok Aba yang buatkan untuk korang" Yaya melihat-lihat rumah Fang yang dalam keadaan gelap gelita itu. "Kenapa rumah kau gelap, Fang?"

"Takde elektrik" Fang mengambil bakul tersebut dari tangan Yaya "Terima kasih Yaya. Susah kau sahaja bawa makanan nie dekat korang. Nanti cakap dekat Tok Aba terima kasih yea" kata Fang. Dia membau makanan tersebut, sungguh menyelerakan. "Takpe, Yaya tak kisah pun. Jumpa esok"

Fang baru sahaja hendak menutup pintu itu, tetapi tangan Gopal menghalang pintu tersebut daripada di tutup. "Kau apasal?" tanya Fang

"Yaya! Aku nak balik rumah. Seram sangat duduk dekat rumah hantu Fang nie"

"Isk kau nie Gopal. Tak baik tau cakap rumah orang ada hantu"

"Tapi.. tapi..."

"Jumpa esok sahajalah Gopal" Terus Yaya terbangkan diri ke langit. Fang menarik Gopal masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengheret dia terus ke dapur. "Hantu, hantu, hantu.. tak habis-habis dengan hantu"

Fang meletakkan bakul itu di atas meja dan terus sahaja elektrik ada balik. Fang bersyukur kerana rumah dia sudah ada elektrik balik. "Elektrik dah ada balik, boleh lah kita makan nanti" Fang berasa begitu gembira sekali, dia mengeluarkan bekas-bekas kecil yang berisikan nasi, ayam, sup dan lain-lain.

"Pang" Kaizo muncul di dapur bersama dengan Boboiboy. Di kaki Boboiboy, muncul Shadow. Shadow tadi mengikut Boboiboy ke basement bawah

"Boboiboy, mana kau pergi tadi?" tanya Gopal. Lega hati dia dapat melihat kawan baik dia ada dekat sini.

"Aku pergi ke basement lah. Kau kenapa Gopal?"

"Takde apa-apalah"

"Sudahlah, jomlah makan. Tadi Yaya hantar" kata Fang yang sudah hidangkan makanan mereka.

Pada malam itu, Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal duduk di meja ruang tamu dan mengulangkaji mata pelajaran. Laptop Fang kena rampas dengan abang dia sebab main game sampai lupa nak ulangkaji. Fang berasa begitu bengang sekali dengan Gopal. Selepas sahaja habis ulangkaji, masing-masing masuk tidur. Gopal tidak boleh tidur, dia pusingkan badan dia ke kiri, ke kanan tapi dia masih lagi belum mengantuk.

Gopal bangun dan lalu pergi ke ruang tamu. Mungkin menonton tv boleh buatkan dia mengantuk. Sedang dia berjalan ke ruang tamu, dia ternampak ada seorang kanak-kanak perempuan sedang berlegar-legar di ruang tamu rumah Fang. Gopal mengigil ketakutan dan lalu lari masuk ke dalam bilik dan sembunyikan diri di bawah selimut. "Boboiboy.. Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy tidak bangun, terpaksalah Gopal tidur dalam selimut.

* * *

Pagi esok, awal-awal lagi Gopal sudah keluar dari rumah Fang dan terus ke sekolah. "Awal betul dia pergi ke sekolah? Lagi awal daripada aku" kata Fang yang sedang bersarapan dengan Boboiboy

"Entahlah, ada kecemasan kot dekat sekolah"

"Bukan.. dia lari sebab abang takutkan dia malam tadi"

"Apa abang buat dekat Gopal?" Fang nak tahu juga apa abang dia buat sampai Gopal terus pergi ke sekolah awal.

"Abang pasang hologram hantu dekat ruang tamu, terus dia takut. Kata minat sangat dengan hantu, tengok hantu pun dah takut" kata Kaizo. "Takpe, nanti abang jemput dia untuk menjalani latihan tempur versi hantu"

"Abang tak tahu ke, dia tue minat aje dengan hantu tapi takut dengan hantu" kata Fang

"Oh patutlah. Bolehlah abang takutkan dia lagi dengan hantu" Lalu Kaizo makan cereal dia dengan aman.

Fang dan Boboiboy tergelak sahaja. Habislah kau lepas ini Gopal.

Selepas sahaja Gopal dapat tahu dia akan menjalani latihan tempur versi hantu, terus Gopal lari daripada sekolah dan sorokkan diri daripada Kaizo. "Hah, itulah, cakap sangat pasal rumah Fang rumah berhantu, kan dah kena sendiri dengan Kapten Kaizo" kata Yaya

* * *

 **Nampaknya Author dah habis dengan ff 'Sesuatu Yang Misteri'**

 **Jadi author boleh fokuskan dengan ff nie :D**

 **Future planning, buat masa sekarang tiada lagi untuk ff baru**

 **Tapi ff 'Aku abang, Kau adik' , author akan lanjutkan lagi :D**

 **Thank you semua kerana memberi sokongan kepada author dan juga ff ini**


	22. Memori

**Hai semua! Author terima banyak idea dari korang semua, terima kasih yea! sangat terharu**

 **Tapi author paling suka idea nie, idea datang dari sya3436**

 **Jadi chapter kali ini, adalah tentang memori Fang**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!~**

* * *

Memori

"Bosannya hari ini" kata Gopal yang mengeluh kerana hari ini cikgu sekolah semuanya menyuruh mereka baca itu baca ini, semuanya akan keluar dalam peperiksaan akhir tahun nanti. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Fang baru sahaja keluar dari kawasan sekolah. Yaya dan Ying tidak dapat balik awal hari ini kerana mereka terpaksa menolong cikgu mereka.

"Apasal bosan pulak Gopal?"

"Bosanlah Boboiboy, makin lama makin dekat peperiksaan, semuanya makin menghadap buku. Dahlah Appa aku ambik video game aku semua, dia sorokkan ditempat yang aku tak kan jumpa" mengeluh Gopal lagi. "Lepas tue, Appa aku tak bagi aku lepak dengan korang dah"

"Aik, kenapa pula?" tanya Boboiboy. Gopal membuat muka sedih dan lalu dia menghela nafas

"Dia cakap, lepas habis sekolah, terus pulang ke rumah. Kalau tak, nanti kena rotan. Jadi aku boleh lepak dengan korang lepas habis peperiksaan akhir tahun"

"Baguslah tue, takdelah kau membuang masa dengan benda-benda yang tak berfaedah" kata Fang. Dia masih tidak puas hati lagi dengan Gopal sebab Laptop dia telah dirampas oleh abang dia. Hari itu Gopal menyuruh Fang install game hantu di laptopnya, disebabkan dia orang leka sangat bermain, Kaizo telah mengambil laptop itu dan menyuruh mereka pergi ulangkaji. Abang dia cakap kalau nak Laptop dia balik, kena dapat keputusan yang bagus. Jadi Fang terpaksa berkerja lebih keras untuk mendapat keputusan yang bagus, tak dapat no.1 pun takpe, asalkan semua kertas peperiksaan dia lulus.

"Yelah Fang. Aku bukannya macam kau, takde otak alien yang genius macam kau"

"Woi, aku bukannya genius sangat pun"

"Apa-apa jelah. Sudahlah, aku balik dulu. Jumpa esok" Gopal mengambil jalan ke arah rumah dia sambil melambai-lambai Boboiboy dan Fang dengan muka yang sedih. Gopal sedih kerana tidak dapat pergi ke kedai Tok Aba, tidak dapat merasa Ice Blended Chocolate Special Tok Aba pada hari ini "Kau pun kena balik rumah juga ke Fang?"

"Takdelah Boboiboy, aku nak tenangkan diri dulu dekat kedai Tok Aba sebelum aku balik ke rumah" Dia tahu, sampai sahaja di rumah, mesti rumah bersepah. Abang dia mana reti nak kemaskan balik, dia tahu bersepahkan rumah sahaja. Yang jadi mangsa, sudah tentu adik dia sendiri.

"Oklah tue, bolehlah kau tolong aku ajar matematik. Ada beberapa soalan aku tak faham" Fang tidak kisah kalau Boboiboy meminta pertolongan dari dia, Fang ikhlas sahaja membantu tapi kalau Fang yang ajar, sudah tentu ada yang kena marah dengan Fang nanti.

Jadi mereka berdua berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba sambil berborak kosong. Setelah sampai di kedai Tok Aba, mereka ternampak seseorang yang mereka kenal di suatu ketika dahulu. Orang itu sedang bergelak ketawa bersama dengan Ochobot. Boboiboy dan Fang tahu siapa pemilik yang mempunyai senyuman manis seperti itu. "Kak Lynna!" Boboiboy menjerit dan melambai-lambai ke arah Lynna. Dia dan Fang berlari ke arah Lynna kerana terlalu gembira dapat berjumpa dengan dia balik

"Apa akak buat dekat sini?" tanya Fang

"Akak datang ke sini untuk melawat kawan akaklah. Baru pulang dari sekolah?" kata Lynna sambil menikmati chocolate pancake yang baru sahaja di buat dari oleh Tok Aba "Ha ah akak. Sudah lama akak tak datang sini. Akak apa khabar?"

"Akak baik-baik sahaja Boboiboy. Maaf sebab akak tak dapat datang ke sini. Akak ada banyak kerja dan hal-hal lain juga. Akak rindu pula dengan kedai Tok Aba nie, jadi akak datanglah dekat sini dulu sebelum akak pergi ke rumah kawan akak"

"Oh begitu, abang saya tahu ke akak ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang

"Tak tahu kot. Tapi abang kau ada cerita macam-macam dekat akak tentang kau. Hari itu Fang ada nak pergi jumpa ibubapa Fang dengan mesin masa yea" Fang terkejut kerana dia tahu tentang kejadian itu. "Abang ada cerita tentang itu juga?"

"Ha ah, dia ada cerita dekat akak, tapi kan.."

"Tapi apa akak?" tanya Fang. Lynna memotong pancake chocolate nya dan lalu makan, sementara Boboiboy dan Fang menunggu sahaja sambungan dari dia. "Tapi kalau akak bawa Fang melihat ibubapa Fang macam mana?"

Jumpa dengan ibubapa aku? Kak Lynna ada mesin masa ke? fikir Fang. "Akak jangan tipu Fang, abang kata hari itu mesin masa tak wujud dalam dunia nie"

"Memang tak wujud tapi akak boleh bagi kamu melihat memori kamu masa kamu kecik lagi" Fang dan Boboiboy memandang sesama sendiri. Dua-dua fikir benda yang sama, boleh ke Kak Lynna buat macam itu?

"Terima ajelah Fang, Lynna dah ikhlas nak tolong kau melihat memori kau sendiri" kata Tok Aba tiba-tiba. Tok Aba memberi dua ice blended chocolate special kepada Boboiboy dan Fang dan mereka mengambil air itu "Tapi macam mana akak? Boleh ke saya melihat memori saya masa lampau? Boleh ke saya bercakap dengan mereka?"

"Boleh, percayalah dengan akak tapi Fang tidak dapat bercakap dengan mereka, Fang hanya dapat melihat mereka sahaja. Nak mulakan sekarang?" Fang mula berfikir dulu sebelum dia membuat keputusan. Macam mana kak Lynna nak tunjukkan memori dia masa dia kecik? Mustahil lah, fikir Fang

"Fang, kau cuba ajelah" kata Boboiboy

"Ha ah, kamu cuba ajelah Fang. Tak salah kalau kau memcuba" kata Tok Aba pula. Dua-dua memberikan sokongan kepada Fang. "Baiklah Kak Lynna, tapi macam mana?"

Lynna bangun dari tempat duduk dia dan pergi ke tempat yang lapang. Dia duduk bersila di atas rumput yang hijau. "Fang duduk depan akak" Fang ikut sahaja apa yang Lynna suruh. Fang juga duduk bersila di depan Lynna. Lynna senyum dan lalu dia meletakkan kedua belah tangannya di atas peha dia. Dia terbalikkan tangannya, agar tapak tangannya di bahagian atas.

"Fang, kau letak tapak tangan kau dekat tangan akak" Lalu Fang meletakkan tapak tangan dia di tapak tangan Lynna. "Ok, Fang tenangkan diri dan pejamkan mata"

"Macam itu sahaja? Macam mana nak lihat kalau Fang tutup mata"

"Percayalah cakap akak tapi ini semua hanyalah memori dari Fang bukan orang lain" Jadi Fang buat sahaja apa yang di suruh oleh Lynna tadi. Fang tenangkan diri, pejamkan mata dia dan lalu kedua tangan mereka terdapat satu cahaya yang sangat lembut. Boboiboy yang sedang duduk di kedai Tok Aba, melihat sahaja apa yang akan berlaku nanti.

Lynna telah membawa Fang ke dalam memori dia. Memori dia semasa dia masih bayi lagi. Fang akhirnya nampak memori tersebut

 _"Kaizo, Kaizo" panggil ibu Kaizo sambil mendukung seorang bayi lelaki yang amat comel berambutkan biru gelap. Muka Fang seperti muka ibu dia dan, dan Kaizo pula mengikut ayah dia cuma mata dia sahaja ikut ibu dia. "Kaizo nak lihat adik kamu?" Ketika itu, Kaizo masih kecil lagi. Umur dia baru sahaja 9 tahun._

 _"Adik baru? Mana ibu, Kaizo nak tengok dia" Ibu Kaizo melutut dan menunjukkan dia adiknya yang comel itu. Kaizo rasa begitu gembira kerana dia telah menjadi seorang abang. "Kaizo nak tahu apa nama dia?" muncul ayah Kaizo di belakang ibu dia. Kaizo hanya menggangguk sahaja, dia tidak sabar untuk mendengar nama adik dia_

 _"Kaizo, ibu memperkenalkan Fang"_

 _"Fang. Comel nama dia ibu. Boleh Kaizo dukung dia?" Lalu ibu dia memberi Fang kepada Kaizo, ayah dia membantu dia mengangkat Fang. Kaizo tidak sabar melihat adik dia membesar nanti, dia boleh bermain dengan adik dia setiap masa setiap hari, tak kira siang atau malam. Dari saat itu Kaizo mulai sayangkan adik dia. Ibu dan ayah Kaizo senyum melihat Kaizo begitu manja sekali dengan adik dia._

 _"Fang" kata Kaizo. "Abang akan sayang adik sampai bila-bila"_

 _Memori Fang mulai berubah_

 _Kali ini ibu dia sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu cina untuk Fang. Ketika itu Fang tidak boleh tidur, dia menangis sekuat hati. Akhirnya Fang tertidur juga dalam keadaan tenang. Ibu Fang mengusap-gusap kepala Fang dan lalu dia mencium dahi Fang "Selamat malam anakku"_

 _Memori Fang berubah kepada memori lain_

 _"Fang"_

 _"Pang"_

 _"Fang"_

 _"Pang"_

 _"Bukanlah adik. Fang.. cuba sebut Fang"_

 _"Pang" Kaizo tidak putus-putus mengajar adik dia agar Fang dapat menyebut nama dia sendiri dengan betul. Kaizo sentiasa bersabar dengan adik dia, dia tidak pernah marah atau cubit adik dia kerana dia terlalu sayangkan Fang_

 _"Ok, dengar betul-betul. FANG"_

 _"PANG!" kata Fang sambil mengangkat tangan dia ke atas kerana terlalu gembira "PANG!" menjerit Fang lagi. Kaizo hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya tidak berhenti-henti menjerit nama Pang_

 _"Jadi Fang nak abang panggil adik Pang?"_

 _"PANG!" itu sahaja yang dijawab oleh Fang. "Pang!" Fang berjalan secara pelahan-lahan kerana dia baru sahaja belajar berjalan, dan lalu dia lompat dan peluk abang dia. Kaizo membalas pelukan itu "Pang" kata Kaizo_

 _"Pang" Fang senyum kepada abang dia. Ibubapa mereka melihat sahaja keakraban mereka berdua. Mereka duduk di tepi sambil menikmati teh hijau, sambil itu, mereka melihat gelagat mereka berdua._

 _Memori Fang berubah lagi_

 _Ibu mereka sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur. Kaizo dan Fang menyelinap masuk ke dalam dapur. Ketika itu mereka berdua sudah besar sedikit tetapi Fang masih belum cakap nama dia secara betul. Kaizo mengambil sesuatu di atas meja dan apa yang dia ambil ialah lobak merah yang sudah dipotong secara bulat-bulat. Kaizo merasa lobak merah itu, dan rasanya sungguh sedap_

 _"Pang nak"_

 _"Syhhh... jangan cakap kuat-kuat, nanti ibu tahu" Kaizo mengambil satu lobak merah untuk adik dia dan lalu memberi kepada Fang. Fang mengambil lobak merah itu dan lalu dia mengigit dan menghisap lobak merah tersebut. Masa itu Fang hanya ada 4 atau 5 batang gigi sahaja. Kaizo mengambil satu lagi untuk diri dia. Fang buang lobak merahnya di lantai danpur dan meminta lagi lobak merah "Pang nak!"_

 _Sebelum ibu dia sedar yang mereka berada di dalam dapur, Kaizo mengambil seberapa banyak lobak merah yang dia boleh bawa. Kaizo memegang tangan adik dia dan lalu membawa dia ke halaman rumah. Mereka berdua duduk di bawah satu pokok yang besar. Kaizo memberi lobak merahnya kepada Fang. Fang mengambil lobak merah itu dengan hati yang gembira. Dia menghisap lobak merah itu. "Pang suka dengan lobak merah?"_

 _"Suka" kata Fang sambil mengigit-gigit lobak merah tersebut. Kaizo duduk di sebelah adiknya dan dia juga turut menikmati lobak merah itu. Fang tersenyum kerana dia suka apabila abang dia ada di sisi dia. Mereka berdua menikmati lobak merah tersebut sambil melihat awan-awan di langit_

 _Memori Fang berubah lagi sekali_

 _"Pandainya adik abang" Fang menunjuk lukisan dia kepada Kaizo. Di dalam lukisan tersebut terdapat ibubapa mereka, Fang dan Kaizo. Lukisan tersebut tidaklah begitu sempurna tapi ia cukup membuat Kaizo tersenyum "Abang suka?"_

 _"Suka, abang suka" Fang memberi lukisan itu kepada abang dia. "Ambiklah, Pang boleh lukis gambar yang baru nanti" Kaizo mengambil lukisan tersebut dan lekat gambar itu di peti sejuk. "Nanti ibu dan ayah boleh melihat lukisan adik" Fang memeluk abang dia "Pang sayang abang"_

 _"Abang pun sayangkan adik. Besar nanti, Pang belajar elok-elok yea. Buat ibu dan ayah bangga dengan Pang"_

 _Fang mendongak ke atas untuk melihat abangnya dan lalu dia berkata "Mestilah abang! Pang nak jadi pandai macam abang! macam ibu dan juga macam ayah"_

 _"FANG! ibu ada buat donut lobak merah. Jom makan bersama" Fang berlari ke arah ibunya kerana dia terdengar makanan kegemarannya. Fang duduk di meja makan dan nampak begitu banyak sekali donut lobak merah di dalam pinggan yang besar. Fang mencapai satu donut lobak merah dan begitu seronok sekali, dia makan donut tersebut. Fang suka apabila ibu dia membuat donut lobak merah, dia akan makan tanpa henti. "Fang jangan lupa kongsi dengan abang" Fang mengangguk kepala sambil mengambil satu dan memberi donut itu kepada abang dia._

 _Memori Fang bertukar lagi_

 _Kali ini sewaktu Fang sudah besar sedikit. Ibu bapa dia sudah tiada. Fang terlanggar sup lobak merah abang dia. Habis tumpah sup tersebut. Fang menangis kerana dia tidak mahu abang dia memarahi dia. Kaizo nampak sup kegemaran dia tumpah di atas lantai, lalu dia marah Fang. Ini pertama kali Kaizo marah kepada adik dia. Fang menangis tidak berhenti-henti, lalu dia lari dan sorokkan diri di dalam sebuah almari. Almari itu tidaklah ditutup sepenuhnya, pintu almari terbuka sedikit._

 _Fang duduk di situ dan dia tidak mahu keluar. Fang duduk diam di dalam almari tersebut. "Ma-maafkan adik, aaa-abang. Adik ta-tak se-sengaja" kata Fang menangis teresak-esak. Fang takut untuk keluar dari almari itu, takut dia akan dimarahi oleh abang dia. Lama kelamaan, Fang tertidur di dalam almari itu. Kaizo membuka almari itu dan nampak adik dia sedang menangis dalam keadaan tidur. Kaizo rasa bersalah kerana memarahi adiknya._

 _Kaizo mengangkat adik dia dan letakkan Fang di atas katil dia. "Adik, maafkan abang sebab marah adik tadi"_

 _Memori Fang bertukar lagi_

 _Fang sudah besar, dalam umur 9 tahun. Ketika itu Fang sedang bermain-main di luar rumah. Dia ternampak satu sphera kuasa yang sedang sorokkan diri daripada Fang. Fang masa itu tiada kawan, abang dia pula sibuk berlatih dengan jam kuasa pemberian ayah mereka. Kaizo tidak berada jauh daripada adiknya._

 _"Comelnya" kata Fang. Fang menghulurkan tangannya ke arah sphera kuasa tersebut. Lalu sphera kuasa itu keluar dari tempat sorok dia. Sphera kuasa itu berbentuk bulat dan berwarna ungu, dia juga mempunyai tangan. "Kamu nie robotkan" tanya Fang_

 _"Ha ah, aku adalah robot. Robot sphera kuasa!" Fang pernah dengar sphera kuasa dari abang dia tetapi dia tidak tahu apa sphera kuasa itu boleh buat. "Nama aku Fang, tapi abang aku panggil aku Pang. Dia suka ejek aku sebab aku masa kecik tak pandai sebut nama aku sendiri" kata Fang kepada Sphera Kuasa tersebut._

 _Fang mengajak sphera kuasa bermain dengan dia, jadi mereka berdua gelak ketawa, bermain bersama, bersuka ria sehinggalah datang satu alien berwarna merah. Alien itu menyerang mereka berdua dengan satu tembakan._

 _Fang hampir terkena tembakan itu tetapi dia diselamatkan oleh abang dia, Kaizo. Ketika Kaizo menyelamatkan adik dia, kepala Fang terkena satu batu yang agak besar dan hentaman dia begitu kuat sekali tetapi syukur tiada kecederaan teruk yang terjadi terhadap Fang. Tetapi nasib tidak menyebelahi sphera kuasa tersebut, alien itu menangkap sphera kuasa itu dan lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Kaizo dan Fang. Alien itu tidak tahu bahawa Kaizo mempunyai jam kuasa, jadi dia tinggalkan sahaja mereka berdua. Dia tiada masa untuk berlawan dengan dua budak mentah. Fang menangis kerana ketakutan. Kaizo cuba tenangkan adik dia, dia memeluk adik dia sekuat hati, agar dia tenang. Akhirnya Fang berhenti menangis dalam dakapan abangnya._

 _"Ibu, Kaizo gagal melindungi adik" kata Kaizo_

 _Sebelum ibu dia pergi buat selama-lamanya, ibu dia menyuruh Kaizo menjaga adik dia dan lindungi dia apa-apa jua ancaman dari musuh. Kaizo berjanji akan melindungi adik dia. "Maafkan Kaizo, ibu"_

 _Memori Fang berubah untuk kali terakhir_

 _Selepas sahaja kejadian menimpa adik Kaizo. Mata Fang mula menjadi rabun. Fang tidak dapat membaca dengan begitu sempurna atau melihat object yang jauh. Kaizo membawa dia pergi berjumpa dengan seseorang untuk memeriksa mata adiknya. Orang itu adalah Professor, kawan baik ibubapa mereka. Professor itu berkata, hentakan yang Fang terkena hari itu menyebabkan kerosakkan sedikit di kedua mata Fang. Kaizo menjadi sedih apabila mendengar berita tersebut_

 _"Jangan risau Kaizo, aku dapat membantu kamu" kata Professor tersebut. Professor memberi salah satu ciptaan dia kepada Kaizo. Dia memberi sebuah cermin mata yang berwarna ungu kepada Kaizo untuk adik dia. Kebetulan di tepi cermin mata itu terdapat logo huruf 'F', sesuai sangat untuk Fang. Professor itu berkata lagi, bahawa cermin mata itu bukan cermin mata biasa, dia mempunyai sebuah kuasa, kuasa penembus. Kaizo mengambil cermin mata itu dan lalu memakaikannya di mata Fang._

 _"Abang, adik nampak begitu jelas sekali" kata Fang dengan nada yang begitu gembira. Kaizo senyum dan dia berterima kasih kepada Professor tersebut. "Pang, kalau ada apa-apa dari ancaman musuh, gunakan kuasa kau Pang"_

 _Kaizo memeluk adik dia, Pang membalas pelukan abang dia "Terima kasih Professor, Terima kasih abang"_

Memori Fang berhenti di situ dan dia membuka mata dia secara pelahan-lahan dan nampak Lynna sedang senyum kepada dia. Air mata Fang mengalir kerana buat pertama kalinya, dia dapat melihat ibu dan ayah dia. "Ibu" kata Fang "Ayah" Fang mengelap air matanya. Fang tidak sangka, dia dapat melihat mereka, Fang tidak kisah kalau tidak dapat bercakap dengan mereka, hati dia sudah cukup gembira.

Memori tadi begitu indah sekali buat Fang. Dia mahu mengabadikan memori itu. "Fang?" Panggil Boboiboy yang berada di sisi dia.

"Kak Lynna, terima kasih. Terima kasih kerana memberi Fang melihat ibubapa Fang dan juga memori yang lain"

"Sama-sama Fang" kata Lynna

"Tapi, akak guna kuasa apa?" tanya Fang kepada Lynna. Boboiboy juga tertanya-tanya, kuasa apa yang kak Lynna gunakan tadi. Dia sendiri tidak pernah dengar tentang kuasa itu

"Kuasa Premonition. Akak dapat melihat masa lampau atau masa hadapan, apa yang Fang lihat tadi, akak dapat melihat juga tapi jangan bagitahu siapa-siapa tentang kuasa akak"

"Fang janji tidak akan beritahu sesiapa pun"

"Boboiboy juga!" Boboiboy dan Fang senyum kepada Lynna. Lynna membalas senyuman mereka. "Bagus. Akak percayakan kamu berdua dan akak tak kan bagitahu abang kamu yang kamu dapat melihat ibubapa Fang" Fang rasa lebih lega, dia memang tak nak abang dia tahu, biarlah semua ini menjadi rahsia antara dia, Lynna dan juga Boboiboy, oh yea, jangan lupa Tok Aba dan juga Ochobot. Lynna melihat jam dia, sudah tiba masanya untuk dia beredar

"Akak kena pergi dulu. Nanti lambat pula sampai rumah kawan akak. Sehingga kita berjumpa lagi" Lynna bangun dan mengambil beg sandang ungu dia yang terletak di tepi kerusi. Lynna mengambil potongan terakhir chocolate pancake dan lalu makan pancake tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy teringat sesuatu "AKAK JANJI NAK CERITA MACAM MANA AKAK DAPAT KUASA"

"NEXT TIME OK!" Lynna melambai-lambai mereka dan lalu dia berjalan ke arah rumah kawan dia.

"Siapa sebenarnya Kak Lynna" Fang masih lagi bertanya-tanya, siapa dia?

"Itu lain kali ajelah fikirkan Fang. Cepatlah cerita apa yang kau lihat tadi" Boboiboy menarik tangan Fang dan mengajak dia duduk di kedai Tok Aba. Fang mula bercerita, Boboiboy, Tok Aba dan Ochobot tekun mendengar cerita Fang tentang memori dia.

Boboiboy, Ochobot dan juga Tok Aba berjanji kepada Fang yang mereka tidak akan cerita memori Fang kepada sesiapa.

* * *

 **Hopefully korang suka dengan chapter ini**

 **Author buat short and sweet sahaja :P**

 **Maaf sebab Kapten Kaizo tak muncul xD Yang muncul hanyalah dalam memori Fang sahaja**

 **hehehehee... Maaf sebab gunakan watak OC**


	23. Rancangan Jahat

**Hai semua! Apa khabar semua hari ini? Author ok sahaja**

 **Rancangan jahat? Rancangan jahat siapa? Bacalah, kalau nak tahu ceritanya!**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap (I'm not perfect)**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Rancangan Jahat

Adudu sudah lama tidak menyerang Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya tetapi hari ini dia mendapat satu idea yang hebat. Menurut kata Probe, sungguh menakjubkan! Adudu telah mencipta satu formula. Formula yang dapat mengalahkan Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dan juga Kapten Kaizo. Adudu selama ini tidak begitu berani menyerang Boboiboy semasa adanya Kapten Kaizo di bumi. Dia tahu Kapten Kaizo akan belasah dia orang sepuas-puasnya.

Tetapi dengan formula ini, Adudu pasti, Kapten Kaizo tidak akan dapat menghalang mereka menyerang Boboiboy. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Jagalah kau Boboiboy, aku datang menyerang kau!" Adudu tergelak besar di markas kotaknya. Probe pula sangat teruja dengan idea encik bos dia, dia tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang akan berlaku nanti. "Tentu lebih menarik! Lagi menarik daripada drama-drama cinta di tv!" kata Probe "Tapi encik bos"

"Tapi apa? Apa yang tak kena ke dengan formula aku nie?" kata Adudu kepada robot ungu dia

"Formula yang encik bos buat nie, macam formula pistol emosi Y dalam episode 7 musim ke 2"

Adudu mengangkat botol yang berisikan formula dia yang berwarna hijau ke atas "Memang pun tapi formula ini LEBIH HEBAT! LEBIH MENAKUTKAN! LEBIH... lebih apa lagi?" lalu Adudu fikirkan apa ayat yang seterusnya

"Lebih macam orang gila!" Probe menyambung ayat Adudu tadi.

"Boleh lah tue. LEBIH MACAM ORANG GILA!" kata Adudu sambil tergelak besar "Jom, kita pergi ke rumah Kapten Kaizo dulu. Aku nak tengok keseksaan dia. MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Baik encik bos!"

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa pula yang ketuk pintu rumah aku nie" Kaizo meletakkan buku novel hantunya di atas meja ruang tamu dan lalu dia pergi membuka pintu rumahnya. Kaizo terkejut dengan kehadiran Adudu dan Probe. "Apa yang korang nak" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang agak garang

"Kami datang sebab nak aman damai dengan Kapten Kaizo"

"Ha ah, betul tue. Kami tak nak buat jahat lagi dah" kata Probe

"Betul ke? Bukan ke bos kau tue macam suis lampu, kejap baik, kejap jahat, kejap baik, kejap jahat" Kaizo melihat mereka berdua dengan penuh kecurigaan dia. Dia tidak mahu termakan dengan kata-kata mereka berdua.

"Eh, betul lah, saya nak jadi baik selama-lamanya. Kami siap bawa teh untuk Kapten Kaizo. Teh hijau"

"Kapten Kaizo kan suka minum teh" Probe menunjukkan sebuah bekas air yang penuh dengan teh hijau yang telah dicampur dengan formula Adudu.

"Boleh percaya ke nie?" Kaizo merenung kepada mereka berdua sampai keluar peluh dekat kepala Adudu, Probe pula mengigil ketakutan. Mereka takut rancangan terhebat mereka tidak menjadi.

Lalu Adudu berkata untuk meyakinkan Kaizo "Percayalah, kami ikhlas nak jadi baik" Adudu memberikan senyuman ikhlas yang berselindung dengan niat jahat. Kaizo memandang lagi sampai Adudu tak boleh nak senyum dengan lama dah, sebab rahang dia mulai sakit

"Baiklah, aku percaya dengan kamu berdua. Kalau korang tipu aku, aku akan hapuskan korang" Kaizo mengambil teh hijau itu dari tangan Probe dan lalu dia hempas pintu rumah dia dengan begitu kuat sekali

"Hehehe.. rancangan seterusnya" bisik Adudu kepada Probe

Mereka terus ke kedai Tok Aba pula, mereka tahu Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya akan berada di situ pada hari ini. "Jom kita bagi dia orang makan biskut yang kita buat nie" Biskut-biskut yang mereka buat telah dicampurkan dengan formula Adudu. Mereka yakin, Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya akan makan biskut tersebut

"Harap-harap dia orang suka dengan biskut nie, encik bos" kata Probe "Kalau sedap, bolehlah kita jual biskut-biskut nie" Lalu Probe berangan menjadi jutawan biskut yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Duit-duit yang dia dapat, dia akan membeli sebuah kapal angkasa rekaan khas untuk encik bos dia. Adudu melihat Probe yang sedang berangan-angan

"Woi Probe, jangan nak berangan lebih. Kita kena pastikan rancangan terhebat kita berjaya dulu. Lepas tue, kau nak buat bisnes biskut, buatlah, asalkan aku dapat kalahkan Boboiboy! HAHAHAHA"

"Dey, kau apasal gelak macam orang gila tengahari buta nie" muncul pula Gopal. Gopal tidak bersama dengan rakan-rakan dia yang lain, Appa dia suruh balik awal. Kalau dia tak balik awal, Appa dia akan merotan dia.

"SUKA HATI AKU LAH NAK GELAK MACAM ORANG GILA KE TAK!"

"sabar encik bos, sabar. Kita kan nak jadi baik" kata Probe

"Betul juga tue. Baiklah, aku kena sabar" Adudu tarik nafas dan tenangkan diri dia supaya dia boleh menjadi lebih sabar. Adudu mulakan rancangan terhebat dia dengan berpura-pura baik dekat Gopal "Gopal, kau sorang sahaja ke?" tanya Adudu

"Ha ah, aku sorang aje, yang lain semua dekat kedai Tok Aba" Adudu menjadi lebih suka. Sebelum itu, dia kena bagi Gopal makan biskut campuran formula dia. "Gopal, sempena aku menjadi alien baik. Aku nak kongsi biskut nie dengan kau, rasalah" Adudu memberikan biskut itu kepada Gopal.

"Biskut? biskut apa yang kau buat?" Gopal mengambil biskut tersebut dan membelek-belek biskut itu

"Rasa ajelah, sedap ke tak aku buat" kata Adudu. Gopal cuba merasa biskut tersebut dan rasa dia lagi sedap daripada biskut Yaya. "Sedap biskut nie! Aku nak lagi boleh?"

"Nak lagi kena bayar" kata Adudu sambil menadah tangan, suruh Gopal bayar

"Cheh, kedekut rupanya"

"Mestilah kena kedekut, kita orang nak buat bisnes biskut. Yang encik bos bagi tadi tue ialah sample sahaja, kalau nak lagi, kenalah bayar"

"Sudahlah, aku balik dulu" Gopal meninggalkan mereka berdua. Adudu dan Probe gembira kerana mangsa pertama mereka telah makan biskut tersebut. "Jom kita ke kedai Tok Aba pula."

"Baik encik bos!"

* * *

Boboiboy sedang fokuskan diri dia dengan soalan matematik no. 10, makin lama dia fokus, makin pening kepala dia. "Ermmm... Fang" Fang yang sedang duduk disebelah Boboiboy, begitu tekun sekali mengulangkaji mata pelajaran sains.

"Kau nak apa Boboiboy" mata Fang tidak bergerak dari tadi, mata dia begitu fokus sekali terhadap buku mata pelajaran sains dia

"Tolong aku dengan soalan matematik nie" Fang menoleh kepalanya dan merenung ke arah Boboiboy. Boboiboy rasa takut pula dengan renungan Fang yang begitu menakutkan, macam hantu. "Takpelah Fang.. aku buat soalan lain dulu"

Semenjak peperiksaan akhir tahun nak dekat dah, macam-macam perangai yang boleh dilihat oleh Boboiboy. Fang tidak boleh di kacau, kalau tak, dia akan mengamuk macam hantu. Yaya dan Ying pula, kalau kena kacau sedikit pun, memang nak kena belasah dengan dia orang berdua. Janganlah kacau dia orang bertiga kalau nak diri anda selamat.

Boboiboy melihat kawan-kawan dia begitu fokus sekali, dia pula macam suis lampu, sekejap boleh fokus, sekejap tak boleh. Sebut pasal suis lampu nie, datanglah Adudu dan Probe dengan bakul biskut dia orang.

"Hai semua!"

"SYHHHHHHHH!" Fang, Yaya dan Ying menyuruh Adudu senyap dan jangan kacau dia orang mengulangkaji

"Apasal dengan dia orang tue Boboiboy?" bisik Probe kepada Boboiboy. "Dia orang tengah ulangkaji lah" muncul Tok Aba dengan Ice Blended Chocolate untuk mereka berempat. "Korang datang ke sini nak apa?" tanya Tok Aba

"Kami datang sebab nak bagi korang semua rasa biskut kami buat" kata Adudu

"Biskut?" Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying melihat Adudu dengan bakul biskut dia. Mereka berasa pelik pula, bila masa Adudu buat biskut untuk dia orang. "Ha ah, biskut sempena encik bos menjadi alien baik lagi terbaik!"

"Baguslah tue Adudu, dah insaf Adudu, lega hati atok" kata Tok Aba. Probe mengambil biskut tersebut dari bakul Adudu dan memberi biskut itu kepada mereka berempat. "Rasalah, kalau sedap, kami nak buat bisnes biskut"

Mereka melihat biskut itu. "Tak bagi atok rasa ke?"

"Alamak Tok Aba, biskut nie cukup-cukup untuk dia orang aje" kata Probe. "Takpe, nanti kita orang buat banyak-banyak khas untuk Tok Aba" lalu dia bersambung lagi "Makanlah biskut tue, penat-penat kita orang buatkan untuk korang" Adudu memberikan senyuman berselindung dengan rancangan jahat dia. Lalu mereka makan biskut tersebut tanpa rasa curiga "Sedap!" kata mereka berempat

"Sedap yea, bagus. Nanti aku akan datang lagi dengan biskut-biskut aku yang lain" kata Adudu. Hati dia terlalu gembira, kerana mereka semua sudah makan biskut kejahatan dia. Adudu nak sahaja ketawa besar dekat situ tetapi dia menahan diri dia. "Probe, jom kita buat biskut lagi"

"Yahooo! bisnes biskut! kami datang!" Probe tak sabar nak buka bisnes biskut dia, lepas itu, bolehlah dia menjadi jutawan biskut! Adudu pula tak sabar nak melihat mereka esok. "Hehehe.. habislah korang kali ini" kata Adudu pelahan-lahan

* * *

Fang terhidu bau yang begitu sedap di dapur rumahnya. Fang mengambil beg sekolahnya dan turun ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang bau sedap sangat itu. Fang masuk ke dalam dapur dan tergaman, kerana di atas meja makan terdapat pelbagai makanan

"Fang, sarapanlah dulu. Abang buatkan semua ini untuk adik" Fang terkejut sekejap, apasal tiba-tiba abang dia panggil dia Fang? fikir dia. Dia berasa begitu pelik sekali, abang dia nak kenakan dia ke? fikir Fang lagi

"Kenapa adik berdiri sahaja di situ, makanlah" kata Kaizo. Perangai Kaizo berubah menjadi seorang yang lembut, baik, tak suka marah orang dan ada sedikit macam perangai perempuan. "Makanlah Fang, abang ada buat roti lobak merah, nasi lemak sambal lobak merah, juice lobak merah, mee goreng lobak merah, kari lobak merah, roti canai lobak merah dan akhir sekali, donut lobak merah" Semuanya lobak merah. Ini namanya gila lobak merah

"Ba-ba-banyaknya makanan abang buat" Fang cuba cubit lengannya, dia bermimpi ke sekarang nie? Tapi cubitan dia rasa sungguh sakit, memang dia bukan bermimpi sekarang ini.

"Abang buat semua ini khas untuk adik kesayangan abang" kata Kaizo sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya

"Abang, abang ada jatuh ke semalam? sampai buatkan abang hilang ingatan?" atau hilang akal, tambah Fang didalam hatinya "Mana ada, yang abang ingat, abang minum teh hijau semalam"

Teh hijau? Takkan teh hijau boleh buat abang aku macam ini, fikir Fang lagi "Kalau Fang tak sempat nak makan, abang bekalkan semua makanan ini untuk kamu. Boleh makan waktu rehat nanti, jangan lupa kongsi dengan kawan-kawan"

Fang rasa macam nak muntah dekat situ, kalau boleh, dia nak hantuk-hantuk kepala dia sekali dekat dinding dapur "Aku kena siasat tentang nie" kata Fang pelahan-lahan supaya abang dia tidak dengar

"Ermm.. abang, semalam ada sesiapa datang ke rumah tak?"

"Ada.. apa nama kepala kotak tue"

Adudu?! Takde kerja betul Adudu nie, jaga kau, fikir Fang sambil menggenggam tangan dia. Kaizo muncul di depan adiknya dengan sebuah bakul besar "Nah adik, jangan lupa kongsi dengan kawan-kawan. Jalan elok-elok, jangan nakal-nakal dekat sekolah" Kaizo memberi bakul itu kepada adik dia dan lalu mencium kedua pipi Fang. Fang rasa geli dan betul-betul rasa nak muntah

"Errr... adik pergi dulu" Terus Fang keluar dari rumah. "Tak boleh jadi nie, aku kena pergi ke markas kotak juga"

Semasa Fang dalam perjalanan ke markas kotak, entah kenapa dia rasa lain macam. Hati dia berubah pula, dia pusing dan terus ke sekolah. Fang berjalan dengan begitu gembira sekali dengan bakul dia yang sangkut di lengannya.

Boboiboy dan Gopal pula sudah sampai di sekolah. Boboiboy tak habis-habis menguap. Dia rasa macam malas nak pergi ke sekolah, rasa macam nak tidur sahaja dekat atas jalan raya. "Kau kenapa Boboiboy? dari tadi menguap sahaja, kau tidur lambat ke?"

"Entahlah Gopal, aku tak tidur lambat pun semalam tapi aku rasa malas nak pergi sekolah. Sedap juga kalau aku tidur dekat bangku kantin sekolah" Boboiboy melihat sahaja bangku kantin sekolah, dia mula berangan yang dia sedang tidur di situ. "Bestnya" kata Boboiboy

Fang baru sahaja sampai di kawasan sekolah dengan bakul dia yang besar itu. Pelajar-pelajar lain melihat sikap Fang yang begitu pelik sekali, ada setengah pelajar perempuan kata dia kelihatan begitu comel sekali, macam anak kucing.

"SEKOLAH! PANG SUKA PERGI SEKOLAH!" menjerit Fang sambil mengangkat kedua belah tanganya naik ke atas dan melihat sekolah kesayangan dia.

Ramai pelajar yang ada di situ ketawakan Fang kerana perangai dia seperti perangai budak kecik tapi apa Fang kisah. Dia terus sahaja ke kelas 5 Jujur. Boboiboy mengheret kakinya masuk ke kelas walaupun dia sebenarnya malas nak masuk kelas. Gopal pula, entah hilang ke mana

Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, pelajar-pelajar masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Cikgu Papa Zola masuk ke kelas tepat pada waktunya. Tiba-tiba cikgu Papa Zola berasa pelik, kenapa tiada jeritan 'Bangun' dari Yaya? Yaya hari ini datang ke sekolah dengan tudung hitam dia. Ramai yang bertanya kepada hari ini Yaya pakai tudung hitam? Apa yang Yaya jawab ialah "Suka hati akulah kalau aku nak pakai tudung hitam, inikan style aku, korang sibuk kenapa?" Selepas itu, ramai tidak berani dekat dengan Yaya

"Kenapa dengan kamu Yaya? Mana 'Selamat Pagi Cikgu Kebenaran'?" tanya cikgu Papa Zola kepada Yaya

Yaya dengan selamber menjawab "Cikgu suruh orang lain sahaja lah yang buat, buang masa saya sahaja" Cikgu Papa Zola terkejut dengan jawapan dari Yaya tadi

"Yaya.. tak.. tak.. baik.. baik kata.. begitu dekat cikgu. Cikgu.. cuma.." selepas itu Ying menangis tanpa sebab. "Aik, apasal dengan kamu nie?" Ramai pelajar di kelas 5 Jujur berasa pelik dengan sikap Yaya dan Ying. Mereka juga tidak tahu bagaimana Yaya dan Ying boleh berubah sikap begitu

Tok tok tok

Ada orang sedang mengetuk pintu kelas 5 Jujur

"Cikgu Papa Zola"

"Kenapa Cikgu Timmy?"

"Saya nak hantar anak murid cikgu. Gopal masuk kelas 6 Jujur tadi, dia cakap dia darjah 6. Saya tak tahu kenapa dengan dia hari ini, dia tak ingat dia sebenarnya kelas mana" kata Cikgu Timmy "Gopal, masuk ke kelas kamu" Cikgu Timmy menyuruh Gopal masuk ke kelas. Gopal masuk ke dalam kelas dalam keadaan tidak tahu apa yang berlaku

"Terima kasih kerana memulangkan anak murid kebenaran. Gopal, pergi duduk di tempat kamu" Cikgu Timmy berkata sama-sama dan lalu meninggalkan kelas 5 Jujur

"Aaa.. tempat duduk saya dekat mana cikgu? eh kejap, apa nama cikgu yea"

"Kamu nie kenapa? Tadi Yaya dah perangai pelik, lepas itu Ying pula (Ying masih lagi menangis di meja dia) sekarang kamu pula. Ini stress sebab peperiksaan nak dekat ke?" Cikgu Papa Zola pening dengan anak murid kebenaran dia.

"HAH! Nama cikgu, Cikgu Papaya kan"

"APA! ITU NAMA BUAH! SUDAH! DUDUK DI TEMPAT KAMU SEBELUM CIKGU BAGI ROTAN KEINSAFAN" Gopal terus mengambil tempat duduk dia yang kosong itu. Cikgu Papa Zola menarik nafas dan terus membuka buku teks matematik tetapi sebelum itu, mata dia terpandang ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang tidur di meja.

"KAMU BOBOIBOY! KENAPA TIDUR DALAM KELAS?" Boboiboy terjaga dari tidur kerana terkejut dengan jeritan cikgu Papa Zola "Cikgu nie, bagilah saya tidur" Boboiboy menguap sekali lagi "Lagipun kelas matematik sungguh membosankan. Saya sebenarnya cikgu, malas nak menduduki peperiksaan akhir tahun nanti" Boboiboy mengeliat dan lalu tidur balik

Tiba-tiba Fang mengangkat tangan dia "Kenapa Fang?" tanya Cikgu Papa Zola

"Pang nak kencing" satu kelas ketawa kecil dekat Fang. Cikgu Papa Zola menepuk dahi, dia sudah menjadi pening dengan mereka berlima. "Pergilah Fang"

"Tapi cikgu kena temankan Pang pergi ke tandas" Cikgu Papa Zola rasa nak pengsan. Yaya pula keluarkan lastik dia dan lalu melastik belakang badan cikgu Papa Zola "Siapa buat tue? Siapa tembak cikgu kebenaran nie"

"Saya cikgu" kata Yaya dengan selamber. Bertambah pening cikgu Papa Zola

"Cikgu, temankanlah Pang pergi ke tandas.. saya.. saya... tak.. tahan... uwaaaa!" Lalu Fang menangis di dalam kelas. "Cikgu temankan lah dia... ke-kesian.. sa-sa-saya te-tengok dia" Ying pun turut menangis juga. Sekarang ada 2 murid sedang menangis di dalam kelas 5 Jujur

"Anak-anak murid kebenaran, cikgu pergi berehat sebentar. Buatlah apa kamu nak buat" Cikgu Papa Zola dah pening kepala, lalu dia keluar dari kelas.

"Sekarang kelas mata pelajaran apa?" Baru Gopal tanya kepada Iwan, dari tadi mulut dia ternganga luas sebab dia tak tahu sekarang waktu kelas apa. Fang pula sudah lari keluar dari kelas dan pergi mencari tandas

* * *

"Macam mana Probe?" Probe yang berada di sekolah untuk melihat berubah yang terjadi dekat Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya

"Semuanya sudah menjadi gila! rancangan encik bos memang hebat!" kata Probe "Kapten Kaizo macam mana?" tanya Adudu

"Kapten Kaizo telah menjadi orang hilang akal!"

"Bagus! sekarang balik ke markas kotak. Masa untuk rancangan kita yang ke dua"

"Baik encik bos!" Probe terbang pulang ke markas kotak dengan hati yang gembira.

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying di suruh pulang ke rumah lebih awal kerana semua cikgu tidak tahan dengan perangai mereka yang pelik-pelik. Fang memegang tangan Boboiboy dan tangan dia satu lagi pula, menghisap ibu jarinya. Dia rasa dia seperti kanak-kanak yang berumur 4 tahun. Boboiboy pula dengan mata separuh terbuka, mengheret kaki dia ke rumah Fang. Dia terpaksa menghantar Fang pulang ke rumah. Kalau dibiarkan, tak tahu apa akan terjadi dekat Fang

Gopal juga Boboiboy terpaksa temankan kerana dia lupa rumah dia dekat mana. "Apa nama kau yea... Baharuddin?"

"Nama aku Boboiboy lah" kata Boboiboy yang hampir sahaja nak tidur dekat tengah jalan. Yaya pula dari tadi asyik mengusik dan mengejek Ying. "hehehe.. budak kaca mata kuat menangis! cengeng! cengeng!" Ying menangis kerana di ejek, lepas itu dia menangis sebab ada orang membazir makanan. "Kesian.. kau.. ma-makanan.. sa-sa-sanggup dia-dia orang tak ha-habis makan kau" Ying menangis di depan makanan tersebut

"Pang nak pergi taman permainan" kata Fang dengan nada yang begitu comel. Dia buat muka comel dia dekat Boboiboy. "Taman permainan? boleh juga, boleh aku tidur dekat buai" Lalu Boboiboy membawa Fang ke taman permainan

Yaya dan Ying mengikut mereka di belakang. Gopal pula "taman permainan tue apa?"

"Taman permainan itu sejenis hantu yang kita boleh tunggang dan naik ke langit. Lepas itu dia terbang ke dunia kepala Gopal. Taman permainan pun tak tahu ke!" marah Yaya kepada Gopal

"Aku lupa taman permainan itu apa. Eh kejap, nama kau Lala kan?" Lalu Gopal kena lastik dengan Yaya

"Ta-ta-man per-per-mainan itu tempat ki-kita bersuka ria" lepas itu Ying menangis lagi.

"Bisinglah korang nie" kata Boboiboy yang sudah penat berjalan. Dia terbayangkan katil di rumahnya. "Cepatlah abang Boboiboy, Pang nak pergi ke taman permainan" kata Fang yang tidak sabar untuk bermain di taman permainan

"Pergilah sendiri, ada kaki, ada otak, boleh fikirkan" Yaya cubit tangan Fang sekuat hati dan Fang menangis di situ "Kakak Yaya cubit Pang" dia menangis sekuat hati

"Fa-Fang ja-ja-jangan menangis. Kalau Fa-Fang menangis, na-nanti ak-ak-aku pun na-nak menangis juga" Dua-dua menangis di tengah jalan. Orang yang lalu lalang di situ perhatikan sahaja dengan perangai mereka. Gopal sudah hilang ke mana

Boboiboy mengaru kepala dia melihat gelagat mereka semua "Yelah yelah, jomlah pergi taman permainan" Boboiboy menarik tangan Fang dan mengheret dia ke taman permainan. "Jalanlah pelahan-lahan, Pang tak boleh jalan laju"

"Nak pergi ke taman permainan ke tak?" kata Boboiboy yang tengah stress sebab tak dapat tidur dengan tenang. "Pang nak, Pang nak"

"Kalau nak, jangan banyak bunyi" Fang terus tak berkata apa, dia ikut sahaja Boboiboy

Setelah sampai di taman permainan, Fang duduk di buai tapi dia seolah-olah tak reti nak buai. Fang melihat sekelilingnya dan mencari Boboiboy. Boboiboy sedang tidur lena di gelongsor. Kanak-kanak lain tidak dapat bermain di situ sebab ada orang tengah tidur. "Siapa nak buaikan untuk Pang, tiada siapa nak main dengan Pang" Fang rasa macam nak menangis sebab tiada siapa nak main buai dengan dia

"Biar aku tolakan" muncul Yaya. Fang begitu gembira sekali "YEAHH! terima kasih kakak Yaya"

Yaya bukan buaikan Fang tetapi dia tolak Fang dari buai itu dan lalu Fang menangis sekuat hati. Lutut dia luka sedikit dan dia menangis lagi. Ying pula kesian melihat bunga-bunga telah dipetik oleh kanak-kanak yang ada di situ. Dia menangis dekat bunga itu "Ja-jangan sedih bu-bu-bunga. Kau akan ma-mati dengan ba-bahagia" Lalu Ying tanam bunga-bunga yang telah dipetik, di koyakkan kelopaknya atau di pijak, Ying siap gali lubang kecik untuk bunga-bunga tersebut "Se-selamat Ti-ti-tinggal bunga" Ying menangis sambil menanam bunga-bunga itu.

Gopal pula, sesat ke mana, entahlah. Author pun tak tahu

Kaizo yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman permainan, nampak adik dia menangis di tepi buai. "Fang, kenapa dengan adik?" Kaizo berlari ke arah adiknya yang sedang meraung menangis. Kaizo melutut dan nampak kesan luka di lutut Fang. "Kakak Yaya tolak Pang. Kakak Yaya buli adik" Kaizo melihat Yaya sedang membuli kanak-kanak lain. "Takpe, nanti abang marah dia. Adik jangan menangis lagi" Kaizo mengelurkan sapu tangannya dan lalu lap air mata Fang

Kaizo bangunkan Fang dan pegang tangan dia. "Jom, abang nak bagi amaran dekat Yaya" Fang masih teresak-esak menangis lagi

"Yaya, tak baik kamu buat dekat Fang macam tue dan kenapa kamu buli budak-budak kecik dekat sini"

"Wei abang, aku YAYA lah, perempuan paling cool dekat Pulau Rintis. Budak-budak nie semua patut kena buli, biar nanti tak menjadi lembik" kata Yaya dengan selamber. Dia tak kisah orang dewasa ke remaja ke, dia buat tak tahu sahaja.

"Apa nak jadi dengan budak-budak sekarang nie. Ini semua pengaruh television" kata Kaizo yang berasa sungguh kesian dengan perangai Yaya. "Jom Fang, kita balik rumah. Sebelum tue, kita makan ice cream chocolate dekat kedai Tok Aba. Abang belanja adik" Fang mengangguk-angguk kepala dia tanda gembira, Fang tepuk tangan sekali. Kaizo pergi mengambil beg sekolah Fang dan bakul yang besar itu dan pegang tangan adik dia. "Jom kita makan ice cream!"

"Pang nak ice cream lobak merah"

"Kita pergi makan ice cream chocolate dulu, nanti dekat rumah, abang buatkan ice cream lobak merah ok" Kaizo pandai pujuk adik dia daripada meraung-rauang di tengah padang permainan. "YEAH! ice cream! ice cream!" kata Fang yang meloncat loncat kegembiraan

Yaya dan Ying terdengar perkataan ice cream, lalu mereka juga mahu mengikut Kaizo ke kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy juga terdengar perkataan ice cream dalam tidur dia, dia bangun dan ikut mereka ke kedai Tok Aba "Ice cream chocolate, bagus untuk sebelum tidur nie" kata Boboiboy.

* * *

Sampai sahaja di kedai Tok Aba, mereka duduk di kaunter meja sambil menunggu ice cream chocolate sampai. "Tok Aba, bagi saya punya paling besar sekali, lepas tue jangan lupa letak koko dan chocolate syrup lebih dekat atas ice cream" kata Yaya. Ochobot dan Tok Aba rasa pelik tengok Yaya hari ini, apasal tiba-tiba dia pakai tudung hitam. "Nah Yaya" Ochobot memberi ice cream chocolate dekat Yaya. Yaya menolak ice cream itu "Wei robot, bagi saya punya lagi besar, ini kecil macam otak kambing"

"aaaa.. nanti saya buatkan lagi besar, tunggu yea" Ochobot mengambil balik ice cream itu dan lalu bagi kepada Fang yang duduk di sebelah Yaya. "Fang ambik nie" Fang tepuk tangan kerana akhirnya dia dapat makan ice cream chocolate

"Pang suka makan ice cream!"

"Adik makan elok-elok yea" kata Kaizo sambil meletakkan tisu di bawah dagu Fang. Fang makan ice cream tersebut dengan tahap begitu comot sekali. Mulut Fang comot, penuh dengan ice cream. Ochobot dan Tok Aba tak pasti apa yang mereka melihat sekarang "Betul ke itu Fang, Ochobot?"

"Rasanya betul tapi kenapa Fang makan macam budak kecik?" kata Ochobot sambil melihat Fang lap mulut comot dia di lengan baju sekolah dia. Ice cream chocolate sebesar giant teddy bear sudah siap dan lalu Ochobot bagi kepada Yaya. "Ini baru ice cream yang terhebat untuk budak cool macam saya" Boboiboy pula sedang tidur di meja kaunter kedai, siap ada bunyi berdengkur sekali "Boboiboy, Boboiboy. Kau nak ice cream tak?" tanya Ochobot.

"Nak" Boboiboy jawab di dalam tidurnya.

Ying pula duduk mencangkung di tepi pokok sambil melihat nasib siput yang telah pun mati. Dia menangis kerana siput itu sudah mati "Hi-hidup kau, be-be-begitu sekejap sa-sahaja"

"Aduhai, dia orang nie macam dah kena pistol emosi Y aje" kata Ochobot sambil memberikan ice cream chocolate kepada Boboiboy yang sedang tidur lena.

"Habis tue, nak suruh dia orang pergi ke markas kotak?" tanya Tok Aba

"Kenapa perlu ke markas kotak, dia orang nie ok sahaja Kaizo tengok" Kaizo siap lap mulut adiknya yang comot itu

"Tok Aba, Ochobot rasa Kapten Kaizo pun terkena dengan Adudu juga" bisik Ochobot. Kalau dah jadi macam ini, Ochobot kena paksa mereka semua pergi serang markas kotak sekarang juga, dan paksa Adudu pulihkan mereka tapi macam mana nak paksa dia orang pergi. Ochobot perlu fikirkan sesuatu. "Oh yea, Kaizo ada buat banyak makanan tadi. Sekejap yea, Kaizo bawa keluar dari bakul" Kaizo bangun dan pergi ke bakul yang dia letak tadi. Kaizo mengeluarkan beberapa bekas makanan untuk diberikan kepada Tok Aba

"TEMBAK MEREKA PROBE!" Adudu muncul dengan Mega Probe. Boboiboy terjaga dari tidur dia dan nampak Adudu nak serang mereka, Yaya dan Fang pusing kebelakang, manakala Ying pula, menangis lagi sebab ada robot besar muncul. "Kepala kotak dah muncul, aku lastik juga kepala kau yang buruk tue" Yaya sudah bersedia dengan lastik dia

"Baik encik bos! LASER PEMUSNAH!" Mega Probe menembak mereka dengan laser pemusnah. Yaya pula melastik seketul batu besar ke arah laser tersebut dan batu itu musnah sebab terkena laser pemusnah

"ABANGGGGGGG!" Fang menjerit ketakutan

Kaizo mendengar jeritan dari adiknya, Kaizo menoleh pandangan dia dan nampak satu tembakan yang amat dasyat datang ke arah adik dia dan rakan-rakannya. Tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo kembali normal, ada sesuatu membuatkan dia sedarkan diri. "PANG!" Dia tidak boleh biarkan adik dia mati, dia mesti melindungi adik dia dari ancaman musuh. Kaizo berlari ke arah kedai Tok Aba dan melindungi mereka semua

"DINDING TENAGA!" Laser itu musnah kerana terkena dinding tenaga Kaizo

Fang menangis kerana takut. Fang berlari dan peluk abang dia "Pang takut, Pang nak abang. Pang takut"

"BERANI KORANG SERANG ADIK AKU! JAGA KAU! TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Adudu dan Mega Probe terpelanting dan lalu jatuh ke dalam semak. "Adik jangan menangis, abang ada dekat sini" Kaizo melihat kawan-kawan adik dia yang lain, nampaknya mereka terkena sesuatu daripada Adudu, dia kena lakukan sesuatu untuk pulihkan mereka semua. Kaizo perlu paksa Adudu pulihkan adik dia dan rakan-rakan adik dia sekali.

Probe telah kembali menjadi Probe yang normal. "Aduh, macam mana Kapten Kaizo boleh kembali normal" tanya Adudu yang sedang terbaring di dalam semak. Probe pula terbaring terbalik di sebelah Adudu. "Mana saya tahu encik bos"

"Hah! Aku boleh terangkan bagaimana Kapten Kaizo boleh kembali normal" muncul pula Ochobot untuk menerangkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya

"Eh, tak perlulah nak terangkan"

"Tapi kita kena jelaskan kepada orang ramai, kalau tidak, nanti dia orang tak kan faham" kata Ochobot kepada Adudu

"Yelah, yelah, cepat sikit terangkan. Kapten Kaizo tengah tak sabar nak serang kita orang dah tue"

"Baiklah, begini ceritanya. Walaupun Adudu telah berjaya mengubah sikap Kapten Kaizo yang garang itu, tetapi Adudu tidak dapat menukar hati dia yang sangat sayang kepada adiknya dan akan melindungi adiknya daripada mana-mana ancaman musuh. Disebabkan serangan Probe yang begitu dasyat sekali, dengan secara tidak langsungnya, Kapten Kaizo terus sedarkan diri dan terus kembali normal. Nampaknya rancangan jahat Adudu kali ini tidak berjaya untuk musnahkan Kapten Kaizo dan juga yang lain-lain" kata Ochobot

"Oh begitu" baru Adudu faham "Probe, jom lari"

"Baik encik bos! LARIII!" Adudu dan Probe larikan diri daripada Kaizo

"MANA KORANG NAK LARI!" Kaizo mengejar mereka berdua dengan pedang tenaganya "BAIK KORANG PULIHKAN ADIK AKU DAN RAKAN-RAKAN DIA SEKALI!"

"BAIK KAPTEN KAIZO! DAN KAMI JANJI TIDAK AKAN BUAT JAHAT LAGI LEPAS NIE"

"JANJI HANYA TINGGAL JANJI!"

"MAAFKAN KAMI KAPTEN KAIZO" Kaizo mengejar mereka lagi sampai Adudu terpaksa mengalah sebab dia dah penat berlari. Akhirnya Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying berjaya di pulihkan (dan juga Kaizo, dia takut nanti tiba-tiba formula dalam badan dia, datang balik), dan Gopal pula orang yang terakhir dipulihkan. Mereka terpaksa mencari Gopal, ke mana dia menghilang, entahlah. Akhirnya mereka jumpa juga Gopal. Dia sedang berdiri sambil memerhatikan dinding putih di luar stor sukan sekolah.

* * *

Esoknya, Cikgu Papa Zola melihat Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying diluar kelas, sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas dia. "Pstt.. hari ini dia orang ok tak?" bisik Cikgu Papa Zola dekat Amy yang duduk dekat dengan pintu kelas. "Dia orang ok hari ini cikgu" balas Amy "bagus bagus" Lalu Cikgu Papa Zola masuk ke dalam kelas 5 Jujur

"BANGUN!" lega hati Cikgu Papa Zola apabila mendengar jeritan dari ketua kelas, Yaya. "Selamat Pagi Cikgu, KEBENARAN!"

"Selamat pagi semua!" kata Cikgu Papa Zola "Nampaknya ketua kelas kamu telah kembali normal. Kamu pula Ying, macam mana dengan diri kamu?"

"Saya sudah kembali normal cikgu" kata Ying

"Bagus. Kamu Gopal, sudah kembali normal?"

"Sudah cikgu!" kata Gopal.

"Boboiboy, kamu pula tak rasa nak tidur dah?"

"Saya ok sahaja cikgu, tak rasa nak tidur dan malas dah" kata Boboiboy dengan begitu semangat sekali. Lalu Cikgu Papa Zola pergi ke meja belakang pula "tapi mana kawan kamu si Fang?"

"Sebenarnya... sebenarnya..." Boboiboy tidak tahu macam mana nak jelaskan kepada Cikgu Papa Zola

Sebenarnya Fang berada di rumah, dia sedang baring di atas katil sambil menutup mukanya di bawah bantal. "PANG! KENAPA KAU TAK PERGI KE SEKOLAH HARI INI?"

"Macam mana adik nak pergi sekolah, ini semua salah Adudu! Habis imej adik tercalar sebab si alien kepala kotak tue. Dia tue memang nak kena dengan adik" Fang rasa sungguh malu dengan sikap dia macam budak kecik umur 4 tahun di sekolah semalam.

"APA ABANG PEDULIK! PERGI KE SEKOLAH CEPAT!"

"TAK NAK!"

"NAK ABANG HERET KAMU KE SEKOLAH?"

"TAK NAK! ADIK TAK NAK!"

"PERGI CEPAT!"

"TAK NAK!"

"PERGI!"

"TAK NAK!"

Begitulah suasana rumah Fang dan Kaizo, pagi-pagi lagi sudah bising.

* * *

 **I'm so enjoying myself writing this story**

 **hehehe... speaking pula xD**

 **Ok, sebelum itu.. harap maaf kepada Lyvia Natasha, idea kamu kurang sesuai dengan ff 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik' .. minta maaf banyak-banyak**

 **Harap Lyvia tak ambik hati atau kecewa atau marah atau menangis sorang-sorang dalam bilik sebab author menolak idea kamu**

 **But thank you for the idea and thank you sebab suka dengan ff ini**

 **So.. kita akan berjumpa lagi semua! chow for now**

 **P/S - kepada cik mimpi - i miss you! takpe takpe.. utamakan peperiksaan dulu, lepas dah habis nanti, enjoy puas-puas! YEAH!**


	24. Kisah Silam

**Hai Kawan-kawan! apa khabar semua pada hari ini? Semua sihat? author sihat sahaja**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter ini!**

 **Ini semua hanyalah imaginasi Author sahaja :P**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Kisah Silam

 _"Kaizo"_

 _"Ibu, jangan tinggalkan kita orang ibu" Kaizo melihat ibunya yang sedang melindungi anak-anak dia daripada di tangkap oleh orang jahat yang bernama Ratu Lily. Ibu Kaizo memberi Fang yang masih lagi kecil dekat Kaizo. Fang sedang nyenyak tidur, dia tidak sedar apa yang berlaku sekarang. Rumah mereka telah diserang oleh Ratu Lily dan askar-askarnya._

 _"Pergi Kaizo, pergi!" Kaizo mendukung adiknya, dia tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkan ibunya di sini. Ayah dia telah pergi untuk melindungi mereka tapi sebelum itu, dia sempat memberi jam kuasa dia kepada Kaizo. Ayah dia berpesan gunakan jam kuasa untuk kebaikan bukan untuk kejahatan dan lindungilah diri dia dan adik dia dengan menggunakan jam kuasa tersebutt "Kaizo! PERGI CEPAT!" merayu ibunya._

 _"Tapi ibu, bagaimana dengan ibu nanti?"_

 _"Jangan risau tentang ibu, yang penting kedua anak ibu selamat daripada Ratu Lily itu" Ibu Kaizo cium dahi Kaizo dan juga Fang. "Pergi cepat, lari daripada sini" Kaizo menangis kerana dia terpaksa tinggalkan ibu dia. "Jangan menangis Kaizo" Ibu dia mengelap air mata Kaizo "Janji dengan ibu, kamu akan melindungi adik kamu dengan baik. Jaga dia elok-elok Kaizo. Dia satu-satunya adik kamu"_

 _"Kaizo janji ibu"_

 _Ratu Lily makin lama makin dekat dengan mereka, dia tidak nampak bahawa Kaizo telah melepaskan diri. Dia berlari jauh daripada Ratu Lily, daripada rumah dia dan segala-gala memori yang tercipta di situ. Semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan, kenangan bersama ibubapa mereka, kenangan kebahagian mereka bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Dia tahu selepas ini, dia dan adik dia tak kan dapat berjumpa dengan ibu dan ayah mereka lagi. Kaizo menangis sambil mendukung adik dia. Kaizo sembunyi di suatu lorong yang gelap. Dia bersandar disebalik dinding sambil memeluk adik dia yang sedang tidur itu._

 _"Adik, sekarang tinggal hanya kita berdua sahaja"_

Kaizo terjaga dari tidur, dia mengusap mukanya. Mimpi tadi bukanlah mimpi tapi memori Kaizo sewaktu dia kehilangan ibubapa dia. Dia masih ingat lagi tentang kejadian itu, Ratu Lily yang kejam itu telah menyerang rumah mereka. Ayah dia telah menjadi mangsa pertama dia, ayah dia bermati-matian melindungi ibu dan juga mereka berdua. Selepas itu ibu dia turut terkorban, Kaizo sempat melarikan diri bersama dengan Fang.

Selepas sahaja kejadian itu, Kaizo dan Fang hidup merempat, tiada tempat untuk berteduh. Kadang-kadang Kaizo terpaksa mencuri makanan di kedai-kedai yang berdekatan untuk Fang, dia pula terpaksa alas perut, dia tidak mahu melihat adik dia kebuluran. Kaizo setiap malam menangis kerana terpaksa hidup begini, kadang-kadang dia terdengar adik dia menangis dalam tidur dia dan memanggil-manggil nama ibu. Kaizo hanya memeluk adik dia untuk tenangkan dia, kadang-kadang dia sendiri akan menangis bersama adik dia. Kaizo tidak pernah bercerita kepada Fang apa yang terjadi kepada ibubapa mereka. Dia tidak mahu adik dia tahu, dia tidak mahu adik dia sedih. Cukuplah dengan kehidupan yang dia ada sekarang, dia tak nak tambahkan lagi kesedihan adiknya.

Kaizo telah membawa adiknya ke suatu tempat yang jauh, jauh daripada tempat asal mereka. Mereka berdua terjumpa satu rumah terbiar di tepi sungai. Kaizo dan Fang berehat di situ. Kadang-kadang Kaizo terpaksa meninggalkan Fang keseorangan di rumah itu, kerana dia terpaksa pergi mencari makanan untuk mereka berdua. Dia tidak sanggup melihat adiknya menangis kerana dia tinggalkan dia keseorangan di rumah terbiar itu. Ada kalanya, Fang akan mengikut abang dia pergi menangkap ikan di sungai.

Di situlah mereka tinggal buat sementara waktu, Kaizo juga selalu berlatih dengan jam kuasanya. Setiap hari dia akan berlatih, Fang akan duduk di tepi dan melihat sahaja abang dia berlatih sampai Kaizo terlupa untuk bermain bersama dengan adiknya. Makin lama makin jauh hubungan Kaizo dengan adik dia. Fang tiada kawan untuk bermain, abang dia pula selalu sibuk, sehinggalah dia terjumpa sphera kuasa.

Dari situlah bermulanya kisah bagaimana Kaizo menjadi kuat, tegas dan garang. Bagaimana dia berjumpa dengan Lahap, bagaimana dia menyertai satu pasukan untuk melindungi sphera kuasa, bagaimana dia melindungi adik dia daripada ancaman musuh. Segala-galanya bermula dari sphera kuasa yang dijumpai oleh Fang.

Kaizo masih ingat lagi semua yang berlaku dalam kehidupan dia. Dia tidak akan lupakan segala-galanya. Kaizo bangun dari katilnya dan pergi ke almari bilik dia. Kaizo mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil, kotak itu dia tidak pernah tunjuk kepada adik dia.

Kaizo membuka kotak tersebut dan keluarkan beberapa keping gambar dan satu lipatan kertas. Kaizo melihat gambar itu, gambar ibubapa dia sedang berdiri bersama dia. Ibu dia pula sedang mendukung Fang. Air mata Kaizo mengalir keluar. Dia mengelap air matanya. Dia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan terbukalah satu lukisan, lukisan pertama Fang. Lukisan yang dia lekat di pintu peti sejuk. Masa itu Fang menunjuk lukisan dia kepada Kaizo dengan begitu gembira sekali.

Kaizo sempat mengambil gambar-gambar itu dan juga lukisan adiknya sebelum dia lari keluar daripada rumah. Dia simpan semuanya, dia tidak pernah tunjuk kepada adiknya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia simpan rahsia ini. Mungkin sudah tiba masanya untuk adik dia melihat gambar keluarga mereka pada suatu ketika dahulu. Kaizo simpan balik gambar-gambar tersebut dan lukisan adik dia. Dia masukkan balik ke dalam kotak kecil itu dan simpan kotak itu di dalam almari biliknya

Kaizo pergi ke bilik adik dia, dia membuka pintu bilik adik dia. Fang sedang nyenyak tidur bersama Shadow. "Aku lebih hebat daripada Boboiboy" Fang sedang bermimpi yang dia dapat kalahkan Boboiboy dalam peperiksaan akhir tahun. Kaizo tahu tentang persaingan antara Fang dan Boboiboy, tapi makin lama makin kurang persaingan mereka berdua. Keakraban mereka menyebabkan persaingan mereka berdua menjadi kurang.

Kaizo menutup pintu bilik adik dia dan lalu kembali ke bilik dia.

* * *

"ABANG!" Kaizo terdengar jeritan adik dia. Awal-awal pagi lagi Fang sudah bangun. Hari ini hari sabtu, kenapa adik dia panggil dia, fikir Kaizo. Lalu Kaizo bangun dari katilnya dan keluar dari bilik. "Kau nak apa Pang?" Kaizo berdiri di balkoni atas sambil melihat adiknya yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Adik nak keluar boleh?" tanya Fang. Dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar bersama dengan kawan-kawan dia. "Keluar? Kau nak pergi mana pagi-pagi nie?"

"Adik dah janji dengan kawan-kawan adik. Kita orang nak pergi berkelah di tepi sungai" Sungai? bukan peperiksaan akhir tahun nak dekat dah ke? fikir Kaizo "Tak boleh, peperiksaan nak dekat dah, kau nak pergi bermain pula"

"Tapi abang.. adik dah janji dengan dia orang"

"Abang kata tak boleh, tak boleh! Dengar cakap abang" Fang berasa sungguh marah dengan abang dia kerana tidak bagi dia pergi berseronok untuk lepaskan tension sekejap. "Yelah, adik duduk dekat rumah ajelah" Fang naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Fang tiada masa untuk mengamuk dekat abang dia.

Fang betul-betul rasa bengang dengan abang dia. Dia melempar beg sandang dia ke atas katil. Fang terus menghubungi Boboiboy "Fang, kau dah sampai ke?"

"Belum Boboiboy. Aku sebenarnya nak bagitahu, abang aku tak benarkan aku keluar pergi berkelah hari ini. Maaf yea Boboiboy" kata Fang dengan nada yang sedih. "Takpelah kalau macam itu Fang, lain kali ajelah kau dapat join kita orang berkelah nanti"

"Nanti cakap dekat yang lain, yang aku tak dapat nak pergi. Mesti dia orang marah aku nanti"

"Jangan risaulah Fang, mereka akan faham"

"Tapi aku dah janji dengan dia orang, aku tak nak lah dia orang marah aku"

"Takpe, aku akan bagitahu dia orang abang kau tak bagi keluar. Kau jangan risau sangat ok"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy, kau memang kawan terbaik aku. Jumpa nanti hari isnin atau esok, itu pun kalau abang aku bagi aku keluar" Lalu Fang dan Boboiboy menutup skrin kecil mereka

Kaizo yang berada di luar pintu bilik Fang, mendengar perbualan antara adik dia dengan Boboiboy. Kaizo rasa bersalah tidak membenarkan adik dia pergi berkelah dengan kawan-kawan dia. Dia masih ingat lagi pada suatu ketika dahulu

 _"Kapten, betul ke ada sphera kuasa di sini?"_

 _"Aku pasti Lahap, cepat cari signal sphera kuasa itu. Mana adik aku?" Pada masa itu, Kaizo dan Lahap berada di satu planet untuk mencari sphera kuasa dan melindungi sphera kuasa tersebut daripada jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Kaizo telah mendapat satu signal bahawa sphera kuasa itu ada di planet itu. Fang pula pergi keluar berjalan-jalan untuk melihat kehidupan di planet itu. Abang dia tidak membenarkan dia keluar dari kapal angkasa tapi dia begitu degil sekali, dia keluar dan terlihat satu kumpulan kanak-kanak yang sedang bermain bola. Mereka bermain begitu seronok sekali. Gelak ketawa bersama._

 _Mereka mengajak Fang main bersama, dengan hati yang gembira, Fang pergi menyertai mereka. Kaizo pula pergi mencari adik dia, dia begitu marah dengan adik dia kerana mengingkari kata-kata dia. Dia takut kalau ada mana-mana musuh dia menyerang adik dia._

 _Kaizo ternampak adik dia sedang bermain dengan sekumpulan kanak-kanak. "PANG!"_

 _Fang berhenti bermain dan nampak abang dia. Muka abang dia begitu bengis sekali. Fang takut kalau muka abang dia macam itu, dia tahu abang dia akan marah dia nanti. Dia tahu dia akan dikenakan hukuman nanti. Fang terpaksa meninggalkan kawan-kawan dia yang dia baru sahaja kenal. Kaizo mengheret adik dia balik ke kapal angkasa. Hati Fang begitu sayu sekali, dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kawan-kawan baru dia. Fang tahu selepas ini dia tidak akan dapat berjumpa balik dengan mereka lagi. Selama dia mengikut abang dia dengan misi-misi dia, abang dia tidak lagi bermain bersama dengan dia. Kadang-kadang dia bermain bersendirian di dalam bilik dia atau tempat latihan tempur. Fang rasa begitu sunyi sekali._

"Abang?" Fang berdiri di depan pintu dan nampak abang dia. "Abang nak apa?" tanya Fang. Dia masih lagi bengang dengan abang dia. Kaizo nampak dari mana sifat marah Fang datang, dari diri dia sendiri. Dulu dia memang suka marah Fang, itu kerana dia mahu Fang tidak mengingkari kata-kata dia.

"Adik, mari ke bilik abang sekejap. Abang nak tunjukkan sesuatu" Sudah tiba masanya untuk Kaizo untuk memberi Fang melihat gambar ibu dan ayah mereka. Fang agak jarang sekali masuk ke dalam bilik abang dia, sebab abang dia memang tak bagi sesiapa masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Apa yang dia sorokkan, entahlah. Kaizo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari almari blik dia.

Fang yang sedang duduk di atas katil abang dia, berasa curiga sekali melihat kotak itu. Apa abang dia nak tunjukkan? fikir Fang. Kaizo duduk disebelah adiknya, dan lalu membuka kotak tersebut.

"Pang, selama ini abang simpan gambar ibubapa kita. Maafkan abang kerana merahsiakan tentang gambar mereka" Kaizo memberi gambar ibubapa mereka ke Fang. Fang mengambil gambar tersebut. Dia melihat gambar tersebut, muka ibu dia seperti muka Fang cuma rambut sahaja warna lain. Fang pernah lihat ibu dia tetapi dengan bantuan dari Kak Lynna. Itu pun cuma sekejap sahaja Fang dapat melihat ibu dia. "Ibu" Fang mengusik gambar ibu dia "Ayah" dia mengusik gambar ayah dia pula. Di dalam gambar itu juga terdapat abang dia masih kecil lagi dan juga dia, yang masih bayi lagi.

"Kenapa abang sembunyikan gambar ini dari adik?"

"Sebab abang terlalu pentingkan diri sendiri, terlalu sayangkan adik, terlalu melindungi adik. Abang tak nak melihat adik sedih sebab abang nak melindungi hati adik" kata Kaizo

"Tapi apa yang selama abang buat ini, bukan abang buat adik sedih ke?"

"Yea, abang tahu. Silap abang juga tapi sekarang kehidupan kita sudah berubah. Adik sudah besar, mungkin satu hari nanti abang tak dapat melindungi kau lagi" kata Kaizo. Fang menghela nafas dan lalu berkata "Abang, abang jangan risaukan adik. Adik dapat melindungi diri adik tapi adik pasti, kalau adik dalam keadaan berbahaya pun, abang pasti akan datang" Fang senyum kepada abang dia. Kaizo membalas balik, selepas itu keluarkan satu kertas yang telah dilipat

"Adik mesti tak ingat lukisan ini" Kaizo membuka lipatan tersebut. Fang ingat lagi dalam memori itu, lukisan dia yang dia berikan kepada abang dia. "Itu lukisan adik" kata Fang

"Abang simpan lukisan ini. Lukisan pertama adik" Air mata Fang mengalir, semua memori yang dia lihat hari itu, semuanya ada di sini, di depan mata dia sendiri. "Abang" Lalu Fang peluk abang dia "Abang, adik tak tahu nak cakap macam mana dah, cuma adik nak ucapkan terima kasih abang"

"Sama-sama adik. Adik nak simpan gambar tue?" Fang melepaskan pelukan dia dan lalu berkata "Nak, adik nak frame gambar nie" Fang tersenyum melihat gambar ibubapa dia. Dia tak dapat nak gambarkan betapa gembiranya dia hari ini. Fang melihat gambar yang lain, ada satu gambar dia dengan ibu dia sedang bermain bersama. Dia dan ibu dia kelihatan begitu ceria sekali.

Kaizo tunjuk gambar dia dan Fang makan donut lobak merah bersama. Ayah mereka pula sedang gelak ketawa melihat mereka berdua makan begitu comot sekali. "Adik simpanlah gambar itu semua"

"Semua? betul ke abang?"

"Betul"

"Terima kasih abang" Fang mengambil kesemua gambar itu dan lalu dia pergi simpan gambar-gambar itu di dalam sebuah kotak yang dia simpan gambar-gambar dia dengan kawan-kawan dia. Dalam kotak tersebut terdapat banyak kenangan Fang bersama dengan kawan-kawan dia, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying. Gambar ibubapa Fang, dia letakkan ke dalam sebuah bingkai gambar yang dari dulu lagi kosong. Dia simpan di situ dan letak di atas meja belajar dia. Aku akan menjadi lebih semangat lagi untuk belajar, kata Fang dihati.

Lukisan tadi, Kaizo pergi lekat di peti sejuk.

 _Pandainya adik abang" Fang menunjuk lukisan dia kepada Kaizo. Di dalam lukisan tersebut terdapat ibubapa mereka, Fang dan Kaizo. Lukisan tersebut tidaklah begitu sempurna tapi ia cukup membuat Kaizo tersenyum "Abang suka?"_

 _"Suka, abang suka" Fang memberi lukisan itu kepada abang dia. "Ambiklah, Pang boleh lukis gambar yang baru nanti" Kaizo mengambil lukisan tersebut dan lekat gambar itu di peti sejuk. "Nanti ibu dan ayah boleh melihat lukisan adik" Fang memeluk abang dia "Pang sayang abang"_

 _"Abang pun sayangkan adik. Besar nanti, Pang belajar elok-elok yea. Buat ibu dan ayah bangga dengan Pang"_

 _Fang mendongak ke atas untuk melihat abangnya dan lalu dia berkata "Mestilah abang! Pang nak jadi pandai macam abang! macam ibu dan juga macam ayah"_

 _"FANG! ibu ada buat donut lobak merah. Jom makan bersama" Fang berlari ke arah ibunya kerana dia terdengar makanan kegemarannya. Fang duduk di meja makan dan nampak begitu banyak sekali donut lobak merah di dalam pinggan yang besar. Fang mencapai satu donut lobak merah dan begitu seronok sekali, dia makan donut tersebut. Fang suka apabila ibu dia membuat donut lobak merah, dia akan makan tanpa henti. "Fang jangan lupa kongsi dengan abang" Fang mengangguk kepala sambil mengambil satu dan memberi donut itu kepada abang dia. Fang makan donut lobak merah tersebut dengan begitu comot sekali, habis tumpah sisa sisa gigitan Fang terjatuh di lantai. Kaizo gelakan adik dia kerana makan begitu comot. Fang merajuk dengan abang dia kerana ketawakan dia_

 _"Tak nak kawan abang"_

 _"Ala adik, abang bergurau sahaja. Tengok abang makan" Kaizo pun makan dengan comot sekali. Fang melihat abang dia dan lalu gelak. Ayah mereka masuk ke dapur dan melihat kedua anaknya sedang gelak ketawa. Ibu mereka pula mengambil gambar mereka bertiga. "Pang, meh abang suapkan donut lobak merah" Fang buka mulut dia dan lalu abang dia sumbat donut tersebut._

 _"Kaizo, jangan buat begitu dekat adik" kata Ibu dia_

 _"Maaf ibu" Ibu dia tidak marah kepada Kaizo, dia hanya memberikan senyuman kepada dia. Fang mengambil donut yang telah disumbat oleh abang dia dan lalu dia makan donut tersebut. "Sedap ibu buat! Nanti ibu buat lagi ok"_

 _"Yea, nanti ibu buat lagi. Khas untuk Fang"_

Tapi itu kali terakhir donut lobak merah ibu dia buatkan untuk Fang. Kaizo pergi menghubungi seseorang "Aku ada sesuatu nak cakap"

* * *

"PANG!"

Kaizo memanggil adik dia. Fang yang sedang khusus mengulangkaji mata pelajaran bahasa english, dia telah diganggu oleh abang dia. "Isk abang nie, aku baru nak mengulangkaji" Fang keluar dari bilik dan lalu menjerit "ABANG NAK... eh, apa korang buat dekat sini?" Fang nampak kawan-kawan dia berada di ruang tamu

"Kita orang datang ke sini sebab nak berkelahlah dekat halaman rumah kau" kata Boboiboy sambil mengangkat bakul yang dibawa olehnya. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying turut mengangkat bakul mereka. Ochobot pun ada bersama dengan mereka.

"Jomlah Fang, kita berkelah dekat depan rumah kau" kata Boboiboy lagi

"Ha ah, tak dapat pergi ke sungai pun takpe, janji kita dapat berkelah dekat mana-mana pun asalkan kita bersama" kata Yaya

"Aku ada bawa donut lobak merah untuk kau" Gopal menunjukkan sebuah kotak besar yang berisikan donut lobak merah

"Yolah, turun lah cepat. Boleh kita makan sama-sama nanti" kata Ying. Fang begitu teruja sekali, lalu dia turun ke bawah. "Pang, pergilah berkelah dengan kawan-kawan kau, abang yang panggil dia orang datang ke sini" kata Kaizo yang sedang berdiri di tepi tangga. Abang panggil kawan-kawan aku datang ke sini?, fikir Fang. Fang dengan gembira sekali, dia menarik tangan abang dia, dia mengajak abang dia sertai mereka berkelah. "Jomlah abang kita berkelah sekali"

"Yelah, abang ikut sekali"

"YEAH!" jerit mereka berlima. Lalu Fang pergi sediakan tikar di halaman rumah dia, Boboiboy pula keluarkan kesemua makanan yang ada di dalam bakulnya. Ochobot pula buka penutup bekas-bekas makanan tersebut. Ochobot dapat tengok sahajalah, sebab dia robot, tak boleh makan. Yaya dan Ying pula sediakan air untuk mereka semua. Gopal keluarkan pinggan dan cawan plastik dan juga sudu garpu plastik. Shadow duduk di tepi sambil melihat mereka semua sibuk mengeluarkan makanan

Apabila sudah selesai, mereka duduk bersila dan mula mengambil makanan masing-masing. Fang rasa sungguh bahagia pada hari ini, kawan-kawan dia ada di sini, abang dia ikut sekali berkelah walapun di halaman rumah sahaja dan dia dapat melihat gambar-gambar ibubapa dia. Mereka bergelak ketawa, berkongsi cerita sesama sendiri, Gopal mula buat lawak yang tak menjadi. Kaizo hanya senyum sahaja sambil makan.

Cikgu Papa Zola yang sedang lalu di situ, nampak mereka semua sedang beriang ria sambil makan. "Eh, seronok betul kamu semua berkelah"

"Cikgu Papa nak join tak?" tanya Gopal. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying pun turut memanggil cikgu mereka untuk sertai perkelahan mereka. "Jomlah cikgu!" kata mereka. Kaizo hanya melihat sahaja.

"Boleh juga, hah! sebelum itu, kita berselfie dulu" Cikgu Papa Zola mengeluarkan handphone dan monopod dia. "

"Abang, jomlah ambik gambar sekali" Fang menarik-narik tangan abang dia. Kaizo ikut sahaja apa kehendak adik dia.

"Ok semua, kita cakap terbaik" lalu Cikgu Papa Zola menekan butang gambar dan mereka semua cakap "TERBAIK!"

Kaizo siap senyum lagi

* * *

 **Ramai cakap Fang comel sangat dalam chapter 23 xD siap ada nak culik dia.. tapi kena hati-hati dengan abang dia lah yea**

 **Kepada lyn - I'm a Malaysian my dear xD jangan risau, author tak marah. Takpe, author pun pernah buat silap :D orang lain pun ada buat silap juga**

 **oklah, kita akan berjumpa lagi! terima kasih kerana menyokong ff ini!**


	25. Lari

**Hai Kawan-kawan! Apa khabar semua? semua sihat? author sihat**

 **Maaf sebab lambat beberapa jam untuk update :P hehehe... sebenarnya nak update esok sahaja xD tapi tak jadi pulak**

 **Ini hanyalah imaginasi author sahaja**

 **Warning : ada 3 OC tapi ia tiada kena mengena dengan cerita cinta.. it's all about family & friendship**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! thank you thank you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap!**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Lari

 _Kepada adikku Pang,_

 _Maaf abang terpaksa tinggalkan adik lagi sekali. Abang ada misi penting yang perlu abang buat. Abang tahu adik akan marah dengan abang, tapi abang tiada pilihan lain. Kalau abang tidak menghalang musuh abang, dia akan datang ke bumi. Adik jangan risau, abang akan pasti kembali ke bumi. Abang akan selamat, abang tak kan bagi sesiapa cederakan adik. Adik jaga diri baik-baik. Maafkan abang, adik_

Fang telah mendapat surat itu daripada abang dia. Pagi-pagi lagi Kaizo sudah meninggalkan Fang keseorangan di rumah. Masa itu Fang tengah tidur lena bersama dengan kucing kesayangan dia. Fang mengumpalkan surat itu kerana terlalu marah. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama abang dia akan pergi kali ini. Abang dia janji tak kan tinggalkan dia lagi.

"Abang tipu!" Fang membaling gumpalan surat itu ke dinding dengan dengan perasaan marah terhadap abang dia. Tanpa berfikir panjang, dia tinggalkan rumah. Kemana dia pergi, dia sendiri tidak tahu, Shadow mengikut Fang dari belakang. Fang tidak sedar kucing kesayangan dia, sedang mengekori dia.

meow meow meow

"Eh, Shadow, kenapa kau ikut aku?" Fang mengangkat kucingnya dan lalu mendukung Shadow itu seperti mendukung bayi. "Shadow, kalau aku lari dari rumah bagaimana? Mesti seronokkan pergi melihat kehidupan baru di luar sana. Aku selama ini, tidak pernah keluar dari Pulau Rintis. Abang tidak pernah nak bawa aku pergi bercuti" Fang mengusap kucingnya sambil meluahkan perasaan dia

meow meow meow

"Aku tahu, abang aku tue bukan jenis suka pun pergi bercuti ke pergi berjalan-jalan ke. Kadang-kadang kena paksa dia tue, baru dia akan ikut. Tapi aku tetap bangga dengan dia, dia kuat, dia tahu apa yang dia inginkan, dia selalu menjaga aku dari aku kecik lagi hinggalah sekarang. Cuma aku sahaja yang kadang-kadang tak menghargai dia. Shadow, tak lama lagi hari jadi abang. Hadiah apa yang paling bermakna buat dia?"

meow meow meow

"Kau pun tak tahu. Aku pun tak tahu juga, Shadow. Tapi aku tak pasti berapa lama dia akan pergi. Seminggu? satu hari? mungkin sebulan atau 5 bulan atau buat selama-lamanya. Hari jadi abang nanti, aku tak tahu dia akan kembali ke bumi atau tidak" Fang telah sampai di station keretapi. Apa dia buat disitu, hati dia mengatakan, pergi dari sini, pergi jauh daripada Pulau Rintis. Pergilah terokai dunia baru luar dari Pulau Rintis. "Shadow, perlu ke aku buat?"

meow meow meow

Kaki Fang langkah demi langkah dia berjalan ke station keretapi. Ke mana arah tuju dia, dia tidak pasti lagi. "Fang" ada orang sedang memanggil dia. Fang tidak mahu melihat siapa yang panggil nama dia dan dia pasti, mesti kawan baik dia yang bernama Boboiboy. Fang berpura-pura tidak dengar, dia berjalan dengan lebih laju. "Fang! tunggu!"

Fang terpaksa berhenti. "Kau nak apa Boboiboy?" kata Fang tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Fang, kau nak pergi mana? Abang kau mana?"

"Abang aku dah pergi tinggalkan aku lagi. Takde gunanya aku duduk dekat sini lagi Boboiboy. Baik aku lari, pergi jauh daripada sini" Lalu Fang berjalan dengan kucing kesayangan dia. Boboiboy pergi mengejar dia. "Fang! janganlah begitu"

"Kau tak faham Boboiboy. Dia dulu cakap dengan aku, kemana dia akan pergi, aku akan pergi sekali dengan dia tapi dia tinggalkan aku juga" Boboiboy nampak air mata Fang menitis turun ke jalan. "Fang" Boboiboy pegang bahu Fang.

"Fang, kalau kau pergi, kau nak tinggal di mana Fang? Nanti abang kau balik, dia akan tercari-cari kau"

"Kan aku dah kata, kau tak kan faham. Nah! jaga kucing aku dan jangan cari aku!" Fang bagi Shadow kepada Boboiboy dan terus dia berlari ke station keretapi. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku station tersebut sambil menunggu keretapi tiba. Boboiboy tidak putus asa, dia ikut sahaja Fang. Dia mesti halang Fang daripada larikan diri. "Fang"

"Kau nak apa lagi!" menjerit Fang sampai orang sekelilingnya melihat dia. Keretapi sudah tiba dan pintunya sudah dibuka, Fang melihat Boboiboy dan dia lari masuk ke dalam keretapi. "FANG!" Kalau Boboiboy ikut dia bagaimana tapi dia tengah pegang kucing. Mana boleh bawa masuk kucing dalam keretapi. "Maaf Shadow, aku tak boleh tinggalkan kau di sini bersendirian"

Pintu keretapi sudah tutup, Boboiboy sudah terlambat. Apa yang Boboiboy nampak tadi, hati Fang telah dilukai lagi oleh abang dia. "Shadow, aku mesti dapatkan Fang semula. Jangan risau Shadow, dengan bantuan daripada rakan-rakan kita, kita akan dapatkan Fang semula, kita akan bawa dia pulang"

* * *

"APA! FANG LARI DARI RUMAH?" terkejut Gopal, Yaya dan Ying selepas sahaja mendengar berita tersebut dari Boboiboy. Mereka sekarang berada di kedai Tok Aba untuk berbincang, bagaiman untuk dapatkan Fang semula

"Jadi, apa perlu kita buat sekarang, Boboiboy"

"Aku tak tahu Yaya. Aku tak pasti kalau kita patut menghubungi abang dia atau tidak"

"Aku rasa, korang perlu mencari dia dahulu. Aku tak pasti kalau Kapten Kaizo sudah terbang jauh atau tidak, mungkin kita tak dapat menghubungi dia" kata Ochobot. Tok Aba yang ada di situ, mendengar sahaja bincangan dia orang. "Kalau korang pergi cari Fang pun, korang pasti ke lari ke mana?" tanya Tok Aba "Lagipun, korang kena minta kebenaran ibubapa korang dulu, Kuala Lumpur tue bukannya macam Pulau Rintis"

"Takpe Tok Aba, Boboiboy kan ada. Kalau dia orang tak dapat pergi, biar Boboiboy sorang sahaja yang pergi mencari dia" Boboiboy yang tinggal di Kuala Lumpur, tahu selok belok di sana tetapi untuk mencari Fang bukannya sesuatu yang mudah. Dia perlu ke Kuala Lumpur dengan segera sebelum Fang pergi lebih jauh lagi. "Boboiboy, hati-hati nanti. Bila dah jumpa dia, bawa dia balik ke rumah ibubapa kau dulu"

"Tapi Boboiboy kena bawa balik ke sini terus"

"Dengar ajelah cakap Tok Aba, Boboiboy. Biar dia berehat dekat sana dulu, tenangkan diri dia dulu. Kalau dia balik ke sini balik, nanti dia teringat balik semua kenangan dia dengan abang dia dekat sini. Bila tiba masanya nanti, kau bawa dia pulang" kata Yaya

"Tapi berapa lama. Aku takut dia tak nak balik ke sini terus. Tak kan aku nak paksa dia pula"

"Jangan risau, Fang pasti akan kembali ke sini. Mungkin sebelum hari jadi abang dia" kata Ochobot. Baru Boboiboy teringat, 2 3 hari sebelum itu, Fang tercari-cari hadiah istimewa untuk abang dia, sampai sekarang dia masih belum jumpa lagi. Fang ada minta bantuan daripada mereka, tapi mereka sendiri tiada idea. "Eh, kejap. Kak Lynna tinggal di Kuala Lumpur juga kan?"

"Yolah, baru aku teringat. Dia tinggal dekat Kuala Lumpur tapi aku takde nombor telephone dia. Tapi jangan risau, aku minta dari jiran sebelah aku"

"Terima kasih Ying. Rasanya aku patut bertolak sekarang, korang macam mana?"

"Jangan risau tentang kita orang. Kita orang sentiasa ada dekat sini"

"Betul kata Yaya, kau pergi cari si Fang tue. Dia tue banyak sangat masalah, setiap hari mesti ada aje drama dia dengan abang dia" kata Gopal tapi memang betul pun. Fang dan Kaizo mesti ada drama mereka, masalah adik beradik. Kalau ada apa-apa masalah terjadi dekat Fang, Fang akan sembunyikan perkara itu daripada abang dia dan juga kawan-kawan dia tapi abang dia akan dapat tahu juga. Kaizo pula akan buat apa sahaja untuk pastikan adik dia hidup dengan penuh keceriaan tapi kadang-kadang ada juga perkara-perkara yang akan membuat Fang sedih.

Kali ini, Kaizo telah melukai hati Fang sehingga membuatkan Fang lari dari Pulau Rintis. "Semenjak Kaizo duduk sini, ada aje drama dia orang berdua. Macam drama dekat dalam tv pulak" kata Gopal lagi

"Sudahlah Gopal. Aku kena siap-siap cepat, nanti apa-apa hal, aku akan menghubungi korang. Jangan lupa bagi Shadow makan" Boboiboy balik ke rumah terus untuk bersiap-siap balik ke rumah ibubapa dia Kuala Lumpur.

* * *

Fang baru sahaja sampai di station keretapi Kuala Lumpur, dia berjalan ke satu lorong. Lorong yang abang dia turunkan dia di situ dan tinggalkan dia. Masa itu, Fang cuma fikirkan misi dia, dia tidak fikirkan benda-benda lain. Misi mereka untuk merampas jam kuasa kawan-kawan dia. Fang teruskan berjalan untuk melihat sekitar bandar Kuala Lumpur. Begitu jauh berbeza sekali antara Kuala Lumpur dan Pulau Rintis. Di sini penuh dengan kereta, penuh dengan kedai-kedai, bangunan semuanya tinggi-tinggi. Fang begitu teruja sekali melihat bangunan-bangunan tinggi di Kuala Lumpur. Dia dapat melihat pelbagai jenis makanan yang dijual di kedai-kedai makan. Semuanya nampak sedap.

Fang teruskan berjalan, ke mana dia pergi, dia tidak tahu. Fang sudah hilang arah tuju. Dia duduk di tepi tingkap kedai sambil melihat orang lalu-lalang. "Apakah aku buat ini satu kesilapan?" kata Fang

Patut ke dia patah balik, pulang ke Pulau Rintis. Kalau dia pulang pun, abang dia pasti tiada lagi di rumah. Kalau aku di sini, aku tiada tempat untuk berteduh, aku sekarang berada di kawasan asing, fikir Fang. Fang termenung sambil fikirkan tentang abang dia. "Adik, adik sesat ke? Mana keluarga adik?"

Ada seorang kakak sedang menegur dia. Fang melihat kakak itu "Saya tak sesat, keluarga saya tinggalkan saya" kata Fang secara jujur. Dia tak nak berbohong, biarlah kakak yang tidak dikenali olehnya tahu apa yang terjadi dekat dia "Tinggalkan adik? Jadi adik sorang-sorang dekat sini?"

Fang menggangguk sahaja. "Adik ikut akak balik nak? Mungkin adik boleh bercerita dekat akak apa yang terjadi" Kakak itu menghulurkan tangan kepada Fang. Fang melihat tangan kakak itu "Jangan risau, akak bukan orang jahat. Lagipun, adik tak patut duduk dekat sini sorang-sorang. Apa-apa boleh terjadi dekat adik nanti" Lalu Fang pegang tangan kakak itu. "oh yea, nama akak Juria" Juria membawa Fang ke kereta dia yang tidak berada jauh dari situ. "Juria, anak siapa kau ambik tue?" Ada lagi seorang kakak di dalam kereta Juria. Fang melihat siapa kakak sorang lagi itu.

"Takde lah Sofiah, aku nampak dia duduk sorang-sorang tepi kedai. Dia cakap dia ditinggalkan oleh keluarga dia" kata Juria. Juria membuka pintu belakang kereta dan pelawa Fang masuk ke dalam. "Masuklah, nanti sampai dekat rumah, adik boleh rehat. Ini kawan kakak, nama dia Sofiah" Fang masuk ke dalam kereta, bau kereta itu sungguh mengharumkan, bau strawberry.

"Apa nama adik?" tanya Sofiah. Juria duduk di depan sebelah Sofiah. "Nama saya Fang"

"Comel nama awak. Fang nak ceritakan kepada kami kenapa adik ditinggalkan?" Fang hanya duduk diam sahaja dibelakang. Sofiah mula memandu keretanya dan terus berjalan. "Sofiah, jangan paksa dia. Biarkan sahaja dulu, bagi dia masa untuk tenangkan diri" kata Juria. Juria mengeluarkan sesuatu dari beg plastik shopping dia, Fang ternampak sebungkus roti bun dan dia berikan kepada Fang. "Makanlah, adik tentu lapar"

Fang mengambil roti bun tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Juria tersenyum sahaja. Semasa dalam perjalanan ke rumah mereka, Fang hanya duduk diam sahaja. Dia melihat permandangan di luar tingkap, semuanya bangunan tinggi, kedai-kedai mewah, restaurant, gerai, rumah-rumah besar, apartment yang begitu tinggi sekali dan pelbagai lagi dia nampak. Fang tidak lagi memikirkan tentang abang dia, dia seperti sudah lupakan abang dia.

20 minit kemudian, dia telah sampai di satu kawasan apartment. Apartment tersebut tidaklah setinggi yang dia nampak tadi. Apartment itu cuma ada 4 tingkat sahaja. "Ini rumah kakak ke?" tanya Fang

"Nak katakan rumah kita orang, tak juga. Tapi rumah dekat sini adalah seperti club house kita orang sendiri. Kita orang sudah lama guna rumah ini sebagai club house, semenjak sekolah menengah lagi. Rumah ini sebenarnya rumah kawan kami dulu, tapi dia dah pindah. Jadi rumah ini kosong, kita orang pun gunakanlah. Kami datang ke sini jikalau ada benda nak dibincangkan atau sahaja lepak-lepak" kata Juria. "Akak semua nie mesti kaya" kata Fang. Juria hanya tersenyum sahaja kerana mereka hanya orang sederhana sahaja, cuma salah satu dari kawan dia yang kaya. Dia membuka pintu kereta belakang dan Fang keluar dari kereta tersebut. Dia mengikut sahaja kedua kakak tersebut naik ke atas menggunakan tangga, rumah mereka berada di tingkat atas sekali.

Sofiah membuka pintu rumah tersebut. "Dah habis shopping?" Fang seperti kenal suara itu. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan nampak kak Lynna sedang duduk di depan laptop. "KAK LYNNA!" Fang berlari dan memeluk Lynna. "Eh, Fang?"

"Kau kenal dia Lynna?"

"Ha ah Juria, tapi macam mana Fang boleh ada dekat sini?" Fang melepaskan pelukan dia, Lynna nampak air mata Fang sedang mengalir keluar. "Fang?" Lynna mengambil tisu dan berikan kepada Fang. Fang lap air mata dia dengan tisu tadi

"Aku nampak dia dekat KL tadi, dia duduk sorang-sorang dekat tepi kedai" kata Juria yang sedang meletakkan beg-beg shopping dia ditepi dinding. Lynna nampak kesedihan di mata Fang. Mesti ada sesuatu yang berlaku, fikir Lynna "Korang boleh tinggalkan kita orang sekejap boleh tak?

Juria dan Sofiah masuk ke dalam bilik belakang dan tinggalkan Lynna dengan Fang di luar. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Fang hanya senyap sahaja "Fang?"

"Ceritalah apa yang berlaku. Abang kau tahu tak kau ada dekat sini?"

"Tak, dia tak tahu Fang ada dekat sini. Abang tinggalkan Fang lagi, Fang tak suka bila abang pergi dengan misi dia"

"Jadi Fang larikan diri ke sini?" Fang hanya mengangguk sahaja "Fang, dengar apa yang akak nak katakan ok. Fang tak patut buat begitu, Fang tak patut lari dari rumah tanpa pengetahuan abang Fang. Kadang-kadang dalam kehidupan kita, ada benda yang kita tak dapat nak dielakkan. Abang Fang pergi sebab dia nak melindungi adik kesayangan dia dari ancaman musuh, kalau dia biarkan sahaja, mungkin sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi akan berlaku. Akak tahu Fang risaukan keselamatan abang, akak tahu Fang tak suka bila abang Fang pergi, tapi abang Fang terpaksa, dia korbankan segalanya demi adik dia. Dia tak kisah kalau nyawa dia terkorban, asalkan adik dia yang selamat. Kaizo selalu cerita tentang Fang dekat akak, dia sayangkan Fang sangat. Dia ada cerita dekat akak, masa pertama kali dia tinggalkan Fang di sini, dia memang betul-betul risaukan Fang tapi dia yakin Fang akan selamat di sini. Dia tahu adik dia akan jalankan misi dengan sempurna tapi dia sendiri tak sangka adik dia banyak berubah semenjak duduk Fang duduk di sini" Lynna sambung lagi "Walapun Fang masih kecik lagi, besar nanti Fang akan faham juga kenapa abang Fang buat semua ini. Akak tahu, hati Fang sekarang ini terluka, takpe, akak faham. Kehidupan akak pun penuh dengan korbanan yang perlu akak lakukan, seperti kawan-kawan akak juga"

"Jadi kak Juria dan kak Sofiah juga macam kak Lynna juga" Lynna hanya berikan senyumana kepada Fang. "Ya, mereka juga mempunyai kuasa yang tersendiri. Seperti akak katakan hari itu, kehidupan kita orang makin lama makin menjadi rumit. Semakin Fang dewasa, semakin matang Fang akan membuat keputusan"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna. Boleh tak Fang duduk di sini untuk beberapa hari"

"Boleh, tapi kawan-kawan Fang tahu tak Fang ada dekat sini"

"Boboiboy tahu, Fang pasti dia akan beritahu yang lain juga" kata Fang. "Tentu dia orang risaukan tentang Fang. Semenjak abang berada di bumi, macam-macam drama yang Fang lalui"

"Mestilah, begitulah kehidupan adik beradik. Fang duduk sahaja di sini, biarkan akak buatkan makanan untuk Fang. Mainlah dengan laptop akak" Lynna bangun dan pergi panggil kawan-kawan dia yang berada di bilik belakang. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dapur untuk sediakan makanan tengahari. Fang mula melihat sekitar rumah itu. Terdapat 3 bilik di dalam rumah tersebut. Ruang tamu tidaklah sebesar seperti di rumah dia tapi ia cukup kelihatan menarik. Fang melihat laptop kak Lynna, rupanya kak Lynna sedang buat kerja dia, Fang cuba baca apa yang kak Lynna menulis

Jam kuasa Fang berbunyi dan Fang mengangkat panggilan itu. Muka Boboiboy terpapar di skrin kecil. "Fang! kau dekat mana? risau aku, aku sedang menuju ke Kuala Lumpur, sekejap lagi akan sampai"

"Boboiboy, kau jangan risau. Aku ada dekat rumah kak Lynna. Mungkin aku akan duduk dekat sini untuk beberapa hari"

"Baguslah aku dengar kau selamat tapi macam mana kau boleh terjumpa kak Lynna?"

"Panjang ceritanya Boboiboy" kata Fang. Lynna yang berada di dapur, mendengar perbualan Fang dan Boboiboy. Suara Fang kelihatan gembira sedikit, nampaknya dia berjaya buatkan Fang tenang. Takpelah, nanti aku bawa dia orang berdua jalan-jalan, kata Lynna dihati

* * *

Sudah 3 hari Boboiboy dan Fang berada di Kuala Lumpur. Boboiboy sempat membawa Fang ke rumah ibubapa dia, ibubapa Boboiboy ada juga mengajak Fang tidur sahaja di rumah mereka tapi Fang menolak, dia lebih selesa duduk di rumah kak Lynna sebab dekat situ, ada pelbagai buku yang dia tidak pernah baca sebelum ini. Macam-macam benda pelik dia belajar dari rumah kak Lynna.

Lynna juga membawa mereka berdua pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar Kuala Lumpur. Gopal yang berada di Pulau Rintis berasa agak cemburu dengan Fang sebab dia dapat melihat Kuala Lumpur. Gopal turut pesan kepada mereka, jangan lupa belikan sesuatu untuk dia. Yaya dan Ying tidak harapkan apa-apa, asalkan Fang balik ke Pulau Rintis dengan selamat.

Sekarang mereka berdua duduk di tangga di depan air pancut KLCC, Lynna pula pergi membeli makanan untuk mereka berdua. "Kau macam mana Fang? Kau dah ok ke?"

"Aku ok Boboiboy. Kau jangan risau sangat, kak Lynna dah nasihatkan aku hari itu. Dia cakap aku perlu faham dengan misi abang aku. Aku tahu, kita nie masih kanak-kanak lagi, banyak benda yang kita tidak faham lagi. Mungkin aku nie pentingkan diri sangat, sampai tak bagi abang aku pergi. Aku tahu, aku perlukan abang aku tapi bila misi abang dalam keadaan terdesak, aku buatkan masalah dia semakin bertambah"

"Kenapa aku nampak kau seperti orang dewasa yea" tergelak Boboiboy dan Fang. "Tahun depan kita nak darjah 6 dah, mungkin sebab kita semakin membesar" kata Fang

"Fang, aku nak tanya"

"Apa dia Boboiboy"

"Berapa lama kau akan duduk di bumi? Satu hari nanti, mesti kau akan pergi jugakan, ikut abang kau" Fang hanya senyap sahaja selepas dia mendengar soalan itu dari Boboiboy. Fang sebenarnya sudah lama fikirkan tentang itu. "Entahlah tapi aku tak nak fikirkan sangat, yang aku tahu, aku nak habiskan masa aku di bumi dengan korang semua. Bila tiba masanya nanti, aku pasti kita akan dapat berjumpa balik"

"Amboi korang berdua nie. sesi luahkan perasaan ke" kak Lynna muncul dengan dua roti berisikan kacang merah. Dia memberikan kepada mereka berdua "Fang, kau dan bersedia nak balik esok?"

"Sedia kak Lynna" Boboiboy senyum kepada Fang. "Bagus, esok pagi akak hantar korang berdua ke station keretapi" Entah kenapa, baru sekarang Fang teringat tentang hadiah abang dia. Ini peluang keemasan, dia boleh mencari hadiah abang dia di sini. Dia kena cari sebelum esok. "Boboiboy, aku kena cari hadiah abang aku. Tapi aku tak tahu nak bagi apa"

"Hmmm... hadiah yea. Jom kita shopping hadiah untuk abang kau" Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam KLCC dan mencari hadiah untuk Kaizo. Dari satu kedai ke satu kedai, mereka masuk. Buku? Abang dia bukan peminat buku macam dia tapi kadang-kadang abang dia ada juga baca novel cerita hantu. Baju? Baju hadiah simple sangat. Kasut? Kasut kena sesuai dengan latihan tempur abang dia tue. Handphone? buat apa, abang dia tak perlukan handphone. Mereka semua di Pulau Rintis bukan gila gadget. Akhirnya mereka duduk berehat di sebuah cafe.

"Macam mana Fang, semua kedai kita dah masuk" Boboiboy melihat sahaja kawan baik dia hantuk-hantuk kepala di meja makan. "Akak tahu hadiah apa paling sesuai untuk dia"

"Hadiah apa?" kata mereka berdua. Lynna hanya tersenyum sahaja tanpa memberitahu mereka berdua

* * *

Kaizo baru sahaja turun dari kapal angkasanya. Dia rasa begitu penat sekali dengan misi dia kali ini. Kaizo terpaksa pergi kerana musuh dia semakin hampir dengan planet bumi, musuh dia bukanlah Borara tapi alien dari planet asal dia juga. Kaizo mempunyai sejarah hitam dengan alien itu, tapi syukur Kaizo dapat mengalahkan musuh dia dan sekali gus menghapuskan dia.

"Pang!" Kaizo memanggil adik dia. Kaizo perlu minta maaf kepada adik dia kerana tinggalkan dia lagi sekali. "PANG!" tiada panggilan dari adik dia. Kaizo naik ke atas dan periksa bilik adik dia. Kosong. Adik dia tiada di situ. Kaizo periksa di bilik lain, tiada adik dia juga. Kaizo nampak gumpalan kertas di tepi dinding, dia mengangkat dan membuka surat itu. Itu surat yang dia tinggalkan untuk Fang

Kaizo dapat rasakan Fang sedang marah dengan dia sekarang ini. Kaizo keluar dari rumah untuk mencari adik dia. Tempat pertama dia pergi adalah pantai, tempat kesukaan adik dia tapi dia tiada di situ. Terus dia ke kedai Tok Aba, tapi Fang tiada di situ. Yang ada, cuma Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Tok Aba dan Ochobot

"ERK! KAPTEN KAIZO! bila Kapten Kaizo sampai?" tanya Ochobot.

"Baru sahaja, ada nampak adik aku?" Masing-masing melihat sesama sendiri. Dia orang tak berani nak bagitahu yang Fang berada di Kuala Lumpur sekarang ini, esok baru dia balik. "Kenapa kamu semua senyap?"

"Kaizo, baik Kaizo duduk dulu" kata Tok Aba "Begini Kaizo, sebenarnya adik kau hari itu dia melarikan diri ke Kuala Lumpur" Kaizo terkejut besar. Adik aku larikan diri? fikir Kaizo. "Kenapa dia larikan diri atok?"

"Sebab kau buat hati dia sedih. Boboiboy yang pergi sendiri ke KL untuk membawa pulang Fang. Kau jangan risau sangat, dia selamat sekarang nie. Boboiboy ada dengan dia sekarang dengan kak Lynna juga" sambung Tok Aba lagi "Kaizo, nanti esok Fang pulang, janganlah marah dekat dia. Lagi Kaizo marah, lagi dia nak larikan diri dia. Harap kau faham dengan perasaan dia"

"Saya tak marah dekat dia Tok Aba, tapi marah dengan diri sendiri. Marah sebab saya mungkir janji dia. Saya harap dia dapat maafkan diri saya"

"Kapten Kaizo, jangan risau. Fang tue pasti maafkan Kapten Kaizo. Lagipun Kapten Kaizo hanya satu-satunya abang yang dia ada, tak mungkin dia tak kan maafkan abang dia. Dia sayangkan sangat dekat Kapten Kaizo" kata Yaya

"Terima kasih Yaya"

"Eh, Kapten Kaizo ingat nama saya" Yaya terlalu suka sebab Kaizo sudah kenal nama kawan-kawan adik dia. "Nama saya Kapten Kaizo ingat tak?"

"Nama kau Gopal kan?" Gopal menggangguk kepala tanya betul. Mereka semua tergelak melihat Gopal. "Nah Kapten Kaizo, chocolate pancake khas untuk Kapten Kaizo" kata Ochobot sambil memberi sepinggan chocolate pancake.

* * *

"Fang jangan lupa tau, hadiah tue buka masa hari jadi abang Fang" Lynna memberikan sekotak kecil kepada Fang. Lynna telah memberitahu apa isi didalamnya. "Mesti abang suka nanti"

"Mestilah, kak Lynna buatkan khas untuk Fang dan Kaizo"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna kerana menjaga Fang. Nanti Fang datang lagi dengan abang" kata Fang

"Betul tue, nanti kami datang lagi. Jomlah Fang, kejap lagi keretapi kita nak sampai dah" Mereka berdua melambai-lambai ke arah Lynna dan terus ke tempat menunggu keretapi. "Boboiboy, bukan kau nak duduk dekat rumah ibubapa kau ke musim cuti sekolah nie?"

"Ha ah, tapi dia orang bagi aku balik awal, jadi dapatlah kita pergi berkhemah nanti. Macam-macam rancangan yang kita boleh buat nanti" kata Boboiboy sambil memegang beg baju dia. Dia sudah terbayang dia dengan kawan-kawan dia pergi berkelah di tepi sungai, mandi-manda di sungai, takpun di laut ke, atau bermain layang-layang, pergi tengok movie ke. Boboiboy berangan sampai keretapi sampai pun dia tak sedar

"Woi, kau nak kena tinggal ke?" panggil Fang yang sudah berada di dalam keretapi. "Eh, tunggu!" Boboiboy lari masuk ke dalam. Kedua mereka mencari tempat duduk, selepas itu mereka berebut nak duduk di tepi tingkap. Last-last Fang yang dapat duduk tepi tingkap. Boboiboy pula bermasam muka dengan Fang. 5 minit selepas itu, dia orang berbaik semula.

Sudah 1 jam mereka berada di dalam keretapi, akhir mereka sampai juga di Pulau Rintis. "Fang, Fang! bangun, kita sudah sampai" Boboiboy kejutkan Fang yang masih lena tidur di tepi tingkap. "FANG! KITA SUDAH SAMPAI"

Fang terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kau nie kalau tak menjerit tak boleh ke?"

"Dah tue, kau pergi tidur siapa suruh. Jomlah, mesti dia orang tengah tunggu" Boboiboy dan Fang mengangkat beg masing-masing dan tidak lupa juga sebuah kotak yang diberikan oleh Lynna tadi. Bila masa Fang ada beg? itu beg pinjam dari Boboiboy, baju dia semua kak Lynna belanja (cheh, cemburu author) Mereka keluar dari keretapi tersebut dan terdengar panggilan dari kawan-kawan mereka

"FANG! BOBOIBOY!"

"Korang ada dekat sini" kata Boboiboy. "Mestilah, nak sambut korang balik. Kau ada beli apa untuk aku?"

"Isk kau nie Gopal, sabar lah dulu. Dia orang baru sahaja sampai" marah Yaya kepada Gopal "Yolah, tak reti sabar betul kau nie" kata Ying

Fang ternampak seseorang yang sedang bersandar di tepi dinding station keretapi. Itu abang dia, Kaizo sedang menunggu adik dia pulang dari KL. Fang mengundurkan diri, mahu sahaja lari balik ke dalam keretapi. Fang takut abang dia marah tapi tangan dia di pegang oleh Boboiboy. "Jangan lari lagi Fang. Pergilah dekat abang kau" Lalu Boboiboy lepaskan tangan Fang

Fang tinggalkan mereka berempat dan pergi ke abang dia. Fang berdiri di depan abangnya "Ma-maafkan adik sebab adik lari dari rumah" Kaizo tidak bercakap dia, dia cuma melutut di depan Fang dan lalu peluk adiknya. "Selamat kembali Pang"

"Abang?" Fang fikirkan abang dia akan memarahi dia tapi dia silap "Abang patut minta maaf dekat adik bukan adik yang minta maaf dekat abang"

"Abang, adik maafkan abang" Kaizo lepaskan pelukan dia dan lalu bangun. "Jadi adik tak marah dengan abang?"

"Tak, adik cuma bersyukur abang balik awal" Kaizo tersenyum melihat adiknya tidak marah kepada dia. "Apa yang Lynna dah buat dekat adik abang" Fang cuma jawab "rahsia"

"Jom kita balik. Ceritalah dekat abang, apa adik buat dekat KL. Ada beli apa-apa untuk abang tak?" Kaizo menolong Fang mengangkat beg bajunya dan pegang tangan adik dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihat kemesraan antara adik dan abang, Fang dan Kaizo.

"Nampaknya, hari ini tiada drama adik beradik" kata Gopal.

* * *

 **Aa.. author lupa pula nak cakap apa**

 **Oh yea, kepada ZF - takdelah, bukan isu besar pun. lyn ingatkan author nie dari Indonesia xD tapi bukan.. jangan risau, lyn masih lagi baca ff nie. Betul tak Lyn? :P**

 **oklah, kita akan berjumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya!**


	26. Projek Ice Cream

**Hai Kawan-kawan! Apa khabar semua?**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! Terima kasih kerana cakap ff ini best T_T**

 **Kadang-kadang author rasa macam tak best, mungkin perasaan author sahaja kot**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap (I'm just a human)**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Projek Ice Cream

"FANG! kami datang nie" menjerit Boboiboy di hadapan pintu rumah Fang, sebelah dia pula adalah Gopal. Mereka berdua datang ke rumah Fang kerana ada satu projek cuti sekolah, jadi mereka mengajak Fang menyertai projek mereka. "FANG!" Boboiboy mengetuk pintu rumah Fang lagi. Pintu itu terbuka dan lalu Gopal ketawakan Fang. Fang pagi-pagi lagi sudah pergi bersihkan satu rumah. Dia dengan kain yang dipakainya di kepala, lepas itu dengan apron yang berwarna ungu dan putih (yang ada tulis I'M Awesome), dan juga sarung tangan berwarna kuning. Di sebelah tangan kiri Fang, terdapat vacumn cleaner, muka Fang pula penuh dengan habuk "Ada nampak Fang tak, wahai orang gaji" kata Gopal sambil ketawakan lagi dekat Fang. Fang dengan muka selamber, dia menggunakan kuasa bayang dia untuk ajar si Gopal

"PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Lalu Fang mengikat Gopal di pokok dan biarkan dia di situ sahaja. "Boboiboy! tolong aku! ampun Fang! aku janji aku tak ketawakan kau lagi" menjerit-jerit Gopal di pokok.

"Biarkan dia dekat luar" Fang menolak Boboiboy masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Mereka boleh lagi mendengar rayuan Gopal dari luar. "Janganlah tinggalkan aku" menangis Gopal

"Kau datang ke sini kenapa?" Fang membuka sarung tangannya dan lalu lempar di atas sofa. Boboiboy melihat rumah Fang begitu bersih sekali, semuanya tersusun atur. Tiada satu habuk pun yang kelihatan. "Woi, kau dengar tak apa aku cakap"

"Eh, maaf. Aku teruja sangat tengok rumah kau begitu bersih sekali. Lepas nie, bolehlah kau bersihkan rumah aku pulak" Fang membagi Boboiboy renungan begitu tajam sekali sampai Boboiboy rasa tidak begitu selesa sekali. "Aku.. aku.. aku bergurau aje"

"Yelah, cepat lah cerita, apasal korang datang ke sini" Fang menyimpan vacumn cleaner dia kedalam kotak asalnya. "Begini Fang, ayah Gopal bagi kita orang jual ice cream dekat gerai dia. Jadi kita orang datang ke sini sebab nak ajak kau join kita orang sekali dan buat ice cream perisa baru"

"Oh begitu, atau korang ajak aku sebab aku pandai dalam bab kira-kira" kata Fang dengan nada sinis. Sebenarnya memang betul pun tekaan Fang, mereka bukannya tak pandai tapi takut nanti salah, jadi mereka ajaklah Fang sekali

"Hehe.. pandai pula kau meneka" tersengih Boboiboy. Pintu rumah Fang terbuka, Kaizo masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Shadow, belakang dia pula, ada Gopal. "Pang, abang jumpa kawan kau tengah nyanyi-nyanyi dekat pokok" Gopal yang kena ikat dekat pokok tadi, dia telah bernyanyi-nyanyi lagu hindustan sambil merayu kepada Fang agar turunkan dia dari pokok. Kaizo yang baru sahaja selesai senaman pagi dia, nampak Gopal di atas pokok, lalu dia turunkan Gopal

"Selamatlah kau Gopal" kata Fang. "Dey, kau memang suka kenakan aku"

"Yang kau pergi ketawakan aku tadi, buat apa"

"Yelah yelah, salah aku juga. Wei Boboiboy, kau dah bagitahu project terbaru kita"

"Sudah. Jadi, macam mana Fang? apa keputusan kau" Fang mula fikirkan dulu. Kalau aku dapat buat ice cream sendiri, pas tue jual dekat orang ramai, boleh kaya aku, fikir Fang. Muka Fang mula berubah dari muka garang dia ke muka orang yang dapat idea. "Kalau muka macam nie, mesti ada idea tak betul kau" kata Gopal

"APA KAU CAKAP!"

"Takde apa, takde apa. Aku cuma cakap kau idea-idea kau semuanya hebat-hebat" Selamat Gopal, kalau tidak, sudah lama dia kena dengan harimau bayang Fang. Kaizo yang duduk di sofa dengar sahaja perbualan mereka bertiga. Ice cream? tiba tiba Kaizo teringat adik dia makan ice cream begitu comot sekali, hari itu. Kaizo menahan gelakan dia. Dia tidak dapat lupakan imej adik dia makan ice cream macam budak umur 4 tahun.

"Abang, abang" Fang memanggil dia

"Kau nak apa Pang?"

"Abang, adik nak guna ice cream maker boleh?" Setiap hari ada sahaja benda baru dari Kaizo. Kaizo beli itu semua untuk keperluaan adik dia, tak kiralah television ke, radio ke, laptop ke, katil ke, tapi satu sahaja yang takde, handphone. Kaizo tak nak adik dia terjebak sangat dengan dunia handphone, biarlah dia pergi bermain dekat luar. Dia nak adik dia sihat and sentiasa active. "Ice cream maker?"

"Ha ah, adik nak buat ice cream dengan kawan-kawan adik"

"Kau pergi bersihkan diri tue dulu, abang pergi keluarkan ice cream maker" Fang peluk abang dia yang masih lagi busuk tak mandi tapi apa Fang kisah. Dia pun belum mandi lagi. "Abang tengah busuk-busuk pun, kau nak peluk juga?" kata Kaizo sambil melihat kepala adik dia di dadanya.

"Ala, abang busuk, adik busuk. Kita sama-sama busuklah" Tak pasal-pasal Fang kena jentik dekat hidung. "Sudah! pergi mandi cepat. Nanti abang keluarkan ice cream maker yang kau nak tue" Boboiboy dan Gopal melihat sahajalah kemesraan mereka berdua, dalam hati Boboiboy ada rasa sedikit cemburu.

"Terima kasih abang" Fang lepaskan pelukan dia, dan pergi simpan barang-barang mengemas rumah di bilik stor. Selepas itu, dia terus ke bilik air untuk mandi. Manakala Boboiboy dan Gopal menonton television sambil menunggu Fang siap mandi.

30 minit kemudian

"Aku nak ice cream chocolate!" kata Gopal

"asyik chocolate aje, dekat kedai Tok Aba kan dah ada chocolate. Lagipun kitakan ice cream perisa baru. Kita buat ice cream perisa pisang ke? kau Fang, apa cadangan kau"

"Ice cream lobak merah" kata Fang dengan penuh keyakinan. Rumah dia terlampau banyak sangat lobak merah, setiap hari abang dia pergi borong semua lobak merah dekat kedai tapi mereka tidak pernah muak makan lobak merah. "Ice cream lobak merah? Kau takde idea lain ke?"

"Apasal, idea aku bagus apa" marah Fang kepada Gopal sebab menolak idea dia. "Kita kalau nak jual, kena cari ice cream yang unik. Ice cream lobak merah unik apa" kata Fang lagi

"Bagi kau unik adalah, bagi aku.. rasa nak muntah adalah" dia menjolok-jolok jari ke mulutnya, macam orang nak muntah

"PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Gopal kena ikat lagi dengan Fang dan dia mengangkat Gopal naik ke atas, sedikit lagi nak kena siling dapur "Baik kau cakap elok-elok sikit, lobak merah tue paling sedap ok!"

"eh sudah sudah, jangan bergaduhlah. Gopal, kita ikut sahaja idea Fang. Kalau tak habis, Fang kenalah makan semua" Fang tak kisah sangat asalkan ice cream yang berperisa lobak merah. "Yelah, yelah. Kita ikut sahajalah idea kau Fang" Terpaksalah Gopal ikut cakap Fang. Lalu Fang turunkan Gopal. Lepas ini, Gopal perlu cakap berhati-hati sedikit dengan Fang, kalau tidak, kena ikat lagi dengan Fang.

* * *

Tepat pukul 11, Fang dan kawan-kawan dia sudah bersedia untuk berangkat ke gerai ayah Gopal. Ice cream yang mereka buat juga sudah bersedia. Mereka memberi Kazio untuk merasai ice cream lobak merah itu dan jawapan dia hanyalah "Bolehlah"

Fang tak puas hati sebab jawapan dari abang dia terlalu pendek. "Abang, cakaplah betul-betul. Sedap atau tidak"

"Secara jujurnya, bolehlah" kata Kaizo. Fang nak mula mengamuk tapi Boboiboy menolak Fang keluar dari dapur. "Kami pergi dulu abang Kaizo" Mereka mengangkat bekas ice yang penuh dengan ice cream lobak merah.

Mereka bertiga mengangkat bekas ice cream yang tidaklah seberat mana, tapi mereka perlu cepat sampai ke gerai ayah Gopal supaya ice cream itu tidak cair. Tanpa disedari mereka, Kaizo juga turut mengikut mereka di belakang. Dia hanya mahu melihat bagaimana bisnes ice cream mereka nanti. Adakah mereka akan gagal atau mereka akan berjaya menjual kesemua ice cream yang ada termasuklah ice cream lobak merah.

"Sampai pun korang semua" Ayah Gopal sudah menunggu mereka semua di gerai ice cream nya. "Wah, tak sangka abang kamu pun mahu tolong juga" kata ayah Gopal lagi.

Abang? tolong? Fang pusing kebelakang dan terkejut melihat abang dia ada di situ juga. "Apa abang buat dekat sini?"

"Abang nak tengok korang lah, tak boleh ke Pang?" Kaizo memberikan senyuman sinis dia. "Errr.. boleh, tapi abang kenalah tolong kita orang juga"

"Jangan banyak cakap, mari masukkan ice cream korang" Ayah Gopal panggil mereka semua untuk masukkan ice cream lobak merah itu ke dalam freezer. "Ice cream apa korang buat?"

"Kita orang buat ice cream lobak merah, Appa. Tak tahu lah laku ke tak nanti"

"Dey tambi, ice cream lobak merah mana ada orang nak beli. Kalau ice cream chocolate atau vanilla, mestilah ada orang nak beli. Kenapa pilih perisa lobak merah?"

"Dia nie Appa, dia suruh kita orang buat ice cream lobak merah, bagi unik sikit kata dia" kata Gopal sambil menunjuk kepada Fang. "Takpe Appa, kalau takde orang beli, kita suruh sahaja abang dia beli semua ice cream lobak merah" bisik Gopal kepada ayah dia.

"Bagus juga idea kamu" kata ayah Gopal

Jadi mereka semua bersiap sedia untuk menjual ice cream ice cream yang ada. "Pukul 5 nanti Appa datang balik. Jual bagi banyak" Ayah Gopal meninggalkan mereka semua dan dia berikan kepercayaan kepada Kaizo untuk menjaga dia orang bertiga. "Bagus, nampaknya ayah kau bagi aku untuk menjaga korang semua"

"Apa abang nak buat dengan kita orang" Mengigil Fang kalau abang dia ada idea yang pelik-pelik untuk dia orang. "Kau Pang, untuk menarik pelanggan, kau perlu bernyanyi dan sambil itu, kamu berdua akan menjual ice cream yang ada"

"tapi abang.. tak kan nak adik nyanyi pula, abang lah buat. Bukan ke hari itu abang cakap nyanyian adik sumbang"

"Kenapa abang yang kena buat, ini semua project kamu, jadi kau yang kena buat" Kaizo sambung lagi "Sumbang ke tak sumbang ke, apa abang pedulik! Pergi ambik gitar dekat rumah!"

"Baik abang" Lalu Fang berlari ke rumah untuk mengambil gitar dia. Boboiboy dan Gopal pula menunggu pelanggan pertama datang. Kaizo berdiri sandar di dinding tembok rumah sambil menghubungi Lahap, untuk memeriksa keadaan galaxy.

Tak sampai 5 minit, Fang sudah sampai. Dia kelihatan tercugap-cugap kerana berlari dari rumah hingga ke sini. "Bagi aku rehat 5 minit" Fang terbaring di tepi jalan kerana terlalu penat. Kaizo datang ke arah adik dia dan pandang ke bawah untuk melihat adiknya. "Aku bagi kau rehat 2 minit sahaja" Fang menepuk dahinya. "Kejam betul abang kau, Fang" kata Gopal.

"Abang aku memang kejam pun"

"Tapi abang juga yang jaga kau jugakan, betul tak Pang" Kaizo menjentik hidung Fang lagi yang masih lagi terbaring di tepi jalan. Fang mengosok-gosok hidung dia yang sudah bertambah merah.

"Betul abang ku sayang" kata Fang dengan perasaan yang geram. Dia menjelir lidah kepada abang dia yang sudah pandang ke tempat lain. Habis sahaja 2 minit Fang baring di atas rumput, lalu dia bangun dan Kaizo sudah menyuruh dia berdiri tepi gerai ice cream. Fang tidak tahu lagu apa nak menarik pelanggan untuk membeli ice cream mereka. "Apa yang kamu tunggu lagi"

"Wei Fang, cepatlah nyanyi" bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang yang sedang terpaku berdiri sebab tak tahu nak nyanyi lagu apa. "Kau bagi aku idea"

"Hah! lagu.. lagu apa yerk, lupa pula tajuk nama lagu tue"

"Kau nampak gitar nie Boboiboy, nak aku belasah kau dengan gitar nie ke?" kata Fang sambil mengangkat gitar dia kebelakang untuk membelasah Boboiboy tapi tak mungkin dia akan buat. Mahal kot gitar tue. "SUDAH! BANYAK BUNYI PULA KAU NIE" marah Kaizo "kalau Pang tak nyanyi dalam 1 minit, abang akan bagi kau hukuman"

Lalu Fang dapat idea, dia memetik guitar dia

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_  
 _And I say it's all right_

 _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
 _Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
 _And I say it's all right_

 _Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
 _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
 _And I say it's all right_

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

 _Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
 _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
 _And I say it's all right_  
 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
 _It's all right, it's all right,_

Ada juga 2 3 orang berhenti untuk mendengar Fang bernyanyi, yang beli ice cream hanyalah sorang sahaja. "Terima kasih mak cik, nanti beli lagi yea" kata Boboiboy yang baru selesai sahaja jual satu ice cream.

"Abang! kami nak dengar abang nyanyi lagi, seronok kami dengar abang nyanyi!" kata seorang kanak-kanak perempuan kepada Fang "NAK LAGI NAK LAGI NAK LAGI!" menjerit sekumpulan kanak-kanak, mereka terlalu teruja sangat mendengar Fang nyanyi. "Errr.. ok ok, abang akan nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk korang semua"

"Wei Fang, jangan lupa suruh dia orang beli ice cream" kata Gopal.

"Sebelum itu, adik-adik semua jangan lupa beli ice cream di gerai kawan saya" kata Fang sambil tersengih. Dia sebenarnya tidak begitu pandai dengan budak-budak kecik.

"Tapi kami takde duit nak beli" mereka semua buat muka sedih.

"Takpe, biar aku belanja korang semua" Lalu Kaizo datang. Baik pula abang aku, fikir Fang

Dia menyuruh Boboiboy dan Gopal sediakan ice cream untuk budak-budak tersebut. Budak-budak tadi terlalu gembira dan mereka berpusu-pusu untuk mendapatkan ice cream mereka tapi semuanya tak nak ice cream lobak merah. Paling laku sekali ialah ice cream chocolate dan strawberry, itu pun masih banyak lagi. Setelah mendapat ice cream mereka, mereka duduk di depan Fang yang sedang bernyanyi lagi. Makin ramai yang datang ke mini concert Fang tapi yang datang beli ice cream cuma 5 6 orang sahaja.

Gopal menjeling mata dekat Fang sebab mini concert dia yang lagi popular, bukan gerai ice cream dia. Ice cream lobak merah pula, tiada siapa yang membeli lagi. Fang berehat bermain gitar dia. Dia sudah nyanyi 4 buah lagu "Abang, adik berehat sekejap boleh?"

"Rehat? macam mana nak rehat kalau pelanggan hanya sedikit sahaja yang datang. Kamu nie memang tak pandai nak tarik pelanggan. Bagi gitar kau, tengok abang nyanyi pula"

"Jangan lagu rock lagi sudah" bisik Boboiboy kepada Gopal.

Fang memberi gitar dia kepada Kaizo. Kaizo dengan posing yang begitu cool sekali, ramai budak-budak perempuan menjerit melihat kehenseman Kaizo. Fang pergi ke gerai ice cream Gopal dan melihat sahaja abang dia nyanyi. Makin ramai lagi yang datang, tapi kebanyakkannya perempuan, tak kisah lah, dewasa ke, remaja ke, kanak-kanak ke, semuanya perempuan, termasuklah nenek tua sekali.

 _I, I will be king_  
 _And you, you will be queen_  
 _Though nothing will drive them away_  
 _We can beat them, just for one day_  
 _We can be Heroes, just for one day_

 _And you, you can be mean_  
 _And I, I'll drink all the time_  
 _'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact_  
 _Yes we're lovers, and that is that_

 _Though nothing, will keep us together_  
 _We could steal time,_  
 _just for one day_  
 _We can be Heroes, for ever and ever_  
 _What d'you say?_

 _I, I wish you could swim_  
 _Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim_  
 _Though nothing,_  
 _nothing will keep us together_  
 _We can beat them, for ever and ever_  
 _Oh we can be Heroes,_  
 _just for one day_

"Wah, siap ada mini concert" muncul Yaya dengan adik dia. Ying pun ada dengan mereka sekali. "Ini mini concert atau nak jual ice cream?" tanya Ying

"Entahlah, ini semua idea abang Fang, dia yang suruh nyanyi. Katanya nak tarik pelanggan tapi yang beli beberapa orang sahaja" merungut Gopal. Selamat Fang tak dengar sebab dia terlalu sibuk sangat melihat abang dia nyanyi.

"Kalau macam tue, biar aku jadi pelanggan kau. 3 ice cream vanilla" Yaya mengeluarkan duit dia dan berikan kepada Boboiboy. Ice cream tersebut, Boboiboy berikan kepada adik Yaya, Ying dan juga Yaya. "Terima kasih" kata Yaya dan Ying. Mereka tersenyum berdiri dan menikmati ice cream vanilla sambil mendengar Kaizo nyanyi lagu slow rock.

Fang tiba-tiba rasa tak puas hati, dia pergi ke sebelah abang dia "Abang, adik nak nyanyi pula"

"Tak boleh, nyanyian kau sumbang sebab itu tak ramai yang datang"

"Habis tue, abang nak cakap abang nyanyi tak sumbanglah?" Kaizo mengangkat kenaing kanannya. "Siapa cakap nyanyian abang sumbang" Lalu Kaizo mainkan satu lagu yang membuat semua perempuan jatuh hati dekat dia. Fang rasa begitu menjengkelkan dengan abang dia. Dia duduk di tepi dinding sampai meletak tangan dia di dagu kerana bosan. Kaizo nyanyi sampai tak sedar ramai yang datang tengok dia nyanyi, siap ada yang duduk atas jalan raya sekali. Ada yang bawa camera dan kerusi dan ada yang siap minta autograph dari Kaizo. "Bagi adik nyanyi pula" menjerit Fang

"TAK BOLEH!"

"BAGI LAH!" Kaizo mengangkat gitar itu ke atas

"Abang kata TAK BOLEH!" Fang melompat-lompat untuk mengambil gitar dia di tangan abangnya.

Penonton di depan mereka, melihat sahaja dia orang bergaduh, berebut nak nyanyi. Entah kenapa, dia orang rasa teruja pula tengok adik beradik bergaduh di depan khayalak ramai, mungkin sebab comel sangat dia orang bergaduh. Boboiboy dan Gopal pula rasa geram sebab tiada siapa nak beli ice cream dia orang, lebih lagi dengan pergaduhan Fang dan Kaizo bersebelahan dengan dia orang sahaja.

"ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!" jerit Boboiboy

"Siapa nak ice cream, mari mari! sini ada jual ice cream!" Masih tiada siapa yang datang, mereka sibuk sangat tengok Fang dan Kaizo bergaduh. "Macam mana nie Boboiboy, si Fang tue bukannya nak tolong kita orang"

"HAH! AKU TAHU! BOBOIBOY KUASA LIMA!" terus Boboiboy berpecah kepada 5, Gempa, Taufan, Halilintar, Blaze dan Ice.

"Baik, korang semua pergi tarik pelanggan datang ke sini" kata Boboiboy Gempa kepada pecahan dia yang lain.

"Wah! hebatlah korang berdua nyanyi!"

Kesemua pecahan Boboiboy dan Gopal pandang ke tepi dan nampak Boboiboy Blaze begitu gembira sangat melihat Fang dan Kaizo nyanyi bersama. Disebabkan dia orang berebut sangat tadi, akhirnya mereka berduet dekat situ. Makin ramai yang datang ke mini concert mereka. Boboiboy Blaze begitu teruja sekali, dia pun ikut masuk sekali nyanyi dengan mereka berdua. Kaizo main gitar, Fang dan Boboiboy Blaze nyanyi bersama. Ramai yang menjerit dan bertepuk tangan melihat mereka bertiga beraksi. Kaizo buat-buat tak tahu sahaja dengan mereka semua, dia hanya fokus bermain gitar.

"Aduh, dia pergi join sana pula" Boboiboy Gempa menepuk dahi "Kalau macam tue, korang bertiga pergi tarik pelanggan ke sini!"

"Baik!" kata Boboiboy Taufan, Halilintar dan Ice. Jadi mereka bertiga terus ke arah yang berlainan. "Kali ini mesti ramai yang datang"

"Saksikanlah NYANYIAN DUET TERBARU DARI BOBOIBOY BLAZE DAN FANG!" kata Blaze sambil menunjukkan persembahan bebola api.

Ramai yang bertepuk tangan melihat persembahan Blaze tadi. Selepas itu bermula persembahan duet Blaze dan Fang. Blaze meloncat-loncat kesukaan kerana dapat nyanyi di depan orang ramai, padahal suara dia tidaklah semerdu Fang tapi ramai yang suka dengan nyanyian duet mereka. Kaizo duduk di belakang bermain gitar sambil sandarkan diri di tembok rumah. Dia tersenyum sahaja melihat gelagat mereka berdua. Cikgu Papa Zola dan Mama Zilla ada di situ juga, menari-nari melihat mereka berdua nyanyi.

"Aik, awalnya kau balik Halilintar" kata Gempa

"Tadi aku nak dapat dah cari orang, tapi dia orang tak nak datang pulak, jadi aku paksa dia orang dengan pedang halilintar aku. Lepas tue dia orang lari" Boboiboy Gempa rasakan rancangan mereka hari ini betul-betul tidak menjadi. Ice pula dekat kedai Tok Aba, sedang berehat sambil menikmati Ice Blended Chocolate Special. Harapan sekarang tinggal di tangan Taufan. Taufan pula, kalau nak ice cream, dapat percuma naik hoverboard dia, jadi dia berpusing-pusing dengan pelanggan mereka sampai pening kepala dia orang. Semuanya bertambah buruk, rancangan projek ice cream mereka ternyata gagal.

Pukul 5 sudah tiba.

Ayah Gopal datang untuk melihat bagaimana jualan ice cream mereka pada hari ini. Boboiboy sudah bercantum balik. Semua sudah beredar, hanya tinggal Boboiboy, Gopal dan Kaizo duduk di tepi sambil melihat Fang mengira keuntungan mereka pada hari ini. "Hari ini jumlah yang kita dapat, sangat sedikit"

"Aiyoooyooo! apasal ice cream masih banyak lagi" Mereka semua pusing kebelakang dan nampak ayah Gopal sedang memeriksa kesemua ice cream. "Appa suruh kamu jual ice cream, apasal sedikit sangat. Apa kamu buat tadi"

"Appa, projek ice cream kita orang gagal" menangis Gopal di baju ayah dia. Gopal mengelap air mata dia di baju ayah dia. "Sudah sudah, jangan menangis anakku Gopal. Lepas nie, Appa tak nak bagi korang jual ice cream lagi"

Ice cream lobak merah mereka, tidak terusik, ramai yang tak nak beli. Jadi Fang dan Kaizo terpaksa membawa balik ice cream lobak merah.

* * *

"Kenapa ice cream lobak merah tak laku" Fang duduk di kerusi sambil melihat ice cream dia yang tidak laku di jual. Muka dia murung sahaja. Kaizo mengambil sudu dan pergi ke adik dia. "Eh, abang nak makan ice cream dengan adik ke?"

"tak, abang nak kau habiskan kesemua ice cream nie"

"Erkk! mana boleh abang, ice cream nie banyak sangat. Sakit perut adik nanti" Kaizo merenung ke mata adiknya sambil menunjuk sudu di depan adiknya. "Bukan kau yang ada mintak dekat abang buatkan ice cream lobak merah ke?" Fang menggangguk kepala. Dia teringat lagi semasa dia terkena dengan biskut Adudu, dia masih ingat lagi yang dia ada minta ice cream lobak merah. "Jadi, makan ice cream lobak merah kau" Lalu Fang mengambil pelahan-lahan sudu tersebut. Dia tahu, kalau dia tak makan ice cream itu semua, dia akan dikenakan hukuman. "Makan sampai habis, lepas tue naik ke kapal angkasa"

"Untuk apa?" Fang membuka penutup tube ice cream yang pertama

"Untuk latihan tempur" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang sinis. "ERKK!" terkejut Fang.

"Sudah! HABISKAN KESEMUA ICE CREAM KAU!" Kaizo tinggalkan adik dia dengan 3 bekas ice cream. Fang tidak dapat bayangkan bagaimana latihan tempur dengan perut dia penuh dengan ice cream "TIDAKKKKKKKKK!"

Sebenarnya Kaizo saja nak kenakan adik dia, lagipun hari ini tiada latihan tempur.

* * *

 **Ada yang tertanya-tanya, hadiah apa Kaizo dapat**

 **Itu tunggu chapter hari jadi Kaizo :P bila tue, tunggu ajelah**

 **Kepada adik-adik yang nak menghadapi peperiksaan akhir tahun tak lama lagi - author ucapkan GOOD LUCK! belajar rajin-rajin seperti Yaya, Ying dan Fang :P**

 **Kepada Lyvia Natasha - Please jangan paksa author sangat, nanti author yang jadi stress, bila author jadi stress, ff nie tak kan berjalan (no update, no new story).. author akan mempertimbangkan permintaan Lyvia but bukan di dalam ff Aku Abang, Kau Adik. But tentang plot, character, power itu semua, biar author sendiri yang fikirkan**


	27. Selamat Hari Jadi

**Hai Semua! apa khabar?**

 **Terima kasih yang memberi review! terima kasih kerana terhibur dengan chapter lepas T_T**

 **Walaupun masa itu author kurang motivation, idea ada tapi otak entah ke mana.. adezz**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter kali ini**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Selamat Hari Jadi

 _"ABANG! ABANG!" Fang berlari mencari abang dia. Dia masuk ke dalam dan nampak ibu dia sedang menghiasi sebuah kek "Ibu, mana abang?"_

 _"Abang ada dekat luar, pergilah"_

 _"Terima kasih ibu" Fang berlari sambil pegang sebuah kad untuk abang dia. Hari ini hari jadi Kaizo. Fang dari malam semalam membuat kad hari jadi khas untuk abang dia. "ABNG!"_

 _Kaizo berada di luar rumah sedang bermain dengan bola. Fang nampak abang dia berlatih menendang bola. Fang berlari dan memeluk abang dia di belakang badan. "Abang"_

 _"Eh, kau nak apa Pang?" Kaizo terkejut dengan pelukan dari adiknya. Fang lepaskan pelukan dia dan lalu dia pergi ke hadapan. "NAH! selamat hari jadi abang" Fang memberi kad tersebut kepada Kaizo. Kaizo mengambil kad tersebut_

 _"Terima kasih adik. Adik buat sendiri kad nie?" Kaizo membuka kad tersebut, tulisan Fang begitu serabut sekali tapi masih lagi boleh dibaca. Ada lukisan kecil di bawah tulisan itu, Fang telah melukis gambar dia dan Kaizo. "Pang buat khas untuk abang" Kaizo rasa sangat terharu. Dia duduk di depan adik dia dan cium cium muka Fang._

 _"ABANG! geli lah" Fang mengelap-gelap mukanya yang di cium oleh abangnya tadi. Lalu abang dia cium pipi dia lagi sekali. "ABANGGG!" Fang menjerit_

 _"Tak nak abang cium yerk. ambik nie" Kaizo mengambil kepala adik dan lalu sekeh kepala Fang. "Abang, abang! tak nak lah"_

 _Kaizo berhenti dan selepas itu dia geletek adik dia pula. Fang ketawa tak berhenti-henti. Mereka berdua begitu seronok sekali, gelak ketawa bersama. Ibu dan ayah mereka melihat gelagat anak-anaknya gelak ketawa bersama di luar halaman rumah. "Kaizo, Fang!" Ibu mereka memanggil anak-anaknya._

 _Fang dan Kaizo berhenti bermain dan lari ke arah ibunya. Ibu mereka sedang pegang satu dulang besar. Di atas dulang itu terdapat satu kek hari jadi Kaizo. "Kaizo, hari ini hari jadi Kaizo, apa yang Kaizo inginkan?"_

 _"Kaizo nak.." Kaizo fikirkan sebentar selepas itu dia pandang ke arah adiknya dengan senyuman nakal dia "KAIZO NAK KEJAR ADIK!" Fang berlari dan Kaizo mengejar adiknya di sekitar halaman rumah. Sementara Kaizo dan Fang lari bermain di halaman rumah, ibu dan ayah mereka siapkan meja di luar rumah untuk menyambut hari jadi Kaizo. Kek yang ibu mereka buatkan untuk Kaizo ialah kek lobak merah._

 _"Kaizo! Fang! Jom makan bersama"_

 _"Baik ayah!" kata mereka berdua yang sudah penat kejar mengejar. Kaizo mendukung adiknya di belakang sambil bernyanyi selamat hari jadi. "Selamat hari jadi abang! selamat hari jadi abang!" Fang bersuka ria nyanyi untuk abang dia. Ibubapa mereka tergelak melihat Fang nyanyi._

 _"Selamat hari jadi abang"_

* * *

"SELAMAT HARI JADI ABANG!" Fang melompat ke atas katil abangnya dan lalu meloncat-loncat supaya abangnya bangun dari tidur. Kaizo mengambil bantal dan melempar bantal itu ke arah muka adiknya. Bantal itu terkena Fang dan dia terjatuh di katil. Lalu Fang bangun balik untuk mengejutkan abang dia "Abang, abang, bangunlah!" Fang mengoncang-goncang badan abangnya.

Kaizo yang sedang berpura-pura tidur, lalu dia mengambil kepala adiknya dan sekeh kepala dia. "Kau kacau abang tidur yea"

"Abang.. abang! tak naklah" ketawa Fang sambil abang dia sekeh kepala dia. Lalu Kaizo melepaskan kepala Fang. "Selamat hari jadi abang" kata Fang

"Terima kasih adik. Mana hadiah abang"

Fang menunjukkan tangan kosong, selepas itu dia serang abang dia dengan satu pelukan. "Suka betul kau dengan bau abang yang busuk nie"

"Ala, adik nak manja-manja dengan abang. Bolehkan" Fang membuat muka comelnya seperti seekor kucing. "Boleh adik" kata Kaizo

"Hehe... abang pergi mandi dulu. Adik tunggu abang dekat bawah" Fang melepaskan pelukan abang dia dan bangun dari katil. Sebelum itu dia mengambil bantal dan melemparkan bantal itu ke arah Kaizo. Fang menjelir lidah dia ke arah abang dia dan terus lari keluar. "Cheh, tak guna punya adik"

Kaizo bangun dan terus mandi. Fang di bawah pula, sedang senyap-senyap sediakan sambutan hari jadi abangnya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga ada di situ. Kek lobak merah sudah tersedia di meja ruang tamu. Kek itu dibuat khas oleh Fang. Semalam dia membuat kek tersebut di rumah Boboiboy dan menyuruh Boboiboy dan Ochobot membawa kek itu ke sini.

Yaya pula membawa makanan sarapan pagi iaitu nasi lemak dan berserta beberapa jenis kuih. Gopal dan Ying membawa belon-belon berwarna ungu dan biru, dan juga banner besar. Mereka telah menghias rumah tersebut. Fang pastikan semuanya sempurna. Sebelum mereka sampai, dia telah membersihkan satu rumah, siap mop lantai lagi.

"Aku lapar, bila abang kau nak siap nie" kata Gopal. Perut dia sudah berbunyi

"Sabar lerr.. kejap lagi abang aku siap lah"

"Yelah, aku sabar lah" Gopal pandang sahaja nasi lemak yang Yaya bawa.

15 minit kemudian, pintu bilik Kaizo terbuka. Semua sudah bersiap sedia untuk menjerit. Kaizo keluar dari bilik "SELAMAT HARI JADI KAPTEN KAIZO!"

"Apa semua ini?"

"Kami nak sambut hari jadi abanglah" Fang siap angkat kek lobak merah khas untuk abang dia. Kaizo yang terlalu malas nak guna tangga, lalu dia melompat dari balkoni atas dan mendarat di lantai bawah secara sempurna. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Ochobot begitu teruja sekali, siap tepuk tangan. Fang pula "cheh, menunjuk pula. Mentang-mentanglah hari jadi dia"

"Selamat hari jadi Kapten Kaizo" kata mereka lagi kecuali Fang yang masih lagi pegang kek

"Terima kasih, tapi adik tak perlulah bersusah payah buat ini semua"

"Ala abang, sekali sekala sahaja. Tiuplah lilin nie abang" Kaizo mengikut sahaja apa adik dia cakap. Kaizo meniup lilin tersebut dan mereka semua bertepuk tangan. Gopal pula tangkap gambar untuk menjadikan sebagai kenangan. Kaizo mencalit sedikit cream di hidung Fang. "ABANGGGG!"

"Baru sedikit sahaja, itu pun kau nak marah"

Fang dengan akal jahat dia, dia meletak kek itu ke muka abang dia. Kaizo mula berapi-api dengan tindakan adiknya tadi. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya Ying dan juga Ochobot sudah bersedia untuk lari.

"PANGGGGGGGGG!" Kaizo mengambil sedikit sisa kek dimukanya dan lalu mengelap di muka Fang. "Kau main ganas dengan abang yea"

"Maafkan adik! adik janji tak kan buat lagi" Kaizo yang sudah lama tidak bergurau senda dengan adik dia, lalu dia tergelak melihat muka Fang. Kaizo dan Fang ketawa melihat muka masing-masing

"membazirkan makanan betul dia orang" kata Yaya. Dia marah kalau ada orang bazirkan makanan, lebih-lebih lagi kalau orang main-main dengan makanan. "Jadi, kita tak jadi larilah?" tanya Ochobot

"Tak kot" kata Boboiboy. Mereka melihat dua adik beradik ketawa sesama sendiri, Kaizo pula siap geletek adik dia seperti dia buat dekat Fang masa dia kecik dulu. "Abang! abang.. hahaha"

* * *

Selepas sahaja selesai majlis kecik hari jadi Kaizo, Fang turun ke bawah dengan sebuah hadiah. Kaizo pula sedang mengangkat pinggan-pinggan yang telah diguna tadi. "Pang! cepat kemas nie semua" kata abang dia

"Sabarlah abang. Adik nak bagi hadiah dekat abang" Fang memberi hadiah tersebut kepada abangnya. Kaizo mengambil hadiah itu dan lalu duduk di sofa. Fang pula duduk di sebelah abangnya, dia tidak sabar untuk abangnya membuka hadiah tersebut

"Apa adik bagi?" Kaizo pelahan-lahan membuka pembalut hadiah itu. "Abang tengok sahajalah nanti"

Akhirnya Kaizo dapat membuka kesemua pembalut hadiah dan nampak sebuah kotak kecik. Lalu dia membuka kotak itu dan ternampak sebuah photo album yang kecik tapi tebal. Album itu kak Lynna yang berikan kepada Fang, dia berkata kepada Fang masukkan kesemua gambar kenangan mereka bersama. Kaizo membuka photo album itu, semuanya terdapat gambar ibubapa mereka, gambar mereka semasa kecil lagi, gambar itu adalah gambar yang disimpan oleh Kaizo sebelum dia bagi kepada adik dia.

Mukasurat seterusnya, gambar kenangan mereka berdua berada di bumi. "Adik buat semua ini?" Gambar itu semua Fang yang minta dari rakan-rakan dan juga Cikgu Papa Zola, tapi paling banyak sekali, di camera Gopal

"Ha ah abang, gambar-gambar ini semua adik kumpul. Semua kenangan kita bersama" Kaizo tersenyum melihat semua gambar-gambar yang ada di dalam photo album tersebut. Kaizo peluk kepala adik dia dan lalu dia cium dahi adiknya.

"Terima kasih adik"

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa sambil melihat kenangan-kenangan mereka bersama. Gelak ketawa, bergaduh, bersuka ria dan macam-macam emosi yang ada di dalam album tersebut. Ada yang masih kosong lagi, mereka tidak sabar untuk meletak kenangan baru nanti.

"Abang sayangkan adik" kata Kaizo dan melihat adik dia sudah tertidur. Fang terlalu penat sangat menguruskan hari jadi abang dia, sampai terlupa untuk berehat. Kaizo biarkan Fang tidur di sofa, dan dia pergi kemaskan rumah.

* * *

 **Biarlah short and sweet (or boring)**

 **Hopefully korang suka T_T kalau tak suka, takpe.. author tak kisah sangat**

 **Author buat ini untuk menghiburkan semua pembaca, kalau tak terhibur.. author tak kisah :D janji author happy apa yang author tulis**

 **Oh yeah, walaupun belum lagi 4 november (birthday kapten kaizo) tapi dalam imaginasi author or in this case, dalam ff ini, sudah pun 4 november xD**

 **so pretend jelah yea!**

 **Thank you sebab menyukai ff ini! thank you thank you!**


	28. Abang dan Adik

**Hai semua! apa khabar? sihat atau tak sihat? hehehe**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! thank you so much!**

 **Warning : 1 OC in this chapter xD maaf yea**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter nie!**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Abang dan Adik

"Abang! Fang keluar dulu" Sebelum sempat Kaizo nak menjawab, Fang sudah pun keluar dari rumah. Kaizo berasa pelik dengan kelakuan adiknya akhir-akhir ini. Dia selalu sangat keluar pergi berjalan-jalan tapi bukan pergi bersama dengan kawan-kawannya, dengan orang lain. Fang ada bawa balik makanan lebih atau barang-barang yang dibeli olehnya, seperti semalam, dia membeli cd lagu rock untuk abang dia. Semalam dia menghubungi Boboiboy dan bertanya kepada dia, ke mana adik dia pergi semalam dan dengan siapa dia keluar. Boboiboy hanya menjawab tak tahu

Hari ini Kaizo berasa sungguh curiga, lalu dia pergi mengekori Fang. Kaizo secara senyap-senyap mengikut Fang dari belakang. Fang juga tidak sedar bahawa abang dia sedang mengekori dia. Kaizo melihat adiknya mengikut jalan ke rumah Ying.

"Hah, ini mesti keluar bersama kawan perempuan dia tue" kata Kaizo yang sedang sorok di belakang tiang elektrik. Tapi bukan rumah Ying yang Fang pergi, rumah jiran sebelah Ying yang dia pergi. Kaizo berasa pelik, rumah siapa yang adik dia pergi. Kaizo memerhati dari jauh. Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan Lynna keluar dari rumah tersebut. "Eh, dia ada dekat sini" Kaizo memerhatikan lagi.

"Apa abang Kaizo buat dekat sini?" terkejut Kaizo. Dia melihat Boboiboy ada di sebelah dia. "Aku sedang memerhatikan adik aku" Boboiboy juga melihat apa yang Kaizo sedang melihat sekarang. Nampaknya Fang dan Lynna sedang berjalan bersama pergi ke sesuatu tempat.

Kaizo mengikut sahaja ke mana mereka berdua pergi. Boboiboy juga diheret ikut oleh Kaizo. "Kenapa saya perlu ikut juga?" tanya Boboiboy

"Sebab kau pun semalam tak tahu dengan siapa adik aku keluar" kata Kaizo. Tiba-tiba Boboiboy teringat balik masa Fang mengekori abang dia dan kak Lynna. Cheh, abang dengan adik, perangai sama sahaja, fikir Boboiboy. Yang jadi mangsa, aku juga, fikir Boboiboy lagi

Mereka mengikut sahaja ke mana Fang dan Lynna pergi. Tempat pertama mereka kunjungi ialah tepi pantai. Lynna belanja Fang air kelapa, selepas itu mereka duduk di gerai yang ada di tepi pantai sambil makan keropok. Kaizo perhatikan sahaja dari jauh. Kaizo melihat adiknya begitu mesra sekali dengan Lynna, dia cuba untuk mendengar apa yang mereka berborakkan tetapi kedudukan dia dan mereka, agak jauh. Jadi dia suruh Boboiboy pergi dan dengarkan apa yang mereka sedang berborakkan.

"Kenapa saya pula" tanya Boboiboy

"Jangan banyak tanya, pergi sahaja apa yang aku suruh buat" Lalu Boboiboy pergi sahaja dan berjalan ke arah Lynna dan Fang yang sedang menikmati keropok. "Agaknya, macam inilah Fang kena suruh tiap-tiap hari" bisik Boboiboy sorang-sorang

Boboiboy terdengar perbualan mereka berdua "Kak Lynna, semenjak akhir-akhir nie suka sangat datang sini" kata Fang

"Sini sebab bandar dia tak serabut, ada pantai yang indah, makanan dekat sini pun sedap-sedap dan juga boleh tenangkan diri dekat sini. Ala, bukan selalu pun datang sini, kadang-kadang sahaja. Nak lari daripada KL, serabut otak akak"

"Kak Lynna takpe ke bawa Fang jalan-jalan dekat Pulau Rintis"

"Kan hari tue lagi akak cakap, akak tak kisah tapi kenapa abang kamu tak bawa Fang pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Lynna sambil mengambil satu keropok. "Abang tue, kalau ajak jalan pun, dia mesti menolak. Banyak alasan dia akan beri. Dia mesti naik ke kapal angkasa dia sebab latihan tempur dia. Hobi abang saya tue ialah latihan tempur, dari dulu lagi. Fang masa kecik dulu, selalu kena paksa dengan latihan tempur dia. Dia tak nak tengok adik dia lemah" kata Fang.

Kaizo bukan sejenis yang suka bawa adik dia pergi berjalan-jalan. Kalau dah terdesak sangat dari adik dia, dia akan bawa. Kaizo lebih suka menghabiskan masa di kapal angkasa atau baca buku novel hantu. Tak tahu pula dia minat cerita hantu. Sedang asyik Boboiboy mendengar perbualan mereka berdua, baju dia diheret kebelakang

Kaizo sedang mengheret Boboiboy dan sorok di belakang pokok. "Apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Boboiboy

"Dia orang cerita pasal... pasal abang Kaizo tak bawa Fang pergi berjalan-jalan"

"Betul ke apa yang kau dengar?" Kaizo merenung mata Boboiboy dengan lebih dekat "Be-betul abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy. Kaizo perhatikan balik ke arah adiknya dan lalu mengqenggam tangannya

"Cis, tak guna punya adik. Jaga kau nanti, Pang"

"Abang Kaizo" panggil Boboiboy.

"Kau nak apa?" Kaizo tidak mengalih pandangan dia, dia asyik memerhatikan adik dia berborak mesra dengan Lynna. Kaizo ada sedikit rasa cemburu di hati. Dia tidak pernah berborak dengan adiknya semesra itu, kalau ada pun masa adik dia buat hal atau merajuk, tak pun tengah marah dengan dia. Kalau berborak biasa, memang tiada. Kalau bergurau senda manja-manja pun ikut mood dia juga. Mereka berdua selalunya akan bergaduh, selepas itu berbaik semula.

"Abang Kaizo sebenarnya cemburu Fang dengan orang lainkan" Tekaan Boboiboy memang tepat. Kaizo senyap sahaja, dia tidak mahu menjawab soalan Boboiboy tadi. Fang dan Lynna bangun dan terus pergi ke tempat seterusnya. Fang masih lagi pegang air kelapa dia. Dia rasa air kelapa itu sedap sangat, sampai dia sendiri nak belikan satu untuk abang dia. Kaizo dari jauh nampak Fang patah balik untuk membeli air kelapa lagi. Kaizo tidak tahu kenapa adik dia beli air kelapa, mungkin untuk Lynna? Perasaan cemburu dia semakin mendalam.

Kaizo dengan perasaan begitu geram, dia menumbuk pokok itu. "Erkk.. sabar abang Kaizo. Pokok tue tak buat salah"

"Salah ke tak salah ke, ADIK AKU AKAN DIKENAKAN HUKUMAN!"

Fang menoleh kebelakang, dia rasa dia terdengar suara abang dia tapi tiada pula abang dia. Kaizo sempat sembunyikan diri sebelum adik dia sedar dengan kehadiran dia dan Boboiboy. "Kenapa Fang?" tanya Lynna

"Rasa macam terdengar suara abang"

"Perasaan Fang sahaja kot" kata Lynna. Lalu mereka berdua sambung berjalan ke arah bandar pula. Kaizo dan Boboiboy mengikut mereka lagi. Sampai sahaja di bangar, Fang membawa Lynna ke beberapa kedai yang menarik. Fang juga tidak ketinggalan masuk ke dalam kedai buku kesukaan dia.

Lynna melihat sahaja Fang begitu teruja sekali melihat buku-buku mata pelajaran yang ada di kedai buku tersebut. Kalau boleh, dia nak beli semua. Lynna hanya tersenyum melihat gelagat dia. Kaizo dan Boboiboy sembunyikan diri disebalik rak buku. Kaizo melihat adik dia sedang membelek-belek buku Matematik sambil ceritakan kepada Lynna yang dia memang minat sangat dengan Matematik

"Semenjak saya kecil lagi saya minat dengan matematik. Bagi saya matematik itu senang. Bukan setakat matematik sahaja, semua mata pelajaran yang lain juga saya minat"

"Patutlah abang awak kata, awak nie pandai. Minat belajar rupanya" Fang mula rasa malu. "Lagipun, Fang nak jadi pandai macam abang" kata Fang. Lynna hanya tersenyum sahaja. Mereka memilih buku-buku yang Fang nak beli, Kaizo perhatikan sahaja mereka berdua. "Cis, tak pernah pula dia nak ajak aku ke kedai buku" Kaizo rasa geram tambah cemburu kepada mereka berdua

Boboiboy pula sudah berada di rak buku komik.

Fang pergi mengambil bakul yang ada di depan pintu kedai, lalu dia mengambil satu demi satu buku latihan darjah 6. Mengikut kata Fang, belajar lebih awal, lagi cepat pandai, boleh dapat no.1. Itu pun kalau tak sama kelas dengan Yaya dan Ying. Setelah selesai memilih buku-buku yang dikehendaki, Fang terus ke tempat rak buku cerita hantu. "Minat cerita hantu?" tanya Lynna

"Tak, Fang nak belikan untuk abang. Abang selalu belikan sesuatu untuk Fang, jadi Fang nak juga belikan sesuatu untuk abang. Fang tahu abang suka sangat dengan novel cerita hantu. Fang selalu nampak dia baca novel hantu dekat ruang tamu" Fang memilih buku novel hantu yang paling sesuai untuk abang dia dengan bantuan daripada Lynna.

Lynna ada tunjukkan buku novel hantu bercampur dengan misteri kepada Fang. "Cuba bagi sesuatu yang baru dekat abang kamu"

"Kalau dia tak suka macam mana?"

"Jangan risau, dia akan suka" Lalu Fang mengambil kesemua buku series tersebut. "Banyaknya Fang ambil"

"Ini semua untuk abang" Fang mengambil buku terakhir dan letak di dalam bakul yang penuh dengan buku.

Kaizo rasa terharu kerana adik dia belikan sebuah buku novel untuk dia. Rasa cemburu dia tadi sudah berkurangan, tapi rasa sayang kepada adik dia lagi bertambah. Selepas sahaja mereka habis bayar buku-buku tersebut, Lynna mengajak Fang ke kedai roti yang berdekatan. Kaizo pula mengheret Boboiboy yang sedang membaca komik, komik itu sudah dibayar. Kaizo yang kena bayar

Kaizo mengikut mereka lagi. Fang dan Lynna masuk ke dalam kedai roti yang agak popular di Pulau Rintis. "Roti?"

"Ha ah, hari itu akak ada beli roti dekat sini. Semuanya sedap-sedap"

"Fang jarang beli roti dekat sini tapi selalu dengar roti dekat kedai ini memang sedap" Fang dan Lynna pilih roti yang mana mereka hendak beli. Kaizo pula tidak mahu masuk ke dalam kedai kerana tiada tempat untuk sembunyikan diri daripada mereka berdua. Jadi dia perhatikan dari luar sahaja. "Abang Kaizo, masuk sahajalah. Pergi aje lah tegur dia orang" kata Boboiboy yang sudah penat mengekori mereka berdua

"Kalau kau tak nak ikut, kau boleh balik. Biar aku sorang sahaja yang perhatikan mereka" kata Kaizo. Boboiboy dengan rela hati tinggalkan Kaizo di situ. "Boboiboy pergi dulu yea"

Kaizo buat-buat tak tahu sahaja, dia dari tadi asyik memerhatikan mereka berdua. Fang dan Lynna sedang berbincang roti mana yang hendak beli. Cemburu di hati Kaizo kembali lagi. Dia mana pernah pergi beli roti sama-sama dengan adik dia. "Lama betul dia orang pilih roti" kata Kaizo "Tak boleh jadi nie" Kaizo mengeluarkan cermin mata hitamnya yang di dalam poket baju, lalu dia memakainya

Dia senyap-senyap masuk dan terus ke tepi tapi jauh sedikit daripada mereka berdua. Kaizo terdengar perbualan mereka

"Abang mesti suka roti yang nie" kata Fang

"Tapi Fang pasti abang suka roti keju nie? Setahu akak, dia suka lobak merah sahaja"

"Fang pun suka lobak merah juga tapi roti keju nie pun sedap juga" Fang membelek-belek roti tersebut. "Kalau dia tak nak, Fang makan ajelah" Lalu Fang mengambil tersebut dan letak di atas dulang. "Oh yeah, nak beli kek untuk abang lah. kek lobak merah!" Kaizo melihat gelagat adiknya yang begitu comel sekali, dia nampak Fang sedang melihat kesemua kek yang ada.

"Banyak betul Fang nak belikan untuk abang"

"Mestilah, Fang sayangkan abang. Dia sahajalah yang Fang ada sekarang" Kaizo rasa tak patut cemburu dengan mereka lagi kerana Fang sentiasa ingat dekat abang dia walaupun jauh mana pun Kaizo akan pergi. Kaizo mahu sahaja keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia dan peluk adik dia, tak pun cium cium adik dia walaupun sebenarnya adik dia tak berapa suka sangat bila kena cium.

Kaizo mula berfikir, patut ke dia biarkan mereka atau mengekori mereka lagi. Kalau adik dia, mesti adik dia akan rasa marah. Jadi, dia keluar dari kedai itu secara senyap-senyap agar mereka berdua tidak sedar yang dia ada di situ

"Eh abang?" Fang ternampak abang dia sedang keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"Abang kamu ada dekat sini ke?"

"Ha ah, tadi nampak abang tengah keluar dari kedai" Fang berlari ke pintu kedai dan nampak abang dia sedang berjalan dengan tangannya ke dalam poket. "Abang ikut aku ke?"

Lynna membayar kesemua roti tersebut termasuklah roti Fang. Dia pergi ke arah Fang yang masih melihat abangnya yang sudah berjalan jauh. "Fang nak balik rumah dah ke?" tanya Lynna

"Takdelah, Fang nak jalan-jalan lagi. Rasa seronok berjalan dengan kak Lynna"

"Takpe ke? Nanti abang kamu cemburu pulak"

"Jangan risaulah kak Lynna, lagipun Fang dah beli banyak barang untuk dia. Mesti dia tak rasa cemburu nanti" kata Fang sambil menunjukkan barang-barang yang dia beli untuk abang dia. "Ok, kalau macam itu, jom kita pergi ke cafe. Kita berehat sekejap"

* * *

Kaizo rasa bersalah mengintip adik dia tadi tapi apa dia boleh buat, perasaan cemburu dia telah mengawal emosi dia. Dia memang ada rasa sedikit cemburu kerana Lynna bawa Fang jalan-jalan dan layan dia begitu baik sekali walaupun adik dia ada beli macam-macam untuk dia, tapi dia tetap rasa cemburu. Tiba-tiba Kaizo berhenti berjalan dan patah balik. "Aku mesti rampas balik adik aku" kata Kaizo.

Kaizo pergi balik ke kedai roti tersebut dan dapati mereka sudah tiada di situ. Kaizo memcari mereka di setiap kedai sampailah dia nampak Fang dan Lynna sedang duduk berehat di sebuah cafe.

Kaizo ingin sahaja nak tarik tangan adik dia dan heret dia balik ke rumah tapi dia nak tahu apa yang mereka berdua sedang berborakkan. Kaizo mengambil meja yang berdekatan dan lalu mendengar perbualan mereka berdua.

"Rasa macam Fang ada kakak sendiri"

Kakak sendiri? terkejut Kaizo.

"Amboi, tapi keluar dengan abang kamu mesti lagi seronok kan"

"Entahlah, kalau keluar dengan dia, tak tahu lah apa akan terjadi.. tapi yang pasti, kita orang mesti bergaduh" kata Fang. Pelayan mereka sudah sampai dengan air kosong dan juice lobak merah dan meletakkan air-air tersebut di atas meja mereka. "Juice lobak merah adalah kegemaran abang" kata Fang lagi "Tapi air paling dia suka minum ialah teh"

"Tak tahu pula abang kamu suka minum air teh. Classy sangat" Fang dan Lynna tergelak.

"Fang, walaupun Fang dan abang kamu suka sangat bergaduh tapi kemesraan korang berdua memang tidak dapat dipisahkan" kata Lynna sambil memerhatikan Fang sedang menikmati juice lobak merah.

Bila sebut pasal kemesraan antara mereka berdua, Kaizo teringat lagi yang adik dia suka bermanja-manja dengan dia. Sifat Fang yang suka marah orang dan juga sifat sombong dia, tapi dia mesti nak bermanja dengan abang dia. Kaizo pula suka buli adik dia tapi dia juga suka apabila adik dia bermanja-manja dengan dia.

Kaizo terdengar telephone Lynna sedang berbunyi. "Hello?" kata Lynna yang sudah mengangkat telephone dia. Fang memerhatikan sahaja Lynna yang sedang bercakap dengan telephone

"Sekarang? Ok, aku akan datang sekarang" Lynna menghela nafas. "Fang, maaf. Akak ada hal penting yang tidak dapat dielakkan. Harap Fang faham"

"Hal apa akak?"

"Hal antara hidup dan mati. Maaf yea Fang. Akak pergi bayar dulu, selepas itu akak terpaksa pergi"

"Ok" kata Fang dengan nada sedih. Lynna masuk ke dalam kedai untuk membayar bil mereka, selepas itu terus dia beredar tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Fang. Fang rasa sedih kerana dia di tinggalkan keseorangan di situ. Kaizo yang berada di situ, lalu dia bangun dan terus ke meja adik dia

"Pang" Fang nampak abang dia sedang berdiri di depan meja dia "Eh, abang buat apa dekat sini?" Kaizo mengambil tempat yang Lynna duduk tadi.

"Abang nak minta maaf sebab abang mengekori adik dari pagi tadi"

"Takpelah abang" kata Fang lagi. Kaizo dapat memdengar suara adik dia yang sedang kesedihan. "Pang" panggil abang dia lagi "Jom, abang bawa adik pergi jalan-jalan"

Air muka Fang terus berubah "Betul ke abang?"

"Betul" kata Kaizo. Fang begitu ceria sekali. "Sebelum itu, kita makan dulu. Abang lapar"

Mereka berdua order makanan yang sama, Kaizo pula marah kepada adik dia kerana memilih makanan yang sama dengan dia. "Adik pun nak rasa juga, kalau adik ambik abang punya, mesti abang marahkan"

"Mestilah abang marah, kau tue yang tak reti nak order makanan yang lain"

"Cakap jelah sebenarnya abang nak rasa makanan adik juga kalau adik order makanan yang lain kan"

"Bila masa abang nak rasa makanan kau tue"

"Abang jangan nak tipu adik yea"

Terus mereka bergaduh, selepas itu berbaik semula sebab Fang tunjukkan buku-buku cerita misteri hantu yang dia beli tadi untuk abang dia.

* * *

Selepas sahaja habis makan, mereka pergi ke kedai mainan untuk membeli layang-layang. Kaizo yang cadangkan, dia tidak pernah bermain layang-layang. Masing-masing beli warna kegemaran mereka.

Mereka bermain di taman permainan yang berdekatan. "Pang"

"Yea abang" kata Fang yang sedang mengendali layang-layang ungunya.

"Pang suka keluar berjalan-jalan dengan Lynna"

"Suka, rasa seperti keluar dengan kakak sendiri" Rasa cemburu Kaizo datang balik. "Kenapa Pang rasa begitu?" tanya Kaizo lagi

"Sebab kak Lynna baik, dia layan adik macam adik dia sendiri tapi abang suka sangat buli adik"

"Habis tue, kau nak duduk dengan dia lah sebab dia layan kau macam adik dia sendiri"

"Abang cemburu yea" Kaizo senyap sahaja. Fang sambung lagi "Walapun adik anggap dia sebagai kakak sendiri tapi dia tak kan dapat kalahkan abang kerana abang ialah abang kandung adik. Adik tahu abang suka buli adik tapi sebenarnya adik tak kisah pun sebab adik terlampau sayang sangat dekat abang"

"Yelah budak busuk" kata Kaizo sambil tersenyum

"ADIK BUKAN BUDAK BUSUKLAH!"

"yang kau suka peluk abang masa busuk-busuk buat apa, jadilah budak busuk. Betul tak Pang" Fang berasa geram sangat, lalu dia melanggar layang-layang abang dia. Layang-layang Kaizo jatuh ke tanah

"PANG!"

"ABANG PANGGIL ADIK BUDAK BUSUK!"

"APA KENA MENGENA BUDAK BUSUK DENGAN LAYANG-LAYANG" Fang menjelir lidahnya kepada abang dia. Kaizo geram sangat dan mengejar adik dia di sekeliling taman permainan

"MARI SINI KAU BUDAK BUSUK!"

Kanak-kanak yang berada di situ, melihat sahaja mereka berdua kejar mengejar. "MAAFKAN ADIK!"

"AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KAU, PANG!"

* * *

 **Kepada Lily - sebenarnya mostly idea author tersendiri, ada yang datang dari readers dekat sini. Dia orang just bagi idea but the whole plot author buat sendiri :D Macam chapter Projek Ice cream, masa itu memang idea kosong but tiba-tiba got inspiration dari ice cream. Kadang-kadang author takut juga kalau plot dia terlalu cliche sangat :( Kadang-kadang tue ada idea but 2 3 kali asyik padam aje idea itu, last-last idea lain yang menjadi juga xD Ada satu cerita author dah buat tapi half way nak dekat habis, author rasa terlampau dramatic and mostly sebab seseorang kena tumbuk.. then author tukar jadi cerita lain, tak silap author chapter 'Kisah Silam' sepatutnya cerita lain xD Anyway, thank you for your input :D and thank you sebab suka dengan idea author!**

 **Kepada fangcool - nanti author akan mempertimbangkan.. terima kasih kerana membaca ff ini :D thank you thank you!**


	29. Sayang Kaizo

**Hai semua! maaf sebab lambat update.. hanya delay beberapa jam sahaja :P**

 **Hari ini author sakit kepala T_T lepas tue ada hal-hal nak kena siapkan.. maaf yea semua**

 **Jangan risau, author ok sahaja sekarang nie**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! thank you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter nie**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Sayang Kaizo

Adudu sudah berjanji dengan Kapten Kaizo bahawa dia akan menjadi alien baik tapi semuanya hanya tinggal janji. Begitulah Adudu tiap-tiap hari, tiap-tiap bulan, dia akan menjadi seperti suis lampu, sekejap baik, sekejap jahat. Pada malam itu, dia telah mencipta pistol tembakan yang terbaru. Sasaran dia adalah Kapten Kaizo. Walaupun rancangan dia hari itu gagal tetapi dia tidak akan putus asa.

"Jaga kau Kapten Kaizo, JAGA KAU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Menakutkan betul aku tengok encik bos nie" kata Probe yang tidak boleh tidur kerana bos dia buat kerja tersangatlah bising.

"Probe!"

"yea encik bos"

"Esok, kita akan jalankan rancangan jahat kita. Kalahlah kau KAPTEN KAIZO!" Adudu tergelak-gelak sampai tersedak dia. "ENCIK BOS ENCIK BOS! jangan mati encik bos"

"BILA MASA AKU NAK MATI!" Lalu Adudu baling sebuah tin cawan ke arah Probe. Probe jatuh tunggang terbalik "Aduh, ingatkan encik bos nak mati tadi"

"Sudah! masa untuk aku masuk tidur" Adudu masuk ke dalam bilik tidur yang sungguh kecil, lalu dia tidur bersama dengan pistol itu. Siap peluk macam bantal peluk

* * *

"AMBIK KAU BOBOIBOY! YAHHHHHHHH!" Fang menyerang Boboiboy dengan satu tendangan tetapi bola itu tidak bergerak kerana Fang tersilap sasaran.

"Dey! kata nak main bola sepak tapi kau sendiri tak reti main bola sepak" ketawa Gopal. Fang mula berapi-api dengan Gopal kerana ketawakan dia. "Jaga kau Gopal" Fang mengambil bola itu dan lalu baling dengan begitu pantas sekali

"GOPAL! HATI-HATI!" jerit Boboiboy. Gopal ternampak bola balingan dari Fang, sedang menuju ke arah dia. "TUKARAN CEKODOK PISANG!" Bola itu bertukar menjadi cekodok pisang dan masih lagi menuju ke arah Gopal. Gopal dengan beraninya, dia akan menangkap cekodok pisang itu. "Ingat aku takut dengan cekodok pisang yue" kata Gopal dengan penuh keyakinan

"SEPAKAN BAYANG!" Fang menggunakan kuasa bayangnya dan lalu dengan bantuan kuasanya, dia dapat sepak cekodok pisang itu dengan lebih laju sekali seperti kereta Formula 1. Gopal tidak berjaya untuk menangkap Cekodok Pisang itu dan dengan dia sekali termasuk ke dalam gol

"Aduh, sakitnya" kata Gopal yang sedang tunggang terbalik di dalam gol tersebut. Tangan dia masih lagi pegang cekodok pisang "DEY! MANA ADIL! KAU GUNA KUASA KAU!"

"Apasal pulak, kau yang guna kuasa dulu kan" marah Fang kepada Gopal

"Sudah sudah. Kitakan nak main bola sepak bukan untuk bergaduh" Boboiboy cuba tenangkan mereka berdua "Korang berdua nie, kalau ajak main, mesti bergaduh"

"Dah tue, dia yang selalu mulakan dulu" kata Fang sambil menunjuk ke arah Gopal. "Yelah, semuanya salah aku. Aku aku aku aku. Sudahlah, lain kali aku tak nak main dengan kau dah" kata Gopal sambil mencubit-cubit cekodok pisang dia.

"Isk, korang nie, cubalah satu hari main takde gaduh" Boboiboy pula rasa naik angin dengan dia orang berdua. Boboiboy tarik nafas dan tiba-tiba jam kuasa Fang berbunyi.

"FANG! FANG! DATANG KE SINI CEPAT!"

"Kenapa Ochobot?" tanya Fang.

"Datang ajelah cepat! Adudu serang abang kau!" Terus Fang lari ke kedai Tok Aba. "FANG! TUNGGU!" Boboiboy berlari mengejar Fang yang sudah lari jauh daripada dia. Gopal pula lari di belakang Boboiboy

Semasa dalam perjalanan ke kedai Tok Aba, Fang berasa sungguh risau jikalau ada benda buruk terjadi dekat abang dia. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Adudu sudah buat dekat abang dia, yang dia tahu, dia perlu selamatkan abang dia. "Jaga kau Adudu" kata Fang yang masih lagi berlari.

Setelah sampai di kedai Tok Aba, Fang tercari-cari abang dia tapi dia hanya nampak Adudu sedang ketawa besar. Di tangannya ada pistol yang begitu besar sekali. "Abang? mana abang aku? MANA ABANG AKU!" Fang menjerit

Adudu baru sedar yang Fang sudah berada di situ. "Abang kau... hahahahaha"

"PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Fang mengikat Adudu dan bawa dia naik ke atas. "BAGITAHU CEPAT! MANA ABANG AKU!"

"Fang, sabar Fang. Abang kau selamat" Ochobot datang sambil mendukung seorang kanak-kanak kecil yang berumur 4 tahun.

"Hahahaha! Aku telah tembak abang kau dengan pistol mengubah umur!" Adudu ketawa lagi

"Yeah! encik bos sudah berjaya! nampaknya kita akan menang kali ini!" Probe bersuka ria di tepi semak sebab dia takut dengan suara garang Fang. Boboiboy dan Gopal baru sahaja sampai dan melihat apa yang sudah berlaku

"TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!" kuasa bayang Fang memusnahkan pistol Adudu. Adudu jatuh dan sempat di sambut oleh Probe "Terima kasih Probe"

"Baik kau pulij balik abang aku, kalau tidak, aku akan belasah korang"

"Encik bos, encik bos dengar ajelah si Fang tue" kata Probe "Buat apa! Kita dah berjaya buatkan Kapten Kaizo menjadi budak kecik, tiada siapa boleh kalahkan aku.. HAHAHAHA!"

"Dey, kau dah lupa ke. Kita orang kuasa sudah di upgrade" kata Gopal

"Entah encik bos nie, baik encik bos pulihkan abang Fang tue"

"Wei Probe, kau nie nak dengar cakap dia orang atau nak dengar cakap aku"

"Errr.. dua-dua kot" Adudu mengetuk-getuk Probe dengan pistol yang habis hancur tadi "Adoi! ampun encik bos!"

"BANYAK BUNYI PULA KORANG! SERANG BAYANG!" Fang menyerang mereka berdua. Probe dan Adudu lari dan elakkan diri daripada serangan bayang Fang. "YELAH YELAH! AKU PULIH KAN ABANG KAU! ESOK AKU BAGI FORMULA TUE!" Menjerit Adudu kepada Fang. "asyik kalah aje kita nie"

"Diamlah kau" Adudu ketuk kepala Probe lagi

"Tahu takut" kata Fang. Ochobot membawa Kaizo yang sedang teresak-esak menangis kerana takut. Ochobot dari tadi melindungi Kaizo daripada Adudu dan Probe. "Abang, abang ok ke?" Fang melutut depan Kaizo dan memeriksa jikalau ada kecederaan dekat abangnya. Ochobot memberi jam kuasa Kaizo kepada Fang. Fang menyimpan jam kuasa itu dengan baik.

"Abang? Kaijo.. Kaijo.. Kaijo bukan abang. Kau yang abang" kata Kaizo dengan suara comelnya. Fang rasa nak tergelak kerana abang dia panggil diri dia Kaijo. "Abang pun sama sahaja dengan adik, tak reti sebut nama sendiri"

Boboiboy dan Gopal datang ke arah mereka. "Apa aku perlu buat" kata Fang sambil melihat abangnya yang sudah menjadi kanak-kanak 4 tahun

"Fang, aku rasa kau patut bawa abang kau balik" kata Ochobot

"Ala Ochobot, baru nak main dengan budak kecik comel nie" Gopal cubit pipi Kaizo kerana terlampau comel sangat. Kaizo tak suka kena cubit di pipi, lalu dia mengigit jari Gopal. "ADOIIII!" menjerit Gopal kesakitan.

"Woi, tak kan aku nak bagi abang aku main dekat sini dengan takde baju" Baru Gopal sedar bahawa Kaizo sedang pakai bajunya yang sudah dewasa. "Kalau aku bawa balik pun, aku mana ada baju budak kecik"

"Hah! aku tahu, Yaya kan ada adik" Boboiboy terus menghubungi Yaya dan menyuruh dia bawa baju adik dia untuk di pinjamkan sekejap. Yaya dan Ying datang dengan sekelip mata. "Aik, cepatnya korang sampai" kata Boboiboy

"Mestilah, kita orang pun nak tengok Kaizo macam mana dia kecik-kecik dulu" kata Yaya sambil bagikan baju adik dia kepada Fang. Yaya ada bawa beberapa baju lagi untuk Kaizo, agar dia lebih selesa jikalau baju yang dipakai olehnya kotor nanti. Yaya dan Ying rasa nak cubit-cubit pipi Kaizo. "eee.. comelnya abang kau" kata Ying. Mata Kaizo bulat besar melihat dua orang kakak lawa berdiri di depannya.

"Comel ke? biasa aje aku tengok" Fang membawa Kaizo kebelakang kedai Tok Aba dan lalu menukar baju dia. Disebabkan Kaizo telah menjadi kanak-kanak, Fang terpaksa bahasakan diri dia abang dan panggil abang dia adik walaupun rasa agak janggal. "Adik, adik ingat siapa nie" tanya Fang kepada Kaizo

"Kaijo ingat! Abang Pang kan!" Gopal dan Boboiboy terdengar suara Kaizo, lalu ketawa pelahan-lahan. "Adik dan abang, sama sahaja tak reti sebut nama sendiri" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Masa kau besar panggil aku Pang, dah kecik pun masih panggil aku Pang" Fang sabar sahaja. Dia pakaikan seluar dan baju kepada Kaizo. "YEAH! KAIJO DAH SIAP!" Lalu Kaizo berlari ke arah sana sini. "ADIK ADIK! JANGANLAH LARI!" Fang terpaksa mengejar Kaizo

Mereka tergelak melihat Fang mengejar Kaizo, mereka kelihatan begitu comel sekali. Akhirnya Fang dapat juga menangkap abangnya. Fang mendukung Kaizo dan bawa dia pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Ochobot pula sediakan pancake biasa untuk Kaizo, kalau bagi yang ada chocolate, takut dia jadi lagi hyper. "Adik duduk dekat sini, abang duduk dekat sebelah adik ok"

"OK!" Kaizo mengusik beberapa peralatan yang ada di atas kaunter meja sampai mereka terpaksa menyimpan kesemuanya. Kaizo menangis kerana dia tiada benda untuk bermain. "UWAAAA! KAIJO NAK MAIN! KAIJO NAK MAIN!" Fang mula rasa panik.

"Jangan risau Fang, biar kita orang main dengan dia" kata Yaya

"Jom Kaizo, kita pergi main sorok-sorok" Ying mengajak Kaizo pergi bermain bersama dengan Yaya. Kaizo berhenti menangis dan terus gembira "Jangan bawa dia pergi jauh-jauh" kata Fang. Selepas itu Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepala dia di meja kaunter kedai. "Fang, janganlah macam tue. Kita orang boleh bantu kau" kata Boboiboy

"Terima kasih Boboiboy tapi aku tak nak lah menyusahkan korang semua" Fang baringkan kepala dia di meja. Dia tengah berfikir, macam mana nak jaga abang dia malam ini. Dia mana pernah jaga budak kecik, susah ke senang ke, dia tak tahu. Tapi apa yang Fang lihat, abang dia agak hyper. "Habislah aku malam nie"

Boboiboy mengosok belakang Fang supaya dia tenang. "Malam nanti, kalau ada apa-apa masalah, hubungi aje kita orang"

"betul tue, call aje kita orang. Nanti kita orang akan datang sedia membantu" kata Gopal. Ochobot sudah selesai membuat pancake dan Fang panggil abang dia untuk makan. "YEAHHH!" Kaizo berlari dengan pantasnya. Yaya dan Ying mengejar dia dari belakang, takut Kaizo terjatuh nanti.

"Abang kau memang betul-betul hyper" Ying sudah penat mengejar abang Fang. Kaizo yang kelihatan begitu gembira sekali dan dia makan pancake itu dengan pelahapnya. "KAIJO NAK LAGI!" Kaizo menghentak-hentak tangannya di atas meja kaunter. Fang sudah pening dengan jeritan abang dia.

"NAK LAGI NAK LAGI NAK LAGI!"

"SENYAPLAH!" Fang terlepas cakap kepada Kaizo. Kaizo begitu terkejut dengan jeritan dari Fang, lalu dia meraung-raung di situ. "UWAAAAA! ABANG PANG JAHAT, ABANG PANG JAHAT!"

"Maaf maaf, Fang tak sengaja" Fang cuba tenangkan abang dia tetapi gagal. Kaizo meraung lagi kuat. "ABANG PANG JAHATTTTTT!" Boboiboy dan Gopal menutup telinga dia.

"Yaya, Ying. Tolong aku" merayu Fang kepada mereka. Yaya dan Ying menyuruh Ochobot bagi dia ice cream dengan segera, lalu Ochobot mengambil ice cream chocolate dan berikan kepada Kaizo. Baru Kaizo senyap kerana mendapat ice cream chocolate. "Dasyat juga abang kau masa dia kecik dulu" kata Ochobot "Tapi masa kau kecik, lain pula. Kau manja sangat dengan abang kau" kata Ochobot lagi

"Agaknya, macam manalah ibubapa aku jaga dia masa kecik" Fang tidak dapat bayangkan macam mana keadaan pada itu. Fang melihat sahaja abang kesayangan dia sedang menikmati ice cream chocolate. Mulut dia begitu comot sekali. Fang mengambil tisu dan lalu lap mulut abang dia. "Terima kasih abang Pang" Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja.

Selepas itu mereka semua bermain bola dengan Kaizo. Mereka melihat gelagat Kaizo berlari mengejar bola, menendang bola dan jeritan gol dia. Selepas sahaja bermain bola, Kaizo mengajak mereka main sorok-sorok. Fang dan Kaizo akan menyorok ditempat yang sama, sebenarnya Fang tak nak Kaizo pergi ke tempat jauh atau menyorok tempat yang jauh daripada dia. Fang perlu menjaga keselamatan abang dia.

Hari sudah senja, Kaizo tertidur. Fang terpaksa mendukung dia. "Kau ok ke nanti Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takpe, aku ok. Dia dah tidur, aman lah sikit rumah nanti" Lalu Fang membawa abang dia balik. Kaizo tidur dengan lena sekali, siap hisap jari dia lagi. Setelah sampai di rumah mereka. Fang meletak Kaizo di katil bilik abang dia. Fang menyelimutkan Kaizo. Fang pula sudah penat mengejar Kaizo tadi. Dia pergi rehatkan diri di bilik dia. Fang lelapkan mata dia sebentar sehinggalah dia terdengar satu ketukan di pintu biliknya. Fang membuka mata dan nampak Kaizo di pintu bilik. Di sebelah tangannya, dia sedang memegang sebuah bantal. "Kaijo takut tidur sorang"

Fang bangun dan lalu mendukung Kaizo. "Adik tidur dengan abang Fang nak tak?"

"Nak nak! Kaijo nak!" Kaizo memeluk leher Fang. Agaknya begitulah dia semasa dia bermanja dengan abang dia semasa dia kecil lagi. Fang meletakkan Kaizo di atas katilnya. "Kaijo nak anak patung tue" Kaizo menunjuk anak patung landak yang berada di sisi katilnya. Fang mengambilnya dan lalu berikan kepada Kaizo. Kaizo memeluk anak patung landak itu.

"Abang Fang nak pergi mandi dulu. Adik boleh duduk sini sorang-sorang ke?"

"Tak nak, Kaijo takut. Nanti hantu makan Kaijo" Fang terpaksa temankan Kaizo sehingga dia tertidur balik semula. Kaizo baring di atas bantal Fang dan bermain-main dengan anak patung landak itu. Fang baring disebelah Kaizo, mereka berdua bermain-main dengan anak patung landak itu. "Abang Pang, abang Pang nyanyikan untuk Kaijo boleh tak? Kaijo tak boleh nak tidur"

"Boleh, adik nak abang nyanyi lagu apa?"

"Lagu apa-apa sahaja" kata Kaizo sambil memeluk anak patung landak itu. Fang pusing dan melihat abang dia yang begitu comel itu. Lalu dia nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk tidurkan Kaizo.

 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word._  
 _Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
 _Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
 _Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
 _Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
 _Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
 _Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark_  
 _Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

Akhirnya Kaizo tertidur. Tangan dia pegang tangan Fang, seolah-olah dia tidak mahu Fang pergi. Fang terpaksa tidur sekali dengan abang dia. "Selamat malam abang" kata Fang. Fang berharap sangat formula Adudu akan siap esok.

* * *

"Maaf Fang, Encik Bos kata formula itu akan siap esok" Itulah berita buruk yang Fang terima pada hari keesokannya. Setelah Probe pergi, Fang melihat Kaizo sedang menonton cartoon sambil makan cereal di ruang tamu. "Nampaknya aku kena jaga abang aku hari ini" Fang menghela nafas

"Abang Pang, Abang Pang! Jom lah tengok cartoon dengan Kaijo" kata Kaizo sambil menghentak-hentak sudunya di meja. Fang pun pergi menonton cartoon dengan Kaizo. Suasana pagi itu sungguh menceriakan, kedua mereka tidak terhenti-henti gelak ketawa bersama sambil menonton cartoon di television. Selepas itu Fang terpaksa mengejar Kaizo untuk pergi mandikan dia

"KAIZOOOOOOO!"

"TAK NAK! KAIJO TAK NAK MANDI!" Kaizo sorok di bawah katil bilik tetamu. Dia baring di situ senyap-senyap, agar Fang tidak menjumpai dia. Fang mencari Kaizo di sekitar rumah sampailah dia masuk ke bilik tetamu. "Mana budak busuk tue. Kalau dia tak nak mandi, tak payah lah abang Fang bawa dia pergi jalan-jalan" Lalu Kaizo keluar dari bawah katil dengan habuk-habuk yang melekat di rambutnya

"Kaijo nak pergi jalan-jalan! Kaijo nak pergi jalan-jalan!"

"Kita mandi dulu ok" Kaizo ikut sahaja kata Fang. Kaizo pegang tangan Fang dan mereka berdua masuk ke bilik air. Mereka berebut dengan shower, Kaizo tak bagi Fang pegang shower itu. Fang pula tak nak shower itu terkena dia. Fang terpaksa mengawal Kaizo yang ingin memegang shower tersebut sehingga menyebabkan Fang sendiri yang basah kuyup. Kaizo ketawakan Fang dan lalu Fang mengambil baldi yang penuh dengan air sejuk, lalu dia menyimbah Kaizo dengan air sejuk tersebut.

"SEJUKKKK! ABANG PANG JAHAT!"

"Mana ada jahat, adik yang nakal. Habis basah baju abang Fang"

"Maafkan Kaijo. Kaijo nak main dengan abang Pang. Abang Pang, abang paling best!" Sejuk hati Fang setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Kaizo. Fang dengan rela hati, dia main air dengan Kaizo, lagipun dia sudah basah kuyup akibat terkena air shower tadi. Selepas habis sahaja mandi, Fang pakaikan baju untuk Kaizo. "Kita nak jalan-jalan dekat mana?" tanya Kaizo

"Tak tahulah, bagi abang fikirkan dulu" Fang sebenarnya nak pergi bersihkan diri dia dulu tetapi dia tidak boleh tinggalkan Kaizo sorang-sorang. Lalu Fang mendapat satu idea, dia memanggil Shadow. "Shadow! Shadow!"

Shadow keluar dari dapur dan pergi ke kaki Fang. "Adik, ini Shadow. Adik main dengan dia sekejap. Abang nak pergi mandi"

"Ala, nanti hantu makan Kaijo macam mana?"

"Tak, hantu tak makan adik. Shadow akan jaga adik dari hantu-hantu jahat" Fang geletek Kaizo dan membuat Kaizo gelak besar. "HEHEHE... ok ok, Kaijo main dengan Shadow. Abang Pang jangan mandi lama-lama" Fang meninggalkan Kaizo sorang-sorang dengan Shadow. Fang risau sangat jikalau ada benda buruk berlaku dengan abang dia. Dia mula terbayang kalau Kaizo mengambil pisau di dapur dan bermain dengan pisau itu atau Kaizo terjatuh dan terteka bucu meja. Atau dia bermain dengan kaca. Fang menjadi panik, dia mandi begitu cepat sekali.

Setelah selesai mandi, Fang turun ke bawah dan nampak Kaizo sedang bermain-main dengan Shadow. Fang bersyukur tiada benda buruk yang terjadi terhadap abangnya. "Kaijo lapar" kata Kaizo

"Kita makan dekat luar nak tak?"

"NAK NAK!" Kaizo menarik tangan Fang kerana dia tidak sabar untuk pergi makan di luar. Dia melompat-lompat sambil memegang tangan Fang. "Ok ok, jom kita pergi" kata Fang. Sebelum itu, dia pergi ke rumah Boboiboy untuk temankan dia. Fang mengetuk pintu rumah Boboiboy, Kaizo pun turut ikut mengetuk pintu itu. Fang mengetuk pintu itu lagi sekali, Kaizo pun ikut sekali mengetuk pintu tersebut. Lama-kelamaan mereka main ketuk-ketuk pintu sampailah Boboiboy membuka pintu rumah dia. "Aku ingatkan siapalah yang ketuk pintu rumah aku" kata Boboiboy

"Maaf, kita orang main ketuk-ketuk pula tadi"

"Takpe. Kau ke sini kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Nak ajak kau jalan-jalan dengan kita oranglah"

"Kaijo nak makan! Kaijo lapar" Kaizo sudah kelaparan. Dia mula hendak menangis. "Kau ada roti tak?" tanya Fang

"Ada, masuklah dulu" Fang dan Kaizo masuk ke dalam. Mata Kaizo bersinar-sinar melihat rumah Boboiboy, seperti baru pertama kali dia datang. "Nah, Kaizo makan roti nie" Boboiboy memberi Kaizo sekeping roti. Kaizo mengambil roti itu dan gigit roti itu, selepas itu dia berlari-lari di sekeliling rumah. "ABANG PANG TAK DAPAT TANGKAP KAIJO!" Fang dan Boboiboy mengejar Kaizo. "Aduh, penatnya kejar budak kecik nie" kata Boboiboy yang sudah tidak larat mengejar Kaizo.

Kaizo ternampak remote control television dan dia mengentuk-gentuk remote itu di meja. "ABANG! JANGAN!" marah Fang

"KAIJO BUKAN ABANG LAH!" Kaizo baling remote itu ke dinding dan remote itu pecah dan rosak. "Alamak! maafkan aku Boboiboy" Fang mengutip remote yang sudah rosak itu

"Takpe, jangan risaulah. Jomlah, sebelum dia jahanamkan lagi barang-barang Tok Aba dekat rumah nie" Fang mendukung Kaizo agar dia tidak berlari lagi. Mereka menuju ke bandar untuk mencari kedai makan yang sesuai untuk budak kecil berlari-lari. Mereka lalu di sebuah kedai mainan dan Kaizo nampak kedai tersebut. Dia menolak-nolak Fang kerana ingin melepaskan diri daripada Fang. "Kenapa? Adik nak apa?"

"Nak tue, nak tue!" Kaizo menunjuk kedai mainan yang berdekatan dengan mereka. "Kaijo nak mainan"

"Belikan ajelah Fang, nanti dia menangis pulak" bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang. Lalu Fang lepaskan Kaizo. Kaizo berlari masuk ke kedai mainan. Dia begitu teruja sekali melihat banyak mainan-mainan yang ada di situ. Dia tidak tahu mana satu yang dia nak. "Adik ambik satu sahaja ok"

"Kaijo nak kereta mainan" dia menunjuk sebuah kereta mainan yang berwarna biru. Fang mengambil kereta itu, tiba-tiba Kaizo berlari kerana ternampak sesuatu. "KAIJO NAK NIE!" menjerit Kaizo sambil mengambil pedang mainan

"Kereta mainan nie tak nak?" kata Fang

"Tak nak! Kaijo nak pedang! Kaijo nak jadi pahlawan yang terkenal!" Boboiboy dan Fang tergelak kerana Kaizo yang sudah dewasa, memang pahlawan yang terkenal di galaxy. Fang pergi bayar pedang mainan itu, Kaizo pula tak habis-habis main dengan pedang mainan dia. Dia menghayun, melibas dan cucuk dekat kaki Fang. "Ambik nie ambik nie!" kata Kaizo sambil bermain-main dengan pedang mainan dia.

"Adik nak makan apa?" tanya Fang

"Kaijo nak makan ice cream"

"Kita makan makanan lain dulu boleh tak, lepas tue, baru makan ice cream"

"KAIJO NAK ICE CREAMMMMMMM!" Kaizo menjerit sekuat-kuatnya di tengan-tengah bandar. Ramai yang berhenti dan melihat Kaizo menjerit dan memukul Fang dengan pedang mainan dia

"Wei, pujuklah dia cepat. Orang tengah pandang kita nie" kata Boboiboy.

"Kaijo nak ice cream, kaijo nak ice cream!"

"Ok ok, kita pergi makan ice cream" Terus Kaizo berhenti menjerit. Kaizo melompat-lompat kegembiraan kerana dia akan mendapat ice cream. "Ice cream! Ice cream!" Tiba-tiba sahaja, Kaizo berlari ke sebuah kedai makanan yang berada di seberang jalan. Fang terlepas pandang dan baru dia sedar bahawa Kaizo sudah berlari di jalan raya. "ADIKKK!" Fang menjerit dan mengejar Kaizo yang tidak berhenti berlari. Kaizo tidak sedar bahawa datang sebuah kereta yang datang ke arah dia. Fang melompat dan peluk Kaizo sekuat hati. Fang dan Kaizo tergolek ke tepi. "Fangg!" Boboiboy berlari ke arah mereka. Kereta tadi berhenti dan melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Kaizo tidak mengalami kecederaan apa-apa, Fang pula terdapat luka sedikit di bahagian kaki dan siku dia.

"Kamu berdua tak apa-apa?" tanda pemandu itu

"Kami ok, jangan risau" Fang bangun dan melihat Kaizo yang sedang teresak-esak menangis. Kaizo memeluk Fang dan tidak mahu lepaskan pelukan itu. Pemandu itu menawarkan diri dia untuk menghantar Fang ke klinik yang berdekatan tetapi Fang menolak. "Terima kasih pak cik, luka sedikit sahaja"

"Kalau macam itu, pak cik pergi dulu. Jaga adik kamu betul-betul" pemandu itu terus masuk ke dalam kereta. Fang memujuk Kaizo agar berhenti menangis. "Kaijo minta maaf, Kaijo tak patut berlari" Fang peluk Kaizo begitu erat sekali. Fang tak nak kehilangan abang dia, lebih lagi apabila abang dia telah menjadi kanak-kanak 4 tahun. "Adik jangan menangis, abang Fang ada dekat sini"

"Fang, aku rasa lebih baik kau bawa dia balik" kata Boboiboy. Fang setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy, dia mendukung Kaizo yang masih lagi menangis. "Kita balik ok" Kaizo hanya menjawab ok

* * *

Sampai sahaja di rumah, Fang pergi meletak ubat di bahagian luka dia. Selepas itu, Fang terus masuk ke dapur untuk sediakan makanan untuk Kaizo dan juga Boboiboy. Boboiboy bermain dengan Kaizo, sementara Fang pergi masakan makanan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Boboy"

"Nama abang Boboiboy"

"Boboy" kata Kaizo. "Boboy main dengan Kaijo" Boboiboy mengalah dan biarkan sahaja Kaizo memanggil dia 'Boboy' . Mereka berdua main lawan-lawan dengan pedang mainan tadi. "Cucuk abang Boboy! Abang Boboy kalah! YEAHHH! KAIJO MENANG!" Boboiboy pura-pura mati dan Kaizo pula, melompat-lompat kerana dia dapat kalahkan Boboiboy. "Kaijo mahu kuasa Boboy! Kaijo mahu menjadi pahlawan paling kuat di galaxy!"

"Kalau abang Boboiboy bagi kuasa dekat Kaizo, nanti abang Boboiboy takde kuasalah"

"Nak juga! NAK JUGA! NAK KUASA ABANG BOBOY!" Kaizo menghentak-hentak kakinya di lantai dan lalu dia pergi lari ke dapur. Dia mengadu kepada Fang kerana Boboiboy tidak mahu memberi kuasa dia kepada Kaizo "Abang Boboy jahat" Kaizo menangis-nangis di kaki Fang yang sedang masak bubur lobak merah. "Adik, abang Boboiboy takde kuasa, sebab itu dia kalah"

"Tapi dia cakap dia ada kuasa"

"Dia tipu aje tue" kata Fang

"ABANG BOBOY TIPU!" Kaizo berlari ke luar dan mengetuk-getuk kepala Boboiboy dengan pedang mainannya. "Aduh, sakitlah Kaizo" Kaizo menjelir lidah kepada Boboiboy. Boboiboy begitu geram sangat, dia mengeletek Kaizo. "HAHAHAHAHA.. HEHEHEHE.. abang Pang! Tolong Kaijo" ketawa Kaizo sambil memanggil Fang. Fang yang berada di dapur melihat sahaja mereka berdua bermain di ruang tamu dan lalu dia pergi dan geletek Kaizo sampai merah muka dia.

"Abang Pang, abang Boboy jahat! hehehehe..."

* * *

Tepat pukul 6 petang, Boboiboy sudah pulang ke rumah. Fang melihat rumah dia begitu bersepah sekali, cushion yang di atas sofa sudah berselerak di lantai rumah. Kertas-kertas yang di lukis oleh Kaizo juga berselerak di bawah meja ruang tamu. Pensil warna juga berterabur di sekitar ruang tamu. Kaizo pula sedang minum susu sambil menonton movie cartoon di television. Fang fikir dia akan kemaskan rumah lepas sahaja Kaizo sudah tertidur.

Fang baru sahaja hendak duduk di sebelah Kaizo, pintu rumah dia sudah ketuk. Fang pergi membuka pintu dan dapati Probe dan Adudu berada di luar rumahnya. "Nah, aku dapat siapkan formula nie hari ini juga" kata Adudu sambil memberi botol formula itu kepada Fang. "Tapi selepas dia dah minum formula itu, dalam 1 jam dia akan berubah kepada umur dia yang asal" kata Adudu lagi

"Bagus, lain kali, kalau kau cuba buat jahat dekat abang aku lagi, jaga kau Adudu"

"Yelah, aku jadi baiklah lepas nie"

"Baik konon, lepas itu buat lagi" kata Fang

"Entah encik bos, kata hari itu dah janji nak jadi baik"

"Senyaplah kau Probe. Jom balik, aku kemaskan markas kotak aku" Adudu menarik Probe balik ke markas kotaknya. Fang menutup pintu dan pergi ke dapur. Dia menuang formula itu ke dalam satu gelas. "Harap-harap abang aku akan kembali kepada yang asal. Kalau Adudu tipu aku, jaga dia" Fang membawa gelas itu ke ruang tamu.

"Adik, minum air nie"

"Air apa abang Pang"

"Air orange" kata Fang. Formula itu berwarna orange dan dia terpaksa tipu kepada Kaizo, agar dia minum dan cepat kembali kepada abang dia yang asal. "Adik minumlah. Abang yang buat" Kaizo ragu-ragu nak minum ke tak air itu. "Tapi Kaijo tengah minum susu"

"Minum air nie dulu. Gerenti sedap"

"Ok" Kaizo meletak gelas susu dia dan lalu mengambil gelas formula itu dari tangan Fang. Kaizo minum air formula itu. "ABANG PANG TIPU!" Kaizo campak gelas itu ke lantai dan lalu pecah. "Abang Pang tipu Kaijo" Kaizo buat muka sedih kerana Fang telah menipu dia

"Ma-maaf.. abang Pang ingatkan sedap tadi. Kaizo tengok tv ok, biar abang Fang kemaskan kaca nie" Fang terpaksa mengutip kaca-kaca gelas tersebut. Dia pastikan tiada cebisan kaca yang ada di lantai, takut nanti Kaizo terpijak. Lama-kelamaan, Kaizo tertidur dengan pedang mainannya di depan television. Fang mendukung Kaizo yang masih lagi pegang pedang mainannya dan letakkan dia di atas katil Fang. Lagi beberapa minit lagi Kaizo akan pulih.

Fang baring disebelah abang dia, lalu dia pun terlelap. Fang tidak sedar bahawa abang dia sudah kembali kepada yang asal. Kaizo bangun dan dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang berlaku ke atas dirinya. Kaizo cuma ingat bahawa Adudu telah menyerang dia dan lalu dia terlupa apa yang berlaku seterusnya. Dia sedar dia di dalam bilik adiknya. Kaizo melihat adiknya sedang nyenyak tidur dan di tengah-tengah antara mereka berdua terdapat pedang mainan. "Pedang mainan?" kata Kaizo. Takpelah, esok pagi dia akan tanya kepada adik dia, fikir Kaizo. Dia mengambil pedang mainan itu dan senyap-senyap keluar dari bilik adiknya. Kaizo menutup pintu bilik itu secara senyap dan berkata "Selamat malam Pang"

* * *

 **aaa... apa author nak cakap yea, lupa pula**

 **oh yeah.. kepada Lily - thank you Lily! author akan buat yang terbagus lagi (kalau berjayalah) hehehee... author akan berusaha keras untuk mencari idea lagi! dan plot-plot yang terbaru :D**

 **Kepada semua - thank you kerana bagi semangat dan sokongan kepada author. Tanpa korang, tak kan menjadi ff ini T_T**


	30. Adik-beradik Nakal

**HAI SEMUA! maaf sebab author lambat update satu hari :P Itu pun sebab author nak rest sekejap**

 **Terima kasih kepada yang menunggu chapter 30! sangat terharu! anda sangat awesome!**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! THANK YOU!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Adik-beradik Nakal

Fang terbangun dari tidurnya dengan satu jentikan di hidungnya. Mata Fang terbuka luas apabila melihat abangnya sedang melihat dia tidur. "Bangun pun kau, Pang"

"ABANG!" Fang peluk abang dia kerana abang dia sudah kembali kepada yang asal. "Kenapa dengan kau? tiba-tiba sahaja peluk abang?"

"Abang tak ingat ke apa yang berlaku semalam?" Fang melepaskan pelukan itu. Kaizo cuba ingatkan apa yang terjadi semalam tetapi satu apa pun tiada yang datang ke dalam otak dia. Dia cuma tahu dia terbangun dari katil adiknya. "Tak, abang tak ingat. Tapi, sebelum itu, kenapa rumah bersepah? KENAPA KAU TAK KEMASKAN!"

"Erkkk... maafkan adik. Rumah bersepah sebab abang jadi budak kecik semalam"

"Abang? jadi budak kecik?"

"Yelah, abang yang buat rumah sampai bersepah, abang yang pecahkan gelas, tumpahkan air, ketuk orang dengan pedang mainan, baling makanan, basahkan adik masa mandi, sorok bawah katil, menjerit kalau tak dapat sesuatu..." dan bermacam-macam lagi Fang katakan apa yang terjadi semalam dan kemarin. Muka Kaizo mula menjadi merah dan panas, ibubapa dia pernah bercerita semasa dia kecil lagi, Kaizo memang seorang yang sangat nakal dan terlampau hyper. Selepas sahaja dia mendapat adik, kenakalan Kaizo menjadi sedikit dan dia berubah menjadi seorang abang yang terlampau sayangkan adik sendiri. "Kenapa muka abang merah?" Fang perasan dengan perubahan muka abangnya

"Mana ada merah, kau jangan nak tipu"

"Bila masa adik nak tipu abang pula, betul lah apa yang adik nampak. Abang malu yea sebab masa abang kecik-kecik dulu sebenarnya nakal" Fang ketawa kecil kerana abang dia tidak mahu mengaku. Lagi sekali Fang kena jentik dekat hidung. "Sakitlah abang" kata Fang sambil mengosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Tahu pun! siapa lagi yang nampak abang jadi budak kecik?"

"Kawan-kawan adik tapi paling bestnya, abang tak reti sebut nama sendiri masa abang kecik-kecik dulu" Fang ketawa lagi. "Bolehlah adik panggil abang Kaijo lepas nie" Muka Kaizo menjadi lebih merah. "Abang panggil adik Pang, adik panggil abang, abang Kaijo"

"Kau jangan nak mengada-gada panggil abang macam tue" Kaizo masih lagi tidak mahu mengaku. Baru Kaizo sedar bahawa dia dan adik dia, sama sahaja perangai cuma dia masa kecil sangat nakal, manakala adik dia pula, sangat manja. "Sudah! PERGI KEMAS RUMAH CEPAT!"

"Abang mengaku dulu baru adik kemaskan rumah"

Kaizo mengeluarkan pedang tenaga dia "Kau nampak pedang nie, kau nak kena hukuman dengan aku?" Fang gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak nak. Fang terpaksa mengalah dengan abang dia sendiri. Kalau bergaduh dengan abang dia, dia mesti kena mengalah. Dia tahu abang dia tidak suka kalah dalam mana-mana pertarungan atau pergaduhan. Teruk macam mana abang dia kena belasah, abang dia akan bangkit dan akan berlawan lagi sampailah pihak lawan dia mengaku kalah.

Fang bangun dari katilnya dan perhatikan sahaja abang dia keluar dari bilik dia. Selepas abang dia sudah keluar, Fang tergelak kecil kerana abang dia tidak mahu mengaku. Itu buat pertama kali dia melihat muka abang dia begitu merah sekali kerana malu. Fang asyik terfikirkan apa lagi abang dia buat semasa dia kecil. Dia tergelak lagi sambil mengemas katil dia. Kaizo yang berada di luar, berdiri diam di tepi bilik adik dia, dia terdengar adik dia gelakkan dia. "Jaga kau nanti, Pang" Kaizo sedang fikirkan sesuatu untuk kenakan adik dia

* * *

"PANGGG!" Fang baru sahaja untuk kemaskan rumah, abang dia sudah panggil. "Abang nak apa?" kata Fang dengan nada yang bosan.

"PANGGGGGGGG! MARI KE SINI CEPAT!" Fang terpaksa naik ke atas. Kaizo sedang menunggu adiknya naik ke atas, di tangannya ada sekeping kertas dengan beberapa nota yang di tulis olehnya. "Abang nak adik buat apa?"

"Aku nak kau buat semua perkara dalam kertas nie, selagi tak siap hari ini, esok aku akan menghukum kau" Fang mengambil kertas itu di tangan abangnya. Fang melihat apa yang abang dia tulis di dalam kertas itu. "Cat rumah, bersihkan kawasan halaman rumah, masak makanan untuk abang, pergi beli barang dapur, jahit baju abang yang dah koyak.. eh, kena buat semua nie?"

"Yelah, kena buat semua tue"

"Tapi abang.. kaki adik sakit sebab abang lah semalam, lari sampai hampir kena langgar dengan kereta. Adik terpaksa berlari dan pergi selamatkan abang" Fang menunjukkan kaki dan siku dia yang luka semalam. Terdapat kesan lebam di kaki Fang. "kau dah letak ubat?"

"Sudah abang"

"Bagus, SUDAH! PERGI BUAT APA YANG ABANG SURUH!" Kaizo pedulik apa, luka sedikit sahaja. Kalau patah kaki, bolehlah Fang elakkan diri daripada kena buli daripada abang dia. Fang sabar sahaja dengan abang dia, sehari suntuk dia menjaga abang dia, ini yang dia dapat sebagai ganjaran. "Cheh, tak guna punya abang" kata Fang sambil mengemas ruang tamu. Selepas sahaja mengemas, dia perlu ke kedai cat dan juga ke pasaraya untuk membeli barang dapur. "Kalau dia tolong, takpelah juga. Ini, asyik-asyik aku, asyik-asyik aku kena buat tue, buat nie" merungut Fang sepanjang perjalanan dia ke kedai. Fang tidak sedar bahawa abang dia sedang mengekori dia dari rumah hinggalah ke kedai cat. Kaizo memerhatikan adik dia membeli cat putih, selepas sahaja dia beredar, Kaizo masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Dia mempunyai idea yang sangat nakal.

Sementara Kaizo berada di kedai cat, Fang pula menuju ke pasaraya untuk membeli barang dapur. Dia pun sudah lupa nak beli apa, Fang main hentam sahajalah apa yang dia nak beli, janji lobak merah kena ada. Begitu banyak sekali dia membeli sampai tidak cukup tangan untuk mengangkat barang-barang tersebut. Lalu Fang menggunakan kuasa bayangnya untuk membantu dia mengangkat barang-barang yang dia sudah beli tadi.

"Tangan bayang!" Fang menyuruh tangan bayang mengangkat barang-barang yang lain dan terus pulang ke rumah. Kaizo pula sudah sampai awal daripada adik dia, dia hanya menunggu adik dia balik.

* * *

Pertama, Fang kena cat rumah. Warna rumah mereka telah menjadi luntur. "PANGGG!"

"Aduh, baru nak mula buat kerja" Fang baru sahaja hendak mula mengecat rumah dia, Fang sudah di panggil oleh abang dia. "Panggg! basuh baju abang"

"KEJAP LAH!" Fang tinggalkan cat dia buat sementara. Kaizo memberi kesemua baju dia kepada Fang dan dia menunggu adik dia turun ke basement untuk membasuh baju dia. Kaizo senyap-senyap keluarkan cat yang dia beli tadi dan menukarkan cat adik dia kepada cat yang lain. "Siap kau Pang" Kaizo tersenyum sinis. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat muka adiknya nanti. Kaizo dengan segera pergi menyembunyikan cat asal tersebut dan lalu dia kembali ke biliknya.

Fang baru sahaja selesai masukkan baju abangnya ke dalam washer machine, dia rasa dirinya seperti cinderella dan abang dia pula kakak tiri yang jahat. "Mentang-mentanglah aku rajin, semuanya suruh aku. Kalau aku tak nak buat, mesti kena hukuman dari dia" Fang merungut lagi. Disebabkan abang dia suruh siapkan semua kerja pada hari ini juga, Fang menggunakan kuasanya untuk mengecat rumah ini secepat mungkin. Fang tidak sedar bahawa cat tersebut telah pun ditukar oleh abangnya

"LARIAN BAYANG!" Dia dengan pantasnya mengecat rumah. Sepantas kilat rumah sudah di cat. Tak sampai 10 minit sudah siap dan baru dia sedar, rumah dia telah bertukar berwarna..

PINK?! bila masa aku beli warna pink, bukan putih ke, Fang mula panik. "Habislah kalau abang aku nampak" Fang tidak tahu apa dia perlu buat. Larikan diri? nanti abang dia akan jumpa dia juga. Tersilap beli? Nanti abang dia cakap alasan sahaja.

"PANG! KENAPA RUMAH BERWARNA PINK?" Kaizo muncul di muka pintu. Dia sebenarnya nak ketawakan adik dia, tetapi dia menahan mukanya daripada gelak.

"aaa...bang.. ma-maaf" Fang berundur ke belakang pelahan-lahan. "Adik.. tak.. se-sengaja"

"SENGAJA APA! JANGAN NAK BAGI ALASAN" Dalam hati Kaizo, dia terlalu suka kenakan adik dia. "Adik kata, adik tak sengajalah! Janganlah marah adik!" tiba-tiba sahaja Fang naik angin.

"Oh, kau lawan kata aku yea" Kaizo sudah bersiap sedia untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga dia.

"MANA ADA LAWAN! ABANG INGAT ADIK NIE ORANG GAJI KE! ADIK INGATKAN HARI INI DAPATLAH BEREHAT DARIPADA JAGA ABANG SEMALAM!"

"Oh, kau nak berehat atau nak bermanja dengan abang sepanjang hari?"

"Bermanja dengan abang" kata Fang secara bisik.

"Bermanja dengan abang?"

"Yelah, dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan abang. Adik nak bermanja dengan ibu, ibu pun sudah tiada. Dengan ayah? ayah pun dah takde. SUDAHLAH ABANG! ABANG BUATLAH SEMUA KERJA SENDIRI!" Fang pusing dan berlari keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Padahal di dalam hati Fang, dia nak kenakan abang dia, biar abang dia rasa bagaimana dia rasa selama ini. Fang tahu abang dia sudah sentap dengan kata-kata dia tadi. "Hehehe..." Fang dengan rasa senang hati, dia terus ke kedai Tok Aba.

* * *

"Kau sorang sahaja ke Gopal?"

"Ha ah Tok Aba, Yaya sibuk, Ying pun sibuk. Fang pula, entahlah" kata Gopal yang keseorangan di kedai Tok Aba. "Boboiboy mana Tok Aba?"

"Dia pergi tolong nenek tua jualkan sayur, Ochobot pun ikut dia sekali" kata Tok Aba sambil sediakan hot chocolate special untuk Gopal. Gopal sudah 1 jam duduk di situ temankan Tok Aba. Hari ini hari paling membosankan bagi dia.

"Kamu nie, pergilah buat kerja berfaedah daripada duduk sini takde benda nak buat" tersengih Gopal. "Kalau macam tue, apa kata kamu kira semua hutang kau" Tok Aba keluarkan buku hutang Gopal. Gopal menjadi takut apabila melihat buku hutangnya. "Hah, kira cepat!"

"Ala Tok Aba, kalau saya tersalah kira macam mana" kata Gopal sambil membelek-belek buku hutangnya. Makin lama makin melambung-lambung hutang dia. "banyaknya hutang aku" Gopal menjadi panik

"Hah, datang pun Fang. Kau suruh ajelah dia kirakan, tentu tak silap" Gopal terus sorok buku hutang dia. Dia tahu hutang dia dengan Tok Aba terlampau banyak sangat sampai dia sendiri tiada duit untuk langsaikan hutang dia "Atok, Ice Blended Chocolate Special satu" kata Fang yang baru sahaja sampai. Tok Aba terus buatkan air tersebut yang telah dipesan oleh Fang

"Kau sorang sahaja ke Fang?"

"Aku sorang aje. Yang kau duduk sini sorang-sorang padahal? Bukan kau dengan Boboiboy selalu pergi main tak ajak aku ke?" tanya Fang sambil mengambil chocolate yang ada di kaunter meja kedai. "Boboiboy sibuk tolong nenek jual sayur"

"Oh, apasal kau tak tolong dia sekali" Gopal tersengih "Cakap ajelah yang kau sebenarnya malas" kata Fang lagi

"Wei, aku tak malas ok. Yang kau datang sini sorang-sorang apasal? lari daripada abang kau lah tue. Aku bukannya tak tahu perangai kau, walaupun kau kawan separuh baik aku, aku tahu sangat perangai kau"

"Senyaplah kau" Fang mengambil Ice Blended Chocolate Special yang baru sahaja siap. Terus dia minum air itu dengan penuh nikmat. Sedang dia mengasyik menikmati air tersebut, baju Fang diheret kebelakang. "SINI RUPANYA KAU!" Kaizo muncul.

"ABANG! BAGILAH ADIK BEREHAT!"

"REHAT APA KEBENDANYA! KERJA KAU TAK SIAP LAGI, KAU NAK BEREHAT!" Gopal dan Tok Aba melihat sahaja mereka berdua bergaduh di tengah-tengah tanah lapang. "Abang sahaja nak bagi adik kerja banyak-banyak kan" kata Fang

"Habis tue, siapa nak siapkan kerja tue"

"Abanglah! abang kan dah dewasa, adik kecik lagi" Terus terasa Kaizo. Dia selama ini mana nak buat kerja-kerja itu semua, nak kata pemalas, tak juga tapi Kaizo lebih pentingkan latihan tempur dia. Kerja rumah dia, semuanya dia bagi adik dia uruskan. "Abang senyap tue, maknanya adik cakap betul lah kan" Fang menjelir lidahnya kepada abang dia. "OH, KAU TUNJUK LIDAH DEKAT ABANG YEA!" Kaizo baru sahaja nak keluarkan pedang tenaga dia, terus telinga dia kena piat dengan Tok Aba, bukan Kaizo sahaja, Fang pun terkena sekali

"Kamu berdua nie, cubalah satu hari tak bergaduh. Ini tidak, tiap-tiap hari nak bergaduh. Kalau nak bermanja, no.1, gaduh pun no.1 juga. Baik korang berbaik semula"

"Ba-baik atok" kata Fang dan Kaizo. "Bagus" Tok Aba lepaskan telinga mereka berdua. Gopal pula, dia rasa sangat bertuah kerana dapat menyaksikan adik beradik kena piat telinga dengan Tok Aba. Dia tidak sabar nak beritahu Boboiboy tapi Fang tahu perangai dia. "KAU GOPAL, KALAU BAGITAHU SESIAPA. SIAP KAU NANTI" terus Gopal padamkan niat dia.

"Yelah, aku tak bagitahu sesiapa" kata Gopal. Fang baru nak duduk, dia kena heret lagi oleh abang dia. Fang sabar sahaja dan terpaksa ikut abang dia pulang ke rumah. Kalau bertekak pun, tiada gunanya. Kaizo akan menang juga nanti.

* * *

Sampai sahaja di rumah mereka yang berwarna pink itu, Kaizo menyuruh adik dia masak kerana dia sudah lapar. Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepala dia di dinding dapur sebelum masak bubur lobak merah. Fang malas nak masak makanan yang berat-berat hari ini. Dia mengintai-intai apa abang dia buat dekat luar dan dapati abang dia tiada di ruang tamu. Fang mengeluarkan biskut Yaya yang sudah lama dia simpan. "Hehehe.. habislah abang kali ini" dia memandang biskut Yaya itu dengan muka penuh dengan kenakalan dia. Idea jahat dia sudah keluar.

Fang pergi siap-siapkan bubur lobak merah untuk abang dia. Selepas sahaja bubur telah masak, Fang cuba untuk pecahkan biskut itu menjadi kecil tetapi biskut itu keras macam batu. Fang mengambil lesung batu dan lalu mengetuk biskut itu tetapi tidak juga berjaya. "Macam mana nie" Lalu Fang membuat keputusan untuk meletakkan biskut itu di dalam bubur tersebut. Dia masukkan biskut tersebut dan tiba-tiba sahaja sesuatu terjadi

KABBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Periuk yang penuh dengan bubur tadi, meletup begitu kuat sekali. Periuk tadi habis hancur dan dinding dapur dia habis kena bubur. Fang juga ada terkena bubur, paling banyak sekali, di muka dia. "Dasyat betul biskut Yaya" Fang masih lagi tidak percaya apa yang telah berlaku tadi. Dia pandang sahaja periuk yang sudah habis hancur.

Kaizo yang mendengar letupan tadi, terus berlari ke dapur. Dia takut apa-apa terjadi dekat adik dia. "PANG?" Kaizo mula risau, dia masuk ke dalam dapur dan dapati dapur dia penuh dengan bubur, dinding, lantai, meja, kerusi dan juga Fang. Kaizo memeriksa adik dia dan bersyukur tiada apa-apa kecederaan.

"Adik tak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Kaizo peluk Fang, dia tidak kisah kalau dia terkena bubur. "Adik?" Fang masih terpaku di situ kerana tidak sangka biskut Yaya mempunyai reaksi yang amat menakutkan. "Adik?" Kaizo memanggil adik dia lagi

"Bi-bi-biskut Yaya" kata Fang yang sedang mengigil

"Kenapa dengan biskut Yaya?"

"Adik nak kenakan abang dengan campurkan biskut Yaya dalam bubur, tiba-tiba dia meletup pula" kata Fang. Terus Kaizo lepaskan pelukan dan muka dia berubah. "KAU NAK KENAKAN AKU?!"

"Ma-ma-maafkan adik. Adik nak kenakan abang sebab abang suka buli adik" Fang berundur pelahan-lahan keluar dari dapur. "Pang, mari ke sini kau" Fang tak tahu samada dia patut pergi ke abang dia atau selamatkan diri daripada abang dia

"PANG!" Fang cepat-cepat pergi ke abang dia. "Sebenarnya abang yang tukar cat yang kau beli tadi. Kalau dapur yang meletup sekali, abang akan menyesal semua hidup abang. Abang akan kehilangan adik nanti" Baru Kaizo mengaku dia yang bersalah, dia yang mulakan dulu. Kalau dia tidak menukar cat tadi, dapur mereka pasti tidak penuh dengan bubur dan periuk mereka pasti tidak akan meletup, semuanya akan selamat.

"Oh! abang yang mulakan dulu"

"Yea, abang yang mulakan dulu. Sebagai hukuman, kita berdua akan cat balik rumah dan abang akan tolong kamu kemaskan dapur ini dan juga kerja-kerja yang lain"

"YES! AKHIRNYA ABANG AKU KALAH!" Fang dengan gembiranya, dia meloncat-loncat kerana akhirnya dia menang. Kaizo sabar dengan adik dia dan lalu menjerit "KALAH APA BENDANYA! CEPAT KEMAS INI SEMUA!"

"Eh, tak kan adik sorang sahaja yang kena buat. Abang pun kena tolong juga"

"Yelah, abang nak tolonglah nie" Fang pergi mengambil mop di bilik air dan terus dia bagi ke abang dia. Ini pertama kali abang dia mop lantai. Selepas sahaja habis kemas dapur, mereka berdua terus cat rumah kepada warna putih

"Abang, cat lah betul-betul" kata Fang.

"Betul apa abang cat" Kaizo dengan mood yang nak cepat, dia mengecat tahap laju sampai menjadi tak sebati cat tersebut, ada yang kena sedikit sahaja, ada yang tebal setebalnya. "Abang cat tak betul lah" kata Fang lagi

"Kau fikir aku tak reti cat ke" Lalu Kaizo mengecat rambut Fang. "ABANNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!" habis rambut landak Fang penuh dengan cat putih

Boboiboy dan Gopal yang lalu di situ untuk mengajak Fang pergi bermain, ternampak abang dan adik main simbah-simbah cat. "Aku rasa, kita tak patut berada di sini" kata Gopal. Lalu mereka berdua lari jauh daripada rumah Fang dan Kaizo.

"MARI SINI KAU! BERANI KAU SIMBAH CAT PUTIH DEKAT ABANG!"

"ABANG YANG MULAKAN DULU!"

Fang mengambil paip getah dan sembur ke arah abang dia "RASAKAN KUASA AIR!"

"PANGGGGGGGG! SIAP KAU LEPAS NIE!"

Shadow yang melihat dia orang berdua dekat tingkap pun, dah rasa takut. Terus dia sorok bawah katil dekat bilik tetamu.

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi Fang tidak sedar. Kaizo telah mengecat bilik adik dia kepada warna pink dan semua baju Fang, Kaizo telah basuh dan menjadi warna pink juga (Kaizo tunggu baju dia habis basuh, baru dia masukkan baju adik dia ke dalam washer machine. Dia campurkan dengan kain pink)

* * *

 **Sudah lama Author tak buat sesi membalas review :D**

 **Kepada LizzNP dan adiknya Riqaf - comelnya kamu berdua :P hehehe! terima kasih LizzNP kerana menunggu author update kan dengan chapter baru. Kesian dia sebab author tak update hari ini.. jangan risau, author akan tetap update walaupun lewat sehari**

 **VioletString - Can i hug you? xD anyway, thank you kerana mengatakan ff ini fantastic, awesome, amazing, briliiant dan apa lagi yerk.. lupa lak..walaupun bagi author biasa sahaja.. (malu pulak) thank you thank you!**

 **Sakura no Hana - Jangan risau, author akan update kan lagi dengan chapter-chapter terbaru... bila author akan stop, tunggu jelah dia orang dah masuk tahun baru nanti xD**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Thank you dear, author akan jaga kesihatan author. One day rest memang berbaloi :D**

 **Lily - Yeahhh! harap-harap Lily suka dengan chapter ini... Author cuma bayangkan Kapten Kaizo tue nakal time dia kecik lagi xD lagi nakal daripada adik dia**

 **Murasaki - Thank you! author pun tak leh terbayang juga... hehehe**

 **NoName - ff ini jadi hits xD lagi suka author!**

 **Mahrani29 - maaf sebab ending dia, lagipun author memang nak sambung dekat chapter 30 nie.. hehehe.. author tulis sahaja apa yang ada dekat kepala otak author**

 **Terima kasih semua! kita akan berjumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya...**


	31. Projek Hutang

**Hai semua! Author di sini sihat-sihat sahaja! Jangan risau, author semakin sihat!**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review ^^ suka sangat baca review korang semua**

 **Ini semua hanyalah imaginasi author sahaja!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dari author (I'm just a human)**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Projek Hutang

"Lari Boboiboy! Lari!"

"Kenapa Gopal? Ada apa?" kata Boboiboy yang sedang melihat kawan baik dia, Gopal dalam keadaan terburu-buru. "Ada harimau mengamuk! lari cepat!" terus Gopal beredar dari kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba

"Harimau?" Boboiboy berasa pelik dengan Gopal tadi

"Mana ada harimau dekat Pulau Rintis nie" Ochobot juga berasa pelik dengan kelakuan Gopal tadi. Apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Gopal tadi ialah Fang yang sedang dalam keadaan mood tak baik. Fang sedang menuju ke kedai Tok Aba dengan bayang-bayang hitamnya mengelilingi tubuh badannya. Boboiboy nampak Fang sedang menuju ke sini dan dia baru tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Gopal tadi.

"Fang tengah bad mood nampaknya" kata Boboiboy. Dia rasa dia tahu kenapa Fang tengah mood tidak baik kerana Boboiboy nampak baju didalam jaket ungunya berwarna pink. Ochobot mahu sahaja ketawa tetapi Boboiboy menghalang dia. Dia tahu itu akan membuat Fang bertambah bad mood lagi. Fang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Boboiboy, dia tidak berkata apa.

"errr... Fang, kau ok ke?"

"Aku? ok? Kau nampak baju aku warna apa! Ini semua abang aku punya kerja. Habis semua baju aku warna pink, dengan bilik-bilik aku sekali warna pink. Mana aku tak geram dengan dia" Makin bertambah aura-aura hitam Fang sampai mata dia pun nak dekat warna merah. Boboiboy dan Ochobot berasa takut melihat Fang marah begitu sekali. "Fang, baik kau tenang sebab pelanggan nak datang ke sini pun takut" kata Ochobot

"Betul kata Ochobot, kesian pelanggan atuk nak datang ke sini tapi takut tengok kau, dah nampak macam hantu waktu siang"

Fang melihat di sekeliling kedai Tok Aba dan apa yang mereka katakan tadi itu memang benar. Ada 2 3 orang lari kerana nampak aura bayang-bayang Fang yang begitu menakutkan. Fang cuba untuk tenangkan diri, dia tarik nafas tetapi pemikiran dia teringat lagi bilik dia warna pink, baju dia semua warna pink. Lagi bertambah aura bayang-bayang dia, nak dekat tutup muka dia dengan kuasa bayang-bayang dia.

"Fang, bertenang Fang" kata Boboiboy. Dia mulai panik dan tidak tahu bagaimana untuk tenangkan Fang, sampailah Yaya dan Ying datang ke kedai Tok Aba. "Kita orang tahu macam mana nak bagi Fang tenang" kata Ying

"Fang" panggil Yaya

"Korang nak apa?" kata Fang dengan aura-aura bayang dia masih lagi mengelilingi tubuh dia. "Kau tutup mata kau" kata Yaya lagi

"Apasal pula"

"TUTUP SAHAJALAH!" marah Yaya dan Ying kepada Fang dan dia terus pejam mata. Yaya dan Ying meletakkan sesuatu di hadapan meja Fang. "Sekarang buka mata kau, Fang" kata Yaya.

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH! BUKU LATIHAN MATEMATIK DARJAH 6!" Aura bayang-bayang Fang terus hilang kerana dia begitu gembira sekali melihat dua benda yang dia terlalu minat. Fang membuka plastik donut lobak merah itu dan terus dia makan dengan begitu tenang sekali. "Baiknya korang bagi Fang buku latihan matematik" kata Boboiboy

"Hehehe.. tadi kami nampak Gopal, dia suruh kita orang lari sebab Fang tengah mengamuk" kata Ying. Ayat dia di sambung oleh Yaya pula "Lepas itu, kita orang pergilah beli donut lobak merah dan buku latihan matematik yang baru, bagi dia tenang"

"Oh begitu. Bagus korang berdua" gelak Boboiboy. Fang menjilat-jilat jarinya kerana mahu rasa sisa-sisa terakhir donut lobak merah, selepas itu dia membelek-belek buku latihan matematik tersebut. Fang dari tadi tidak berhenti-henti tersenyum. "Dah dapat benda yang suka, terus ok. Untuk aku takde ke Yaya, Ying?" Muncul Gopal

"Hah! untuk kau, atok ada yang lebih istimewa"

"Apa dia atok?" Mata Gopal bersinar-sinar melihat Tok Aba. Dia tidak sabar, apa benda yang istimewa dia akan dapat itu. "Tutup mata kamu" Gopal pun menutup mata dia. Dalam pemikiran dia asyik fikirkan benda istimewa itu ialah makanan, makanan, makanan atau game Papa Zola yang terbaru. "HAH! buka mata kau" Gopal membuka mata dia dan nampak buku hutang dia berada di depan mata dia.

"BU-BU-BUKU HUTANGGGG!" Gopal menangis di situ "Atok janganlah buat saya macam nie" Boboiboy tergelak melihat reaksi Gopal

"Bila kamu nak bayar hutang atok?" Fang mengambil buku hutang Gopal dan melihat kesemua jumlah yang Gopal hutang. "Takdelah banyak sangat pun. Cuma Rm 55.50" kata Fang.

"Tak banyak kau kata. Banyak lah juga tue, aku mana ada duit nak bayar hutang atok" Gopal berdrama di situ dan terus nyanyikan lagu hindustan yang sedih, siap menari lagi. "Woi, kau ingat ini cerita hindustan ke" kata Fang

"Atok bagi kau tempoh sampai hujung tahun. Kalau kau tak bayar juga, atok bagitahu ayah kamu"

"Janganlah atok, jangan bagitahu Appa atau Amma saya. Nanti saya akan kena rotan, lepas tue terus video game saya kena rampas. Lepas tue tak dapat nak saya main dengan Boboiboy dah" Gopal menangis-nangis di kaunter meja kedai. "APALAH NASIB KU INI! AKU HANYALAH MANU-" Gopal kena ketuk dengan tangan Fang

"ADOIIII!" menjerit Gopal "Dey, apasal kau ketuk kepala aku"

"Yang kau nak berdrama sangat apasal. Bukan susah pun nak bayar hutang Tok Aba, kau bagitahu jelah ayah kau, suruh dia bayarkan" kata Fang

"Ha ah, betul kata Fang, kau bagitahu ajelah daripada ayah kau tahu sendiri dari Tok Aba" kata Yaya

"Tak nak aku, nanti aku kena rotan dengan Appa aku" Gopal terbayangkan diri dia kena rotan dengan Appa dia, lepas itu terus tak bagi dia keluar rumah. Gopal mengigil selepas sahaja dia bayangkan. "Kalau tak nak bagitahu, kau jual semua video game kau, dapat duit, bayarlah hutang Tok Aba"

"Hah! bagus juga idea Fang tue" kata Tok Aba

"Wei Fang, kau gila ke nak jual video game aku tue. Betapa susahnya aku kump..." Gopal tersengih. Kalau dia habiskan ayat dia, mesti Tok Aba akan marah dia sebab dia kumpulkan duit untuk beli video game bukan untuk bayar hutang Tok Aba. "Apasal kau tiba-tiba senyap" Gopal tersengih dekat Fang.

"Kalau kau tak nak jual, aku ada idea" Gopal perhatikan muka Fang, samada idea baik atau idea tak betul dia "Apa kata kita jual sesuatu, kumpul duit, lepas tue kita gunalah duit tue untuk bayar hutang Gopal"

"Hah! bagus juga idea kau Fang. Terbaiklah kau Fang!" kata Boboiboy. Fang buat muka tunjuk lagak dia, dia tahu idea dia sentiasa terbaik daripada yang terbaik. Padahal tak kesemua idea terbaik dia menjadi, jadi benda lain adalah.

"Yolah, idea yang bijak tapi kita nak jual apa?" tanya Ying. Mereka semua mula berfikir sampailah Yaya mendapat satu idea

"Aku tahu! kita jual biskut aku" Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Ying menggelengkan kepala "Kenapa? tak laku ke nanti?" tanya Yaya

"Ha ah, betul cakap kau. Nanti kalau tak laku, macam mana nak bayar hutang aku. Kita jual selain daripada biskut" Yaya terus sedih setelah mendengar kata-kata Gopal tadi. "Jangan sedih Yaya, ada banyak benda lagi kita boleh jual" Ying cuba ceriakan Yaya

"Ala, apa susah, kita jual juice buah ajelah. Boleh guna blender dekat rumah aku" Jadi mereka bertiga setuju dengan idea Fang. Ochobot nak ikut mereka tetapi dia terpaksa duduk di kedai menolong Tok Aba kerana ramai pelanggan sudah datang ke kedai tersebut. Tok Aba pula sedia untuk membantu mereka, dia memberikan beberapa bungkusan cawan plastik dan juga satu bungkusan straw kepada mereka. "Takpe ke Tok Aba?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takpe, niat korang baik, jadi atuk pun tolonglah korang semua. Jual elok-elok, jangan jadi macam hari tue"

"Baik Tok Aba" kata mereka berlima. Ochobot hanya melambai-lambai kepada mereka dengan perasaan sedih, tapi apa boleh buat, dia kena tolong Tok Aba

* * *

"Abang?" Fang memanggil abang dia tetapi kelihatan abang dia tiada di rumah. Mungkin abang dia sudah naik ke kapal angkasa, fikir Fang. Dia menjemput kawan-kawan dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Shadow berlari-lari ke arah mereka kerana dia terlalu gembira mereka datang ke sini. Yaya dan Ying terus bermanja-manja dengan Shadow. Mereka berlima telah mengumpul duit yang merek ada dan membeli 2 buah tembikai untuk dibuat juice dan Ying mengambil 2 tin laici yang ada di rumahnya untuk dicampurkan dengan juice tembikai nanti.

"Ok, Yaya dan Ying potong tembikai sampai kecil. Boboiboy dan Gopal buat poster untuk jualan kita nanti"

"Kau pula kena buat apa?" tanya Gopal

"Aku, aku kena cari meja dekat basement. Lepas tue nanti, aku tolong Yaya dan Ying dekat dapur. Tempat sasaran jualan kita ialah taman rekreasi dekat bandar" Mereka terus pergi membuat kerja masing-masing. Fang turun ke basement mencari meja plastik yang pernah dia guna sebelum ini. Yaya dan Ying pula, pergi memotong tembikai tersebut, sorang satu tembikai. Boboiboy dan Gopal balik ke rumah sekejap untuk mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat poster mereka

Sedang mereka sibuk membuat kerja, Kaizo turun ke bumi dengan badan penat dia. Dia baru sahaja hendak berehat tetapi dia melihat rumah dia dalam keadaan bersepah. Pen-pen berwarna yang digunakan oleh Boboiboy dan Gopal, habis bersepah di lantai dan juga dengan kertas-kertas yang digunting oleh mereka. Manakala di dapur pula, air-air tembikai ada yang tertumpah sedikit di lantai. Meja yang dicari oleh Fang, sudah diletakkan di tepi pintu rumah dia. Sekarang Fang berada di dapur untuk membantu Yaya dan Ying

Dia masukkan beberapa buah tembikai ke dalam blender untuk dijadikan air. "PANGGGG!" Fang tidak dengar jeritan dari abang dia kerana bunyi blender tersebut terlampau kuat. "PANGGGGGG!" Kaizo memanggil adik dia lagi. Fang masih lagi tidak dengar sehinggalah dia tutup blender tersebut. "PANGGGGGG!" Fang terkejut dengan jeritan dari abang dia

"Abang nak apa?" Fang keluar dari dapur. "APA SEMUA INI? KENAPA RUMAH BERSEPAH?" tanya Kaizo kepada adiknya.

"Adik tengah nak buat juice tembikailah. Kita orang nak jual untuk tolong Gopal bayar hutang dia"

"Bayar hutang?"

"Dia tak bayar hutang dekat kedai Tok Aba" bisik Fang kepada abang dia. "Oh begitu. Abang nak pergi mandi, kau jangan lupa kemaskan semua ini nanti" Kaizo baru sahaja hendak naik ke bilik dia tetapi baju dia ditarik oleh Fang. "Kau nak apa?"

"Abang tolonglah kita orang nanti. Bolehlah" Fang buat muka comel dia seperti seekor kucing. Kaizo pula jentik hidung adiknya "Kau ingat muka comel kau boleh buat abang tolong kau nanti"

"Ala, abang nie. Tak nak tolong takpelah" Fang tinggalkan abang dia di situ dan terus ke dapur untuk sambung semula kerja dia. Kaizo terus ke bilik dia. Yaya dan Ying pujuk Fang suruh dia memujuk abang dia lagi, dengan abang dia nanti, dia boleh menarik pelanggan-pelanggan perempuan sebab abang Fang terlampau sangat kacak, lagi bergaya. "Yelah, nanti aku pujuklah. Sudah, sambung buat kerja. Nanti tak sempat pula nak jual juice nie semua"

* * *

Akhirnya, semuanya sudah selesai. Fang pula berjaya memujuk abang dia untuk menolong mereka. Kaizo terpaksa mengangkat meja plastik untuk dibawa ke taman rekreasi, manakala Fang pula mengangkat bekas air yang penuh dengan juice tembikai campuran air laici. Satu lagi bekas air, Boboiboy yang angkat. Gopal pula membawa poster yang dia buat tadi bersama dengan Boboiboy. Yaya dan Ying membawa bungkusan cawan plastik, sebuah bakul dengan beberapa peralatan yang ada di dalam bakul tersebut dan juga sebuah dulang besar

Mereka mencari tempat yang sesuai untuk menjual air mereka. Kaizo menyuruh mereka jual di bawah tempat yang teduh dan dekat dengan kawasan yang ramai orang. Lalu mereka jumpa satu tempat yang sesuai. Kaizo meletak meja yang di bawa olehnya di bawah pokok yang tinggi. Boboiboy dan Fang pula meletakkan bekas air mereka. "Biar aku menjadi dalam ketua jualan ini" kata Kaizo

Mereka setuju sahaja kerana dia lebih tua daripada mereka. Air tembikai yang mereka jual, tersangatlah murah, satu rm1.50. Mereka berharap dapat menjual seberapa banyak yang boleh, kalau ada duit lebih, mereka akan membahagikan duit tersebut. "Abang nak suruh adik nyanyi lagi ke?"

"Tak perlu, adik nyanyi buatkan semua pelanggan lari" kata Kaizo. Hati Fang mula berapi-api, dia tahu suara dia tidaklah sumbang tetapi dia harus bersabar dengan sikap abang dia. "Kau berdua" Kaizo tunjuk kepada Boboiboy dan Gopal "Pergi pegang poster kamu, dan berjalan di sekitar taman ini atau di luar taman untuk menarik pelanggan"

Maka Boboiboy dan Gopal pergi mencari pelanggan mereka. "Kamu berdua pula, jaga tempat nie" Dia mengarah Yaya dan Ying menjaga tempat jualan mereka. Kalau ada orang nak beli, jual sahaja kepada mereka. Fang pula kena ikut abang dia. Kaizo mengambil dulang yang Yaya dan Ying bawa tadi, dan mengisi di atasnya dengan cawan plastik. "Cepat isikan cawan-cawan tersebut" kata Kaizo kepada Fang

Fang ikut sahaja kata-kata abang dia. Dia mengisi kesemua cawan-cawan tersebut, sementara itu, ada beberapa orang yang datang dengan anak-anak kecil mereka untuk membeli air. Jualan air tembikai laici mereka tersangat laku daripada jualan ice cream mereka pada hari itu. Setelah siap mengisi kesemua cawan-cawan tersebut, Fang terpaksa mengangkat dulang itu dan ikut abang dia berjalan disekitar taman. Fang secara berhati-hati pegang dulang itu supaya tiada yang tumpah.

"Pang, kenapa kau senyap sahaja! PANGGIL PELANGGAN KAU CEPAT!"

"cheh, aku juga yang kena" kata Fang secara senyap-senyap. Fang mendapat satu idea nakal dia, dia nak kenakan abang dia "AIR TEMBIKAI LAICI! SIAPA BELI DAPAT TANGKAP GAMBAR DENGAN JEJAKA KACAK!" Kaizo terkejut dengan jeritan adik dia

"APA YANG KAU BUAT NIE PANGGGG!"

"Dah abang kata nak adik panggil pelanggan, adik panggillah. Tak salahkan kalau dia orang tangkap gambar dengan abang" Kaizo nak sahaja tuang air tembikai tersebut dekat adik dia tetapi ada beberapa perempuan gedik nak beli air tembikai mereka. Mereka dengan perangai gedik, membeli air tersebut dan berebut-rebut nak tangkap gambar dengan Kaizo. Fang pula pusing kebelakang dan gelak secara senyap-senyap agar abang dia tak dengar. "Idea aku menjadi juga... hehehehe"

Kaizo meluat dengan perempuan-perempuan gedik tadi, rasa nak muntah sahaja. Dia menarik tangan adik dia dan beredar dari situ. Mereka pergi ke taman permainan pula. Kaizo pula mendapat idea terhebat dia. Lalu mengambil dulang dari tangan adik dia dan terus dia menjerit "SIAPA MAHU MELIHAT PETUNJUKAN KUASA BAYANG! BELI SATU, DAPAT MELIHAT KUASA BAYANG DARI ADIK AKU YANG TAK BERGUNA"

"ABANGGGGGGG!" Fang sabar sahajalah dengan abang dia. Berani dia cakap aku adik tak guna, berapi-api hati Fang. Fang nampak beberapa budak kecil dengan ibubapa mereka membeli air tembikai laici tersebut. "Apa yang kamu tunggu lagi, cepat tunjukkan kuasa kau" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya. Fang terpaksa menggunakan kuasa bayang dia untuk petunjukan bayang-bayang kepada kanak-kanak yang ada di situ. "Saksikanlah KUCING BAYANG!" keluarlah kucing bayang bermatakan merah. Ada yang takut, ada yang kagum dengan kuasa bayang Fang. Seterusnya Fang mengeluarkan arnab bayang. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan, Fang menjadi makin suka. "HARIMAU BAYANG!" Budak kecil semua lari sebab takut dengan harimau bayang.

Kaizo menepuk kepala Fang. "Yang kau keluarkan harimau bayang kenapa?"

"Ma-maaf abang, adik terlalu seronok sangat tadi" kata Fang. "Sudah! Kembali ke tempat jualan kita" Air tembikai mereka sangat laku, Fang dan Kaizo terpaksa pergi mengisi semula dulang mereka.

Boboiboy dan Gopal pula berjaya menarik beberapa pelanggan untuk membeli air tembikai laici mereka. Yaya dan Ying menjadi lebih suka dengan jualan air tembikai mereka yang sangat laku. "Nampaknya kita akan menjadi kaya!" kata Gopal

"Kaya apanya, hutang atuk aku kau kena bayar dulu"

"Ala Boboiboy, janganlah hancurkan angan-angan aku" Gopal buat muka sedih.

Kaizo dan Fang sudah mengisi dulang mereka dengan air tembikai yang baru. Kali ini Fang pula kena menarik pelanggan mereka. "Siapa nak, rm1.50. murah murah" kata Fang yang tidak begitu semangat. "Apasal dengan kau?"

"Adik takde idealah abang. Kalau idea guna idea tadi, mesti abang tak suka kan" Kaizo merampas dulang tersebut dari Fang. Air yang di dalam cawan plastik tersebut, sedikit lagi nak tumpah. "Sudah! Biar abang sahaja yang buat. Kau pergi duduk dekat sana diam-diam" Kaizo memberi satu air tembikai laici dekat adik dia. Dia tahu adik dia tengah dahaga. Fang mengambil air tersebut dan lalu beredar dari situ.

Fang duduk di satu bangku sambil melihat abang dia sedang menjual air. "Saksikanlah Kapten Kaizo terhebat di galaxy, sedang menjual air" tergelak Fang sorang-sorang. "Dan adik dia yang tak berguna duduk di sini cakap sorang-sorang" kata Fang lagi sambil minum air tembikai laicinya

"Abang, nak tangkap gambar dengan abang boleh?" Datang seorang kanak-kanak perempuan dengan kakak dia. "Abang nampak comel lah dengan baju pink" kata budak perempuan itu lagi

"Tangkap gambar?"

"Ha ah, abang kacak tadi cakap boleh tangkap gambar dengan adik dia yang pakai baju warna pink" Fang melihat abang dia dengan beberapa budak kecil sambil itu dia menunjuk ke arah dia yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. "Boleh tak abang?"

"Boleh" Fang terpaksa senyum untuk budak perempuan itu. Lalu mereka tangkap gambar dan datang lagi beberapa kanak-kanak nak tangkap gambar dengan dia. "Apalah abang aku cakap dekat dia orang" Fang menepuk dahi dia

Kaizo cuma cakap "Kalau nak tangkap gambar dengan superhero Bumi, pergilah dekat budak lelaki yang pakai baju pink rambut macam landak tue"

Hari sudah petang, air yang mereka jual sudah habis. Mereka sudah penat tetapi puas hati dengan jualan air tembikai mereka. Fang sebagai ketua mengira duit, dia mengumpul kesemua duit yang mereka memperolehi. "Cepatlah Fang, berapa kita dapat"

"Sabar bolehlah tak" kata Fang kepada Gopal. Mereka semua senyap dan melihat sahaja Fang mengira kesemua duit jualan mereka. "Nampak, Gopal dapat membayar hutang Tok Aba"

"YEAHHHHH! berapa kita dapat Fang?" tanya Gopal. Mereka semua sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar berapa jumlah yang mereka dapat. "RM60.50" kata Fang "Jadi, duit lebih kita dapat rm5 sahaja" kata Fang lagi.

"5 ringgit sahaja. bolehlah kita bahagi kepada 6 orang" Boboiboy mengira sorang dapat berapa tapi disebabkan dia lemah dalam bab kira-kira, dia suruh Yaya dan Ying sahaja yang kirakan.

"Ala, Gopal ambik sahajalah bahagian aku" kata Yaya

"Aku pun, kau ambik ajelah" kata Ying pula

"Gopal ambiklah aku punya juga" kata Boboiboy. Gopal mula hendak menangis kerana terharu dengan mereka. Boboiboy menolak-nolak bahu Fang. "Yelah, yelah. Kau boleh ambik aku dan abang aku punya. Nah, ambik rm5 nie" Fang menghulurkan RM5 kepada Gopal. Gopal dengan senang hati, mengambil duit tersebut. Dia siap cium-cium duit itu.

"Projek air tembikai kita berjaya!" kata mereka berlima. Kaizo pula hanya tersenyum

"Terima kasih korang kerana membantu aku" menangis Gopal di situ. Mereka semua tergelak melihat Gopal menangis kerana terharu dengan kawan-kawan dia. "Mestilah, kita orang kan kawan kau. Kita mestilah saling tolong menolong kawan yang dalam kesusahan" kata Yaya. Gopal dengan terlalu gembiranya, lalu dia menjerit sekuat hati

"AKHIRNYA AKU BERJAYA MEMBAYAR HUTANG TOK ABA! YAHOOOOOO!" Lalu Gopal nyanyi lagu hindustan di tengah-tengah taman rekreasi. Mereka berlima pula, tinggalkan Gopal dengan nyanyian hindustan dia.

* * *

Fang yang sudah penat, lalu dia bersandar di sofa sambil melelapkan mata dia. Dia berharap sangatlah abang dia tidak panggil nama dia semasa dia hendak rehatkan diri tetapi ternyata, nama dia dipanggil oleh abang dia. "PANGGG!"

"BAGI ADIK BEREHAT!" menjerit Fang yang masih lagi menutup mata dia. Kaizo datang ke ruang tamu dan melihat adik dia sudah pejam mata, dia melempar kain buruk ke arah muka adik dia. Fang terkejut dan mengambil kain buruk itu di mukanya. "ABANGGG! bagilah adik berehat"

"Kemas dapur tue dulu, baru abang bagi kau berehat" Siang tadi Fang terlupa nak kemas dapur, semuanya tengah bersemangat nak jual air tembikai laici mereka. "Abang tolonglah adik sekali" Fang buat suara manja dia

"Tolong?"

"Bolehlah abang" Fang peluk badan abang dia. Dia mendongak ke abang dia dan membuat muka comel dia lagi "Bolehlah abang tolong adik" Lalu Kaizo jentik hidung dia. "Tak tolong, takpelah" kata Fang sambil lepaskan pelukan dia.

"Siapa kata abang tak nak tolong" Terus Fang senyum ke arah abang dia. Dengan pertama kalinya, mereka dapat mengemas dapur rumah mereka dengan aman damai tanpa sebarang pergaduhan di antara mereka berdua. Hari ini rumah mereka menjadi begitu harmoni, Shadow pun suka melihat mereka berdua gelak ketawa di dapur.

"Sayang abang"

"Sayang adik juga"

* * *

 **YEAHHHH! akhirnya siap juga chapter 31 xD**

 **Kalau rasa tak best, jangan marah yea T_T**

 **Comel pula author melihat LizzNP dan adik dia, Riqaf.. hehehe! author sebenarnya suka sangat tengok adik beradik berinteraksi di review ff author**

 **Kepada dark/silent reader yang baru review.. WELCOME and thank you kerana memberi review :D**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Jangan risau, author sihat!**

 **Naira - terima kasih Naira! Author akan buat yang terbaik lagi selepas ini tapi best ke tak, terpulang kepada pembaca :P**

 **Ililara - Hehe.. idea author bukan selalunya menjadi xD tapi author akan mencari lagi idea-idea yang menarik**

 **Sakura no Hana - Author tak stress dah :D terima kasih kerana menyukai ff author! thank you! thank you!**

 **Mahrani29 - I will keep writing my dear! nothing gonna stop me now! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Neko Kinan - Author sihat sahaja :D welcome dark reader! lepas nie, kenalah beranikan diri lagi :D thank you kerana membaca ff ini!**

 **Lily - penulisan author semakin bagus? baru aje semalam author fikir macam makin merosot sahaja x( mungkin perasaan author sahaja kot. mood author semestinya sentiasa up up up up and away! Kalau down tue kadang-kadang lah juga. dan terima kasih kerana menjadi penunggu setia!**

 **kepada pelakon suara yang betul ke tak pelakon suara (jangan marah yea) - terima kasih kerana membaca ff ini!**


	32. Siapa Fang?

**Hai semua! Apa khabar? semua sihat ke? Author sihat sahaja!**

 **Semua dah makan ke? hehehe... cerita hari ini, author dapat inspirasi dari sebuah tv series 'Charmed'**

 **Tapi plot dia tidak sama yea :P**

 **Ini hanyalah imaginasi author sahaja!**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Siapa Fang?

 _"Abang"_

 _"yea adik"_

 _"Maafkan adik sebab adik kotorkan jaket kegemaran abang"_

 _"Takpe adik, abang maafkan"_

Itu hanyalah memori kisah silam mereka berdua. Kaizo dan Fang tetap sayang menyayangi satu sama lain tetapi disebabkan sikap abang dia sudah berubah, kehidupan mereka juga, turut berubah. Pagi-pagi lagi Kaizo sudah memarahi adik dia kerana tumpahkan sup lobak merah ke atas jaket biru kegemaran dia dan juga jam kuasa abang dia. Kaizo begitu bengang sekali, jam kuasa itu pemberian ayah dia. Jam kuasa itu masih lagi boleh berfungsi, cuma ada kerosakan sedikit. Ochobot boleh sahaja betulkan jam kuasa Kaizo tetapi dengan sikap Kaizo yang sungguh garang, tegas dan ganas, dia tidak henti-henti memarahi adik dia. Fang rasa sangat takut dengan sikap abang dia yang garang itu, terus lari dari rumah dan sorokkan diri di rumah Boboiboy. Dia tahu, dia yang buat salah. Dia tidak sengaja tumpahkan sup itu.

"Fang?" Panggil Boboiboy "Fang? janganlah macam nie, janganlah sedih" Boboiboy berasa risau dengan kawan baik dia. Semenjak dia sampai di rumah Boboiboy, Fang tidak bercakap langsung sehinggalah sekarang.

"Kau tak tahu abang aku Boboiboy. Dulu masa waktu kita orang kecik-kecik lagi, dia selalu maafkan aku, sekarang semuanya sudah berubah" Akhirnya Fang berkata juga

"Tapi dia marah kau macam mana pun, dia tetap sayangkan kau kan" kata Boboiboy. Fang hanya terbaring sahaja di atas katil Boboiboy sambil fikirkan apa yang dia telah lakukan tadi. Air matanya mengalir dan membasahi bantal Boboiboy "Fang?" Fang kembali senyap. Dia tidak mahu bercakap lagi, dia hanya ingin bersendirian. Ochobot masuk ke dalam bilik Boboiboy dan mengajak dia keluar "Biarkan Fang bersendirian dulu" kata Ochobot. Lalu mereka berdua beredar dan tinggalkan Fang keseorangan.

"Kalaulah aku tidak wujud di dunia ini, mesti abang aku hidup bahagia" itulah kata-kata terakhir Fang sebelum dia terkena tembakan dari Probe. Kenapa Probe tembak dia?

1 jam yang lepas

"Wei Probe, apa yang kau beli dekat Bagogo?" kata Adudu yang sedang mengangkat sebuah kotak yang agak berat dan besar. Probe begitu teruja sekali kerana pesanan dia sudah sampai akhirnya. "Hah, Aku dah beli sebuah pistol dari Bagogo"

"Pistol apa?" Probe mengambil kotak tersebut dan lalu dia membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya terdapat pistol yang agak besar dan berat tapi pistol itu cun melecun dan harga dia memang mahal. Untunglah Adudu ada kredit kad pemberian ibu dia. "Inilah dia, Pistol untuk menghilangkan seseorang. Mahal nie encik bos"

"Canggih juga pistol nie. Probe, bagus juga kau beli pistol serba guna nie. Probe, kau pergi tembak mana-mana superhero yang ada dekat sini tapi paling penting sekali, Kapten Kaizo perlu hilang dari permandangan aku!"

"Baik encik bos! sekarang juga saya akan jalankan tugas saya" Probe dengan senang hati mengambil pistol itu dan terbang keluar dari markas kotak. Dia tidak sabar untuk menggunakan pistol itu. Probe mencari mangsa pertama dia. Dia pergi ke kedai Tok Aba tetapi tiada pasukan superhero di sana. "Mana dia orang pergi" kata Probe. Probe teruskan pencarian dia sehinggalah dia terjumpa Fang yang sedang berjalan kesedihan. Probe mengekori dia dari belakang.

Probe melihat Fang sedang menuju ke rumah Boboiboy, jadi dia menunggu sahaja waktu yang bersesuaian untuk menembak Fang. Sampai sahaja di rumah Boboiboy, Probe memerhatikan Fang lagi. Dia telah masuk ke dalam rumah, dan Probe nampak Fang sudah berada di dalam bilik Boboiboy. Probe cuba dekatkan diri dia ke tingkap bilik Boboiboy. Dia mendengar perbualan mereka dan akhirnya dia terdengar kata-kata Fang "Kalaulah aku tidak wujud di dunia ini, mesti abang aku hidup bahagia" Probe dengan gembira menunaikan permintaan Fang tadi, dia menembak Fang dengan pistol dia. Lalu Fang terus hilang dalam sekelip mata. Semuanya berubah, tiada siapa ingat tentang kewujudan Fang kecuali Probe. Dia sorang sahaja yang ingat. "Aku berjaya! nampaknya aku kena bagitahu encik bos"

* * *

Kaizo yang berada di rumah sedang bersihkan jaket dia, tiba-tiba dia rasa ada sesuatu yang berlaku. Dia melihat jaket dia, dia cuma fikirkan balik. Kenapa jaket dia kotor, siapa yang buat? Dia melihat jam kuasa dia, ada sedikit kerosakan, tapi siapa yang buat. Kaizo seperti terlupakan sesuatu. Mungkin perasaan dia sahaja. Kaizo sambung balik mencuci jaket kegemaran dia.

Selepas itu, dia terus ke ruang tamu untuk sambung balik membaca novel cerita hantunya. Kaizo ternampak satu album berwarna hitam di atas meja ruang tamu, dia mengambil dan membuka album gambar tersebut. Dia melihat gambar ibubapa dia. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu sedang memanggil-manggil nama dia _"abang, abang"_

Kaizo menoleh kebelakang dan dapati tiada siapa di situ. Mungkin terlampau banyak sangat latihan tempur sampai dia terlupa hendak berehat. Mungkin juga, fikir Kaizo. Dia membuka mukasurat seterusnya, dia melihat gambar-gambar dia dengan budak-budak bumi. Dia kenal mereka semua tetapi macam mana dia mengenali mereka. Kawan-kawan aku ke? atau kawan seseorang? fikir Kaizo. Dia berasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang, sesuatu yang perlu wujud di dalam hidup dia tetapi apa dia. Kaizo cuba fikirkan balik tapi tiada satu apa pun yang keluar di pemikiran dia.

Kaizo melihat muka-muka budak bumi itu "Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying" dia berhenti. Ada seorang lagi patut wujud sekali di dalam gambar tersebut, tapi siapa? Kaizo melihat mukasurat seterusnya. Kaizo nampak semua gambar dia keseorangan. Sunyi, itulah yang dia terfikir di dalam kepala dia. _"abang, selamatkan adik"_

Kaizo terdengar suara itu lagi. Dia berdiri dan melihat sekeliling rumah dia. Tiba-tiba dia terfikir, bukan ke dia patut berada di kapal angkasa, kenapa dia ada di sini, di bumi? Bagaimana dia ada sebuah rumah di sini? Kaizo pegang kepala dia, dia menjadi semakin pening.

 _"Abang, maafkan adik"_

"Suara itu lagi" Suara itu seperti dia pernah dengar sebelum ini tetapi di mana. Dia cuba berfikir dari mana suara itu dia pernah dengar tetapi ada sesuatu menghalang dia, sesuatu seperti sebuah memori yang hilang. Kepala dia menjadi lebih pening dan dia membuat keputusan untuk keluar dari rumah dan pergi berjalan-jalan untuk mengambil udara segar. "Ini semua hanyalah mainan pemikiran aku sahaja" kata Kaizo. Dia berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dan terus ke kedai Tok Aba. Di situ dia nampak 4 orang budak sedang bergurau senda, yang bertopi oren itu ialah Boboiboy. Badan gempal dan kuat makan, ialah Gopal. Gadis bertudung pink, berwajah ayu ialah Yaya dan terakhir sekali, bercermin matakan bulat ialah Ying

Kaizo masih lagi berfikir, bagaimana dia mengenali mereka berempat. "Kapten Kaizo!" mereka melampai-lampai ke arah dia. Lalu dia pergi menyertai mereka di kedai Tok Aba.

 _"Abang, tolong adik"_

Kaizo berhenti berjalan. Suara itu datang lagi. "Adik? aku ada adik?" Mungkin kalau dia bertanya kepada mereka, mungkin mereka dapat membantu dia. "Kapten Kaizo, marilah duduk dengan kita orang dekat sini" kata Boboiboy sambil menunjukkan bangku kosong di sebelah dia. Kaizo mengambil tempat duduk itu. "Hot Chocolate satu yea, atok" kata Kaizo kepada Tok Aba

"Kapten Kaizo, kenapa dengan muka Kapten Kaizo?" tanya Yaya

"Muka aku? kenapa dengan muka aku?"

"Yolah, muka Kapten Kaizo nampak pucat" Ying melihat lagi muka Kaizo. Muka Kaizo betul-betul pucat setelah dia mendengar satu suara yang sangat halus, seperti suara hantu. "Aku mahu bertanya. Bagaimana aku boleh mengenali korang semua?"

"Errr... macam mana yea" kata Gopal "Entahlah, kami pun sudah lupa tapi kami kenal Kapten Kaizo. Yang kami tahu, Kapten Kaizo adalah pahlawan yang terhebat dan paling di takuti oleh alien-alien jahat di seluruh galaxy!" Mereka tergelak melihat aksi Gopal.

"Tapi kita orang cuma ingat, Kapten Kaizo datang ke sini untuk rampas jam kuasa kita orang" kata Boboiboy "tak silap Boboiboy, Kapten Kaizo terbang balik ke angkasa, lepas tue saya tak ingat sebab apa kapten Kaizo datang ke sini balik"

"Bukan ke Kapten Kaizo datang ke sini balik sebab nak kalahkan si ratu gila tue ke?" kata Ying kepada Boboiboy. Kaizo teringat tentang kejadian itu, musuh dia yang membunuh ibubapa dia pada suatu ketika dahulu.

 _"abang, selamatkan adik"_

Suara itu lagi. Boboiboy dan lain-lain nampak muka Kaizo berubah. "Kenapa Kapten Kaizo?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takde apa-apa. Oh yea, aku mahu kau betulkan jam kuasa aku" kata Kaizo kepada Ochobot. Ochobot terbang ke arah Kapten Kaizo dan scan jam kuasa tersebut. "Ada sedikit kerosakan, macam mana boleh rosak, Kapten Kaizo?" Lalu Ochobot memperbaiki balik jam kuasa Kaizo. Dia hanya perlukan masa yang sekejap sahaja untuk baiki balik jam kuasa itu.

"Itu yang aku terfikir dari tadi. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana jam kuasa aku boleh rosak" Mereka berasa pelik, tidak pernah pula mereka melihat Kaizo terlupakan sesuatu. Kali ini Kaizo terdengar suara tadi sedang menangis. _"Ma-maafkan adik, abang. Aa-adik tak se-sengaja"_ Kaizo berdiri dan melihat sekeliling kedai Tok Aba. "Kapten Kaizo?" Boboiboy memanggil dia

"Kau, kau tak dengar suara tadi?"

"Suara?" kata mereka berempat. Mereka pandang satu sama lain, mereka tertanya-tanya, kenapa dengan Kapten Kaizo pada hari ini, fikir mereka. "Kapten Kaizo, mungkin Kapten Kaizo perlukan berehat" kata Yaya. Kaizo kembali duduk sambil memegang kepala dia. Dia rasa diri dia sudah menjadi seorang yang tidak siuman.

"Mungkin tapi suara tadi seperti aku pernah dengar sebelum ini" Tok Aba memberikan secawan Hot Chocolate kepada dia "Kaizo, minum nie. Lepas tue kau pulang, pergi berehat. Banyak sangat kerja kau buat nie" Kaizo senyum selepas sahaja dia mendengar nasihat dari Tok Aba.

"Terima kasih Tok Aba" kata Kaizo. Dia mengangkat dan suara itu datang lagi _"Abang, selamatkan adik. Selamatkan Pang"_ Cawan yang dia pegang tadi terlepas dari tangan dia dan lalu cawan itu terhempas di kaunter meja dan pecah. Air hot chocolate tumpah di atas kaunter meja, Ochobot cepat-cepat lap hot chocolate yang tumpah tadi itu.

"Pang" itu yang keluar dari mulut Kaizo

"Pang? apa tue Kapten Kaizo" tanya Boboiboy yang ada di sebelah dia. Dia berasa pelik dengan kelakuan Kaizo hari ini, seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan dia pada hari ini. "Yea. Pang. itu yang aku dengar dari suara itu tadi. Dia cakap nama dia Pang" kata Kaizo. Dia bersambung lagi "Boboiboy, aku pernah ada adik ke sebelum ini?"

"Adik?" Boboiboy cuba fikirkan balik. Dia tidak ingat jikalau Kaizo ada adik atau tidak. Yang lain juga cuba fikirkan balik tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang telah terpadam dalam memori mereka semua. "Betul ke apa yang Kapten Kaizo dengar tadi?" tanya Yaya

"Entah-entah Kapten Kaizo terdengar ada orang nak kena lempang kot" kata Gopal. Kaizo merenung ke arah Gopal. "Maaf, saya bergurau sahaja" tersengih Gopal.

 _"ABANG! SELAMATKAN ADIK!"_ suara itu datang lagi

Tiba-tiba sahaja kepala Kaizo menjadi sakit seperti terkena tikaman pisau. Kaizo menjerit kesakitan. Kaizo meronta-ronta di situ. Dia bangun dan berlari keluar dari kedai. Dia tidak tahan dengan kesakitan di kepala dia. Dia memegang kepala dia dengan kedua belah tapak tangannya dan lalu dia terduduk di tanah "Arghhhhh! jangan ganggu aku, jangan ganggu aku!" Kaizo menjerit sekuat hati.

"Kapten Kaizo? kenapa? siapa yang ganggu Kapten Kaizo?" Boboiboy berlari ke arah Kaizo, dia cuba tenangkan Kaizo. "Jangan ganggu aku" Air mata Kaizo mengalir keluar. Tok Aba yang sudah berada di sisi Kaizo, melihat Kaizo seperti dia kehilangan seseorang. "Kaizo? Kau terlupakan seseorang ke?" tanya Tok Aba. Kaizo hanya diam sahaja, air mata dia tidak berhenti-henti mengalir. Kenapa dia macam kenali nama Pang, fikir Kaizo. Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya, fikir Kaizo lagi.

 _"Abang, selamatkan Pang. Selamatkan Pang... selamatkan adik"_ Suara itu menjadi lebih sayu _"Selamatkan adik"_

"Pang? Pang? Siapa Pang? SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?" Kaizo sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia rebah ke tanah dan lalu dia pengsan di situ. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Ochobot menjadi panik. "Kapten Kaizo! Kapten Kaizo!" Boboiboy memanggil nama dia tapi dia masih tidak sedarkan diri. Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Ochobot berlari ke arah Kaizo yang sedang terbaring di rumput.

"Kapten, Kapten. Kapten Kaizo!" mereka cuba bangunkan Kaizo tetapi tidak berjaya. Apa yang mereka perlu buat sekarang?

* * *

 _"Abang, Abang"_

 _Mata Kaizo pelahan-lahan buka, penglihatan dia pada mulanya agak kabur tapi lama-lama semakin jelas. Dia ternampak seorang budak lelaki berambutkan cacak, bercemin mata ungu, jaket dia sama dengan dia kecuali warna jaket itu warna ungu dan dia juga berikan senyuman kepada dia. "Abang!" Budak itu peluk dia seerat-eratnya._

 _"Kau siapa?" Kenapa muka dia seperti muka ibu aku, fikir Kaizo. Budak itu melepaskan pelukan dia._

 _"Abang, ini adik. Adik abang. Abang tak ingat ke?"_

 _"Adik? aku mempunyai seorang adik?" Budak lelaki itu terkejut kerana Kaizo melupakan dia. "Abang, ingatlah balik. Ini adik, ini Fang. Abang selalu panggil adik Pang"_

 _Fang? Pang? Adik? Abang? Apa semua ini. Kaizo pelahan-lahan mengundurkan badan dia. "Kau jangan dekati aku, aku bukan abang kau" Budak yang bernama Fang atau Pang itu terkejut. Air mata dia mengalir. Dia menangis sambil melihat Kaizo. "Abang tak ingat adik?" kata dia "Mungkin salah adik juga, kerana adik meminta sesuatu yang tidak patut berlaku sekarang ini"_

 _"Apa maksud kau?"_

 _"Adik cuma meminta agar adik tidak lagi wujud di dunia dan abang akan hidup bahagia tanpa adik" Dia menangis lagi "Ini semua salah adik. Disebabkan adiklah, abang tidak ingat dekat adik lagi. Adik menyesal, menyesal dengan kata-kata adik. Tapi, takpelah kalau abang tidak ingat adik lagi. Adik akan pergi, adik tidak lagi menganggu abang. Abang pergilah dengan misi abang, abang janji dengan adik yang abang tidak akan lupakan adik" Budak itu melihat wajah Kaizo untuk kali terakhir dan secara pelahan-lahan budak itu bangun dan pergi meninggalkan Kaizo. Kaizo nampak air mukanya, pernah sekali dia melihat wajah sedih itu, seperti wajah sedih ibu dia ketika ibu menyuruh dia pergi selamatkan diri daripada Ratu Lily_

 _"TUNGGU!" kata Kaizo. Budak itu berhenti. "Betul ke kau adik aku?" tanya Kaizo_

 _Fang menoleh kebelakang dan mengangguk sahaja. "Kalau betul kau adik aku, bagaimana aku lupakan tentang diri kau" Budak lelaki itu hanya mengelengkan kepala. Dia sendiri tidak pasti bagaimana ini semuanya berlaku "Abang, maafkan adik kerana adik tumpahkan sup tadi. Maafkan adik kerana adik kotorkan jaket kegemaran abang, maafkan adik kerana adik yang rosakkan jam kuasa abang"_

 _"Jadi, itu semua kau yang buat?" Fang menggangguk lagi. Lalu Fang berkata_ _"Jangan risau abang, adik tidak akan menganggu kehidupan abang lagi. Abang jaga diri baik-baik. Ibu dan ayah pasti gembira melihat adik nanti. Selamat tinggal abang" sedikit demi sedikit, budak itu hilang dari pandangan Kaizo._

 _Kenapa aku rasa sunyi, rasa keseorangan, fikir Kaizo. Air mata dia mengalir. Dia menyesal kerana tidak menghalang budak itu pergi. Sekarang dia tidak akan dapat berjumpa dengan budak itu lagi._

 _"Adik"_

* * *

"ADIK!" Kaizo terbangun. Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya sedang menjaga dia yang pengsan dari tadi. Dia sekarang berada di gazebo yang berdekatan dengan kedai Tok Aba. Kaizo menangis.

"Kapten Kaizo?" Boboiboy melihat wajah Kaizo yang begitu suram. "Kenapa Kapten Kaizo menjerit adik tadi?"

"Aku.. aku.. aku nampak seseorang tadi"

"Seseorang? siapa Kapten Kaizo" tanya Boboiboy lagi. Yang lain hanya mendengar sahaja "Dia kata aku adik dia. Nama dia Fang" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Ochobot seperti pernah dengar nama itu, tapi di mana. Fang? kawan baik aku ke? fikir Boboiboy. Kaizo memejamkan mata dia, dia cuba ingatkan kembali wajah tadi. Wajah yang dikatakan adik dia tadi. "Kapten Kaizo" Boboiboy memanggil dia

Kaizo membuka mata dia dan melihat wajah mereka semua. Mereka semua ini mesti kawan-kawan dia, fikir Kaizo. "Aku rasa, ada sesuatu terjadi dekat kita orang semua" kata Ochobot secara tiba-tiba

"Apa dia Ochobot?"

"Aku tak pasti Boboiboy. Tapi apa yang aku perhatikan, ada sesuatu membuatkan kita lupakan tentang seseorang. Mungkin orang itu adalah adik kepada Kapten Kaizo. Mungkin orang itu ialah Fang

"Kalau kita lupakan dia pun, macam mana ia boleh berlaku?" tanya Ying. Ochobot terbang jauh sedikit dan scan mereka semua. Ternyata ada sesuatu yang telah terpadam atau tersorok di dalam memori mereka semua. Bukan mereka sahaja, tetapi memori Ochobot dan orang-orang lain yang mengenali Fang. "Ying, aku rasa, aku tahu siapa punya angkara nie"

"Adudu" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menjawab secara serentak. "Nampaknya dia tidak serik-serik lagi dengan kejahatan dia"

"Boboiboy, kau perlu paksa Adudu kembalikan Fang kepada kami. Aku risau, kalau ia dibiarkan lama, mungkin kita tidak akan dapat berjumpa Fang balik buat selama-lamanya" kata Ochobot.

 _"Selamat tinggal abang"_ Itu kata-kata terakhir Fang kepada Kaizo. Dia rasa mereka tidak mungkin akan dapat kembalikan Fang balik. "Aku rasa, kita sudah kehilangan dia buat selama-lamanya"

"Kenapa Kapten Kaizo kata begitu?" Yaya tergaman dengan kata-kata Kaizo tadi. Dia tidak percaya yang mereka akan kehilangan Fang. Mereka dapat rasakan Fang masih ada lagi dengan mereka, tapi di mana, mereka tidak tahu. "Kerana tadi dia ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada aku"

Mereka semua terkejut. Tak mungkin Fang tinggalkan mereka begitu sahaja. Walaupun mereka sudah lupakan Fang tetapi perasaan ingin dapatkan dia kembali, membuak-buak di dada mereka terutama sekali Boboiboy. Dia tak kan biarkan Fang hilang. Boboiboy pandang ke arah luar gazebo dan ternampak seorang budak lelaki yang berdiri jauh daripada mereka, dia kelihatan seperti berada di dunia maya. Boboiboy rasa seperti kenal budak berjaket ungu itu

"Fang?" kata Boboiboy. Wajah budak lelaki itu begitu suram sekali.

"Boboiboy, kau nampak dia ke?" tanya Ochobot. Boboiboy mengendahkan soalan Ochobot tadi dan terus dia memandang ke arah Kaizo. "Kapten Kaizo, saya rasa, Fang tidak mahu Kapten Kaizo putus asa. Kami akan bantu Kapten Kaizo untuk dapatkan dia semula"

"Tapi dia..." kata Kaizo "dia buat salah dekat aku, dia yang rosakkan jam kuasa aku" Ochobot memberi semula jam kuasa Kaizo kepada dia. Kaizo melihat jam kuasa itu di tangan Ochobot. "Apa yang berlaku, aku perlu maafkan dia. Mungkin dia bercakap benar tadi, mungkin dia adik aku"

"Jadi, kita jangan mengalah Kapten Kaizo. Kami semua ada di sini. Fang mungkin kawan baik kami juga dan kami tak kan biarkan dia pergi buat selama-lamanya" kata Yaya. Kaizo berterima kasih kepada Yaya. Mereka semua bersetuju untuk serang markas kotak dan paksa Adudu pulihkan kesemuanya, kembalikan Fang, kawan baik mereka dan adik kepada Kaizo.

Boboiboy melihat balik budak tadi, dia masih lagi di situ tetapi kali ini, muka dia tersenyum sedikit. Jangan risau Fang, kami akan dapatkan kau semula, itulah janji Boboiboy kepada Fang.

* * *

"Encik bos oh encik bos!" Probe dengan pistol terbaru dia menari-nari masuk ke dalam markas kotak.

"Dah balik pun kau" kata Adudu yang sedang bersihkan markas kotaknya. Rajin pula Adudu hari ini. "Hehehe.. encik bos! Aku sudah berjaya menghilangkan salah seorang dari pasukan Boboiboy"

"Siapa yang kau hilangkan?"

"Kawan baik Boboiboy iaitu FANG!"

Fang? Adudu terfikir, siapa Fang? "Boboiboy mana ada kawan bernama Fang. Manusia mana yang kau pergi hilangkan" Adudu membaling penyapu kepada Probe dan terkena kepala besi dia. "Adoi" kata Probe "encik bos nie, tak kan tak ingat siapa Fang"

"MANA AKU NAK INGAT!"

"Ala, si hantu Fang yang duduk dekat rumah terbiar, adik kepada Kapten Kaizo. Rambut cacak macam landak tue" Probe cuba untuk mengingatkan Adudu siapa Fang tetapi Adudu masih tidak kenal siapa Fang. Adudu tidak puas hati lagi, dia baling secawan tin ke arah Probe "Aduh, aku ingatkan kena pujilah tadi, rupanya kena marah dengan encik bos" kata Probe lagi

"Sudahlah kau! Aku suruh kau tembak Boboiboy atau mana-mana kawan dia, yang kau pergi tembak orang yang aku tak kenal buat apa" Adudu merampas pistol itu dari tangan besi Probe dan lalu dia menghancurkan pistol itu

"JANGANNNNNNN!" Adudu pusing kebelakang dan nampak Boboiboy, Kaizo, Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying menjerit kerana dia telah menghancurkan pistol itu.

Nampaknya mereka sudah kehilangan Fang kerana hanya pistol itu sahaja dapat kembalikan Fang dan ingatan mereka semua. Kaizo begitu marah sekali, dia belasah Adudu dengan pedang tenaganya.

 _"Selamat tinggal abang"_

* * *

Malam itu, Kaizo tidak dapat tidur dengan lena. Dia teringat lagi apa yang terjadi di markas kotak Adudu. Selepas sahaja dia dibelasah oleh Kaizo, Adudu telah dipaksa oleh Kaizo untuk dapatkan semula Fang.

 _"Kau ingat senang ke nak buat mesin tue balik. Pistol yang Probe pergi order tue, mempunyai teknologi yang sangat tinggi. Barang-barang dia pakai semuanya mana ada dekat bumi nie. Kalau nak juga, aku perlukan masa untuk mengumpul kesemua alat-alat untuk membuat mesin tue" kata Adudu kepada mereka berlima. Kaizo tidak berpuas hati, selagi dia tidak dapat balik Fang yang dikatakan adik dia, selagi itu dia akan memaksa Adudu_

 _"Yelah, yelah. Kalau Kapten Kaizo nak sangat, nampaknya aku terpaksa memesan kesemua alat dengan Bagogo. Hanya itu sahaja cara yang pantas"_

Adudu memberitahu Kaizo, mesin itu mungkin makan masa yang lama untuk siapkan. Berapa lama, dia tidak tahu. Dia juga tidak tahu berapa lama Fang dapat bertahan, adakah dia sudah terlewat selepas sahaja mesin itu siap? Adakah dia akan kehilangan adik dia buat selama-lamanya. Kaizo tidak mahu fikirkan tentang itu. Kaizo masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik pink. Ini ke bilik adik dia? fikir Kaizo.

Kaizo menyentuh kesemua kamus yang ada di rak buku. Dia juga nampak buku-buku matematik yang begitu banyak sekali. Bukan sahaja buku matematik yang ada di situ, buku-buku mate pelajaran yang lain juga ada di rak tersebut. Kaizo lupa, dia lupa bagaimana sikap adiknya, adakah mereka begitu mesra sekali? Adakah mereka selalu bergaduh? Kaizo cuba mencari gambar-gambar Fang tetapi satu pun tiada, bagaikan dia tidak wujud lagi di dunia. Suara yang dia dengar sebelum dia pengsan, juga sudah hilang.

Tiada lagi kedengaran suara adik dia. Kaizo duduk di atas katil dan mengambil sebuah anak patung landak yang berada di sisi katil. Shadow masuk ke dalam bilik dan dia pergi membelai-belai kaki Kaizo

"Pang" Dia memanggil kucing itu. Pang? aku pernah panggil budak itu, Pang ke? fikir Kaizo sambil melihat kucing kelabu gelap itu. Kaizo mengangkat Shadow dan peluk kucing itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengingati tentang kau, Pang adik ku" Shadow hanya membalas meow meow. Kaizo menangis di dalam bilik adik dia. Akhirnya Kaizo tertidur di atas katil adiknya. Malam itu dia bermimpi. Tapi bukanlah mimpi biasa, tetapi memori dia dengan Fang semasa mereka masih kecil lagi.

 _"Abang!"_

 _Fang berlari ke arah abangnya yang sedang mencuba untuk terjun ke dalam kolam renang. "Adik, jangan berlari! nanti jatuh" Tetapi Fang degil, dia tetap berlari dan akhirnya dia tergelincir jatuh ke dalam kolam. "ABANG! TOLONG ADIK!" Fang tenggelam timbul di dalam kolam renang tersebut_

 _Kaizo terjun dan pergi selamatkan adik dia. "ABANGG!" Fang tenggelam dan dia tidak dapat bernafas di dalam air. Kaizo berenang begitu cepat dan menyelam untuk selamatkan adik dia. Fang sudah tidak sedarkan diri. Kaizo pegang adik dia dan berenang ke atas._

 _"Kaizo! Ke sini cepat" Ibu mereka panik melihat anak kedua dia lemas di kolam renang. Kaizo sudah sampai di tepi kolam renang, dia mengangkat Fang dengan pertolongan dari ibu dia. Ayah mereka datang dengan sehelai towel. "Ibu, adik akan selamat ke?" Menangis Kaizo melihat Fang masih terbaring di tepi kolam renang. Kaizo naik ke atas untuk menolong ayah dia._

 _Ayah Kaizo memberikan CPR kepada Fang. Ibu mereka pula tidak henti-henti berdoa agar Fang selamat dan bangun. "Adik, bangun adik" Kaizo menangis lagi. Ibunya memeluk Kaizo agar dia bertenang. "Semuanya pasti akan selamat Kaizo" Kaizo membalas pelukan ibunya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat adiknya pergi terlebih dahulu daripada dia. "Adik, jangan tinggalkan kami"_

 _Fang terbatuk-batuk dan air di dalam mulut dia terkeluar. "PANG!" Kaizo melepaskan ibu dia dan terus memeluk adiknya. Fang mengigil kerana kesejukan, dia juga turut menangis. "Adik jangan menangis, adik selamat"_

 _"Ma-maaf sebab adik tidak dengar cakap abang tadi" Kaizo mengelengkan kepala. "Abang maafkan. Abang takut, abang kehilangan adik" Ibu dan ayah mereka melihat dua beradik begitu akrab sekali. "Kaizo, ayah perlu bawa adik masuk ke dalam" Kaizo lepaskan adik dia. Fang dibalut dengan tuala oleh ayah dia dan lalu dia mendukung Fang masuk ke dalam rumah. Fang menangis di bahu ayah dia._

 _"Kaizo"_

 _"Yea ibu"_

 _"Kaizo sayangkan adik?"_

 _"Sayang ibu. Dia satu-satunya adik Kaizo. Kaizo tak nak kehilangan adik" Ibu dia memeluk Kaizo "Tak, Kaizo tak kan kehilangan adik. Bila ibu dan ayah tiada nanti, Kaizo jaga adik kamu dengan baik"_

 _"Ibu jangan cakap begitu, ibu dan ayah pasti ada dengan kami" Kaizo berkata lagi sambil pegang kedua tangan ibu dia "Ibu jangan risau, Kaizo janji akan menjaga adik dengan baik"_

Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya. "Mimpi atau memori aku tadi" kata Kaizo. Dia melihat luar tingkap dan rupanya hari sudah siang, sudah tiba masanya untuk melawat markas kotak. Apakah perkembangan Adudu dengan mesin dia sekarang ini.

* * *

3 hari 2 malam Adudu siapkan mesin untuk kembalikan Fang. Ochobot sudah mengira berapa lama Fang dapat bertahan di dalam dunia maya, hari terakhir adalah esok. Kalau mesin itu belum siap juga, mereka akan kehilang Fang dan memori mereka bersama Fang juga akan turut hilang buat selama-lamanya. Memori mereka bersama Fang masih lagi dapat selamatkan tetapi memori itu cuma tersorok atau hilang dari ingatan mereka. Kalau esoknya sudah tiba, memori itu tidak dapat kembali dan Fang juga hilang dari dunia ini dan juga dunia maya. "Bagaimana dengan mesin itu? bila mesin itu boleh siap?"

"Sabar Kapten Kaizo. Encik bos perlukan masa lagi tapi tak pasti kalau mesin itu boleh siapkan malam ini juga" kata Probe

"Sedikit lagi mesin ini akan siap" kata Adudu yang sudah penat dan fokus dia sudah hilang. Dia perlukan masa untuk berehat tapi Kaizo memaksa dia sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sedikit lagi adik ku, tak lama lagi kita akan dapat berjumpa kembali, fikir Kaizo

Boboiboy juga ada di situ. Dia juga berharap dapat jumpa balik kawan baik dia. Semenjak 3 hari yang lalu, Probe tidak habis-habis mengingkat mereka tentang Fang. Hanya dia seorang sahaja yang ingat kerana dia yang tembak Fang dengan pistol hilangkan orang. Dia ingatkan mereka tentang bagaimana mereka mengenali Fang, dia juga ingatkan Kaizo bagaimana dia betapa sayangnya kepada Fang. Probe siap lukis gambar Fang, pakai cermin mata ungu, pakai jaket ungunya, rambut cacak seperti landak dan siap lukis Fang dengan kuasa bayang dia lagi.

Kalau Probe tidak buat begitu, mereka akan kembali lupa.

Sudah 3 jam Kaizo dan Boboiboy duduk di markas kotak. Kaizo bermundar-mandir di situ, Boboiboy pula tertidur di atas katil Adudu. Akhirnya, Adudu dapat siapkan mesin tersebut.

"Aku berjaya juga" kata Adudu yang sudah hilang fokus. Mata dia sudah menjadi berat, dia mahu sahaja tidur di situ. Kaizo pergi ke mesin yang tidaklah sebesar mana tapi teknologi yang ada di mesin itu sungguh canggih. "Kapten Kaizo cuma tekan sahaja butang merah itu" kata Adudu sebelum dia jatuh tertidur di lantai markas kotak.

"Apa lagi Kapten Kaizo, tekanlah butang tue" kata Probe

"Kalau mesin ini gagal macam mana"

"Tak, mesin ini tak kan gagal" muncul Boboiboy. Dia sudah bangkit dari tidurnya. "Percayalah Kapten Kaizo, percayalah kepada diri Kapten Kaizo. Fang akan kembali" kata Boboiboy lagi

Kaizo menarik nafas dan lalu dia menekan butang merah itu. Satu cahaya yang sangat terang keluar dari mesin itu dan lalu menyinari markas kotak.

 _"Abang"_

* * *

"Maafkan adik" Fang sudah kembali ke dunia dan dia masih lagi terbaring di atas katil Boboiboy. Dia rasa dia seperti tidur di situ begitu lama sekali, berapa lama dia tidur, dia tidak tahu. Dia juga ada mimpi tentang dia berada di dunia lain, dia tidak pasti samada itu mimpi atau reality. Kaizo yang sedang berlari dari markas kotak, terus ke rumah Boboiboy untuk melihat adik dia. Boboiboy mengejar Kaizo dari belakang. Mereka sudah ingat kembali tentang Fang, memori mereka bersama dengan Fang sudah kembali pulih.

Kaizo membuka pintu bilik Boboiboy begitu luas dan nampak adik dia sedang terbaring tidur. "Pang" Kaizo mengangkat Fang dan peluk adik dia. Kaizo menangis kerana dapat melihat kembali adik dia. "Pang, maafkan abang. Abang tak patut marah adik"

Fang masih lagi belum terjaga. "Adik, bangun adik" Air mata Kaizo terjatuh ke atas muka Fang. Muka Fang tergerak-gerak sedikit. "Pang, dengar tak suara abang?"

Mata Fang terbuka luas dan terkejut melihat abang dia menangis. "Abang" Fang pegang tangan abang dia. "Abang, jangan menangis. Adik selamat" Kaizo melepaskan pelukan dia dan mengusik-usik wajah adik dia seperti dia sudah lama tidak melihat adik dia "Abang, janganlah sedih"

"Maaf adik, maafkan abang, adik. Kalau abang tak marah adik, tentu semua ini tak kan terjadi"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Fang masih lagi keliru

"Adik ada beritahu abang sewaktu abang tengah pengsan" Fang teringat balik dia bercakap dengan abang dia dalam mimpi dia. Dia memberitahu abang dia, kalau dia tidak wujud di dunia ini, mungkin abang dia akan hidupn dengan bahagia. "Abang, adik minta maaf kerana kata begitu"

"Abang maafkan. Abang tahu adik tiada niat cakap begitu. Abang tak kan kehilangan adik lagi selepas ini"

Boboiboy dan Ochobot (yang baru sahaja muncul) berdiri di muka pintu, melihat adik dan abang menangis bersama di atas katil Boboiboy. Boboiboy mengelap air matanya. "Kau menangis Boboiboy?"

"Ha ah Ochobot. Terharu pula aku melihat mereka berdua" Boboiboy dan Ochobot tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Kita akan sentiasa bersama adik" Fang merehatkan kepala dia di atas dada abang dia, lalu dia terdengar degupan jantung abang dia. Fang pejamkan mata dia sambil dia tersenyum keseorangan.

 _"Abang jangan risau, abang tak kan kehilangan Pang lagi"_

 _"Janji dengan abang!"_

 _"Janji!"_

* * *

 **Kepada LizzNP - Tak, author tak stress dah :D jangan risau! Jangan risau, author maafkan kamu. Author tetap akan semangat dan mencari idea baru lagi xD**

 **Rifat/Riqaf - Jangan risaulah, author faham sahaja bahasa indonesia (faham sedikit sahaja xD) tapi masih lagi boleh faham. Kalau kamu nampak kakak kamu tersenyum sorang-sorang lagi, maknanya author dah update dengan chapter baru lah tue.. hehehe.. terima kasih kerana katakan ff ini terbaik**

 **Lily - Tembikai laici is my fav. drink! yummy! haha.. dia orang memang nampak cute pun bila together-together**

 **Minamiya-chan - abang dan adik suka bergaduh macam kucing dan anjing xD hahahaa!**

 **Mahrani29 - Maaf sebab Boboiboy tak banyak dalam chapter 31 x( hehehee... maybe because author tulis NOTHING GONNA STOP ME NOW! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Tentulah Fang comel pakai baju pink xD (jangan marah yea Fang)**

 **Naira - Terima kasih!**

 **Ililara - hehe.. terima kasih! malu author kerana cakap author nie hebat (author sebenarnya tidaklah sehebat mana pun) nanti author akan cari idea yang hebat-hebat lagi**

 **Oklah, kita akan berjumpa lagi di chapter yang seterusnya... tunggu ajelah bila author akan update xD**


	33. Hanyalah Sebuah Kenangan

**Hai semua! apa khabar semua?**

 **Hari ini simple short story sahaja :P Story panjang-panjang, tunggu chapter seterusnya**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter pendek ini :P**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Hanyalah Sebuah Kenangan

 _"Adik besar nanti nak jadi apa?"_

 _"Adik nak jadi kuat macam abang! RAWRRRRRRRR!" Fang membuat bunyi dinosour yang begitu comel sekali. Dia menhentak-hentak kakinya seperti dinasour sedang berjalan. Kaizo tergelak melihat gelagat comel adiknya. "Tapi abang bukan dinosour"_

 _"Habis tue, abang apa?" tanya Fang_

 _"abang ialah pahlawan paling hebat di seluruh galaxy" Fang begitu teruja sekali. Dia menepuk tangannya. "Wah! Adik pun nak jadi pahlawan terhebat juga macam abang boleh?"_

 _"Boleh adik. Abang jadi Kapten, adik jadi Prebet Pang" Mereka berdua mengambil pedang mainan dan lalu berlari-lari di sekitar rumah. Mereka bayangkan rumah mereka yang begitu luas itu adalah galaxy dan mereka kini sedang menerokai planet-planet yang ada di galaxy. Kaizo dan Fang masuk ke dalam bilik ibubapa mereka dan naik ke atas katil. "Ini kapal angkasa kita. Abang sebagai Kapten akan memandu kapal angkasa ini. VROOOOOM!" Kaizo bayangkan dia sedang memandu kapal angkasa. Kaizo belok ke kiri, Fang pun turut ikut belok ke kiri juga. "WEEEEEE!" Fang dengan begitu seronok sekali, dia duduk meloncat-loncat di atas katil ibubapanya._

 _"Prebet Pang! ada batu besar sedang menuju ke kapal angkasa kita"_

 _"Baik Kapten, Prebet Pang akan menembak batu besar itu! Bang bang bang!" Fang membuat jari dia seperti sebuah pistol dan berpura-pura menembak batu besar itu "BANG BANG BANG BANG!"_

 _"Syabas Prebet Pang, batu besar itu berjaya di hancurkan" kata Kaizo "yeahhhh! Prebet Pang berjaya!" kata Fang yang terlalu seronok bermain dengan abangnya. Kaizo hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya begitu gembira sekali._ _Selepas itu Fang berpura-pura melihat luar tingkap kapal angkasa_

 _"KAPTEN! ADA PLANET BIRU DI SITU! LAWANYA!"_

 _"Ha ah Prebet Pang, mari kita pergi mendarat di planet itu!" Kaizo dan Fang turun dari katil itu dan terus lari ke ruang tamu. Mereka berlari mengelilingi sofa dan panjat ke atas sofa. Mereka berdiri di atas sofa tersebut dan melompat ke atas karpet. "Cepat Prebet Pang! ada alien jahat nak kejar kita" kata Kaizo._

 _Mereka berdua berlari keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju terus ke dalam dapur. Ibu mereka sedang sediakan makanan tengahari. "Wahai permaisuri yang berbudi bahasa, bolehkah kami berehat di sini?" kata Kaizo_

 _Ibu mereka tersenyum melihat anaknya begitu seronok sekali bermain bersama. "Boleh, permaisuri sedang masakan makanan untuk kamu berdua tapi belum lagi siap. Nanti sudah siap, permaisuri akan panggil untuk makan bersama"_

 _"Terima kasih permaisuri" kata mereka berdua. Sebelum mereka keluar dari dapur, Fang dan Kaizo peluk ibu mereka. Selepas itu mereka berlari lagi. "Prebet Pang! Nampaknya kita ada musuh baru. Biar Kapten berlawan dengan dia" Kaizo berhenti di depan sebuah teddy bear yang mata kanannya sudah tercabut. Dia keluarkan pedang mainannya dari seluar dia dan mengacu pedang tersebut ke arah teddy bear itu. "Kalahlah kau alien jahat! Prebet Pang pergi selamatkan diri, biar Kapten hapuskan dia"_

 _"Tapi, Prebet Pang pun nak juga berlawan dengan dia" Fang buat muka sedih dekat abang dia. "Prebet Pang kecik lagi, biar Kapten melindungi kamu dari segala kejahatan. Prebet Pang pulang ke kapal angkasa cepat!"_

 _"Tak nak, Prebet Pang tak nak tinggalkan Kapten dia pergi berlawan sorang-sorang" Fang merajuk dan dia duduk di tepi dinding sambil tangan dia bersilang. Kaizo pergi duduk di sebelah adik dia. "Adik, janganlah merajuk. Abang sebagai Kapten perlu melindungi adik daripada ancaman musuh. Kalau adik berlawan dengan alien jahat, nanti alien itu akan tangkap adik. Abang tak nak terjadi apa-apa dekat adik" Kaizo memeluk adik dia yang masih lagi merajuk._

 _"Tapi macam mana kalau alien tue dapat kalahkan abang nanti. Nanti adik yang keseorangan"_

 _"Tak, jangan risau. Abang kuat, tiada siapa boleh mengalahkan abang"_

 _Fang tergelak "Pang pasti, satu hari nanti mungkin ada orang dapat kalahkan abang. Mungkin orang itu adalah adik sendiri" Kaizo mengambil kepala adik dan sekeh kepala dia sekuat-kuatnya_

 _"Yelah tue adik. Boleh ke adik kalahkan abang" Kaizo melepaskan kepala adik dia. Fang bangun dan terus mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu dia menjerit "BOLEH! SUATU HARI NANTI ADIK AKAN KALAHKAN ABANG! abang tunggu dan lihat sahaja!"_

Tanpa mereka sedari, apa yang mereka katakan sewaktu mereka kecil lagi, semuanya menjadi kenyataan. Fang dapatkan kalahkan abang dia. Dia telah bergabung dengan Boboiboy untuk kalahkan abang dia sendiri. Dia dan abang dia juga telah menjadi Kapten Kaizo dan Prebet Pang.

Pedang mainan yang Kaizo nampak di atas katil adiknya pada hari itu, mengingatkan dia kembali sewaktu mereka bermain terbang ke galaxy pada masa mereka kecil lagi. Tapi dia lupa tentang kata-kata adik dia yang ingin kalahkan abang dia sendiri.

* * *

 _Pada malam itu, Fang sedang duduk keseorangan di halaman rumah sambil memerhatikan bulan penuh di waktu malam. Cahaya bulan itu sungguh terang. Fang terfikir, adakah dia dapat terbang ke galaxy? Adakah dia dapat menjelajahi kesemua planet-planet yang ada di galaxy? Mungkin dia dapat berkawan dengan alien-alien yang ada di planet lain. Bagaimana rupa mereka, adakah sama seperti dia atau lain._

 _Macam-macam yang Fang sedang fikirkan. Kaizo hanya memerhatikan adik dia dari muka pintu ruang tamu rumah mereka. Dia ingin tahu apa yang adik dia sedang fikirkan tetapi ayah dia telah memanggil dia untuk melakukan sesuatu._

 _Fang masih lagi memerhatikan bulan. "Satu hari nanti, Pang nak berkawan dengan alien-alien yang ada di planet lain"_

 _"Itu yang Fang inginkan?"_

 _"Eh ibu. Ibu buat apa dekat sini" Ibu Fang duduk disebelah anak dia yang sememangnya seorang yang sangat manja._

 _"Ibu nak tengok bulan dengan anak ibu. Bolehkan?" Fang tersenyum kepada ibunya. "Boleh sahaja ibu" Fang duduk lebih rapat lagi dengan ibunya. Dia merehatkan kepala dia di bahu ibunya. "Fang, betul ke Fang nak berkawan dengan alien-alien lain?"_

 _"Betul ibu. Pang boleh belajar tentang kehidupan mereka di sana. Mungkin kehidupan mereka lain daripada kita di sini"_

 _"Mungkin. Tapi kalau Fang pergi jauh, nanti ibu akan merindui kamu. Abang dan ayah pun akan merindui kamu juga" kata ibunya_

 _"Ala, ibu ikutlah adik sekali. Kita hidup di planet lain, berkenalan dengan alien lain. Mungkin mereka tidaklah sejahat mana" Ibunya tergelak sahaja. "Kalau ibu ikut adik, nanti siapa nak jaga rumah kita? Fang pergi dengan abang, pergi terbang ke angkasa dengan abang. Ibu nak Fang pergi terokai seluruh galaxy, tak kisahlah sejauh mana Fang nak pergi, yang pasti, ibu akan ada sentiasa di sini menunggu anak ibu pulang" Ibu dia mencium kepala anaknya._

 _"Ibu janji ibu tak kan pergi ke mana-mana nanti, Pang akan pulang ke rumah bersama dengan abang" kata Fang_

 _"Ibu janji. Adik jangan lupa bawa kawan-kawan adik balik ke rumah kita. Boleh ibu berkenalan dengan mereka nanti"_

 _"Mestilah! Pang nak ibu kenal dengan kawan-kawan adik nanti. Mesti kawan-kawan adik nanti hebat-hebat belaka. Tak sabar nak berjumpa dengan mereka suatu hari nanti" Fang bayangkan bagaimana rupa kawan dia nanti. Mungkin salah seorang daripada mereka memakai topi oren?_

 _Mereka berdua melihat bulan bersama sehinggalah Fang tertidur di bahu ibunya._

 _"Ibu pasti, Fang akan dapat berkawan dengan sebaya kamu. Ibu tak kisah kalau kawan kamu dari planet lain" Itulah kata-kata terakhir dari ibunya kepada Fang_

 _Apa yang berlaku keesokannya, sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilupai oleh Kaizo. Rumah mereka, ibubapa mereka, diserang oleh Ratu Lily. Kaizo mendukung adiknya yang sedang nyenyak tidur, lari dari rumah mereka yang penuh dengan kenangan bersama ibubapa mereka._

Sudah beberapa kali Fang mencari seorang sahabat tetapi dia dihalang oleh abang dia kerana Kaizo terlalu melindungi adik dia. Tetapi akhirnya Fang dapat berkawan dengan budak bumi iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka adalah sahabat sejati Fang. Kebetulan juga, apa yang dia bayangkan dahulu, menjadi kenyataan. Ibu Fang pula tersenyum kerana apa yang anak dia inginkan, menjadi kenyataan. (Ibu Fang berada di alam lain)

"Alangkah indahnya jikalau ibu masih ada lagi, boleh adik memperkenalkan kawan-kawan adik kepada ibu" kata Fang sambil mendongak ke langit dan melihat bulan penuh pada malam itu.

* * *

 **HAHAHAAA.. hari nie takde story sedih-sedih yea :P maaf kalau chapter 32 buat korang semua menangis** **  
**

 **Maaf sebab pendek xD Bukan takde idea, tapi author nak try benda baru**

 **Kepada LizzNP - Author beragama islam :D kenapa?**

 **Naira - Author asal dari Malaysia ^^**

 **Sakura no Hana - Author melukis, tapi... lukisan author buruk T_T lukisan author tak sehebat mana yang dekat devianart tue (uwaaaaa!)**


	34. Kawan Gila

**Hai semua! Apa khabar? hehehe**

 **Harap maaf sebab chapter 33 begitu pendek sekali xD maaf banyak-banyak yea**

 **Takpe, kali ini chapter 34 adalah chapter panjang! YEAHHHHHH!**

 **Warning: hanya ada 1 OC dalam chapter ini (Bukan Lynna yea)**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Harap maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Kawan Gila

"Boboiboy, sudahlah tue. Kau menangis macam mana pun, dia tak kan kembali"

Itulah kata-kata Yaya sebelum dia meninggalkan Boboiboy keseorangan di tepi pantai. Boboiboy telah kehilangan seorang kawan baik, bukan dia sahaja. Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan juga Ochobot turut kehilangan kawan baik mereka juga.

Bagaimana ini semua terjadi. Ia berlaku 3 hari yang lepas.

* * *

 _"Wei Fang! kau apasal tiba-tiba bad mood pagi nie?"_

 _"Suka hati akulah kalau aku nak bad mood ke tak, kau sibuk apasal" Fang yang sedang duduk di kedai Tok Aba dengan bad mood dia. Pagi tadi abang dia buat hal lagi dengan dia sampai mood baik dia terus menjadi bad mood. Boboiboy dan Gopal dari tadi asyik memerhatikan Fang yang sedang tonyoh-tonyoh chocolate pancake sampai hancur. Selamat Yaya tiada di situ, kalau tidak, boleh berlaku peperangan besar di situ._

 _"Fang, ceritalah, apa yang terjadi" tanya Boboiboy_

 _Fang tidak mahu bercerita kerana kalau dia bercerita apa yang berlaku, hati dia akan menjadi bertambah sakit. Dia mahu melupakan tentang perkara itu. Tentang abang dia ingin membawa dia pulang ke planet asal mereka. Fang bergaduh besar dengan abang dia pagi tadi. Pergaduhan di antara mereka berdua menyebabkan abang dia pergi ke kapal angkasa dan meninggalkan dia di planet bumi sorang-sorang._

 _Fang di tinggalkan lagi sekali. Dia tidak tahu kenapa abang dia mahu membawa dia pergi dari sini. Dekat bumi ini, dia ada kawan-kawan dia yang dia tidak sanggup berpisah dengan mereka semua. Sebahagian daripada dia juga, tidak sanggup berpisah dengan abang dia._

 _"Aku balik dulu, daripada aku duduk sini lama-lama, boleh naik tension aku" Fang bangun dan tinggalkan kawan-kawan dia yang ada di situ. "Wei Boboiboy, kau ikutlah dia. Nanti mesti dia cerita dekat kau"_

 _"Tapi kalau dia tak nak cerita macam mana Gopal. Biarkan lah dia dulu. Lama-lama nanti oklah dia" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Fang yang sudah berjalan jauh daripada mereka. Fang bukan berjalan menuju ke rumah dia, tetapi ke tempat yang dia sangat suka, iaitu pantai. Tempat yang dia suka berfikir. Fang melihat keadaan pantai hari ini, begitu ramai sekali. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di bawah sepohon pokok kelapa dan melihat sahaja ombak-ombak laut melantun-lantun dari jauh dan terus datang ke tepi pantai._

 _"Kamu Fang kan?" Fang memandang ke atas dan nampak seorang budak lelaki yang sebaya dengan dia. "Kau mungkin tak ingat aku, aku kawan lama kau"_

 _"Kawan lama?" Fang cuba fikirkan siapa kawan lama dia. Setahu dia, dia tidak pernah mempunyai kawan sebelum ini, cuma Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sahaja kawan dia. Budak lelaki yang berbaju kan tanpa lengan duduk disebelah dia. "Nama aku Mikey, aku berasal dari planet kau juga"_

 _Mikey? Fang cuba ingatkan balik. "Kau tak ingat?" Fang hanya mengelengkan kepala sahaja. "Takpelah kalau kau tak ingat tapi aku ingat kau lagi. Masa itu umur kita 7 tahun, aku nampak kau bermain sorang-sorang. Jadi aku datang dekat dengan kau, aku memperkenalkan diri aku dekat kau"_

 _Fang baru sahaja teringat. Mereka pernah berkawan selama 3 hari sahaja sebelum dia diheret pergi oleh abang dia. Masa itu Fang sedang kejar seekor katak, dia cuba menangkap katak itu tetapi tidak berjaya. Dia terjatuh ke dalam lumpur dan menyebabkan baju dia kotor. Mikey datang ke arah dia dan mereka sama-sama pergi menangkap katak tersebut._

 _Dari situ mereka menjadi kawan tapi hanya sekejap sahaja. "Baru aku ingat, katak yang kita tangkap sama-sama kan" kata Fang. Muka Mikey terus berubah, dia berasa sungguh gembira kerana Fang sudah mengingati dia. Mereka berdua teringat balik tentang memori mereka bersama, mereka melompat seperti katak di dalam lumpur, selepas itu mereka berdua bermain di dalam hujan. Gelak ketawa mereka berdua masih lagi segar dalam ingatan mereka._

 _"Tapi, macam mana kau boleh ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang_

 _"Semenjak abang bawa kau pergi, aku tak henti-henti mencari kau. Aku meminta bantuan daripada kakak dan abang aku untuk mencari kau tapi mereka memberitahu aku bahawa kau sudah terbang jauh ke angkasa. Aku sanggup ikut kakak aku terbang ke angkasa juga, aku ikut kakak aku kerana aku ingin mencari kau. Akhirnya aku jumpa juga kau, kau ada di bumi bersama dengan abang kau"_

 _"Selama ini kau mencari aku?"_

 _"Yea Fang. Bertahun-tahun aku mencari kawan lama aku, akhir aku jumpa juga. Tapi kenapa kau ada dekat sini?" tanya Mikey. Fang menghela nafas dan berceritakan kepada Mikey bagaimana dia dihantar ke bumi untuk misi abang dia, bagaimana dia mendapat kawan baru di sini, bagaimana abang dia datang balik ke bumi dan duduk di sini bersama dia. Semuanya dia bercerita kepada Mikey_

 _"Tapi sekarang, abang aku sudah pergi. Dia cakap dia nak balik ke planet asal dia" Muka Fang berubah sedih. Mikey pegang bahu Fang supaya dia jangan bersedih. "Kau jangan sedih, aku pasti abang kau akan datang balik ke sini"_

 _"Terima kasih Mikey. Terima kasih juga kerana kau sanggup cari aku selama ini"_

 _"Mestilah, aku kawan kau" Mikey memberikan senyuman kepada Fang. Mereka berdua duduk di situ sambil berceritakan apa yang berlaku dengan kehidupan mereka sebelum ini. Mikey turut mendengar cerita tentang kawan-kawan Fang di bumi, kawan baik Fang. Dia menjadi cemburu apabila Fang asyik berceritakan kisah-kisah tentang pengembaraan dia dan kawan-kawan dia. "Fang, malam nie kau tidur rumah aku nak tak?"_

 _"Tidur rumah kau? buat apa?"_

 _"Yelah, boleh kita bercerita lagi. Lagipun kita sudah lama terpisahkan. Kakak aku mesti nak jumpa kau sekali, nanti aku suruh masakan makanan yang sedap-sedap untuk kau" kata Mikey. Dia perlu yakinkan Fang supaya datang ke rumah dia. Dia perlu merampas Fang daripada Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. "Boleh juga, lagipun rumah aku tiada siapa pun kecuali kucing aku"_

 _"Bawalah kucing kau sekali" Nampaknya Mikey mempunyai niat jahat terhadap Fang. Dia cuma perlu yakinkan bahawa kawan-kawan dia dibumi bukanlah kawan terbaik dia. Hanya dia sahaja kawan terbaik dia. Lepas itu dia perlu membawa Fang pulang ke planet asal mereka._

* * *

 _Kesokannya, mereka berdua pergi bersiar-siar di sekitar bandar Pulau Rintis. Mereka kelihatan seperti berkawan sudah lama walaupun mereka baru sahaja jumpa balik semalam. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying nampak Fang berjalan dengan seorang budak lelaki. Mereka berasa pelik kerana Fang bukannya jenis suka bersosial dengan sesiapa. "Aik, bila masa Fang dapat kawan baru?" tanya Ying_

 _"Aku tak pernah nampak budak tue sebelum nie" kata Gopal_

 _"Ha ahlah, entah-entah budak baru pindah ke sini. Jom kita tegur dia orang" Boboiboy berlari ke arah mereka. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying mengikut Boboiboy dari belakang. "FANG!" panggil Boboiboy._

 _Fang pandang ke arah Boboiboy dan melambai-lambai kepada dia. "Fang, siapa kawan baru kau?" tanya Boboiboy. Oh, inilah kawan baik kau Fang, fikir Mikey. Dia melihat sahaja budak bertopi oren ini._

 _"Ini kawan lama aku, kita orang baru sahaja jumpa balik semalam" kata Fang dengan nada suara dia yang gembira. "Kawan lama? bukan dulu abang kau tak bagi kau berkawan dengan sesiapa ke?" tanya Boboiboy_

 _"Memang pun tapi-" Mikey memotong percakapan Fang dan sambungkan ayat itu_

 _"Tapi kita orang hanya dapat berkawan dalam 3 hari sahaja. Aku datang ke sini sebab dapat tahu dia sudah duduk di bumi" Mikey memberikan senyuman kepada mereka, lalu dia berkata lagi "Maaflah, kita orang kena cepat. Ada movie kita orang nak pergi menonton bersama. Jumpa lagi. Jom Fang" Mikey menarik tangan Fang dan beredar dari situ Fang menoleh kebelakang dan meminta maaf kepada mereka._

 _"Kenapa, aku rasa seperti ada sesuatu yang tak kena dengan kawan dia" bisik Boboiboy._

 _"Apa kau cakap Boboiboy, aku tak dengar lah"_

 _"Takde apa-apalah Gopal. Jomlah kita ke kedai Tok Aba" Boboiboy melihat Fang dengan kawan lama dia, mereka begitu mesra sekali. Apa yang dia nampak seterusnya, budak itu menoleh kebelakang dan merenung tajam ke arah Boboiboy. Mata merah dia penuh dengan niat jahat, Boboiboy dapat rasakan Fang di dalam bahaya. "Boboiboy?" panggil Yaya_

 _"Aku rasa budak itu ada niat jahat" kata Boboiboy kepada Yaya._

* * *

 _Selepas sahaja mereka habis menonton wayang, Mikey menarik tangan Fang ke taman permainan yang berdekatan. Mereka duduk di bangku taman tersebut dan mula berborak. "Fang" panggil Mikey "Berapa lama kau akan duduk di sini?"_

 _"Entahlah, mungkin selama-lamanya. Aku sudah biasa duduk di sini, lagipun kawan-kawan aku semua ada dekat sini, kenapa perlu aku pulang ke planet asal aku"_

 _"Tapi kau ada aku nanti. Takdelah kau akan rasa sunyi nanti" Fang pandang ke arah kawan dia dengan muka yang serius. "Yea, kau memang kawan lama aku tapi kita kenal baru 3 hari sahaja, lepas itu kita baru sahaja berjumpa balik sini. Aku dengan kawan-kawan aku, pelbagai cabaran dan suka duka yang kita orang hadapi bersama"_

 _"Jadi, apa yang kata kau tadi, kau tak nak berkawan dengan aku?"_

 _"Tak, maksud aku bukan begitu" Fang melihat kanak-kanak lain sedang bermain di taman permainan. "Aku cuma tak nak tinggalkan mereka begitu sahaja. Kau tak faham, ikatan aku dengan kawan-kawan aku begitu kuat, tiada apa yang dapat pisahkan kami semua" Mikey begitu marah marah sekali. Dia benci dengan kawan-kawan baik Fang. Adakah dia patut hapuskan mereka sahaja atau heret Fang pulang ke planet asal mereka. Dia perlu bersabar, dia tidak patut memaksa Fang._

 _"Kalau macam tue, aku nak berkenalan dengan mereka boleh?" Fang terkejut dan terus senyum kepada Mikey. "Boleh, kau tentu akan menyukai mereka semua"_

 _Tak Fang, aku benci mereka. Aku pastikan mereka tak kan berjumpa dengan kau lagi, fikir Mikey. Dia berpura-pura senyum kepada Fang. Dalam perjalanan mereka ke kedai Tok Aba, Mikey dari tadi asyik bercerita tentang dia dengan kakak dia dalam pengembaraan mereka di galaxy. Fang juga cerita sedikit tentang misi dia dengan abang dia dulu, mereka gelak ketawa sampailah ke satu tahap Fang rasa ingin pergi mengembara ke planet lain dengan kawan lama dia_

 _"Tapi kalau aku pergi mengembara dengan kau, mesti seronok juga" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba_

 _"Kita berdua sahaja ke?" Mikey teruja dengan kata-kata Fang tadi. Dia dapat bayangkan dia dan Fang pergi dari satu planet ke satu planet dan dapat berjumpa dengan makhluk alien lain. "Mesti seronok kan" kata Mikey lagi "Jomlah Fang, aku suka dengan idea kau"_

 _"Tapi kalau aku pergi, aku dapat berjumpa dengan kawan aku di sini lagi ke?"_

 _"Mestilah, kau boleh sahaja melawat dia orang lagi di sini" Dalam hati Mikey kata lain, aku pastikan kau tak dapat berjumpa dengan mereka lagi. Dia orang bukan kawan terbaik kau, Fang._

 _Fang senyum sahaja, dia tidak nampak niat sebenar kawan dia. Dia cuma rasa gembira dapat berjumpa balik dengan kawan lama dia. Fang tidak sabar melihat Mikey berkawan dengan kawan-kawan baik dia. Mungkin lagi seronok dengan adanya Mikey dalam geng mereka. Setelah sampai di kedai Tok Aba, Fang memanggil mereka semua. Boboiboy nampak budak itu lagi, dia dari tadi asyik berkepit dengan Fang._

 _"Mari aku memperkenalkan kawan aku, ini Mikey"_

 _"Aku Boboiboy, salam perkenalan Mikey" Boboiboy menghulurkan tangan kanan dia untuk bersalam dengan Mikey tapi Mikey seperti tidak mahu bersalam dengan Boboiboy. Fang tidak nampak mereka berdua kerana dia sibuk memesan dua Ice Blended Chocolate Special dekat Tok Aba. "Kau lah Boboiboy yang Fang asyik bercerita dan korang pula" Mikey pandang dari Boboiboy terus ke dua kawan perempuan Fang. "Kau mesti Yaya dan Ying dan yang ini pula mesti Gopal"_

 _"Pandai kau meneka" kata Yaya "Sudah berapa lama kau duduk di sini Mikey" kata Yaya lagi_

 _"Aku baru sahaja duduk di sini seminggu. Aku tinggal bersama dengan kakak aku. Tahun depan mungkin aku satu sekolah dengan korang semua"_

 _"Wah! boleh lah kau berkawan dengan kita orang kan kan" kata Gopal, tiba-tiba sahaja dia rasa sangat gembira. Mungkin dapat kawan baru, dia terus rasa gembira. Mungkin. "Nanti kau mesti sama kelas dengan kita orang kan. Fang tak sama kelas kita orang nanti, sebab Cikgu Papa Zola dah letak di dekat kelas pertama. Macam mana aku nak minta tolong kau ajarkan tiap-tiap pagi nanti" Gopal berdrama di situ terus kena ketuk di kepala oleh Fang_

 _"Woi, janganlah nak berdrama sangat. Aku kelas lain sahaja, bukannya aku pergi jauh sangat pun" Gopal terus tersengih. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying tergelak kecuali Mikey. Dia asyik memerhatikan keakraban Fang dengan mereka berempat. Dia menjadi semakin cemburu._

 _"Yolah, kalau dia pergi jauh pun, mesti kita orang rindukan kau nanti" kata Ying_

 _"Buat apa aku nak pergi jauh-jauh pula. Korang semua kan ada dekat sini"_

 _"Ha ah, betul kata Fang. Lagipun kalau kau takde, nanti tak rasa seronok pula" kata Boboiboy. Mereka berborak sampai terlupa yang Mikey masih ada lagi di situ. Dia hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati Ice Blended Chocolate Special dan mendengar sahaja cerita mereka semua. Hati dia makin berapi api, dia perlu jauhkan Fang daripada mereka semua._

 _"Fang, bukan ke kau semalam nak ajak aku pergi ke rumah kau?"_

 _"Ha ah, aku terlupa pula"_

 _"Boleh kita orang ikut?" tanya Boboiboy. Dia tidak mahu Fang berseorangan dengan budak Mikey itu. Mikey baru sahaja hendak menghalang mereka semua ikut dia dan Fang tetapi Fang sudah bersuara. "Mestilah boleh, lagi ramai lagi bagus"_

 _Tiba-tiba sahaja tangan Fang diheret oleh Mikey. "Wei, apasal kau heret aku nie"_

 _"Aku nak pergi dengan kau sahaja, bukan dengan dia orang. Kenapa dia orang kena ikut kita orang" Fang tergaman dengan sikap Mikey tiba-tiba begitu. Fang melepaskan tangan dia di pegang oleh Mikey. Dia berundur dan melihat muka Mikey. "Kau tak suka kawan-kawan aku ke?"_

 _"Aku sebenarnya... sebenarnya... aku tak suka kau berkawan dengan mereka semua" Hati Fang seperti ditikam oleh pisau selepas sahaja mendengar kata-kata dari Mikey tadi. "Kau sepatutnya kawan baik aku tapi disebabkan abang kau, kita terpisah"_

 _"Jadi betullah kau ada niat jahat terhadap Fang" Boboiboy muncul di sebelah Fang. "Tak, aku memang tiada niat jahat, aku cuma nak pisahkan Fang daripada korang sahaja. Korang yang mempergunakan dia"_

 _Terkejut mereka, Tok Aba pun terkejut juga. "Eh sudah, jangan nak berdrama dekat sini" marah Tok Aba._

 _"Maaf Tok Aba tapi memang betul apa yang saya katakan tadi. Mereka hanya berkawan dengan Fang kerana dia mempunyai kuasa seperti korang juga. Kalau dia tiada kuasa, korang tak kan berkawan dengan dia. Betul tak Fang"_

 _"Mikey, apa yang kau cuba buat nie"_

 _"Aku cuma nak kau buka mata kau, dan lihat sendiri kawan-kawan kau. Mereka bukan kawan kau" Mikey datang dekat kepada Fang tetapi dia dihalang oleh Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka berdiri di depan Fang dengan perasaan yang begitu geram dan marah "Kau jangan dekati Fang lagi. Baik kau berambus dari sini sebelum aku dan kawan-kawan aku hapuskan kau" Boboiboy memberi renunangan yang tajam kepada Mikey tetapi dia tidak gentar dengan amaran dari Boboiboy tadi. "Baik, aku akan beredar dari sini tapi jaga-jagalah kau. Aku akan dapat apa yang aku mahu"_

 _Mikey beredar dari situ dengan perasaan marah dia. Jaga kau Boboiboy, kau tak kan jumpa balik kawan baik kau, fikir Mikey_

 _"Fang, kau ok ke?" Fang duduk di bangku kedai, dia berasa keliru dengan sikap Mikey tadi. "Fang?" panggil Boboiboy lagi. Ochobot datang ke arah Fang dengan segelas air dan bagi kepada Fang._

 _"Terima kasih Ochobot" dia minum air tersebut untuk tenangkan diri dia. "Aku tak tahu pula dia ada niat begitu"_

 _"Jadi, dia sebenarnya baik atau jahat?" tanya Gopal yang masih lagi tidak faham. "Entahlah Gopal, aku tak pasti apa niat dia sebenarnya" kata Fang._

 _"Fang, aku rasa kau tak boleh tinggal sorang dekat rumah. Aku takut nanti terjadi dekat apa-apa dekat kau. Baik kau duduk dekat rumah Boboiboy" kata Yaya_

 _"Betul kata Yaya, tapi sampai bila Fang akan duduk dekat rumah Boboiboy. Kita boleh hubungi abang kau kan, beritahu perkara yang sebenar"_

 _"Aku ada hubungi abang aku semalam, Ying tapi abang aku tak jawap panggilan dia. Sebenarnya aku risau, aku hubungi Lahap juga semalam, dia kata abang aku tiada dengan dia" Semalam sebelum dia masuk tidur, Fang ada hubungi abang dia dan juga Lahap. Dia terkejut bahawa abang dia tiada di kapal angkasanya. Dia ada cakap bahawa abang dia ingin membawa dia pulang ke planet asal mereka tetapi Lahap satu hari tidak berjumpa dengan abang dia semalam. Fang rasa sungguh risau, adakah ada alien lain menculik abang dia tapi abang dia kuat. Tak kan dia boleh dikalahkan begitu sahaja._

 _"Fang, kenapa kau tak bagitahu kita orang tentang perkara nie"_

 _"Maaf Boboiboy. Aku memang nak beritahu kau tapi si Mikey paksa aku keluar pergi bersiar-siar dekat bandar dengan dia. Aku sebenarnya tak tahu nak panggil dia kawan atau tidak sekarang nie" Pemikiran Fang mula serabut, pertama dengan abang dia hilang entah ke mana dan kedua ialah tentang Mikey._

 _Abang, mana abang sekarang nie, fikir Fang._

 _Kaizo sebenarnya dia telah diculik oleh Mikey sendiri. Dia yang menyamar menjadi Kaizo, dia yang suruh Fang pulang ikut dia ke planet asal mereka. Dia tidak beritahu kepada Fang bahawa dia juga ada jam kuasa. Jam kuasa itu boleh mengubah dia kepada orang lain. Itu semuanya rancangan Mikey tapi dia gagal, gagal yakinkan Fang. Dia perlu membuat sesuatu._

 _Mikey juga tidak tahu bahawa Kaizo berjaya melepaskan diri, Kaizo sekarang berlari untuk memberi amaran kepada adik dia tentang Mikey tapi dia harus hati-hati, dia takut Mikey boleh menyamar menjadi adik dia sendiri._

* * *

 _Fang terbangun dari tidurnya, dia sekarang berada di atas katil Boboiboy. Manakala Boboiboy tidur di bawah dengan Ochobot. Dia tidak mahu kejutkan Boboiboy kerana dia ingin mencari abang dia dengan segera. Dia yakin abang dia masih ada lagi di sini, tapi dia tidak pasti di mana abang dia berada sekarang. Fang secara pelahan-lahan keluar dari bilik, dia tidak mahu Boboiboy ataupun Ochobot terjaga dari tidur. "Maafkan aku Boboiboy" kata Fang sebelum dia keluar dari rumah Boboiboy._

 _Ramai yang belum bangun dari tidur, dia sorang sahaja yang ada di luar sekarang ini. Dia memakai jaket ungunya untuk melindungi diri dia daripada kesejukan waktu pagi. Fang tidak tahu di mana dia harus bermula untuk mencari abang dia. Dia terfikir, mungkin abang dia ada di rumah Mikey. Mungkin juga Mikey yang culik abang dia. Kaki dia bergerak ke jalan menuju ke rumah Mikey._

 _"Adik" Fang berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. "ABANG!" Fang terus berlari dan peluk abang dia. Fang berasa sungguh lega kerana abang dia selamat. "Mana abang pergi? adik risau sangat"_

 _"Maaf adik, ada seseorang menculik abang" Fang melepas pelukan abang dia._

 _"Culik abang? siapa?" Kaizo pegang tangan adik dia. "Abang tidak boleh bercerita di sini, kita kena pergi ke tempat lain" Fang ikut sahaja abang dia. Kemana abang dia membawa dia, dia sendiri tidak tahu tapi yang pasti jalan yang mereka lalui bukan jalan ke rumah mereka. "Abang, ke mana kita nak pergi?"_

 _"Ikut sahaja abang. Abang tak nak orang itu ketahui di mana kita berada nanti" Fang berasa pelik dengan sikap abang dia. Selalunya kalau apa-apa yang berlaku, dia tak akan bawa dia pergi ke tempat yang dia tidak tahu. Bahaya sangat ke musuh mereka kali ini atau itu bukan abang dia yang sebenarnya. Fang berhenti. "Abang, abang ingat tak lagi tentang abang hampir kehilangan adik"_

 _Kaizo berhenti dan pusing kebelakang. "Kenapa adik berhenti? kenapa adik tanya soalan itu?"_

 _"Adik nak pastikan ini adalah abang" Mata merah disebalik cermin mata dia, merenung tajam ke arah Mikey. Lalu dia berkata "Aku rasa, kau bukan abang aku" Tekaan Fang memang tepat, Kaizo yang ada di depannya bukan abang dia. Muka dia terus berubah secara pelahan-lahan, ketinggian dia juga menjadi pendek dan semua bentuk badan fizikal dia turut berubah. "Kau!"_

 _"Yea Fang, ini aku. Aku bawa kau ke sini untuk jauhkan diri kau daripada kawan-kawan kau dan abang kau juga" kata Mikey_

 _"Apa semua nie Mikey, kenapa kau buat begitu" Kaki Fang pelahan-lahan berundur kebelakang. Dia tidak mahu dekat dengan alien Mikey itu, dia tidak lagi menganggap Mikey itu sebagai kawan dia._

 _"Kau sepatutnya kawan aku, bukan mereka. Aku kawan pertama kau tapi abang kau. Dia yang pisahkan kami. Aku yang culik abang kau, aku yang menyamar sebagai abang kau pada hari itu. Aku yang berpura-pura naik ke kapal angkasa. Aku memang datang ke sini dengan kakak aku tapi dia tinggalkan aku di sini untuk dapatkan kau sahaja. Rumah yang kau pergi hari itu, itu bukan rumah aku dan itu juga bukan kakak aku. Aku hanya mempergunakan manusia di bumi ini sahaja. Aku hanya nak bawa kau pulang ke planet kita. Ini bukan planet kau atau aku, planet kita berada di tempat lain. Marilah kita pulang ke sana, kita akan kekal sebagai sahabat di sana selama-lamanya"_

 _"KAU SILAP! KAU BUKAN KAWAN AKU! KAU JANGAN CARI AKU LAGI! BERAMBUS KAU DARI SINI!" Fang lari dengan sekuat hati. Dia lari daripada Mikey yang sudah gila itu. Dia tidak pernah jumpa orang seperti itu. Fang berlari ke rumah Boboiboy untuk melindungi diri dia. Dia nampak abang dia sedang bercakap dengan Boboiboy. "Abang ke tue?" kata Fang. Dia perhatikan betul-betul dan memang sah, dia abang dia._

 _Fang berlari dan memanggil abang dia "ABANG!"_

 _"PANG! HATI-HATI!" Kaizo nampak ada sesuatu sedang menuju ke arah adik dia. Kaizo berlari dan melompat ke arah dia. "DINDING TENAGA!" Suatu letupan telah berlaku. Kaizo memeluk adik dia supaya adik dia selamat dari letupan tadi. "Abang" Fang peluk abang dia kuat-kuat. Fang perasan ada luka sedikit di tangan abang dia_

 _"Abang ok ke?"_

 _"Pang jangan risau, abang ada dekat sini. Aku tak kan biarkan orang itu mengambil adik" Fang berasa sungguh lega, ini abang dia. Abang kandung dia. Dia selamat di dalam pelukan abang dia. Boboiboy yang ada di pintu rumah tadi, dia berlari ke arah mereka. "Fang, kau tak apa-apa? Lain kali jangan keluar rumah tanpa pengetahuan aku"_

 _"Maaf Boboiboy, aku cuma fikirkan tentang abang aku sahaja tadi" Fang masih lagi dalam pelukan abang dia. Dia tidak mahu lepaskan abang dia, dia tidak mahu abang dia hilang lagi. Boboiboy dan Kaizo nampak Mikey sedang berjalan menuju mereka. Kaizo peluk adik dia begitu erat, dia akan melindungi adik dia, dia tak kan orang itu merampas adik dia. Kaizo merapatkan badan Fang dekat dengan diri dia._

 _Ditangan Mikey ada sebuah pistol berteknologi tinggi. Pistol itu tidak wujud di bumi, hanya ada di planet mereka sahaja. "Kalau aku tak dapat Fang, korang juga tidak akan dapat dia" kata Mikey dengan pistolnya yang sedang mengacu kearah mereka._

 _Kaizo sudah bersedia mengangkat tangannya. Dia sudah bersedia untuk menggunakan kuasa dia untuk melindungi mereka semua "Pang peluk abang kuat-kuat. Jangan terpisah dengan abang" kata Kaizo_

 _Boboiboy juga turut bersiap. Dia akan menggunakan kuasa terkuat dia._

 _"Jangan harap kau dapat kalahkan aku" Mikey menembak ke arah mereka. "DINDING TENAGA!" tetapi tembak tadi itu begitu kuat sekali sehingga menyebabkan dinding tenaga Kaizo pecah dan mereka bertiga terpelanting. Kaizo terlepas dari pelukan adik dia. Boboiboy terjatuh di tepi pagar rumahnya. Kaizo terjatuh tidak jauh daripada Boboiboy. Kaizo bangun dan mencari-cari adik dia_

 _"PANG! PANGGGG!" Kaizo berdiri dan ternampak adik dia terlantar di tepi rumah orang. Yaya, jiran sebelah Boboiboy, terdengar letupan itu. Dia terus pergi ke tingkap bilik dia nampak Fang sedang terlantar baring di tepi sebuah rumah orang lain. Kepala Fang terkena pasu bunga rumah itu dan menyebabkan kepala Fang berdarah. Yaya terkejut dan lalu dia terbang ke arah Fang. Kaizo juga turut berlari ke arah adik dia._

 _"Pang, Pang!" Kaizo mengangkat kepala adik dia dan pegang tangan adik yang kecil itu. Darah di kepala Fang mengalir keluar. Kaizo memeluk kepala adik dia. "Adik janji tak kan tinggalkan abang. Bangun adik, BANGUN!" Kaizo mencium-cium tangan adik dia. Dia berharap adik dia membuka matanya, dia harap dia dapat mendengar suara adik dia. Dia berharap semuanya tidak terlambat._

 _"Fang! bangun Fang" kata Yaya yang berdiri di belakang Kaizo. Yaya menangis melihat kawan dia yang tidak bergerak-gerak dari tadi. Boboiboy pula bangun dan nampak Mikey cuba menyerang Kaizo dan Yaya. "Jangan harap kau dapat menyerang mereka lagi! BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR! TETAKAN HALILINTAR!" Boboiboy Halilintar menyerang Mikey._

 _Mikey mengelak dan menembak Boboiboy. "PELINDUNG HALILINTAR!"_

 _"Kau ingat kuasa kau dapat lindungi kau" Mikey menyerang dia lagi. Sementara Boboiboy Halilintar mengalih perhatian Mikey, Kaizo mengangkat adik dia dan lari dari situ. Yaya pula perlu membantu Boboiboy. Demi Fang, dia dan Boboiboy akan mengalahkan alien gila itu._

 _"GRAVITY PEMBER-" Yaya terkena tembakan dari Mikey. "YAYA!" Boboiboy Halilintar begitu marah sekali. "BERANI KAU! AMBIK NIE! HALILINTAR SLASH!" Boboiboy Halilintar terbang ke arah Mikey dengan pedangnya._

 _"Selamat malam Boboiboy" Mikey mengangkat tapak tangannya dan menghembus satu debu ke arah Boboiboy Halilintar. Debu-debu itu membuatkan Boboiboy Halilintar jatuh tertidur. Mikey tidak menembak Boboiboy dan Yaya yang sedang terbaring di jalan tetapi dia pergi mengejar Kaizo._

 _Kaizo berlari jauh daripada si alien gila itu. Dia perlu membawa adik dia ke kapal angkasa untuk memberikan rawatan. Badan Fang menjadi semakin sejuk. "Pang, jangan mengalah. Kuatkan diri untuk abang" kata Kaizo_

 _Dia tidak mahu kehilangan adik dia. Sudah beberapa kali dia hampir kehilangan adik dia. Dia tak kan kehilangan adik dia, bukan sekarang, atau esok atau buat selama-lamanya. Selagi dia masih hidup, selagi itu dia akan tetap melindungi adik dia. Tiada siapa yang boleh mengambil nyawa adik dia. Kaizo cuba menghubungi Lahap tetapi dia juga terkena debu tidur Mikey. Kaizo tertidur di situ._

 _"Maaf Fang. Aku terpaksa buat begitu. Sekarang tinggal kau dan aku sahaja. Aku akan membawa kau pulang dan merawat kau" Mikey datang ke arah Fang yang terbaring di sebelah abang dia. Dia cuba untuk mengangkat Fang tetapi mata Fang terbuka luas. Walaupun diri dia sudah lemah, tetapi dia masih ada lagi tenaga untuk hapuskan si alien gila itu._

 _"kau bukan kawan aku! Aku akan tamatkan kau! TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!" bayang-bayang kuasa Fang menembus badan Mikey dan badan dia meletup berkecai. Fang berasa puas hati kerana dia dapat hapuskan Mikey. Permandangan mata dia makin lama makin kabur, akhirnya Fang tidak sedarkan diri._

* * *

"Boboiboy, sudahlah. Marilah kita pulang" merayu Ochobot kepada Boboiboy. Boboiboy tidak mahu bergerak dari situ "Aku pasti, Fang akan kembali kepada kita"

"Tak Ochobot, aku rasa kali ini dia tak kan kembali" Boboiboy mengelap air mata dia. "Aku gagal selamatkan dia. Aku gagal sebagai kawan baik dia" Ochobot terbang ke arah Boboiboy dan peluk Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy" Dia mendengar suara seseorang, Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Kapten Kaizo sedang berdiri. "Kau jangan risau, Pang selamat. Dia akan kembali ke sini, dia cuma perlukan rawatan luar dari planet ini sahaja" Selepas sahaja kejadian semalam, Kaizo sedar dari tidurnya, dia serta merta membawa Fang ke kapal angkasa. Dia perlu memberikan rawatan kepada adik dia dengan segera kalau tidak, dia akan kehilangan Fang. Dia telah terbang jauh ke planet lain, hanya planet itu sahaja boleh memberikan rawatan kepada adik dia. Kaizo pergi tanpa memberitahu kawan-kawan adik dia.

"Saya ingat saya sudah kehilangan Fang"

"Tak, kau tak kehilangan dia" Kaizo memberikan senyuman kepada Boboiboy. Semuanya akan selamat. Fang tak kan pergi tinggalkan mereka, dia akan kembali.

* * *

 **Tak tahu kalau ada yang menangis ke tak dalam chapter 34 nie.. kalau ada, maaf yea**

 **Tak sangka pula ada yang suka cerita sedih-sedih xD hehehee~ Takpe, lepas nie kita happy-happy balik**

 **Naira - Maaf maaf! Author salah faham rupanya. Author asal dari Kuala Lumpur! :D**

 **Mahrani29 - I'M SORRY for making you cry xD chapter 32 chapter paling sedih author buat T_T**

 **Lily - Patutlah takde Lily review dalam 2 hari nie.. takpe, author faham.. kita semua sentiasa sibuk T_T kecuali author nie, ada sahaja masa lapang dia**

 **Nur Alya - Wah! dasyatnya kamu baca dari pagi sampai ke petang.. Taniah! terima kasih kerana menyukai ff ini**

 **Sakura no Hana - hehehee... malulah nak tunjuk. Lagipun lukisan author tak sehebat mana pun T_T Kalau nak tengok juga..cari username miss-lynz dekat deviantart (kalau tak jumpa tue, maaf yea) .. tapi tak banyak pun, lukisan pun macam hampezz aje.. tapi itu semua upload dah lama, tak ingat tahun berapa**

 **LizzNP - Hehe.. maaf sebab author buat kamu menangis.. author suka sangat buat korang semua menangis.. nak chapter sedih lagi ke? nanti author fikirkan plot sedih-sedih**

 **Oklah, jumpa lagi semua!**


	35. Kepulangan Fang

**Hai semua! apa khabar? sihat ke semua?**

 **Maaf kalau ada yang menangis lagi dengan chapter 34 xD author suka sangat buat kamu menangis, mendebar-debarkan dan ada juga yang tak dapat nak review apa-apa... hehehehe**

 **Terima Kasih kerana memberi review! thank you so much!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter kali ini**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Kepulangan Fang!

Begitu riuh rendah sekali di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying bertumus lumus untuk membuat persiapan party kepulangan Fang yang sudah seminggu dia berada di planet lain untuk menerima rawatan. Kaizo terpaksa ulang alik dari bumi ke hospital di planet lain untuk temankan adik dia. Kadang-kadang Lahap temankan Fang. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia yang lain ada juga merayu Kaizo untuk melawat tetapi mereka tidak dibenarkan pergi melawat Fang. Jadi mereka terpaksa menunggu kepulangan Fang di bumi.

"Wei, ini sudah 3 donut kau pergi makan" marah Ying kepada Gopal. Ying sudah memesan 1 dozen donut lobak merah khas untuk Fang tetapi Gopal pergi makan 3 donut sebab dia terlalu lapar. "Ala, baru 3, aku bukan makan semua pun"

"Aku beli donut nie untuk Fang maaa.. bukan untuk kau" Ying menepuk tangan Gopal yang cuba untuk mengambil satu lagi donut. "Pergi makan benda lain lah, donut nie jangan kacau"

"Yelah, yelah" terus Gopal mengambil cekodok chocolate, mata Gopal langsung tidak mengalih pandangan dari donut lobak merah. Yaya datang dengan sebuah kotak donut lobak merah. Dia juga memesan 1 dozen donut lobak merah

"Kau pun ada juga beli donut lobak merah"

"Ha ah Ying. Aku ingatkan takde siapa nak beli, jadi aku pergilah beli" kata Yaya

"Kalau macam tue, bolehlah aku ambik lagi satu" Gopal terus mengambil donut lobak merah yang ada di atas kaunter kedai tetapi Ying telah merampas donut tersebut. Dia meletak balik donut itu di tempat asal dan menutup kotak itu. "Kau jangan nak ambik lagi, kalau nak, tunggu Fang sampai" kata Ying. Gopal terus buat sedih. "Yang buat muka sedih kenapa, banyak lagi makanan lain kan"

"Tapi Tok Aba, antara banyak-banyak makanan dekat sini, donut lobak merah tue paling sedap"

"Isk kau nie Gopal, itukan makanan kegemaran Fang. Kau nak bagi dia marah ke? dia baru sahaja sembuh" kata Yaya

"Yelah, yelah" Tok Aba cuba ceriakan Gopal dengan memberikan dia Ice Blended Chocolate Special. Gopal dengan serta merta terus senyum sampai ke pipi. "Mana Boboiboy dan Ochobot Tok Aba?" tanya Yaya

"Entahlah, dia orang kata ada sesuatu dia orang kena buat. Atok pun tak tahu dia orang pergi mana"

"Jangan dia orang lambat sudah, kejap lagi Kaizo sampai dengan si Fang" Yaya betul-betulkan belon-belon yang ada di situ. Belon-belon tersebut semuanya berbentuk landak, ini semua kerja si Kaizo. Dia memang suka kenakan adik dia walaupun baru sahaja keluar dari hospital. Ying pula mengikat banner besar yang bertulis "SELAMAT KEMBALI BUDAK BUSUK" (Kaizo punya kerja juga) di luar kedai Tok Aba. Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Fang semula.

"Wah! ada party lah encik bos" muncul Probe bersama dengan Adudu "boleh kami nak join?"

"Wei Probe, dah sah sah kita tak dijemput!" Adudu mengentuk-gentuk kepala besi Probe dengan senduk kedai Tok Aba. "AMBIK NIE AMBIK NIE AMBIK NIE!"

"Aduh! encik bos, jangan lah ketuk saya" menangis Probe. Tok Aba merampas balik senduk dia dari tangan Adudu. "Sudah sudah lah tue, kalau kamu berdua nak join, minta kebenaran dia orang dulu"

"Sebelum tue, apa korang buat dekat sini? nak buat jahat lagi ke?" tanya Yaya. "MANA ADA! KITA ORANG NAK JALAN-JALAN DEKAT TAMAN, TAK BOLEH KE?" marah Adudu. Tok Aba gelengkan sahaja kepala dia

"Kamu nie Adudu, cubalah cakap elok-elok" kata Tok Aba

"entah encik bos nie, asyik-asyik nak marah, asyik-asyik nak marah" Lalu Adudu baling sebiji batu dekat Probe dan dia jatuh terbalik. "Aduh, encik bos nie"

"Wei, kalau korang sibuk dekat sini, baik korang pergi"

"Yelah yelah, kita orang pergilah, jom Probe. Kita orang dah kena halau" Adudu mengheret kaki Probe yang sedang terbalik "Tapi encik bos, saya nak join party landak dia orang"

"Kalau korang nak join, korang jangan nak buat benda jahat" Yaya memberi amaran dekat mereka berdua. Probe terus menjadi gembira, Adudu pula malas nak layan dengan karenah Probe. Dia tahu Probe selalu teruja tengok benda-benda yang menarik dan minat perkara pelik-pelik seperti hantu. Boleh geng dengan Gopal dan Kapten Kaizo nie. "YAHOOOO! BOLEH SAYA PERGI AMBIK ALAT KARAOKE DEKAT MARKAS KOTAK!" Probe dengan lajunya pergi balik ke markas kotak. Adudu pula kena tinggal di kedai Tok Aba. Dia terpaksa menolong mereka daripada duduk diam tak buat kerja.

"Wah! meriah betul kedai Tok Aba" Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Adudu menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Lynna bersama dengan Boboiboy dan Ochobot. "Siapa perempuan lawa tue? bisik Adudu dekat Gopal. "Itu kakak angkat si Fang" Padahal bukan betul pun tapi Fang sudah anggap dia sebagai kakak sendiri sampai Kaizo pun naik cemburu. "Oh, pandai pula si Fang cari kakak angkat. Dah ada abang sendiri, tak cukup lagi ke?"

"Jangan tanya aku lerr.. tanya si Fang tue" Gopal terus mengikat belon-belon landak di tepi kedai Tok Aba, manakala Adudu pula terpaksa meniup belon yang lain

Lynna telah membawa cake lobak merah untuk Fang. Boboiboy dan Ochobot tadi pergi menjemput Lynna di stesen keretapi dan terus ke kedai cake sebab itu mereka lambat sampai. "Lama lagi ke dia orang nak sampai?" tanya Lynna

"Entahlah, tadi saya menerima mesej dari abang Kaizo, dia cakap dia akan sampai ke sini tak lama lagi" Boboiboy melihat jam di jam kuasa dia. Sementara menunggu kedatangan tetamu khas mereka, mereka bersihkan apa yang patut dibersihkan. Probe sudah sampai dengan alat set karoke dia. Adudu berasa pelik, bila masa Probe ada karaoke? Mengikut kata Probe, dia telah membeli dekat Bagogo dengan menggunakan kredit kad Adudu. Adudu dengan begitu marah sekali, dia mengetuk-getuk Probe dengan batu besar

"Maaf encik bos! maaf!"

"Eh sudah sudah, Fang nak dekat sampai dah" kata Boboiboy. Mereka semua cepat-cepat sorok di belakang kaunter kedai Tok Aba. Kaizo dan Fang dalam perjalanan ke kedai Tok Aba. Kepala Fang masih lagi dibalut dengan kain. "Bagaimana dengan kepala kau? ada rasa pening?"

"Tak abang, adik ok. Abang janganlah risau sangat, kepala adik ok"

"Macam mana abang tak risau, kamu tue berkawan dengan orang gila sebab tue abang tak bagi kau berkawan dulu" Fang senyap sahaja, muka dia menjadi sedih. Lalu Kaizo berkata lagi "Tapi selepas sahaja abang melihat keazaman kawan-kawan kau di bumi sanggup mendapatkan kau semula, sanggup mempertahankan kau daripada abang. Abang terima kawan-kawan kau, Pang. Hargailah sahabat-sahabat kau" Fang tersenyum kembali kepada abang dia

"Terima kasih abang" Fang pegang tangan abang dia. Fang memang begitu manja dengan abang dia. Kalau dengan orang lain, jangan harap dia akan manja dengan mereka tapi kalau kawan-kawan dia dalam bahaya, dia akan bermati-matian untuk selamatkan mereka.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di kedai Tok Aba. Fang melihat kedai Tok Aba begitu meriah sekali, siap ada belon landak. Dia tahu itu kerja abang dia dan dia rasa nak sahaja marah abang dia kerana banner tersebut tertulis 'SELAMAT KEMBALI BUDAK BUSUK'

"Budak busuk?" Fang genggam sahaja tangan dia dan sabar. "Mana semua orang?" Dia mencari-cari orang lain sampailah mereka semua menjerit keluar dari belakang kaunter meja kedai "SELAMAT KEMBALI FANG!"

Fang terasa sangat terharu, semua ada di situ. Fang melihat muka mereka satu per satu, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, Tok Aba, Lynna, Adudu dan juga Probe. Dia tidak sangka Lahap pun ada dengan sekali dengan mereka, padahal mereka tidak sedar bahawa Lahap ada dekat belakang dia orang. Air mata Fang mengalir keluar. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya abang dia

"Adik tak sangka ada sambutan begini untuk adik" Fang mengelap air mata kegembiraan dia. Dia melepas tangan abang dia dan terus berlari ke arah sahabat-sahabat dia yang sedang menunggu dia di kedai Tok Aba. Fang sangat merindui mereka semua. "Selamat kembali Fang" kata mereka berempat

"Fang! macam mana? kepala kau dah ok?" kata Boboiboy

"Kita orang ada beli donut lobak merah untuk kau. Mesti kau rindu dengan donut kegemaran kau kan"

"Yolah, ada 2 kotak donut untuk kau tapi Gopal dah makan tiga" Fang terus pandang Gopal dan memberikan dia renungan yang tajam sekali.

"Alah, janganlah marah. Aku makan tiga sahaja" Fang tergelak sahaja. Dia rasa dia tidak patut marah Gopal sebab ada lagi donut lobak merah yang lain untuk dia tapi kalau Gopal ambil lagi donut dia, dia akan terus mengamuk. "Kak Lynna pun ada dekat sini" tersenyum Fang melihat Lynna. Dia nak sahaja peluk Lynna tapi abang dia ada dekat situ takut abang dia cemburu pula nanti sebab adik dia peluk orang lain "Ha ah, abang kamu yang suruh akak datang sini sebab nak sambut kepulangan kamu"

"Terima kasih abang" Fang peluk abang dia. Kaizo hanya senyum sahaja melihat adik dia yang begitu gembira sekali. "Tapi.. kenapa Adudu dengan Probe ada sekali?" tanya Fang.

"Sebab kita orang pun nak join juga party landak" Fang mendengar sahaja perkataan landak, terus dia mengikat Probe dekat pokok dengan menggunakan kuasa bayang dia. "Kau duduk situ diam-diam"

"Jangan marah Fang, saya bergurau sahaja! encik bos, tolong saya encik bos" menangis Probe di pokok. Adudu buat-buat tak kisah kerana dia sedang menikmati makanan yang ada di atas kaunter meja. Lahap begitu teruja sekali kerana biskut kegemaran dia ada di situ. Yaya pula rasa seronok melihat Lahap makan kesemua biskut-biskut dia. Fang bertanya kepada kawan-kawan dia, apa mereka lakukan ketika ketiadaan dia.

"Kalau Fang nak tahu, si Gopal paling rindu dengan kau" kata Yaya

"Dey, apasal kau bagitahu dia. Habis bocor rahsia aku"

"Apasal kau pula yang rindukan aku, bukan Boboiboy ke yang rindukan aku"

"Kau tak tahu ke, Boboiboy yang paling rindu sekali dekat kau bukan aku" bisik Gopal kepada Fang. Padahal dia lah paling bising sekali dalam seminggu, dia bosan kerana Fang tiada dengan mereka kerana dia suka cari pasal dengan Fang dan Fang pula suka marah dia. "Wei Gopal, apa kau bisik dekat Fang tue" kata Ying

"Takde apa-apa" terus Gopal mengambil satu cekodok chocolate sambil bersiul-siul. Fang tergelak sahaja. Dia rindu dengan suasana begini, suasana gelak ketawa bersama kawan-kawan dia. Boboiboy datang dan duduk disebelah Fang "Fang, kau ok?"

"Aku ok sahaja Boboiboy. Kenapa?"

"Takdelah, masa abang kau dah bawa kau pergi, aku tak sempat nak tanya kau tentang kawan lama kau tue" Fang terus diam dan memandang ke arah lain. "Fang?"

"Aku sebenarnya tak sangka pula dia akan menjadi begitu. Aku ingatkan dia akan menjadi sebahagian kawan kita tapi rupanya bukan. Kalau aku tak sedar masa tue, tentu aku tak dapat jumpa dengan korang dah" Fang memandang kawan-kawan dia yang sedang bergurau senda. Gopal kena marah dengan Ying dan Yaya kerana terlalu banyak sangat makan chocolate. "Semuanya sudah berakhir Fang, kau jangan fikirkan sangat"

"Aku sebenarnya takut, aku takut kalau dia masih hidup lagi. Lagipun kakak dia ada dekat kapal angkasa, mesti dia akan mencari adik dia, aku takut kakak dia akan membalas dendam nanti"

"Jangan risau Fang. Selagi kita ada dekat sini, selagi itulah dia orang tak kan dapat apa-apa kan kau"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy" mereka berdua tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Kaizo muncul dengan dua pinggan. Di dalam pinggan tersebut ada sepotong carrot cake untuk mereka berdua. "Makan kek nie, Lynna dah potongkan untuk kamu berdua" kata Kaizo. Fang dan Boboiboy mengambil pinggan tersebut.

Suasana menjadi lebih riuh apabila Probe dapat lepaskan diri daripada ikatan bayang Fang. Dia terus memasang karaoke nya dan buat bising di situ sampailah dia kena baling dengan batu lagi sekali. Semua menyuruh Fang nyanyikan satu lagu tapi dia menolak, dia nak abang dia yang nyanyikan tapi abang dia juga sama, tak nyanyi. Jadi Adudu dan Probe pergi berduet sampailah mereka kena serang dengan harimau bayang Fang kerana nyanyian mereka tidak begitu sedap.

Selepas itu Cikgu Papa Zola datang dengan handphone pinknya. Dia juga turut menyertai party itu, siap tangkap gambar beramai-ramai sekali. Muka Fang kena halang dengan abang dia terus Fang mengamuk dekat abang dia.

Hari sudah petang, ramai yang sudah pulang, yang tinggal hanyalah Boboiboy, Ochobot, Tok Aba, Fang dan Kaizo. Mereka menolong Tok Aba mengemas kesemua barang yang ada. Fang pula mengumpul kesemua belon landak dan dia akan meletupkan belon-belon itu di rumah sahaja. Selepas sahaja selesai mengemas kedai Tok Aba, Fang dan Kaizo pulang ke rumah. Fang membawa balik kesemua donat lobak merahnya dan cake lobak merah yang tinggal lagi separuh.

"Pang gembira hari ini?" tanya Kaizo

"Mestilah gembira, terima kasih abang kerana membuat semua ini untuk adik tapi abang tak perlulah buat begitu meriah sekali"

"Abang cuma nak tengok kau gembira sahaja. Selepas apa yang terjadi tempoh hari, abang tak nak tengok adik dalam kesedihan"

"Abang jangan risau, walaupun adik rasa sedih dengan kejadian hari itu tapi adik rasa lega kerana dia bukan kawan adik" Kaizo tersenyum sahaja. "Abang"

"hmm?" Kaizo melihat adik dia. Kaizo nampak kesedihan di muka adiknya "Kenapa adik sedih?"

"Tak, sebenarnya adik rasa bersalah. Adik yang menghapuskan dia, sepatutnya adik boleh selamatkan dia tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat" Fang ada rasa sedikit kesalan dengan tindakan dia pada hari itu. Kalaulah masa boleh diulangkan semula, mungkin dia dapat memperbetulkan keadaan dan mungkin dia dapat selamatkan Mikey.

 _"Tak, semunya belum terlambat, aku masih hidup lagi Fang... aku akan membalas dendam dekat kau, Fang. Kau tunggu dan lihat sahaja nanti"_

Kotak yang dipegang oleh Fang terlepas dari tangannya. Habis semua donut lobak merah terkeluar dari kotak. Kaizo terkejut. "Adik? kenapa? adik ok?" tanya Kaizo

"Adik ok, cuma adik perlu pergi berehat" Fang berpura-pura senyum kepada abangnya. Dia tidak mahu abang dia tahu tentang suara yang dia dengar tadi, dia tidak mahu abang dia risau. "Kalau macam tue, esok kamu berehat sahaja di rumah. Jangan nak buat apa-apa"

"Baik abang" Fang mengutip donut-donut yang sudah terjatuh di jalan raya, manakala mata dia mencari-cari suara itu datang dari arah mana sampailah dia ternampak seorang budak berdiri jauh daripada dia. Budak itu ialah Mikey, dia memberikan senyuman sinis kepada Fang. Fang hanya terdiam sahaja, dia ingatkan dia sudah hapuskan Mikey, rupanya tidak. Dia masih lagi hidup, dia masih lagi ada di sini. Fang perlu berhati-hati, dia perlu melindungi semua yang dia sayang.

"Pang?" panggil abang dia

"Betul ke kau tak apa-apa?"

"betul abang, jangan risau tentang adik" Sebenarnya Kaizo tahu dengan perangai adik dia. Kalau dia kata begitu, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh adiknya. Dia biarkan terlebih dahulu, dia tidak mahu memaksa adik dia beritahu perkara yang sebenar. Setelah Fang habis mengutip kesemua donut, mereka sambung perjalanan mereka ke rumah.

Sampai sahaja di rumah, Kaizo melihat adik dia begitu senyap sekali, muka dia begitu serius. Ada sesuatu yang dia sedang fikirkan. "Pang, kau pergi berehat. Biar aku uruskan kesemua nie"

"Baik abang" Fang naik ke atas dan tidak sekali pun dia memandang ke arah abang dia. Kaizo mulai risau dengan adiknya, dari wajah yang ceria terus berubah wajah yang serius. "Apa yang kau sedang fikirkan Pang" bisik Kaizo sorang-sorang

Di dalam bilik Fang, dia sedang terbaring dan termenung di dinding bilik dia. Di kepala dia sedang bermutar-mutar suara tadi. "Aku akan halang kau Mikey" bisik Fang

 _"hahaha.. kau jangan nak berangan. Aku bagi kau peluang untuk kau balik ke planet kita tapi kau pilih untuk membunuh aku. Kau bunuh kawan kau sendiri, kau akan menyesal nanti. Aku akan pastikan abang kau tak kan dapat melindungi kau lagi. Selamat tinggal Fang, kita akan berjumpa lagi. Kau tunggu dan lihat sahaja nanti"_

Fang menggenggamkan tangannya dan menumbuk katil dia. "Jaga kau Mikey"

Kaizo yang berada di luar bilik Fang, mendengar suara adik dia. Kaizo sudah agak, Mikey akan kembali. Dia perlu bersedia. "Kau tak kan dapat adik aku"

* * *

 **Hehehehe... author memang jahat xD dan kejam.. jangan risau, si alien gila tue tak kan kembali di chapter seterusnya**

 **Tunggu dan lihat sahaja nanti~**

 **Lalalalaalalalalaa...**

 **Kepada Lily - awak suka BBB, author pula suka Fang! sebab itu banyak sangat kena seksa dengan author (maaf Fang)**

 **Mahrani29 - thank you thank you! sebenarnya idea nie memang dah lama datang tapi cuma tak tahu bila sahaja nak tulis :P**

 **Murasaki Dokugi - hehehe.. mungkin author akan bawa lari Fang juga ;) hehehe**

 **Twilight Sparkle - samalah, author ingatkan dia baik juga rupanya tidak :P**

 **LizzNP - manusia ada macam-macam ragam :D cuma kita yang tidak dapat membaca apa yang mereka sedang fikirkan... nampak aje baik dari luar, dekat dalam, lain ceritanya.. hehe.. terima kasih, author akan jaga kesihatan author dengan baik**

 **Nur Alya - wah, nampaknya awak dah register dekat website ff.. welcome :)**

 **Naira - nanti author buat cerita sedih-sedih lagi ;) Naira asal dari mana yea?**

 **Ililara - kita tunggu dan lihat sahaja :D**

 **Sakura no Hana - Salam sakura.. apa nama awak yea? :D sama-sama, kalau author rajin, author akan membalas review xD kalau author tak rajin tue.. tue author tengah malas.. hehehe! Author pun tak sabar nak tengok Boboiboy Galaxy! yeahhhh!**

 **Minamiya-chan - kenapa ketuk mereka dengan buku? o_0 isk isk isk, tak patut, tak patut.. lain kali ketuk mereka dengan bantal pula xD (Kidding!)**

 **Oklah, jumpa lagi semua!**


	36. Keseorangan

**Hai semua! semua sihat ke?**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Warning: 1 OC**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Keseorangan

"KUCING BAYANG!"

Fang kini berhadapan dengan kucing sewel di lorong Pak Senin Koboi. Dia ingatkan kucing itu sudah lama pulih daripada kesewelan dia, rupanya tidak. Kucing itu kembali sewel. Kucing bayang Fang terpaksa berlawan dengan kucing sewel itu kerana dia tiada biskut Yaya untuk pengsankan kucing sewel tersebut. "YAHHHHH!" Fang mengawal kucing bayang dia dan menyerang kucing sewel itu

Kucing sewel itu berlari dan melompat untuk menyerang kucing bayang Fang. Shadow juga ada dengan Fang tetapi dia sedang ketakutan, Shadow hanya bersembunyi di belakang Fang.

"Cakar dia kucing bayang!" Kucing bayang Fang berlari dan mengangkat kakinya untuk mencakar kucing sewel itu tetapi kucing sewel itu sempat mengelakkan dirinya. Kucing sewel itu melompat kebelakang dan mendarat di belakang kucing bayang. Kucing sewel itu tidak gentar dengan kucing bayang Fang, dia menjadi semakin ganas. Kucing sewel itu tidak menyerang kucing bayang Fang tetapi dia memberikan renungan yang tajam ke arah Fang.

Fang menjadi ketakutan. Renungan kucing sewel itu amat menakutkan, seperti mahu mencakar Fang. Kucing bayang Fang melesap. Kini hanya tinggal Fang, Shadow dan kucing sewel itu.

Kucing sewel itu mengilai kepada Fang. Fang secara pelahan-lahan, dia berundur kebelakang untuk bersiap sedia lari dari sini. "Shadow, kau lari dulu, nanti aku lari dengan kau sekali"

Kucing sewel datang ke arah Fang secara pelahan-lahan, mata dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat lain. Makin lama makin dekat dia datang. Fang dengan serta merta dia memecut dirinya untuk selamatkan dirinya daripada kucing sewel itu. "LARI SHADOW! LARI!"

Kucing sewel itu mengejar Fang dengan begitu pantas sekali. Fang dapatkan rasakan kucing sewel itu berada dekat-dekat dengan dia. Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak kucing sewel berada di sebelah kaki dia. "Habislah aku!" Fang berlari sekuat hati untuk jauhkan diri daripada kucing sewel tetapi kaki dia dapat dicakar oleh kucing sewel

"SHADOW! SELAMATKAN DIRI KAU!" Fang menjerit kepada Shadow yang sudah lari jauh daripada dia. "Tak boleh jadi nie" Kucing sewel melompat ke atas tembok pagar rumah, dia ingin mencengkam Fang dari atas. "ALAMAK! aku tiada pilihan lain. HARIMAU BAYANG!"

Seekor harimau bayang muncul dan lalu harimau bayang itu mengaum ke arah kucing sewel. Kucing sewel tersebut tidak takut dengan harimau bayang Fang. "Kuat betul kucing sewel nie, sikit pun tak takut"

"Cakaran harimau bayang!" Harimau bayang Fang mengangkat kakinya dan lalu mencakar kucing sewel tersebut tetapi kucing itu sempat melompat dan mendarat disebelah Fang. Dia mencakar kaki Fang lagi. Cakaran kali ini amat pedih sekali dan mendalam. Darah keluar dari kaki Fang. Fang terpaksa mengalah. Dia menghilangkan harimau bayang dia dan terus larikan diri tetapi kucing sewel itu tetap mengejar Fang. Fang yang dalam kesakitan, dia terpaksa berlari.

"LARIAN BAYANG!" dia memecut sepantas kilat dan meninggalkan lorong Pak Senin Koboi. Kucing sewel itu tidak dapat mengejar Fang. Fang berhenti di depan kedai Tok Aba dan lalu dia terbaring di situ. Dia sudah penat dan kaki dia mula berdenyut-denyut kerana kesakitan. Fang duduk dan pegang kaki dia yang sedang luka parah. Ada beberapa kesan cakaran di kakinya.

"Fang!" Boboiboy terkejut melihat Fang sedang menahan kesakitannya. "Fang, kenapa dengan kaki kau?"

"Aku kena kejar dengan kucing sewel tadi"

"Kucing sewel?! bukan kucing tue dah pulih ke?" muncul Gopal. Boboiboy dan Gopal duduk di tepi kaki Fang untuk melihat kaki dia yang terluka itu. "Kau kena pergi klinik nie" kata Boboiboy

"Tak perlu, abang aku boleh rawat kaki aku nanti" Fang cuba bangunkan dirinya tetapi kesakitan di kakinya amat pedih sekali. "Baik kau duduk dulu Fang" kata Boboiboy lagi. Tok Aba datang ke arah mereka dengan kain dan semangkuk air suam untuk kaki Fang yang luka itu. Boboiboy mengambil kain tersebut dan rendam di dalam air tersebut. Boboiboy keluarkan kain itu dan meletakkan di atas luka Fang. "Adoi, adoi, adoi" menjerit Fang.

"Wei Fang, aku nak tanya boleh?" tiba-tiba Gopal bertanya

"Tanya apa?"

"Apasal kau selalu sangat kena kejar dengan orang gila"

"Orang gila? apa maksud kau?"

"Maksud aku, dulu-dulu kau kena kejar dengan si ratu gila sewel tue, lepas tue dengan kawan gila kau tue, sekarang dengan kucing sewel gila pula. Apasal hah?" Tiba-tiba sahaja Gopal kena ikat dekat pokok dengan kuasa bayang Fang "DEY, AKU BERTANYA SAHAJA"

"Takde soalan lain ke kau nak tanya. Aku mana tahu, kalau kau nak tahu, tanyalah yang author tengah buat cerita nie" (errrrr... author pergi makan kejap)

* * *

"Fang, betul ke kau tak nak pergi ke klinik?" Tanya Boboiboy yang sedang membantu Fang menghantar dia pulang ke rumah. "Kan aku dah kata tadi, abang aku boleh rawat kaki aku. Janganlah risau sangat, aku bukannya nak pengsan atau koma pun" kata Fang dengan nada garang sekali.

"Yelah Fang. Aku nak tanya boleh?"

"Tanyalah, tapi jangan tanya benda yang bukan-bukan sudah"

"Jangan risaulah, aku bukannya Gopal" tersenyum Boboiboy. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Apasal 2 3 hari nie kau jauhkan diri kau daripada kita orang?" Fang senyap sahaja, dia tidak mahu menjawab soalan Boboiboy. Dia ada sebab kenapa dia jauhkan diri dia daripada kawan-kawan dia dan juga abang dia. Setiap pagi dia mesti keluar dari rumah sebelum abang dia bangun dari tidur dan dia akan jauhkan diri dia daripada semua orang yang dia sayang. Dia tidak mahu Mikey datang dan membalas dendam dekat kawan dia. Kalau boleh, biarlah dia uruskan Mikey itu sendiri. Dia tak nak kawan-kawan dia atau abang dia terlibat sekali.

"Fang? kenapa kau senyap?"

"Maaf Boboiboy, aku tak boleh bagitahu kenapa aku buat begitu" Fang melepaskan tangan Boboiboy dari bahu dia yang sedang membantu dia. "Aku pergi dulu" kata Fang sambil berjalan terhenjut-henjut. Boboiboy melihat kawan dia berjalan, makin lama, makin jauh Fang pergi.

"Boboiboy, kenapa kau berdiri dekat situ sorang-sorang?" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Yaya, Ying dan juga Kaizo sedang mengangkat kotak besar. "Eh, korang dari mana nie?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kita orang dekat bandar tadi, lepas tue terserempak dengan Kapten Kaizo. Dia minta tolong angkatkan kotak-kotak nie" kata Yaya. Boboiboy melihat apa isi dalam kotak tersebut, dia rasa nak tergelak tapi dia tahan. Nampaknya Kaizo memborong kesemua lobak merah yang ada dekat pasaraya. "Banyak betul lobak merah" kata Boboiboy

"Kenapa? Ini semua untuk makanan seminggu aku" terus Boboiboy tersengih sorang di situ. Dia tahu Kaizo dan Fang, dua-dua gilakan lobak merah tapi tak kan lah sampai nak borong kesemuanya sekali. Kadang-kadang Boboiboy rasa pelik, macam mana Kaizo dapat semua duit itu, lagipun Kaizo tidak bekerja di bumi ini. Dia ingin sahaja nak bertanya kepada Kaizo tapi takut nanti kena marah pula. Mungkin dia mempunyai mesin yang boleh menciplak kesemua duit yang ada di bumi ini kot, tak mungkinlah, fikir Boboiboy

"Boboiboy, tadi kita orang nampak Fang. Kenapa dengan kaki dia?" tanya Yaya

"Dia bergaduh dengan geng-geng gangster lagi ke?" tanya Ying

Boboiboy menghela nafas dan lalu dia menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua. "Tak, dia tak gaduh dengan sesiapa. Cuma kaki dia kena cakar dengan kucing sewel"

"Kucing sewel?" Kaizo belum pernah berjumpa lagi dengan kucing sewel di lorong Pak Senin Koboi. Kalau dia berjumpa dengan kucing sewel itu, apa akan terjadi nanti.

"Yea abang Kaizo tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi kenapa semenjak 2 3 hari ini Fang jauhkan diri dia daripada kita orang" Kaizo perasan dengan perubahan adiknya. Setiap pagi Kaizo akan datang ke bilik adiknya dan nampak katil kosong, adik dia sudah keluar dari rumah. Kaizo tahu kenapa adiknya bersikap begitu. Dia tahu tentang Mikey, dia tahu Mikey masih hidup lagi cuma dia tak tahu apa rancangan Mikey seterusnya. Kaizo sendiri tidak dapat melindungi adiknya kerana Fang selalu menghilangkan diri, ke mana dia pergi, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Kaizo cuma pergi ke tempat yang Fang selalu berada tetapi adiknya tiada di situ.

"Kenapa abang Kaizo senyap?"

"Maaf Boboiboy, aku tahu kenapa dengan adik aku bersikap begitu. Dia nak melindungi kita orang daripada kawan gila dia tue" Mereka bertiga terkejut. Mikey masih hidup? fikir Boboiboy

"Tapi Kapten Kaizo, macam mana dia boleh hidup balik. Bukan Fang sudah musnahkan dia ka?" tanya Ying.

"Aku tak pasti macam mana dia boleh hidup balik tapi kamu semua perlu berhati-hati. Dia akan membuat apa sahaja untuk membalas dendam, bukan dekat adik aku sahaja, dengan kamu semua juga" Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying mengangguk tanda faham. Mereka bertiga perlu bersedia dengan apa jua yang akan terjadi nanti.

* * *

Fang yang sudah berada di rumah, dia sibuk kan dirinya di dapur dengan memasak makanan kegemaran abang dia iaitu sup lobak merah. Dia tidak mahu abang dia mengesyaki apa-apa tentang dia mengelakkan diri daripada abang dia. Shadow berada di dalam dapur juga, dia sedang menikmati makanan dia sendiri. Sambil Fang memasak, sambil itu dia memasang sebuah lagu di laptopnya yang terletak di atas meja makan. Fang tidak tahu kenapa dia suka sangat dengan lagu tersebut, mungkin ada maksud tersiratnya.

 _Excuse my lack of patience_  
 _But today I'm feeling faceless_  
 _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know_  
 _Can I go on?_  
 _My mind said I'm a-wasting_  
 _My life ain't keeping pace_  
 _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know_  
 _Can I go on?_

 _I need a miracle_  
 _I need a saint_  
 _I need a hero to lift away_  
 _I need a miracle_  
 _But not for long_

 _I, I'm on my own_  
 _My own hero_  
 _I will stay strong_  
 _I'm on my own_  
 _No undertone could bring me down_  
 _I feel like superman_  
 _I feel like superman_

 _My laugh is understated_  
 _Cause I don't think I can fake it_  
 _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know_  
 _Can I go on?_  
 _Been locked inside this cage_  
 _And I don't think I can break it_  
 _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know_  
 _Can I go on?_

 _I need a miracle_  
 _But not for long_

 _I, I'm on my own_  
 _My own hero_  
 _I will stay strong_  
 _I'm on my own_  
 _No undertone could bring me down_  
 _I feel like superman_  
 _I feel like superman_

 _I'm making waves_  
 _Oh, I'm making waves_  
 _In my heart again, I'm making waves_  
 _I'm making waves_  
 _Oh, I'm making waves_  
 _In my heart again, I'm making waves_  
 _I draw life through what the people say_  
 _I'm making waves, I'm making waves_

Sedikit lagi lagu nak habis, ada seseorang sudah menutup laptopnya. Fang pandang kebelakang dan nampak abang dia dan kawan-kawan dia ada di situ. "Eh, korang pun ada dekat sini. Korang pun nak makan malam dekat sini juga ke? Aku boleh masakan makanan lagi untuk korang semua" kata Fang yang cuba untuk yakinkan kepada mereka tiada apa-apa berlaku. Fang hanya memberikan senyuman paksa kepada mereka semua tapi Kaizo tahu dengan senyuman paksaan adik dia.

"Pang, kenapa dengan kau? Pagi tadi kau mengelak lagi daripada abang, petang nie tiba-tiba pula kau nak masak untuk abang"

"Ma-mana ada. Adik ok sahaja, adik ada hal pagi tadi" Fang cuba mencari alasan supaya mereka tidak mensyaki apa-apa lagi. "Jangan risaulah abang. Abang duduk dekat luar, nanti dah siap, adik panggil. Kita semua makan sama-sama ok" Fang sambung balik memotong bawang. Dia menahan air mata dia, bukan sebab bawang tapi sebab dia ingin sembunyikan perkara yang sebenarnya. Maafkan adik, abang, Fang berkata di dalam hatinya.

"Fang" panggil Boboiboy pula "Jangan macam tue Fang, bagitahulah kita orang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya"

"Kan aku dah kata tadi, hal aku, urusan akulah" kata Fang sambil memotong bawang itu dengan tahap geram dan marah sekali. Dia tidak dapat menfokuskan dirinya sampailah dia terpotong jarinya. "Aduh" pisau ditangannya terlepas dan jatuh ke atas lantai. Fang pegang jarinya yang terkena pisau tadi, dia nampak darah mengalir keluar. "Pang!" Kaizo berlari ke arah adiknya. Darah-darah Fang menitis ke atas lantai, Fang cuba menghisap jarinya yang berdarah itu tetapi Kaizo menghalang dia. Kaizo pegang tangan adik dia dan melihat sendiri luka itu.

Yaya dan Ying mencari plaster untuk jari Fang yang terluka itu. Kaizo mengangkat jari adiknya dan basuh darah-darah itu di sinki dapur. Boboiboy memberi sehelai kain kepada Kaizo. "Terima kasih Boboiboy" kata Fang sambil melihat abang dia balut jari dia yang terluka itu. "Pang, abang tahu. Abang tahu tentang Mikey" Fang tidak begitu terkejut sekali. Dia hanya berdiam diri sahaja. "Kenapa adik tak beritahu abang?" Fang senyap sahaja, dia tidak mahu melihat wajah abang dia. Yaya dan Ying datang dengan plaster dan lalu mereka berikan kepada Kaizo

Kaizo hanya diam sahaja dan membuka balutan kain tadi, dan gantikan dengan plaster tersebut. "Pang, kenapa senyap? Kenapa tak jawap pertanyaan abang?" Fang masih lagi berdiam diri. Dia melihat wajah-wajah yang dia sayang. Dia tidak tahan dengan dirinya, lalu dia berlari keluar dari dapur dan terus masuk ke bilik dan kunci pintu itu.

"Macam mana abang Kaizo?" tanya Boboiboy

Kaizo tak tahu nak buat macam mana dah, mungkin memberi masa untuk adik dia tenangkan diri. Kaizo mengambil pisau yang terjatuh tadi dan lalu membasuh kesan darah yang ada di pisau. "Aku rasa, kamu semua patut pulang terlebih dahulu. Biar aku uruskan adik aku sendiri" sambil pegang pisau tajam yang telah dia bersihkan tadi. Mereka bertiga menelan ludah kerana cara Kaizo bercakap macam nak bunuh adik dia sahaja. "Jangan risau, aku tak kan bunuh adik aku sendiri" Kaizo simpan pisau tersebut.

Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying terus pulang ke rumah. Kaizo yang berada di dapur, sambung apa yang adik dia sedang masak tadi. Dia juga tidak dapat fokuskan dirinya kerana terlalu risaukan adiknya. Setelah habis sahaja masak sup lobak merah, dia mengambil sedikit sup dengan senduk dan tuang ke dalam mangkuk. Dia menghantar sup tersebut kepada adiknya. Fang masih lagi mengurung dirinya di dalam bilik. Kaizo mengetuk pintu adiknya dan tiada panggilan dari adiknya. Kaizo cuba membuka pintu tersebut tetapi pintu itu masih lagi di kunci.

"Pang" Kaizo mengetuk pintu itu lagi. "PANG!" tiada panggilan dari adiknya. "Pang, bukalah pintu nie. Abang ada bawakan sup lobak merah untuk adik" Fang yang duduk disebalik pintu, dia menangis. "Maafkan adik abang" bisik Fang. "Maafkan aku kawan-kawan. Aku terpaksa buat begini untuk melindungi korang daripada Mikey. Aku tak mahu dia menyeksa korang semua. Maafkan aku" Fang duduk sambil pegang lututnya. Kaizo masih lagi mengetuk pintu bilik adiknya.

"Adik, bukalah pintu nie" Kaizo mengalah. Kaizo tidak mahu bertindak garang atau memaksa dengan adik dia, dia takut adik dia akan lari daripada rumah. "Maafkan abang kalau abang memaksa adik sangat" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya yang sedang mengurung di dalam bilik. Dia terus beredar dari pintu bilik adiknya. Kaizo tidak tahu bagaimana untuk pujuk adik dia supaya dia bercerita. Dia perlukan pertolongan, dia perlukan seseorang. Mungkin orang itu, Fang akan bercerita, fikir Kaizo. Dia meletakkan mangkuk tersebut di atas meja dan terus menghubungi seseorang menggunakan telephone rumahnya. Orang itu bukan Boboiboy tapi seseorang yang Fang anggap dia sebagai kakak sendiri.

"Aku perlukan pertolongan daripada kau"

* * *

Jam tangan Fang berbunyi. Fang tidak menjawap, dia tahu Boboiboy sedang cuba menghubungi dia. Bukan Boboiboy sahaja, Yaya, Ying dan juga Gopal turut cuba menghubungi dia tetapi dia mengendahkan sahaja panggilan mereka semua. Dia hanya sembunyi di dalam bilik dia. Abang dia pula tidak lagi mengetuk pintu bilik dia atau memanggil dia. Fang melihat jam kuasa dia, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7:30 pagi. Dia hanya terbaring sahaja di atas katil sambil memeluk bantal busuk dia. Dia cuba tidur balik tetapi tidak berjaya.

Dia masih lagi teringat kata-kata Mikey pada hari itu, suara itu masih segar di dalam ingatan dia. Fang geram kerana Mikey masih hidup lagi, dia ingatkan dia sudah musnahkan Mikey. Dia menghentak-hentak tangannya di katil. "Bagaimana kau masih hidup lagi" kata Fang. "Kalau kau nak balas dendam. Balas dendam dekat aku, bukan dekat abang aku atau kawan-kawan aku" kata Fang lagi

Dia seperti terdengar gelakan dari Mikey. Fang menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Dia tidak mahu mendengar gelakan itu. "Fang, Fang" itu bukan suara Mikey, fikir Fang. Dia mengangkat bantalnya dari telinga dia. "Fang, bukalah pintu nie" Fang kenal suara itu. "Fang, bukalah"

"Kalau Fang tak nak buka pintu nie, akak akan letupkan pintu bilik Fang" terus Fang bangun dan membuka pintu tersebut. "Fang apa khabar?"

* * *

"Indah betul permandangan hari ini" kata Lynna yang cuba berbual dengan Fang yang masih lagi berdiam diri. Dari rumah Fang sampailah ke pantai, Fang hanya senyap sahaja. "Hari itu akak nampak Fang begitu ceria sekali tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba berdiam diri sahaja? Fang ada masalah ke? bergaduh dengan abang lagi?"

Lynna memang begitu bersabar sekali dengan Fang. Dia tidak mahu memaksa sangat, dia ingin Fang bercerita kepada diri dia tanpa memaksa Fang. "Takpelah kalau Fang tak nak cerita, apa kata kita main air dekat laut" Lynna bangun dan terus berlari ke arah laut. "JOMLAH FANG!"

Fang bangun dan terus berlari ke tepi laut. Dia dan Lynna bermain di tepi pantai sambil simbah-simbah air laut ke arah masing-masing. Inilah pertama kali Fang rasa bebas, bebas dari kerisauan dia dari Mikey tersebut. Fang tergelak kerana terlalu gembira. Kaizo yang duduk jauh daripada mereka, melihat adiknya bermain begitu gembira sekali. Kaizo tersenyum melihat adik dia. "Terima kasih Lynna" Lalu Kaizo meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Fang dan Lynna duduk di pasir pantai. Mereka berdua cuba membina istana pasir, sambil itu mereka berdua bersembang. "Kenapa dengan kaki Fang?" Lynna baru sahaja perasan dengan kaki Fang ada kesan luka akibat terkena cakaran kucing sewel semalam. "Fang kena cakar semalam. Kucing sewel yang cakar. Bukan itu sahaja kak Lynna" dia tunjuk jari dia yang terkena pisau semalam

"Kesian Fang, asyik luka sahaja. Lepas nie Fang kena lebih berhati-hati lagi" kata Lynna sambil mengumpul kesemua pasir. "Baik kak Lynna!" Lynna tergelak sahaja melihat aksi comel Fang.

"Kamu nie Fang, suka sangat buat orang lain risau" kata Lynna. Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja. Lynna berkata lagi "Fang ada apa-apa nak cerita dekat akak ke?"

"Cerita? takde apa pun Fang nak cerita"

"Fang kalau ada apa-apa nak beritahu dekat akak, bagitahu sahaja. Akak sedia mendengar" Mereka berdua membentukkan pasir-pasir yang telah mereka kumpul untuk membuat sebuah istana. "Akak tak nak lah paksa Fang sangat tapi abang kamu terdesak sangat. Dia risaukan Fang"

"Fang tahu tapi Fang buat semua nie sebab Fang nak melindungi abang daripada Mikey"

"Mikey? siapa tue?" Fang menghela nafas dan lalu bercerita bagaimana dia kenal Mikey, bagaimana dia dan Mikey berjumpa balik dan bagaimana dia bunuh kawan dia sendiri. "Oh begitu. Patutlah abang kamu tak cerita dekat akak hari itu. Dia suruh datang sahaja ke party kamu. Pas tue dia cakap kepala Fang terluka, dia tak beritahu sebab apa"

"Akak datang ke sini lagi sebab abang suruh datang ke?" tanya Fang. "Yea Fang, dia minta bantuan daripada akak. Dia sayangkan kamu, Fang"

Fang berhenti membuat istana pasir dan mata dia terus pandang ke arah laut "Fang tahu, Fang memang tak suka buat abang risau tapi Fang terpaksa. Fang jauhkan diri daripada abang sebab Fang tak nak Mikey membalas dendam terhadap abang. Begitu juga dengan kawan-kawan Fang" Dia berkata lagi "Fang sayangkan semua, Fang nak lindung mereka semua daripada Mikey. Fang tak nak Mikey datang dekat dengan mereka, biarlah dia datang kepada Fang. Biar Fang sahaja uruskan dia"

"Fang" Fang memandang ke arah Lynna "Akak tahu perasaan Fang. Akak juga begitu dulu. Demi kawan-kawan akak, akak terpaksa jauhkan diri akak daripada mereka. Akak berlawan dengan musuh akak sorang-sorang tanpa meminta bantuan daripada mereka. Kehidupan dia orang lagi sibuk daripada akak, akak tak nak mereka di ganggu. Jadi akak bertindak keseorangan tapi akak silap. Akak perlukan bantuan daripada mereka juga, akak tak boleh kalahkan musuh akak sorang-sorang sahaja. Fang pun begitu juga, Fang sorang atau bersama dengan mereka, Mikey pasti akan menyerang juga. Dia cuba mempermainkan pemikiran Fang. Bila Fang keseorangan, Fang akan lemah. Fang sorang sahaja tak dapat kalahkan dia. Fang perlukan kawan-kawan Fang dan juga abang Fang. Jangan sembunyikan diri dari mereka lagi Fang"

"Tapi.. tapi Fang takut"

"Takut? kenapa?" Fang berdiam seketika "Fang takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dekat mereka. Fang tak tahu apa rancangan Mikey"

Lynna memberikan senyuman manis kepada Fang "Fang tak perlu risau tentang itu, yang penting sekarang nie. Fang perlu bersatu dengan kawan-kawan Fang dan juga abang Fang. Akak yakin, kamu semua dapat kalahkan Mikey bersama. Dia seorang sahaja Fang, Fang ada kawan-kawan Fang dan juga abang Fang. Tunjukkan diri Fang, diri sebenar Fang. Fang bukan lemah, yang lemah hanyalah dia. Dia tidak mengerti apa itu persahabatan"

"Tapi Fang yang bunuh dia"

"itu sebab Fang tiada pilihan lain. Kalau Fang tak buat begitu, abang Fang mungkin akan sengsara kerana adik dia sudah di bawa lari" Air mata Fang mengalir setelah mendengar nasihat dari Lynna. "Fang jangan sedih sangat. Pergi minta maaf dekat kawan-kawan Fang, mereka sedang menunggu Fang" Lynna menyuruh Fang pandang kebelakang. Fang menoleh dan nampak mereka semua ada di situ, Ochobot pun ada di situ juga, termasuklah abang dia juga. "FANGGG!" mereka melambai-lambai ke arah Fang. Boboiboy berlari ke arah mereka berdua, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga ikut Boboiboy dari belakang. Ochobot pula terbang ke arah Fang. Kaizo hanya berdiri di situ sambil tersenyum kepada Lynna. Dia hanya bercakap terima kasih kepada Lynna.

"Kau nie Fang, banyak sangat drama. Bila drama kau nak habis" kata Gopal sambil usik-usik tangan Fang. "Senyaplah kau Gopal" Fang menepuk tangan Gopal

"Eh sudah, jangan nak bergaduh" kata Boboiboy

"Maaf semua sebab aku jauhkan diri daripada korang semua"

"Lain kali beritahu kita orang kalau ada masalah, jangan nak sembunyikan masalah kau. Sudah banyak kali kita orang beritahu kau tapi kau tetap dengan kepala keras kau" marah Ying kepada Fang.

"Betul kata Ying, jangan nak pendamkan sangat masalah kau Fang. Jangan nak bertindak bersendirian" kata Ochobot "Kita orangkan kawan kau. Apa jua yang kita lalui, kita akan tetap berjuang bersama"

Fang tersengih sahaja. Dia tahu tindakan dia salah tapi mereka tetap maafkan dia. Mereka tergelak riang ria dan main baling-baling pasir. Habis hancur istana pasir yang di bina tadi. Lynna berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka semua dan terus berdiri di sebelah Kaizo yang sedang bersilang tangan. "Apa rancangan kau seterusnya Kaizo?"

"Bersiap sedia dengan apa-apa jua yang berlaku nanti" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang serius

"Kalau kau perlukan bantuan daripada aku, panggil sahaja aku" Mereka berdua berdiri bersama dan melihat enam sahabat bermain-main di tepi pantai. Gopal kena humban ke dalam laut. Yaya dan Ying duduk di tepi sambil membina balik istana pasir. Manakala Ochobot pula tergelak melihat Boboiboy dan Fang kerjakan Gopal. "Dey! janganlah baling air dekat aku! Air laut nie masin sangatlah!"

Author pula... senyum melihat kecomelan mereka semua.

* * *

 **Sesi membalas review bermula! YEAHHH!**

 **Ililara - Jadual update ff nie, kadang-kadang malam, kadang-kadang pagi.. ikut mood author pukul berapa nak update xD jadi tunggu sahajalah bila author akan update :D**

 **Nur Alya Lyvia Natasha - Yupzz.. si mikey mouse datang balik :D mikey mouse nak kena tendang dengan Fang. Oh, alya dari johor rupanya. memang selalu datang kl ke?**

 **Sakura no Hana - Salam berkenalan Sha! Author pun ada minat juga dengan Kapten Kaizo tapi no. 1 tetap FANG! author pun tertarik dengan adik beradik nie, sebab comel sangat! semangat betul kamu cari ff tentang Fang dan Kaizo xD sebenarnya, pada mulanya cerita ff nie satu chapter sahaja tapi author nak kembangkan lagi :D hehehe...**

 **LizzNP - Kalau dia balik lagi, author bagi aje dia penampar xD hehehe**

 **Lily - Bagogo? o_0 mungkin sebab dia comel kot? xD ha ah, ada 3 ff sahaja T_T tengah mencari idea untuk ff baru. sepatutnya cerita tentang Mikey dan Fang dalam ff baru, masa itu mereka sudah darjah 6... hehehe.. tapi entah kenapa author pergi letak dalam nie xD takde jual kot belon landak.. hehe.. author suka dengan genre family & friendship sebab comel sangat xD makes my heart goes flutter flutter... thank you kerana puas hati dengan cerita author :D**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Yelah, mikey tue kan gila xD sewel tahap 100**

 **Naira - hehehe... tak salahkan kalau bertanya xD ahakzz!**

 **Guest - terima kasih!**

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya! YEAHHH!**


	37. Gopal

**Hai kawan-kawan! Apa khabar semua? :D**

 **Hope korang semua suka dengan Chapter 37 :P**

 **Thank you kerana memberi review! thank you so much!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Gopal

"Baik kau mengaku sebelum aku halau kau dari sini"

"Jangan halau aku dan kucing ku dari rumah ini"

"Kalau kau tak nak kena halau, baik kau mengaku cepat! siapa yang curi ikan goreng aku!"

Boboiboy dan Gopal seronok sangat menonton drama baru di TV yang bertajuk "Kucing Ku Comot" . Gopal siap menangis lagi melihat kucing yang bernama comot kena halau dari rumah bersama dengan tuan kesayangan dia. Boboiboy pula hampir nak menangis tetapi dia menahan air matanya. Fang muncul disebelah mereka, dia melihat sahaja gelagat 2 orang kawan dia yang asyik menonton drama di TV. "Comot, kesian kau kena halau" kata Gopal sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Gopal, jangan menangis Gopal. Ini semua drama TV sahaja"

"Tahu takpe Boboiboy. Tak sabar nak tengok episode seterusnya esok" Gopal masih lagi mengelap air mata dia. "Eh, bila masa kau ada dekat sini Fang?" baru mereka sedar bahawa Fang sudah berada di kedai Tok Aba.

"Aku dah 2 minit duduk sini, baru korang nak sedar. Tak habis-habis dengan drama sedih korang" kata Fang. Dia tidak kisah langsung dengan drama-drama dekat TV, yang dia tahu donut lobak merah, kebersihan, matematik, buku, buku, buku, belajar, dapat no. 1, abang dia dan juga bola keranjang. "Eleh Fang, cuba kau satu hari tengok drama sedih. Gerenti kau mesti menangis punya" kata Gopal

"Woi, buat apa aku nak tengok drama pula. Baik aku ulangkaji terus"

"Eh, bukan sekolah belum mula lagi ke. Kenapa kau kena ulangkaji pula?" Boboiboy rasa pelik.

"Mestilah kena ulangkaji, tahun depan kan kita nak UPSR. Aku mestilah nak dapat markah yang terbaik! dan aku pastikan aku akan dapat no.1!"

"Cheh, tak habis-habis dengan no.1 dia. Kena belasah dengan Yaya dan Ying, baru kau tahu" Gopal mengambil Ice Blended Chocolate Special dia dan pandang ke arah Fang yang sedang terbayangkan diri dia mendapat no.1 Tiba-tiba sahaja Gopal mendapat satu idea yang bagus. Dia tersenyum kerana idea dia begitu hebat sekali. "Gopal, apasal kau senyum semacam aje nie?" tanya Boboiboy

"Shhh.. aku ada rancangan terbaik untuk Fang" bisik Gopal. Dia melihat Fang supaya dia tidak dengar percakapan antara dia dan Boboiboy. Ternyata Fang masih lagi tengah berangan dengan no.1 dia

"Rancangan terbaik? rancangan apa?"

"Hah, kau tengok sahaja" kata Gopal "Wei Fang, aku nak cabar kau menonton drama Telenovela Seguni Mawar Merah! Aku ada kesemua episode dia"

"Cerita apa tue?"

"Cerita drama yang sungguh menyedihkan. Tiga hari tiga malam aku menangis sebab drama tue, sampai Boboiboy Taufan pun menangis sekali tau" Gopal berdrama di situ sambil lap-lap matanya, padahal tiada air mata yang terkeluar. "Aku bagi kau tengok cerita tue dalam masa satu hari sahaja" Gopal tersenyum sinis kepada Fang. Fang pula berfikir samada nak atau tidak menerima cabaran Gopal tersebut. "Takut ke?" kata Boboiboy yang saja nak takutkan Fang.

"Aku mana ada takut, aku akan terima cabaran kau Gopal tapi kau kena terima cabaran daripada aku juga. Kau kena jawap semua soalan latihan matematik tahun 6 dalam masa satu hari" Gopal terus berpeluh. LATIHAN MATEMATIK?! KENA HABISKAN DALAM MASA SATU HARI?!, fikir Gopal

"hah, macam mana? takut ke?" Fang memang saja nak kenakan Gopal balik. "Dey, aku belum belajar lagi matematik tahun 6, kau bagi lah aku matematik tahun 5 ke tahun 4 ke, baru senang"

"Wei wei, kau terima jelah cabaran dari Fang tue sebelum dia bagi kau yang lebih cabar daripada tue" bisik Boboiboy dekat Gopal. Gopal mula berfikir sebentar, nak terima ke tak nak terima.

"Cepat, nak ke tak. Baik kau mengaku kalah ajelah Gopal" Fang masih lagi menunggu keputusan dari Gopal. Tiba-tiba Gopal mendapat satu lagi idea. Dia terus tersenyum dengan idea nakalnya. Boboiboy rasa takut dengan senyuman Gopal. "Aduh, ini mesti ada idea yang terhebat dari kau kan" kata Boboiboy sambil menepuk dahi dia. "Fang, aku akan terima cabaran dari kau tapi siapa mengaku kalah dulu, dia kena makan biskut Yaya dalam masa seminggu"

"SEMINGGU?! WOI, kau nak bagi kita orang pengsan ke apa"

"Eleh, dulu-dulu abang kau paksa kau makan, elok aje aku tengok" Gopal silang tangan dia dan pandang ke atas. "Cakap ajelah yang kau tue takut sebenarnya"

"Wei, aku tak takutlah" Dua-dua tak nak kalah dengan cabaran masing-masing. Boboiboy pula hantuk-hantuk kepala dia di atas meja kaunter kedai. "Korang nie tak habis-habis nak bergaduh" Ochobot yang ada di situ tergelak sahaja melihat Boboiboy. "Biarkan ajelah Boboiboy, daripada kita ada lagi drama dari si Fang tue, baik kita tengok cerita komedi dari dia orang berdua" Boboiboy mengangkat kepala dia dan melihat Fang dan Gopal sedang merenung tajam ke arah mata masing-masing.

"Yelah Ochobot, lepas tue mesti ada yang kena belasah nanti"

"Boboiboy! kau kena jadi pengadil!" kata Fang dan Gopal serentak. "Aik, apasal aku kena jadi pengadil pula"

"Hah, disebabkan kita orang tak boleh main tipu. Jadi malam ini acara cabaran kita akan bermula di rumah aku. Korang berdua akan tidur dekat rumah aku"

"Wei Fang, rumah kau ada hantulah. Hari tue aku nampak ada hantu dekat ruang tamu rumah kau" Gopal masih lagi ingat hantu yang berlegar-legar di ruang tamu rumah Fang, padahal itu hanyalah hologram yang dipasang oleh Kaizo. Boboiboy dan Fang tergelak kuat kerana teringat kejadian hari itu. "Apasal korang gelak"

"Takde apa lah Gopal. Jangan takutlah Gopal, mana ada hantu, itu hanyalah hologram abang Kaizo sahaja. Jadi malam nie kita berjumpa dekat rumah Fang pukul 8 nanti. Aku akan menjadi pengadil yang lagi mengadilkan" Boboiboy cuba meniru gaya cikgu Papa Zola tetapi gagal.

* * *

Pada malam itu, Boboiboy dan Gopal sudah berada di rumah Fang dengan beg baju mereka. Gopal sudah membawa dvd 'Seguni Mawar Merah' untuk memberi kepada Fang. Manakala Fang pula, sudah siap beli buku latihan darjah 6 khas untuk Gopal. Sebelum Gopal datang ke rumah Fang, dia sempat lagi hafal matematik darjah 6. Dia tahu dia akan kalah tapi dia tidak akan berputus asa. Dia yakin Fang akan tertidur melihat drama telenovela Seguni Mawar Merah.

"Baiklah, aku sebagai pengadil. Acara cabaran kita akan bermula tepat pada pukul 8.30 malam"

"Sebelum acara kita bermula, jom makan dulu. Aku ada masakan untuk korang semua" kata Fang. Gopal berharap sangatlah jangan semua makanan ada lobak merah. Kalau donut lobak merah takpe, dia akan makan. Kalau makanan lain, dia tak kan usik. Gopal begitu nasib baik sekali, kerana hari ini tiada menu lobak merah. Kaizo tak bagi adik dia sentuh lobak merah dia. "Fang, kau ajar aku masak boleh tak? Kau memang handal" kata Gopal. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat makanan yang ada di atas meja, Fang siang tadi bertumus lumus siapkan mee kari untuk kawan-kawan dia.

"Betul ke kau yang masak nie?" tanya Boboiboy sambil mengambil tempat duduk dia

"Wei, masa aku duduk sorang dekat sini, aku yang masak tiap-tiap hari ok. Kau ingat aku tak reti ke" Fang memberi kepada mereka mangkuk dan berserta dengan sudu dan garpu. Gopal dengan lahapnya, mengambil mee kuning begitu banyak sekali dan dia bubuh kuah kari begitu penuh sekali. Dia tidak sabar untuk merasa masakan Fang.

"Fang, mana abang kau? tak ajak dia makan sekali ke?"

"Abang aku dari pagi tadi di dah pergi ke kapal angkasa dia, sampai sekarang dia belum balik lagi. Kejap lagi balik lah abang aku tue" Mereka senyap sahaja sambil menikmati masakan Fang. Gopal tidak tahan pedas, Boboiboy tahan pedas, manakala Fang pula tak kisah pedas ke tak pedas ke, dia makan sahaja.

 _"Heheheheee..."_

Fang terdengar gelakan dari Mikey. Dia melihat sekeliling dia dan dapati tiada Mikey di situ. Boboiboy dan Gopal tidak mendengar gelakan itu. Fang mahu sahaja bertanya kepada mereka tapi dia mengendahkan sahaja. Dia rasa tidak sedap hati pula. "Korang makan dulu, aku nak pergi tengok sesuatu kejap" Fang keluar dari dapur dan terus memeriksa seluruh rumah dia. Boboiboy berasa pelik, dia melihat sahaja Fang masuk dari satu bilik ke satu bilik. "Apa yang dia sedang buat tue" tanya Boboiboy. Gopal tidak mendengar kata-kata Boboiboy tapi kerana dia terlalu gembira sahaja makan mee kari itu.

 _"Jaga-jaga lah kau Fang. Kau tunggu dan lihat sahaja nanti.. hehehehehe"_

"Mana kau hah" Fang mencari suara itu datang dari mana, sampailah dia melihat cermin yang ada di bilik tetamu. Dia terkejut kerana ternampak jelmaan Mikey di dalam cermin itu. "Hantu?"

 _"Aku bukan hantu. Aku masih hidup lagi, cuma aku dalam dunia maya sahaja. Kau ingat kau dah menang, kau ingat kau akan hidup aman. Kau silap, aku akan pastikan kawan-kawan kau aku akan menjadi mangsa aku"_

Boboiboy! Gopal!, fikir Fang. Dia berlari keluar dari bilik tetamu dan terus ke dapur. Dia melihat mereka masih lagi di situ, menikmati makanan mereka. "Kau kenapa Fang? macam nampak hantu"

"Takde apa. Aku cuma nak pastikan korang dapat makan dengan cukup" Fang berbohong. Mata dia tidak berhenti-henti melihat sekeliling dapur, dia perlu pastikan tiada benda pelik-pelik yang berlaku. Fang sambung balik makan mee kari dia. _"Hehehehe.. kau takut Fang"_

"SENYAPLAH KAU! BERAMBUS KAU DALAM HIDUP AKU" Fang menjerit di meja makan. Mangkuk yang dia pegang tadi, jatuh pecah di lantai. Habis tumpah kuah kari dan mee jatuh di lantai. Boboiboy dan Gopal terkejut dengan jeritan dari Fang tadi. Gopal dengan mulut penuh dengan mee, mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat Fang menjerit tadi "Dey, kau tak apa-apa ke?"

Fang terus tersedar. "Maaf, aku rasa korang patut balik rumah. Aku tak rasa sedap hati malam nie"

"Fang, ini sebab Mikey ke? Kalau sebab dia, aku rasa kita tak patut tinggalkan kau sorang dekat rumah. Lagipun abang kau belum balik lagi, aku takut nanti apa-apa terjadi dekat kau" kata Boboiboy.

"Tapi aku tak nak korang jadi mangsa dia juga. Ini semua salah aku" Fang hilang selera makan dia. Dia memandang sahaja mangkuk mee kari dia yang berada di hadapan dia.

"Fang, kau jangan kalah dengan dia. Kau kena kuat, kita teruskan sahaja dengan rancangan kita. Kita tunjukkan dekat Mikey yang kau tak gentar dengan ancaman dia" kata Boboiboy. Fang tersenyum dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi. "Dah dah, jom makan cepat. Lepas tue kita boleh mulakan cabaran kita!"

* * *

Tepat 8.30 malam, Fang sudah berada di depan tv. DVD Seguni Mawar Merah sudah disiap pasang, Fang pula kena tabahkan hati dan mata untuk menonton drama kegemaran Gopal dan Boboiboy. Manakala Gopal pula sudah bersedia di meja makan ruang tamu. Boboiboy duduk disebelah dia tetapi dia tidak boleh membantu Gopal.

10 minit kemudian

Mata Fang hampir nak tutup tapi dia menahan mata dia. Dia menahan diri dia daripada tertidur. Dia tidak boleh kalah dengan cabaran Gopal, kalau tidak, seminggu dia akan pengsan sebab makan biskut Yaya. Gopal pula dari tadi asyik garu-garu kepala kerana soalan no 2 dia masih lagi tidak boleh dijawab.

"Boboiboy, tolonglah aku. Aku tak nak kalah dengan si Fang tue" bisik Gopal

"Isk kau nie, mana boleh main tipu. Kau buat ajelah, salah ke betul ke, kau jawab aje soalan semua tue" kata Boboiboy. Dia pula tak tahu nak buat apa. jadi dia melihat sahaja Gopal menjawab soalan-soalan latihan matematik. "Kau jangan risaulah, Fang macam nak tidur dah tue" tergelak Boboiboy

"Hehehe... lagi semangat aku, kalau macam tue"

1 jam kemudian

Fang masih lagi menahan mata dia. Pemikiran dia asyik fikirkan benda lain, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan drama Seguni Mawar Merah ini tapi dia terpaksa bertahan kerana dia tidak mahu kalah dengan Gopal. Fang cuba fokuskan diri dia dengan drama telenovela tersebut. Gopal pula asyik padam sahaja jalan kerja matematik. Dia sudah berada di mukasurat 4, masih lagi mencari jawapan soalan matematik. Gopal siap menangis kerana tidak dapat menjawab dengan betul.

2 jam kemudian

"Wei Boboiboy, tolong aku satu soalan" Gopal melihat sebelah dia dan dapati Boboiboy sudah tertidur. "Aik, tertidur pulak dia" Gopal melihat Fang, dia juga tertidur di atas sofa. Gopal dengan rasa gembiranya, dia tersenyum sampai ke pipi. Akhirnya Fang kalah dengan cabaran dia dan dia dapat selamatkan diri dia daripada makan biskut Yaya. "Boboiboy! bangun bangun! Aku berjaya! Aku menang!" Gopal cuba kejutkan Boboiboy tapi dia masih lagi belum terjaga

"Boboiboy!" Gopal cuba menjerit dekat telinga dia tapi masih lagi tidak bangun. "Tak kan tidur mati kot kawan aku nie" Gopal bangun dan cuba kejutkan Fang pula. "Fang! bangun! bangun! kau dah kalah!" tapi Fang tidak terjaga dari tidurnya. Gopal menjadi risau. Dua kawan dia terlena tidur sampai tak dengar jeritan dari dia. "Apa jadi nie" Gopal berasa sungguh pelik sekali

 _"Hehehehehe..."_

Gopal terkejut. "Suara siapa tue" Dia mengigil ketakutan. Gopal cuba kejutkan Fang lagi tapi dia masih juga tidak terjaga dari tidurnya. "Fang, bangunlah! bangunlah!" Gopal melihat sekitar ruang tamu dan dapati ada seorang wanita sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari kau

"HA-HANNNTUUUUU!" Gopal berlari dan terlanggar bingkai gambar yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu, lalu dia terus bersembunyi di belakang kerusi Boboiboy. Dia mengoyang-goyangkan kerusi tersebut agar Boboiboy bangun dari tidur. "Bangunlah Boboiboy!" Selepas itu baru dia teringat tentang Hologram Kapten Kaizo. "Cheh, ini mesti Kapten Kaizo punya kerja" Gopal beranikan diri dan terus berdiri. "Wei hantu, aku tahu kau tue cuma hologram sahaja!" Dia kata dengan wanita itu. "Ingat aku takut ke"

"Takut? kau tak takut dengan aku" wanita itu bercakap balik dengan Gopal

"Yelah, kau kan ho- Eh, kau boleh bercakap lah"

"Hahahaha... kau ingat aku nie apa! aku bukan lah hantu yang kau katakan tadi. Aku adalah alien macam Fang nie" Wanita itu datang dekat dengan Fang dan dia mengusik-usik pipi Fang yang sedang nyenyak tidur di atas sofa. Wanita itu datang lagi dekat dan Gopal menjadi takut balik. "Dey, kau nak buat apa dengan kawan aku tue"

"Oh, jangan risau. Aku tak kan buat apa-apa dengan dia, AKU CUMA MAHUKAN KAU SAHAJA!" Gopal terkejut. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah menjadi sasaran orang jahat. Selalunya mesti si budak alien Fang yang kena, tapi kenapa dia pula kali ini, fikir Gopal. "Apasal kau nak aku pula. Siapa kau hah?"

"Aku.. aku adalah kakak kepada Mikey, nama aku ialah Minako. Aku nak kau sebab aku nak melihat berapa lama kawan baik kau akan terseksa melihat satu per satu kawan dia aku tangkap. Ini semua sebab kawan kau, dia yang menyebabkan adik aku sedang koma sekarang nie! Aku tahu roh dia sedang menghantui Fang, aku tahu adik aku nak balas dendam dekat kawan baik kau" Minako melihat Fang dengan pandangan yang sinis sekali. "Aku akan buatkan apa sahaja untuk melihat adik aku gembira, ceria dan bahagia semula. Selama ini dia mencari kawan dia di seluruh galaxy, aku siang malam melihat adik aku sendiri duduk kemurungan apabila dia gagal jumpa balik kawan dia tue, akhirnya dia jumpa tapi... tapi kawan kau tue sanggup bunuh kawan dia sendiri! Selamat adik aku tidak mati, aku sempat selamatkan adik aku. Aku akan rampas balik Fang demi adik aku. Selagi dia tak nak ikut aku dan adik aku balik, selagi itu akan tangkap semua kawan dia termasuklah abang dia sekali"

Gopal berundur pelahan-lahan, dia terlanggar kerusi sebelah Boboiboy dan menyebabkan kerusi itu terjatuh ke lantai. Minako pula datang makin dekat. Gopal menjadi semakin takut. "Boboiboy, Fang, bangun!" menjerit Gopal lagi. Di dalam hati dia tidak berhenti-henti berdoa agar Boboiboy dan Fang terjaga dari tidur mereka.

"Jangan risau, mereka akan bangun tapi semuanya akan terlambat"

"Aku.. aku tiada pilihan lain" Gopal terpaksa berlawan dengan alien itu untuk selamatkan diri dia dan juga kawan-kawan dia. "RASAKAN TUMBUKAN DARI AKU! KUASA TUMBUKAN BATU KERAS!" Gopal berlari dengan tangan dia menjadi separuh batu untuk menumbuk alien jahat itu. "YAHHHHH!"

"Hahaha! kau tak kan dapat kalahkan aku" Sedikit lagi Gopal hampir menumbuk Minako tetapi cahaya terang suluh ke atas Gopal. "HAHAHAHAHAA" Minako ketawa sekuat-kuatnya

"Apa kau buat nie! BOBOIBOY! FANG! TOLONGGGGG!" Gopal dan Minako lesap begitu sahaja. Cahaya tadi juga sudah lesap. Gopal sudah ditangkap oleh alien jahat yang bernama Minako.

* * *

"PANG! bangunn!" Fang membuka matanya dan nampak abang dia sedang berdiri di depan dia. "Kenapa kau tertidur di depan tv?"

"Tidur? ALAMAK! aduh, nampaknya aku kalah" Fang menepuk dahinya. Nampaknya dia kena makan biskut Yaya selama seminggu. "Apa yang kau merepek nie? Kenapa Boboiboy tertidur dekat meja?"

"Eh, apasal dia tertidur pula" Fang bangun dari sofa dan nampak Boboiboy masih lagi tidur dan sebelah dia pula, kosong. Dia mencari Gopal tapi dia tiada di situ. "Abang, mana Gopal?"

"Gopal?"

"Ha ah, dia sepatutnya ada dekat sini juga. Mana dia?" Fang terus ke sebelah Boboiboy untuk kejutkan dia. "Boboiboy! bangun! bangun!" Fang mengoncang-goncang badan Boboiboy agar dia bangun dari tidur. Boboiboy membuka mata dia dan lalu mengeliat di situ juga. "Kenapa Fang?" Boboiboy menguap

"Gopal takde dengan kita orang" Fang perasan kerusi di sebelah Boboiboy, terjatuh di lantai. Buku latihan matematik masih lagi ada di atas meja. Bingkai gambar dia juga terjatuh di sebelah meja ruang tamu. Fang tidak rasa sedap hati, ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dekat Gopal. "Fang?" panggil Boboiboy

"kenapa Pang?" abang dia pula panggil dia

"Gopal.. Gopal kena tangkap dengan Mikey" Fang mengenggam tanganya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia boleh tertidur, kalau dia tidak tertidur, tentu dia dapat selamatkan Gopal. "Fang, betul ke apa yang kau cakap?" tanya Boboiboy

"Habis tue, tak kan Gopal keluar rumah tanpa beritahu kita pula. Aku yakin, ini mesti si gila tue yang tangkap Gopal"

 _"hahahahahaha... memang betul pun Fang. Kalau kau nak melihat kawan kau balik, baik kau serahkan sahaja diri kau, Fang"_

Suara Mikey datang balik. Fang terduduk di situ dan menjerit sekuat hati

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Boboiboy dan Kaizo cuba tenangkan Fang tapi Fang menjerit di situ seperti orang kena histeria. "Pang, Pang!" Kaizo peluk adiknya yang sedang meracau-racau seperti orang gila "JAGA KAU MIKEY! JAGA KAUUUUUU!" Fang menjerit di dalam pelukan abang dia.

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

 **Jeng jeng jeng...**

 **Hari ini tiada sesi membalas review T_T Maaf**

 **Oh yeah, lagu untuk chapter 36 ialah lagu Superman by American Author**

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi... hehehe**


	38. Sasaran Kedua

**Hai semua! apa khabar semua hari ini?**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! terima kasih kerana berikan sokongan kepada author dan ff ini :D**

 **Warning: 2 OC**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Sasaran Kedua

 _"Kenapa kau menangis?"_

 _Fang memandang ke atas dan nampak seorang budak lelaki yang sebaya dengan dia berdiri di depan dia. Budak itu menghulur tangan dia kepada Fang. Fang membalas dengan memegang tangan budak itu. Budak itu menarik Fang berdiri dari lumpur itu. Baju dia, seluar dia, kasut dia dan juga muka dia penuh dengan lumpur. Fang berhenti menangis dan kenalkan diri dia kepada budak itu. "Aku nak tangkap seekor katak tapi aku terjatuh dalam lumpur pula. Nama aku Fang, tapi abang aku panggil aku Pang"_

 _"Salam berkenalan Fang. Nama aku Mikey" mereka berdua berjabat tangan dengan senyuman ikhlas di muka masing-masing. "Kau nak tangkap katak? jom aku tolong kau" kata Mikey. Mereka berlari dan mencari katak sampai lah mereka terjumpa seekor katak yang dekat dengan lumpur. Mereka melompat dan mengejar katak itu sehinggalah dua-dua jatuh ke dalam lumpur juga. Fang menjadi semakin kotor tapi dia tidak kisah kerana di tangan dia terdapat seekor katak yang comel._

 _"Mikey! aku dah dapat katak tue!" Mikey merangkak di dalam lumpur itu dan berhenti di sebelah Fang. "Wah! comelnya" Mereka berdua ketawa bersama melihat katak yang kecil itu. Fang lepaskan katak itu. Hujan mulai turun dan membasahi planet tersebut. "Jom kita cari tempat teduh" Mikey pegang tangan Fang dan heret dia ke bawah pokok tetapi Fang tidak mahu. Dia nak bermain di dalam hujan_

 _"Nanti kau demam macam mana?"_

 _"Ala, sekali sekala. Bukan selalu pun! Jomlah Mikey!" Fang menarik kedua tangan Mikey ke dalam hujan. Mikey berasa begitu bebas bermain di dalam hujan. Mereka begitu seronok sekali, berlari ke arah sana sini sambil menjerit keseronokan mereka. "Esok kita jumpa lagi dekat sini" kata Mikey_

 _"Ok! Kita jumpa esok!" Mikey melambai-lambai ke arah dia. Fang dengan hati gembira, dia terus berlari pulang ke rumah dia. Abang dia mesti akan memarahi dia kerana dia begitu kotor sekali dan bermain di dalam hujan. Tapi apa dia kisah, dia dapat jumpa seorang kawan untuk bermain bersama. Kaizo yang berada di rumah sedang sediakan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Dia nampak adik dia dalam keadaan begitu kotor sekali_

 _"Pang! adik tak apa-apa ke?" Kaizo memeriksa adik dia jikalau ada luka apa-apa. "Abang jangan risau, Fang cuma terjatuh dalam lumpur sahaja" Dia melihat adik dia begitu gembira sekali. Selalunya adik dia akan menangis kalau terjatuh di mana-mana sahaja, kali ini adik dia nampak lain. "Betul adik tak apa-apa? Kalau macam tue, adik pergi mandi cepat" Kaizo mengambil tuala dan berikan kepada adik dia._

 _Selepas sahaja selesai mandi dan pakai baju, Fang terus ke meja makan. Dia begitu lapar sekali dan tak sabar untuk makan. Fang meloncat-loncat di kerusinya sambil menunggu kedatangan makanan dia. Kazio meletak semangkuk sup lobak merah dan roti untuk adik dia. "Ini sahaja yang abang mampu buat untuk adik. Adik makan tau" Kaizo cium kepala adik dia._

 _Kaizo mengambil duduk disebelah Fang dan melihat adiknya makan begitu pelahap sekali. "Tadi adik pergi main dekat mana?"_

 _Fang dengan mulut penuh dengan roti, lalu dia berkata "Fang main dengan kawan tadi. Adik baru sahaja kenal dia hari ini. Kita orang pergi tangkap katak tadi" Fang cicah sedikit roti kedalam sup dan lalu makan. "Kawan?" Kaizo mula berfikir, siapa kawan baru adik dia?_

 _"Siapa nama dia?"_

 _Fang menelan roti dia dan lalu berkata lagi "Nama dia Mikey. Esok kita orang jumpa tempat yang sama. Abang tak marahkan adik pergi bermain dengan kawan adik" Kaizo hanya senyap dan mendengar sahaja adik dia sedang bercerita_

 _Seperti biasa, keesokannya, Fang keluar bermain lagi bersama dengan Mikey. Kali ini mereka bermain di tepi sungai. Sungai itu begitu jernih sekali, Fang dan Mikey melihat ikan-ikan yang sedang berenang di dalam sungai tersebut. Terdapat pelbagai jenis ikan yang ada, ada yang berwarna biru, ada yang besar dan ada juga yang ada dua warna. Dua-dua begitu teruja melihat ikan-ikan tersebut._

 _"Fang, tengok ada kura-kuralah" Mikey menunjuk ke arah kura-kura yang kecil sedang berenang-berenang bersama dengan ikan-ikan lain. Mereka ketawa kecil melihat kura-kura itu. Selepas itu Mikey membawa Fang masuk ke dalam hutan. "Mikey, kenapa kita perlu masuk ke dalam hutan?"_

 _"Sebab hutan banyak benda kita boleh jumpa, macam pokok bunga tue" kata Mikey sambil menunjuk sebuah bunya pelik yang berwarna biru. Fang cuba dekat dengan bunga tersebut tetapi Mikey halang dia. "Jangan datang dekat, bunga itu ada racun" Fang melihat bunga itu keluarkan debu-debu racunnya. Mikey menarik tangan Fang dan bawa ke tempat lain pula. Mereka makin jauh ke dalam, Fang menjadi takut_

 _"Ke mana kau nak bawa aku pergi?" tanya Fang_

 _"Ikut sahaja aku" Makin jauh lagi mereka masuk ke hutan. "Mikey, aku nak balik. Jomlah patah balik" kata Fang_

 _"Jangan risau Fang, aku akan melindungi kau. Hah! kita dah sampai pun" Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah pondok yang terdapat di atas pokok. Ada sebuah tangga kayu di pokok tersebut. "Inilah tempat yang aku selalu pergi. Aku selalu sembunyi dekat sini kalau kakak atau abang marah aku. Mereka tak kan dapat cari aku dekat sini. Jom naik ke atas"_

 _Mikey panjat tangga tersebut, Fang pula ragu-ragu samada nak atau tidak. "Jomlah Fang, aku tak kan biarkan terjadi apa-apa dekat kau. Kau kawan baik aku" Setelah Fang mendengar perkataan kawan baik, dia terus senyum dan terus sahaja panjat tangga itu. Setelah sampai di pondok itu, mereka melihat di luar tingkap pondok tersebut. Begitu tinggi sekali pokok itu, mereka boleh melihat macam-macam di atas pondok tersebut. "WAH! bestnya permandangan dekat atas nie!" kata Fang_

 _Mikey tersenyum melihat kawan dia begitu teruja sekali. "Fang, kita selama-lamanya akan menjadi kawan baik"_

 _"Selama-lamanya" kata Fang_

 _Tapi itu semua berakhir pada hari keesokannya. Mikey mengetuk pintu rumah Fang dan Kaizo yang membuka pintu tersebut. "Fang ada?"_

 _"Pang? kejap, aku panggil dia" Kaizo memanggil adiknya yang sedang bermain di dalam bilik. "PANG! KAWAN ADIK ADA DEKAT SINI!" Fang begitu gembira sekali, dia berlari keluar dan terus ke kawan dia. "Kita nak pergi mana hari ini?" tanya Fang_

 _"Kita pergi mengembara! nak tak?"_

 _"JOM! Adik keluar dulu abang" Fang dan Mikey berjalan sambil berpegang tangan. Kaizo rasa tidak sedap hati pula Fang berkawan dengan budak itu. Dia memerhatikan sahaja Mikey itu dari jauh. Dia tidak suka Fang berkawan dengan mana-mana alien yang ada di planet ini, kerana dia takut jika ada sesuatu yang berlaku terhadap adik dia. Kaizo membuat keputusan untuk mengekori mereka berdua._

 _"Fang, kalau kita lari dari tempat nie, kau nak ikut tak?" tanya Mikey_

 _"Eh, kenapa kau tanya aku macam tue?"_

 _"Sebab kita boleh pergi mengembara sama-sama. Aku suka pergi mengembara, lebih-lebih lagi dapat melihat plane-planet lain. Mesti ada alien yang berbentuk lain kan"_

 _"Tapi.. kalau aku ikut kau, abang aku macam mana? Aku tak nak tinggalkan abang aku keseorangan" Fang tak dapat bayangkan kalau dia terpisah dengan abang dia. Dia hanya ada abang dia sahaja sekarang ini. Dia tidak tahu mana kedua ibubapa dia, abang dia tidak mahu bercerita. Mungkin mereka kena tangkap dengan alien jahat. "Ala, abang kau mesti faham. Dia mesti nak tengok adik dia bebas kan. Abang dan kakak aku tak kisah sangat, dia orang lebih suka tengok aku pergi mengembara tapi jangan lupa kan mereka. Macam mana Fang, kau dan aku pergi mengembara bersama"_

 _"Macam seronok aje"_

 _"Jomlah, kita bermula pada hari ini juga! Kita kan kawan baik, jomlah jomlah!" Mikey memujuk Fang sampailah Fang kata "OK! tentu seronok! kau dan aku selamanya!" Mikey rasa gembira. Mereka berdua mengambil jalan berlainan kerana mereka ingin mulakan pengembaraan mereka sekarang juga. Mereka tidak berkata selamat tinggal kepada kakak atau abang mereka. Mereka tidak pedulik tentang itu._

 _"Fang, kalau kau nak tahu. Kau lah kawan pertama aku" Fang tersenyum. "Terima kasih kerana menjadi kawan aku. Kita tak kan berpisah" kata Mikey lagi_

 _Mereka baru sahaja untuk melintasi sungai, tangan Fang sudah dipegang oleh abang dia. "PANG NAK PERGI MANA?" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang begitu garang sekali. "Abang? apa abang buat dekat sini?"_

 _"Abang ikut adik. kenapa adik pergi ke sini?"_

 _"Adik nak pergi jauh, adik nak pergi mengembara dengan kawan adik" terkejut Kaizo. Dia melihat Mikey, kemudian adiknya. Muka mereka betul-betul mahu pergi mengembara, mahu meninggalkan keluarga mereka sendiri. "Abang tak benarkan adik pergi. SUDAH! mari kita balik!" Kaizo mengheret adiknya._

 _"Tapi abang! kawan adik.. adik nak ikut kawan adik" Kaizo tidak pedulik. Dia heret adik dia. Fang mencapai-capai tangannya ke arah Mikey. Mikey juga begitu. "FANG! JANGAN PERGI!"_

 _Makin lama makin jauh mereka terpisah. Fang menangis kerana abang dia tidak lagi membenarkan dia berkawan dengan Mikey atau sesiapa sahaja. Malam itu juga Kaizo membawa Fang pergi jauh daripada situ. Pagi esoknya, Mikey mencari Fang di rumah tapi dia dapati, rumah itu sudah kosong. Tiada apa yang tinggal. Mikey berasa sedih dan terus dia berazam untuk mencari Fang "Jangan risau Fang, aku akan cari kau. Kita kan kawan, kawan tak kan terpisah"_

 _Semenjak itu, dia mengikut kakak dia Minako pergi mengembara di galaxy. Dia tidak berputus asa mencari Fang, sejauh mana dia akan pergi, dia akan tetap mencari._

* * *

"Kapten Kaizo, macam mana dengan keadaan Fang?" tanya Yaya. Yaya dan Ying baru sahaja terima dari panggilan Boboiboy dari pagi tadi, Mereka terkejut besar dengan berita tentang Gopal kena tangkap dengan Mikey. Mereka tidak tahu bahawa kakak Mikey yang tangkap Gopal yang sebenarnya. Mereka juga tidak tahu bahawa Mikey sekarang dalam keadaan koma.

"Pang sudah tidur. Biarkan dia tidur dengan tenang" Kaizo harus fikirkan sesuatu untuk hapuskan Mikey. Masalahnya sekarang ini, dia tidak tahu mana Mikey itu sembunyikan diri. Semalam dia pergi ke kapal angkasa untuk mengesan kapal angkasa kakaknya tetapi tiada satu signal yang muncul di kapal angkasanya. Kaizo pasti kapal angkasa itu sedang sembunyi. Dia menyuruh Lahap cari kapal angkasa tersebut, manakala dia pula, turun ke bumi untuk periksa adik dia.

Pagi tadi dia terkejut dengan jeritan Fang. Kaizo hampir sahaja hendak menangis melihat keadaan adik dia. Kaizo mengenggam tanganya, dia begitu marah sekali dengan Mikey. Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat adik dia, dia tak kan maafkan Mikey.

"Kapten kaizo, macam mana kita nak pergi selamatkan Gopal?" tanya Yaya lagi. Yaya yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama dengan Ying, begitu risau sekali dengan kedua rakan mereka, Gopal dan Fang. "Itu biar aku yang fikirkan. Kamu berdua harus berhati-hati, jangan jalan keseorangan. Kamu Boboiboy, kalau boleh, gunakan kuasa terkuat kau. Jangan bagi dia peluang langsung" kata Kaizo

Mereka mengangguk kepala.

"Kapten Kaizo!" Lahap muncul di skrin kecil jam kuasa Kaizo. "Kenapa Lahap?"

"Saya dapat mengesan sesuatu di Pulau Rintis. Dia dekat dengan kawansan perumahan Kapten" Kaizo tidak mengagak lagi, itu mesti Mikey, si alien jahat itu. "Terima kasih Lahap" dia menutup skrin kecil itu. Dia perlu mencari Mikey dan paksa dia pulangkan kawan adik dia. "Boboiboy, kau ikut aku. Kamu berdua duduk di sini, jaga adik aku. Biar aku dan Boboiboy uruskan Mikey tue"

"Baik kapten!" kata Yaya dan Ying.

"Kalau boleh, jangan bagi Pang keluar dari rumah nie selagi aku belum balik" Kaizo melihat pintu bilik adiknya. Dia rasa berat hati untuk meninggalkan Fang tapi dia yakin, dua kawan perempuannya dapat menjaga adik dia. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa dekat aku, rahsiakan daripada perkara itu daripada Pang. Aku tak mahu melihat dia terseksa lagi"

"Tapi Kapten Kaizo, nanti dia akan tahu juga. Dia akan pergi selamatkan Kapten juga" kata Ying. Kaizo hanya diam sahaja, dia tahu dia tak dapat elakkan jikalau adik dia kalau diri dia yang dalam bahaya tapi dia tidak mahu adik dia dalam keadaan bahaya juga. Kaizo tidak bercakap apa, dia hanya membuka pintu rumah dan keluar. Boboiboy mengikut Kaizo dari belakang. "Abang Kaizo, semuanya pasti akan selamat" kata Boboiboy

"Harap begitu Boboiboy" Sebelum Kaizo jejak kakinya ke luar kawasan rumahnya, dia melihat tingkap adiknya. Pang, abang akan kembali. Abang akan selamatkan kawan adik, kata Kaizo dihati. "Ayuh, kita kena cari si jahat tue"

* * *

Gopal terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia rasa dia sedang bermimpi yang dia di tangkap oleh alien yang bernama Minako. Gopal membuka matanya dan nampak dia di dalam sebuah penjara. "Aku bukan bermimpi malam tadi" Gopal pegang pintu penjara tersebut tetapi dia terkena kejutan elektrik. "Adoi!" menjerit Gopal di dalam penjara itu. "Macam mana aku nak keluar nie"

"Kau dah bangun" Gopal nampak Minako sedang berdiri di depan pintu penjara tersebut. "Selamat datang ke kapal angkasa aku"

"Dey, baik kau lepaskan aku sebelum aku tukarkan penjara ini menjadi makanan"

"Tukarlah, aku nak lihat kuasa kau yang hebat sangat tue" kata Minako dengan belagaknya.

"Oh, baiklah! TUKARAN BISKUT RANGGUP!" tetapi tidak menjadi apa-apa. Gopal mencuba lagi sekali "TUKARAN KERTAS!" masih lagi tidak menjadi apa-apa. "APA KAU DAH BUAT DENGAN KUASA AKU?!" Minako hanya tergelak sahaja

"Penjara itu adalah khas untuk pemilik jam kuasa. Penjara itu akan neutral kan kesemua jam kuasa. Kau tak kan lepas daripada penjara itu. Apa kata kau menonton episode baru dari bumi. Semasa kau sedang lena tidur, adik aku terjaga dari komanya. Sekarang dia akan membalas dendam terhadap kawan kau yang lain" Minako tergelak sambil menekan satu butang. Butang itu mengeluarkan sebuah skrin yang sederhana dan menunjukkan Mikey sedang berjalan di kawasan perumahan Pulau Rintis. Dia sedang menuju ke rumah Fang.

"Fang, Boboiboy, selamatkan diri korang" kata Gopal. Dia melihat skrin itu penuh dengan berdebar-debar, seperti menonton sebuah drama di television. "Kau tak perlu risau, nanti salah sorang daripada rakan kamu akan sertai kau juga di penjara ini"

"Tak, aku pasti mereka dapat kalahkan adik kau yang gila tue"

"KAU CAKAP ADIK AKU GILA!" Minako menekan satu butang biru dan penjara itu mengeluar elektrik yang tahap rendah. Gopal menahan kesakitan dia dari renjatan elektrik. "Arghhhh! TOLONGG AKU!" Minako melepaskan butang tersebut.

"Itu baru tahap biasa, cuba kalau aku bagi kau tahap maksima... hehehehe"

"Kau memang kejam" kata Gopal yang ada sedikit kecederaan di bahagian tangan dia. "Bukan aku tapi kawan baik kau yang kejam" kata Minako sambil melihat skrin itu. "Semoga berjaya adik ku sayang"

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

"Yaya, siapa yang ketuk pintu tue" tanya Ying

"Mana aku tahu. Jom kita lihat sama-sama" Yaya dan Ying beranikan diri. Mereka berjalan secara pelahan-lahan ke pintu rumah Fang. Ketukan itu menjadi lebih kuat. "Yaya, cepatlah buka pintu tue"

"Aku takut Mikey yang muncul dekat depan pintu"

"Buka ajelah, kalau dia muncul. Kita gunakan kuasa kita" kata Ying kepada Yaya. Yaya dengan pelahannya, dia pegang tombol pintu dan pusing secara pelahan. Pintu itu terbuka dan Yaya mengintai ke luar dan dapati tiada siapa di luar. Yaya membuka luas pintu tersebut. "Aik, siapa yang ketuk pintu tadi" tanya Ying yang sedang kepelikan. Mereka berdua mencari-cari jikalau orang tadi masih ada di sekitar kawasan halaman rumah Fang

"Pelik. Tak kan boleh hilang macam tue aje" kata Yaya

"Jangan-jangan si Mikey tue. Baik kita pergi periksa si Fang" Yaya menutup pintu tersebut tetapi ada satu tangan menghalang dia menutup pintu itu. Mikey muncul di depan mata Yaya. Dia terkejut melihat Mikey ada di situ, dan pandangan mata dia begitu menakutkan. "Kita berjumpa lagi, Yaya"

"Ying! Kau pergi jaga Fang. Biar aku lawan dia nie" jerit Yaya.

"Tapi, tak kan aku nak tinggalkan kau lawan dia sorang-sorang"

"PERGI SAHAJA!" Yaya menghalang Mikey daripada memasuki rumah tersebut. "Kau tak kan dapat Fang, TUMBUKAN PADU MAKSIMA!" Mikey melompat kebelakang daripada terkena tumbukan Yaya

"Siapa kata aku nak Fang. AKU NAK KAU SAHAJA!" Yaya terkejut, lalu dia terbang keluar dari rumah. "kau nak terbang macam mana pun, aku akan dapat kau juga!" jerit Mikey kepada Yaya yang sudah berada di udara. Ying pula sudah berlari laju ke pintu bilik Fang. Dia membuka pintu bilik tersebut dan melihat Fang masih lagi sedang nyenyak tidur.

"ARGHHHHH!" Ying terdengar suara Yaya dari luar rumah. Ying berlari untuk selamatkan kawan dia. "YAYA!" Ying pelahankan masa dia supaya Mikey tidak dapat mengejar dia atau Yaya. "Ying, kau buat apa dekat sini"

"Aku tak nak dia tangkap kau!"

"Kalau macam tue, mari kita serang dia! TUMBUKAN PADU!"

"SERIDU TENDANGAN LAJU!"

Kedua-dua mereka menyerang Mikey yang sedang jalan agak pelahan seperti siput. Tetapi mereka terkena tembakan dari kakak Mikey. Ying dan Yaya terpelanting, Ying jatuh di tepi pagar rumah Fang, manakala Yaya pula tersangkut di pokok. Mikey sudah dapat berjalan seperti biasa.

"Aku tak kan benarkan kamu berdua serang adik aku" kata Minako. Yaya cuba lepaskan diri dia daripada pokok, baju dia tersangkut dengan bahan-bahan pokok. Dia ternampak Minako dan Mikey sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Ying. "YINGGG!" menjerit Yaya

Mikey pandang ke arah Yaya "Baik kau selamatkan kawan kau Yaya, sebelum kakak aku tangkap dia"

"Jangan harap!" Yaya mengangkat tangan kanannya "GRAVITY PEMBERAT" sambil itu, Yaya cuba melepaskan diri dia juga walaupun ada sedikit yang terkoyak dekat baju dia

Minako tidak dapat bergerak kerana ada sesuatu membuat badan dia begitu berat sekali. Mikey juga begitu. Mereka cuba untuk lepaskan diri tetapi tidak berjaya. Ying bangun dah larikan diri daripada mereka berdua. "Ying! hubungi Kapten Kaizo cepat!"

Yaya tahan mereka berdua selama mana yang dia boleh. Minako tidak berputus asa, sedikit demi sedikit dia dapat mengangkat pistol dia dan pelahan-lahan dia mengacu pistol dia ke arah Yaya yang masih lagi berapa di atas pokok lagi. Ying nampak apa yang Minako sedang lakukan. "YAYA! HATI-HATI"

"Hahahaa!" Minako menembak pistol itu "YAYAAAAAA!" menjerit Ying.

"PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Fang mengikat Yaya yang berada di pokok dan mengheret Yaya ke arah tepi dia. Pokok itu musnah terkena tembekan dari Minako. "Fang! kau dah bangun!" kata Yaya. Ying berlari ke arah mereka berdua. "Aku kena berjuang dengan korang, aku tak boleh melihat kawan-kawan aku kena tangkap dengan mereka" Fang berdiri di depan kawan perempuannya. Dia melindungi mereka berdua dan halang mereka ke depan dengan tangannya.

"Apa kata, kau ikut aku sahaja Fang. Tak perlulah kita berlawan lagi. Kau ingat tak lagi masa kita kecil lagi, kau dengan rela hati ingin ikut aku pergi mengembara. Kau ingat tak lagi Fang" kata Mikey. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Aku akan lepaskan kawan kau, tiada siapa akan menjadi mangsa aku lagi"

Fang ingin sahaja menyerah diri dia kepada Mikey agar kawan-kawan dia semuanya selamat tetapi dia tahu, diri dia akan terseksa nanti. Dia tidak akan dapat berjumpa dengan kawan-kawan dia bumi balik, apatah lagi abang dia. Dia perlu berjuang bersama mereka, kalah atau menang, dia akan tetap bersama dengan mereka. "Tak, aku tak kan ikut kau Mikey. Kalau kau betul kawan aku, kau tak kan buat semua ini. Pulangkan kawan aku Mikey, pulangkan Gopal"

"Kau merayu. Jangan harap aku pulangkan kawan kau tue!" Dia mengeluarkan debu-debu tidur di dalam poketnya dan bersedia untuk meniup debu itu tetapi Fang lebih pantas daripada dia "TOLAKAN BAYANG!" Fang menolak Mikey dan Minako, kedua-dua mereka jatuh dan debu-debu tersebut berterabur di tanah. "BERANI KAU!" Mikey begitu marah sekali, dia mengambil pistol di tangan kakaknya.

"Rasa kan seperti mana kau bunuh aku dulu" Mikey menembak pistol itu ke arah mereka

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!" Fang tahankan pelindung bayang dia daripada tembakan Mikey tersebut. Mikey tidak puas hati, dia menembak lagi, Fang yang ada di dalam terpaksa bertahan. "Korang selamatkan diri" kata Fang kepada Yaya dan Ying

"Tapi, macam mana dengan kau"

"Jangan risau Yaya, aku akan selamat. Korang pergi lari dari sini, biar aku uruskan si Mikey tue" pelindung bayang makin lama makin nipis, mereka boleh nampak Mikey menembak lagi. "LARI CEPAT!" Yaya dan Ying larikan diri mereka dari situ. Yaya terbang ke atas, manakala Ying pula sudah berada di tepi tembok pagar rumah Fang

Akhirnya pelindung bayang Fang hilang, Mikey tersenyum melihat Fang. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memetik jarinya, lalu cahaya datang ke atas Yaya. "YAYA! LARI CEPAT!" jerit Fang.

Yaya pandang ke atas, dan dia terbang dari jauh daripada cahaya itu. Dia mengelakkan dirinya daripada di tangkap oleh Mikey. "Jangan harap kau dapat tangkap kawan-kawan aku" Fang lari ke arah Mikey dan menolak Mikey. Mikey jatuh dan Fang berada di atas dia, Fang mengenggam tangannya untuk bersedia menumbuk Mikey. Mikey berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada Fang. Fang melihat wajah Mikey yang sudah bersedia menerima tumbukan dari Fang "Kenapa! kenapa kau buat aku begitu! Kau pentingkan diri kau, kau sanggup tangkap kawan aku demi kepentingan kau sendiri! Kalau kau kawan aku, kau tak kan buat begitu, kalau kau kawan aku... kau akan terima kawan-kawan aku juga.. kau.. kau... kau tak kan paksa aku meninggalkan kawan-kawan aku di sini" Air mata Fang mengalir keluar. Fang tidak tahan lagi, dia mengangkat genggaman tangan dia dan bersedia untuk menumbuk Mikey. Muka Mikey berubah selepas sahaja melihat kawan dia mengalirkan air mata. "Fang" bisik Mikey.

"Tumbuklah, kalau kau nak tengok kawan kau jadi mangsa kedua aku" kata Minako tiba-tiba. Tangan Fang berhenti dan dia masih nampak lagi cahaya itu berada di atas Yaya lagi. "YAYA! KENAPA KAU TAK LARI!" Fang bangun dari Mikey dan cuba selamatkan Yaya tetapi cahaya itu hilang dan terus ke Ying pula. Ying yang berada di tembok pagar, berlari tetapi cahaya itu menarik dia ke atas "Selamat tinggal" kata Minako.

Ying hilang dengan cahaya itu sekali. Mikey dan Minako juga turut hilang. "Yingggg!" menjerit Yaya. Fang tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat tadi, Ying menjadi mangsa ke dua mereka. "ARGHHHHHHH!" Fang menumbuk tembok pagar rumahnya berkali-kali sehingga menyebabkan sarung tangan dia terkoyak dan ada kelukaan di tangannya

Boboiboy dan Kaizo baru sahaja sampai dan melihat Fang dan Yaya sedang kesedihan. "Kenapa? apa yang berlaku" tanya Boboiboy

"Ying. Dia kena tangkap" Boboiboy terkejut. Kaizo pergi ke arah adik dia yang sedang menumbuk tembok pagar lagi. "PANG!" Kaizo pegang pergelangan tangan adik dia untuk hentikan dia bertumbuk lagi. "PANG! ini bukan masa untuk beremosi! Kita kena lawan balik!"

Fang hanya senyap sahaja. Kaizo melihat luka di tangan Fang, dia membuka sarung tangan adiknya, selepas itu dia koyakkan sebahagian daripada baju dia dan balut tangan adiknya. "Maafkan adik abang"

"Abang maafkan tapi ingat, kawal perasaan kau. Kau kena kuat Pang, ini semua permainan mereka sahaja. Jangan serahkan diri kau kepada mereka" Kaizo peluk adik dia dan lepaskan. Kaizo memandang ke langit dan lalu berkata "Kita kena berjuang berhabis-habisan. Jangan mengalah"

Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya memandang satu sama lain, mereka sudah bersedia. Bersedia untuk selamatkan kawan-kawan mereka.

* * *

 **Yeahhh! pergi selamatkan kawan-kawan korang!**

 **Author pula yang terlebih excited!**

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya!**


	39. Kemaafan

**Hai semua! apa khabar semua pada hari ini?**

 **Ramai kata Mikey dan Minako tue sewel tapi sebenarnya dia orang takdelah sewel sangat :P**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca ff ini! sangat-sangat terharu!**

 **Warning: 2 OC**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Kemaafan

"Adoi!"

"Ying! kau tak apa-apa ke?"

Gopal dan Ying kini di dalam penjara yang berasingan. Penjara Ying ada di hadapan penjara Gopal. "Aku ok" kata Ying

"Macam mana kau boleh kena tangkap? Boboiboy macam mana? mereka ok tak?" Gopal yang sudah lama berada di dalam penjara tersebut menjadi semakin risau dengan kawan-kawan dia yang berada di bumi sekarang ini. "Dia orang ok, jangan risau maaa.. kita pasti dia orang dapat selamatkan kita orang"

"Yelah tue, entah-entah sorang lagi kena tangkap lepas nie"

"Wei, kau jangan fikir negative boleh tak" Gopal tersengih. Dia tidak pasti kalau selepas ini sorang lagi kena tangkap atau mereka dapat kalahkan dua alien jahat itu. Mikey dan Minako adalah adik beradik, mereka mempunyai seorang abang tetapi dia tidak menyertai pengembaraan mereka berdua. Minako berasa hairan melihat adiknya yang kini sedang duduk diam di atas kerusi kawalan kapal angkasa.

"Kenapa Mikey? apa yang adik sedang fikirkan?"

"Takde apa-apalah kakak. Adik cuma penat sahaja" Mikey hanya berbohong sahaja kepada kakak dia. Kakak dia tidak berkata apa, dia meninggalkan Mikey bersendirian di bilik kawalan. Sebenarnya pemikiran Mikey sedang terbayang wajah Fang yang begitu marah dan sedih tadi. Air matanya tadi mengalir menyebabkan Mikey tersedar dengan kesilapan dia. Dia telah melukai hati seorang kawan. Apakah patut dia berhenti kesemua ini, fikir Mikey

"Kalau aku berterusan begini, mungkin aku akan kehilangan seseorang. Mungkin Fang" bisik Mikey

Tak, aku tak nak mengalah. Kalau aku mengalah, aku tak kan dapat Fang balik, fikir Mikey lagi. Dia pusing-pusingkan kerusi itu sambil memandang ke atas, sambil itu dia berfikir. Kenapa aku cemburu sangat dengan kawan-kawan dia. Mungkin kerana mereka adalah kawan terbaik dia. Mungkin ikatan mereka begitu kuat sekali membuat aku begitu cemburu. Aku inginkan begitu, aku juga ingin menjadi kawan baik Fang. Tapi aku... aku baru sahaja jumpa dia balik. Aku cemburu melihat dia cerita tentang pengembaraan dia dengan kawan-kawan dia. Aku dan dia dulu pernah juga ingin pergi mengembara bersama tapi dihalang oleh abang kau. Aku cemburu melihat dia ada kuasa seperti mereka juga, tapi aku juga mempunyai jam kuasa tapi jam kuasa aku musnah oleh kau, Fang. Aku cemburu melihat keakraban kau dan kawan-kawan kau, fikir Mikey. Perasaan di hati dia menjadi serabut.

Mikey berhentikan kerusi dia dan terus ke bilik penjara untuk bercakap dengan dua kawan baik Fang. Dia pastikan kakak dia tidak nampak dia masuk ke dalam tempat penjara. Mikey melihat ke kiri dan kanan, pastikan kakak dia tidak lalu di situ. Selepas itu dia pergi membuka pintu penjara, dia melihat Ying dan Gopal hanya duduk diam sahaja di dalam penjara.

Ying orang pertama nampak dia "Kau nak apa, baik kau lepaskan kita orang"

"Aku.. aku cuma ingin minta maaf dengan tindakan aku" kata Mikey. Dia kesal dengan perbuatan dia, dia kesal dengan tindakan dia yang berbuta tuli itu. "Maafkan aku, aku akan lepaskan korang"

"Mencurigakan" kata Gopal sambil memerhatikan Mikey. "Betul, aku tak tipu. Aku akan lepaskan korang. Aku menyesal dengan perbuatan aku. Aku tak patut buat Fang begitu"

"Hmmm.. macam mana kau boleh berubah fikiran?" tanya Gopal yang masih tidak puas hati. Dia tahu, semua musuh mereka ada tipu muslihat tetapi Mikey tiada tipu muslihatnya, dia hanya mahukan kemaafan dari mereka dan paling utama sekali ialah dari Fang sendiri.

"Sebab aku nampak kesedihan di mata Fang sendiri. Kesedihan, kesengsaraan dia, aku seksa dia. Aku seksa kawan aku sendiri. Aku lukakan hati dia. Dendam aku terhadap dia menyebabkan aku buta, aku buta kerana tidak nampak luka dihati dia. Memang betul kata dia, aku memang tidak layak di panggil kawan lagi oleh dia" Mikey terduduk dan bersandar di tepi pintu penjara Ying. "Aku cemburu dengan korang. Aku cemburu kerana Fang mempunyai kawan lain, kawan baik lain selain daripada aku. Aku cemburu melihat kemesraan korang, gelak ketawa korang semua. Aku dulu, dari satu tempat ke satu tempat, mencari Fang. Aku ada juga berkawan dengan alien lain tapi perasaan itu tidak sama semasa aku berkawan dengan Fang, sebab itu aku tidak berputus asa mencari dia"

"Jadi, kau memang betul-betul menyesal lah nie" tanya Gopal. Mikey hanya mengangguk sahaja. Dia menangis di situ, tangisan dia membuatkan Gopal dan Ying rasa kesian dengan Mikey. "Kau jangan menangis, kau sudah sedar dengan tindakan kau. Fang mesti faham kenapa kau buat begitu" kata Ying "Lepaskan kita orang, dan ikut kami. Kami akan temankan kau pergi minta maaf dekat Fang" kata Ying lagi

"Kalau dia tak nak terima kemaafan dari aku macam mana?"

"Kau jangan risaulah. Sekeras-keras macam mana pun hati Fang tue, hati dia akan lembut juga. Percayalah cakap aku" kata Gopal

"Korang begitu baik sekali dengan aku, aku pula bertindak jahat dengan korang. Mungkin lepas nie, aku dapat duduk di bumi bersama dengan korang. Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan korang semua" Mikey mengelap air mata dia. Mereka bertiga berdiam seketika sehinggalah Gopal berkata "Aku juga pernah rasa cemburu kadang-kadang"

"Kau cemburu dengan siapa?" tanya Ying

"Cemburu bila Boboiboy rapat dengan Fang tapi aku tahu, dia tak kan lupakan aku, kawan terbaik dia"

"Kau pun rasa cemburu juga" kata Mikey. Gopal tersenyum sahaja apabila teringat balik tentang Boboiboy dan Fang dari musuh menjadi kawan. Mereka berdua selalu sangat bergaduh, selalu bersaing tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah berubah. "Mestilah, Boboiboy tue kawan baik aku. Bila Fang muncul aje, mereka berdua tue macam anjing dan kucing. Setiap hari mesti ada sahaja nak bergaduh tapi itu semua kisah lama. Sekarang dia orang dah jadi kawan baik tapi kadang-kadang ada juga dia orang bergaduh"

"Tak tahu pula Fang dan Boboiboy dulu bergaduh" kata Mikey.

"Masa tue kau takde maaa... dia orang tue musuh, tapi lama-lama jadi kawan juga" kata Ying. "Aku ingatkan aku sorang sahaja yang cemburu, rupanya ada juga orang lain yang rasa cemburu" Mikey tergelak sedikit "Aku memang betul-betul bodoh"

"Taklah, kau jangan cakap macam tue.. kau hanya terlalu ikutkan dengan perasaan cemburu kau tue aje" kata Ying untuk legakan hati Mikey

"Terima kasih Ying, terima kasih Gopal kerana sudi berborak dengan aku. Aku sudah lama tidak berborak begini" Mikey bangun dan dia pergi ke alat kawalan bilik penjara. "Aku akan lepaskan korang" jari telunjuk Mikey sedikit lagi hendak menekan butang pintu penjara untuk lepaskan Ying dan Gopal. Kakak Mikey muncul di muka pintu, muka dia terkejut melihat apa yang adik dia hendak lakukan

"Apa kau nak buat nie Mikey? Kenapa kau nak lepaskan mereka"

"Kakak, adik menyesal dengan perbuatan adik. Adik nak lepaskan mereka, adik nak minta kemaafan dari Fang"

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN NIE! KAU TAK INGAT APA DIA TELAH BUAT DEKAT KAU!" Minako begitu bengang sekali dengan tindakan adiknya. "Kau nak mengalah Mikey, kau nak bagi dia orang menang! Aku tak kan lupakan kawan kau yang cuba membunuh adik aku sendiri!"

"Kak Minako, lupakan jelah tentang tue, Mikey pun kesal dengan tindakan dia. Kami pasti Fang juga kesal dengan tindakan dia juga" kata Ying. "Kau ingat begitu mudah untuk aku lupakan. Kau tak tahu berapa lama aku melihat adik aku sengsara sebab rambut landak tue! Aku melihat adik aku setiap tahun tidak henti-henti mencari dia tapi apa yang dia dapat! Adik aku hampir mati disebabkan oleh dia! Aku tak berhenti selagi aku tak dapat apa yang aku nak!" Minako tekan butang renjatan elektrik, Ying dan Gopal menerima padahnya. Dia ketawa melihat mereka berdua.

"Kakak berhenti!" Minako hentikan renjatan elektrik itu. "Kakak, lepaskan sahaja mereka" merayu Mikey kepada kakak dia. "Kalau kakak tidak hentikan, kakak akan kehilangan adik atau adik sendiri akan kehilangan kakak. Berhenti sahaja kakak" Mikey merayu lagi kepada kakak dia tapi Minako mengendahkan sahaja rayuan adik dia.

"Kau dah lupa, kau dah lupa apa dia buat dekat kau!" Minako mengangkat jari telunjuk dia dan letak di tengah-tengah dahi adiknya "Baik kau ingatkan balik. Ingat balik kenapa kau datang ke sini" Mikey cuba untuk bertahan, dia cuba menghalang diri dia di kawal oleh kakak dia. Minako juga mempunyai jam kuasa tersendiri, kuasa dia dapat mengawal seseorang. Mereka berdua pernah berjumpa dengan sphera kuasa semasa dalam pengembaraan mereka.

"Jangan ka-kakak.. ja-jangan bu-buat begini" kata Mikey sebelum dia dikawal terus oleh kakak dia. "Sekarang, aku nak kau dapatkan kawan baik dia, iaitu Boboiboy. Turun ke bumi cepat!" Mikey mengikut sahaja arahan kakak dia. Dia keluar dari bilik penjara itu dan terus turun ke bumi

"Korang berdua tak kan dapat keluar dari penjara ini"

Ying dan Gopal menjadi risau, dia orang tiada jalan untuk memberi amaran kepada rakan-rakan mereka di bumi. Mereka terperangkap di sini. Berapa lama mereka akan ada di sini, mereka tidak tahu. Mereka berharap Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan juga Kapten Kaizo dapat selamatkan mereka.

* * *

"Lahap! kau dah jumpa kapal angkasa mereka?" Kaizo bertanya kepada leftenan dia

"Belum Kapten. Saya tidak mengesan apa-apa di sekitar bumi nie" Kaizo menghela nafas sahaja. "Cari sampai jumpa!"

"Baik Kapten!" Kaizo menutup skrin kecil dia. Dia pandang ke arah tiga orang yang sedang duduk diam di atas sofa rumah dia. Pemikiran Fang agak serabut sekarang ini, dia asyik fikirkan untuk menyerahkan sahaja diri dia kepada mereka dan mereka akan lepaskan Ying dan Gopal. Tapi abang dia tentu tidak suka dengan tindakan dia begitu. Fang mengaru-garu kepala dia yang sedang serabut itu

"Fang, kau ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Entahlah Boboiboy. Aku tengah serabut sekarang nie"

"Kenapa kau serabut pula? Apa yang kau tengah fikirkan sekarang nie?"

"Aku.. aku.." Fang tidak boleh menjawab soalan Boboiboy. Kalau dia katakan apa isi hati dia, tentu dia akan kena marah dengan abang dia, dan mesti Boboiboy dan Yaya akan halang dia buat begitu.

"Pang, baik kau cakap. Apa yang kau sedang fikirkan?"

"Maaf abang, adik.. adik... " terus Fang dan lari masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Dia mengunci pintu bilik dia. Kaizo tidak faham apa sebenarnya adik dia ingin lakukan. Boboiboy dan Yaya hanya duduk senyap sahaja, mereka tidak boleh pujuk Fang dengan keras kepala dia. Mereka tidak mahu memaksa Fang, kalau mereka paksa, dia akan mengamuk dan lari dari sini. "Kapten Kaizo, kalau kita sahaja yang pergi selamatkan mereka dua, jangan bagi Fang ikut kami" kata Yaya

"Apa maksud kau"

"Maksud saya, Fang terlalu ikutkan emosi dia. Kapten Kaizo sudah menasihati dia jangan ikut sangat dengan emosi dia, tapi kita orang tahu dengan perangai dia. Fang keras kepala, panas baran.. takut nanti dia buat benda yang kita tak kan buat" Kaizo hanya senyap sahaja. Apa yang Yaya kata tadi memang betul tapi demi kawan dia, dia akan lakukan apa sahaja. "Jadi, kita biarkan sahaja dia kurung di bilik?" kata Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo, saya tahu abang Kaizo risaukan Fang tapi jangan risau tentang dia. Fang tahu mempertahankan diri dia, jikalau mereka menyerang dia semasa ketiadaan kita nanti" kata Boboiboy. Kaizo tidak begitu yakin dengan kata-kata Boboiboy. Fang bukan mudah untuk dikalahkan tapi kalau apa terjadi dekat abang dia, dia begitu mudah sekali kena tangkap. Mereka kembali senyap sehinggalah jam kuasa Kaizo berbunyi

"Kapten! saya sudah dapat mengesan kapal angkasa mereka. Nampaknya mereka bersembunyi secara menghilangkan kapal angkasa mereka dari mata kasar kita"

"Terima kasih Lahap"

"Lagi satu Kapten, nampaknya salah sorang daripada mereka ada di Pulau Rintis"

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Mereka bertiga terkejut dengan jeritan Fang dari bilik. Kaizo menutup skrin kecil jam kuasa dia dan terus berlari ke bilik adiknya. Boboiboy dan Yaya juga ada di belakang Kaizo. "PANG! BUKA PINTU NIE!" Kaizo cuba membuka pintu tersebut tapi masih lagi dikunci. Kaizo tiada pilihan lain. "TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Pintu adiknya musnah akibat terkena kuasa Kaizo

Kaizo nampak cermin tingkap Fang pecah. Mereka bertiga pergi ke tingkap tersebut dan mencari Fang di luar tingkap yang pecah itu. Kelihatan Fang sedang berhadapan dengan Mikey lagi sekali. "FANGGGG!" menjerit Boboiboy tetapi Fang mengendahkan jeritan dari Boboiboy

"Kita kena tolong dia" kata Yaya. Yaya terbang keluar untuk menolong Fang. Kaizo pula melompat dari tingkap yang sudah pecah itu dan mendarat di hadapan rumah dia. Boboiboy juga melompat dan mendarat di sebelah Kaizo.

"LEPASKAN KAWAN-KAWAN AKU!" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Aku akan lepaskan kawan-kawan kau, jikalau kau ikut aku balik" kata Mikey. Fang tidak tahu bahawa Mikey sedang dikawal oleh kakaknya. "Tak, aku tak kan ikut kau. Aku akan dapatkan kawan-kawan aku semula"

"Baiklah" Mikey memetik jari dia dan sebuah cahaya terbentuk di atas kepala Boboiboy "Aku akan tangkap kawan baik kau, datanglah ke kapal angkasa aku untuk dapatkan kawan-kawan kau semula" Fang menjadi semakin panik, dia perlu selamatkan Boboiboy.

"Fang" panggil Boboiboy "Jangan risau tentang diri aku, aku pasti kau dapat selamatkan aku" kata Boboiboy sudah bersedia untuk dirinya di tangkap oleh Mikey.

"Apa yang kau katakan Boboiboy. Tak! aku tak biarkan dia mengambil kau sekali!" Fang merenung tajam ke arah Mikey "LEPASKAN KAWAN AKU! AKU TAK KAN SERAHKAN DIRI AKU KEPADA KAU!" Mikey begitu marah sekali, dia hilangkan cahaya tadi. Boboiboy berasa lega kerana diri dia terselamat tapi untuk berapa lama.

"Kau begitu degil sekali" Dia keluarkan pistol plasma dia dari poket seluar dia dan lalu mengacukan ke arah kawan-kawan dia yang ada dibelakang Fang. "Baik kau ikut sahaja arahan aku, sebelum aku korbankan mereka semua, termasuklah abang kau sekali"

Fang mengenggamkan tangan dia. Dia telah membuat keputusan yang mereka tidak akan suka. "Maafkan aku kawan-kawan. Maafkan adik, abang" bisik Fang

"Cepat! apa keputusan kau. Ikut aku atau aku hapuskan mereka semua" Fang menoleh kebelakang dengan mata kesedihan dia. Kaizo sedar apa yang adik dia akan lakukan. "PANG! JANGAN BUAT PERKARA BODOH!"

"Maaf abang, adik akan ikut dia" Boboiboy dan Yaya tergaman dengan keputusan Fang. "Fang, jangan buat begitu" Boboiboy cuba memujuk Fang.

"Maaf Boboiboy" Kaki Fang bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Mikey. "Bagus Fang, aku suka dengan keputusan kau" Mikey tersenyum melihat kawan dia akan balik ikut dia. Kaizo tidak boleh berdiam diri sahaja, dia keluarkan pedang tenaganya untuk hapuskan Mikey itu. Dia tidak akan membenarkan alien jahat itu mengambil adik dia. Kaizo berlari dan menyerang Mikey.

Minako muncul dengan pistol plasma dia, dia menembak ke arah Kaizo. "KAPTEN KAIZO! HATI-HATI!" menjerit Yaya

"ABANGGGG!"

Kaizo sedar dengan kehadiran tembakan itu, dia terus melindungi diri dia "DINDING TENAGA!" Tembakan plasma tadi terkena dinding tenaga Kaizo dan menyebabkan letupan begitu kuat sekali. Kaizo hampir terjatuh tapi dia menahan diri dia. Boboiboy dan Yaya terjatuh kebelakang. Letupan tadi begitu dasyat sekali, asap-asap hitam mengaburi penglihatan mereka. Kaizo mencari adik dia. "abang" Kaizo terdengar suara adik dia. Sedikit demi sedikit asap-asap hitam di bawa tiup oleh angin.

Kaizo terkejut kerana adik dia berada di dalam tangan Minako. Kaizo cuba hendak selamatkan adik dia tetapi Minako mengacukan pistol plasmanya di kepala adik dia. "Kau jangan nak datang dekat" kata Minako. "Ayuh Mikey, kita balik ke kapal angkasa"

Akibat daripada letupan tadi, Mikey tidak lagi dikawal oleh kakaknya. Dia dapat berfikir dengan sendiri. Mikey terkejut melihat Fang di dalam genggaman kakaknya. "Kakak! lepaskan dia"

"Apa kau cakap! Nampaknya kuasa aku sudah hilang kesan dekat diri kau"

"Lepaskan dia!" Mikey berlari dan menolak kakak dia. Minako terjatuh bersama sekali dengan Fang. Fang cepat-cepat undurkan diri dan berlari ke arah abang dia. Boboiboy dan Yaya berlari ke arah Fang. "Kau ok tak Fang?" tanya Yaya

"Aku ok tapi aku tak faham apa yang terjadi" Mereka melihat dua adik beradik yang sedang dalam keadaan tegang. "Berani kau tolak kakak kau sendiri! Nampaknya aku kena guna kuasa aku balik untuk sedarkan diri kau!"

"CUKUP KAKAK! Mikey tak nak buat begitu lagi!" Minako sudah hilang sabar dengan adik dia. Minako memetik jarinya dan sebuah cahaya muncul di atas Boboiboy. "cahaya tadi datang balik!" kata Boboiboy sambil mendongak untuk melihat cahaya itu

"BOBOIBOY! HATI-HATI!" Minako baru sahaja hendak menhilangkan diri dia dan juga Boboiboy untuk membawa dia ke kapal angkasa dia tetapi Fang sempat menolak Boboiboy keluar dari cahaya itu. Diri Fang pula ditarik naik oleh cahaya tersebut. "PANGGGG!" Kaizo tidak akan membenarkan adik dia di ambil, dia menolak Fang keluar dari cahaya itu dan Kaizo terjatuh di bawah lingkaran cahaya tersebut.

"ABANGG!" Fang bangun dan cuba mencapai tangan abang dia yang sudah ditarik naik tetapi sudah terlambat. Kaizo hilang di depan mata Fang, Minako juga turut hilang. Mikey pula terduduk di tanah dan melihat apa yang telah berlaku sebentar tadi

"ABANGGGGGGGGGG!" menjerit Fang sekuat hati. Air mata dia mengalir keluar, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia mengenggamkan tanganya sekuat hati. "KAU!" Fang pandang ke arah Mikey. Mata Fang begitu marah sekali, hati dia berapi api dengan marak kemarahan dia, dia tidak akan maafkan Mikey. Abang dia, abang kesayangan dia telah ditangkap oleh kakak Mikey. Fang bangun dan menuju ke arah Mikey yang masih lagi terduduk. Boboiboy pegang tangan Fang, dia cuba menghalang Fang tetapi Fang melepaskan tangan dia dari pegangan Boboiboy

"Fang, bawak bersabar Fang!" pujuk Yaya. Fang tidak pedulik dengan kata-kata Yaya. "KAU MEMANG DASAR ALIEN TAK GUNA! TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

Mikey terduduk sahaja, dia tidak mahu berlawan balik. Dia terima apa sahaja serangan dari Fang, dia tahu dia sudah buat salah. Boboiboy sedar dengan serangan Fang tadi, dia cepat bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Gempa dan melindungi Mikey dengan tanah pelindung.

"KAU! KENAPA KAU LINDUNGI DIA!" Fang semakin marah dengan tindakan Boboiboy tadi. "Aku tak mahu berlawan dengan kau Boboiboy, baik kau ke tepi, biar aku hapuskan dia!"

"Fang, kau tengok balik Mikey. Dia tidak berlawan balik. Aku rasa dia sudah sedar, aku rasa dia sudah mengaku kesalahan dia. Fang, tengoklah kawan lama kau balik. Lihatlah diri dia, lihatlah mata dia" pujuk Yaya lagi sekali "Dia sudah menyesal, Fang"

"Betul kata kawan kau Fang. Aku menyesal dengan perbuatan aku. Maafkan aku Fang" Mikey menangis di situ. Fang masih lagi tidak puas hati kerana abang dia kena tangkap dengan kakak dia. "SUDAH! KAU JANGAN NAK MENIPU AKU!"

"Tak Fang, aku tak tipu kau. Aku memang tadi ingin lepaskan kawan-kawan kau tapi aku dihalang oleh kakak aku. Maafkan aku kerana menyerang kau, itu bukan diri aku yang sebenar. Aku dikawal oleh kakak aku"

"Jadi, sebelum ini kau dikawal oleh kakak kau juga?" tanya Fang. Mikey mengelengkan kepala dia "Tak, sebelum ini memang aku yang buat. Aku buat begitu sebab aku dendam dengan kau, aku cemburu dengan kawan-kawan kau juga. Aku cemburu melihat kau dan kawan-kawan kau begitu rapat sekali. Tapi masa kau hendak tumbuk aku, aku nampak kesedihan di mata kau. Aku nampak keseksaan kau, aku nak minta maaf kerana aku telah menyeksakan kau. Aku lukakan hati kau. Aku rasa hubungan persahabatan kita tak dapat diperbaiki balik selepas ini. Aku tahu kau dan benci dengan diri aku" Mikey menangis di situ.

"Fang, maafkan lah dia" kata Boboiboy Gempa.

"Aku tak bencikan kau, Mikey tapi kau ingat aku dapat maafkan kau begitu sahaja. Kau ingat hati aku tak terluka melihat kawan aku sendiri buat begitu dekat aku. Aku hampir naik gila, TAHU TAK!" kata Fang dengan nada garang dia. Hati aku masih lagi terluka dan marah, marah terhadap Mikey.

Mikey melihat Fang dengan penuh dengan penyesalan. "Maafkan aku Fang, maafkan aku Fang, maafkan aku Fang, MAAFKAN AKU FANG!" Mikey meraung-raung di situ meminta kemaafan dari Fang. Dia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tapak tangannya. Muka Fang berubah, hati dia juga turut berubah setelah melihat Mikey menangis dengan di depan dia, keikhlasan Mikey untuk meminta maaf juga terpacar di dalam tangisan dia.

Fang mendengar tangisan dari Mikey, dia pelahan-lahan pergi ke Mikey dan duduk di hadapan dia. "Maafkan aku Fang. Maafkan aku Fang. Maafkan aku Fang" Mikey tidak berhenti-henti meminta maaf kepada Fang. Dia cuma nak kemaafan dari Fang sahaja, selepas itu, dia berjanji dia tidak akan ganggu Fang lagi, itu pun kalau Fang menghalau dia dari sini.

Yaya menangis melihat Mikey yang sedang kesedihan itu, dia mengelap air matanya. "Fang, maafkan lah dia" kata Yaya "Dia sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf. Kemaafan adalah bukan senang untuk diterima, tapi dia sudah sedar Fang. Dia mengaku dengan kesalahan dia"

Semuanya menjadi sepi, hanya kedengaran daripada tangisan Mikey sahaja. Fang turunkan kedua belah tangan Mikey dan lalu berkata "Aku akan maafkan kau tapi kau kena bantu aku. Bantu aku dapatkan semula abang aku dan juga kawan-kawan aku. Tapi, sebelum itu" Fang berkata lagi "Aku perlu meminta maaf dekat kau juga, maaf kerana aku cuba membunuh kau hari itu" Mikey boleh dengar nada kesal dari suara Fang

Mikey tersenyum dalam tangisan dia. Dia pegang tangan Fang dan lalu berkata "Aku maafkan kau Fang, aku tahu kau terpaksa buat begitu, sebab salah aku, salah aku kerana ingin bawa kau pergi dari sini. Cemburu dan dendam aku terhadap kau telah mengawa diril aku, sampai hati aku menjadi buta, sampai aku tidak perasan yang aku telah lukakan hati kau" Fang tersenyum kerana kemaafan dia diterima. Luka dihati dia, pulih sedikit. Mikey berkata lagi "Aku akan tolong kau Fang. Aku janji aku tak kan ganggu kau dan kawan-kawan kau selepas ini"

"Tak, jangan kata begitu. Kalau kau ingin memperbaiki persahabatan kita, kau jangan lari. Kita akan berkawan balik, kau dan aku akan menjadi kawan baik seperti dahulu. Kau akan gembira dapat kenal dengan kawan-kawan aku" Mikey tersenyum setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Fang dan lalu dia mengelap air mata dia. Boboiboy Gempa kembali menjadi Boboiboy normal. Yaya pula berjalan ke arah mereka. "Baguslah kau dah maafkan kawan kau Fang. Kemaafan adalah pemulaan kepada pemulihan. Dan kau juga Mikey, kau tak kan menyesal berkawan dengan kita orang semua"

"Terima kasih Yaya. Aku betul-betul kesal dengan perbuatan aku. Aku akan menebus balik semua kesilapan aku"

Boboiboy tersenyum melihat Mikey sudah sedar dan Fang juga sudah maafkan dia. "Sekarang, macam mana nak pergi selamatkan kawan-kawan kita dan juga abang Fang?" tanya Boboiboy. Mikey bangun dan melihat ke langit "Aku perlu pujuk kakak aku sendiri. Aku tak nak korang berlawan dengan dia"

"Tapi, kalau kakak kau degil juga macam mana?" Fang juga bangun dari tempat yang dia duduk tadi. "Aku tak nak gunakan kekerasan terhadap kakak aku. Aku akan cuba sedaya upaya untuk memujuk dia. Jangan risau Fang, aku akan pastikan kawan-kawan kau dan abang kau akan selamat. Aku tak kan benarkan kakak aku cederakan mereka"

"Terima kasih Mikey" pertama kalinya, Mikey memerima senyuman ikhlas dari Fang. Mikey sudah lama tidak melihat senyuman itu, sudah lama dia tidak merasai perasaan persahabatan antara dia dan Fang. Sebelum ini, dia tidak merasai perasaan itu kerana dengan sikap cemburu dia. "Fang, terima kasih kerana menerima balik persahabatan kita. Aku tak kan sia-sia kan lagi"

Tiba-tiba sahaja, badan mereka satu per satu naik ke langit. "Fang!" Mikey cuba mencapai tangan Fang tetapi dia terlambat, Mikey hilang. Selepas itu di ikuti dengan Yaya. "Boboiboy! baik kita selamatkan diri!"

"Tapi, kalau kita tak ikut mereka, macam mana kita nak pergi ke kapal angk-" Boboiboy tidak sempat habis ayat dia, dia juga turut hilang. Fang menjadi semakin panik, tak kan tinggal dia seorang sahaja di sini. "Boboiboy, Yaya, Mikey!" selepas itu, baru dia hilang dan muncul balik di kapal angkasa Mikey dan Minako. Fang terjatuh di atas lantai kapal angkasa. Di sebelah dia terbaring Boboiboy. Yaya dan Mikey sudah bangun dan melihat sekitar kapal angkasa

"Aku rasa kita patut pergi selamatkan kawan-kawan korang dan juga Kapten Kaizo" kata Mikey. Mereka semua mengikut Mikey dibelakang sampailah dia berhenti kerana kakak dia menghalang pergerakan mereka. "Kakak!"

"Mikey, kenapa dengan kau. Kenapa kau tidak pulang dengan kakak tadi?"

"Maaf kakak, Mikey tak nak ikut cara kakak dah. Adik tahu, kakak masih nak balas dendam dekat Fang tapi semuanya sudah berakhir kakak. Kakak hentikan lah semua ini, lepaskan sahaja mereka" merayu Mikey kepada kakaknya.

"Saya juga ingin meminta maaf dekat kakak Minako. Saya minta maaf kerana cuba membunuh Mikey tapi itu sebab saya sudah terdesak. Maafkan saya"

"Maafkan kau. Jangan harap!" Minako dengan kemarahan dia, dia mengeluarkan pistol plasma dia dan mengacukan pistol itu ke arah Fang. "AMBIK NIE!" dia menembak ke arah Fang, Mikey menghalang Fang daripada terkena tembakan itu. "JANGAN MIKEY! KOKUN BAYANG!" tembakan plasma itu terkena kokun bayang Fang dan meletup begitu dasyat sekali. Kokun bayang Fang hancur akibat letupan tadi. Mereka semua sudah terbaring di lantai kapal angkasa.

"Boboiboy, Yaya.. korang ok tak?" tanya Fang

"Kita orang ok" kata mereka berdua. Mikey pula cuba bangunkan diri dia. "Kakak, sudahlah tue" kata Mikey dengan nada yang agak lemah. "Janganlah berdendam dengan kawan adik lagi. Dia sudah meminta maaf dekat kakak" Mikey merayu lagi. Dia tidak akan berputus asa untuk memujuk kakak dia. Minako melihat adik dia yang sudah lemah. "Adik" Minako pergi ke adik dia dan peluk adiknya. "Maafkan kakak, tapi kakak kena lakukan juga"

"APA KAKAK NAK BUAT NIE!" Minako peluk adik dia sekuat hati dan menembak ke arah Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya. Mikey cuba melepaskan dari pelukan kakak dia. "KAKAK! JANGAN TEMBAK KAWAN ADIK!"

"DINDING TENAGA!" Kaizo muncul bersama dengan Gopal dan Ying

"eh, macam mana korang boleh ada dekat sini?" tanya Boboiboy. Lalu soalan Boboiboy terjawab juga kerana Lahap muncul di sebelah Kaizo. "HAHA! aku masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa korang secara senyap-senyap dan selamatkan kapten aku" kata Lahap

"Cis, berani kau masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa aku" Minako melepaskan Mikey. Dia bangun dan dia melihat mereka semua dengan muka yang bengang sekali. Kaizo berdiri di depan adiknya, dia tak kan bagi lagi Minako menyerang adik dia atau kawan-kawan dia. Biar dia sendiri akan habiskan dia. "Abang, jangan hapuskan kakak Mikey" Fang pegang tangan abang dia "Jangan abang" merayu Fang kepada abang dia. "Baiklah, disebabkan adik aku merayu, aku akan bagi kau satu lagi peluang untuk pergi dari sini. Jika kau datang balik ke sini, berjaga-jagalah kau"

Mikey terpaksa redha dengan kata-kata Kaizo tadi. Dia tidak dapat berjumpa balik dengan rakan dia. Mikey melihat sahaja wajah Fang, ini kali terakhir dia dapat berjumpa dengan Fang, selepas ini mungkin tidak dapat berjumpa lagi. "Tak, aku tak kan beredar dari sini" Mikey terkejut dengan kata-kata kakak dia. "Kakak! jangan begitu. Kita sudah diberikan satu peluang"

"KAKAK PEDULIK APA!" Minako baru sahaja hendak menembak mereka lagi, Kaizo sudah keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Kaizo berlari ke arah Minako tetapi Mikey sudah berdiri di depan kakaknya untuk menghalang daripada kakaknya terkena dengan pedang tenaga itu. "MIKEYYYYYYY!" Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya menjerit. Pedang tenaga Kaizo tertikam badan Mikey.

Kaizo melepaskan pedang tenaganya. Kaizo tidak bercakap apa, dia cuma tergaman melihat seorang adik sanggup melindungi kakaknya sendiri walaupun sudah berkali-kali memujuk dia "ADIK! kenapa kau buat begitu" Minako mengangkat kepala adiknya. Dia menangis melihat adiknya. Dia akan kehilangan adiknya. Minako mengusap-gusap pipi adiknya. "Jangan tinggalkan kakak"

"Maafkan adik, kakak" Mikey tersenyum lemah kepada kakaknya. Badan dia makin lama makin sejuk, tak lama lagi dia akan pergi meninggalkan kakak dia. "Tak adik, kakak yang perlu minta maaf dekat adik. Maafkan kakak kerana tidak mendengar kata-kata adik" Minako memeluk adiknya.

Fang berlari ke arah Mikey dan terduduk di sebelah Mikey. Fang pegang tangan kawan dia yang sudah sejuk itu, Fang menangis melihat kawan dia "Kenapa kau pergi dulu. Kita baru sahaja nak mula memperbaiki persahabatan kita. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Yaya dan Ying berpelukan menangis, Gopal pusing kebelakang kerana terlampau sedih sangat, dia tak sanggup nak tengok. Boboiboy menangis di situ juga, Lahap pegang bahu dia untuk tenangkan dia. Kaizo pula tidak bercakap apa, dia rasa bersalah tapi dia terpaksa. Dia tidak sangka semua ini akan berakhir dengan kesedihan, terutama sekali kesedihan di hati adiknya

"Maaf Fang, aku tidak jangka persahabatan kita sampai di sini sahaja" Mikey hanya tersenyum lemah melihat Fang yang sedang menangis. "Terima kasih sahabatku, Fang. Terima kasih kerana sudi menjadi sahabat aku" Mikey menghembus nafas terakhir dia. Mikey menutup mata dia dan dia tersenyum dalam kematian dia. Mikey telah pergi buat selama-lamanya, Minako tidak berhenti-henti menangis. Dia teringat lagi kata-kata adik dia, kalau berterusan begini, salah seorang daripada mereka akan pergi. Dia tidak sangka adik dia akan pergi dulu meninggalkan dia. Minako kesal dengan tindakan dia tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Kalau lah dia dengar kata adiknya, Mikey masih hidup lagi sekarang ini. Mungkin dia membenarkan Mikey duduk di bumi bersama dengan kawan-kawan dia.

"Maafkan kakak"

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Kaizo sudah di hantar pulang oleh Minako. Dia berjanji dia tidak akan menganggu mereka lagi. Dia akan kembali ke planet asal mereka untuk membawa pulang badan adiknya. Selepas sahaja Fang sampai di rumah, dia mengurungkan dirinya di dalam bilik.

Sudah 2 hari Fang duduk termenung di dalam bilik dia. Kaizo cuba ceriakan adiknya tetapi tidak berjaya, dia panggil kawan-kawan dia untuk ceriakan Fang. Boboiboy dan Ochobot datang ke rumah mereka. Mereka berdua membawa donut lobak merah, khas untuk Fang.

"Fang, janganlah macam tue. Janganlah kau kesedihan berpanjangan Fang" Boboiboy melihat sahaja kawan dia hanya terbaring di atas katil. Fang tidak mahu Boboiboy melihat dirinya yang sedang sedih. Dia hanya berdiam sahaja. "Ochobot, kau cuba pujuk dia"

"Hmmm..." Ochobot berfikir sebentar "Fang, kalau kau sedih, nanti Mikey juga akan sedih. Dia tidak mahu melihat kawan dia bersedihan. Dia nak kau kembali ceria balik seperti dulu, dia nak kau jangan lupakan dia tapi bukan cara begini" Ochobot terbang dekat dengan Fang

"Fang, kawan-kawan kau semua sedang menunggu kau. Kawan-kawan kau nak lihat kau tersenyum balik, kami nak dengar gelak ketawa dari kau" kata Ochobot lagi. Fang mula bergerak dan dia bangunkan diri dia. "Maafkan aku Boboiboy"

"Kenapa kau perlu maafkan dekat aku pula, kau tak buat salah pun Fang. Kita orang semua faham dengan perasaan kau" Fang tersenyum sedikit. Apa gunanya kalau dia bersedihan berlarutan begin. Mikey mesti tidak suka melihat aku begini, fikir Fang. Lagipun, Mikey pergi dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Dia juga patut tersenyum. Luka dihati dia sedikit demi sedikit sudah kembali pulih.

"HAH! Baru kau nak senyum. Ambik biskut Yaya nie" Muncul pula Gopal dengan sebungkus biskut Yaya. "Apasal kau bagi aku biskut Yaya pula"

"Kau lupalah tue, hari tue kau dah kalah dengan cabaran aku, jadi maknanya. Kau kena makan biskut Yaya selama seminggu! Akhirnya aku dapat kalahkan Fang! YAHOOOOO!" Fang mengambil biskut Yaya dari tangan Gopal. "Habis lah aku seminggu nie, asyik pengsan sahaja" Fang hantuk-hantuk kepala dia dekat bantal. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ochobot tergelak sahaja.

"Baguslah kau dah kembali ceria" muncul Yaya dan Ying pula. Kali ini mereka membawa dua buah kotak yang berisikan donut lobak merah untuk Fang. "Banyak betul kau dapat donut lobak merah hari ini. Satu dari aku, satu dari Yaya dan satu lagi dari Ying" kata Boboiboy

"TIGA KOTAK DONUT LOBAK MERAH KAU DAPAT! bagilah aku satu Fang!" merayu Gopal dekat Fang. Muka Fang terus berubah kerana dia mendapat satu idea. "Kalau kau nak sangat, kau kena habiskan kesemua biskut Yaya dalam 1 minit dan aku tak perlu makan biskut Yaya selama seminggu" Fang tunjuk biskut Yaya di depan muka Gopal. Gopal menelan ludah, tapi demi donut lobak merah yang sedap itu, dia sanggup telan kesemua biskut Yaya

"Bak sini!" Gopal mengambil biskut Yaya dan telan kesemuanya. Gopal rasa nak pengsan dekat situ tetapi dia terus berlari ke bilik air Fang. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying dan juga Ochobot tergelak melihat gelagat Gopal

Kaizo yang berdiri di muka pintu, dia berasa lega kerana adik dia sudah kembali ceria. Dia hanya tersenyum sahaja dan tinggalkan adiknya dengan kawan-kawan dia yang sedang gelak ketawa bersama.

 _"Jangan lupakan aku Fang"_

Tak, aku tak kan lupakan kau Mikey, persahabatan kita dahulu,akan aku abadikan, kata dihati Fang sambil tersenyum

* * *

 **Hehehehe... author tidaklah sekejam mana xD**

 **Kalau ada yang menangis tue, minta maaf yea T_T sebagai kemaafan dari author, ambiklah sekotak tisu nie**

 **So, macam mana dengan kisah Mikey dan Fang? korang suka atau membosankan? kalau rasa tak best tue, takpelah, author faham :D**

 **Author saja nak panjang kan kisah mereka xD hehehehe..**

 **Oklah, kita akan berjumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya!**

 **P/S - LizzNP - lagu superman tue memang lagu kegemaran author! tiap-tiap hari mesti dengar xD**


	40. Pengembaraan Baru

**Hai semua, author ada pengumuman penting di akhir cerita nanti**

 **Kamu akan tahu kenapa chapter ini pendek :P**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! terima kasih semua!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter kali ini**

 **Selamat Membaca dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Pengembaraan Baru

"Aik, apasal kau menangis pagi-pagi macam nie?"

"Kau tak tahu ke Ying, tadi aku pergi sekolah nak tengok kita semua masuk kelas mana. Aku sama kelas dengan Boboiboy, kau dan Yaya masuk kelas lain tapi kelas yang sama. Fang tak payah cakaplah, awal-awal lagi dia dapat masuk kelas pertama" Gopal sambung balik menangis di kaunter meja Kokotiam Tok Aba. "Ada-ada ajelah kau nie Gopal" kata Ying. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Gopal dan lalu memesan Hot Chocolate Special.

"Ying, aku tak mahu terpisah dengan korang" Ying mahu sahaja mengetuk kepala Gopal dengan tangannya tetapi dia menahan tangannya daripada buat begitu. Ying memerhatikan sahaja Gopal yang masih lagi menangis. "wei, berapa lama kau nak menangis"

"Biarkan aku dengan kesedihan ku.. ADOI!" Gopal kena ketuk di kepala dengan guitar Fang. "Yang kau berdrama sangat pagi-pagi nie apasal"

"Eleh, cakap orang berdrama. Kau tue, asyik nak berdrama sahaja, dah berapa banyak drama kau buat. Drama tue lah, drama nie lah. Asyik-asyik drama kau, asyik-asyik drama kau"

"APA KAU CAKAP! PENGIKAT BAYANG! HARIMAU BAYANG!" Fang mengikat Gopal dengan pengikat bayangnya dan menyuruh harimau bayang serang Gopal "JANGAN! JANGAN SERANG AKU!"

"Sudah-sudah lah tue, pagi-pagi lagi, korang sudah buat kecoh. Macam mana pelanggan atok nak datang ke sini kalau korang asyik bergaduh sahaja" Setelah mendengar kata-kata Tok Aba, Fang turunkan Gopal dan lepaskan ikatan bayangnya dan hilangkan harimau bayangnya. Semua kembali kepada biasa, Gopal mengambil tempat duduk dia dan Ying pula, menikmati Hot Chocolate yang baru sahaja siap.

Fang menghiraukan sahaja mereka dan duduk di atas bangku kerusi kedai Tok Aba. Dia memetik guitarnya dan mainkan beberapa buah lagu. Keadaan kedai Tok Aba begitu meriah sekali dengan kehadiran muzik-muzik dari guitar Fang. Alunan muzik Fang begitu indah sekali, sehingga menarik beberapa pelanggan datang ke kedai Tok Aba. Ada yang meminta Fang nyanyikan sebuah lagu tapi malangnya Fang tidak tahu lagu tersebut. Sebagai penganti lagu itu, dia nyanyikan lagu lain. Pelanggan-pelanggan Tok Aba menjadi senyap seketika kerana ingin mendengar nyanyian Fang yang begitu merdu sekali. Mereka semua kagum dengan nyanyian Fang

 _Another summer day,_  
 _Has come and gone away,_  
 _In Paris and Rome,_  
 _But I want to go home,_  
 _Mmmmmm_

 _Maybe surrounded by,_  
 _A million people I,_  
 _Still feel all alone,_  
 _I just want to go home,_  
 _Oh I miss you, you know,_

 _And I've been keeping all the letters,_  
 _That I wrote to you,_  
 _Each one a line or two,_  
 _I'm fine, baby, how are you,_  
 _Well I would send them but,_  
 _I know that it's just not enough,_  
 _The words were cold and flat,_  
 _And you deserve more than that._

 _Another aeroplane,_  
 _Another sunny place,_  
 _I'm lucky, I know,_  
 _But I want to go home,_  
 _I've got to go home,_

 _Let me go home_  
 _I'm just too far,_  
 _From where you are,_  
 _I've got to come home,_  
 _Let me go home,_  
 _I've had my run,_  
 _Baby, I'm done,_  
 _I want to come home_

 _And I feel just like I'm living,_  
 _Someone else's life,_  
 _It's like I just stepped outside,_  
 _When everything was going right,_

 _And I know just why you could not come along with me,_  
 _'Cause this was not your dream,_  
 _But you always believed in me,_

 _Another winter day_  
 _Has come and gone away,_  
 _In either Paris or Rome,_  
 _And I want to go home,_  
 _I miss you, you know,_

 _Let me go home,_  
 _I've had my run,_  
 _Baby, I'm done,_  
 _I want to go home,_  
 _Let me go home,_  
 _It'll all be alright,_  
 _I'll be home tonight,_  
 _I'm coming back home._

Fang terkejut apabila dia menerima tepukan gemuruh dari pelanggan-pelanggan Tok Aba, muka Fang menjadi merah kerana malu. Dia tidak sangka lagu-lagu yang dia mainkan tadi menarik pelanggan untuk datang ke situ. Tok Aba senyum sahaja dengan kehadiran pelanggan yang ada, kedai dia menjadi semakin sibuk sehinggakan meminta pertolongan dari Ying dan Gopal.

"Ramainya orang hari ini" muncul Boboiboy di tepi Fang. "Itu sebab nyanyian Fang yang buatkan ramai orang datang ke kedai Tok Aba" muncul pula Ochobot dengan pen dan buku nota. Ochobot sahaja nak menyibuk sekejap dengan mereka tetapi dia sudah dipanggil oleh pelanggan Tok Aba untuk memesan makanan. "Oh patutlah ramai orang. Kau nyanyilah lagi Fang"

"Tak naklah Boboiboy. Aku sebenarnya bawak guitar ke sini sebab saja-saja aje, tak tahu pula ramai yang datang ke sini" kata Fang sambil memetik-metik guitarnya. "Oh yeah, tadi aku pergi ke sekolah sekejap. Aku nampak aku sama kelas dengan Gopal. Yaya dan Ying tak sama kelas dengan aku nanti. Nampaknya darjah 6 nie, kita semua terpisahlah nanti"

"Ala, kelas lain-lain sahaja. Bukannya pergi jauh pun. Lagipun kita dapat jumpa balik masa rehat dan selepas sekolah nantikan" kata Fang. Dia meletakkan guitar dia di bawah tepi meja kaunter dan lalu memanggil kawan baik dia "Boboiboy, kau nak tak kita pergi ke KL balik?"

"Pergi KL? buat apa? bukan ke sekolah nak buka lagi 2 minggu"

"Ala, apa salahnya. Kita luangkanlah masa kita pergi berjalan-jalan dekat KL. Kita ajak sekali kawan-kawan kita semua. Macam mana? ok tak idea aku" Boboiboy berfikir sekejap. Lagipun, dia dapat berjumpa dengan ibubapa dia balik. Mesti kali ini lagi seronok daripada hari itu "Jadi, apa keputusan kau?"

"Aku setuju! tapi abang kau bagi ke?"

"PANG TAK BOLEH PERGI KE KUALA LUMPUR!" muncul Kaizo dengan kucing kesayangan adiknya, Shadow. "Kenapa kau mahu pergi ke KL? sini sudah tidak cukup lagi ke?" Fang hanya diamkan diri. Dia sudah agak, abang dia mesti tidak bagi dia pergi ke Kuala Lumpur tetapi dia tidak mudah mengalah. Fang bangun dan peluk-peluk manja dengan abangnya. "Bolehlah abang, lagipun sekolah nak buka dah tak lama lagi. Bagilah adik pergi berjalan-jalan dekat KL" Fang buat suara manja dia sekali. Kaizo mengangkat kening kanannya dan melihat adiknya yang sedang memeluk dia lagi

"Hmm... bagi abang fikir dahulu"

"Terima kasih abang. SAYANG ABANG!" Kaizo terus menjentik hidung Fang. "Kamu nie! depan orang ramai pun nak bermanja juga dengan abang" Fang hanya tersengih sahaja.

* * *

Pada malam itu, Fang masih lagi menunggu jawapan dari abangnya. Dia mundar-mandir di dalam biliknya, adakah abang dia bagi dia pergi atau tidak, fikir Fang. Kalau dia dapat pergi, dia dapat berjumpa balik dengan Lynna. Sebenarnya ada masih lagi banyak persoalan di dalam kepalanya. Terlampau banyak soalan yang dia ingin tanya kepada Lynna, antaranya, siapa sebenarnya Lynna? s

"PANG!" abang dia panggil. Fang dengan berasa sungguh berdebar-debar untuk mendengar keputusan dari abang dia, dia turun ke bawah secara pelahan-lahan. Kaizo yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV, menunggu adiknya turun ke bawah. Fang melihat apa yang abang dia sedang menonton, rupanya cerita tentang seorang remaja bernama Merlin dan sahabat baik dia iaitu Raja Arthur. "Abang panggil adik?"

Kaizo menutup TV tersebut dan panggil adiknya duduk di sebelah dia. Fang duduk di sebelah abangnya dan tidak sabar untuk mendengar samada berita baik atau berita buruk. "Pang, kalau nak juga pergi ke KL, abang bagi tetapi abang perlu ikut kau sekali" Muka Fang berubah, hati dia berasa sungguh gembira. Dia tidak tahu samada dia mahu menjerit atau peluk abang dia, jadi dia terus menjerit kegembiraan dan terus peluk abang dia kerana membenarkan dia pergi. "Terima kasih abang!" secara spontannya, Fang cium-cium pipi abang dia.

"Kau nie kenapa? cium pipi abang pula" Kaizo mengelap tempat ciuman adiknya tadi "Ala, salah ke adik buat begitu. Kan abang kata dekat adik siang tadi, tak kan nak bermanja dengan abang depan orang ramai pula kan. Jadi adik bermanja dengan abang dekat rumah sahaja"

"SUDAH! PERGI MASUK TIDUR!" Fang tidak kisah kena marah dengan abang dia, dia dengan senang hati, berlari masuk ke dalam biliknya. Dia menghubungi Boboiboy dan memberitahu dia berita baik.

Akhirnya, dia dapat pergi ke Kuala Lumpur dengan orang-orang yang tersayang. Malam itu juga Fang bermimpi dia berada di dalam alam lain, bukan di Kuala Lumpur. Tetapi kenapa dunia itu nampak seperti benar. Cuma dia berada di zaman waktu seperti di cerita Merlin, biarkan sahajalah. Itu hanyalah mainan mimpi sahaja.

Fang tidak tahu, pengembaraan dia dan kawan-kawan dia (dan Kaizo juga) akan bermula sewaktu mereka berada di Kuala Lumpur nanti. Pengembaraan baru di mana mereka sendiri tidak percaya dengan dunia Lynna yang sebenarnya

Semuanya akan terjawab di dalam fanfic baru...

* * *

 **Kepada kesemua readers ff ini, author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kerana selalu memberikan sokongan dan kata-kata semangat untuk author dan juga ff ini.. terima kasih banyak-banyak! author sangat terharu!**

 **Ini adalah chapter terakhir 'Aku Abang, Kau adik', chapter 39 adalah kemuncaknya, chapter 40 hanyalah prelude untuk apa yang akan terjadi seterusnya**

 **FF baru nanti akan ada :D dan jangan risau, author akan kembalikan balik ff tentang Kaizo dan Fang tapi di dalam ff yang baru,**

 **maknanya author akan ada 2 ff baru nanti xD bila author akan publish, jangan tanya :P**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu memberi review, terima kasih kerana selalu menantikan update dari author**

 **terima kasih kerana sudi membaca ff ini, tak kisahlah kamu loyal readers ke, silence readers ke, dark readers, apa-apa readers ke xD thank you yea!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kekurangan dari author, maaf kalau ada kesilapan atau kata-kata tersinggung dari author**

 **Maaf kalau bagi kamu ff ini tidak begitu menarik dan maaf juga kalau ada mana-mana OC author yang kamu kurang suka T_T**

 **Sebenarnya author sedih nak tinggalkan ff ini tapi author dan rancangkan kesemuanya ^^**

 **TERIMA KASIH SEMUA! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **seterusnya adalah sesi menjawab soalan dari secret admire (author ada secret admire? o_0)**

 **\- umur author, biarlah rahsia :P dan semestinya author dah habis sekolah! dah habis belajar! hehehehe**

 **\- author ada laman sosial.. tapi bagi instagram boleh? carilah id lynz_kz (gambar lukisan muka orang profile picture) kalau tak jumpa tue, maaf yea**

 **\- author lebih suka genre friendship, family, adventure, fantasy, mystery but no romance (tak berapa mahir sangat dalam bab-bab romance, also not a big fan) so kalau tiba-tiba terjumpa ff romance dari author tue, author hanya ingin mencuba sahaja xD tapi nanti jadi tragic love story lah jawapnya :P sebelum ini author pernah buat tapi bukan dekat sini, semua main hero author pergi matikan xD HAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAA!**

 **\- Fang tetap no 1 di hati author! Kaizo pula no 2 :P (maaf yea Kaizo)**

 **Sekian terima kasih, jumpa lagi di FF yang baru!**

 **P/S - Lagu di atas adalah lagu Home by Westlife**


End file.
